Remnant of Dreams
by Mikarea
Summary: A smaller, more honest soul. A simple spark that can ignite hope. When Ozpin and Salem spoke of this smaller and more honest soul, neither could have foresaw what this soul would eventually call down onto Remnant or the unstoppable change that would reshape the face of Remnant forever. Post Puella Magi Madoka Magica story. AU. Epilogue up.
1. Chapter 1 - The begining

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **AN: I'm alive and well. I have returned from my trip to China with new ideas and new stories. Anyway, sorry for the long absence from Fan fiction writing. I seriously have trouble even getting internet in rural China, even then I don't really wanna risk ticking off the Chinese by circumnavigating the great firewall.**

 **Now onto some important update. I will post new chapter of Tsukiko chronicle around Christmas (fingers cross). Hurricane of Beacon will be a bit uncertain at this point, I will have to see. As for the Remnant of Dreams, my new story. It is 90% completed in hand written format, and currently 11 chapters completed in computer format. Which I will post regularly maybe every 3-4 day. (*Cough* This has nothing to do with RWBY season five showing at Oct. 15. 2017 and the author trying to beat their release before they reveal something that would screw with his story in progress. *Cough*)**

 **Without further a due, I present Remnant of Dream chapter one.**

 **Chapter 1 – The beginning**

A young girl of seven with long blond hair tied into two pony tails was pulling a small cart with her younger sister sleeping soundly inside through a ever darkening forest. The young girl pant in exhaustion as she made her way to where she thought she might find her mother. The girl Yang Xiao Long looked back at her little sister and smiled.

"We're almost there Ruby. We going get our family back. Everything is going to be ok. I promise." Yang kept pushing on until they reached the abandon building.

Yang fell to her knees as she realized, no one had lived there for years. She realized her mother wasn't here.

A growling sound send chills down her spine as two Beowolves stepped out from the shadow of the building. Yang's eyes widened in fear, she had no strength left to fight against two Beowolves in her current state. She doubt she could win even if she wasn't tired.

"Sis? What's going on." Ruby said tiredly as she woke up inside her cart.

'NO! RUBY!' Yang thought in terror. She brought her sister with her. Her action had doomed them both. "Ruby. Go back to sleep... Pl..."

Yang cringed when Ruby screamed at the sight of the Beowolves. The Grimm turned their attention to Ruby. Yang stood in their way as they made their way to her little sister. Yang snarled. "Leave her alone. Don't you touch..."

The Beowolf backhanded Yang viciously into a tree. "Yang!" Ruby screamed.

Yang coughed weakly as blood tricked down her face. "Ruby... run... please." Yang's vision darkened as she lost consciousness.

The Beowolves stood before the four year old girl as she cried. They could feel her terror and fear, they feed on such negative emotion as their only purpose in their existence.

Ruby was terrified, scared beyond reason. She cried for Yang, her dad, her mum, her uncle. As the Beowolf lifted it's arm up to strike her down. Ruby cried. 'Save me! Please! I don't want to die!'

A bright blinding pink light exploded behind the Beowolves. The Grimm shattered like glass before her eyes.

Ruby tried to looked into the pink light. She saw someone within the light, it filled her with hope and safety, she couldn't make out who it was. Soon fatigue caught up to her and everything turned dark.

Before Ruby fell into unconsciousness, she heard a soothing voice filled with a sense of melancholic. "... Homura?"

(Line break)

Ruby screamed as she woke up, then she heard a loud thump from under her bunk bed. Ruby soon calmed down as she realized it was all a dream.

Although Ruby wished she was still dreaming. "RUBY! You dolt! Why are you screaming first thing in the morning!?" Weiss yelled as she climbed onto her bed, she had a very big red welt on her forehead.

"I'm sorry Weiss! It was a nightmare or a memory... I guess... yea definitely a memory. That's it!" Ruby babbled nervously.

"Dolt... make up your mind. Is it a dream or a memory. And it's too early for this! After what happened with Torchwick and his dust shipment theft yesterday. I could do with more sleep."

"I said I was sorry..." Ruby pouted. Then whispered to herself. "Not my fault you're such a scaredy-cat."

"Sorry. What was that you said? Care to repeat that again." Weiss said angrily.

"EEEK! Nothing at all! Please don't shout at me again." Ruby squeaked.

"What's with all the noise? Did sis see a spider or something?" Yang said with a yawn.

"Oh my God! Spider! Where!?" Ruby literally jumped off her bed.

"Ooookay. Not a spider then. Why the heck did you scream? Sis... what's wrong?" Yang saw Ruby looked away from her and fidget.

"It's that dream. You know..." Ruby said nervously.

"Oh..." Yang visibly deflated when she realized what Ruby was talking about.

Weiss huffed. "OK. You two are action all emo like Blake..."

"Excuse me?" Blake said with a glare from her bed.

Weiss ignored the former white fang member. "What is wrong with you two? You know I don't like to be left out, consider what our resident cat girl did recently."

"Excuse me again!?" Blake said with exasperation.

"Pay back for the past two days." Weiss smiled deviously at Blake, before turning her attention to the sisters. "Well. I'm waiting."

Yang scratched the back of her own head. "It's the worse mistake I've ever made in my life. Ruby was four and I was seven, when I took Ruby into a Grimm infested forest looking for my... our mother."

"You what!?" Weiss was horrified.

"Yea... not the highlight of my life. What we found were a pair of Beowolves and Ruby woke up when they were about to attack. I was knocked out cold. Good thing uncle Qrow came..." Yang said with regret.

Ruby interrupted. "Sis. You know uncle Qrow didn't arrive till much later. I know what I saw."

"Rube. We talked about this. It must've been a huntsman or Qrow. I never saw what you seen." Yang said sadly.

"Hang on. What did Ruby see and what's going on?" Weiss said with confusion.

Yang sighed. "We were helpless. we... should have died that day. Rube here was convinced she saw an angel. An angel covered in pink light."

Weiss's eyebrows rose at that. Blake smiled then said with mirth. "An angel? I guess that's normal for a child. You were four at the time."

Ruby pouted. "You guys are mean. I know what I saw... I never seen anything like it. But I wondered why she called me Homura."

"That's... an unusual name." Blake said with interest. "It almost sounded Mistral."

Yang tried to lighten the mood. "Rube here put our uncle through hell and back when she thought he was the angel in pink light. You guys should have seen the look on his face."

Ruby turned bright red. "It wasn't as bad as when you and dad decided to dye all of uncle Qrow's cloths in bright pink! It was the first time I saw him cry!"

Yang smiled at the great memories. "It cheered you up, when he turned up for your eighth birthday in pink." Ruby burst out in laughter after that.

"If you two are done horsing around. We got work to do." Weiss burst their bubble.

"Geeze Weiss. Could you be any colder. Is your hearts made of ice. Ice queen." Yang then looked around. "Get it. Ice. Ice queen. Pretty clever huh."

Everyone groaned at her poor attempt at a pun joke. Blake added. "If you have to explain your joke. It's not funny in the first place."

"Geeze. I guess even a cat can wake up on the wrong side of..." Yang would have continued.

"Finish that sentence and I will dye your hair pink while you sleep." Blake threatened.

"You won't." Yang tried to call Blake's bluff.

"Won't I." Blake replied with a devious smile.

"That's enough! ALL of you. Get ready and help clean up the mess at the dock. Especially YOU Ruby Rose." Weiss pointed at Ruby as she was about to sneak out of the door.

"AWWW. Come on. It's Sunday, can't we just leave it to the clean up crew." Ruby complained.

"I don't want to hear that from you, dolt! You and that Penny girl caused that mess. YOU will help clean it up! Beside, what we need to help clean up isn't dust. It's the museum pieces that fell out of the stolen Bullhead. I still can't believe those degenerate..." Weiss felt a glare from Blake and quickly amended her comment. "I mean misguided people stole a Bullhead with a priceless artefact on board. It's a miracle it didn't break when it fell out!"

Yang laughed nervously. "I guess that would've been bad if it had broken."

Weiss glared at her. "It would have been so bad that our descendent will still be cleaning up that mess long after we are gone. Now get dress. ALL OF YOU!"

Ruby huffed as she changed her cloth along with everyone else. "Some time I wonder who's the real leader of our team."

(Line break)

Vale's shipping dock

"So what is this 'priceless' artefact? Ice queen. Is it some priceless jewellery. A crown maybe?" Yang said as she walked through the dock with the rest of her team.

"OH OH! Is it cookies! Maybe the world greatest cookies." Ruby said as she jumped up and down with excitement. Weiss had an angry vein pop up on her forehead.

"No that can't be it. It has to be a salmon. The largest and most juiciest in the world." Blake added with a drool.

Weiss spun on the spot and snarled at them. "Are you messing with me!? Why would cookies and salmon be priceless artefact! At least Yang's suggestion was closer on the mark and she is an idiot."

"HEY! Watch it! Ice queen!" Yang shouted.

Weiss threw up her arms in frustration. "Look. It's something my grand father found during his dust mining expedition when he started the Schnee company. The artefact was dated back even way before recorded civilization. It's over two thousand years old. It's old. Really old."

"So what is it. Some ancient fossilized salmon." Blake said with a smirk.

Weiss concluded Blake was messing with her. Pay back for this morning. "Sigh... It's a mural. And an odd one at that. You will understand when you see it."

As the team moved into a partially ruined cargo container. Weiss switched on the lights. Blake along with Yang was surprised by what they saw. It was a massive pure white stone mural, a carving of a girl with angel like wings, long flowing hair, an unusual and beautiful flowing dress with shoes that had wings on them. Behind her, carving that represent sunlight exploded just above her. The carving made the girl looked like she was descending from heaven itself.

"How odd. Why is the face blank?" Blake said as she looked at the mural.

"No idea. But it's strangely fitting." Weiss replied.

No one noticed Ruby behaved rather strangely when she saw the mural. Ruby felt something tug at her very soul. It felt like it was calling to her. Ruby took small steps towards the mural and laid a hand on the mural's leg, just above it's shoes.

Within moments Ruby suddenly found herself at a devastated urban ruin, sunlight and rain poured down at her and the person on her lap. Ruby cradle the girl's head as tears spilled from her eyes.

'No! No! NO! NO! Please NO! Not her!' Ruby screamed desperately within her head. No words would come out of her mouth. It was then she realized, she was not in control of her body.

The pink hair girl in her lap reached out to her and gently cupped face. There was cuts all over her arms. Her pink eyes filled with untold suffering, pain and sorrow.

Ruby wanted to scream. She wanted to find someone, anyone that could help her. She have to save her.

"Please... I don't want to become a witch." The girl said to her.

'Don't be stupid! You're going to be fine! I won't lose you. Yang! Weiss! Blake! Where is everyone! Help me! Help...' Ruby wanted to shout those words, but nothing came from her lips.

It was then the pink hair girl raised her hand, with a pink gemstone in her palm. The stone was darkening before her eyes. Ruby didn't know why, but it brought fear and despair into her very hearts and soul. Then against her will, her own arms began to move. A black metallic gun in her hand. She pointed her gun at the gem.

'No... stop it! Stop! Stop! STOP! Why won't you listen! Stop this! PLEASE!' Ruby pleaded and screamed. She didn't know why, but she knew if that gem was destroyed, it would kill the girl. However her plea fell on deaf ears as the gun went off and shattered the gem.

"R..Y! Ru.Y! RUBY!" Yang shouted at her with a worried expression.

"Wh..at? What's going on?" Ruby said with confusion.

"You tell us dolt. You froze up." Weiss said with concern, even her usual sharp tongue lack it's bite.

"Sis... what's wrong. You froze and started crying." Yang said as she held onto Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby wiped her eyes and found tears, then the memories flooded back. 'What was that? What was it I saw?'

"I'm fine. I just need some time alone. I will be ok. I promise." Ruby lied as best she could.

Weiss frowned. "If you say so. Call us if you need anything. All right?" She wasn't going to push the subject.

"Yea I will. I will be fine." Ruby said quickly as she exited the cargo container.

There was a moment of silence as everyone came out of their shock. Blake said with concern. "Yang. Has this happen before?"

"No. It's the first for me." Yang said dejectedly.

"All right! That's it! I will call someone else to escort the mural. Let's go find our team leader. We can't leave her like that. Come on!" Weiss shouted.

Weiss quickly left the cargo container with Yang and Blake following closely behind her. However Ruby was nowhere in sight.

"Arggghhh! That immature little brat! Good thing I can track her scroll." After Weiss took out her own scroll and clicked a few buttons on the screen. She said to Yang and Blake. "She went that way. Lets go!"

Yang said with concern. "Ice queen, since when can you track us through our scroll?"

Weiss said coldly. "Since a certain cat girl left us and made everyone worried for several days."

Blake groaned. "You're not letting that go. Are you?"

"No." Weiss replied simply.

(Line break)

Ruby ran through the street at top speed. Just after she left her team, she received a message on her scroll. She couldn't help the smile that was gradually forming on her face.

She came to a quick stop at the bus station. Ruby looked around frantically at all the people disembarking, a flash of pink caught her eyes.

A girl of fourteen with shoulder length pink hair tied into twin pony tails with yellow ribbons. She wore a white frilly dress and skirt to match, she has a massive suitcase with her. The girl turned towards her, her pink eyes locked onto her silver ones. The girl smiled like the sun itself.

"Madoka!" In a blur of rose pedal, Ruby hugged the girl before her, almost knocking her over.

"R.. Ruby! E.. everyone is watching!" Madoka said while her face turned red in embarrassment.

True to Madoka's words. Several passer-by giggled at the adorable sight before them. Ruby turned bright red at what she just did, she quickly separated herself from Madoka. "I.. I'm sorry. I.. I didn't mean too... I really missed you... and..."

"I missed you too." Madoka said with a smile.

Ruby felt tears in her eyes as she remembered the vision she had earlier today. She really thought she lost Madoka there.

Madoka became frantic when she saw her tears. "R.. Ruby! What's wrong! Is it something I said..."

"I'm ok! Really! It's stupid. I must be dreaming, I thought I... I lost you for good... I'm..." Ruby hiccuped, but stopped when Madoka hugged her.

"It's ok. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere." Madoka said in a soothing tone.

"Ahemm." Weiss coughed into her hand. Both Madoka and Ruby almost jumped out of their skin. Weiss smiled politely. "Want to introduce us to your friend or are you in the habit of attacking innocent girls in broad day light."

Ruby flailed around as she explained frantically. "This-is-my-friend-from-Patch-we-known-each-other-since-we're-five!"

Madoka giggled. "Hello. I'm Madoka Kaname. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2 - Madoka Kaname

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **AN: Here is the second chapter of Remnant of Dreams. Also managed to complete chapter twelve just a day ago, now need to get cracking on chapter thirteen. As always, I will answer reviews at the end or any question anyone might have (as long as it isn't spoilers.). Hope you enjoy this chapter as we move the plots along.**

 **Chapter 2 – Madoka Kaname**

"MADOKA!" A blond missile launched herself at the pink hair girl at break neck speed.

"KYAAA!" Madoka screamed as Yang slammed into her and hugged the life out of her.

"OH MY GOD! I miss you so much! What are you doing in Vale? How is everyone? What's..." Yang said as she spun on the spot with Madoka in her arms.

"Ummm. Yang, she's unconscious." Blake said with a deadpan voice.

"Uhhh?" Yang said with confusion, then noticed Madoka was out cold in her arms from her earlier treatment.

"SIS! You killed my best friend!" Ruby shouted in terror.

(Line break)

After much hassle, apologies and general craziness that was team RWBY. The group settled themselves at a nearby café with Madoka.

"I'm so sorry for what Yang did. Please forgive the blond idiot." Weiss said as she hit the top of Yang's head. Weiss then growled at Yang. "What the hell is wrong with you!? She could have been seriously hurt there!"

Yang chuckled nervously. "Come on ice queen. I said I was sorry. I even offered some cake with 'Weiss' cream on it. Get it? Weiss cream." Yang got her reply as Weiss hit her again.

"Not funny Yang!" Weiss growled.

Madoka giggled. "Ruby, you didn't tell me you have this much fun every day. I'm really envious that you skipped two years and found such a great team. You really are special."

"Madoka! Not you too! I don't want to be special. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees like you." Ruby complained.

Blake looked over to Madoka. "So you and Ruby are class mate? I guess you wanted to come to Beacon with Ruby."

Madoka shook her head. "Na-uh. I didn't go to combat school like Ruby or Yang. I'm just a normal student with normal education. I would've like to join a combat school, but my aura is too low to be a potential huntress."

Ruby added. "Madoka is just a normal girl. Although she does have a rather unusual pet."

Madoka gasped. "Oh no. I forgotten all about him!" Madoka quickly opened her suitcase. A cat like creature came out of the suitcase. It has dark pink beady eyes, two cat like ears, two long tassel-like appendage under each ears that also came with a golden hoop. It has pure white fur, with a pink egg shape mark on it's back. The unusual creature leap upon Madoka's shoulder and rested comfortably on her, wrapping it's massive furry tail around her neck.

Weiss was stunned. "I... I've never seen anything like it in my life. Is it a cat of some sort?"

"I'm not sure. Kyubey has been with me for as long as I could remember." Madoka said with a fond smile as she looked at Kyubey.

"How can you not know? I mean didn't your parents buy him for you?" Weiss was confused when both Yang and Ruby gesture for her to shut up.

"I'm an orphan. I never knew my mum or dad. I was found by the Patch patrol along with three other girls." Madoka said with a sad smile.

"Oh... I-I'm so sorry. I didn't..." Weiss tried to apologise.

Madoka shook her head with a smile. "It's ok Miss Schnee. You didn't know. Kyubey was also with us when the patrol found us. We owe much to the people of Patch, for taking care of us when they didn't have to."

"Haha. Don't say that Madoka, if those stuck up bureaucrat at Patch council didn't take you all in. Dad would've beaten some sense into them." Yang said with a laugh as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Sis. You told me Dad and uncle Qrow almost strung up the council members when they were going to send Madoka and the others to Vale orphanage." Ruby said with confusion.

"Dammit Rube. I was messing around when I said that! I'm trying to cheer Madoka up." Yang said with annoyance.

Madoka giggled at Yang and Ruby. Blake drank her tea then said to Madoka. "Never mind the chuckle sisters..." Both Ruby and Yang gave a loud protest at Blake's insult. "How did you and Ruby met. Ruby said you and her are best friend since five."

Yang quickly clamped Ruby's mouth shut with her hand and said with a evil smile. "Ruby asked Madoka if she was an angel because of her pink hair."

Madoka turned bright red as she remembered her first meeting with Ruby. Meanwhile Ruby was flailing around in protest at what Yang just said, she also turned bright red. Both Blake and Weiss burst out laughing.

Yang continued. "And after that, Ruby became best friend with Madoka and her group. I've never been so proud of my little sister, making so many friends in a single day."

Yang yelped as she felt Ruby bite her hand. Ruby said angrily. "You know I hate it when you tease me like that!"

Madoka then said with realization. "I nearly forgot." Madoka took out a bundle of letters from her suitcase. "Here. It's been a while since we heard anything from them. I'm sure you will like to know..."

Ruby snatched the letters from Madoka with lightning speed. A look of joy lit up on her face. "It's... It's from Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko!"

"Hold on who's Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko?" Weiss asked.

Yang answered. "Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki and Kyoko Sakura. They are also friends with Ruby and Madoka. However they went on a journey to find their family and home town around four years ago."

"I really miss them. They send letters when they can, but it's not the same." Ruby said sadly.

"Ruby. They will be back before you know it. They're really happy for you, getting into Beacon two years early." Madoka said while holding Ruby's hand.

Blake said with concern. "Three children travel the world, isn't that dangerous?"

Madoka shook her head. "They went with a well known trading caravan. They're fine, and those letters proves it."

"It didn't stop Qrow and the old man from throwing a fit. They made a big deal out of that, you know. They could have stop them from travelling." Yang added to the group.

Ruby shivered. "I don't know which is worse. Dad and uncle Qrow getting angry, or Sayaka and Kyoko giving them an earful or Mami's cold glare."

Yang turned pale white. "When Qrow threatened Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko, all the liquor on Patch suddenly vanished the very next day, along with all the boats and Bullheads mysteriously breaking down."

Ruby also turned pale white. "Uncle Qrow was sober for a whole week, he went into withdraw from lack of alcohol. I really don't want to see Uncle Qrow like that ever again, it's really pitiful." An image of Qrow crying in the corner, rocking back and forth really traumatized the young Ruby.

Madoka said with annoyance. "Come on all of you. You can't blame Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko. It's just a coincidence."

"Yea like that time when Kyoko suddenly had the answer sheet for the exam." Yang said sarcastically.

"Or that time when Mami guided the bullies' parents to their hideout and their porn stash. The same boys that was picking on your pink hair." Ruby added.

"Or Sayaka almost beaten those very same boys within an inch of their lives for picking on you again." Yang added. Although she would never admit she also joined in on that particular fun activity.

"They are not that... bad. Just mischievous." Madoka pouted. Both Ruby and Yang then laughed at Madoka's expense.

Yang then said. "So what brought you to Vale. It's nice to see you and all, but I hardly think you came all the way to deliver letters."

"I will be living here. I got an apprenticeship with a locale clinic in Vale." Madoka replied with a smile.

"OH my God! This is the best day EVER!" Ruby threw herself onto Madoka. "Then I get to see you all the time! You can come to Beacon, we can go shopping, paint our nails... OWW OWW"

Weiss pinched Ruby's ears and said with annoyance. "You are not slacking off any more then you already have, Ruby Rose. Besides, your friend is going to be busy if she got an apprenticeship with a medical profession."

"Awww. But I want to play..." Ruby groaned.

"It's okay Ruby. We will have time together. We both have to do our best." Madoka said cheerfully.

Blake said while sipping her tea. "So. Where are you working and staying."

"It's call Black Mountain clinic. I heard it's a family ran business, they are also offering me lodging at their clinic." Madoka said to Blake.

Blake said with a smile. "I heard good thing about that place, they never turn down anyone in need. I take it you'll be training to be an assistant nurse then."

"Yes. I will be training and assisting the nurses and doctors there." Madoka said with a fond smile.

Weiss finished her cake. "Well, the least we can do for Ruby's friend is escort her and see her off. If we leave it to just Yang and Ruby alone, you will never reach the place."

"HEY!" Both sisters shouted.

(Line break)

Madoka and team RWBY made it to the front door of Black Mountain clinic. It was a modest three stories building, just outside the city centre. A big sign could be seen at the front of the building along with a green cross that signify medical profession.

Just as Madoka was about to move to the front door. The door slide open and a man with black hair with a side of grey and a goatee flew out in a jumble mess, he tumbled multiple times before hitting a lamp post ass first across the street.

Madoka and team RWBY were stunned into silence by the scene before them. A very angry woman walked out of the clinic, she had long curly orange colour hair, bright blue eyes and a very angry scowl on her face, as if it was there all her life. She also wore a doctor uniform that hid a rather generous figure underneath. The woman shouted angrily. "What sort of father attack their daughter when she was having a nap!"

The man that was booted across the road stood up and straightened himself out. It was then everyone notice he also wore the doctor's uniform. "But Iris! My lovely daughter, you must be ready at all times! You never know when someone might take advantage of you!"

"And that give you the excuse to attack me in my sleep! Goat face!? The only man I have to worry about is YOU! And you call yourself a doctor!" The woman known as Iris shouted back.

"Now my dear daughter. We have guests and such angry display will scare away any potential son in law... or perhaps daughter in law that I might..." The man was stopped with a clip board thrown to his face.

The angry woman walked up to Madoka and team RWBY. She took a quick look then said to them. "Doesn't look like anyone is injured. Is there some illness or other issue you need help with?"

Both Ruby and Madoka hid behind Yang when the woman was in front of them. Yang said with a smirk as she pushed Madoka before the woman. Madoka almost screamed in protest. Yang said on Madoka behalf. "Yep. My friend here starting her apprenticeship with your clinic."

Iris face lit up. "Oh. You must be Madoka Kaname. Sorry about what happen earlier. Please ignore the old goat over there."

"The old goat has a name you know, you disrespectful daughter." The man said as he walked up next to his daughter as if nothing had happened. "Ichiro Black and the scowling young lady next to me is Iris Black. It's good to meet you Miss Kaname."

"You will be training under me through out your course. Know that I expect nothing but the best from you." Iris said with a stern tone.

Madoka said nervously. "Yes Ma'am!"

"None of that Ma'am stuff. Call me Iris when we're not working. However I must insist you call me doctor when we have patients. Understood?" Iris said in a no nonsense tone.

"Yes ma... I mean doctor." Madoka replied nervously.

"Good. I will show..." Iris was then interrupted.

"You're wide open! You foolish girl!" Ichiro shouted as he tried to put Iris into a head lock. Emphasis on the tried.

Iris ducked under his attempted and grabbed the offending arm, with a twist she threw Ichiro right across the street and straight into a lamp post. Ichiro folded into a crumple heap at the base of the lamp post.

"Perfect... throw... ten... out... of... ten..." Ichiro said as he slip into unconsciousness.

"As I was saying. I will show you to your room and later on show you the facility. Your pet will have to stay out of all medical areas. I hope it's house broken." Iris asked as she led Madoka into the clinic. Madoka quickly nodded.

Blake looked over to Ichiro. "Umm, do we just leave him there?"

"Yes!" Iris replied angrily. Madoka looked back with pleading eyes.

Yang smirked. "Good luck Madoka."

Ruby looked around frantically at her sister then at Ichiro, she didn't know what to say.

"Stay safe." Blake said with a wave.

Weiss was stunned into silence, then said under her breath. "Just once! All I ask is just once I meet a normal person. Everyone is crazy."

"HEY! What do you mean Weiss-cream!? Madoka is normal!" Yang said angrily.

"She knows you and Ruby and stuck by you for almost ten years. That's not normal." Weiss said with annoyance. Yang was lost for words, she couldn't come up with a counter. Weiss continued. "See what I mean."

(Line break)

A bar in the outskirts of Vacuo

Within the bar, sat a man with dark spiky hair that was greying around the edge. He wore a grey shirt, black trousers and most noticeably a tattered red cloak. He downed a small glass of light amber liquid and groaned.

"God! Taste like piss, but it has a kick." The man known to most as Qrow Branwen was trying to get drunk in the middle of the day. "Hey! Bartender, bring me something a little stronger and maybe something that doesn't taste like horse piss."

"Coming right up." The bartender sighed.

As Qrow was about to drink the dark brow liquid in the shot glass, his scroll rang. Qrow frowned. 'How the hell did anyone get a signal in the middle of nowhere?' Qrow thought with annoyance.

He left the drink and walked out of the building, he answered the scroll. "Yes?"

"Qrow." The scroll answered.

Qrow recognised the voice. "Ozpin."

"There is a change of plan. I need you to head over to the location I'm sending you now." Ozpin said.

"Wow hey! Ozpin, I'm about to start my mission! What could be more important then what I'm about to do now?" Qrow was not amused at this sudden change of plan.

"A new maiden has been sighted... actually, several new maidens have been sighted." Ozpin said with a serious tone.

The news brought Qrow out of his drunken state. "I'm listening."

"As you know. We have lost contact with spring, summer and winter maidens years ago. Their identity and location were completely unknown to us. The only maiden we know for certain are the fall maiden." Ozpin explained.

"Get to the point Ozpin. What do you want me to do." Qrow was still hurting from his failure to protect the fall maiden.

Ozpin sighed. "The new sighting all have several common element. Those maidens are children no older then your niece Ruby Rose. They possess unbelievable power, that no hunter should possess. They also don't use dust, nor do they possess a dust weapon."

Qrow visibly paled. Girls no older then Ruby being thrust into the conflict of their secret war. "Do you have any information on who I'm looking for. Name, pictures, anything."

"I'm sorry. We only have descriptions. Even this information is the best I have. You're looking for a girl no older then possibly fifteen, with blond hair and a strange pet that she has on her at all time... Qrow. I don't need to tell you how important it is you find those girls before she does." Ozpin said with a serious tone.

"I know OZ. I will get the first Bullhead out immediately." Qrow switched his scroll off. His drink forgotten, he quickly left town to his new destination.

 **AN: Now onto the reviews.**

 **deathleader: Can't tell you that, but you are going to be 'pleasantly' surprised when you figure out that little plot I created. Couple of clues will popped up in future chapters. For those who knows me, you know I tend to throw some real nasty curve balls.**

 **ultima-owner: Hey, good to see you again. As always don't give away the plots.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mami Tomoe

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **AN: A slightly early release. This chapter will contain the very first fight in this crossover. Tell me what you think, review and I will answer the best I can.**

 **Chapter 3 – Mami Tomoe, the scorpion and the dusty old Qrow**

Qrow was flabbergasted. He just been to a nearby village of Shion that was on the western side on the continent of Anima. To his surprise, they knew of the girl he was searching for. The girl just wiped out a horde of Grimm with hundreds of muskets, when said Grimm descended on the Shion village.

Qrow was dubious of the account he had gotten from the villagers, muskets appeared from nowhere, unlimited ammunition. The girl dispatched the Grimm with ease regardless of size or distance. From what he heard she fought just as well up close as she does from a distance. At the end of the battle, she asked for no payment, except a wheel of cheese for her strange pet.

However what was really eating Qrow up was not the event of the battle or the detail description of the girl, which he found awfully familiar. He was the second person to ask about the girl. Someone else was already after her and they had a massive head start over him.

Qrow was brought out of his thoughts when he heard multiple gun shots in the distance, flashes of yellow light could be seen in the clearing. "Oh no!" Qrow ran as fast as he could toward the site of combat.

(Line break)

A girl of fifteen with blond curly pony tails on either side of her head, held together with floral hair pins with amber gems in the centre, she has bright amber yellow eyes and an ever present smile on her face. She wore a cream white shirt with yellow ribbons, a black corset, a short yellow skirt and knee high boots. If not for her height and youthful looks, one might have mistaken her to be much older due to her very well developed body that most women would've killed for.

Perched on her shoulder were a strange little creature with big pink ear like appendage on either side of it's head, it had a surreal white face that belong more to a clown then any real live animal. It wore a brown doll like dress that was two sizes too large, it's sleeves ever dangling.

The girl said to her ever present companion. "Bebe, will you like a slice of cheese?"

The creature know as Bebe let out a childish squeal. "Cheese! Cheese! Bebe like cheese!"

The girl laughed as she took off her backpack, just as she was about to reach for the cheese, she sensed a presence rushing towards her location. The girl's ever present smile vanished. "Bebe. Go hide near that building. Don't come out until I say so."

The little creature seemed to panic as she grabbed the girl's bag. "Bebe hide! Mami OK? Bebe help?"

The girl known as Mami Tomoe smiled. "Go on Bebe. I will be fine. Keep your self safe. OK."

"Bebe hide! Bebe hide!" Bebe dragged the backpack towards the building and hid itself.

Mami waited in the open, as the wind blew passed her. She noticed it was too quite, all the birds and animals were silent, only the rustling of leafs could be heard. A loud thud was heard from the top of an unfinished abandon building, followed by another when it hit the ground further behind her.

Mami quickly spun on the spot and summoned two of her rifles. She blocked her attacker in the nick of time. The man cackled manically. "Not bad! Not bad at all! This won't be so boring after all."

The man then kicked himself off Mami, he nimbly spun and flipped through the air as he landed further away from her. The man had long dark brown hair, most of it pulled back into a long pigtail, his golden eyes lit with malice and mischief. His face was long and sharp, his massive smile filled with joy and insanity. The man wore a dark brown trench coat that exposed his heavily scarred chest and stomach. He wore white jeans along with boots that came with metal shin guard. What had Mami's attention were his weapons, a pair of retractable wrist blades.

Mami was silent while the man giggled. She decided to start a dialogue. "I never seen you before, did I do something to offend you? Good sir."

The man's eyes widened in surprise. "Good sir!?" The man laughed uproariously. "Good sir! Hahaha! That is brilliant! I'm no 'Good sir' kid! But I am here to whisk you away, at my Goddess command..." The man quite down and smiled maliciously. "And I most certainly hope you resist. I have been most terribly bored and you... are my prey."

The man vanished from Mami's sight and appeared behind her. His wrist blade unsheathed, his smile grew at the anticipated bloodshed. Only to be met with sound of metal colliding with metal, as Mami's muskets blocked his wrist blades. His smile only grew as he leaped away from Mami.

"You... are a very rude man." Mami said with a small smile of her own, her musket vanished a moments later. "Shouldn't we at least introduce ourselves?"

The man blinked once, twice then three times. He scratched his head then laughed. "Hahaha! You are really funny! But you are right, where are my manners? I am Tyrian, the most faithful servant of my Goddess. I belong to her body and soul."

"I cannot say it was a pleasure meeting you, Tyrian. I am Mami Tomoe." Mami curtsy as both her hands lifted up the sides of her skirt. "Please send my regard to your 'Goddess'. After your humiliating defeat." Several muskets dropped down from under Mami's skirts.

Quick as lightning Mami snatched up two of her muskets, one in each hand. A split second later she shot Tyrian. However within that split second Tyrian had already dodged her shot. Mami was not deterred, she picked up another musket as she discarded the ones she already used, they vanished into thin air. Mami took aim with her single musket and fired. Tyrian's eyes widened in surprise as he had to leaned to the side, the shot almost grazed his cheek.

With a kick against a nearby wall Tyrian was instantly within his striking range. He slashed his wrist blade towards Mami's face, but she dodged within the nick of time. Mami tried to keep her distance from Tyrian, but he easily kept her within arm's reach.

Tyrian laughed as she fend him off with the broad side of her musket. "What's the matter kid! Can't use your musket while I'm this close, can ya!" Tyrian slashed downward with a vicious cross slash that brought Mami to her knees and cratered the ground as she blocked his overpowering attack with her muskets.

Tyrian smiled viciously as he put more pressure down onto Mami. The only warning Tyrian had was a small smile on Mami's face. He instantly jumped away from Mami as two muskets fired on either side of where he was just a moment ago. Muskets that levitated in mid air and fired by her thoughts alone. "Well aren't you just full of surprises." Tyrian said with a wide smile.

Tyrian tried to close the distance again. However Mami anticipated his move and kept her distance, as well as creating five muskets in flash of yellow light that levitate and shot at Tyrian. He nimbly dodged the muskets' fire which demolished the wall behind him.

Mami leaped toward the top of the building while creating a circle of muskets that kept firing at Tyrian while rotating around Mami. Tyrian had enough of this game of cat and mouse, he shot at Mami with his own hidden barrels of dust bullets. This caused enough of a distraction for Mami to lose sighed of Tyrian.

"Peek a Boo!" Tyrian kicked Mami in the stomach, sending her flying.

Just as Mami recovered from the recent kick, Tyrian had already closed in. His wrist blade closing in on her, Tyrian never saw the yellow ribbon wrapped around his left leg. Mami yanked the ribbon and tripped Tyrian onto the ground. As Tyrian looked up towards the sky, he saw a musket pointing down towards him and it fired a split second later.

Mami took the opportunity and created some distance between Tyrian and herself. She was certain that shot got him, that was until she heard laughter from the unhinged man... or be more precise a scorpion Faunus. His tail blocked Mami's shot.

"Hahah. How utterly delightful! You almost had me there." Tyrian's cloak was discarded and his scorpion tail was in full view.

"What do you want? As I said before, I've never seen you before or even this goddess of yours. Why are you after me?" Mami said calmly.

Tyrian seemed confused at this. "My Goddess commanded me so, but if you must know... You are an anomaly. 'WE' know you are not a maiden, but yet you possess power that are very similar to theirs. Just like the maiden, you don't need dust to use any of your power. And your powers are too great and varied to be a Semblance."

"And how can you be so certain I'm not one of those 'maiden'." Mami said with narrowed eyes.

"Because there are only four maidens..." Tyrian appeared beside her in a burst of speed. "We already killed and imprisoned the power of three maidens, and the last one is crippled and near death!" Mami went to pull her ribbon that was still around Tyrian's left leg.

Tyrian shouted triumphantly. "You won't get me like that again!" He shot at the ribbon, breaking it. Tyrian follow up with a vicious horizontal slash that put Mami off balance as she leaned back too far.

"Ahhh!" Mami screamed as Tyrian kick her feet off the floor. He leap into the air, ready to deliver the final blow.

However before he could land the killing blow with his wrist blade. Mami levelled two muskets towards his face and fired. Tyrian barely dodged the shot as he had to abandon his attack. For the first time since the battle started, he growled in annoyance. "You are starting to make me angry!"

Tyrian picked up his speed, he launched combo of attacks with his wrist blades, kicks and stinger from his tail. Mami parried and dodged his attack while taking pot shots at him when she could. Nearby building were peppered with bullet holes, a whole building even collapsed from the barrage.

Tyrian was getting annoyed, reaching for his absolute maximum speed, he sweep Mami off her feet with a low kick. Mami landed hard on her back, she created another pair of muskets to counter Tyrian, but he smashed them aside with his wrist blade.

With a triumphant smile on Tyrian's face, he stabbed the prone Mami in the chest with his poison stinger. "And I win! You're better then the maiden I fought I give you that, but you are no match for me and my Goddess Salem."

It was then Qrow entered the scene, a look of pure horror on his face, as he realized he was too late. Qrow took out his weapon and was about to charge in when Mami spoke, much to the shock of Tyrian and Qrow. "Salem? I doubt she would ever call herself something like that. I guess I should 'wrap' this up."

"What!? How are you still..." It was then Tyrian saw the very same yellow ribbon that he destroyed earlier was still on his left leg, pinning him to the spot. He watched in confusion as the girl before him unravel into a writhing storm of yellow ribbon. In panic he slashed and shot at the animated ribbons to no effect.

Within an instant, Tyrian was completely constrained and wrapped up in yellow ribbons with a heart shape lock on his chest. "What the hell is this!? I was winning!"

"Really? I was never serious from the beginning." Mami said atop of a building, completely unharmed and not a hair out of place.

Tyrian said with pure shock. "How!?"

"Simple. You've been fighting a clone the entire time. And I must say, you are very informative. You told me a great deal. And now..." Mami said with her usual politeness.

"Once I get free! I am going to..." A loud bang resounded through out the ruin as Tyrian screamed in pain. His scorpion tail severed with a single shot from Mami's musket.

"Go back to that 'Goddess' of yours and tell her this... If she come after me or come anywhere near me. I will send her minions back in a box and personally come after her. Now go!" The heart shape locket clicked and unlocked, dissolving the ribbons that was holding Tyrian.

Tyrian was in shock from his failure and pain of losing his tail. He mumbled to himself. "She will forgive you. It's not your fault. She will forgive you." Tyrian soon fled with his severed tail between his legs.

Qrow was having trouble processing what had just happened. One moment he witnessed the girl die in front of his eyes, the next she turned the table on her attacker, trapped him in ribbons then blew his tail off. He really needed that drink now, something that's a lot stronger then what he has in the flask.

The girl looked over to him. "Qrow! What are you doing here?"

Qrow was taken back by how the girl recognised him. He said with confusion. "Sorry? Do I know you?"

The girl huffed in annoyance. "Qrow, are you drunk again? It's me. Mami. Mami Tomoe!"

Qrow's eyes widened as big as saucers as he took in the young woman before him. He recalled the eleven year old Mami before she left, scrawny kid with blond hair. There were sign of puberty kicking in, but this... bombshell of a young woman! He need a drink! Right now!

He took out his flask and just as he was about to take a swig from his flask. A ribbon appeared and snatched his precious booze away. He shouted in indignation. "Hey!"

Mami sighed in exasperation. "First time in four years since we last met. The first thing you do is drink... in midday. You haven't change at all."

"Can you blame me kid! I almost didn't recognise you!" Qrow was really sweating now. "I cannot believe how much you have grown!?"

Mami laughed softly. "Should I be worried that you see me as a woman instead of a child. Are you regretting all those time you told us of your... 'encounters'?"

Qrow was really regretting it now, whatever possessed him to tell his niece and her friends of his outlandish adventure of beautiful women, he would never know. "Can I have my booze back now?" Qrow pleaded, he need to forget... FAST!

"No. You can have your drink at night. For now I will keep hold of them." Mami refused with a smile.

"Mami... don't be unreasonable. I really need..." Qrow was interrupted when a little creature leaped straight onto his face.

"QROW! QROW! Bebe found Qrow! Bebe like Qrow." The little creature was Bebe as she enthusiastically hugged Qrow's face.

Qrow pulled Bebe off his face and said with shock. "Oh no! Mami! I need those drinks now! My hallucination is coming back!"

Mami had to stifle her laughter. She said with amusement. "Qrow... Bebe is real... she's not an hallucination."

Qrow held Bebe in his right hand, he looked towards the strange little creature as she waved at him. A look of horror on his face. "Now that I think about it. I've been seeing this... Bebe!? Since the people of Patch found you... Why didn't you tell me Bebe was real. Actually why didn't Ruby, Yang or anyone else tell me Bebe is real?"

"Because it's funny to watch you rush for the closes alcoholic beverage every time you saw Bebe AND..." Mami purposely stopped herself there.

"And?" Qrow really dread the answer now.

"The whole town had a monthly bet on when you will figure it out. I kept winning for the whole five years running." Mami giggled at Qrow's expression.

Qrow really need that drink now to quell his sorrow and forget this ever happened.

 **AN: And done. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm sure most people would have noticed a small personality change I've made on Mami. This Mami isn't a loner and has spent time with friends close to her age and those much older then her like Tai and Qrow.**

 **I decided to write a Mami that's a bit of a tease, has a habit of trolling adults. And most of all, a mother hen. It was actually a lot of fun to write this rather cheerful and happy Mami then the brooding type of Mami.**

 **Now onto the Review.**

 **KuletXCore: I can say this. Mercury is not related to Iris. Iris's family actually resemble another family I took from somewhere else, the clue is in the father's name. As for Ruby, all I'm going to say is this, all the plots centre around her. And that's all you're going to get for now until more chapters come out. ;)**

 **Zero kami no mu: You missed one.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Questions

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **Here is another chapter of Remnant of Dream, managed to complete chapter thirteen yesterday, that's note book one done, four more to go... Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as we move closer into the plots I setup. Expect the unexpected, until next time.**

 **Chapter 4 – Questions**

Qrow was pale white, his body shook uncontrollably. How long has it been? Minutes? Hours? Days? Months? Since he last drank the holy nectar known as liqueur. His breath were becoming shorter and shorter, his heart hammering within his chest. He gazed longingly at the last remnant of the setting sun as it slowly disappeared into the horizon. At long last, it was gone.

Mami sighed in exasperation as she threw his flask of potent liqueur towards him. Qrow almost cried as he took a swig from the flask. Even thought it tasted like horse piss, it never tasted so good. Mami was obviously annoyed. "Honestly. I thought you would have fixed your drinking problem by now. Instead you've gotten worse."

Qrow glared at Mami. "Kid! What I do with my life is my business. You should be grateful I didn't take the flask back by force!"

Mami smiled innocently. "Now now Qrow. You and I both know what would have happen to the flask if we got into a fight. Also I wonder what Ruby and Yang will say if you attack a sweet innocent girl like myself in the middle of nowhere."

Sweet and innocent was not the picture Qrow had for Mami, not after she took his flask hostage. Both of them stopped on the side of the road and set up camp. Mami pitched a tent up while Qrow got a fire going. Qrow sat down by the fire, Mami sat down opposite of him with the small fire between them. Qrow said after he took another swig of his flask. "So mind telling me why you're here and what is it that you, Sayaka and Kyoko doing?"

Mami smiled. "What ever do you mean? You know why we left. We're..."

"Kid. Don't bullshit me. Me and Taiyang let you three go, because we thought you deserve closure or maybe, by some miracle! Reunite with your family. That's why even thought we were against you three going, we knew you would've been safe with the caravan... But now I wonder how much you told us is even true." Qrow was rightly upset with Mami. She was travelling alone, doing God knows what. There were worst things out there then the Grimm.

Mami looked down into the fire. "You're upset."

"Damn right I'm upset!" Qrow growled. There was silent between the two as they sat around the fire. Qrow was both upset and had little idea where to start.

"I'm sorry." Mami said with a sad smile. Qrow glared at her. Mami continued. "But we stand by what we did. There are more at stake then you could possibly understand."

"What could possibly be at stake for three ten year old children!? If it's so important, why not tell us the truth! Does Ruby and Yang know about this? Does Madoka know about this?" Frankly Qrow was feeling lost at the moment.

"No they don't. As to why we didn't say anything... You won't believe us even if I told you the whole story." Mami said while looking into Qrow's eyes. He could see conflicting emotion within her eyes.

Qrow sighed. "You're not going to tell me. Are you?"

"You will think I'm crazy if I did... It would be better if you saw some proof yourself. Then decide afterwards." Mami said as Bebe nestled up to her.

"Mami don't be sad. Bebe share cheese." Bebe said as she took out a slice of cheese.

"It's ok Bebe. I'm alright." Mami said reassuringly.

Qrow said while pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't think I will ever get use to her."

"So what about you. I don't think we met by chance." Mami said while she watch Bebe ate her cheese.

Qrow thought for a moment then said with a serious tone. "Kid... Mami. I want you to be honest with me. No more lies. Have you ever met one of the maidens?"

Mami looked up. "I'm sorry Qrow. I met a lot of people in my travel. I have no idea who or what a maiden is."

Qrow looked deeper into Mami eyes as he tried to read her motive and thoughts. "The person who gave you your power. I've seen a lot of powerful semblance before, but they are nothing compare to what you can do during your fight against..." Qrow trying to find words for the person she fought. He didn't want to reveal Salem's existence, at least not yet.

"Qrow... I know this might seem like pot calling kettle black, but shouldn't you be honest with me as well." Mami smiled at Qrow's hesitation.

Qrow sighed. "'Her' minions. They are our enemies."

"Salem. Is that who you are referring to?" Mami said casually. Qrow almost fell over while sitting.

"How did you..." Qrow was once again caught off guard.

"Tyrian. The man I fought, was quite talkative. He also mentioned the maidens... How they already killed three of them and the only one left are currently crippled and near death." Mami said with a sad smile.

This time Qrow did fall out of his seating position. A look of pure horror on his face. "Oh no. We have failed them. How did they find the four maidens and their guardians? Mami... are you sure that's what you heard... they must be lying? This can't be happening!"

Qrow felt Mami place her hand on his shoulder, as she tried to calm him down. He didn't even notice she had moved from her seated position. "Tyrian said I was an anomaly, because he also concluded I possess power similar to those maidens of your... He has no reason to lie to me, since he thought he could kill me."

Deep down Qrow knew Mami was telling the truth. They lost contact with the rest of the maidens a long time ago, It would've made sense if they were killed. That just leave the question... 'What is Mami Tomoe?'

"If you're not a maiden... then what are you?" Qrow asked as he took out the flask to calm his nerve.

Mami gave him a beaming smile. "I'm a magical girl."

Qrow took a massive swig from his flask then gave Mami a deadpan stare. "A magical girl..." Qrow said with scepticism. "You're right. You are crazy. You been watching too much Mistral cartoon."

Just as Qrow was about to take another swig from his flask, a ribbon snatched it out of his hand. To his horror Mami was about to pour the rest of his life sustaining liquid called liqueur into the camp fire, and Mami was about to do it with an angry smile on her face.

Qrow shouted in panic. "OK! OK! I'm sorry! I believe you! I believe you!"

Qrow breathed a sigh of relief when Mami threw his precious booze back. She glare at him angrily. "That was really rude. You believe in the power of those maiden, but you mock me when I told you I'm a..."

Qrow interrupted. "Magical girl... You have to admit. Magical girl is WAY out there! I mean can't you come up with something better? Guardian, Paladin, something along those lines." Qrow clutched his booze tightly against his chest, no way he was letting it go.

Mami sighed. "I think the best way to deal with this is question for a question. There are something I like to know as well."

Qrow took a quick drink then said. "Then I will start. Beside you, who else are magical girls." Qrow had his suspicion, since Ozpin told him there was more then one sighting.

"Sayaka Miki and Kyoko Sakura." Mami said without hesitation.

"You left out Madoka Kaname." Qrow said while narrowing his eyes.

"Madoka is not a magical girl. I can assure you of that." Mami said with defiance. "Now it's my turn. What are the maidens, I want details."

Qrow blink at that. He honestly thought Mami would ask, 'Who are you working for?' or 'Who are you? Really.' Qrow thought he might as well be honest with her. "Do you know the fairy tale of the Four Maidens."

Mami smiled at that. "How could I not. It was and still is Ruby's favourite fairy tale."

"Well. The story is real. The four maidens. Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall exist. Each of them hold immense power that exceeded anything know to Man and Faunus. All without the use of dust. Well, that was until I met you." Qrow said with interest. "Now my turn. How did you get your power?"

Qrow almost flinched when he saw a flash of pain in Mami's eyes. Mami said with reluctance. "It's not something I want to talk about. It will only lead to more questions."

Qrow decided to push on. "That's not how it works. If you don't tell me, I'm not going to answer your next question." Qrow wanted to let this go, but can't. Whatever caused Mami's hesitation must be important.

Mami seemed to mule over her answer. "I... I made a wish." Qrow was confused, he was about to push for an answer when Mami replied. "I made a wish to live. You see, once upon a time I was a normal girl. That was until me and my family got into an accident... The crash killed my parents and left me on the verge of death."

Bebe leaped onto Mami's lap. "Mami sad... Bebe don't like Mami sad."

Mami smiled. "It's ok Bebe. I will be fine." Mami turned to Qrow. "There was a creature that can grant wishes. It approached me with a deal, become a magical girl and it will grant me one wish. And I made my wish."

Qrow digested this. 'What kind of creature could give such power and a wish to boot. Something isn't right here.' Qrow said to Mami. "Sound like a good deal. You get to live and gain power beyond anything imaginable." Qrow filed away her parents' death for later.

Qrow almost flinched when Mami glared angrily at him. "There is a saying Qrow. Be careful what you wish for. I wish I learned that sooner. I regretted my wish."

Qrow was not used to seeing the ever cheerful Mami looking so down. "Why? Why did you regret your wish?"

"Isn't it obvious? I should have also wish for my parents to be alive." Now Qrow understood. At that moment of life or death. Mami wanted to live, but forgotten about her parents. "And that's not all. The 'wish giver' had a plan of it's own. You didn't think it was all for 'our' benefit. Did you?"

Qrow did not like the sound of that. He had lived in the dark underbellies of the world long enough, he saw dark and terrible things. He should have known. You never get something for nothing. "What is this 'wish giver'? What..."

Mami interrupted. "That's were things gets complicated. Besides that's another question... Now it's my turn." Qrow didn't like how Mami deflected the question, could it be that complicated?

"Do you think Aura, Dust and Grimm are natural occurrence. Do you think they are normal?" Mami asked. The question caught Qrow completely off guard. They were very strange questions.

"That's three questions you're asking me. Does that mean I get to ask three question next?" Qrow said with amusement.

"For me those three things are one and the same. And you already answered my question. To you all three are... normal." Mami said with a strange tone that Qrow found... disquiet. Why would he think Aura, Dust and Grimm to be abnormal? He lived with those three all his life.

"OK. My next question..." Mami raised a hand and stopped him from continuing.

"It's getting late. And I like to get some sleep before continuing my journey tomorrow." Mami said with a small smile.

Qrow didn't like how Mami decided to end their discussion. He said with a sigh. "I'm suppose to take you to my 'employer'. Can't you continue your journey after you met him?"

"I'm afraid not. I got one more place to go, then my journey is done. Besides, your 'employer' can wait. Can he not?" Mami replied.

Qrow sighed. "You're not making this easy for me you know. Then I better stick with you until you're done with your 'journey'."

Mami pouted. "Oh my. Not only are you a drunk, now you're a stalker as well. You're going to make Ruby cry, you know." A teasing smile appeared on Mami's face.

Qrow groaned. "God dammit kid! Stop making me out to be some pervert! Will you!" Although Qrow was glad Mami was smiling again. Before he got side tracked. "So where are you going anyway? Wonder what great tourist attraction is in this part of nowhere."

"The village of Kuroyuri. That's my last destination." Mami said as she looked in the direction of the village.

(Line break)

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Ruby squealed in joy, she also jumped up and down like a kid on sugar high, and the reason for her over the top joy was... Madoka in a nurse uniform. A pink and white combo that brought out every adorable aspect of Madoka.

Madoka fidget nervously as Ruby ran circles around her, taking picture at every angle. "Muuu... Ruby. This is so embarrassing! It's bad enough I have to greet patients like this. It's even worse you taking so many pictures."

"You look great Madoka. You look really good!" Ruby squealed again.

A boy of fourteen with orange hair walked in. "You should listen to your friend Madoka. The old goat's business is booming because of you. You're the main attraction of the clinic."

"Not you too Kyo! I'm... nothing special." Madoka pouted, but in her uniform. It only made her even cuter.

Another boy walked in, he had black hair with light tint of grey and he also wore glasses. He was reading a medical journal. "As much an idiot Kyo is. I agree with him. With all the customer, the old goat don't have time to attack Kyo or our sister... And you should have more confidence in yourself, you look very beautiful."

Madoka turned bright red. "Muuu. Don't say that."

Ruby zipped in front of the black hair boy with narrow eyes. "Don't get all chummy with Madoka. I will decided if you're good enough to be her boy..."

Madoka hit Ruby on the head with her clip board. Her face red as Ruby's cloak. "That's not for you to decide either. Ruby."

The black hair boy laughed softly at the two before him. Ruby straightened herself up. "And who are you anyway? You look younger then me and Madoka."

Madoka sighed. "Now you decided to find out who they are."

The black hair boy said in amusement. "Yuki Black. You must be Ruby Rose. Madoka said a lot about you."

"She... she did!?" Ruby squeaked in embarrassment.

Kyo took over. "Yep. She did. Oh... By the way. Name is Kyo Black, Yuki's twin brother."

"It's depressing to even think about it, that such brute is even related to me." Yuki said with a sigh.

"You want a piece of me! Punk!" Kyo shouted angrily.

It's then Iris appeared beside them, she smashed their heads together. Eliciting a groan of pain from the two boys. "Enough horsing around you two. If you two have nothing to do, then help me clean the place up." Iris looked over to Madoka. "Nurse Kaname. I need to show you how to sterilize the medical equipments soon, so keep your break short. I expect you in five minutes."

Madoka said with a stutter. "Y-Yes! Doctor Iris!"

Iris nodded, then walked out. Madoka said sheepishly. "I have to get back to work Ruby. I will see you again soon... Meep!" Madoka was surprised when Ruby hugged her.

"See you soon Madoka. Let's both do our best. OK." Ruby said while she held Madoka close.

Kyo wolf whistled. "You sure you two are just friends?" While Yuki just gave them a fond smile.

"You guys! It's not like that!" Madoka turned bright red along with Ruby.

A demonic voice sounded from the slight opening of the door. "Kyo... Yuki... Didn't I just say I need the place cleaned."

Both boys yelp. "Coming sis!"

After the boys left, Madoka said to Ruby. "I have to go now. Doctor Iris can be REALLY scary when she's angry. I will see you soon. ok."

"Yep! See you soon, Madoka. Come to Beacon when you can. We will have a blast!"

(Line break)

Ruby came back to her dorm room when it was well into the night. She was immediately ambushed by her sister Yang. "Where have you been sis?" Yang was well within Ruby's personal space.

"No... Nowhere! Really! Just taking a stroll and stuff." Ruby didn't want Yang to know about Madoka in nurse's uniform. Ruby had a pretty good idea what Yang's reaction would be.

"Really... Then I guess you won't mind if I look through this." Yang said as she had Ruby's scroll in her hands. Yang took it without Ruby even realized it was gone.

Ruby said in panic. "Yang! NOOO!" But it was too late.

Yang's eyes widened to epic proportion, a small trickle of blood began to ran down her nose as she saw a picture of Madoka in nurse uniform. Within the next moment Yang was out the door like a bullet train. In the distance Ruby could hear Yang shouting. "Out of my way! YANG train coming through!"

Ruby quickly ran out and chased after Yang. "YANG! You can't see Madoka NOW! It's late and she's got work in the morning!"

Ruby completely failed to see a grey hair man and his green hair companion plastered into the Beacon dorm's wall, due to a certain blond wrecking train.

The man know as Mercury groaned. "I... Hate... blonds!"

"For once... I agree with you." His companion Emerald also said with a groan.

Cinder was untouched as she watched Ruby ran after her sister. However she ruled it as unimportant, there was much more important things to worry about then children running around.

 **AN: And done. Also not too many reviews to go through. Which is nice in it's own way. Let's reply to some of the very few review I got.**

 **Zero kami no mu: Lets not spoil everything at once, we will get there eventually. Beside I actually thought you missed Bebe, a genuine mistake on my part.**

 **ultima-owner: Don't pity him yet, this is only the beginning.**

 **Echo0100: You are going to love what I got setup in this fic. And I shall say no more.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Fragments part 1

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **AN: And another update, just because I can. :)**

 **Chapter 5 – Fragments part 1**

Somewhere in the Grimm infested badland, stood a dark purple castle. Surrounded by abnormal jagged purple and pitch black dust crystals. A woman with deathly white skin with deep red and purple veins sat on a throne of black crystal. She had white hair form into a bun with six offshoots tied with ornaments of black ribbons. Her eye were fiery red that glowed in the dark, the sclera of her eyes were pitch black. She wore a long black robe with red design resembling inhuman eyes.

As the inhuman woman enjoying a cup of tea, the door creaked open and muffled cries of a man could be heard just at the entrance. Tyrian slouched over, he dare not stand tall after his failure. The scorpion Faunus shrank even further as the inhuman woman stood and approached him.

"Tyrian... How goes the mission. Were you successful?" The woman said with a small frown.

Tyrian whimpered. "I'm sorry... please forgive me... I failed you..."

"Hush now. Tell me what happened." The woman said as she walked towards the cowering Tyrian.

Tyrian hissed angrily with tears in his eyes. "SHE CHEATED! SHE CHEATED! I WAS WINNING!"

"Hush now my child, my ever loyal Tyrian. Calm down and tell me what happened." The woman coaxed.

Tyrian recounted his battle with Mami Tomoe, how he was winning, how he had her at the end of her rope. How it was all for nought when she revealed he was fighting a mere clone. Tyrian said with sobs. "She blew off my precious tail. I'm sorry... please forgive me..."

"Hush now... I forgive you." Tyrian looked at the woman in wonder and shock. The woman continued. "It was my fault for underestimating the anomaly... and you are hurt because of my failure."

Now Tyrian had a look of terror in his eyes. "NO! MY QUEEN! I'm at fault! It's all my fault! Please..."

"Hush now. Go rest and recover. I will be sure to send some assistants with you when you confront the anomaly again... This Mami Tomoe."

The woman walked out of the room as Tyrian cried in sorrow, that was soon replaced with absolute rage. The woman smiled as she heard Tyrian smashed up the furnitures within the room, she could easily replace a few chairs and tables.

Another man stood just outside the room when the woman made her exit. The man had short black and grey hair. He wore a smart suit with a dark blue overcoat and yellow lining. He said with a well refine tone. "How may I serve? My queen."

The woman turned to the man. "Dr Watts. I want you to find everything you can on Mami Tomoe, her families, her friends, even her pets. Leave no stones unturned. I want everything... I do not take kindly to anyone that chose to threaten me so... openly."

"As you wish Ma'am. I will have a complete report ready for you soon." The man began to walk away when he realized he left something behind. "Come along. Asterix. Do not linger."

A white cat like creature with long white tassel-like appendage came out of the shadow. It's dark pink beady eyes looked at the inhuman woman curiously for a moment, before it followed after Dr Watts.

(Line break)

Ruby stared in terror at the monstrosity in the darkening skies. A strange gigantic mannequin doll floated upside down on gears and cogs. It's laughter pierced her very soul, it's laugher was demented, deranged, completely insane. Massive chunks of buildings and skyscrapers float around the abomination. It was the most terrifying thing she ever saw in her life.

"I better get going." A familiar voice said to her. It was Madoka.

A million thoughts ran through Ruby's mind, before she knew it. A voice that belonged to her and yet not her said. "...but Miss Tomoe... That thing killed her." Pain and sorrow ran through Ruby's mind as she saw Mami's broken body laid before her.

Madoka turned towards the abomination in the sky. "I know, but someone has to stop Walpurgisnacht. And I'm the only one who can." Madoka said with calm and serious tone.

'Walpurgisnacht? Is that the name of that... thing?' Ruby thought. The same voice as before said in panic. "No! You can't beat it by yourself! It's too strong!... It will kill you too, Miss Kaname."

"Even so. I have to protect everyone. It's my job... I'm a magical girl." Madoka said while looking at Walpurgisnacht.

'No... stop... please.' Ruby didn't know why, but she knew without a doubt. That Madoka will die if she fought that thing. "Let's run away. This is hopeless... no one would blame you if you did, Miss Kaname." Ruby agreed with the voice that was not her own.

Madoka turned and looked her in the eyes. "Homura... It's ok, I'm glad I become friends with you. Saving you from that witch is the best thing I ever did, and I will always going to be proud of that. You see... that's why in the end. I'm glad I became a magical girl... I really am." Madoka said with a sincere smile on her face.

"... Miss Kaname." The voice said with sadness

"Good bye Homura." Madoka said with a sad smile. A smile that was breaking Ruby's hearts. "Take care."

Ruby and the voice screamed as one. "WAIT! Don't go!"

The scene changed. Ruby stared down with tears within her eyes, at the lifeless body of Madoka, half submerge in a pool of water. The voice said with sadness. "Why? You knew you were going to get killed all along." The voice cried. "It wasn't worth saving me. If you're not alive." Ruby was speechless, her mind a jumble mess of emotion. The voice said with despair. "I just want you back..."

Another voice joined them. "Is that really what you want? Homura Akemi. Would you trade your soul for a wish like that to come true? If you want something badly and accept the destiny of battling witches. I can help you get what you want."

It was then Ruby saw the owner of the other voice. And she was confused. It was Kyubey... Madoka's pet cat. The voice that was not hers said with hope. "If I make a contract with you, will you really grant me any wish?"

Kyubey said with enthusiasm. "Absolutely! You have more then enough potential... So tell me. What is the one wish you have that will make your soul gem shine?"

'Soul gem?' Ruby thought in confusion. The voice said with determination. "I wish... I wish I can meet Miss Kaname all over again. But instead of her protecting me, I want to be strong enough to protect her!"

Moments later a blinding pain bloomed within Ruby's chest as she felt her very soul was being ripped away. A blinding light floated before her eye, then solidified into a... 'Is that a dust crystal?' Ruby thought in confusion as she saw the gilded purple gem in the shape of an egg with gold caging around it. Ruby reach out for the unusual dust crystal that was unlike anything she ever seen. As her hand brushed the surface of the crystal, everything turned dark.

Ruby woke up suddenly in her own bed, she was drenched in cold sweats. 'What was that? Is that a dream?' Ruby shivered as she recalled the dream. It was too real, it was too painful to be a dream. But it has to be a dream... right?

Ruby looked at her closed hand, then she gingerly opened it... There was nothing in her hand. Ruby sighed in relief. 'Thank goodness it was all a dream.' Ruby thought.

Ruby got up and looked around. Everyone were still asleep and the sun were barely up, Ruby almost groaned at how early she had woken up. However she decided to make the best of it and took a shower before everyone else, somewhere deep down she knew today was going to be a very long day.

Ruby was right in more ways then one. Professor Port's lesson was so dull it could strip paint off the wall. However the most alarming thing was, she forgotten all about their plan for 'The Investigation' after class today.

Hence why Weiss was very irritated. "How could you forget about the investigation!? After all we went through with Blake yesterday. What is wrong with you?"

"I-I'm sorry Weiss..." Weiss looked alarmed when Ruby looked sullen and depressed. "I just had a lot on my mind right now."

Weiss groaned in defeat and annoyance. "Dammit all! I didn't know Blake's 'emo-ness' is contagious!"

"HEY!" Blake shouted with indignation.

Ruby tried to reassure Weiss. "I will be fine really. I just need a little time that's all." Ruby just couldn't shake those images off from her dream.

Weiss looked at Ruby with concern. "Ruby... You know you can talk to me if something is wrong right."

Ruby tried to put on a smile. "Yea I know... and... I'm fine. Really."

Weiss sighed. "All right... can you at least tell me what is wrong with Yang. She's freaking me out!"

True to Weiss words. Yang's hair looked like someone had electrocuted it, it was all over the place, she was also crying tears of blood. Yang hadn't said a word all day and just sat or stood stiffly.

Blake said with horror. "Wait! You saw that! I thought I was hallucinating!"

Ruby sighed. "It's because we stopped sis from molesting Madoka yesterday. Remember how she fought all three of us tooth and nail. Now she's trying to restrain herself.

Weiss said in bewilderment. "Seriously?"

"Hey." A male voice shouted from their window.

"Sun!" Ruby, Weiss and Blake said in unison. Yang was still in a state of shock.

Weiss shouted. "What are you doing? How did you get there!?"

"What? This? I do it all the time." Sun said with a smile.

"You what!?" Weiss said angrily.

"I clime tree all the time." Sun said with a big smile. Weiss narrowed her eyes at him as he climbed into their room.

"We heard about your plan to investigate that Torchwick guy. Me and Neptune want to offer our help." Sun said casually.

"Neptune is here?" Weiss said as she looked out of the window.

"Hey..." Neptune said with his back plastered to the wall. "Can I come in. It's really high up here."

The girls let him in. Blake said in annoyance. "Sun. We are investigating this situation as a... team.

Ruby joined Blake in her protest. "Sorry Sun. We don't want to get friends involved."

Sun replied with a huff. "Pshh. You should always get friends involve. Why did you think I brought Neptune?"

"Hi again." Neptune said with a winning smile. Neptune then looked over to Yang. "Ooookay? What's wrong with her? Tears of blood can't be good."

"Sis... wanted to visit my friend Madoka. But we stopped her from harassing my friend at work." Ruby said with a sigh.

"Nurse... Uniform... Must... Control... Myself!" Yang said with grimace of pain.

"So who's this Madoka?" Sun said.

Ruby thought it would be quicker just to show them. A picture of Madoka in her nurses uniform was passed over to Sun.

"Oh wow! She's cute!" Sun said in awe.

"I would totally tap that." Neptune said with a whistle, which was followed by Ruby bringing out and loading her Crescent Rose.

"I'm sorry. What was that you want to do to my best friend?" Ruby said with a threatening smile.

By some miracle Yang came to her senses. Ember Celica ready for action. "NO one... touch Madoka... Except for me."

Neptune shrank behind Weiss, much to her delight. "OK! I got the message! Please spare me!"

Weiss came to Neptune rescue. "All right? Lets get on with the investigation before we get sidetracked."

Blake cut in. "Me and Sun will team up. We heard rumour about a meeting that was taking place in the warehouse district."

Weiss had a bright idea. "Neptune and I will go together and see what we can find..."

"No way. I'm not leaving you with that pervert." Ruby said while glaring at Neptune. If one were to listen carefully, one could hear Neptune's confident and ego shattered into tiny little pieces. Ruby continued. "You will come with me. Neptune will go with Yang. If he step out of line... Yang will deal with him."

Yang slammed her fists together. "You bet I will. Everyone know what they're doing. Let's go."

Ruby dragged Weiss out the door. Weiss said in panic. "But!... But... RUBY!"

(Line break)

Things had began to brighten up for Ruby as she took in the view of the CCT tower of Beacon. The view allow Ruby to forget about the dream she had this morning. However things became complicated when they ran into Penny.

Ruby had to leave Weiss behind to chase after Penny, it really hurt Ruby's feeling when Penny pretended to not recognise her, but Ruby was determined to find out what was going on and persuad Penny to talk to her.

After a short chase, Ruby found out that Penny didn't know anything about Torchwick or anyone working for him, she only fought for Ruby's sake. The reason why Penny hadn't gotten into contact with Ruby was because someone associated with her father ordered her not to have any further contact with anyone in Vale.

Despite all that had happened, Ruby wondered how things had evolved into chasing after Penny again with two soldiers right behind her. Ruby shouted. "Penny wait!"

Penny ignored her and kept running. Ruby looked back and saw the soldiers, a plan formed in her head. Just as she passed a wooden beam holding a stack of wooden boxes up, she cut down the beam with her Crescent Rose. The boxes fell and blocked the soldiers path.

Ruby looked towards Penny and activated her semblance. She ran along the wall then tackled Penny from behind. With all her strength she turned ninety degrees down another path and launched herself and Penny through the air with her semblance.

Ruby tried to go as far as she could, but her aura suddenly cut out and her speed semblance switched off at the worse time possible. Ruby lost her grip on Penny and she bounced across the floor several time before coming to a stop in the middle of the road.

Ruby was slightly dazed, then she saw the van came towards her. Within that instant Ruby thought she was going to get ran over. It was then something within her clicked. The sounds of gears turning then locked down altogether.

The world turned grey before her eyes and everything stopped. Ruby gingerly moved out of the previously speeding van's way, then she looked around in confusion. People stopped in their track, birds frozen mid flap in the air. Penny looked like she was about to come to her rescue.

Then the colour returned to the world as everything began to moved again. The sound of van braking harshly. People shouted in surprise, the birds flew away as fast as they could. Penny stopped an instant later and looked at her in complete astonishment.

Penny said in shock. "Ruby... How did you do that?"

Ruby looked at her own shaking hands. "I don't know..." Tears began to form in Ruby's eyes. "What is happening to me?"

Before Ruby knew what was happening next. Penny picked Ruby up in a bridle carry and jumped to an impossible hight onto a two stories building. Penny ran with Ruby in her arms. Penny said with a serious tone that she has never heard before, her stutter and hiccup completely gone. "It's ok. Friend Ruby, I will protect you. No one will hurt you."

(Line break)

Menagerie

A young Faunus woman collapsed face first onto the ground. She groaned in complete agony, she felt as if every bones in her body had been broken twice over. The young woman had brown hair tied into a ponytail that curled at the end, the woman had light brown skin that had dark spots over her arms, legs and face. She wore a tight black body suit that did not cover her arms and legs, her face once covered by a mask was torn away during the fight. A white Grimm mask smashed to pieces laid beside her.

The woman growled angrily from where she laid. "Filthy human! You don't belong here!"

A young girl of fourteen with fiery red hair tied into a ponytail said while munching on a red apple. "And that give ya the excuse ta attack two fourteen year old in the middle of ta night?"

The girl wore a red shirt with light blue jacket, she also wore an extremely short pair of dark blue denim shorts, along with boots that just reached her knees. She also happen to wield a strange spear with an enormous red triangular bladed tip, the very same weapon she used to beat down the Faunus before her.

The Faunus woman tried to stand up to no avail. She hissed. "Just you wait! We! The white fang, will never give up! We will hunt..."

"Yea! Yea! Whatever. Yeesh. No matter what era ya in, there are always racist and bigots. Ya no different then those human who hate Faunus." The red hair girl said as she devour her apple whole.

Another girl with short blue hair with music note clipping in her hair said with exasperation. "Kyoko... It's rude to eat and talk at the same time." The blue hair girl wore a white shirt with yellow jacket, along with a black chess board patter skirt.

The Faunus girl turned red with anger. "How DARE you compare us to likes of you humans! You know nothing of..."

Kyoko cut her off while bringing out another apple and munched on it. "Ya more human then ya know. If Faunus didn't exist, people would've just pick on ta ginger kid next door or hung a black dude for a laugh. Without humans. Faunus like ya would start to pick on other Faunus whom are more drastically different then ya. Ya know, if it wasn't for the..."

"Kyoko! Enough! We done what we came to do, let's get back to Vale as soon as we can." The blue hair girl chided as Kyoko devoured another apple whole.

"OK OK! I'm just saying is all, Sayaka." Kyoko turned toward the down Faunus. "Sorry girl. Lights out." Kyoko bashed the blunt end of her spear over the Faunus head.

Kyoko took out a chocolate bar while she and Sayaka made their way toward the dock. Sayaka said with a smile. "You know, it's been four years since we seen Madoka and Ruby. Excited to see them again?"

"Course I am. Can't wait ta see them!" Kyoko said while eating.

"Even Yang?" Sayaka said with an amused smirk.

Kyoko chocked on her food. "Argghhh! What! Who was that ya say!? If it's the blond pervert. She should've been arrested for all ta stupid crap she pulled on me!"

The two girls quickly made their way onboard a ship to the city of Vale.

 **AN: Not much I can comment on the review section, except moving the plot onwards.**


	6. Chapter 6 – Fragments part 2

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **AN: Here are the next chapter of Remnant of Dreams. This chapter will fire off a key plot regarding Ruby. You can speculate, you can ask, you can review. However I will not give out spoiler or request to change the plot or the story. As I said, the story is near completion in written format, I just need to type faster.**

 **Chapter 6 – Fragments part 2**

It was during the afternoon that Dr Watts returned with his report. He sat down along with another man name Hazel, a large muscular man with short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. Opposite of him sat Tyrian, whom was glaring at some imaginary foe, if not for his aura the enrage man would've bitten through his thumb.

Hazel voice boomed deeply. "Pathetic, losing to a little girl."

Tyrian snarled. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Tyrian was obviously agitated, then he broke out in manic laughter. One filled with promises of pain and suffering. "She will pay! She won't fool me again... never again... I will cut out those pretty eyes of her..."

Hazel was unimpressed as he watch the derange man before him in silence. Dr Watts added his own opinion. "Hmph. Try to control yourself. This is most unbecoming for an elite such as yourself."

Before Tyrian could snap at Watts, the door opened loudly. The woman known as the queen of Grimm walked in majestically. The woman known as Salem. She said nonchalantly. "Do not fault poor Tyrian... for his failure. None of us here had any idea how powerful the anomaly really is."

Hazel said while glaring at the cowering Tyrian. "It does not excuse failure of this magnitude. We have fought and taken down the maidens. None save for us should be more powerful then them."

Salem sat down onto her seat at the head of the table. "Yes, none should be as powerful as a maiden. None could compare to their power or rival us... until now." Salem turned to Dr Watts. "What have you found out about this girl. Mami Tomoe."

Dr Watts placed his scroll onto the table and enable a function to display a massive holographic screen for all to see. "Mami Tomoe was one of four girls found at the shore of Patch. Official papers indicated they were survivors of an accident at sea. Beyond this point there are no papers, birth certificates or even their origins. Their entire existence began at the town of Patch."

Tyrian visibly tried to control himself at the picture of Mami Tomoe on display. Hazel said what was on everyone's mind. "Who are the other three?"

"Beside Mami Tomoe. There are..." The picture changed to a girl with blue hair. "Sayaka Miki..." A girl with fiery red hair appeared. "Kyoko Sakura..." A girl with pink hair appeared. "And finally Madoka Kaname."

Salem leaned forward and looked at the four girls on the display. "Four anomalies... four maidens. If I did not know better. I would have thought fate or Ozpin had played a trick on me. Do we know where they are at this moment."

Dr Watts grimaced. "Unfortunately we cannot track down the location of Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki and Kyoko Sakura. All three left the town of Patch around four years ago. Papers showed they were with a travelling caravan, but that eventually led to a dead end. However Madoka Kaname never left the town of Patch and she has recently transferred to the city of Vale as an apprentice nurse to a medical clinic called Black Mountain."

Tyrian jumped up in excitement. "Please my queen! Let me kill this girl! I will send her pretty little head to that..."

"Silence!" Salem said while glaring at Tyrian. He shrank back in fear. Salem turned to Dr Watts. "This girl Madoka Kaname, is she special in anyway?"

"No. She attended a normal school, her aura reading never rose above that of an average civilian. I cannot say for certain, if she really is just a normal girl or exceptionally good at hiding her power." Dr Watts said while scrolling through various papers on Madoka Kaname.

"Dear Cinder is in Vale at this moment. Have her observe Madoka Kaname." Salem said while leaning back onto her chair.

Dr Watts arc an eyebrow. "Ma'am. Won't it be more prudent to eliminate a possible threat."

"No. If she is an anomaly. She could potentially upset our plans in Vale as a whole. Observation for now. Action can come later when we ascertain her threat level. Dear Cinder need to complete her task and I will not jeopardize our entire project due to reckless impatience." Salem turned to the cowering Tyrian. "Once we have certainty. Then Tyrian can deal with this girl by himself or with Cinder and her group, if she is an anomaly."

"Of course Ma'am. That would be the most prudent choice." Watts bowed to Salem. While Tyrian was visibly shaking with joy.

Salem stood before them all. "Watts, send everything you have to Cinder at once and relay the new order. That will be all."

(Line break)

At a small cafe in Vale, a sullen Ruby Rose sat with Penny. Both girls had chose to hide here from the soldiers that was pursuing them. Ruby still don't know why they gone after them. Penny said with concern. "Friend Ruby. Are you well? Is there something wrong?"

Ruby wanted to say no, nothing was wrong. But the truth was, she was scared. The unexplained power that she unintentionally used scared her. Ruby thought it might be better to share her concern. "Penny... is it normal for a person to possess two or more semblance?"

Penny thought this through for a moment, her computerized brain processed vast amount of information at light speed. "No. There are no recorded incidence of any individual with more then one semblance."

"Great... I'm a freak..." Ruby said with a dejected tone.

Penny felt a surge of... anger? "NO! You are not a freak! Friend Ruby!" Ruby almost jumped out of her skin when Penny yelled at her angrily. Penny held Ruby's hand. She said softly. "You are my friend. You are Ruby Rose, a huntress in training. Please don't ever call yourself that."

Ruby nodded then smiled. "Ok. I'm sorry for being down and all. It was quite a shock to activate that second semblance. I mean it was really weird and scary when time stops all of the sudden."

'That explain a great deal.' Penny thought. Penny's eyes were one of the most high end technology from Atlas, her eyes could process a hundred thousand frames a second, thus it was more then baffling when Ruby suddenly appeared from one place then another with only a single frame between them.

Time travel, time stop. There was no semblance on record that match power like that in either exoticness or pure scale of power. It was truly baffling that Ruby had such power so suddenly.

Before Penny could ask any more question, her scroll rang. It was from her father. Penny answer the scroll, a quick message from her father then he hanged up.

"Friend Ruby. I need to go, that was my father." Penny said as she put her scroll away.

"Is everything ok?" Ruby said with concern.

"Yes. But general Ironwood is not happy with me running away from my body guard. But I shall be fine." Penny then hugged Ruby. "Take care, friend Ruby. I promise I will see you again soon." Penny said her farewell.

Ruby was left alone with her hot chocolate that has gone cold, she didn't know how long she had sat there thinking. A familiar voice brought her back to reality. "Ruby? Are you okay?"

It was Madoka. Ruby came out of her daze. "Madoka?" The haze cleared from Ruby's head in an instant. "M-Madoka! W-Why are you here?!"

Madoka said with embarrassment. "Haha, well you see, Doctor Iris told me to take some time off. She said I worked none stop since I joined the practice, she literally ordered me to take a holiday today."

Ruby smiled. "You always like to work and keep active, but she's right you know. You need to relax more."

Madoka must had seen something on her expression. "Ruby. Is something wrong? You can always talk to me if something bothers you." Madoka said with concern.

The dream Ruby had briefly flash in her mind, then follow by her ability to stop time itself. Ruby said with a tone of fear. "Something really scary happened today... I... I don't know how to deal with it. It all seem so crazy and frightening... I don't know what to do... I..."

Ruby was interrupted when Madoka hugged her, Ruby didn't notice she herself started crying when she vented her fear and frustration. Madoka said with a soothing tone. "It's all right. I'm here for you. You don't have to be afraid any more."

Madoka pulled away slightly and looked Ruby in the eyes, she took out a handkerchief and wiped away Ruby's tears. "Ruby... Do you remember the first time you activated your semblance when you were eight. Remember how excited you were." Ruby nodded. "Remember that time when you gave me a piggy back ride when you activated your semblance..."

"Yes. You were so scared, you passed out half way through. Mami and Uncle Qrow was really angry at us. We both got grounded for a week." Ruby laughed, her mood improving.

"Ruby... No matter what it is, I'm sure you will over come them. You are the bravest person I ever knew. So please, believe in yourself. Have faith."

Madoka gave her the brightest and most reassuring smile. Ruby felt her worries and fear melt away as she enjoy Madoka's warm embrace. Their peaceful moment were interrupted when Ruby's scroll went off. Both girl blushed as Ruby answered the call.

"Giant robot! It's big! Really BIG!" A male voice shouted out of Ruby's scroll.

"I'm so not missing this!" Ruby said with excitement and joy. Ruby quickly turned to Madoka. "I'm sorry. I have to go, I promise I will catch up later! Gotta go!"

"Wait! Ruby, What this about giant..." Ruby was already long gone before Madoka could finish her sentence. "Robot." Madoka sighed at that. Kyubey watched the whole event with curious eyes.

(Line break)

Ruby along with her teammates Weiss, Blake and Yang managed to lure the Atlesian Paladin to an area void of civilians. An open space below multitude of highways, supported by towering pillars. Ruby guided her team with superb skill for someone her age. She used various battle manoeuvrers to confuse the Atlesian Paladin and it's pilot.

Ruby had put countless hours of team practice into those move. 'Checkmate' had Weiss and Blake working together against the Paladin. 'Ladybug' had herself and Blake taking on the Paladin, they managed to take out one of it's arm. Afterwards Yang took out it's other arm with her rage infused semblance. In the end it was the combination of 'Bumblebee' and 'Ice flower' that had finally destroyed the Atlesian Paladin that was being piloted by none other then Torchwick himself.

Just as Yang rushed forward trying to punch his face in, a blue bolt of energy blasted Yang straight into the clearing. Ruby screamed in panic. "YANG!"

The sound of shattering glass could be heard as another Atlesian Paladin appeared out of nowhere, with a girl with triple colour hair riding on it's shoulder. The girl had brown hair on one side and pink hair with white streaks on the other, she wore a white jacket with pink interior, a brown pants, also a white high heel boots with black buttons on the side. Her brown and pink eyes seemed to switch place with each other as she smiled maliciously at Ruby.

Roman groused. "Took you long enough to get here."

The Paladin's audio system blared. "Silence human trash! You should be grateful I even came at all."

The girl jumped from the Paladin's shoulder while Weiss ran towards the down and unconscious Yang. The Paladin's pilot saw her. "A Schnee. I always wanted to kill a Schnee."

Roman coughed into his own hand to get the Paladin's attention. "I won't worry about ice cream there. It's red you want to take out first."

"Do not presume to treat me like those runts at the rally, scum. I will kill whoever I want." The Paladin aimed it's cannon straight for the down Yang and fired.

Weiss quick thinking saved them both as she formed a massive ice wall to block the shot, but not without it's price. The blast threw both Weiss and Yang further back. Blake rushed to help her down team mate while Ruby charged straight for the Paladin.

"Leave them ALONE!" Ruby yelled in anger.

The Paladin lashed out with a right hook at Ruby. She easily evaded the attack with a jump and shot at the Paladin, her bullets bounced off the Paladin with no effect. Ruby evaded once again in mid air as the Paladin attack with a left jab, but she was caught out when the Paladin suddenly spun and slammed into Ruby with it's back.

The blow send Ruby flying, her aura dropped dangerously low from the massive blow, before she could even stand up, the Paladin was already pointing it's cannon at her, Ruby looked up at the barrel of death itself as it fire... and missed.

A pink arrow made of light suddenly sprouted on the arm of the Paladin. Roman was just as bewildered as the pilot of the Atlesian Paladin. He swore out loud. "What the f..."

In the space of that sentence being uttered, two dozen arrows suddenly sprouted all over the Paladin, the blow was enough to send it to it's knee.

During those small seconds of respite that followed. Roman and Ruby looked towards where the arrow came from. A bright pink light in the distant grew bright and bright as the second went by. Roman Torchwick felt his hairs stand on ends, then he shouted in panic. "NEO!"

The girl jumped in front of Roman with her pink umbrella open, ready to intercept the attack. A massive meteor of pink light slammed into the down Paladin, blasting it into pieces. It's Faunus pilot flew out rather singed and unconscious.

It was then a yellow shot gun bolt slammed into Neo's umbrella. A rather beat up and enraged Yang limped toward Ruby. Roman sighed. "Time to go Neo." Another shot gun blast flew straight at them again, except this time, it shattered the duplicate image of Roman and Neo like glass.

Roman, now in his Bullhead shouted from a safe distance. "You got lucky! Red! Next time..." Roman was interrupted when a pink arrow embedded itself next to his head. Roman realised that was a warning shot. He turned to the pilot. "Get us out of here. NOW!"

As Roman's Bullhead flew away into the distance. Ruby looked toward where the arrows came from. She could see a figure in pink and white standing on the highway, she was too far away for Ruby to make out what she looked like. Then in a blink on an eye, the mysterious figure vanished.

Blake walked up next to Ruby. "Did you see who it was that shot those arrows?"

"No. She was too far away." What Ruby didn't say was, that she felt a strong sense of nostalgia.

Weiss examined the destroyed Paladin, along with it's unconscious Faunus pilot. "I've never seen weapon like those before, those arrow looked like it was made of pure energy, some sort of hard light projectile, it tore the most advance Atlesian Paladin apart like paper."

Yang groaned. "Big deal, ice queen. We tore one of those apart as well..."

Weiss interrupted with annoyance. "We did, after a lot of effort and hard work! Whomever did this, done it in less then ten seconds. It's unreal. It has to be a semblance, there are no weapon on record that could produce hard light projectile."

Yang put up both her hands. "OK, I get it. Can we go now? This hurts so bad I can't even think of a good pun."

All three girls had the same thought. If pain could stop Yang and her horrible pun, maybe they should inflict more of it.

(Line break)

Kuroyuri

Booze, the best booze money could buy, along with a nice long vacation. Also pay bonus, danger money, payment for emotional trauma. Qrow was going to demand all of them and more from Ozpin, for all the hell he was going through at this moment.

Qrow was a shadow of his former self, he has been deprive of his booze once again. Mami managed to confiscate his booze without him even noticing it. He had glared, threatened, begged for his booze to be returned. However Mami was adamant in stopping him from drinking during the day. He was close to his breaking point... he... was... sober. He NEVER wanted to be sober, it's just not him!

Qrow was about to pull out his weapon when the sun finally set. Mami threw his booze back with a sigh. Qrow almost cried in joy as he drank from his confiscated flask.

Mami sighed again. "Can you really not function without alcohol... and how much is in that flask anyway? You never seem to run out."

Qrow growled angrily. "Kid. I can function fine without booze. I can quit any time I like." Qrow was confused when Mami gave him a look of pity, as if she was looking at something pitiful that just died in the middle of the road. Qrow decided to change the subject. "So what you need in this ghost town? Look like no one lived here for years."

Mami walked toward the largest building in town and pushed open the rotten door. "Information. Everything on the local Grimm."

"That's it? You can find pretty much anything and everything in Beacon." Qrow complained as Mami examined the directories on the wall.

"I am looking for information not available to the wider public. The library is on the left wing, you search there. I'm going to the Mayor's office to see if anything has been left behind there." Mami said as she began to move toward the right wing of the building.

Qrow stopped her. "Kid. I would like to get you to my employer asap. Is this really that important?"

Mami looked back at him. "Yes Qrow, it is. The sooner we get this done. The sooner I will meet your employer. You have my word."

Qrow sighed. "Fine. Will I even know what I'm looking for?"

"You will know when you see a Grimm that's interesting." Mami said with a smile as Qrow gave up and did as she asked.

Mami parted ways with Qrow, she walked towards the Mayor's office, then walked right past it and went into the census office. Mami searched for a solid ten minutes before finding what she was looking for.

Mami sighed as she opened the file she found. 'Another one. I really should not be surprise by this any more.' Mami thought. She was glad she had misled Qrow from this place, she had no idea how he would react if he saw this.

Within the folder that Mami held in her hand were a picture of an eight year old girl that looked identical to Ruby Rose with the exception of her hair and eyes colour. The folder soon joins others like it within Mami's backpack.

 **AN: And there you have it. The first key plot from Mami. Of course the conclusion to this plot is still some way away, maybe ten to fifteen chapters away. Which with the rate of release might be in three or four weeks time weeks time. Now onto the review.**

 **Echo0100: Not gonna spoil you mate. But I will say one thing for certain. Homura is NOT forgotten, she is absolute key in this story. I even went through the trouble of psycho analyse her in great depth to understand her character and even the motive that drove her to what she had done in Rebellion. I will say this, you will be doubly surprise in four weeks time.**

 **ultimate-owner: I assume you're talking about Salem. That is one hard individual to pin down on personality. It's hard to gauge the depth on her at the moment. As for Tyrian, I tried to project the psychopath feel of his character. Hope I didn't do too good a job on him.**


	7. Chapter 7 – Kuroyuri

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **AN: Here is chapter 7 of Remnant of dream. Hope you all still enjoying this fic and I will do my best to update this like crazy.**

 **Chapter 7 – Kuroyuri**

Cinder was not amused, when she heard how a certain 'Master' thief lost not one, but two Atlesian Paladin. She became even less amused when she learned the second Paladin was lost to a mysterious sniper that launches pink arrows... Cinder felt rather offended by the notion of an archer launching pink arrows from their bow.

It was then she heard a ringing from her scroll, notifying her that she had mail. Cinder opened her scroll and decrypted the message, she was completely shocked by the content of her mail. "Mercury, Emerald, come here."

Emerald answered with her usual enthusiasm. "Yes Ma'am? What is it?"

"We may have another maiden here in Vale." Cinder said with her usual coolness, but in reality, her mind was racing and trying to grapple with this impossibility.

Mercury said with shock. "What?! I thought we got the last maiden. Was there more then four of them?"

Cinder replied to her shocked underling. "Apparently so. There might be another four maiden that was unknown to us, and one of them lives here in Vale..." Cinder showed them a picture of a pink hair girl on her scroll. "And this is our target. Madoka Kaname."

Emerald said with concern, she still remembered the last time they fought a maiden. "What do we do? Are we... going to attack her and take her power as well?"

"No." Cinder said with finality. "The queen ordered us not to engage the target, it is currently unknown if this... Madoka Kaname is a maiden. For now we are told only to observe her." Cinder looked to Emerald. "And I can trust you to keep an eye on this potential maiden. My dear Emerald."

Mercury said with a smug grin. "Suck to be you. You get baby sitting duty."

Emerald growled. "Mercury. Seriously! I will pay you to shut the hell up!"

"Enough!" Cinder said with force. "Mercury, you will stay close to me from now on, and I expect you to fill in Emerald's role while she oversee this important task." Cinder then walked towards the door of their dorm in Beacon. "Lets have a word with Roman about his latest little incident."

(Line break)

Kuroyuri

It was early morning when Qrow woke up, the sun had just barely peeked over the horizon, casting the entire skies in an yellow orange glow. However Qrow couldn't care less about the beautiful sceneries or the most perfect morning any living being could witness, what he care about was his booze. As he reached for his hidden pocket for the cure of all his woe and the only thing he consider ambrosia, it came up empty, it was gone!

Qrow almost swore up a blue streak first thing in the morning. He glared at the sleeping Mami in her sleeping bag. He was seriously considering searching her while she was still asleep, but then he thought better of it. It would look down right wrong and very misleading if he search a sleeping girl, even if he didn't have any other ulterior motive then to find his booze. If Glynda or God forbid his sister Raven saw him searching a sleeping girl like Mami, they would most certainly misinterpret his motive and in Raven's case, she would cut off his manhood with a very rusty knife.

While Qrow was pondering his dilemma, he never noticed Bebe sneaking around just behind him with his flask of booze in her arms, one swift move from Bebe had her swallowing the flask whole, then she quickly hid herself in Qrow's sleeping bag.

"Should I be worried about my innocent being in danger? It's not very healthy to glare at a defenceless sleeping girl." Mami said as she opened one of her eyes and smiled at Qrow.

Qrow growled angrily. "Stop making it sound like I'm some sort of pervert! You know damn well why I'm glaring at you!"

Mami sighed as she stood up and packed away her sleeping bag. "You know I'm doing this for your own good, right? All those drinking are going to give you plenty of problems later on in life."

"Kid, it's my life. I can..." Qrow said with a hint of anger.

"No it's not." Mami interrupted. To say Qrow was caught off guard would be an understatement. Mami continued as she looked into his eyes. "It's not 'just' your life any more. You have Ruby, Yang, Taiyang. And believe it or not, you have Madoka, Sayaka, Kyoko and myself." It was then Bebe jumped onto Mami's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Mami smiled. "Especially Bebe. She's taken a liking to you."

Qrow groaned. "... Look, kid... Mami. There is more going on then you know, trust me on that. Drinking is my way of dealing with them. It's a part of me now. I can't change that. When you seen as much as I did... then perhaps you'll understand."

Bebe moved beside Qrow and tugged on his trousers. "Qrow don't be sad. Bebe don't like Qrow feeling sad." Bebe said with her childish voice.

Qrow hesitantly patted Bebe on her head, then he looked towards Mami. "I still can't get use to her."

Mami moved to pack away Qrow's sleeping bag, as she walked passed him, Mami said in a sad tone. "You know... I might just happen to understand a lot more then you think."

At that moment when Qrow looked into Mami's eyes, what he saw confused him greatly. They seemed older, far older then the fifteen year old girl that possessed them. Just as he was about to question Mami, ask her what she knew. An unearthly scream pierced the atmosphere, that was followed by a dark and oppressive atmosphere that soon blanked the whole town.

Qrow swore in concern. "What the hell?!"

"Look like my other reason for being here has finally decided to show itself." Mami said as she looked toward the entrance of Kuroyuri.

The sound of hoof striking the cobblestone echoed the long abandoned town ominously, the sound grew louder and louder as it approaches them at a leisurely and subdue pace.

A miasma of black mist poured through the entrance of Kuroyuri. A massive horse Grimm stroll through the entrance, it's skin black as midnight, It has claws at the front legs and hoof at the rear, it's ribcage visible along with it's trademark Grimm mask and armour plating, it's eyes glows bright orange, that burns with insatiable hatred and hunger for the living.

However that's not all. The Grimm had something else on it's back, a humanoid shape laid limply across the horse Grimm side, it's long appendage drag along the ground. The creature was fused to the Grimm horse's spine.

The horrific and abnormal Grimm stopped on the spot as it faced Mami and Qrow. The humanoid shape on it's back began to twitch and slowly came to life. It also wore a Grimm mask that came with massive curved back horns, it's mouth looked as if someone had sewn it shut with pitch black strand, the same unholy light also shone from it mouth and eyes as it's horse counterpart, it's back had numerous Grimm spikes and equally numerous weapons and arrows stuck into it.

The humanoid Grimm took one look at it's prey, then roared with an ear piercing screech that put nails on chalkboard to shame.

Just after the arrival of the Grimm, Qrow couldn't believe his eyes. It was a Nuckelavee. A freaking Nuckelavee! "Kid. Mami, stay behind me. I will take..." Qrow was then interrupted.

"No." Mami said with defiance.

Qrow was stunned by her disobedience. He growled angrily. "Kid! Listen to me, now is not the time for this! I will take you down if I have to!"

Mami never took her eyes off the Nuckelavee. "Qrow. You have to... I need you to trust me. I can take on this Grimm, but you must not interfere."

Qrow was not in an enviable position. He wasn't sure he could take down Mami, he just didn't know enough in the way she fought. Her fight with Tyrian was too short for him to make any assessment, since he only saw the end of that fight.

There was also the issue of the Nuckelavee, he wasn't sure he could kill this legendary Grimm even on his best day. If he knocked out Mami, he would need to worry about her and the Grimm at the same time.

Qrow was brought out of his thoughts when the Grimm let lose an ear shattering roar. Mami said with a hint of urgency. "Qrow, if you let me fight this Grimm without interference from you. I will do any one thing you say. You have my word!"

He was torn between the choice of letting Mami fight or ignoring her request. Then again, Ozpin would want to know her combat ability and if she really possess power similar to the maiden. With a heavy heart he said to her. "Fine! But I will intervene if you slip up even once!"

Mami smiled as the Grimm attacked. "Thank you Qrow. You won't regret this."

Mami and Qrow leaped away from the Nuckelavee's attack, while Bebe hid amongst the rubble. The Nuckelavee's arms stretched to impossible length, as it tries to catch it's elusive preys.

Qrow quietly observed Mami's response and to his surprise, she gracefully summon two muskets that materialized in a flash of yellow light. Two loud bang soon followed by flashes from the muzzles of the muskets as Mami shot at the Nuckelavee. However the Grimm was unfazed as the bullets bounced off it's impossibly tough hide.

It was then Qrow realized to his horror, how the Nuckelavee had survived all this time. It's defence were enormous. All those weapons on it's back were the failed attempt of previous huntsmen and it's victims.

Just as Qrow were about to shout his warning, he was mesmerized by Mami's graceful and fluid motion, as she dodged and weaved through the Nuckelavee's attack with contemptuous ease, she danced around it's attempt to eviscerate and maim her. The way Mami evaded the Nuckelavee attack greatly reminded Qrow of a ballade dancer. To Mami this was not a fight of life or death, it was a dance, just like any he would find in a theatre.

The Nuckelavee swung it's arms in an wide circular arc, as it tries to bludgeon Mami with it's extended arms. Mami gracefully sailed over it's arms with one back flip after another, all the while summoning muskets and taking pot shots at the Nuckelavee.

Much to Qrow's surprise, the Nuckelavee screeched in pain as part of it's humanoid mask cracked. The Nuckelavee looked down at it's hand as it caught the flaking shards of it's Grimm mask.

There was a momentary pause as the Nuckelavee glared at Mami in pure hatred, it's hate filled roar amplified ten fold, it's ancient heart filled with incomprehensible malice and rage, which reflected physically on the Nuckelavee itself. It's horns and the spikes on it's back grew larger, the light which burns within it's eyes and mouth became even more intense then before.

The horse part of the Nuckelavee roared along with it's humanoid counterpart as it charged at Mami, intending to rend her with it's front claw and trample her with it's rear hoof. However, this move would be the beginning of it's undoing.

Mami fired off another two shots with her two muskets, then within the next moment she leaped over the Nuckelavee in a somersault.

The Nuckelavee roared in victory as it's arms shot into the air towards the airborne Mami, intending to grapple and catch this elusive prey. However two events occurred during this moment that would prove fatal to the Nuckelavee. First, the muskets that Mami left behind turned into bundle of yellow ribbons, that had then wrapped itself around both of Nuckelavee's heads, blinding the Grimm. Second, with a simple flick of her wrist, Mami pulled herself out of her predicament in mid air with a ribbon wrapped around an abandon building's wooden frame.

The Nuckelavee roared in rage as it failed to catch it's prey, it then struggled to tear the ribbons from it's eyes. That moment of distraction allowed Mami to setup a more powerful attack against the Grimm.

It only took a couple of seconds for the Nuckelavee to tear away Mami's ribbons, but those couple of seconds was all Mami needed to bring out massive version of her muskets. Two cannon size muskets that looked more like oversized intricately carved flintlock pistol on stilts, they were levelled against the Nuckelavee.

The Grimm finally realized the peril it was in as he finally tore the last ribbon off, with a screeching roar, it launched both it's arms at Mami, intending to disrupt her attack. But it was too late.

"Tiro Finale!" Mami shouted the invocation of her signature attack. Two massive yellow sphere shot from the cannon simultaneously, they collided with the Nuckelavee's arms head on. The result were spectacular, the shot blew apart the Grimm's claws, then destroyed the entire length of it's arms as the projectile travelled along it's arms, it ended as they shot out of the back of the Nuckelavee's shoulder.

It's cries of pain shook the very foundation of the town, it had lost both it's arms at the shoulder, it wanted nothing more then to trample and tear apart it's tormentor, but even it knew it was outmatched. The Nuckelavee tried to escape, to gallop away from it's demise, but it was stopped as ribbons suddenly wrapped around it's legs and body, holding it in place.

"Bebe NOW!" Mami shouted. Bebe ran out from her hiding place just behind Qrow.

What happened next would be forever etched into Qrow's memory, that no amount of alcohol would ever wash away. Bebe's head expanded to an impossible proportion, then she opened her mouth.

Qrow fell on his behind as an enormous serpentine creature erupted from Bebe's mouth. The creature was unreal in every sense of the word, long serpentine body dotted with red dots, a clown like white face that looks more like a mask then anything a creature could be born with, multicolour eyes of red, yellow blue and brown circles. It felt disorientating to look into those eyes, the creature had one blue ear and one red ear, and a party hat for a nose. It was beyond bizarre to Qrow's sensibility. Qrow reached for his weapon when he saw rolls of sharp teeth within the creature's mouth.

The creature known as Bebe flew up high into the skies, almost touching the cloud. Then it dove straight down at the Nuckelavee, her mouth wide open. The Grimm gave one last pitiful wail before being devoured by a much larger and stranger creature.

Bebe set herself down before Mami with a content smile. Mami said with a smile of her own. "Like usual Bebe, when you're ready..." Mami felt cold steel on her skin, a segmented scythe millimetre from cutting her skin.

Qrow said with a no nonsense tone, all mirth and joke gone from him. "Mami. I'm going to only say this once, you better be straight with me." This was no longer Qrow the drunker or Qrow. This was Qrow the huntsman, former member of team STRQ.

Bebe looked confused and said with concern. "Mami? Qrow?"

Mami said with a reassuring smile to Bebe. "It's all right Bebe. Just stay put." Mami slowly turned her head to look at Qrow. "What is it you want to know?"

"Can you create Grimm or control them. Is Bebe a Grimm?" Qrow said darkly, he was ready to do the unthinkable if his worse fear was confirmed.

"No, I cannot create your so call Grimm or control them, also Bebe is not a Grimm. So please don't call her that, you'll hurt her feeling." Mami said as kindly as she could with a scythe around her neck.

"Then what is... she? What is Bebe?" Qrow said as he felt a beginning of a headache coming on.

"That's complicated, but I can assure you Bebe is not a Grimm. You can even say she's opposite of a Grimm. Let me show you." Mami said as she turned to Bebe and gave her signal.

Bebe opened her mouth, a small cloud of pitch black mist exited from her mouth and gently drifted to Mami. Qrow said with alarm. "Mami... if you so much as..."

"It's all right Qrow. What I'm about to show you is what I have been doing for the past four years, what me, Sayaka and Kyoko being doing all across Remnant." Mami brought out a yellow egg shape gemstone, encased in golden effigies. She held the gems before the cloud of dark mist. Mami said in the most gentlest of tone. "It's all right now. You don't have to curse anyone any more, you don't have to suffer any more. We're here now, we're here to set you free."

A gentle white light emitted from the gemstone. The darkness within the mist gradually washed away, until a white orb of light was all that remained. Qrow was speechless at the spectacle, he didn't even notice Mami had already slipped away from his scythe. The white orb rises high above the abandon village of Kuroyuri, then exploded into shower of white tiny snow flake. The oppressive aura that he felt since he entered the village had vanished, it was replace with a feeling of serenity, of peace.

"Mami... Kid... what was that? What did you do?" Qrow couldn't understand what was happening.

"We purified what you called Grimm. With help from 'The Law of Cycles'. We ended the endless curse that you call Grimm." Mami said as she turned around and faced Qrow, it was then he realized she had slipped out of her predicament. And to his shock, he also found out he could not move a inch.

Qrow had many questions, but he decided to focus on his most urgent problem. "Kid... why can't I move!?"

"Oh? Ahh! I made them invisible, one moment." Mami replied with a smile as yellow ribbons came into view. They had wrapped themselves all over Qrow's body, holding him completely still and completely cover him in yellow. Mami then said sarcastically. "You don't honestly think you had me at you mercy did you? I honestly didn't know you're into that kind of play. Whatever will Ruby say if she was to learn, that you almost had your ways with me."

Qrow growled angrily. "God dammit KID! Will you STOP with those suggestive comment. That kind of crap will get me arrested! And get those damn ribbons off of me!"

"No." Mami said firmly.

"No?" Qrow was baffled.

"I want an explanation. Why did you held your weapon against me." This was one of few times that Qrow had heard that tone from Mami, the tone she used when she's very angry.

Qrow sighed, this time he was at fault. He couldn't blame her for that. "Mami. Our enemy Salem has the power to control Grimm. She is known as the queen of Grimm. When I saw Bebe's... uhhh... new form. I jump to the wrong conclusion. Look, I'm sorry."

Qrow knew he needed to apologies, last time when Mami was pissed at him, he really suffered for it. Qrow was thus caught off guard when the ribbon vanished and Mami had a pensive look on her face. He barely heard her whisper out loud. "Is she a witch? But that can't be. We would have know if that's the case."

"What's a witch? Kid, what is it that you know, because you seem to know an awful lot." Qrow said as he rubbed the sore out of his shoulder, while Bebe returned to her doll form.

Mami sighed. "This is going to be a very long conversation."

Qrow threw his hands up. "Well. We got a long walk ahead of us, so start talking."

"Then we best start with the Grimm. Do you know what Grimm is?" Mami said as Bebe rested on her shoulder.

"Of course, the creatures of Grimm are soulless monsters that had existed as long as humanity. Everyone knows that." Qrow said with impatience.

"Actually Grimm are not soulless, it's true they don't have an aura. They are the curses, the despair, the hatred and everything negative." Mami looked to Qrow with a saddened expression. "Of all those who died on Remnant. They are the hollow echoes of the dead."

Qrow felt a pit opened up in his stomach as Mami told him the true nature of the Grimm.

 **AN: OK. I know I might get some flack from the Grimm theory, but I made that one up to fit an important plots for later on. As I said before as each chapter get release a little bit of plots will be revealed. I tend to like to keep people guessing what's going to happen next and it helps when you have the whole story ready and nearly to the end.**

 **Now onto the review.**

 **pre74: In Madoka Magica, Mami is literally the golden standard magical girl that can be considered to be OP. In rebellion she even beat Homura, whom possess the ability to stop time itself. Kyoko was able to fight Mami to a draw, which give you an idea how strong they are.**

 **The one that were considered weak in Madoka Magica were actually Sayaka, Madoka before her wish and Bebe. Sayaka mainly because she was newly made Magical girl. However in rebellion she also start to kick ass.**

 **If you're worried about who could stand against them. Don't worry, I got more then a few surprises ready to pop up.**

 **Echo0100: You'll get more of those vibe as we go along in this fic. But I won't spoil anything for you, just enjoy the ride.**

 **TykkiMikk: You'll just have to wait and see on that one. It won't be a long wait. Maybe less then a month, at the current update speed.**

 **ultima-owner: I am aware of those power, and next chapter will see Ruby having those upgrade. However travel back through time will be a no no in this case for a VERY good reason.**


	8. Chapter 8 – Horologe

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **AN: Here is another chapter for you all over the weekend. This one is a bit longer then usual, but it's worth it. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 8 – Horologe**

Ruby been having those strange dreams for sometimes now, or at least she thought they were dreams, to her they were more like someone else's memories, the memories of a girl name Homura Akemi.

The dream took off from after Homura made her contract with Kyubey, when she travelled back through time for the first time.

Ruby felt immense relief to see Madoka was alive once more, she felt happy beyond words. Ruby watched Homura's life unfold, it was during those peaceful days that ruby discovered she had so much in common with Homura. They were both very shy with new people, they were reserve, Homura even more so.

Ruby watched Homura learn to fight in the most unconventional way. Ruby had a sense that, this was not normal or common for girls like Homura to build bombs or explosive. Ruby cringed on many occasion at Homura's way of fighting, it really reminded too much of herself, when she first learned how to use her scythe Crescent Rose. Homura was just as clumsy as she was when she first started.

Ruby felt a sense of pride and joy when Homura took down her first witch, even thought it was with help from Madoka and Mami. She still found those witch and familiar are the strangest creature she ever saw.

Ruby really thought Homura, Madoka and Mami would pull through, they would be able to beat Walpurgisnacht, they would live happily ever after. That Homura's wish would come true.

She really thought that with all her hearts.

Thus her hearts were shattered into a million pieces, when she learned where witches came from, she learned it in the most horrific way possible as she watched Madoka writhe in pain and agony. Ruby was confused, she thought they had won, they defeated Walpurgistnaught. Without warning, Madoka's soul gem turned into a Grief seed and Madoka died in her arms. A massive black cloud rose into the skies and a horrific witch was borne.

The witch known as 'Kriemhild Gretchen'. This was Madoka's witch form, a towering and gigantic entity as black as the void itself, it drew in the rainwater and debris like a black hole. The darkness was indescribable, it pulled in everything, it smothered everything, even the light of the sun itself. It was bizarre to even look at. Long strands of countless dark strings cascade down from it's main body like they were some sort of twisted long skirt. The main body was small in comparison to the massive skirt, both her blackened arms were raised towards the heaven, as if she was trying to grasp it.

Ruby felt despair filled her hearts. 'Why? Why did it turn out like this? This is so unfair, this is so cruel.' The witch were the magical girl's final form, when they succumb to despair, when they lost all hope.

All this time, the magical girls were destroying and killing their former comrade, they done so without knowing the truth.

Ruby once again woke up before anyone else, tears already stained her face. She felt like she wanted to scream right there and then, she didn't know what to make of those dreams... if they were dreams to begin with. Ruby already knew there was more to them, since she somehow acquired the ability to manipulate time itself.

However none of it made any sense. Madoka was alive and well, she's not a magical girl or a huntress. As far as she knew, all her friends were normal as normal could be. As far as she knew, she's the only one to have those strange power and dreams.

'Could this be some sort of premonition?' Ruby thought to herself. 'No.' Ruby thought again. Within those dreams, as strange as everything were, it felt different, like she was on another planet.

Ruby felt the initial rush of adrenaline subside, she was able to think clearly once more. 'I have the power to control time, and in those dreams, Homura was able to travel back through time itself.'

Ruby got up and sneaked her way towards her cabinet, from her draw she took out a picture. It was a picture of her mum, a small smile made it's way to her face. Summer Rose, baker of cookies, slayer of monsters, super mum.

Ruby still remembered the day when her mum left on her last mission, she kissed her good bye and promised to come back soon... except she never came back.

Ruby then thought of what Homura did. Could she also travel back through time, back to those days so many years ago and stop her mum from taking that mission.

Ruby was determined to at least try, Summer was her mum, if there was a way to save mum and keep her in her life, she would most definitely take it.

To Ruby's surprise, a schematic of Homura's shield came into her mind, every cogs, every detail, every millimetre of the device made itself known. How such device could help her manipulate time was completely beyond her understanding, but a part of her knew without a doubt it will work.

Ruby rummaged through her belonging and took out all the Lien she had. She then quickly scribbled out an absence note to her team and the professors. She then left for Vale to get the material needed for Homura's shield.

(Line break)

Weiss was not happy, correction, she was fuming. The day started in the worse way possible, Ruby left a note saying she would be absent for the day and asked her! Her of all people to inform professor Goodwitch!

Weiss swore if Ruby took a day off to play with her friend Madoka, she would show her what an angry Schnee could do when she put her minds to it. Also to add icing to the cake, Blake looked like she stayed up all night... again! She's not even in her pyjamas when she goes to sleep any more, also the bags under her eyes became even more pronounced. Weiss thought Yang had Blake under control!

As for Yang, she was giggling like a loon, 'Well that certainly explain how Blake managed to get Yang off her back.' Weiss thought to herself as she recognised the photo album within Yang's hands, one that clearly belong to Ruby with several pad locks attached to it. And guess who picked the locks, it sure as hell wasn't Yang.

"Raaawrrrr! Look how you've grown Kyoko, can't wait to get my hands on you! Oh my gosh! Look at you Sayaka! That swimsuit totally suit you! Get it? Suit you!" Weiss could not believe Yang could laugh at her own horrible pun, and the perverse tone she used on Ruby's friends would land any men in prison. Long story short, Yang starting to creep her out.

But in the end Weiss pushed on. She need answers. "Yang. Any idea what is wrong with Ruby?"

Yang looked confused as she looked up at Weiss. "Something wrong with sis? Not that I notice..."

'What was I thinking asking Yang!?' Weiss thought to herself. Yang had been distracted by that photo album for the past week! How many times could you possibly ogle at the same group of girls?

Weiss said while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yang... haven't you notice that Ruby seemed more and more preoccupied with something other then her weapon, team or Beacon. She seemed more nervous then usual and she's spacing out more often! How can you not notice any of that!?" By this point Weiss was waving her arms angrily.

"OK! OK! I get it! Chill out Weiss-queen, have some ice cream. That actually rhymes. If I add... OWWWW!" Weiss smacked Yang on the upside of her head.

"Will You Take This Seriously!" Weiss growled out every syllable. She continued. "Something is bothering Ruby, she becoming more and more like Blake every single day!"

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean!?" Blake said with noticeable lack of energy.

"You! Get some REST! God knows when you last slept!" Weiss shouted with irritation.

"W... What!? When did this happen? I... I didn't know." Only now did Yang realized the seriousness of the situation regarding Ruby.

"Am I the only one that noticed? If you got your nose out of that... pseudo smut for a single moment, you might have notice something amiss." Weiss then turned to a still awake Blake. "And YOU! If you stop obsessing over the White Fang and Torchwick, you would have noticed there was something wrong with Ruby and you're suppose to be the most observant of all of us!" Blake looked away guiltily, she had been obsessive over the White Fang and Torchwick to the point of not noticing anything else.

Weiss became more and more agitated. "And don't get me started on the dance! Since Ruby went god knows where, Yang perving out on that album none stop and you being emo, I had to get team JNPR to help out instead! I will consider it a miracle if ANY of you show up for the dance!"

"Hey! I will show up, I promise!" Yang tried to placate Weiss. "And so will Ruby and Madoka, I will see to it." Yang then turned to Blake. "You're coming to, right? Come on, say yes."

"No. I don't have time." Blake flatly refused.

Weiss growled in disbelief. "After all that! It's in one ear and out the other with you! Are you saying Torchwick is more important then what is going on with Ruby!"

"Don't you dare drag Ruby into this! This isn't a choice between Ruby or Torchwick, don't you dare make it so! It's not fair!" Blake was shouting at this point.

Yang tried to placate them. "Hey HEY! Chill out."

However it fell on deft ears. "News flash Blake, life isn't fair! There are more important thing then White Fang and Torchwick! So get your head out..." Weiss was also shouting at this point.

"I don't want to hear that from a spoilt little rich girl like you! Not from someone who was born with a silver spoon in her mouth! There is no way you..." Blake yelled back angrily.

"You think I wanted to be born a Schnee!? Do you have any idea what it's like to have a father that are reviled by everyone!? Do you have any idea the kind of unwanted responsibility I have inherited! Did you think I ask for all THAT!?" Weiss was beyond angry, she was in Blake's personal space and shouting right into her face. "You know what! I bet you're just some runaway that couldn't face... SLAP!"

The room fell silent in that moment, Weiss's cheek stung horribly as she began to realize what had just happened. Blake slapped her, Weiss was more shocked then angry, she even thought she might had gone too far when she saw tears in Blake's eyes.

It was then Yang physically got between them, her iris glowing red. "Knock it OFF you two! What the hell is wrong with the both of you!?"

Blake quickly backed off, then ran out of the room. Neither Weiss nor Yang know how close Weiss's comment had hit home, what she had said was true. Blake had always ran away from her problem, the White Fang, Adam Taurus and her very own family.

(Line break)

The following day was worse then bad for team RWBY. Blake and Ruby were absent for the day, much to professor Goodwitch's displeasure. Team JNPR had a somewhat productive day as Pyrrha trashed team CRDL all by herself, although her fight with Mercury was a bit of a let down, to say the least.

The only team that seemed to have any sort of positive progress were Cinder Fall's team.

"She use polarity, she hid it well enough to make her look untouchable, but it's there." Mercury said with a smirk.

"Then we will add her to the list." Cinder said as she typed away at her scroll.

"How did the baby sitting go? Bet you had a lot of fun with that." Mercury said with a sarcastic tone directed at Emerald.

"Mercury, seriously, one day I will make you beg for mercy." Emerald threatened.

"OHHH... I'm so scared, the nanny is angry at me, did the kid misbehave again?" Mercury mocked Emerald.

"Mercury! I'm going to mur..." Emerald said while reaching for her weapon.

Before the two could come to blow, Cinder interrupted. "Children! Enough! Mercury, please refrain from antagonising Emerald, I'm sure she is doing an admirable job. Emerald, tell me how your observation had gone, did she display any unusual power?"

Emerald gave a nasty glare at a smirking Mercury before she answered. "No ma'am, if she possess any power, she hid them extremely well."

Cinder brought up a file on Madoka Kaname. The girl was ordinary in every sense, the only thing unusual about her were her origin. She was an orphan that was found along with three other girls. Which in the greater scale of things on Remnant, it was not even worth noting.

Cinder decided to get some opinion from Emerald. "What do you think of this 'suppose' maiden, what is your opinion of her?"

"My... My opinion? O... Of course! To be frank ma'am, she makes me sick." Emerald said with disdain at the end.

"Oh?" Cinder was curious.

"This girl... Madoka, she is far too nice. She's all bubbly and happy all the time. She's always eager to meet and help anyone she sees, it's sickening." Emerald was oozing with hostility.

"Sound like a sweet girl. Maybe you can learn a thing or two from her." Mercury said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Screw you Mercury! That girl is so sweet, I'm getting diabetes just looking at her!" Emerald shouted angrily.

"That's enough you two, settle down." Cinder said while picking up a needle from her sewing kit. "Keep and eye on this Madoka Kaname. I will need you to watch her for a bit longer, no matter how unpleasant that is to you. Dear Emerald."

"Yes ma'am. Of course." Emerald quickly agreed, she dare not refuse Cinder.

"If this girl show any sign of power, inform me immediately." Cinder noticed how miserable Emerald looked, she said with a smile. "Don't look so down my dear, our plan will commence very soon and this Madoka will perish like everyone else in Vale, whether she is a maiden or not."

(Line break)

It was close to midnight when Ruby was done, she managed to create Homura's shield, which she also named, a name she felt strangely drawn to.

Ruby quietly opened the door to team RWBY's room. It was dark inside, much to her relief, everyone must be asleep. Ruby tiptoes her way towards her bed when the light suddenly switched on.

Ruby jumped in fright when Weiss hissed at her. "And just where have you been all day? Young lady."

Ruby swallowed nervously when Yang also joined in. "I would also like to know that as well, dear Weiss."

Unbeknownst to Ruby, both girls stayed up not just for her, but also their wayward cat girl.

"Umm... I can explain..." Ruby blurted out, then she realized how crazy it would sound, if she told them the whole truth.

"Oh this should be good. Go on." Weiss said sarcastically.

Ruby hesitated. "Actually... I can't."

It was then both Yang and Weiss realized something was very wrong. Yang said in concern. "Rube, what's wrong? Is everything all right?"

Weiss could tell Ruby was troubled by something, truth was, Ruby was very easy to read. Weiss pushed for an answer. "Ruby, remember when you said you will be the best leader for this team, and I promise you I will be the best partner for you." Ruby nodded at what Weiss said. "That will not work unless you trust me, unless you trust us. You have to tell us what is bothering you."

"There..." Ruby wanted to say there was no problem, she didn't want her team to worry. But then she realized, she actually didn't want her sister and Weiss to think she was crazy. Even Ruby herself wasn't sure if she was sane any more.

However Weiss was right, she need to trust them, she need to trust her team. "Yes. You're right, but you're going to think I'm crazy."

Weiss sighed. "I will be the judge of that."

Ruby then pulled out a perfectly round shield, with three circular shutters, the design of the shield were both strange and fluid in function.

Yang said with curiosity. "Wow, since when are you into shield? I thought Crescent Rose was your one and only."

"Sis! Don't make it sound like Crescent Rose was my one and only friend! I can diversify, you know!" Ruby protested.

"You took a day off... to make that?" Weiss was not impressed, just as she was about to lay into Ruby, the shield clicked and Ruby vanished.

"What the!?" Yang yelled in surprise. Weiss was also just as surprise as Yang was.

"Over here." Ruby said behind them.

"Holy S..." Weiss caught herself before she swore in the most unladylike manner, she then spun on Ruby. "How the hell!?"

"Time travel, with my shield Hexennacht's Horologe I can manipulate time to an extent." Ruby already tried to travel back through time with Hexennacht's Horologe, but all it did was froze time instead.

Weiss's and Yang's eyes widened to an epic proportion in shock. Yang said with scepticism. "Ooookay... sis, did you hit your head again? I mean I can believe you moving faster then my eyes could see, but time travel..."

"Is a bit too much, I mean that's nuts!" Weiss also added. Another sound of clicking was heard, except Ruby was still in front of them.

"OK. What just happened? Weiss did you... PFFF! OH MY GOD! Hahahaha what happened to your face!?" Yang was on the verge of falling over in laughter when she saw Weiss's face, which has cat whiskers and horribly large eye shadow painted on.

Weiss was a lot more dignified. "You're not one to talk! Who drew beard and moustache on your face!?"

"Say What!?" Yang quickly looked in the mirror and realized someone drew on her face as well.

It took a moment before it dawn on them who the culprit was. Ruby whistled innocently. "It can't be me right, time travel is nuts after all."

"All right! I get it, I'm sorry I doubted you." Weiss apologised. "But still, this is... well... Incredible! There are no semblance like it in the history of Remnant, but I thought you told me your semblance is speed."

"It still is, this time travel is like a... second semblance, if it is even that." Ruby said with uncertainty.

This time it was Yang who picked up something was wrong. "Rube. What's wrong. What is it you haven't told us."

"Sis... This shield, this ability, I'm not the first one to have them. I've been having weird dreams. Dream of a girl name Homura Akemi." Ruby said hesitantly.

Normally Yang would've cracked a joke at this, but this was the second time the name Homura came up. Yang decided she need to be serious for a change. "Rube, talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

Ruby told Yang and Weiss of her dream, the life of a girl called Homura and her attempts to save Madoka.

(Line break)

It had been almost a week since the 'purification' of the Nuckelavee. Qrow still have trouble accepting what the Grimm really were, even after he requested Mami to purify a normal Grimm, so he could have a closer look at the result.

He really wished he hadn't. Ignorance is bliss was the saying. When he examined the white orb with his aura, he found a sliver of aura. It was small, but it was also unmistakeably human in origin. He saw a small flash of memory of someone being praised when he touched the orb.

Qrow knocked back the strong stuff in the bar, he needed that.

In the end Mami only explained about the Grimm and nothing else, when he asked for more information outside of the Grimm. Mami told him it would save time and effort when they returned to Vale, where Sayaka and Kyoko would also join them.

It was then a waitress came over to his desk and place a shot of whiskey before him. His eye brow quirk in interest. "I didn't order this."

"The woman upstairs order this for you. I think you got an admirer." The waitress said with a smile before returning to the bar.

Qrow picked up his drink and gone to the more secluded second floor. Only one person sat in this entire floor. A woman with long raven black hair, blood red iris and an uncanny resemblance to Yang Xiao Long.

Qrow knew who she was. "Hello Raven." Qrow sat down across from her.

"Qrow." Raven greeted coldly.

"So what bring you to this neck of the wood. Oh! And thanks for the drink, hardly make up for all the shit you pulled on Tai and Yang." Qrow said as he down the whisky in one go.

"I don't need a lecture on family, especially from you. You know why I had to leave, since it all started with you." Raven said with a tint of cold fury.

"Don't you dare blame me for your choice. You could have done the same as I did. You could've chosen your family over 'them'." Qrow said angrily.

There was a sense of dark foreboding as the two sibling glared at each other. Raven gave out a long suffering sigh. Qrow only just noticed how tired she looked. "Can we not do this now. I'm actually here on business."

"Fine, so what is it that you want? Not that I'm oblige to help you in any way." Qrow said with a frosty tone.

"The girl that's travelling with you, is she a maiden?" Raven said over her own drink.

Qrow snorted. "She might as well be, even if she claimed otherwise, what do you want with Mami?"

"Already on the first name basis, Ozpin sure are lax, letting you near the Fall maiden." Raven said with disdain.

Qrow scowled. "Mami happen to be a childhood friend of Yang and Ruby, course if you ever bother to pay a visit, you would've known. And for your information, she's not the Fall maiden."

Once again the tense atmosphere returned. There was a moment of silence, before it was broken by Raven. "Look, let's not bring family into this any more, I'll be civilise if you will. Do we have an agreement?"

"Sure, let's be civilise." Qrow said sarcastically.

Raven visibly tried to keep her temper under control. "What do you mean she's not the Fall maiden."

"As I said earlier, she claimed to be 'something' else, despite my belief." Qrow gave a quick and vague answer.

Raven growled. "Then where is the real Fall maiden!?"

"Why don't you come back to Beacon and ask Ozpin, might as well drop in and say hi to your daughter while you're at it." Qrow said testily.

"Qrow! Didn't we just agree not to bring family into this!" Raven said angrily.

"No. You only said something about being civilise, why don't we cut the bull shit and get to the real reason why you're here. What is it that you want? Raven." Qrow said while trying to glare a hole into Raven's head.

Raven sighed. "I want to place the maiden under our protection. If not the Fall maiden, then this Mami will do just fine."

Raven was expecting any number of reaction from Qrow. Denial, anger, outrage, rejection and so on, what she was not expecting was laughter, a full belly laughter from Qrow. "Oh this is brilliant! I see now, so it was true... Your maiden has already been killed."

The glass of drink within Raven's grasp imploded . "How did you know!?" Raven snarled.

"I have my sources and you just confirmed it." Qrow smirked, it was a bitter smile, but he damn well earned it.

"You know the tradition of our people, our family! It is our duty, our honour to guard the maiden!" Raven said with as much calm as she could muster.

"And a fine job you have done." Qrow said mockingly.

A blood red blade appeared just a millimetre from his neck. "Do NOT push me brother! Even if we are related by blood, I will not hesitate to cut you down!"

Qrow raised his hand in a placating gesture, Raven soon withdrew her katana. Qrow said with that same infuriating smirk. "Tell you what, if you convince Mami to go with you, I won't stop you." Raven was once again flabbergasted by what Qrow just said. "Now if you don't mind. I'm going to sleep, feel free to stick around."

Raven really didn't know what to make of all that, as she watched Qrow walked out of the bar.

 **AN: And done. I left a little clue in this chapter. If you spotted the clue and know what I'm planning.**

 **For God's sake don't spoil it by placing the answer in the review. I won't stop you, (I can't anyway) but imagine how annoyed you felt when some blabber mouth told you how Rebellion ended before you even watched it.**

 **Anyway onto the review.**

 **Student: Glad you have so many questions. However don't jump to conclusion just yet, and I'm not going to answer everything, it might end up spoiling something. But I will answer a couple of question you posted.**

 **First one, I can never see Madoka punish Homura in any way. Madoka truly love Homura beyond description, to the point that I believe Madoka intentionally 'allowed' herself to be captured by Homura at the end of Rebellion. However this will not be proven until Atonement get release.**

 **Second. In this fic I said post Madoka Magia story AU. Rebellion hasn't happen yet. ;)**

 **ultima-owner: Thing can get very complicated if you write a time travelling element. The last thing I want is a loop situation, that just get bloody painful.**

 **pre74: No pressure here. The written format is progressing very nicely at the moment. Only about three daily life scene left before the final massive battle and epilogue.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Bebe

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **AN: Managed to complete chapter 15 in digital format. Not bad over all doing two chapters in two day, but enough about me. Here is another chapter for all you lovely people. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 9 - Bebe**

A sterilized room filled with medical equipments, an emaciated woman who looked extremely ill for a long period of time, laid on a pristine bed. The woman was dying, her eyes were glaze over, showing the long struggle had taken it's toll on her.

A small voice filled with sorrow and despair said desperately. "Mama, please don't go, don't leave me behind."

The small voice wished with all her hearts for her mother to get better, she pleaded and begged, she promise to destroy more witches, she promise to bring more Grief Seeds. She even offered her soul for a second wish, but the Incubator were unmoved by her plea.

As the final light left her mother's eyes, as the machine that kept watch on her heartbeat fell silent.

The young girl's hearts fell into despair, dark and overwhelming emotion flooded her very soul, emotion so dark it tainted the vibrant soul gem in her tiny little palm. Despair so deep, it ruptured the very reality itself. It was then the truly horrific unfolded, the girl soul gem turned pitch black, then imploded into a silver spindle with a pure black gem in the centre.

Screams of insanity, regret and despair echoed through the now darkened room.

(Line break)

Qrow woke up with a yell, he was completely drenched in cold sweat.

"What the hell!" Qrow swore out loud, wiping sweat off his face, he tried to calm his beating heart. Qrow berated himself. He was an elite huntsman for crying out loud, he fought horror in the deepest part of Grimm land, along with the vilest Human and Faunus in the underworld.

However that dream took the cake and ate it whole. The intensity of that despair were enough to draw Grimm from hundred of miles away by his estimation. But Qrow had a feeling that he had underestimated the sheer scale of that despair.

Qrow was brought out of his thoughts when the door to his room slammed open. A concerned Raven stormed in. "Qrow! You OK? What happened!?"

"God damn it Raven! Don't you knock!?" Qrow complained angrily.

"If you didn't scream like a little girl, I might not have rushed here like this! What the..." Raven came to a stuttering halt when she noticed something was moving under Qrow's bedsheets. "For God's sake Qrow! Do you really have time for that!?"

Qrow was very confused, it was then he also noticed there was something in bed with him. He pulled the sheet back and turned as white as snow.

A young girl no older then ten slept nestled up against his stomach, she had long white wavy hair, pale white skin much like Ruby's. She was also in her pyjamas.

It was official, he was going to hell and Raven was going to personally send him there, that was confirmed when he heard a blade being drawn from Raven's barrel sheath.

A cold voice filled with disgust and fury flooded the room. "To think that you would lay a hand on such a young girl, such disgrace can only be redeemed with blood. Prepare yourself!"

"Raven! Wait! I don't remember how this happened!" On hind sight, Qrow realized that was a bloody stupid things to say.

Killing intent filled the room. "Then you should have lay off the booze!" Raven suddenly attacked. Qrow quickly leaped out of the bed, scant seconds before the blade cut into his neck, instead it cut straight through the pillow and the bed, bisecting it.

A roaring crash thundered as the bed collapsed. Qrow tried to make a dash for the window, but Raven was there before him. He dodged once again as the blade bit into the wall behind him. Qrow shouted in panic. "Raven! Will you calm the hell down! And let me explain!"

Before Raven could say anything, a small voice said with confusion. "Mister Qrow?" The young girl had woken up.

Qrow had his back against the wall, the moment hesitation from Raven was the chance he needed to escape his bloody maniac of a sister. However, before he could make a move, a small white missile slammed into his stomach, a happy child like squeal resounded in his ears. "Good morning! Mister Qrow!"

The young girl enthusiastically hugged him around his stomach. It was only now he noticed something familiar about the girl before him, he looked into her strangely coloured eyes.

"Bebe!?" It was official, either he had gone completely bonkers or this just made top ten on the weirdest things that has ever happened to me list.

The girl smiled while looking up at him. "Yay! Mister Qrow recognises me!"

"So you know her?" Raven said, but was ignored by both. Not on purpose mind you.

"H... How did this happen!? How is it..." Qrow thought back on something that Mami always said. She always referred to Bebe as she or her, not it or he. It was then Qrow knew that Mami had known Bebe could transform all along.

"My love of Mister Qrow has turn me into a real girl." Bebe said with a bright smile.

Either Bebe was extremely naïve or she's just like Mami, whom Qrow had concluded, like to screw with people's head. He was leaning on the latter of that statement.

"Qrow! You perverted SCUMBAG!" Raven shouted as she punched him square in the face and smashed him head through the wall. Qrow realized too late that nothing would save him from Raven's wrath.

(Line break)

"Ow! OW! OWWWW!" Qrow yelled in pain as Mami dabbed disinfectant onto the cut on his face.

"Will you stop flinching and moving around. It is hard enough getting the cut under your eye without you moving." Mami sighed at Qrow's reaction.

"Can't you just use your magic to heal me instantly? It will save a lot of hassle and pain on my part!" Qrow growled in agony.

"I guess I could." Mami said while dabbing Qrow's face with more disinfectant. He gave her a 'Why not!?' look. "But where would be the fun in that." Now Qrow was downright pissed at all of them.

Raven coughed into her hand to get everyone's attention. "I take it you know my brother, both of you."

Mami put away the disinfectant before greeting Raven politely. "Mami Tomoe and this little lady here is Bebe."

The girl Bebe was still clung to Qrow's arm, all the while glaring at Raven.

"It's good to meet you, Miss Tomoe. My name is Raven Branwen." Raven said politely.

"Oh, you must be Yang's mother. I would normally follow that up with, 'I heard so much about you'. However Qrow and Taiyang were very tight lipped and Yang simply know nothing about you." Mami's tone were dripping with sarcasm, which actually made Raven flinch uncomfortably. "However I'm not going to judge, I will leave that to Yang."

"I really hope it won't come to that." Raven said with a very slight apprehension, which Qrow found rather hilarious.

"Consider how little contact you have with your immediate family, I guess there is a reason why you shown up now. So what is it that you want, Mrs or is it Miss Branwen? Did you even bother with a divorce?" Qrow would've howled with laughter, if not for the fact that Raven were about to explode with rage.

Raven took a long deep breath, then pretended she didn't hear the jab Mami threw at her. "I like you to come with me and become the new spiritual symbol of my clan."

"I'm sorry, but I will have to refuse." Mami replied simply.

Raven groaned. "Can you at least take some time to consider or hear the rest of my proposal?"

"Miss Branwen, there are dear friends I need to meet at Beacon, that also include your daughter, but I must ask, why did you chose me to be this 'symbol'?"

Qrow answered instead. "Because my dear sister think you're a Maiden. On that note is Bebe also... you know."

Mami sighed at Qrow discomfort. "Qrow, please say it like it is, we are magical girls and yes, Bebe is also a magical girl like me."

Raven looked over to Qrow with a deadpan expression. "Magical girl? Did Ozpin put you up to this? Where is the camera?"

"Yes. No. and there isn't one. Believe me, I really just prefer to call them Maidens." Qrow groaned.

Mami pouted. "Honestly, after everything you saw, you still doubt..."

Qrow interrupted. "Kid. I believe everything you say. Except! The magical girl part. That's a bit hard for a grown up like me to accept."

Raven snorted. "You! A grown up? I'm surprised you haven't tried to seduce her already."

"Raven. I don't hit on kids! Just in case you didn't notice, Mami here is only fifteen! She's Ruby's age for crying out loud!" Qrow said with annoyance.

Mami sighed. "It's true, Qrow would rather marry his booze then any woman. No matter how attractive they are. A week ago I made an agreement with Qrow, that I would do any one thing he ask for."

"That's a risky thing to agree to." Raven said sarcastically.

"On hind sight it was, but at the time it was needed. What Qrow asked of me was..." At this Raven was glaring at Qrow. "...to never stop him from drinking ever again."

At this both Mami and Raven looked at Qrow as if they saw something both disgusting and pitiful. It was also then Qrow had chosen to drink from his flask. He looked at them and said with confusion. "What?"

Bebe nuzzled up to Qrow. "It's okay mister Qrow, Bebe still like you."

"Ummm... thanks?" Qrow then turned to Mami. "Kid, why did Bebe chose now of all time to take human form? And why oh WHY!? Did she sneak into my bed!"

"You really are clueless, aren't you. It's because you ignored her for a whole week, of course you're going to end up hurting her feeling." Mami chastise Qrow.

"How was I suppose to know! I didn't know Bebe was a mag... I mean a Maiden like you! And that still doesn't explain why she was in my bed!" Qrow complained.

"Bebe like Qrow, that's why Bebe was in Qrow's bed." Bebe said with childish innocence. Qrow winced as the guilt finally caught up to him.

"Bebe, kid, I'm sorry I ignored you. I'm really sorry, all right." Qrow said while bowing his head.

Qrow felt Bebe pat his head, which was both weird and embarrassing. "There, there. Bebe forgive you, but Qrow have to buy Bebe wheels and wheels of cheese, okay?"

Raven snorted in amusement at the sight, Qrow getting whipped by a pair of adolescent Maidens was hilarious. Raven made her decision there and then. "Well, since neither of you want to come with me now. I guess I have no choice but to go with you all to Beacon." 'And somehow convince you to become our Spring Maiden before Ozpin does.' Raven thought.

"Good lord, you really don't give up, do you." Qrow groaned.

Before either Raven or Qrow could descend into another argument. Bebe said to Mami. "Mami! Mami! Bebe slept with Qrow, does that make Bebe a mature woman?"

Both Raven and Qrow yelled in sync. "Hell NO!"

(Line break)

Weiss sighed deeply, what she heard from Ruby was beyond disturbing, utterly insane. It was worse then that God awful show, 'The Outer Limit'. Weiss wanted nothing more then to get the best shrink money could buy for Ruby.

Existence of magical girls, their cruel fate of becoming witches, and worse of all, Ruby's best friend Madoka kept on dying. The very thought of time travel and time paradox was giving her a massive headache.

So why hadn't Weiss committed Ruby to the nearest mental asylum? For starter Yang would beat her black and blue, and then some if she did. However the most important reason was Ruby's new power, the power to freeze time itself. It was both amazing and down right terrifying, it was near unbeatable.

It also gave Ruby's dreams or nightmare as Weiss like to call them credits. The very thought, any of Ruby's dreams were real were outright terrifying. The cruel and manipulative Incubator, the terrifying and insane witches, who were once magical girls. The endless cycle of death and rewind.

And Weiss didn't have a single solution to any of this, more then once Weiss woke up even earlier then usual to find Ruby in tears.

From what Ruby told her, Homura tried to tell Madoka, Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko the final fate of magical girls. When she finally showed proof when Sayaka turned into a witch, the result were catastrophic.

Mami had a psychotic break down, she killed Kyoko, then tried to kill Homura. Seeing Ruby's own friend turned her gun on her had traumatized Ruby, even more so when Madoka killed Mami. The ever sweet and gentle Madoka did something so horrific and terrible, that action broke her too.

In the end it was all for naught, both Madoka and Homura was on the verge of death, it greatly troubled Weiss how the ever cheerful Ruby could describe the unending despair Homura felt. In the end Madoka save Homura with her last Grief seed, she also asked Homura to stop her from making a contract to become a magical girl.

However what had really got under Weiss's skin was when Madoka asked Homura to kill her, to stop her from becoming a witch. Ruby experience that first hand, she couldn't even imagine what that must have been like.

But in the end, none of it made any sense! All of Ruby's friends were alive and well, they grew up together, they knew each other all their lives! So where was all this coming from?

Ruby wanted to talk to Madoka about this, but Weiss had advice against it. Weiss thought that Ruby telling her best friend, that she dreamed of her dying all the time was a VERY bad idea. Thus Weiss tried to do the next best thing. Keep Ruby's mind off her dreams, by keeping her busy, very very busy.

"Interesting, so you can carry nearly infinite amount of items in that shield." Weiss said as she examined the strange device.

"Well yea, don't know how it actually works, I only knew about it because..." Ruby's expression became downcast. "of Homura."

Weiss realized she need to quickly distract Ruby from her thoughts. "Excellent! Lets start by storing those props in the shield and get them to the ball room, now hurry up. You might have all the time in the world, but I don't."

"Aww. But they look really heavy!" Ruby complained.

"All the more reason to get a move on." Weiss said with a smile.

Ruby rotated her shield, then vanished. All the props were gone in an instant, only to be replaced by an exhausted looking Ruby Rose.

Weiss sighed. "You didn't have to stop time to store them, you know."

Ruby panted. "Yea... but... need to... practice."

Now Weiss was a bit concerned. "Ruby, why do you need to practice?"

Ruby managed to get her breathing under control. "I have to get stronger, much stronger for..." Ruby stopped, her expression puzzled.

Weiss could guess what Ruby was about to say. "Madoka. There is nothing wrong with that." After what Ruby kept seeing in her dreams, it was no wonder that Ruby had developed a protective instinct over her best friend.

"That's not it." Ruby said as she looked over to Weiss. "I became a huntress because I wanted to protect everyone, I believe everyone should have a happy ending, but..."

"But?" Weiss prompted.

"For a moment there, I felt all that mattered was Madoka... and no one else..." Tears began to fall from Ruby's eyes. "It's so sad... why did I think like that? Even if it was for a moment."

Weiss hugged Ruby, her voice gentle and kind. "It's all right, that's not you. The Ruby Rose I know, loves everyone, just keep remembering who you really are. You're Ruby Rose, not Homura Akemi."

Ruby sniffled, a hint of a smile on her face. "Thanks Weiss, I didn't know you can be so nice."

"Don't get use to it." Weiss huffed.

(Line break)

'How many days has it been? Since she slapped Weiss.' Blake thought to herself at the cafe, nursing an extra strong black coffee.

Blake thought it might have been three or four days since she ran away... again. For those past few days, she slept even less and focused all her effort into finding Torchwick. She also disabled her Scroll and the tracking device with it, she was in no mood to see Weiss or any member of team RWBY.

Blake sighed as she flicked through information after information on her second Scroll. All of which were dead ends. Just like the day before and week before that. Torchwick had gone underground and left nothing behind.

Blake was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice someone was calling her name. It wasn't until that someone shook her by the shoulder that she took notice.

Blake almost jumped out of her skin. "W-What the!? " It was then Blake finally took notice of the person with pink hair and pink iris, that was looking at her with concern. Blake stuttered in surprise. "M-Madoka!?"

"Hello Miss Belladonna, are you all right?" Madoka said with concern.

"I...I'm ok, just a bit tired." Blake said, but her fatigue seeped through her speech.

"Are you sure? I can call Ru..." Madoka said as she reached for her Scroll.

Blake lost her temper. "I said I'm fine!" She was a lot more tired then she would ever admit. She even shouted at one of the nicest person she ever known.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Madoka was shocked by Blake's outburst.

"No... No, it's ok. I just want to be left alone." Blake quickly stood up, then the world suddenly spun around her, she lost her footing as everything became distorted, even her hearing. Blake wondered why the ground was rushing up to meet her.

Madoka was shouting her name in panic.

(Line break)

Blake woke up to a wall of pure white, it took her a moment before she realized she was staring at the ceiling, the smell of antiseptic filled the room. The sound of water dripping came from her left. Blake groaned when she saw a needle in her arm connected to the drip.

'How long was I out?' Blake thought to herself, but it didn't matter, she needed to go back to her search, she need to find Torchwick and the White Fang.

Just as she was about to reach for the drip in her arm, a voice interrupted. "I would appreciate it, if you are not about to do what I think you are about to do."

Blake swallowed nervously as she recognised that voice, it belong to none other then Doctor Iris Black. She continued as she sat beside Blake. "It's been awhile since this clinic had to treat patient that had exhausted themselves to the point of collapse. You should thank nurse Kaname, she caught you in the nick of time or I would've added concussion to your chart as well."

"I'm sorry." Blake had no idea what else to say.

"Don't be, we're sending the bills to Beacon, since all Beacon students and graduates has medical cover, inside and outside of Beacon, also for any known or unknown illness." Iris said with sarcasm.

It was then Blake realized that Professor Goodwitch was going to rip her a new one, when she hear about this. 'Wait! What about her team!?' Blake thought. "Umm, did you contact team RWBY?" Blake asked expecting the worse.

"No." Iris answered simply, which confused Blake greatly.

"Why not?" Blake had to ask.

"Because nurse Kaname asked me not to, whatever it is, you don't want your team to know where you are. You should thank her when you have the chance." Iris said sternly.

"How long was I out?" Blake asked with dread.

"About eight hours, clinic is closing, but you will be staying the..." Irish said, but she was interrupted.

"I have to go. I wasted too much time already." Blake was about to remove her IV drip, but she froze when she felt malevolent and violent intent from Iris Black.

"You remove that IV drip and I will sedate, then sanction you for your own heath." Growled Iris.

"You can't do this!" Blake shouted angrily.

"I can and I will." Iris pulled out a sharp and lethal looking syringe. "Don't think you're the first uncooperative patient I came across."

Blake tried to calm herself down, even thought she wanted nothing more then to leave and continue her investigation. "Please! You don't understand! I'm the only one that can stop them! If I don't go now, more people will get hurt."

Iris sighed, she seen this before in law enforcement, fire fighters, soldiers and new doctors. "Blake Belladonna. Settle down." Iris growled.

Once Blake stopped trying to argue or leave her bed, Iris continued. "I'm sure what ever it is, is very very important. Considering you ran yourself to the point of fainting, and I will put a hundred Lien you didn't have a full eight hours sleep for the last two week."

Blake couldn't argue with that, even she couldn't remember when she had a good night sleep. "Then please let me..." Blake pleaded.

Iris made a shush motion with her hand. "I'm not done. Look, I know where you're coming from. In your line of work, life are at stake, and I'm not going to pretend to know what it is you're going through. However, I can tell you from personal experience, a tired person makes mistake and in my line of work as a doctor. Mistake cost lives. For that reason I make it a point that everyone, myself included get enough rest and down time."

"It's not the same..." Blake tried to argue.

"It isn't? Don't you think I tried to save as many lives as I can. Injury and illness don't sleep or take holidays. I have patients come in at all time of night and day, work days and holidays. Believe me I would like nothing more then to save and help every person that came through that door, that's why I became a doctor, but even I knew I have limits and I would never be able to sleep well again if someone died because I didn't get enough rest." Iris chided Blake.

Blake thought of her own situation, she knew the urgency of finding the White Fang and Torchwick, but was it worth the lives of her team or those who might get caught up.

"Just to let you know. You work a lot better when you have proper rest and down time. I know, I'm a doctor." Iris then moved over to the IV and checked it's volume. She continued. "And just encase that didn't convince you, I have the power to detain and treat you until I'm fully satisfied that you've recovered. Also I just added sedative to your IV."

"What! I...w...as...n't..." Blake tried to speak, but her speech began to slur, as she struggled to stay awake.

"You still need another eight hours sleep, tomorrow morning your team will be here to pick you up. Until then, good night and sweet dream." Iris said with a sadistic smile.

One thought came to Blake's mind as unconsciousness claimed her. 'She will never come here when she get ill, ever again!'

 **AN: And another on done. Nothing major in this chapter, just moving the plots along for a time being. More will happen in later chapters, enjoy the laugh and the peace... while you can.**

 **Now onto the review.**

 **pre74: And more to come in the future plus a couple of flash back.**

 **speckofstardust: Not giving a straight answer on that one. You have to wait a bit to find out. Won't be long. Promise.**

 **Student: Time stop is always OP no matter where you find them. Baldurs Gate 2. Sands of time. Constantine. As for Cinder, wait and see. Future chapters will diverge massively from cannon, that's a given. As for Ruby using time stop and it's cost, there are always a cost. You just have to wait a bit to see what that is. ;)**

 **ultima-owner: Glad you like it. Took me a while to decide to use that one. Was originally going to use rope, candle and wooden horse. But this is Ruby we're talking about.**


	10. Chapter 10 – End of a distant dream

**Remnant of dreams**

 **AN: Almost half of this chapter is recap of the last episode of Madoka Magi. If you don't want to read this segment, just skip to the next line break. You won't miss much... I think.**

 **Chapter 10 – End of a distant dream**

Ruby had lost count the number of time loop Homura had been through. Ever since the time loop which Madoka asked her to stop her from becoming a magical girl. Homura had become cold and distant, she always tried her best to save Madoka, but with each failure, with each death, Ruby could feel Homura's hearts breaking.

After Madoka died so many times, Ruby wondered how Homura stayed sane. Ruby knew Homura's reason and cold logic, but it does not mean she understand how she kept going.

During this time loop, Homura broke down and for the first rime in so many time loop, she told Madoka everything and begged her not to become a magical girl.

Just like all the other time loop, Homura tried to defeat Walpurgistnaught, and just like all the other time loop, Homura lost.

However unlike all the other times, Homura would try again and rewind. This time she knew, that going back through time would increase the burden on Madoka's karmic destiny. The reason why she kept failing, the reason why Madoka kept turning into a witch faster and faster, the reason why Madoka always dies at the end...

It was all her fault.

At that moment, Homura gave up. Ruby felt despair unlike anything else, nothing could possibly describe how dark it was, or how endless it felt. Death would have been merciful.

Homura's soul gem darkened before her eyes, when Ruby thought the end had finally come. A voice brought her back to reality.

"That's enough... that's enough Homura-chan." Madoka held her hand with the most serene and peaceful expression.

Panic swelled in Ruby's heart. 'Why? Why did she come?'

Madoka turned to face Walpurgistnaught with Kyubey by her side. Homura said in shock and dismay. "Madoka... You can't..."

Madoka turned towards Homura with a small smile. "Homura-chan. I'm sorry. But I'm going to be a magical girl."

Ruby felt tears in her eyes. "Madoka... Don't do it!"

Madoka smiled serenely. "I finally figured it out what I want to wish for. I know what I want now more than anything else. And I'm ready to trade my life for it with no regrets."

Homura cried bitterly. "But you can't! If you do then... everything I've fought for... it's all for nothing!"

Madoka gently embraced Homura. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You've been protecting me for a long time, and I'll never forget that. I know you're the reason that I'm the person I am today." Madoka looked Homura in the eyes as she stood back up. " I'm so sorry. I really want this, it's the answer I've been looking for, I swear, I promise I won't ever let your efforts be in vain. Believe me, Homura."

Ruby wanted nothing more then to stop Madoka from making that wish, she want to save her friend, just like Homura.

"You are the centre of karmic destiny from many different timelines. So, no matter how enormous your wish, it most definitely will come true." Kyubey said with a tone of confidence and a hint of excitement.

How Ruby hate the Incubator with all her hearts. Even if they claim to do this for a greater purpose of stopping entropy. Even if they claim to never have emotion like human. Even if they claim not knowing what their definition of good and evil are. Ruby could almost sense the smugness from this deceitful little critter.

"You sure it will?" Madoka questioned.

"Of course! Madoka Kaname. Now, what is the wish which you will trade your soul for?" The Incubator said with a tone of joy.

Madoka took a deep breath, then said with unrivalled conviction. "I wish... I wish I have the power to erase witches before they're born. Every single witch from the past, present and future, everywhere."

Ruby didn't understand the implication of Madoka's wish or how massive it was, but to get a clear open reaction from the emotionless Incubator, it must have been impressive.

"That wish. Once it's granted, it would unravel the fabric of time itself! It violates the laws of karmic destiny! A-Are you trying to become a god!?" Ruby could have sworn she heard fear in the Incubator's tone.

"I don't care what I become. All the magical girls, who believed in hope and fought witches, I don't want them to suffer or cry any more. I want them to be at peace, and if that goes against the laws of universe, then I'll just rewrite those laws. That's the only thing I want. It's what I wish for. Now, grant my wish, Incubator!" Madoka shouted with conviction, her eyes were blazing with determination. A blinding white light enveloped Madoka as her wish was granted.

When the light died down, Madoka stood before Homura in her magical girl outfit. However, unlike all the previous transformation. This seemed more complete, more grandiose, more divine.

Madoka nook an arrow in her pink rose bow, then fired the arrow straight above into the dark stormy skies. The moment the arrow plunged into the dark clouds, it exploded into a glyph of symmetrical symbols made of pink lights. The dark ominous storm cloud was blown apart in an instant, revealing clear blue skies and soft white clouds as far as the eyes could see.

Ruby cried at the scene before her, countless arrows of light launched in all direction, Ruby had a feeling that each arrow had a target and they were following Madoka's wish.

The demented laughter from Walpurgistnaught faltered as it was torn apart by countless arrows of light leaving only a gigantic gear floating towards Madoka.

"That's enough. It's all right now. You don't have to hate anyone any more, and you don't have to curse anyone any more either. I'll go back before you turned into this, and take the burden of all your pain." Madoka said with a sincere smile, a fulfilling smile.

The massive gear expelled countless magical girl silhouettes, made of kaleidoscope of nauseating colours. They danced around Madoka before everything was consumed in a blinding white light.

Ruby felt like she was floating in water. It was quite, it was peaceful. Then she heard a familiar voice, that she hated above all else. "The universe is in the process of reordering itself based on Madoka's new laws of reality."

'What?' Ruby thought, she has no idea what the Incubator was talking about.

"That's right. Your magic gives you the power to travel back and forth in time. Would you like to see how the existence called Madoka Kaname meets her ultimate end?" The Incubator sounded too gleeful for Ruby's liking.

Ruby was astonished to find herself on the moon, a whole and unbroken moon. She looked towards the green and blue planet. It was only now she realized with absolute certainty, this was not Remnant. Before Ruby could ponder what it was like to be the first person to reach outer space, she notice a rapidly approaching object heading towards the planet.

"That's the Soul Gem her wish created. Impressive, isn't it?" The Incubator said in awe.

"No way..." Homura said in disbelief.

Ruby was stunned into silence as she watched the black meteor filled with sickly kaleidoscope of nauseating colour flew by her, far too close to her liking.

"The wish she made carries a heavy burden. Imagine all the curses she'll have to take on now. With all the hope she's harnessing, she's giving birth to a new universe. But that means her eventual despair will be so great, it would destroy another universe. It's only natural." The Incubator said casually.

The meteor began to crack like an egg, reality shattered around the meteor. The enormous soul gem shattered to form a planet size monster, a witch of unimaginable magnitude.

Ruby cried in dismay as the whole planet was smothered in a dark mist, with countless insane laughter and cackles. She could see faces within the mist, distorted and in agony. It was a nightmare. 'This can't be happening! After all this!' Ruby thought as tears ran freely from her eyes.

"No. It's all right." Ruby turned towards the familiar voice and saw Madoka. Her form began to change, she became taller, more mature, her beautiful pink hair grew impossibly long, a flowing white dress with extremely long skirt formed around her, it even came with pure white wings. Her eyes turned bright gold.

Madoka said with unshaken confidence. "Remember. I wished for the power to erase all witches, and if what I wished for really did come true, then even I..." Madoka drew back her bow, Ruby could feel the presence and power of an entire universe behind Madoka. "don't have a thing to worry about ever!"

Madoka let lose as an enormous glyph appeared behind her, a storm of arrows rained down on the planet size witch, obliterating it in a flash of white light. The wall of white light soon engulf Ruby and obscured everything.

Ruby found herself in a strange place, a place of indescribable colour, like an infinite ocean of stars and clouds, with every colour imaginable and not a patch of black could be seen.

Ruby floated weightlessly through this strange place and her mind soon registered she was naked as the day she was born. Ruby would've blushed bright red if it was her body. She had to remind herself that she was currently Homura Akemi.

A disembodied voice echoed through this strange place. "Madoka. Because of your wish, your life has no beginning or end any more. The proof of your life on earth is gone. The memories people had of you don't exist. You've crossed over onto a higher plane. Your physical body is no more. You're now a concept. No one will ever sense your presence again, and you will never be able to interact with anyone. You are no longer a part of this universe."

Homura screamed in fury. "What are you saying!? Do you honestly think Madoka would want this to happen? After everything she's done, this is her reward? I don't believe it! I can't believe it!"

Ruby tried to absorb and understand what the voice just told them. 'It's not fair... After everything we had gone through. There should be a happy ending... not this... not like this, this is too much.' Ruby cried in sorrow.

"This is worse... than death!" Homura cried, and Ruby couldn't help but agree with her.

"Uh-uh. That's not true, Homura." Homura gasped at Madoka's sudden appearance.

Madoka appeared behind Homura, Ruby could feel her warm embrace, she could feel the longing within Homura's hearts, how much she wanted to be held by the one she love. "Now I can see everything that's ever happened and everything that ever will. I see all the universes that could've been, and all the universes that are waiting to be born. Really." Madoka said reassuringly.

"Madoka." There was a tone of desperation in Homura's voice.

"I see it all, and I finally know. I know all the things you've done for me through out all those different timelines. All of it. All the times you cried and all the time you got hurt, but you kept fighting for me... I'm so sorry, I never knew until now. I'm so sorry." Madoka cried as she told Homura this.

Ruby felt her hearts ache. It shouldn't be like this, this wasn't how it was suppose to end. Madoka continued. "I had to become what I am now to really know the kind of person you are.  
And you were there all along, the most amazing friend someone like me could ever have.  
I'm so glad I know now. So, thank you, Homura... For all that's happened, you truly were my very best friend."

Ruby could feel all of Homura's emotion burst out, all her frustration, all her pain, all her suffering, all her wish and desire. Homura let it all out in a long heart rending cry, even Ruby herself felt like she was crying along with Homura.

After what felt like an eternity, Homura said with sorrow. "But what's going to happen to you now that you're like this? You don't have a home to go to any more. You'll never be able to see your family and friends. And you'll be stuck here alone by yourself forever and ever!"

"Uh-uh. It's a little too soon to be giving up hope. You managed to follow me all the way out here, didn't you? Besides, even though you're going back to your world, maybe you'll still remember me. I mean you never know, right. You'll see, everything will be fine. Just believe." Madoka said as she undid the red ribbons on her hair.

Ruby noticed Madoka becoming more and more transparent, she knew Madoka was going to leave her for good, panic began to fill her hearts. It became irrefutably apparent when Madoka gave Homura her ribbons. "Madoka..." Homura said with a tint of sorrow.

Madoka smiled knowingly. "We are magical girls, remember? We make hopes and dreams come true. They might not happen all the time, but there's no doubt miracles can really happen.  
Don't you think?" Madoka began to drift away from her.

'Don't go. Please! Don't leave!' Ruby cried in thought. Homura shouted. "Madoka! Please don't go!"

Black horizon opened up in the distance all around them. "Sorry. I've gotta go meet the others now. I don't know when, but I will see you again, Homura. I Promise. So, until then, take care of yourself, okay?" Madoka said as she began to disappear rapidly.

"Madoka!" Homura and Ruby shouted simultaneously as Madoka vanished altogether.

(Line break)

"R-by! Ru-y! Ruby!" Ruby woke up with a start as Weiss and Yang shouted in concern.

"Rube... sis. You okay?" Yang said as she look for a handkerchief.

"Yang! How can she possibly..." Weiss said in exasperation.

"It's over." Ruby interrupted, tears rolled down from her eyes.

"Ruby..." Weiss said in concern.

Ruby continued. "That was the last time loop. There is nothing to go back to... there is no Madoka to..."

Yang embraced Ruby. "Take a deep breath sis, and tell us what happened, take your time. Okay."

Ruby told them what had transpired in the final time loop, by the time Ruby was done. They were going to be late in picking Blake up from the clinic. Both Yang and Weiss had a lot to digest and think about.

(Line break)

Yang was not the brightest person, or the smartest book, or even the brightest light bulb out of the factory, Yang knew all that. When Ruby began to have those nightmares of a completely different life and gain the power to stop time. She was completely lost on what to do, she even had to ask Weiss to explain and simplify certain stuff for her.

Yang might not be bright, but she ain't stupid. Of course no one was dumb enough to say that to her face... except for Kyoko.

Yang sighed as she remembered one of the thing Kyoko used to say. 'All those nutrient has gone to your boobs instead of your brain.' Yang got into a right scuffle with Kyoko after that.

How Yang wish Kyoko was here. Hell! She would even take Mami or Sayaka. They would know how to cheer Ruby up. They might even figure all this out.

After hearing the last time loop from Ruby, even Yang felt like she wanted to cry, she might not understand all those stuff about Karmic destiny, concepts, parallel universe and so on.

However she does understand that Homura had lost Madoka forever, no amount of time jump would allow Homura to see Madoka again. In the very end, one could say Homura failed to save Madoka. Instead, it was Madoka that had saved Homura, and from how Weiss had explained about Madoka's wish, maybe every magical girls in existence as well.

Yang really wished none of Ruby's dream were real, despite her new power. Yang hated story with such a sad ending, it always reduce her to tears.

As they approached Black Mountain Clinic to pick up Blake. Yang spotted Madoka next to Blake. Yang didn't even notice the swelling water work now surging within herself.

It was a misty morning that would clear up later on, so says the weather report. Blake would rather be anywhere right now then here. She already thought about slipping into the mist and vanish from sight, but the sound of metal clicking behind her reminded her exactly why running away would be VERY bad for her health.

Blake glanced behind her. Dr Iris held a tranquillizer gun in her hands, she said in a calm and casual manner. "Don't even think about running, I can nail you with this thing at five hundred feet, and it will be a head shot."

Blake swallowed nervously. She knew without a doubt, the good doctor would do as she said. Blake wasn't sure she want to experience what it would be like to receive a tranquillizer dart to the head.

As Ruby, Weiss and Yang slowly came into view, Blake couldn't help being apprehensive, she did slap Weiss after all. To Blake it was debatable if she deserved it.

Blake froze in shock as Yang came into full view, Yang was crying rivers of tear, snots were running freely from her nose. Blake had no idea Yang felt this strongly about her, she actually began to feel guilty for being the cause of this.

Blake face reddened as she said in embarrassment. "Y-Yang! I'm sorry for causing you to worry so much, please..."

"What the hell!?" Weiss shouted when she looked towards Yang.

"Uhh... Sis?" Ruby said with equal worry.

Yang ran straight towards Blake's group, Blake brace herself for an embrace that never came.

"Madoka!" Yang cried as she embraced Madoka instead.

Yang smothered Madoka in her bosom. "Madoka! Are you eating well? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

"Eh!?" Madoka was bewildered and very confused.

Yang continued with a flurry. "I know, lets get marry! No story will kill a happy loving couple!"

"Eh!? Eh!?" Madoka became even more bewildered.

"Oh for the love of..." Weiss groaned. Ruby was still trying to catch up on what was happening.

We can do it right away! And afterwards we can consummate our union tonight! I am going to rock your world!"

"Eh!? Eh!? EHHH!" Madoka was absolutely bewildered by this point.

"Thunk!... Thuk! Thuk! Thuk!" Yang wondered what those sound were and why she felt so sleepy. Before Yang's mind could register on what actually happened, she fell unconscious on top of Madoka.

It took a moment before everyone registered what had just happened, several tranquillizer darts sprouted from Yang's back and Blake somehow managed to get her hands on a tranquillizer gun.

Blake turned to Dr Iris. "Sorry for snatching this... you're going to charge me extra for this, aren't you?"

"Actually no. You can have those free of charge. For stopping the rampaging pervert. Now if you don't mind. I need to get this pervert off nurse Kaname." Dr Iris none too gently threw the unconscious Yang off a pinned down Madoka.

After getting Madoka to her feet. "Now if you all don't mind, nurse Kaname and I need to get back to work. Come along."

Madoka snapped out of her bewilderment. "Uh, Yes! Doctor Iris. See you later Ruby!"

After the doctor and nurse returned to the clinic, Blake decided to ask. "Sooo... what is wrong with Yang?"

Weiss groaned. "It's a long story... and don't think you are off the hook. If you want to make it up to me, come to the dance."

"Okay, I'll come to the dance." Blake said without argument.

"Look. We already bee through this, you cannot keep obsessing over... wait! Did you say..." Weiss was surprised by what Blake said.

"Yes Weiss, I will go to the dance, I need some time off, but I'm not giving up." Blake said with resignation.

"Oh wow... I mean that's good! Glad to hear it." Weiss then turned to Ruby. "Ruby Rose, come give me a hand with your idiot of a sister."

As they picked up the unconscious Yang, Blake asked. "So what is wrong with Yang this time. It's a bit out of the blue for her to attack Madoka like that in broad day light."

"It's a very long story, I will tell you after class are done." Weiss said with a pounding headache, it's going to be weird explaining this to someone else.

 **AN: And done. Sorry for the recap of the last chapter of Madoka Magi, for those who knew the story. This chapter is actually helpful in getting the 'flow' of the story. In the next chapter 'The Dance', divergence will happen, which will have big implication later down the line. Now onto the review.**

 **Students: Nothing like that. Nagisa or Bebe always had the ability to chose her form. She stayed as a doll all this time because she can have more cheese in a much smaller body (made that up). As for how Qrow saw Nagisa's darkest day, you will have your answer in chapter 14 (already done). Also glad you're enjoying this.**

 **ultima-owner: I ain't done yet. As you notice, Qrow is getting surrounded by woman he really can't touch and don't like. I will let you guess who's going to turn up next.**


	11. Chapter 11 – The dance (Part one)

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **AN: Divergence will begin very soon, it will be small at first. Then it will hit like a run away freight train. This is only part one of two of this chapter. It was a bit long so had to split it into two, but you won't have long to wait for part two. Maybe two days, three tops.**

 **Chapter 11 – The dance (Part one)**

A woman of elegance, poise posture and an air of absolute command walked the corridor of Beacon, her sun kiss blond hair tied into a bun. Her eyes sharp and deadly, ready to inflict a fatale wound with but a glance. Her smile none existence as it turned into a frown. This woman was none other then Glynda Goodwitch, the most stern and terrifying professor of Beacon.

Said professor was not in a good mood, she just finished chewing out every members of team RWBY for their abysmal attendance for the past month and the medical bill from Black Mountain clinic. Which also resulted in an unusual measure being taken against Blake Belladonna.

Goodwitch had issued a city wide ban on sales of caffeinated drinks to the hidden fauns, she will not be able to purchase coffee, tea or energy drink on campus and within the city of Vale.

Goodwitch growled in annoyance, the last time they issue this type of ban was almost twenty years ago, when they had to ban the sale of alcohol to Qrow while he attended Beacon.

Fat lot of good that did, since he still somehow managed to drink himself silly. Glynda still remembered how her mentor's hair turned white while dealing with Qrow. Good thing she didn't have to deal with him then, since she was too young to attend Beacon at the time.

To make things even worse, Ozpin wanted to see her NOW! When she was just about to call it a day with a nice cup of tea and strawberry shortcake.

'This had better be good! If not, Beacon might need a new headmaster.' Glynda thought angrily.

Glynda stormed into the headmaster's office with irritation, she almost snapped angrily at him when she saw James Ironwood beside Ozpin. Glynda sighed in exasperation when she saw Ozpin with his usual cup of coffee in hand.

For a single moment Glynda wondered if she could apply the same ban on Ozpin's coffee, that she had just done on Blake Belladonna. After another moment's thought on the matter, she decided it just isn't worth the hassle. Knowing Ozpin, he would just raid Oobleck's supply and Beacon would end up in a coffee war.

"Since everyone is here, allow me to explain the purpose of this meeting." Ozpin's word brought Glynda out of her thoughts.

"I certainly hope it's about that dreadful fleet out there at the moment." Glynda said with disdain as she looked out the window, at one of Atlas's line ship.

"As much as I would like to continue that debate..." Ozpin then glared at Ironwood. "That is not the reason why I called you all here."

Both Glynda and Ironwood were curious as to what Ozpin had called them for. Ozpin gave his Scroll a quick input. A picture of a blond hair girl appeared. "The girl before you is Mami Tomoe, the new Maiden." Ozpin gave his Scroll another input, this time a young ten year old girl with wavy white hair and strangely hypnotic eyes appeared. "This is Bebe. Also another Maiden."

Glynda were aghast. "Ozpin! They are children! This must be a mistake!"

Ironwood's expression remained unchanged, as he calmly analyse everything before him. "How certain are you of your information. Is this accurate?"

"Absolutely. Qrow is with them now..." Ozpin said as Glynda growled with annoyance. Before Glynda could add her opinion. "And so is Raven."

Glynda was shocked, this changes everything. "Raven... and you allow this? Why is she even there with them?"

Ozpin sighed and seemed to age a decade before their eyes. "Raven's Maiden was killed and from what Qrow told me, so are the other two Maidens. As of now, the Fall Maiden is the last of her generation, if we exclude the unknown new Maidens."

For once Ironwood's expressionless mask was broken. "How? How did they find all the Maidens?"

Ozpin made further input on his Scroll, another two girls appeared. One with shoulder length blue hair, the other long straight fiery red hair. "Sayaka Miki and Kyoko Sakura are also Maidens."

As Ozpin predicted, both Glynda and Ironwood picked up on the anomaly. Glynda said in confusion. "But.. that's four Maidens in total. Not including Amber!"

Ironwood went for the obvious. "Did one of them steal the Fall Maiden's power?"

No, Qrow assure me none of the girls were involved in that incident. As the one that had attacked the Fall Maiden is a grown woman. There is also the matter of Qrow knowing them... personally." Ozpin said with a hint of curiosity.

"For the love of... Please tell me he didn't hit on any of them." Glynda said with a sigh.

Ozpin had to wonder what sort of reputation Qrow had, for Glynda to think he would hit onto under eighteens. "No. All four girls are Ruby Rose's childhood friends."

"All of them? How long did they have their power?" Ironwood said curiously.

"That is something I will also like to find out. Qrow had informed me both Mami Tomoe and Bebe are rather... secretive about certain information. They have yet to reveal everything." Ozpin said cryptically.

"Ozpin. How sure are you they really are Maidens?" Glynda asked.

"I trust Qrow's judgement on this. If he say they are Maidens, then I believe him. Which bring me to why I have call the both of you here." Ozpin said with trepidation, another quick input had him transferred the data into both Ironwood and Glynda Scrolls. "Keep those files on your Scroll only, everything regarding the new Maidens will be deleted from the mainframe shortly."

Ozpin turned to Goodwitch. "I need you to send a team to retrieve and escort Sayaka Miki and Kyoko Sakura. Make sure they make it to Beacon." Ozpin then turned to Ironwood. "I also need you to send someone to back up Qrow and Raven. Mami Tomoe was attacked once by Salem's minion. I won't put it pass her to try again, especially when she had beaten one of her agent."

Ironwood looked at the data within his Scroll. "I will send specialist Schnee to back them up. Qrow may not like it, but I'm sure he can be mature about this."

"Qrow and maturity do not go together." Glynda said with exasperation.

Ironwood sighed. "Schnee is all I have available at this moment, besides, Qrow will always be hostile no matter who I send."

"There must be one that will be less prone to kill each other on sight." Glynda said with a growl.

"And they will not be qualify for this mission, not if Salem is involved." Ironwood said with impatience.

Ozpin coughed. "I believe I have said everything I needed to say, if you wish to discuss this between yourself. Please do not use my office to settle your debate." Ozpin then sipped his coffee with a smile.

Glynda huffed as she stormed out of the office, while Ironwood departed politely.

Once Ozpin was sure they are gone, he activated his Scroll and brought up a picture of a girl with shoulder length pink hair tied up into twin pony tails, the name Madoka Kaname display below the picture.

Ozpin hummed to himself, Qrow had told him of his doubts on whether Madoka was also a Maiden, even thought Mami Tomoe had assure Qrow that Madoka was not. Ozpin along with Qrow wanted to believe Mami was telling the truth, but Qrow's gut feeling told him Mami was hiding something, and Ozpin agrees. The question was why? What was Mami hiding? And if so, why Madoka Kaname?

Madoka was found along with three other Maidens, is it so preposterous to think all four are Maidens. There was also the issue of Bebe, where did she come from?' A million thoughts assailed Ozpin's mind, this was becoming a massive mystery to him.

Ozpin closed his Scroll, then imputed several command on his computer terminal. The word deletion flashed on the screen as files began to vanish. Ozpin then sat back and savoured his coffee.

(Line break)

Blake could not believe it, everything Weiss told her were so completely... outrageous! It was so outrageous, she expected team JNPR to jump out and yell surprise, along with the rest of the faculty.

However, what doubt she had was blown away when Ruby demonstrated her power. Ruby held her hand when she activated her power. Blake still felt goosebumps when the world turned grey and everything except her and Ruby came to a stand still.

Ruby had explained she only recently discovered she could bring someone with her and freeze time, but Blake must be in constant contact with Ruby to remain in this time stop environment. Blake had looked out the window and actually hope it was only affecting a localize area, it would be easier to understand if that was the case. But as far as her eyes could see, everything stopped. Water suspended in mid air at the fountain, birds in mid flight, everyone frozen in the middle of their activity, it was unnerving.

"So what do you think, should we tell the professors?" Blake was broken out of her thoughts by Weiss's question.

Blake thought for a moment. "No. I don't think that will be a good idea. At least not yet."

"Ummm... I didn't think it would be a good idea either." Weiss hummed. "We should be able to trust her uncle Qrow and her father Taiyang, they are her family. Anyone else... we just can't risk it."

"Have you talked about this with Yang and Ruby?" Blake asked.

"Course I did!... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to snap at you. The stress of everything is finally getting to me and most of them are coming from Ruby." Weiss then sighed. "You know I would give almost anything or pay any price for an amazing power, one that Ruby has will make her the most powerful person in all of Remnant..."

"But?" Blake prompted.

"After hearing about Homura Akemi, I beginning to have second thoughts. What all those girls gave up for their wish. Their lives, their families, their friends, their very sanity... and all for what? A wish that will one day turn against them, that will drive them into such despair that would make our Grimm look tame in comparison." Weiss ranted.

"Weiss, what are you getting at?" Blake asked in concern.

"Ruby... I'm afraid she's going to end up like those girls in her dream... stories... What ever the hell they are!" There were fear and anger in Weiss's voice.

"Weiss! Calm down! Ruby is not going to end up like those girls. I'm sure there is a logical explanation to all this." Blake said as calmly as possible.

Weiss took a deep breath and wipe away the glimmer of tears that was beginning to form. "You... You're right. Ruby won't fall into despair... not our ever cheerful Ruby... she won't become a witch. God, this is so stupid, give it a few month and she will be the ever spoilt brat like before." Weiss tried to laugh and convince herself, but it was hollow and empty.

"Let's go to the dance, that will at least take your mind off this bizarre series of events." Blake tried to cheer Weiss up. She never saw that one coming for her, a former member of White Fang cheering up a Schnee.

"Sure, let's get to the dance before Yang did something stupid and get arrested." Weiss said as she stood up.

"For once we agree on something, the world must be coming to an end." Blake said sarcastically.

"Won't it be funny if you just jinxed us all." Weiss retorted with a smirk as they left for the dance.

(Line break)

Yang sighed internally as she stood behind the reception desk. Yang did not mind being the receptionist and host of the dance that she and everyone else setup, but she had better things to do, or could be doing then standing here.

How she wanted to drive Bumblebee down to Black Mountain clinic and personally bring Madoka to the dance, but NO! Weiss and Blake forced her to stay and do her job, they send Ruby to go and pick up Madoka instead.

Yang tried to enthusiastically invite and welcome everyone to the dance, but it felt hollow and empty. That was until the person she was waiting for finally turned up.

Madoka in a beautiful white dress with frills, the knee length skirt was both modest and alluring, she also wore white high heel shoes, her hair tied up in their usual pony tail with white ribbons, her smile warm the hearts of anyone who saw her.

Yang focus was so completely on Madoka, she failed to notice her sister and Blake, whom also stood next to Madoka. Ruby in her black and red dress with rather short skirt, for once she was not in her red cloak. But she was having a lot of trouble walking in her high heels.

Blake was in her all black dress, her ribbon hid her feline ears like always, she had no trouble moving in her current getup. Which was VERY fortunate as she caught Yang's face with her vice like hand as she tried to embrace Madoka... again.

Blake's iron grip clamped down onto Yang's face as she yelled in panic. "OWWW! OWWW! Blake! Watch the merchandise! You're going to crush my face!"

Blake said in an icy cold tone, along with several blood vessels popping up on her arm and face. "I will VERY much appreciate it, if my partner don't go around molesting young girl, especially in the full view of everyone in Beacon!"

Yang was then lifted off the ground by her face, Blake's grip tightened even more. "OK! OK! I'm sorry! I understand! Loud and clear!"

Both Ruby and Madoka could only laugh nervously at what was happening before their eyes, then pretended they didn't know them.

Weiss sighed. "Yang, Blake. Will you two cut it out! You're making a scene!" True to Weiss's word, the duo were getting some attentions.

With some reluctance on Blake's part, she let Yang go. Yang rubbed her face and tried to numb the pain. "Oww Blake, that was really not cool. You don't have to feel jealous."

"Excuse me!?" Blake said with disbelief. There was no way Yang notice her blushing back at the clinic, Blake was ready to admit she might be attracted to Yang and all that, but she haven't quite fallen in love with her.

Yang whispered in Blake's ear. "It's OK. I will let you have a turn with Madoka, I can share."

Yang had a massive smile that literally lit up the whole room, she also gave Blake a thumbs up. Yang had failed to notice a sudden drop in temperature, she only noticed something was VERY wrong when Blake yowled like an angry cat.

Within moments, Blake leaped onto Yang like a vengeful cat from hell, the ensuing cats' fight that erupted would be immortalized in everyone's scroll.

Fortunately Glynda Goodwitch put an end to the fight as soon as she heard of it, it had prevented what would have been catastrophic damage to the dance party, along with it's building. Both Yang ans Blake were detained and banned from the party until further notice.

Weiss buried her face in her hands, she wanted to cry as Ruby tries to cheer her up. "Come on Weiss, it's not that bad..."

That was the wrong thing to say. "Not that bad? Not that BAD! It's a freaking disaster! No one is going to remember the dance! They only going to remember the Cat Fight!" Weiss ranted angrily at Ruby with Madoka cowering at her side.

Weiss then grabbed onto Ruby's shoulder with an iron grip, angry tears streaming down Weiss's face. "You can turn back time, right!? Give me back the time I wasted on preparing this dance! Do it now!" By this point Weiss was shaking Ruby back and forth.

"Weiss... Calm... Urk!... Down!... Please!" Ruby desperately said while doing her best not to bite her tongue.

"Ummm... I didn't know Ruby can do that." Madoka said while keeping Ruby between herself and Weiss.

Realizing her mistake, Weiss tried to salvage the situation. "I'm sorry, that's just a metaphor. Ruby is fast, but she's not so fast that she can turn back time itself."

"Ohh. I get it now... I think..." Madoka said while obviously trying to understand that metaphor, while Ruby sighed in relief.

They were not ready for Madoka or anyone outside of team RWBY to learn about Ruby's new ability.

Weiss had an idea. "Madoka, can you teach Ruby how to dance. The dolt still having trouble with her high heels."

"Hey! They're really difficult to walk on! How do you even fight in those? I should have worn my boots instead." Ruby pouted.

Weiss gave Ruby a bland look. "No ladies wears boots to a formal dance. And for your information I fight just fine with my high heels. Now stop dragging your feet an show your friend a good time, while I take over Yang's job."

Madoka grabbed Ruby's hand and said with a giggle. "Come on Ruby, I will be more then happy to show you how to dance."

Ruby was dragged onto the dance floor. "Madoka! Not you as well!" Ruby whined.

As one pink hair girl tried to teach her friend how to dance. Weiss politely greeted another pair of students, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black.

"Well. Ain't this a lively party. Everyone oh so happy." Mercury said in a mocking tone as they made their way towards the quieter area of the party.

"Mercury. Can you go one day without trying to tick me off? I will even settle for an hour." Emerald said angrily.

Mercury thought for a moment, he even used a 'thinking' pose, eventually he said. "Naa, it will be no fun at all if I did that. Got to get the most out of our together time."

"I swear to God, I'm going to..." Emerald said as she tried to message her migraine away.

Mercury spotted someone interesting and said with a smirk. "Hey. Guess what. Your favourite kid is here as well."

"What!?" Emerald said in surprise as Mercury pointed towards a pair of girls on the dance floor, a pink hair girl tried to teach a fumbling black hair girl to dance.

"Look like your charge Madoka is dancing with... umm, what's her name again?... ahh yes Ruby Rose. Man, look at how 'happy' they are." Mercury said with an ever widening smile.

"God, I'm going to be sick." Emerald said with obvious disgust.

"Oh wow, you look like you're really going to be sick. Seriously, what did the kid ever do to you? For you to react like that." Mercury said while preparing for an angry retort from Emerald, and she didn't disappoint.

"You want to know what I got against 'her'! I will tell you exactly what I have against her! There is no way 'people' like her can be this happy! This kind!" Emerald hissed.

"People like her?" Mercury was curious.

"Orphans! Mecury, the unwanted, the trash! Someone like her should have been taken apart by the other kids at the orphanage, at worse by the 'grown ups'. It's a dog eat dog world, either you take advantage of other people or you get taken advantage of!" Emerald said venomously.

"So what are you saying? She's not actually nice and it's all an act?" Mercury said as he leaned back against the wall.

Emerald glared at him. "If that was the case, I won't be this angry. You see Mercury, as you keep saying, the girl is REALLY genuinely a honest to God nice person, and not a single part is fake. Orphans like me either get pass around in the system or we run away and become street rats, both are hell no matter how you look at it."

"Tsk, sound like you're jealous of her, she has a happy life and you..." The sound of gun clicking was heard.

Emerald had her sub machine gun pointing at Mercury's stomach. "Don't you EVER say something that stupid ever again. I hate this Madoka girl with every fibre of my being and when the time comes, I will make her miserable along with everyone else in this city. I will see to it!"

"Hey Hey. Take it easy. Whatever floats your boat." Mercury then said with uncharacteristic seriousness. "Just don't go do something stupid, I would hate to kill you after all this time we known each other."

Emerald felt chills going down her and almost pulled the trigger, she then felt something on her trigger finger. Mercury placed his thumb between her finger and the trigger, he also had an iron grip on her gun. Normally Emerald would have shouted or argued, she might have even fought against Mercury. Instead she settled for pulling back and putting her weapons away.

"Whatever!" Emerald tried to sound strong, defiant. But deep down she was unnerved. It was only after she got away from Mercury, that she realized it was the first time Mercury threatened her life.

 **AN: And done. Nothing much really happens in this chapter, just some ground work for the future chapters. Now onto the reviews.**

 **Students: For starter, Madoka unable to interact with her home universe is NOT absolute. At the end of Rebellion she along with Sayaka and Bebe did appear in the 'material' universe to bring Homura back with them.**

 **As for how the whole group got there, that's one of the final plots that I need to keep under wrap for now. I'm sure you'll figure it out in the later chapter (And call me an utter bastard.) In the end all the pieces will fall together, faster then you might think.**

 **ultima-owner: If you think that's bad. The doc got serious beef with Ozpin.**


	12. Chapter 12 – The dance (Part two)

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **AN: And here is part two. Working hard on typing out future chapters, maybe two or three week before I complete the ending for this fic. It's getting there. As usual enjoy the fast update. This story is a blast for me to write as well. Also follow and favourite if you like what I got here. Peace out.**

 **Chapter 12 – The dance (Part two)**

At first it was beyond embarrassing when Madoka taught her how to dance, right in the middle of the dance floor, among all the other students. Ruby stumbled and almost fell on Madoka more then a few times, but in time as she got better and better at dancing in her high heels, it became more and more fun to dance with Madoka. It felt natural for Ruby as she spun and glided across the dance floor with Madoka matching her pace.

Ruby laughed in joy as she and Madoka dance to the rhythm of the music, she completely forgotten all the students around them, all her attention was on Madoka and Madoka only. Ruby could not explain the overwhelming joy in her hearts as she cherish this moment of pure happiness, thus when the music ended, Ruby felt a bit disappointed and lost.

However Ruby was brought out of her melancholy when sounds of hands clapping surround her. Everyone had a smile on their face as they cheered and congratulated her and Madoka, both girls turned bright red at the attention they were getting.

Pyrrha along with Ren came towards Ruby and Madoka. "Ruby! I didn't know you can dance so well, that was amazing!" Pyrrha said with genuine awe.

Ruby turned even redder, she really wish she had her cloak on her right now. She tried to deflect the attention away from herself. "I-It's nothing! I-I just happen to have a great teacher."

It was then she realized, she hadn't introduced her friend. "This is Madoka Kaname, my best friend since we were children, she also taught me how to dance just now."

"H-Hi. I-It's a pleasure to meet you." Madoka said shyly.

"Hello. I'm Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha said with a bright smile.

"Lie Ren." Ren introduced himself with a reserved smile.

"So you're the Madoka Ruby spoke so highly of. The apprentice nurse with the brightest smile in the world." Pyrrha then added. "Also the most amazing and miraculous nurse in the whole wide world."

Madoka turned extremely red and stuttered. "N-No! I-I'm still learning! I'm not that amazing, really!" Madoka turned to Ruby with a pout. "Ruby! Why did you go and say stuff like that?!"

"Well, it's true. You are amazing, even doctor Iris said so." Ruby argued.

"Muuuu... I wish you won't say stuff like that, you know I get embarrassed about stuff like that." Madoka complained while fidgeting.

It was then a certain orange hair girl popped out of nowhere. The girl ran around Madoka and took in every inch of her in awe and amazement.

Ren said with worry. "Nora... what are you doing?"

Nora immediately spun onto her partner with a wide and happy smile. "Ren! Ren! This girl is so shiny and she smells of cherry blossom. She's like an angel, only WAY better!"

"Huh?" Madoka said in confusion.

"Please don't mind Nora, she's... uhhh... always like this." Ren tried his best to hold the excitable girl back, only to be dragged along with her.

"We better get going. Sorry about Nora." Pyrrha joined in to restrain the over excited girl. They managed to give Madoka and Ruby some time to themselves.

"Umm.. they're very interesting people and good friends I bet." Madoka said with a nervous smile.

Ruby laughed nervously. "Yeahhhhh. It's never boring around here" Ruby then looked over to the drink table. "Madoka, want something to drink?"

"Okay. Wonder what they got?" Madoka said as she accompanied Ruby to the table.

As Ruby poured herself some fruit punch, and Madoka savoured quality tea of her choice. A man with a walking cane, grey hair and glasses approached Madoka.

"Hello. I hope you are enjoying the party organised by Miss Schnee and her friends." The man greeted.

Madoka smiled fondly. "Yes sir, it is a wonderful party, thank you for allowing me to attend, even though I'm not a student here."

The man smiled. "Miss, do you know who I am?"

Madoka had a small flash back. Back at the clinic there was a picture of professor Ozpin in doctor Iris office, while said doctor threw darts with unnerving accuracy at the said picture while muttering profanity and curses.

"You are professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon. My employer doctor Iris has a very high opinion of you." Madoka said with an awkward smile at the end.

Ozpin was amazed. The moment Madoka said doctor Iris has high opinion of him, she averted eye contact and her smile twitched nervously. He was amazed at how horrible Madoka was at lying.

Ozpin coughed. "Ah yes, must be the emergency treatment my huntsmen needed at an unconventional hour."

Again Madoka looked away and he could see sweat on the side of her face. Ozpin realized he might need to apologise to Doctor Iris in the very near future.

Ozpin then said with a small smile. "My apologies, my joke can be a bit dull, as my colleague has often pointed out."

"Okay..." Madoka said with uncertainty.

Ruby came up next to Madoka. "Oh! Hi! Professor Ozpin. Thanks for allowing us to throw this party."

"It is quite all right Miss Rose. You and all the students should enjoy this period of peace while you can." Ozpin said this as he gauge the girls' reaction.

"Huh? What do you mean, professor Ozpin." Ruby asked with curiosity.

"Remnant has endured an unprecedented period of peace and harmony. Although it is my hope that this peace could last forever. I am afraid it will not be so. With the gathering of Grimm and other dark forces... it will be wrong to hope that this peace will last." Ozpin said sombrely.

"You're wrong." Ozpin was surprised when Madoka said those words. "If someone said it was a mistake to have hope. I will tell them they are wrong every time. It is not a mistake to hope for a better future, it is not a mistake to wish for a better tomorrow. No matter how hopeless everything might seem."

The determination and conviction within Madoka's eyes surprised Ozpin. Her belief transcended anything he had ever seen in his unnaturally long life, to think he of all people would be lectured. He couldn't help the small chuckles that was beginning to escape from him.

"Well said Miss Kaname. No one has lectured me like that in a very long time." Ozpin said with a fond smile.

Poor Madoka realized what she had just done. She stuttered and flail her arms in panic. "I-I mean I-I didn't mean- I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was rude of..."

Ozpin laughed. "It's quite all right Miss Kaname, your speech was actually quite uplifting, even I dare to hope now."

Madoka turned bright red and chose to hid behind Ruby. It was then General Ironwood turned up. "Ozpin..." He looked over at the two girls, then turned back to Ozpin. "We have something that needs your attention right away."

Ozpin nodded then turn to Madoka and Ruby. "My apologies. Miss Kaname. Miss Rose. Duty calls."

Both Ozpin and Ironwood left the party. Ruby then said to Madoka. "That was so awesome! I can't believe you lectured head master Ozpin!"

"Muuuu! Please don't remind me, I think I'm going to die from embarrassment!" Madoka said as she buried her face into her hands.

Ruby smiled. "I know something that might take your mind off this. Let's go!"

Ruby dragged a bewildered Madoka out of the building. They ran towards the open courtyard of Beacon, they ran till they reached a massive secluded garden overlooking Vale. The countless flowers seemed to glow under the light of the shattered moon, the night skies was mostly cleared of clouds with oceans of stars glittering in the skies, in the distance several Bullheads flew slowly across the skies. It was an enchanting sight for both girls.

"Whenever something gets me down. I come here to take in the scene and unwind. The breeze here feels really good on nights like this." Ruby said as she let go of Madoka's hand.

Ruby walked ahead and looked over towards Vale, breathing in the chilly night air. Madoka smiled, however a look of concern appeared on her expression. "Ruby... are you okay?"

Ruby stopped as she looked down at the lawn. "... I'm fine." Ruby said unconvincingly.

"Ruby. You know you can always talk to me if there is something wrong... It just lately, it seem like something was bothering you. It seem like you're distancing yourself." Madoka said with concern.

There was a moment silence as Ruby turned to look Madoka in the eyes. Unbidden memories of Madoka going away forever surfaced within her mind. "...I've been having terrible dreams. Dreams of losing you again and again, going away to a place where I can never reach." Tears gathered within Ruby's eyes. "And worse of all everyone except me forgotten about you. I feel so lonely, it hurts so much without you by my side... There are even time I thought I imagined you and that you don't really exist." Ruby was openly crying at this point. "I'm such a horrible..."

Ruby was interrupted when she felt Madoka embraced her. "It's okay. That's enough. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry. It sounded so stupid..." Ruby wept.

"Ruby... you know how timid I am, you can even say I'm a little bit cowardly. The thought of leaving you, Yang, Sayaka, Mami, Kyoko and even Bebe frightens me. I'm sure if I was forced to leave any of you, I will be saddened." Madoka said in a sad tone.

Ruby's eyes widened in shock at this realization. 'How did I not see that! Of course Madoka didn't want to leave. She would never leave the people she love behind. At least not willingly.'

Ruby had no idea where this next thoughts came from. "I never should have let you go."

"You never have to. I'll always be there for you. Ruby." Madoka replied as she misunderstood what Ruby truly meant.

"There you are!" Both girls almost jumped into the air in fright as Weiss shouted in their direction. "Ruby! I would VERY much appreciate it if you will take over MY shift and allow me at least ONE dance with Neptune!"

Ruby tried to quell her rapidly beating heart, as Madoka tried her best not to shake like a leaf due to the shock of Weiss's sudden appearance. "C-Coming W-Weiss! L-Let's head back inside M-Madoka." Ruby said in stutter.

"Y-Y-Yes. L-L-Lets G-Go." Madoka wasn't doing any better then Ruby.

"Honestly! What is wrong with you two! Come on. Dolt! Before they start the last dance!" Weiss shouted at the two girls. Overall the night was good for almost everyone.

(Line break)

Ruby woken up with a yawn as the warm morning sun poured into team RWBY's room. Ruby felt refreshed. The dream, the memories of Homura Akemi no longer drove her into tears. Homura's life in the new universe seemed rather straight forward and normal. However it was a universe without Madoka, Ruby could still feel Homura's longing and nostalgia.

Ruby stretched out under the ray of the sun, she soon got changed and ready for the day ahead of her.

"Ruby. You all right?" Weiss asked with a hint of concern.

"Yep. I'm okay, never better!" Ruby said happily.

Weiss's worries faded, then she smiled. "Good, because I need the old Ruby Rose back, the immature and hyperactive child that snuck into Beacon."

"Hey! I'm not immature! I drink milk! Hyperactive, Yes! I can admit to that!" Ruby complained.

"Glad to have you back Ruby." Weiss said with genuine happiness.

A knock came from their door. "Guys. Can I come in now? I promise I will behave and I got parcels. Pretty please... come on pussy cat, I said I was sorry..." Yang moaned pathetically on the other side.

Blake looked up from her book while in her bed, she said in a frosty tone. "Do you accept ALL the term of your surrender? You will never use pun till graduation..."

"Oh come on! Pun is a part of my life! It's like asking me if I can go on without my right arm!" Yang complained.

"Will you swear to never sexually harass Madoka or anyone under the age of seventeen..."

Yang hesitated. "Define sexual..."

Blake sighed. "Can you at least swear to NEVER make any indecent proposition to me again, not on your behalf or anyone else."

"I can totally promise that, no siree, you will never hear a single sexual reference or innuendo from me to you... ever AGAIN! Now let me in before I bash this door down! It was cold last night!" Yang yelled angrily.

Weiss rolled her eyes as she opened the door. Yang's eyes were already bright red with rage. "Thank you ice queen. Now if you don't mind, I need a shower." Yang said as she passed the parcel over to Ruby.

Ruby examined the tube like parcel. "It's from dad! I wonder what it is?"

Ruby opened the lid and looked inside, but she couldn't make out what it was. Then she tipped the content towards the floor, a cylindrical black shape fell out.

Weiss and Blake looked at the odd object curiously, then it unfurled itself into a corgi, the happy mutt barked at the girls, the effect was immediate.

Blake shot to the top of the bunk bed and pushed herself into a corner.

Ruby shouted in joy. "Zwei!"

Weiss raised a sceptical eyebrow at the family pet and said the first thing that was bugging her. "Your dad air mailed your dog, and how the hell did he even fit in that parcel?"

Yang shouted from the bathroom. "Zwei!? Zwei is here!" Sound of people and item crashing could be heard as Yang rushed out of the bathroom, half drenched and with only a towel to cover her modesty.

Weiss groaned. "Yang... have some shame! At least dry yourself off!"

"Pish Posh! My HOT body will dry me off, get it! HOT... SMACK!" A book flew into Yang's face, curtsy of Blake.

"Hey! There is a letter!" Ruby shouted, ignoring the groaning Yang that was nursing her very red nose.

"What does it say?" Weiss asked.

"Girls, I will be gone for a week, I mailed Zwei and a week supplies of food..." it was then the parcel ejected a mountain of canned dog food. "Also Sayaka and Kyoko dropped by a few days ago, they will be heading to Vale a few days after you received this parcel..."

There was a moment of silence as Ruby absorbed everything, then she shouted in surprise. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Sayaka and Kyoko are coming to Vale! There is no choice, we have to ditch..."

Ruby felt her mouth clamped shut forcefully by Weiss's hand, Ruby felt increasing pressure on the lower half of her face, she could also see the vein throb on Weiss's forehead.

Weiss said in a cold icy tone full of sarcasm. "Oh pray do tell, our 'esteem' leader. You weren't going to suggest we ditch out 'first' real mission. Not after all the absences, delays and general skiving we had already done." Weiss turned up the pressure with a smile on her face. "My grade had already suffered because of this team, my chance at glory and fame is in jeopardy because of a cat girl emo..."

"That was uncalled for!" Blake said in her corner.

"A muscle for brain pervert with a lolicon complex." Weiss continued.

"All your statement are untrue and I demand proof of your accusation!" Yang said while still nursing her nose.

"And a brat of a leader, who 'always' skiving off to play with her friend!" Weiss said with white hot anger.

"HmmmpHT ummmpht Humphttt!" ruby tried to say with a pinched mouth.

Yang said on Ruby's behalf. "Sis said she only skip out on practice every other day and there is nothing wrong with wanting to see her best friend."

"Wait! You understood all that?" Blake said with amazement.

"Nope, not a word. However I would love to see Kyoko. There is a lot of... fufufu... catching up to do." Yang said with a perverted grin, everyone except Ruby blanched at Yang's perverted expression.

The sound of gears clicking was heard and Weiss no longer have Ruby in her grasp. Ruby had joined Blake on the bunk bed with Zwei in her grasp, Blake responded by shooting towards the opposite bunk bed. Weiss glared at Ruby angrily.

Meanwhile Ruby gathered as much courage as she could muster. "Yang! Don't molest Kyoko! Remember the time before they left. She almost took your arm off!"

"Naaa, she was just embarrassed because I caught her and Sayaka making out, but you! Ruby Rose! Should have told me sooner! Such juicy gossip and tales of young forbidden love! Whatever happened to never keeping secrets between siblings!" Yang ranted.

"It's because I knew what you were going to do! when you found out Kyoko and Sayaka was making out, you decided to ask if you could join in!" Ruby shouted, face bright red with embarrassment.

"Yang did WHAT!?" Blake said angrily.

"Hold up! Ruby Rose... are you telling me that your friends Sayaka and Kyoko are a couple... and this happened before they left Patch. Which would be around four years ago, which would also make them around ten years old." Weiss paused for a moment to think. "Can't be... they must be only kissing at best, it's Ruby we're talking about, there is no way she even knew what sex is, let alone..." Weiss was thinking out loud, where everyone heard what she just said.

"Don't deny reality, ice queen. What I walked into was almost full blown..." Yang was saying before being interrupted.

"NO! Just NO!" Weiss turned completely red. "There is no way! They're ten at the time! There is no way Ruby could possibly understand what they were doing!"

Ruby also turned red. "I-I didn't at first! When I first saw Sayaka and Kyoko making out, I asked uncle Qrow, but he..."

"Drank himself silly when Ruby gave him the details, Ruby also asked what they were doing." Yang added.

"Yes... I asked dad, but..." Ruby was once again interrupted.

"I never seen him stutter so much when he tried to explain the bees and the birds to my innocent little widdle Ruby." Yang said with a smirk.

"Then dad ran out as soon as he found an excuse. In the end it was Mami who... explained everything to me." At this point Ruby tried to hide her face in her cloak.

Yang being Yang chose to tease Ruby. "That's a good one! Mami might be smart, proper and all, but come on! She was eleven at the time, what did she tell..."

"She told me EVERYTHING! She told me how boy's put their Pxxxx into a girl's Vxxxxxx, she told me how boys and girls achieve orgasm! She even told me about all the foreplays like Bxxxxxx, Fxxxxxxxxx, playing with Cxxxxxxx and-and... don't even get me started on the 'toys'!" Ruby said faster and faster while her face turned redder and redder.

Everyone in the room turned bright red, they never expected Ruby to say such... dirty words! Or even knew what they meant. It was fundamentally wrong on every level!

Even Yang began to stutter. "R-Rube... A-After you heard all... umm... T-Those stuff from Mami. Did you talk to dad and uncle Qrow afterwards?"

"...Yes. They begged me to never say any of those words ever again." Ruby said while hiding behind her cloak.

"Well. That explains that. That one time I found both dad and uncle Qrow drank themselves to the point of forgetting which month they were in." Yang said in realization.

Blake decided to cut in. "Yang. Were you serious when you said you wish to join in?... with two ten year old girls."

"Of course! Someone need to supervise and play 'doctor'! I'm willing to sacrifice myself for my dear and beautiful Kyoko." Yang said without a shred of shame.

"I see..." Blake said nonchalantly with a smile, then she continued while looking towards the door. "I just heard someone knock on the door, mind getting that Yang."

"I didn't hear anything at all." Weiss said with confusion.

"It might be Kyoko, she might have arrived early." Blake said with that same smile.

Ruby saw an obvious lie and thought. 'No way sis will fall for that!'

"Kyooooko! I'm so happy to see you!" Yang opened the door in her towel.

Within moments, Blake appeared behind Yang and kicked her through the open door then quickly slammed the door shut behind Yang.

"BLAKE! Not COOL! Let me back in NOW!" Yang yelled angrily while pounding on the door.

Blake looked over to Ruby and Weiss. "Any objections?"

Both girls shook their head. Yang had that coming. Yang yelled again. "Guys! Don't leave me out here with just a towel!... Whatcha looking at buster! Scram before I bash your face in!"

"Well, guess sis could just bunk with team JNPR..." Ruby tried to consolidate.

"No she can't, team JNPR got a mission first thing in the morning. They left me a message." Weiss said with annoyance since it was Jaune who send her the message.

"Oh. I wonder what sort of mission they got? Must be important if they left before everyone else." Ruby said curiously.

Little did she know how the following days were going to unravel in ways she could even barely comprehend.

 **AN: And there. Ruby was actually enjoying the party and had someone to keep her occupied. Which also lead to her not seeing Cinder breaking and entering. This will have a bigger ramification in the coming invasion, stay tune to find out. As I said before, please add favourite and follow if you like the story, the more follow and favourite it has the more people will actually drop in and have a quick look. You will also have the thanks of the author.**

 **Now onto the review.**

 **Students: That's not a bad way to look at it. Emerald's hatred will cause her to take other drastic actions. However as for Incubator making Emerald a magical girl. There are a lot of reason I cannot make that happen, two of them are tied to the plots itself. One of which will be revealed on chapter 17.**

 **Chapter 14 will have Winter meeting the Qrow gang, expect fireworks of a sort.**

 **The next chapter will have Kyoko and Sayaka entering the scene. It's good when you have chapters plan ahead.**

 **ultima-owner: Emerald is actually a very jaded person. She dislike anyone that's happier then her and take holier then thou attitude when they don't understand 'true' suffering. Kind of makes you wonder what would have happen if she met Homura.**


	13. Chapter13 – Crimson and Cyan with cream?

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **AN: As promised here is another chapter. We are drawing closer to the main plot of this story, stay tune and find out. I should be able to constantly update for the next ten days, if we consider one chapter every two day update. Enjoy and don't forget to favourite and follow.**

 **Chapter 13 – Crimson and Cyan with ice cream?**

Island of Patch

It was midday on the beautiful Island of Patch, at the edge of the main town. Glynda Goodwitch along with team JNPR walked towards their destination. She had recruited team JNPR for this mission instead of team RWBY. The mission was to convince and escort Sayaka Miki and Kyoko Sakura to Beacon.

Glynda Goodwitch did consider team RWBY for this mission, mainly due to Ruby Rose's friendship with those maidens. However it was also due to their friendship that Glynda chose team JNPR over team RWBY. She did not want to give the impression of using Ruby Rose to coerce the two maidens to go with her. She dread to think what it would be like if the two girls took it the wrong way. The power of the maiden was not something one chose to provoke, even if the wielder were young and inexperience.

They managed to trace the two girls to this very address in Patch, which also seem VERY familiar to her, where had she seen this address?

"Professor, the perimeter are clear. There is nothing suspicious as far as we could see." Pyrrha said as the rest of team JNPR stood beside her.

"Good job Miss Nikos. Be on guard at all time. It is vital we get those girls back to Beacon." Glynda said while still distracted by her own thoughts of where she seen this house.

"Umm professor, mind if we ask why we need to escort those girls to Beacon? Are they clients or criminals that need to be..." Jaune asked.

"No!" Professor Goodwitch said harshly. "Under NO circumstances will any of you draw your weapons against those girls. The mission are on the need to know basis, just follow my lead."

"Y-Yes Ma'am" Jaune said in panic.

"Hnn Professor. The door is unlock." Ren said with concern as Nora was already in the building.

Glynda quickly yanked Nora back, she hissed as quietly as she could. "Everyone stay in formation and move quietly."

Glynda was dreading the worse case scenario, the door was unlocked, their enemies one step ahead of them. Her worse fear was confirmed when she heard moans and whimpers coming from behind the door of one of the room.

Dreading what they might find, Jaune whispered in unusual seriousness. "Professor. How do you want to proceed?"

"Take out anyone you see, except for the two girls, don't hold back. We need to get them out asap. Every moment counts." Glynda readied her crop.

Ren then noticed something on the door, a name plate with 'Yang Xiao Long' on it. Then it hit him, they were in Yang's and Ruby's house, but before he could raise this finding. Glynda Goodwitch blasted the door open with her telekinesis. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha along with a reluctant Ren ran in soon afterwards and everyone froze solid in complete shock, including professor Goodwitch.

A blue hair girl was tied onto the bed in only her underwear, while an equally undressed red hair girl was in the process of licking vanilla ice cream from the blue hair girl's stomach, they froze in shock and turned bright red at the sudden intrusion.

Blood began to leak from Jaune's nose. He stuttered. "U-Umm s-sorry to i-intrude. C-Carry on."

Everyone looked at Jaune incredulously at what he just said. However everything went to hell when there was a sudden flash of red and blue light. A glove fist slammed into Jaune's face and send him through the wall. At the same time Ren received a kick to his stomach which also send him through the wall.

The two girls previously in their underwear was now in colourful uniform. The blue hair girl wore blue dress with white corset, blue miniskirt, white stockings and a white cape. The red hair girl in red blazers, black stocking, red high boots and pink skirt.

The red hair girl hissed with bright red blush on her face. "Ya guys chose da wrong home ta break inta!" A vicious looking spear materialized within the girl's hand. Without warning she went straight for Pyrrha Nikos.

The massive overhead swing slammed into Pyrrha's shield, she barely brought it up in time to block the attack, she almost swore as the pure kinetic force almost buckled her knees.

'This girl hit harder then Nora!' Pyrrha thought as she struggled to right herself.

Pyrrha reacted instantly as the red hair girl launched numerous jabs and swipe with her spear, she felt herself being pressed hard as she blocked and parried, she even felt one or two jabs striking her aura!

'I might actually lose!' Pyrrha thought with panic. This was the first time she met someone this skilled and powerful. There was also one other problem, her semblance magnetism isn't working on the girl's spear and there wasn't a single metal on her! Pyrrha had to rely on good old combat skill and tactics. However she soon realized she was getting out speed, over power and most shockingly, out skilled by this girl.

Pyrrha needed an advantage, this small open space was working against her. She soon spotter the hole in the wall and moved the battle into the corridor. She wanted to use the narrow terrain against the girl's spear. The angry girl went after her without a second thought. Pyrrha immediately tried to capitalize on this advantage. She charged the girl, her shield strengthened with magnetism as the girl's spear slammed into it. Sparks flew, her shield had a massive groove ran along it's face. Even then she only just made it through as the spear struck hard onto her shoulder, shaving off a good chunk of her aura.

However it was worth it, Pyrrha was within the radius of the spear, it's lethal tip nowhere near her, the length made it impossible to spin the spear within the narrow corridor. Her short sword poised to take the red hair girl down.

Thus Pyrrha was dumbfounded when a segment of the girls spear blocked her sword, even more so when a second segment was thrust into her stomach. Pyrrha felt the air knocked out of her lungs along with her breakfast.

The girl's spear reassembled itself as she pointed the tip at the down Pyrrha's chest. She know without a doubt she had lost and she was at this girl's mercy.

Meanwhile a certain orange hyperactive hooligan was reshaping Yang's room with her explosive hammer.

The blue hair girl cursed. "Tai gone for a whole week..." She avoided an overhead hammer strike that put a hole in the floor. "Let's have some REAL fun in Yang's room..." the girl ducked an overhead swing then back-flipped the follow up hammer swipe at her legs. "She will totally flip out when she learn we DID it in her bed..." she almost swore when the orange hair girl's hammer turned into a grenade launcher, she barely dodged the grenade which also rearranged the window into an open balcony, the explosion barely ruffled the blue hair girl. "Yang is going to freaking kill us when she saw what happened to her room!"

The orange hair girl stopped suddenly. "You know Yang, as in Yang Xiao Long?"

"Yes, she's my best friend's sister. How..." The blue hair girl asked before being interrupted.

"You're Ruby's friend! You also shine and sparkle like Madoka!" The girl was running around her in an instant and sniffing her!? "You smell like ocean breeze and Madoka smell like cherry blossoms!"

"...Okay." The blue hair girl said hesitantly.

"OH! OH! Name is Nora by the way. Nora Valkyrie! Nice to meet cha!" Nora said with an overabundant excitement.

"Hmm. Sayaka Miki, pleasure to meet you?" Sayaka said with uncertainty.

Nora with a happy grin on her face asked. "I didn't know you can eat ice cream like that, does it taste extra yummy?"

Sayaka groaned and hid her rapidly flushed face.

The two male members of team JNPR were completely out cold, Glynda only just recovered from the shock of her life and the total disaster that was the mission. Most of the time while Pyrrha and Nora were fighting the target they meant to protect, she's been trying to formulate a plan that would not worsen an already disastrous situation and potentially turning the maidens against Ozpin's faction.

Just as she was about to intervene either by words or force, the situation seemed to resolved itself from the most unexpected individual. Nora Valkyrie.

Adding to Glynda a great deal of confusion, Nora managed to defuse the confrontation and introduced herself. She sighed in relief then approached Sayaka Miki. "Young lady, on behalf of Beacon and Team JNPR. I apologies on barging into your..." Glynda still could not believe what young people get up to behind close door, but then again, it was really none of her business what they get up to. She sighed once again. "...Intimate moments."

Nora tilted her head. "Eating ice cream is intimate? I didn't know that."

It was then the red hair girl dragged a knocked out Pyrrha into the room. "Yow Sayaka, ya done dealing wiv those peeping toms..." It was then the red hair girl noticed no one was fighting.

"Kyoko, allow me to introduce Nora Valkyrie. They're Ruby's friends and they also know Madoka." Sayaka said with a groan.

"Oh YA gota be kidding me! How ta heck was I suppose ta know that!" Kyoko shouted angrily.

Glynda sighed again, somehow this had to be Qrow's fault, she's going to blame him anyway. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Glynda Goodwitch. An instructor at Beacon academy. As for why I am here, we will talk about that after the rest of team JNPR recovers. Now if you don't mind, I need to fix this place up. Otherwise I will never hear the end of it from Tai."

With a flick of her crop, Glynda managed to restore Yang's room back to how it was before Nora took her hammer to it, with another flick, the hole in the wall were also patched up.

Kyoko whistled. "Now tat's down right useful, could've done wiv something like tat on our journey. Won't hafta skip town afta we accidentally trash ta place."

"Not 'WE', just you Kyoko. You always go over the top, you battle maniac." Sayaka said as she looked over the knocked out Pyrrha. "I really hope she didn't get a concussion."

Kyoko fished out an apple from nowhere. "Oh ya love it, specially ta after battle se..."

Glynda coughed loudly, interrupting Kyoko. "I would appreciate it if you two keep those details to yourself."

"Oh come on! It's perfectly normal for two healthy..." Kyoko complained, but was interrupted once again.

"I am still a professional educator at a prestigious academy. Even if you are not my student, such talk are not suitable for present company or most social setting." Glynda glared at Kyoko like a wrathful educator from hell. "Of course if you insist on such vulgar talk, I will personally drum an entire semester of etiquette lessons into your head." Glynda threatened.

"HA! Ya don't scare me! Ya hafta do..." Kyoko tried to call her bluff.

"And Miss Rose and her sister Yang will join you in your punishment." Glynda added.

'Oh hell no!' Kyoko thought, last thing she wanted was giving the pervert more ammo to use against her. "OK! Fine! Ya win! I won't talk no more bout my sex life! Kay!"

"Oh wow, never seen anyone intimidate Kyoko like that. Even Mami have trouble with her most of the time." Sayaka made her way towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going, young lady." Glynda said with menace.

"To wash off the rest of the vanilla ice cream from my stomach, I can feel it flowing towards..." Sayaka was then interrupted.

"Just go. I do not need the details." Glynda said with a light blush.

Nora nudge Kyoko and whispered. "Hey. Does ice cream taste better if you eat it off someone like you did?"

Kyoko said with a massive grin. "It's da best, ya won't believe how good it is."

(Line break)

Pyrrha woke up with a groan, her head felt like an Ursa had tap dance on it. It only took her a moment to remember what happened, the red hair girl slammed the flat side of her spear on top of her head. Pyrrha soon reacted with panic.

"Jaune! Ren! Nora!"

"We're okay Pyrrha." Jaune said groggily.

Pyrrha looked over to a seated Jaune with a swollen cheek, then remembered Jaune was punched in the face by the same girl that defeated her.

"Owww... I don't feel so good." Ren said as he laid on the sofa with horrible stomach pain.

Nora laughed at them. "Sayaka and Kyoko got you all good! By the way Ren. Can I smoother you in ice cream? Pancake flavour!"

"Uhhh... No." Ren said with bewilderment.

"Back up one moment." Pyrrha tried her best to forget the ice cream incident she walked in on, rather unsuccessfully as her face burned bright red. "Sayaka and Kyoko, as in the girls we're here to protect?"

"Yes Miss Nikos." Glynda said as she walked in with Sayaka and Kyoko just behind her. "We are send here to protect them, by Headmaster Ozpin's order."

"Professor, I don't think they need our protection, they literally wiped the floor with us." Jaune said while nursing his sore face.

Glynda groaned. "Any other time I would agree with you Mr Arc. However, the people that will be after them are not to be underestimated."

"Ya know, it would help if ya told us who was afterling us and all, not like we would haf lost or anything." Kyoko said with an arrogant tone.

"Kyoko! Can't you be a bit more polite and respectful!?" Sayaka said admonishingly.

"Naaa, I ain't one for authority figure and all that shmuck." Kyoko said with a wave of her hand.

For once Glynda was glad this Kyoko girl was not attending Beacon, the girl was likely to drive her to drink like Qrow. She let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I think It's time I disclose some important information, know that everything I say in this room, stay in this room. You will not repeat anything you hear to anyone. Is that understood?"

Team JNPR replied firmly. "Yes professor."

Glynda looked over to Kyoko. She shrugged. "What?"

Sayaka slapped Kyoko in the back of her head. "Stop messing around!"

"All right! All right! I won't say a peep to no one else! Kay!" Kyoko said while rubbing the back of her head.

Glynda sat down and motioned for everyone to be seated. "To start off, headmaster Ozpin and I belong to a group of people that have dedicated ourselves to protect the realm of Remnant along with four specially gifted girls, against a malevolent faction that wish to bring chaos and destruction. Kyoko and Sayaka are those girls."

Kyoko and Sayaka looked at each other with confusion on their face. Sayaka decided to ask. "OK, not that I disagree with the 'special' comment, but I have a feeling we might have a different interpretation of special."

Glynda looked to Sayaka. "Have you ever heard the fairy tale of The Season, the one with the four maidens."

"Hell yea! It was Ruby's favourite. It's kinda a cool story." Kyoko said with a grin.

Glynda wondered where Kyoko picked up that awful accent. "Long story short. The maidens are real and we think you two are those maidens."

Ren cut in suddenly. "Wait! Professor, are you saying... they can use 'magic'?"

"Wow! Hey! Hang on ya all! We ain't no maidens of any sort! Me and Sayaka lost that bout a year ago... OWWWW!" Kyoko yelped as Sayaka pinched her. "What ta hey!? Sayaka!"

"They don't need to know 'that'! That was too much information! Miss Goodwitch was comparing us to maidens of the four season, the magical kind!" Sayaka hissed angrily, her face bright red along with everyone else's, except Nora and Kyoko.

"Oh, then why didn't ta good ol professor just say so?" Kyoko said while rubbing the side of her stomach.

Glynda had to wonder what she ever did to deserve such misfortune. Glynda took a deep breath. "Look, did either of you two meet a maiden of the season and receive your power from her?" Even though Ozpin said the maidens were killed, she had hope they passed their power to the two girls before her.

"Sorry Miss Goodwitch, our power didn't come from those maidens you were talking about." Sayaka answered.

Jaune raised his hand. "Uhh, magic is real? Didn't they use semblance or aura?"

Pyrrha answered. "Semblance can't materialize solid weapon and clothes, neither could aura."

Jaune turned bright red as he remembered the two before him went from almost naked to armed and kicking ass within a split second.

"Yow perv! Try and keep ya mind outta ta gutter... otherwise I'll make ya forget which gender ya are born with wiv my magic." Kyoko said as she munched on a pear.

"You can do that!?" Jaune yelped.

"Kyoko... stop teasing the poor boy. Anyway..." Sayaka turned to Goodwitch. "You can say we have this power for as long as we can remember, as for how we got our magic."

"It ain't none of ya business, tat's a private matter, one that neither of us are going ta answer." Kyoko said with an angry expression as she ate the pear whole then brought out a grapefruit.

Glynda was not only an excellent educator, she was also an exceptional huntress. The look of pain and regret that was on Kyoko's face for that very short moment, before being covered by anger and loathing said much to Glynda. She decided not to push the issue.

"Putting aside the issue of how you gain your power. We would like you to come to Beacon with us, head master Ozpin would very much like to speak to the both of you."

"Sorry Miss Goodwitch, we need to make a detour before going to Vale." Sayaka said casually.

Glynda groaned. "This is important, can you not choose to make this 'detour' some other time?"

"Yea bout that, no can do. It's da last place we need ta visit before meeting up with Mami and everyone else." Kyoko said while chewing on her grapefruit, skin and all.

Glynda was at a lost, she could not force them to go with her, and they are determined to go where ever it was they needed to go to.

Sayaka realized Glynda's dilemma and offered a solution. "We're going to Vale anyway and this detour will only take a day or two at most. If it ease your mind, you and Team JNPR can always come with us."

"So where are you two going?" Ren asked.

"Da former city of Mountain Glen. There is something we need ta check on." Kyoko added.

Glynda sighed. "Very well, we will accompany you. Do what you have to, then we can put this all behind us."

Sayaka bowed and lowered her head. "Thank you Miss Goodwitch."

Jaune raised his hand once again. "There is something I need to ask."

"Fire away college boy." Kyoko said with a smirk.

"College boy?" Jaune asked with bewilderment.

"Well YA, ya keep raising ya hand and ya also give off this really nerdy vibe, ya know." Kyoko said as she finished her grapefruit.

Jaune slumped at the critical blow, that actually hurt more then any punch he received in his life.

Sayaka felt sorry for Jaune. "Anyway, what was the question?"

Jaune said dejectedly. "If you two aren't maidens, then what are you?"

Sayaka and Kyoko looked to each other. "I'm not telling, it's too embarrassing." Sayaka said grimly.

"Ya and me both Sayaka, only Mami could say it wiv a straight face. Let's just leave it at that, kay." Kyoko said with a frown.

Everyone thought along he same line. 'What could possibly be 'THAT' embarrassing?' If only they knew.

 **AN: Most might ask why Glynda revealed the existence of the maiden and Ozpin organization to team JNPR. Simple really, the team saw Sayaka and Kyoko perform magic right there and then, bit hard to cover up if that happens. And now onto the reviews.**

 **Student: Ahha! I knew you'll say that! In the last chapter I never actually say they gone all the way. Ruby saw something she didn't understand and asked her father, uncle, but not Yang.**

 **Imagine in Qrow's shoes, an adorable ten year old Ruby describing vanilla porn to him. His only response would be to drink so much he forget that ever happened. Less said about what Mami taught her the better.**

 **Also Yang ain't gonna be a good source of information either. What actually happened and what she saw is two different thing.**

 **But in all seriousness, as the plot unfold. You will find out that Mami, Sayaka, Kyoko and even Bebe are actually a lot older then they look. Is it wrong to desire adult relationship with a grown up mind in a child's body? I will let you think on that Philosophical and hypothetical question. After all this is just fan fiction.**

 **ultima-owner: Oh man, you're not going to like what I got plan for Ruby later on.**


	14. Chapter 14 – Distant memories

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **AN: As promised another chapter updated. Don't forget to Favourite, follow or Review.**

 **Chapter 14 – Distant memories**

Port town of Gyirong

At the north west of the continent of Mistral, a small port town of Gyirong could be found bustling with trade and business alike. The town sat near a great forests and it had beautiful white sands with clear blue ocean, and thus it was also a place for tourist and the like. However today was a little different, a curious sight graced the people of Gyirong. Qrow Branwen along with Winter Schnee were tied up together with yellow ribbons, face to face with each other.

Qrow turned his face away from his nemesis and shouted angrily. "Mami! Untie me RIGHT now!"

Bebe along with an orange hair girl called Penny giggled at the scene.

"QROW! Shut the hell up! Your breath is making me nauseous! When was the last time you brushed your teeth!?" Winter shouted angrily.

"For your information Schnee! I brush twice a day! Kid I swear if you don't let me go right now, there will be hell to pay!" Qrow threatened.

Mami sighed. "Qrow... stop acting like a child. You know why I had to tie you up. Do you have any idea how much damage you did to this harbour?"

True to Mami's word, there were craters on walls and pavements, cuts from blades, bullet holes on several shops, along with fire, lightning and ice damage. It was a mess.

Winter coughed. "Miss Tomoe, I assure you Atlas and Beacon will cover the damages, so can you..."

"No. You are equally just as childish as Qrow for responding to his provocation. You could've ignored him and came straight to me." Mami berated Winter.

Raven snorted in mirth. "Never imagine a day where Qrow get told off by a young girl. She got you on a leash, or is it ribbons."

"Piss off Raven!" Qrow shouted.

At some point Bebe found a nice resting place on Penny's shoulder, the young girl piggy backed and took in the view. Penny said cheerfully. "How marvellous! You were able to defeat specialist Schnee and the infamous Qrow at the same time. The combat data I recorded will be invaluable!"

"Oh great... Schnee, please tell me she's not what I think she is." Qrow said with a groan.

"Don't face me when you talk! And yes, Penny is out latest android." Winter tried to push herself away from Qrow.

Mami undid their binding with a wave of her hand and approached Penny. Bebe got off Penny, then moved next to Mami.

Mami put her hand atop of Penny's head and ruffled her hair, as if she was teasing a very young child. Penny was unsure how to respond to this treatment, she chose to greet the suppose maiden. "Ummm... Salutation Miss Tomoe. I am unsure why you choose to greet me like this?"

Mami smiled. "It might seem strange to you, but I know a certain girl that always gets nervous around new people, and I always break her out of that nervous habit by ruffling her hair."

"Oh! That... actually make sense. For some reason I feel more at ease now. Perhaps this girl and I are very alike, although that would be rather illogical since I'm a android." Penny said with her usual cheer.

"You are more like a real person then you realize, your parents must love you very much to make you the way you are." Mami said with a small smile.

"Oh yes! Father loves me very much, even thought I wish he won't worry over me so much." Penny said with a bright smile.

Mami sighed when she heard Qrow and Winter growling at each other, also sounds of weapons leaving their holster. Mami said with a bland tone. "If you two start fighting again. I will bind you both into a lot worse position then before, namely position sixty nine."

Both Winter and Qrow paled at the threat. Qrow growled. "Fine! But I'm going to the pub and getting wasted before our flight! Going to need a lot to forget oh so special elite of General Ironwood." With that Qrow stormed off.

Penny thought for a moment, then asked. "Miss Tomoe. What are position sixty nine? I do not have that in my database."

Mami hid her giggle with one hand. "It's not something for you to worry about, I will tell you when you're older."

"That's... also rather illogical. You treat me as if I can age like a normal girl, why is that?" Penny said with honest confusion.

"Because to me you are a normal girl. Now, you will have to excuse me, I need to bring Qrow back before he goes overboard with the alcohol." Mami said as she made to leave.

"Thank you." Penny said with an almost human smile.

(Line break)

Qrow was not a happy camper. Ozpin really royally shafted him. He understood why he had to tell the other members of their little circle about Mami and everyone else, but did he have to send Schnee of all people to him!?

It was official, he has been surrounded by his worse nightmare. His sister Raven with a skewered sense of value. Specialist Schnee, the oh so special operative of Atlas. He didn't have a problem with Bebe unless she tries to eat him in her other form, or Penny. To him the Atlas android was a glorified drink dispenser machine.

The one that was really getting on his nerve was Mami, the amount of hassle she was putting him through was unreal! The girl was like a mother hen, constantly trying to steer him down the right path, the honest path. The last person that did something like that for him...

Qrow didn't want his memories to take him down that path, not to her. He need that drink now!

Qrow in his rush failed to see the person around the corner, he felt someone very light slammed into his stomach, a young girl fell on her rear, after colliding into Qrow.

The girl with long black hair said with a familiar voice. "Oww! Oww! Oww! That really hurts."

Qrow groaned. "Hey kid, you all right there? Can you..." Qrow felt his throat seize up as the girl looked up at him.

The girl looked identical to Ruby when she was twelve, with the exception of her long black hair and emerald green eyes, everything about her was identical to Ruby, even down to her voice.

"Sir? Sir? Are you okay?" the girl's voice snapped Qrow out of his daze.

"Y-Yes I'm fine, just doze off for a moment." Qrow said with a small laugh.

"Luna. Where are you?" A woman shouted from a distance.

"I'm here mum!" The girl looked over to Qrow then said with a smile. "Goodbye mister."

Qrow watched the Ruby lookalike return to her mother's side. It was then he noticed Mami walking towards him. He then noticed Mami stiffened and a sad look flashed across her expression when she saw the Ruby lookalike.

'What was that all about?' Qrow thought to himself.

Before Qrow could voice his thoughts, Mami's expression returned to how they usually were. "There you are Qrow, mind if I accompany you?"

"Do I really have a choice?" Qrow said sarcastically.

Mami just put on her usual smile. Qrow sighed, then said tiredly. "You're not going to stop me from drinking. Are you? If you do..."

"I will join you." Mami interrupted.

"Wait! What!?" Qrow said in surprise.

"I will drink with you, or are you going to turn down my offer?" Mami said with slight uncertainty.

"Kid... Mami. Where I'm going, they won't serve you drink and they don't serve juice or milk." Qrow said with annoyance.

"Then let's go somewhere else, some place that will serve me drinks. After all drinks taste better when you drink with someone." Mami said as she moved beside Qrow.

Qrow groaned in annoyance. Mami wasn't stopping him from drinking, but if she thought by being with him would stop him from his beloved alcohol. He's going to show her how wrong she was.

"Fine. I know a place that serve almost everything, but don't you dare try and order booze. I ain't letting a minor drink while I'm around."

"Fu fu. Whatever you say." Mami said with her unique laugh, she then got hold of his arm and leaned into it. Qrow could feel Mami's ample chest on his arm. However instead of appreciating how soft or large her breasts were. Qrow face palmed and groaned in defeat.

'Everyone is going to have the wrong idea when they see us!' Qrow thought to himself.

Qrow took Mami to a seaside bar, it has an open air courtyard overlooking the beach. The sound of waves hitting the surf could be heard. It was actually a rather nice place compare to the usual seedy type of bar that Qrow frequents.

"Oh my. I never knew you actually have such good taste. If I had not known better, I might have thought you're trying to impress me." Mami teased as she sat across from Qrow.

"Oi! Watch it! I normally don't come here due to the atmosphere, drinks fine. It's the location I don't like." Qrow said as he waved for the waitress.

"Oh? The atmosphere is actually quite lovely." Mami said as she looked around. There were a lot of people here, a group of teenagers having soft drinks and fries, a couple with a nice meal between them, a bunch of macho men celebrating in their boxers... Last part had Mami blinking in surprise.

"Yeah... Lovely. Too many people if you ask me." Qrow groused.

A waitress arrived at their table. "What will you like? Sir. Madam." The waitress said with a smile.

"A glass of your strongest..." Qrow noticed Mami was giving him the 'stare', he sighed. "A pint of Archer, might work my way up later."

The waitress hid her smirk at the play before her, she turned to Mami. "Madam?"

"A glass of ice cold water please. I'm still choosing." Mami said with a smile.

"Of course." The waitress left to get their drink.

"So, what's your opinion of Atlas?" Qrow decided to start a conversation.

"Funny you should say that, Bebe and I been to Atlas during our travel, we decided it would be best if we had gone there instead of Kyoko and Sayaka."

Qrow thought for a moment, then realized Kyoko's temper would've landed her in hot water with those elitist snobs. "Good thing you did. Knowing Kyoko, she would've ended up on the most wanted list."

"Along with Atlas dim view on same sex relationship. Sayaka and Kyoko would have definitely caused a scandal." Mami said with a fond smile.

Qrow choked on air, after a coughing fit, a small repressed memory started to surface, his adorable little Ruby describing certain acts in all it's horrific details, it was beyond horrifying to Qrow when he heard his ten year old Ruby describe what he assumed was lesbian sex. "Dear lord I need that drink now, lots of it!"

"Oh dear me... please tell me you are not one of those people who judge others on their sexual interest." Mami said with a sigh.

"No... No I'm not. I'm all for girl on girl actions, what I'm against is how young those two are to be doing 'That'! It's even worse when Ruby... Where is my DAMN drink!?" Qrow growled in impatience.

"You know it's perfectly normal for girls that age to explore their... interest. Sayaka and Kyoko have always been very close, so it's natural for them to be in that sort of relationship. Also I find it disturbing that no one gave Ruby 'The Talk', I had to fill in for that part." Mami said with a slight concern and a small smile.

Qrow could feel another unpleasant memories surfacing, one so horrific that he wanted to find a hole to hide in. Thankfully it was then their drinks arrived. Before whatever memories decided to rear it's ugly head to Qrow, he shouted in haste. "Cheers!" Then downed his pint of beer in one go.

Mami decided to humour Qrow. "Cheers." she drank her drink at a slower pace, half way through the glass, she put down the drink before her forehead met the table with a thud.

"What the hell!?" Qrow said in confusion.

"Sir! I'm sorry, we mixed up the... oh no." The waitress said in abject horror when she saw Mami's cup of water was half gone.

A waiter came up, his expression grim as he brought out a lighter. He lit the lighter above Mami's order of 'Icy water'. The drink was set alight in blue flame.

"Ohhhh boy..." The waiter said with worry.

"That's not water." Qrow stated the obvious as he checked on the unconscious Mami.

"I'm sorry sir, I mixed up the order. The group over there." She pointed to the macho men group. "They ordered Archer and... Spirytus ninety-six percent proof alcohol."

Qrow had a dumbfounded expression of total disbelief, Mami just knocked back half a glass of very, VERY potent alcohol. He was beginning to feel a headache forming.

While the waitress and waiter apologised profusely. Qrow said with a tired sigh. "Do you guys have a back room or somewhere for my..." Qrow realized he has no idea what Mami was to him, he settled for. "Friend, until she recovers."

"Oh yes! Most certainly!" The waitress said eagerly. Qrow had Mami in bridle carry as he moved through the packed shop, he groaned when he received more then a few wolf whistles, he most definitely was NOT blushing! If either Raven or heaven forbid specialist Schnee saw this. He would either die by their hands or die of sheer embarrassment later.

They were led to a modest room with full furnishing and a single bed. Qrow laid Mami down onto the bed as the employees left them alone.

"Honestly. How much trouble are you? But then again... this could be my fault due to my semblance." Qrow said with a tint of regret. Qrow placed his hand on top of Mami's head in a gesture of comfort and assurance.

Qrow suddenly found himself on an unfamiliar road, it looked like there was an accident between two vehicles, one was on the side of the road while the other was flipped over and a badly injured Mami was inside of said vehicle.

"Mami!" Qrow shouted as he rushed to her side. Where he was and how this happened can wait. Qrow tried to pry the mangled door open only to discover his hands slipped through them instead.

Qrow was very confused, he couldn't touch anything. Mami couldn't see him or hear him. He never seen her so vulnerable, so desperate. Mami with blood on her face and tears from her eyes, desperately reach out towards the open window.

"No... I... I don't want to die..." Mami cried.

"Kid! Mami! Hang in there! I will get you out somehow! Just hold..." Qrow said as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Is that your wish? Mami Tomoe." Qrow turned to the speaker and was very confused by what he saw. Madoka's cat Kyubey sat before Mami. "If you accept the destiny of fighting witches, I can grant you any wish you want."

Qrow remembered what Mami told him before, prior to their arrival at Kuroyuri. 'Is this... Mami's memory?" Qrow thought.

"I don't want to die. I want to live. I wish to live." Mami said as she desperately reach out to Kyubey.

"The contract is complete. Your wish will be granted, Mami Tomoe." Kyubey said as a yellow light began to shine from Mami's chest, a familiar egg shape gem stone began to form within the light.

Qrow found himself back in the room once more, Mami laid asleep on the bed, unharmed. Qrow wondered how it was possible for him to see into Mami's memories.

Another thing he discovered was, it didn't make any sense at all, none of it did. The vehicles, the area, Mami's age and so on. Everything was completely alien to him. It was like... a completely different world, a completely different life.

Qrow looked towards a still sleeping Mami, he then looked at his own hand. He felt like a peeping tom for what he was about to do. Curiosity and the mission got the better of him, he laid his hand on Mami's head.

Once again Qrow found himself in an unfamiliar place, a rail way platform with the world seemingly melting or shifting away from some sort of kaleidoscope of sickly colour to a city he never seen before. He soon noticed Mami, Madoka, Kyoko and another girl he never met before. She wore white and purple dress with a short skirt, she held a strange shield and wore red frame glasses.

Qrow also noticed Madoka was wearing similar outfit as everyone else and held a bow. Qrow would have been a little annoyed and a bit upset that Mami lied to him about Madoka, if not for what happened next.

"Damn it!... Sayaka..." Kyoko face twisted into grimace of pain and sorrow.

"...This can't be happening... this is so cruel..." Madoka cried in sorrow. Qrow felt his heart twist when he saw Madoka like this.

It was then Qrow saw Mami lifted her musket and aimed it at Kyoko. "What the fu..."

Qrow instinctively jumped between Mami and Kyoko, but it was no use. The bullet pass right through him and smashed the gem on Kyoko's chest. Qrow spun around and watched as Kyoko fell to the floor, she was dead before her body hit the ground.

The unfamiliar girl shouted in panic as she was tied up in ribbon. "Mami! Why..."

Qrow wanted to berate Mami, ask what the hell she was doing, but whatever he wanted to say got stuck in his throat when he saw Mami's expression.

Tears flowed in drove from Mami's eyes, her entire body was shaking, her musket unsteady in her hands. Qrow never seen anyone so terrified, so scared, so broken. Her voice filled with fear and sorrow, Mami said with uncharacteristic struggle. "T-The fate of magical girl is to become witches... I-It's better that we all die before that happens."

"No! Stop this!" The girl yelled.

However before Mami could pull the trigger, a pink light smashed the gem on Mami's head. Qrow watched in horror as the light in Mami's eyes vanished and she fell over dead.

Qrow looked over where the light came from and saw Madoka with her bow, tears of pain and sorrow fell from her eyes. Then everything turned white.

When the light cleared, Qrow found himself once again in the back room of the resort. He sat down onto the chair with a heavy sigh. 'What the hell was that!? What is going on!?' To say the least, Qrow was thoroughly disturbed by what he saw.

"You know it's rude to peek into someone's memory without their permission. Who knew what erotic..." Mami said with one eye open.

"Don't!" Qrow interrupted. "Don't make light of this. Don't even joke about it. You knew what I saw, didn't you. What the hell is going on!? Who are you!"

"You know. I'm the one that's suppose to be angry, but then again after what you saw. I can understand why you are upset." Mami said as she sat up and face Qrow.

Qrow rubbed his face. "Kid... How much of that was real, and how was I able to see all that?"

"Everything you saw... is real. Every last bit." Mami said with a bitter smile.

"Bull shit! If all that are real, then how are you still alive!? How is Kyoko still..." Qrow was not amused, he really hope Mami was pulling his chain again.

"That's why I said it's a lot more complicated then you think... Qrow, all I ask is for you to be patient and wait a few more days. Everything will become clear then." Mami pleaded.

"Kid. Just what kind of shit have you gotten yourself into?" Qrow groaned.

Mami smiled. "If it will make you feel better, it all worked out in the end. Now as for how you saw my memories. Aura reacts differently to us magical girls, if we are not on guard, those who came into contact with us might see our memories."

"That's rather strange... wait a moment. That time when Bebe snuck into my bed, I had the weirdest nightmare." Qrow pondered.

"There is nothing odd, just like how one person with Aura could unlock another with Aura, after all, Aura are the manifestation of the soul. Magical girl like us are more... susceptible to Aura then anyone else." Mami then said with concern. "As for that nightmare. Don't mention it to Bebe."

"OK. Why?" Qrow asked.

"What you saw was the moment Bebe's birth mother passing away. You see Bebe had the same illness as her mother when she was young. She made a wish and was healed, but she never knew her mother also had the same illness." Mami said sadly.

Qrow then remembered the egg shape dust crystal imploding into a silver spindle with a dark core. "What happened after Bebe's mother died." Mami looked away ans stayed silent. "What did you mean when you said all magical girl's destiny were to become witches. Tell me Mami! What are witches!?" Qrow persisted.

"When our wishes collapse on itself and became despair. We suffer a fate worse then death. We go insane and become something even worse then any Grimm you can ever imagine." Mami avoided eye contact with Qrow.

"Did you know, I'm afraid of being alone. I'm terrified of being by myself. Back then I would convince potential magical girls to make a contract and receive a wish." Mami laughed bitterly. "And I would train them in using their power. For awhile I wasn't alone."

Qrow cringed when he saw tears began to fell from Mami's eyes. "So when I learned the truth, how we turned into witches when we fell into despair, it broke me. As you had seen, I killed all those girls, I killed Kyoko, Sayaka and all the girls I convinced to make a contract... I should have just died in that accident along..."

What happened next made Mami speechless. Qrow embraced her. He said sternly. "That's enough. You don't have to say any more, I understand."

"Q-Qrow! W-What are... T-this is..." Mami actually stuttered despite of herself, she was completely flustered and caught off guard.

"You are a good person. If you had known what would've happen to those girls when they made the contract. I know for certain you would've stopped them. I know you would've given everything to protect them." Qrow said as Mami rested her head onto his shoulder.

"I didn't know you are such a smooth talker." Mami said with a fond smile.

"Kid, I'm always smooth. But in all seriousness, the Mami I know, the Mami I watched growing up is a selfless and responsible person. Everyone look up to you, and I'm not just talking about Madoka or all your friends. A lot of people in Patch are impressed by how you kept even Yang in line along with Kyoko and everyone else. They even called you the mother hen." Qrow said with a smirk as Mami pouted.

"You know I hate that nick name, and for that I will make sure you receive your just punishment." Mami said with a slightly angry tone.

"You and what army?" Qrow laughed as Mami tightened her hold on Qrow.

"The army of Raven and Winter right behind you." Mami said with a mischievous smile.

Qrow felt a chill ran down his spine as he turned slowly with Mami still hugging him. Raven and Winter looked at him with total contempt, as if they were looking at the lowest scum in the world.

"I knew it was a mistake to leave you alone with her." Winter said with a chilled tone.

"Old habits never die, do they? Brother dearest." Raven said while trying to set Qrow on fire with her glares.

"Raven, Schnee, listen to me, this isn't..." Qrow honestly tried to explain.

"Qrow. This is so sudden. I'm not sure I'm ready for this. What will Yang and Ruby say?" Mami said with sweet and innocent tone. Which was neither sweet nor innocent in Qrow's ears. Mami effectively sentenced him to a horrible and messy death.

"You sick little puppy!" Both Raven and Winter yelled as they both threw a chair each at Qrow's face.

 **AN: Okay, first I like to say. Yes I know Bebe wish was for a cheese cake even thought her mother had terminal illness. I decided to change that for this fic because I cannot comprehend why that was a good wish in the first place. But if you guys prefer, let's just say Mami lied in order to save Bebe's feeling and Qrow's confusion of 'why a cheese cake?'**

 **Also several minor hints to some main plots are shown here, guess which one they are. Now onto the review.**

 **Student: Three questions and I shall grant your three wish... opps wrong character. Okay okay, low grade joke I know. First Nora able to identify magical girl by smell, that actually came from my first ever fan fic, a little inside joke on my side. This little mechanic I placed to solve a few plot twist and plot flows, it also inject Nora into a conversation much more easily. This isn't cannon, but this will made more sense when you reach the final plot of this fic.**

 **Can a magical girl beat a fully train Hunter? Depend on which magical girl. By combat capability I would go like this, most powerful, Mami, Kyoko, Sayaka, Bebe then Madoka. I left Homura out for now, for plot reason. As for why it's like this, I will give some example.**

 **Madoka is a range attack build, high damage at distance, but horrible up close. There are still a few plot trigger in Madoka that will be revealed in future chapters, but none are combat orientated against huntsmen.**

 **Bebe is also another range attack and defence support. Up close she would be in trouble even in her sweet witch form. But from range she can wreck havoc to a wide area.**

 **Sayaka, you will see in the next chapter. And the other two I will also leave alone. As the future chapters will have everything hitting the fan in a massive way.**

 **As for Ruby, that's one plot I need to keep close to my chest for now, but I will say this. The first big reveal is chapter 17.**

 **ultima-owner: Think along the line of a third faction screwing things up in a massive and unexpected ways. I'm not a stickler to cannon, it get boring if you just add insert. Things will change massively starting next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15 – Clashing steels

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **AN: Wow. For once I got a lot of reviews for one chapter, which I am very happy with. Here is another chapter for you all and an omake at the end. Hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 15 – Clashing steels**

Mountain Glenn

It was late into the night, Ruby was on watch duty as everyone else slept. Ruby along with her team and Doctor Oobleck have been here for almost two days.

Ruby and her team had been secretly keeping their eyes open for any sign of white fang activity since Blake found a tip off that the white fang are operating out of Mountain Glenn. So far they found nothing.

Ruby sighed. "Oh Zwei. Two days and we found nothing except for Grimm and Dr Oobleck's odd question."

The corgi wagged his tail as he listened to Ruby. "Although Dr Oobleck seemed happy with my answer, but I don't get what he meant by 'I still have plenty of time'. I wish Kyoko or Sayaka are here right now. Kyoko always have straight answers for stuff like that and Sayaka are always into philosophy."

"Arf! Arf!" Zwei barked then ran off.

"Wait Zwei! Where are you going!?" Ruby whispered yelled as she didn't want to wake the others up.

Ruby didn't have time to equip her Crescent Rose or Hexennacht's Horologe, she grabbed her rucksack and went after Zwei. The little Corgi was already far ahead and Ruby lost him after turning a corner.

"Zwei!?" Ruby said with worry.

Meanwhile not far from where team RWBY made their camp.

"Dang it! Sayaka! We should've ditched ta old woman and her team. Ta took way ta long for them to let us investigate this place by ourselves!"

"Kyoko, it would've been more trouble for us to ditch them. I know Ozpin by reputation, he might look like a headmaster on the surface, but he's got influence with Vale..."

"Hush!" Kyoko interrupted. "Did ya hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sayaka asked before a black and white corgi slammed head first into Kyoko's stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Ooooouuuffff!" Kyoko was knocked onto the floor as the excitable corgi licked her face. "Arghhh! Ya dang mutt! Off! What da heck is Zwei doing here!?" Kyoko yelled angrily.

"I'm surprise you knew it was Zwei immediately."

"How could I not! Tis is da only mutt that does dis ta me!" Kyoko complained as she pried Zwei off her face, now her face was covered in dog spittle.

"...Zwei... where are you!" A familiar voice came from a distance.

"Hey! Is dat Ruby!" Kyoko said in surprise.

Sayaka went to the window and saw a familiar red cloak. "That's Ruby all right, I recognise that red cloak anywhere."

It was then the street gave way under Ruby with a loud rumble. "Oh NO! RUBY!" Sayaka shouted.

"What da heck happened!" Kyoko shouted as she chase after Sayaka, who just ran out the front door.

They quickly reached the edge of the cave in, they found Ruby's rucksack and saw Crescent Rose inside. "This is bad, Ruby is unarmed in this Grimm infested city." Sayaka swore.

Kyoko looked around for a moment, then took the rucksack and picked up Zwei, she said sternly to the corgi. "Kay, listen up Zwei, Ruby is in trouble. Go find the blond idiot."

"Arf?" Zwei barked in confusion.

"THAT blond idiot! Ya know ta one I'm talking about. Now get going! N take the sack with ya!" Kyoko growled.

"Arf! Arf!" Zwei barked excitingly as it ran off with Ruby's rucksack in his mouth.

"We need to go after her." Kyoko said seriously.

"Ya don't need ta tell me, lets save our little red." Kyoko said as red light enveloped her, Sayaka soon followed suit.

'This totally sucks!' Ruby thought as Roman kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying.

"You know red. You're a lot easier to handle without that weed whacker of yours." Roman chuckled as he walked towards her.

If it wasn't for her current predicament, Ruby would have celebrated at finding Roman's and white fangs' base, their base of operation under Mountain Glenn. But as her luck would have it, she fell right on top of it without her Crescent Rose or Hexennacht's Horologe. Now she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Ruby quickly looked around as Roman approached her. She might just make it to that corner before Roman and his subordinate could react. Ruby activated her semblance and made a run for it.

However Roman reacted faster then she thought. With his Melodic Cudgel, he shot an explosive shell right at her feet and send her flying.

"Nice trick red." Roman laughed.

While Ruby tried and failed to stand on her legs, another voice shouted out. "What is going on here!?"

Roman groaned. "Nothing Adam. I got this covered."

A tall man with red and brown hair spiked up and swept back, he also have horns on either side of his head and a white mask covering his eyes and the upper half of his face. He wore a half buttoned black trench coat with a blood red shirt underneath, black pants and black boots. In his left hand he held his signature weapon Wilt and Blush at the ready. His weapon is a fusion of traditional katana and a shape shifting rifle as a sheath.

"Look like she almost got away to me." A girl in black skin tight suit stood next to Adam Taurus said with disdain.

"If I want your opinion lizard girl. I will ask for them. Now if you don't mind. Me and red got some catching up to do." Roman said as he turned back to Ruby.

"Enough!" Adam growled. "We are not here to play around filthy human. If you won't dispose of her immediately. I will." Taurus walked towards Ruby as he drew Wilt from Blush.

Ruby tried to will her legs to move, to steady herself. But it was no use. She knew this was the end of the road for her.

It was then two objects flew straight for Adam Taurus. With lightning fast reflex he cut the objects in mid air, which was a big mistake as they were smoke bombs. Thick smoke instantly covered the area, obscuring everything.

With an angry growl, Adam charged at where Ruby was and sent a horizontal slash, intending on decapitating the filthy human. His actions were met with the sound of unyielding steel as his katana collided with another sword.

An unfamiliar voice shouted within the smoke cloud. "Kyoko! Get Ruby out of here now!"

"Gotcha! Don't take ta long, Ya!" Kyoko yelled back.

Adam felt enormous pressure on his katana as his opponent pushed back hard. Adam quickly leaped back.

"Hey! I thought you said you got this!" Roman shouted.

"Silence you filth!" Adam shouted back, not taking his eyes off the cloud which was dissipating rapidly.

A girl with blue shoulder length hair emerged from the fading smoke, a cutlass in each hand. "I don't know what your beef is with Ruby, but this becomes personal when you tried to cut off my friend's head. I hope you lot are ready to get your asses kicked."

"YOU!" The lizard girl shouted angrily.

"Hey there again. Didn't think I will see you again after Kyoko trashed you." Sayaka said with a smile.

"Oh come on! Another kid! Where are you lot keep popping up from!?" Roman shouted.

"I will make you eat those words! Filthy human!" The lizard girl pointed her needle gun at Sayaka and fired.

Sayaka easily knocked all the needles out of the air with her cutlass before they reach her. A enraged scream erupted from the lizard girl's throat as she charged at Sayaka, the humiliation of her defeat at Kyoko's hand fresh in her mind.

The lizard girl tried to slash Sayaka with her weapon, she put all her weight behind the attack, and was surprised when that attack met unyielding steel, it was like striking her weapon against a solid steel wall, the force reverberate through her arm painfully. Her Aura expended to prevent her arms from snapping like a twig and dulling the pain of the unexpected counter attack.

That moment distraction gave Sayaka all the time she needed to counter attack, she send a vicious kick straight into the lizard Faunus solar plexus, the force of the kick send her through discarded barrels and she was out for the count.

"Bloody animals! Useless the lot of you!" Roman aimed Melodic Cudgel at Sayaka, then fired. A streaking orange sphere flew straight for Sayaka, she stood perfectly still. Just as the sphere entered the range of her cutlass, a swift vertical slash from below cut the orange sphere in half, the two half flew past Sayaka on either side, they exploded well behind her.

"Ooookay... that's new, let's see you deal..." Roman raised his weapon once again.

"Enough Torchwick. She's not an opponent you can hope to win against. Carry out the plan like you are suppose to." Adam snarled, he never took his eyes off Sayaka.

"Tsk, fine. You better hold her long enough for our plan, or our benefactor will hear of your failure." Roman made his distaste known.

Adam Taurus took his stance, knees bend, lowering his centre of gravity, right hand resting on the hilt of Wilt. "Girl, what is your name?"

"Sayaka Miki, why would the leader of white fang Adam Taurus be interested in the name of a girl like me?" Sayaka took on a defensive stance.

"You've got skill with swords, I always make it a point to remember skill and powerful opponents, even if they are filthy human like you." Adam said the last part with disgust.

Sayaka sighed. "Again with the human stuff, if you spend even half of that energy on something else, you could've accomplished great thing."

"I don't need a lecture from a filthy human!" Adam closed the distance in an instant, Wilt was already drawn in a hundredth of a second and slide off Sayaka's cutlass the had interposed his attack within the same instance. Sparks flew in all directions, lighting up the dark abandon service tunnel and ruins.

Within the next instance, the two combatant exchange numerous blows that were faster then the eyes could follow.

Although Adam has greater speed in comparison to Sayaka, her expertise in duel wielding countered everyone of his attack. During that short exchange, Adam began to understand Sayaka's style of combat. Her defence were dangerously solid, as he had experienced and observed earlier when his subordinate attacked. Her defence were solid enough, a direct attack would cause harm to attacker and their weapon.

Another thing Adam noticed was how firmly grounded Sayaka is, she hardly dodged or even moved from her spot, always opting to parry or outright block his attack. This method of fighting went against everything he was taught, it was foolhardy at best, suicidal at worse. But she had made it into an art that could rival someone like him, whom had years of experience in real life or death battle.

Adam decided to take a risk, he didn't want to use Blush against her, one bad attack on his part could see his weapon ruined, but he needed a opening. He jumped back then fired. Sayaka moved aside just enough to make the shot miss. However Adam found his opening when Sayaka winced at the sudden bright flash of Blush.

Within that moment he appeared behind Sayaka, then send a diagonal slash straight for her back, intending on ending this fight. But the ringing of steel stopped him cold, Adam gritted his teeth as he felt the painful shock wave ran up his arm. Sayaka had placed a cutlass across her back, directly parrying Wilt.

It was common knowledge in martial art and sword fighting, each styles and moves were like air and water. Practitioner of the arts move like rivers and flow like the wind. It's all about evading and turning your opponents strength against them. However this girl Sayaka was like an unmovable mountain. Unbreakable, unassailable. Her very size and petite stature does not portray the monstrous strength and stamina she possess.

Adam needed something that could turn the table against this human. The moment he jumped away he saw that chance, there was a chip on the cutlass in her left hand, a minute crack in a unassailable armour.

Adam took a quick look at his own blade and winced. Despite his best effort, Wilt has a chip and minute crack on it's blade as well, but he does have an option. He quickly drew Blush and fired while keeping his distance.

As Adam predicted, the girl Sayaka was blocking his shot with her cutlasses, he barely kept his distance from her as she blocked and charged at him with alarming speed. Just when he thought his ploy was going to fail, the last shot finally broke the cutlass on her left hand.

Using this opportunity, he swung Blush as her, which she blocked with her remaining cutlass. Just as he predicted, parts of Blush rifle mechanism buckled in the impact, it's function ruined, but it was worth it as it presented an opening on Sayaka's left flank. Adam brought Wilt down on her expecting victory, only to be denied as the ringing of steels sounded once again around the combatant.

Adam could not believe his eyes, a brand new cutlass appeared in her left hand. That moment distraction cost him as Sayaka twist Wilt out of the way and scored a hit on his cheek, cutting through his Aura.

"First blood goes to me." Sayaka said with a smirk.

Adam dabbed his face with his free hand, it came away bloody. He felt rage and anger course through his vein. He glared at the girl before him. "Think you have won! Allow me to show you why I am to be feared. Human!"

He took out a large red dust crystal and threw it up in mid air, which was followed by a slash from Wilt. The red dust crystal didn't explode on impact, instead the energy of the explosion was absorbed into the blade. In an instant he sheathed Wilt within Blush, his hair glowed bright red along with his mask.

"Holy shit!" Sayaka swore as she quickly wrapped herself up in her white cloak.

' **Moonslice** ' Adam unleashed his Semblance.

A single slash unleashed a red wave of energy, obliterating everything in it's path.

Adam fell on one knee in exhaustion, the adrenaline finally wearing off. That fight took a lot out of him, the sound of steel hitting the ground next to him told him Wilt had met it's end as the blade broke in half. At least the girl was gone, there was nothing in front of him.

"Sir..." A weak wheezing voice came from just behind him. His lizard Faunus lieutenant Ilia finally recovered from being kicked in the solar plexus.

"Check the area over there, make sure she is dead. If not, you know what to do." Adam said as he got on his feet.

"Yes sir!" Ilia replied. With a torch she went towards the area, there was no way out of there, only dead ends.

Moments later a piercing scream of terror rang in Adam's ears. He ran to the source of the scream and found Ilia sat on the floor shaking like a leaf, her face filled with fear and terror.

"What's going on?!" Adam shouted. Ilia didn't reply, her eyes locked into the darkness. "Snap out of it! Ilia!"

This time Ilia responded and looked towards him, she responded by shining her torch into the darkness and onto a wall.

Adam almost took an involuntary step back in horror at what he saw. It was the most bizarre image he had ever seen, it was a surreal armour mermaid with three vertical eyes.

Normally he would've concluded this mural to be something that was made prior to their arrival, but the smoke that was still burning off the wall said otherwise.

"It's amazing how you people still find a reason and time to fight each other, even with the Grimm at your doorstep." Adam spun on the spot as Sayaka's voice echoed around him and Ilia.

The poor lizard girl was scared out of her mind as she started to point her weapon where she though the voice was coming from. Sayaka continued. "There are far more terrifying being then the Grimm on this world. Being that has existed since the beginning of Remnant. I can only hope you will realize this threat before it is too late for you."

"What the hell are you!? There is no way you are human!" Adam shouted at the echoing voice.

"Doesn't really matter what I am. What you and your group choose to do next is what matter the most. Ask yourself this. Is this world so terrible that you must burn everything to the ground? I hope you will make the right choice when the time comes." Sayaka voice echoed before silence dominated the dark underground tunnel.

 **AN: And done, I know most will say this isn't how Sayaka actually fight. I decided to sort of customise her combat style a bit to reflect the way she fought in both Madoka magi series and Rebellion, the idea actually came to me when I thought about her witch form, which is a mermaid with full knight's armour. Which led to the decision of Tank/counter attack combo.**

 **And now onto this fic's first omake, and no this will not be part of the fic, no matter how awesome they are.**

 **Omake: Don't take the cookies!**

'This totally sucks!' Ruby thought as Torchwick kicked her across the floor.

"You know red, without..." Torchwick notice a small bag on the floor. "Hmm. What's this?"

"No!" Ruby cried out as Torchwick open the bag.

"Seriously red. Chocolate chip cookies? Oh well I might as well have them." Torchwick took one and bite into it. His eyes widened in surprise. "This... is surprisingly GOOD! Sucks to be you red. I'm definitely gonna eat it all now."

Ruby watched in horror as Torchwick ate the cookies Madoka baked for her, munching away at her precious cookie... "Hey MUTTS! Go and tied her up, I will continue my fun later, after I finish this delicious treat. Cookies and free entertainment." The two white fang members walked towards Ruby. "Before I kill you, I really should ask where you..."

Torchwick was interrupted as two white fang members flew past him in broken heaps. "What the..." Torchwick looked towards Ruby and had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing an illusion.

Besides the very beaten up white fang mutts and Ruby taking a strange stance. He wondered how she changed out of her red and black dress and into a yellow jumpsuit with black stripe on the side.

Torchwick shook his head then advanced on Ruby. "Right, time to put you down red. Didn't think you still got any fight in..."

"WHAAAA!" Ruby scream as she kicked Torchwick squarely in the jaw.

"F-Arghh." Torchwick bite his tongue by the sudden assault, which was followed up by another sharp kick to his wrist, forcing him to release Melodic Cudgel.

"HAAA!" Torchwick saw stars as Ruby hit him with the back of her fist. Then a vicious right hook across his jaws, followed by two quick jab straight into his nose, which hurt like mothers!

"OK! No more mister nice guy!" Torchwick said as he pick up Melodic Cudgel, his Aura barely held back the damage, which he found incredibly strange. Did red always hit that hard?

As Torchwick swung his hidden blade, Ruby suddenly vanished from sight, then he felt three sharp kick on his ankle, shin then knee, which caused him to drop to one knee.

"HAAAA!" It was then followed by a kick straight into his armpit, which hurt beyond description as he dropped Melodic Cudgel again due to the sudden spazzing pain running down his arm.

"RED! I'm..." As Torchwick turned toward Ruby with impotent threats on his lips.

"HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! YAAAAAHHH!" Torchwick was met with flurry of blows to his head, stomach, chest, throat then groin. Thankful Torchwick was out like a light by that point. Small mercy even for a guy like him.

"Torchwick! What the hell..." Adam yelled as he looked on in shock at the down Torchwick and Ruby in her yellow jumpsuit with black strip on the side. "Who the hell are you! Human!"

Ruby flicked her nose with her thumb. "Bruce Lee." Then she proceed to take out a Nunchucks from nowhere. The following fight would go down as the second most one sided fight in the history of Remnant.

(Line break)

Much later when Team RWBY along with Sayaka and Kyoko finally found Ruby, they witness devastation unlike anything they ever seen. Walls peppered with human shape holes, several white fang members groaning in agony on the floor. An unconscious Adam Taurus hanging from the lamp pole with his back bend at an unnatural angle.

Ruby sat on top of an unconscious Torchwick munching on cookies.

"Okay, what the HELL happened!" Weiss said in shock.

"They took her cookies" Sayaka said with dread.

"Ahh hell. They just had ta go n do something that stupid. Ya don't eva take cookies from Ruby. Specially one Madoka made." Kyoko said in fear, she tried to repress her own memories of eating Ruby's cookie and got caught in the act.

Blake was gaping like a goldfish as she watch her former partner hanging from the lamp post.

"Well it still ain't as bad as Yang." Sayaka said with a wince.

Blake snapped out of her stupor. "You mean Yang can top... THIS!?"

"Oh YA! Definitely! There was this one time, some of da boys cut Yang's hair right short while she slept, down to her shoulder." Kyoko said with a shiver.

"Okay, I know she can go ballistic when some one even hurt one strand of her hair. But against what Ruby just..." Weiss said with disbelief.

"The school burned down. Twenty huntsmen were taken out in five seconds flat, including Tai and Qrow. Oh and her classmate all quite huntsmen school due to PTSD." Sayaka said with a grim and sarcastic smile.

"N that ain't da worse part." Kyoko said with a pale face.

"And that is?" Weiss prompted.

"Yang... grew a beard!" Sayaka said with true horror.

Blake looked at Yang as if she saw a monster.

Yang fidget. "Don't look at me like that! I honestly don't remember any of it." Everyone still gave her a doubtful look. "Anyway. I still don't get why they kept calling me Chuck Norris. Who the hell is Chuck Norris anyway!?"

Everyone at least came to an agreement there and then. They will just pretend this never happened and avoid the crazy sisters for a time being.

 **AN: And done, if you want more Bruce Lee or Chuck Norris, I recommend you make you own fics. This is one shot only. Now onto the reviews.**

 **Student: Valid questions. For starter Qrow only able to see those memories due to Mami downing half a glass of Spiritus 96%, and I can tell you that drink is lethal in shot glass. It's not a plot hole I plan to use often or if at all.**

 **As for Ruby, let's just say her current status will be ambiguous for now due to plot secrets.**

 **Onto Penny, I already got a plot for her, which should have given you a hint at the last chapter. And that's all I will say for now.**

 **ultima-owner: Penny will be a bit more complicated. The chapter further down the line will greatly involve Penny.**

 **Anime-master1000: To be fair, I am making fun of Qrow quite a bit here. But enjoy this small moment while it's there, what's going to follow after this, will not be pleasant. It is Madoka magi after all.**

 **pre74: It really depend on circumstance, a bad match up can still end badly even for reality bending magical girls. Just have to wait and see.**

 **TykkiMikk: Now that you mention eating with her mother does make more sense, glad to know that. Which make Kyubey more of a bastard for tricking such girl.**

 **mafia king: not quite, but you are getting closer. The copies did generate what I aimed for, which give reader a sense of something not quite right. This particular plot is two fold which I think you might be able to figure out the first half, but never the second until the first part is revealed. But I will give you another little clue. It's all about Ruby.**


	16. Chapter 16 – Wild Fires

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **AN: Hello. Here is another chapter to tie you all over the weekend and bank holiday, also this Fic found it's first community, RWBY Fans Crossovers by The Multiversal Writer. Thank you very much for adding my fic onto your community.**

 **Chapter 16 – Wild Fires**

In the dark tunnel under Mountain Glenn, prior to Sayaka's fight with Adam Taurus, Kyoko slung Ruby over her right shoulder and ran with unnatural speed.

"K-Kyoko! What are you doing here!?" Ruby said with shock and surprise.

"Could say da same ta ya! Why cha wandering around without ya fancy red scythe!?" Kyoko yelled back.

"I-I messed up, I was chasing Zwei and didn't equip Crescent Rose. I... I'm sorry..." Ruby said dejectedly.

Kyoko winced at Ruby's crest fallen expression. "Am sorry Rube, Am just worried bout ya. Didn't mean ta snap at ya, ya know. But I'm happy ta see ya again."

"Same here Kyoko, but where is Sayaka?" Ruby asked.

"Probably back there dealing wiv the bad guys." Kyoko said with envy.

"W-What! We have to help her!" Ruby was mortified.

"Na, Sayaka will be fine, she's a big girl. We gotta get ya back ta ya team... Ya did come with a team, right?" Kyoko asked worryingly.

"Yes! Me, Yang, Blake and Weiss are here on mission with Doctor Oobleck." Ruby confirmed in a hurry.

"Green hair guy with glasses, that look like Indiana Jones reject." Kyoko said.

"Yea... How did you..." Ruby said in surprise.

"They're right in front of us YO!" Kyoko smiled.

"Kyoko! My..." Yang ran right at Ruby and Kyoko.

Kyoko responded with a flying kick straight into Yang's face. "Nothing change with ya! Ya damn pervert!"

Kyoko landed gracefully with Ruby on her shoulder, while Yang was sent flying across the floor. "First thing ya should ask is how Rube's doing, not satisfy ya perverted craving! Ya blond idiot!"

"Is this how you greet your number one admirer!? A kick to the face! What are you going to do if you damage the goods! Are you going to take responsibility!" Yang yelled as she quickly got back onto her feet.

"HA! If A messed up ya face, it would be an improvement! I should charge ya for such a good job!" By this point Yang and Kyoko was in each others face.

"Ummm. Kyoko, can you let me down, my legs are okay now." Ruby said nervously.

"OH! Ya sure! Sorry bout that." Kyoko put Ruby down.

By this point, everyone else came out of their stupor at Yang's and Kyoko's display of hostility. Weiss groaned. "I take it, you're Kyoko Sakura. Even thought curtsy demand I introduce myself. I have to ask. What are you doing here?"

"That's a long, long and very long story, which we really ain't got time for. Now if ya don't mind, gotta send a text to da ol lady. We'll talk after A'm done, White stuff."

"W-White... White stuff! Say that again! You midg..." Blake quickly clamped Weiss's mouth shut before another argument could ignite. Weiss was ready to throttle Kyoko.

Blake tried to be diplomatic while holding Weiss back. "You said old lady. Who is it you're contacting?"

"Some broad from dat Beacon place, Goodwitch or something, along wiv her team, something Jinpar, Junkpar, ah whatever! Can't pronounce tat!"

Kyoko was done typing then she send the text while everyone turned pale at Kyoko calling Goodwitch old.

Oobleck coughed. "Miss Sakura..."

"Yea, what is it? Indiana Jones." Kyoko said with a wide grin as Oobleck chocked.

Oobleck chose to continue to the best of his ability. "Did you text Goodwitch and called her an old lady in that text message you just send?" Oobleck asked in trepidation.

"Well yea, what else am..."

Kyoko was then interrupted. "Everyone! We got a problem! Torchwick got a train running towards Vale with robots and weapons, we got to stop him!" Ruby shouted.

"Dang it Rube! Why didn't ya say that sooner!" Kyoko said as her scroll rang. "Hey Indi, answer that will ya. We need ta catch tat train asap." Kyoko threw her scroll at Oobleck.

He caught the scroll and answered. Before Oobleck could say anything, angry rant and yells could be heard on the other end. Oobleck winced at some very colourful words from Goodwitch. He coughed.

"Miss Goodwitch, it is I. Oobleck." He visibly tried to suppress a grin. "You have my word, nothing you just said will be repeated. However we have a situation. A train of unknown purpose and origin is heading to Vale. Please return to Vale and raise the alarm." Oobleck then nodded at something Goodwitch had just said. "Yes, I will be sure to take care of Kyoko and Sayaka, when I see her." Oobleck nodded again then closed the scroll. He threw the scroll back to Kyoko.

Oobleck sprinted towards the direction of Vale. "Lets not tally shall we. We must hurry!"

Everyone sprinted after Oobleck. Yang shouted. "Hey Rube! Catch!" Yang threw Ruby's rucksack with her weapons in it."

"Thanks sis!" Ruby hosted Crescent Rose at her back and equip Hexennacht's Horologe on her left arm.

Kyoko saw Ruby's new shield, her eyes widened in surprise. "Rube. That shield."

"Huh? Oh you mean Hexennacht's Horologe. I made it." Ruby said with a smile.

"Rube, when dis is done, we gonna talk, kay." Kyoko said in a serious tone.

"A-All right." Ruby stuttered, she wasn't sure how to respond to a serious Kyoko.

The train came into view and it was on the verge of departing. Kyoko summoned her spear. Ruby saw it and gasped, it was exactly the same as the one in her dream. "K-Kyoko! That spear..."

"I promise we'll talk about it Rube, but we gotta stop da bad guys for now. Kay." Kyoko said even more seriously.

"O-Okay." Ruby said while feeling her chest tightening up with anxiety.

Soon everyone caught the last cart of the train and climbed onto it's roof.

"OK. We need to stop this train. Everyone head..." Oobleck was interrupted when the cart they were on began to decouple. Hurry! Onto the next cart!"

Everyone jump onto the next cart before the last cart completely separated. "They must really not want us here!" Yang shouted as she look back at the last cart. The cart exploded in a massive conflagration, everyone felt the shock wave of the explosion. The roof of the tunnel was blown wide open.

"I take it back. They really REALLY don't want us here!" Yang shouted.

Grimm started to pour in from the opening.

"Oh no." Oobleck said in mortification as he pried open a hatch on the roof. To his horror there was a bomb there as well. "No! No! No!" He ran up to the next cart and open that hatch too. To his horror, all those cart have bombs on them. "They all have bomb on them!"

"Seriously! Are they planning to lead the Grimm into the city!" Weiss shouted as the second cart detached, then exploded soon afterwards.

"This is madness, why are they doing this!?" Blake shouted in horror at what her former comrade are doing.

"I will stop them." Ruby said with determination.

"Ruby, you can't..." Weiss knew what ruby was about to do.

"Weiss, if I can stop this, I have to. This is more important then keeping it a secret from Doctor Oobleck and everyone else." Ruby said with determination.

"Ladies, what on Remnant are you talking about." Oobleck asked with some urgency.

"Doctor Oobleck, I will explain after this is over. I promise." Ruby said as the sound of clicking was heard.

What happened next completely baffled Oobleck, within the next moment Ruby appeared elsewhere with numerous of defused bombs beside her. Ruby was pale white and exhausted. "That's... all... of... them..." Ruby gasped.

Oobleck was speechless, what had just happened! What happened next surprised everyone, as Kyoko hit Ruby on the upside of her head. Ruby groaned in pain. Before anyone could say or act on Kyoko's action.

"Rube! Ya gotta be careful when ya use time stop! Ya mustn't stay in that place for ta long. Prolong stay drain ya magic real fast, n if ya lose all ya magic... bad stuff happens, kay Rube." Kyoko said in concern.

Ruby was flabbergasted and confused. How did Kyoko knew that was time stop? And magic? However, whatever was on her mind was put to a stop when she saw how concern Kyoko was for her. "Okay. I'm sorry Kyoko."

Kyoko sighed. "Sry ta be so hard on ya Rube. But this is serious. Put all those bombs away in ya shield, can't leave them out kay."

Ruby did as Kyoko said and started to put the bombs away. Weiss grab hold of Kyoko's shoulder and said heatedly. "How did you know all that?" Weiss paused for a moment as a thought struck her. "Wait! Do you know Homura..."

"Sry white stuff, but we got company. We can play twenty questions later." Kyoko said as she pointed towards a group of white fang terrorist approaching them across the roof, there were even couple of Atlesian Paladin in the mix.

"That's a lot of people! What are they planning to do!?" Yang shouted as she activated Amber Celica.

"Don't matter what their plan dis, we gotta stop da train." Kyoko turned to Yang. "Hey pervert, take care of Rube here."

"I can still fight!" Ruby said as she stood up.

Kyoko harshly pulled Ruby back down and force her to sit. "No can do Rube, stay still n recover ya magic, ya in no condition ta fight!"

Yang walked up to Kyoko and stood beside Ruby. "Hey! Watch it Kyoko, if Ruby say..."

"Don't let Rube fight. I know what I'm talking about... Please." Kyoko pleaded.

Yang and Ruby were lost for words, they never seen Kyoko like this. The ever boisterous and confident Kyoko looked extremely weary and concerned. She even used 'please' with Yang! Which came as shock to both sisters.

"O-Okay. I'll stay put and recover." Ruby was unable to look Kyoko in the eyes.

"All right! I will stay with Ruby. You better explain yourself when this is over! Kyoko!" Yang then threw herself at the white fang terrorists on the roof. Explosion and flying bodies ensued.

Kyoko turned to Oobleck. "Keep her safe Indi, I'm gonna go inta da cabin and crack me some skulls."

"I can assure you they will be safe in my care, and please stop calling me Indi. It's doctor Oobleck." The good doctor said as he took a quick drink of his coffee and joined the melee.

"A still say Indi suits ya better." Kyoko said as she head towards the open hatch with Weiss and Blake following her.

While a massive fight occurred on the roof of the train. Weiss and Blake followed Kyoko with unease, neither knew how to broach the subjects of what was happening to Ruby or what Kyoko knew. Both were saved from the awkward situation when a very short woman with triple colour hair bar their way with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Yow, white stuff, black stuff." Both girls wished they had introduced themselves before hand, Kyoko's nickname for them were downright terrible. "Ya two go on ahead. I'll take on this one. There is something I don't like bout her."

Blake looked over to Weiss then Kyoko. "I think it will be best if we work together and..."

"Ya don't have time for that, just go on ahead. I'll deal with da small fry." Kyoko interrupted.

The tri colour hair girl glared at Kyoko. Weiss then passed a cartridge of dust to Blake. "Kyoko is right, let's go on ahead. We don't have time for this."

Blake sighed as they rushed past Neopolitan, she didn't even try to stop them, instead she continued to glare at Kyoko, whom she came to perceived as an arrogant little girl.

Kyoko only added to that image when she took out an apple and started munching on it. "So, ya gonna do something or what?" Kyoko said while chewing.

Normally it was Neopolitan that intimidate and rail her opponent up, but seeing this red head girl leaning on her oversize spear and eating an apple without a care in the world had rubbed Neo the wrong way. She was determined to wipe that smirk off her face.

A small blade protruded from the tip of Neo's pink umbrella, within the next instant she launched herself and the blade at Kyoko's face. Neopolitan was fast and she knows it, thus she was caught off guard when her blade was deflected by the shaft of Kyoko's spear, she didn't even move from her spot and continued to munch on her apple.

Neopolitan growled silently as she launched a flurry of jabs and slashes at all angles, but they were all deflected. Kyoko expertly spun and twist her spear all around her, every move knocked Neopolitan's umbrella out of alignment, rendering the attack useless. Neo became even more enraged when Kyoko continue to ignore her, she was paying more attention to her apple then to her!

Neopolitan broke away as she tried to think of a strategy on beating this girl. It was then Kyoko swallowed the apple core whole. "Well, guess I betta stop playing around."

Neo's eyes widened in shock when Kyoko close the distance in a blink of an eye. Kyoko launched countless of jabs with her oversize spear and Neo barely able to deflect them. Every deflection send jarring pain and numbness up her arm. Neo realized Kyoko wasn't just fast, she hits hard as well.

Neo back flipped from a low swipe, the spear head gouged the metal floor with sudden sparks. Kyoko launched an overhead strike, which Neo had to sidestep, the explosive impact on the train floor shook the whole cabin and almost threw her off her feet. Kyoko had a smile the entire time she was on the offensive.

Neo was losing her cool, she won't admit a girl much younger then her could be this good, as Kyoko launched another jab. Neo was ready, she opened her explosion proof umbrella and managed to deflect Kyoko's spear to the side. However that move cost her, there was a massive tear in her favourite umbrella.

Just as Neo was about to counter attack, the spear she deflected turned at an impossible angle and struck her square in the chest. If not for her aura, that would have been a fatal blow. Even so, a huge chunk of her aura was gone. It was only now she noticed the spear has chain hidden within it's segmented shaft.

Neo snarled at Kyoko, there was only one way to beat her. It took the sport out of fighting, but she would never live it down if a young girl beat her this badly.

Neo activated her semblance and vanished from view.

"Tsk! Now I know why I don't like ya." Kyoko said with disdain.

Neo ignored what Kyoko just said as she lined herself up to stab the girl under her left rib, she lunged and was inches away from stabbing her opponent when a massive blow exploded on the side of Neo's head.

'Wha...!?' Neo thought as she saw stars, How did she see me? Any further thoughts were cut short when a second blow smashed into the back of her head. Neo saw only black.

Kyoko watched as Neopolitan came into view with sound of shattering glass, her unconscious body laid on the floor, blood dripped down from the side of her head. Kyoko placed two fingers on the side of Neo's neck. She sighed in relief, she hadn't kill her by accident. Kyoko deep seated hatred for any kind of illusion had gotten her into a lot of trouble. If Sayaka saw this, she would never hear the end of it.

"Better check up on white stuff n black stuff." Kyoko said as she ran through the cabin.

(Line break)

Weiss was facing a massive white fan brute with a two handed chainsaw. Weiss fought against the brute like she had been taught, she used strategies that she learned from her family tutors and professors at Beacon. Weiss did everything by the book and she was winning.

It was also why she was confused when the white fang brute caught her face with his meaty right hand, even after all the damage and punishment she inflicted on him.

"Come here princess!" The white fang brute snarled, just as he was about to slam Weiss's head into the metal floor of the train cart. A loud 'Crack' echoed around the combatant. The white fang brute frozen stiff, his grasp on Weiss's head loosened enough for her to escape. After Weiss got free, the brute collapsed forward onto his face.

"Man, afta all those fancy move, ya still can't beat tat runt. Ya gotta learn some dirty fighting, white stuff." Kyoko said as she leaned on her spear eating a chocolate bar with a cat got the canary smile on her face.

Weiss felt her right eyebrow twitched in anger. "It's not white stuff, my name is Weiss. Weiss Schnee!"

"Maaah, close enough." Kyoko said with a dismissive tone.

Weiss took a long deep breath. 'I am a Schnee. I am in control of my emotion. No fourteen year old brat is going to get under my skin.' Weiss thought to herself. This girl Kyoko really rubbed her the wrong way... just like Yang. Weiss face palmed. 'Those two are so alike, it's not even funny!' Weiss thought again. She won't even be surprised if Kyoko start throwing bad puns around.

"Yow whity, lets go and see how blacky are doing." Kyoko said as she fished out an apple.

That was IT! "The name is Weiss and my team mate's name is Blake. Will you stop giving us those offensive monickers! You're almost as bad as Yang with her puns!"

"OY! That's going ta far! I ain't nothing like that lolicon pervert!" Kyoko growled angrily.

It was then Kyoko's scroll rang. She stopped her argument to answer her phone. "Hey, what's up?" Kyoko turned away then nodded. "Yea, Rube is safe and we're on da train heading ta Vale. Seem those white fang got bomb and crap on da train. They're also leading a horde of Grimm ta Vale."

Weiss couldn't make out what the other person on the scroll was saying. "Yea kay. I'll meet ya in Vale, whoever get there first is da winner." Kyoko smiled as she switched off her scroll.

During that time Weiss had calmed herself down and berated herself for arguing with a child. "Let's just go and make sure Blake is all right." Weiss then looked towards the down white fang brute. "Do we need to worry about him?"

"Na, this guy is out for some time, even if he got up, don't think he will be able ta walk for quite awhile." Kyoko said as she began to walk towards the other cabin.

Weiss took a closer look as the brute and notice he was foaming at the mouth with river of tears pouring out of his rolled back eyes. 'No! She did not do what I think she did!' Weiss thought to herself, she then coughed to get Kyoko's attention.

"Umm... what did you do exactly?"

"Huh? I thought it woulda haf been obvious. I smashed him in da nuts with my spear. Made a nice sound, didn't it." Kyoko said with a proud smile.

'Good lord, this girl is worse then Yang! At least Yang didn't break anyone's nuts!' Weiss thought with horror and she really had enough of Kyoko.

"Look, let's just go and get this over with." Weiss said with exhaustion as she followed after Kyoko.

(Line break)

This was getting very personal for Blake as she knocked Roman Torchwick to the floor. The bastard never shut the hell up and kept playing mind game with her.

Just as she was about to kick him, Kyoko shouted. "Hey! You're da bitch that was kicking Rube!" Kyoko pointed at Roman.

And just like that the serious atmosphere was gone. "Where the HELL are you kids keep popping up from! And who are you calling a bitch!?"

"Kyoko. That's Roman Torchwick, he is a man, not a woman." Weiss said in exasperation.

"Could'a fooled me! Neva seen a man wiv so much make up. Ya sure he's a man? He really look like a woman ta me." Kyoko said with genuine shock.

Roman managed to stand back up, he kept his hands in the air. Also he was getting a little angry. "Okay. I don't know who the hell you are, but you obviously know red. Now..."

"Shut ya yap already, damn! Whiney girls like ya always give me a headache. Why don't we just cut to da chase." Kyoko's spear suddenly extended and stopped just inches from Roman's neck. "How do we stop da train?"

"Whoaaa! Easy there! Spicy! Now you don't honestly expect me to just tell you how to stop the train or even who I'm actually work for. I'm a master criminal, a thief. You gotta cut a deal." Roman back up as he tried to stall for time.

"Na, this bitch ain't gonna tell us anything." Kyoko said as Roman bristled at the insult. "That only left wiv satisfying my curiosity."

Roman's eye brow rose at that. "Oh, and pray do tell. What would that be?"

In an instant Kyoko was standing right before him. "Question of, if ya a man or a woman." Before Roman could even comprehend the question, Kyoko boot him right between the legs.

Roman gave off a painful wail as he fell to the floor, clutching his injured manhood. "Will ya look at that! The lady is a fella." Kyoko said with a laugh.

Roman growled from the floor. "You little bitch! I'm going to get you and red... Crack!" His triad ended when Kyoko struck his head with the blunt end of her spear.

"N that's enough outta ya. Hey Weiss, Blake. Let's get back ta Rube and the others. Bet the damn train is rigged ta never stop. We gotta warn them." Kyoko said as she exited the cart.

"Weiss... Did she just kick Roman in the nuts?" Blake said with disbelief.

"Blake. I'm so glad we got Ruby as our team leader, if I was being led by Kyoko. I would have quit Beacon months ago." Weiss groaned as she tried to suppress her growing migraine by messaging her temples, with little success.

Both girls followed after Kyoko. What they saw above the train really shouldn't surprise them considering Yang was involved, but none the less. It was both shocking and impressive to see.

Broken parts of Atlesian Paladin could be seen stewed across all platform. Unconscious and beaten white fang terrorists could be seen laid across the roof, at least one that had not fallen off the train. Blake wanted to mourn for her fallen brother and sisters, since their chance of survival was almost zero with the Grimm following after the train. But the safety of the citizen of Vale came first, along with her team and friends.

Yang, Ruby and Dr Oobleck approached them. Ruby was looking a lot better after her recovery. "Guys! What happened?!" Yang shouted as she rushed towards them.

"Dang train was rig ta never stop. There ain't no way ta stop it." Kyoko said as she kept a large distance from Yang.

"Kyoko, isn't there anything you can do to stop the train? Some sort of magic or technique." Ruby asked hopefully.

"Nothing that won't end up hurting or worse killing everyone on da train. All A got is brute force and dat ain't good in our current situation. N I don't think we got time any more." Kyoko said as she looked towards where the train was heading.

"What do you mean we don't have time!?" Weiss shouted over the billowing wind.

"Cause that's a brick wall we're bout ta hit." Kyoko said with alarm.

"Everyone to me!" Weiss shouted in urgency. Everyone crowed around her as she used an ice glyph to summon a sphere of ice to protect them.

"That ain't gonna be enough!" Kyoko shouted as she slammed her right palm onto the floor, a red glyph appeared along with red diamond shape chains. The chain wrapped itself around the sphere of ice, reinforcing it.

"WOW! We really need a talk after this." Yang said in awe.

Weiss already accept magic was real due to Ruby's new power, but seeing this in action still shaken her to her very core. "Everyone brace yourself!" Weiss pulled herself out of her awe as the train slammed into the solid stone wall.

 **AN: And that's that chapter done, the next chapter will diverge massively from the main cannon, or derailed it completely like the train in this chapter... yea bad joke. Anyway, let's move onto the review.**

 **ultima-owner: That should clue you in on some other stuff as well. But I will let you discover the fun.**

 **Guppy: Glad you enjoyed it, it actually came from an old Hong Kong horror movie back in the eighties that involved Vampires from Europe. The MC raided his exorcist pal supplies and wore the Bruce Lee suit, which resulted in him being possessed by Bruce Lee when the MC had a final show down with the head vampire.**

 **Student: Just gotta wait and see mate, the main plot is almost around the corner.**


	17. Chapter 17 – Awakening

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **AN: From here on out we will have major changes, this is the chapter certain main plots begin to reveal themselves, and partially answer a certain persistent question about Ruby. I hope you all enjoy this, gonna have to take my time to type out the chapters, I only have one chapter ready and done after this one. So update have to be pushed between 3-4 days now, maybe sooner if I get time to type out the chapters or maybe become a pro at touch typing over night. (not happening.) Don't forget to review and Fav or follow, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 17 – Awakening**

'Too soon.' Cinder thought in concern as city wide alarm blared and Beacon students and huntsmen scramble to form teams.

Something had gone wrong, this Cinder knew without a doubt as Mercury walked beside her in the now quite halls of Beacon. She was about to give Emerald a call to pull her from her surveillance duty when something she never seen stood in the middle of the hall way before her.

A white cat with long tussle like ears with golden rings on them, it's beady dark pink eyes looked at her expectantly. Cinder felt an inexplicable urge to follow the creature before her.

"Mercury. Go ahead without me. I will catch up later." Cinder said as she approach the creature.

"Of course Ma'am." Cinder never saw the glance Mercury send to the creature or the smile on his lips.

The cat like creature moved along the now silent hallway with Cinder following it. The elevator opened before the creature, it sat in the middle of the elevator, patiently waited for Cinder to enter, It's long fluffy tail beckoned her to enter the elevator.

Cinder entered the elevator with curiosity. As soon as Cinder entered the elevator, the door closed behind her. The elevator began to descend. Cinder's curiosity increased when the elevator gone past the ground floor and kept on descending.

When it finally stopped and the door opened. Cinder was stunned by what she saw. It was not the massive underground complex or the extremely tall pillars and ceiling that shocked her. It was the crippled Fall maiden in some sort of Atlesian life support machine that had surprised her. Cinder couldn't help the malicious smile that was growing on her face.

The cat like creature took one last look at Cinder before going into the shadow of the pillar and vanished.

Cinder swiftly forgotten the creature that led her here, she took out her bow and smiled victoriously as she lined up the shot at the crippled Fall maiden.

(Line break)

Emerald was gnashing her teeth in frustration, one would've thought it would become easier as time goes by on this surveillance mission. However it was the opposite for Emerald, the more she watched this girl Madoka Kaname, the more angry she got. It was near unbearable for her. Emerald angrily took a bite out of the beef jerky in her hand as she sat on the roof n the opposite building from the clinic.

Emerald frowned when the city wide alarm went off, she looked at her watch.

"That's too early." she was unsure what to do, stay and observe or meetup with Cinder and Mercury now.

Emerald choose to stay, much to her dislike. In the end she would follow Cinder's order to the letter. Around twenty minutes later Emerald smiled viciously as Grimm congregated around the clinic, Beowulf snarled as they approached the clinic.

But that soon turned into a scowl as an orange hair doctor began to beat back the Grimm with an iron pipe along with two young men. Emerald didn't like this, at this rate they would hold out until a huntsman arrive.

Whether it was anger, hatred or prolong stress, Emerald could not stand the idea that girl Madoka would survive this invasion. Emerald decided to take matter into her own hands and aimed her weapon at the doctor.

"Arrgh! Son of a bitch!" Iris scream as a bullet tore through her leg, the Beowulf saw this opportunity and pounced, only to be denied as two young men bar their way.

"Sis!" Yuki shouted in concern as he desperately tried to push the Beowulf back.

Iris stood back up, barely keeping her balance as one of her leg was bleeding out, with as swing of her iron pipe, she barely knocked away a claw swipe from another Beowolf.

"You two get back in the clinic and barricade the door! I will hold them here!"

"With your wound! They will slaughter you!" Kyo yelled defiantly.

"Don't argue and do as I say! Go..." Iris was then interrupted when a bright pink light flashed behind her, which was followed by arrows made of pink light hitting each and every Beowolf. The Beowulf shattered like glass, killing them instantly.

"It's okay. You three go back to the clinic. I will deal with this." Madoka said in her pink and white dress, with a bow made of living wood and pink rose.

All three sibling were completely shocked by what they just witnessed as Madoka move in front of them. Doctor Iris quickly recovered. "Nurse Kaname, how?... when?" For once the good doctor was tongue tied.

"I'm sorry I've been keeping this a secret. But I promise I will explain everything when this is over. Madoka said as she looked back at the siblings with a sad smile.

Iris closed her eyes for a moment in contemplation. "Go Miss Kaname, get rid of the Grimm. We will barricade the clinic and keep everyone safe." Iris said with determination.

Kyo snapped out of his stupor. "H-Hey! Wait! We can't just let Madoka fight all those Grimm by herself!"

A group of Beowulf and Ursa charged at them from further down the street. Madoka drew back her bow, a pink glyph appeared in front of the bow. When Madoka released the shot, dozens of arrows were launched, each finding a Grimm, the group were instantly wiped out as they shattered like glass, it was as if Madoka's arrow were specially made to destroy the Grimm.

"I don't think she needs our help." Yuki said dumbstruck.

"You two get your asses over here, NOW!" Iris shouted. The brothers instantly responded to her command.

On the roof of the opposite building, Emerald couldn't believe her eyes, she almost thought she was dreaming as the girl Madoka began to decimate the Grimm with ridiculous ease.

Emerald took out her scroll. "Ma'am. We got a problem. That girl Madoka is a maiden."

There was a pause as Emerald listened to Cinder's instruction. A vicious smile began to form on her face. "Yes ma'am. I will keep track of her until you get here." The smile never faded as Emerald kept watch on Madoka Kaname.

Emerald never notice a pair of beady dark pink eyes that had been observing her since the beginning.

'This will not do.'

(Line break)

Ruby was in awe along with the rest of her team as Kyoko decimated the Grimm that was flooding out of the breach caused by the train. She could not believe how skilful and fast Kyoko was, every one of her attack was fatal to the Grimm, no matter what size. Kyoko weaved through the hordes of Grimm with a smile on her face, she was enjoying every moment of it.

Of course team RWBY did not stay idle during all this. Yang blasted Grimm after Grimm trying to match Kyoko's kill count, Weiss and Blake worked together against a giant death stalker.

Just as Ruby was about to charge at another Beowolf, a familiar voice echoed in her mind. 'Help! Please help Madoka!'

Ruby's eyes widened in fear at what she heard. Deep down she knew the source of that voice and she also knew without a doubt Madoka was in danger.

'Hurry! She can't hold out against them much longer.' This time the knowledge of Madoka's location entered her mind. The sound of gears turning was heard by no one except for Ruby, as she vanished from the battle field.

(Line break)

It was surprisingly easy, Emerald sneered at the unconscious form of Madoka Kaname on the ground. She couldn't believe how easily the girl fell for her illusion, going to the aid of a injured child. And from there it was child's play using close combat to keep her occupied while chipping away at her aura. The girl even had the nerve to try and talk them out of fighting her. In the end, her aura broke and one good hit to the head decided the fight. Cinder didn't even bother joining the fight. It really was child's play.

However something greatly bothered Emerald, for some reason Mercury held back. They fought so often, thus it was obvious to Emerald that he tried not to hurt that girl. She would have to bring this up with Cinder when this was over.

"Let's get this over with." Emerald pulled out her guns.

"Wait! We should take her with us." Mercury said as he grabbed hold of Emerald's arm.

'What the hell is he playing at!?' Emerald thought with anger. "The order are obvious, we eliminate the suppose maiden!"

"No. that order was never confirmed. We need to contact the queen..." Mercury argued.

"Kill her and be done with it." Cinder said coldly.

"But..." Mercury tried to argue.

"Mercury... are you questioning my order?" Cinder glared at Mercury with the full power of the fall maiden behind her.

"... No Ma'am." Mercury backed off while glaring at Emerald.

"Now Emerald dear, if you will do the honour." Cinder said with a sadistic smile.

"With pleasure." Emerald lined up her shot at the prone Madoka, just as she was about to pull the trigger, a red scythe came out of nowhere for her neck.

If not for years of fighting for her life and listening to her instinct, that would have seriously crippled Emerald if not kill her outright. Emerald leaped back just out of the range of the deadly red scythe.

Ruby Rose stood between them and Madoka, her red cloak billowing in the wind, her silver eyes glared with pure fury.

Cinder smirked as she floated off the ground, an aura of flame surrounded her. "Ruby Rose, a child prodigy invited to Beacon at the behest of Ozpin. What do you think you can accomplish by standing against us?"

Even with the power of time stop, Ruby was not confident she could take those three on all by herself and keep Madoka safe. Emerald and Mercury stood just behind Cinder as they approach her menacingly.

Ruby asked herself. 'What would Homura do?'

At that moment, Ruby felt something took over her, she took a glance at the unconscious Madoka. "You hurt Madoka." Ruby then looked over to the trio. All shines and sparkle gone from her eyes, something infinity colder took over. "I am going to kill every last one of you."

 **A surreal purple eye began to open. '...Madoka...'**

Emerald was about to scoff at Ruby's threat, when the sound of gears clicking were heard. Emerald's eyes widened in shock when Ruby and Madoka vanished before their eyes.

"Where did they..."

Before Emerald could finish her sentence. Ruby appeared between all three of them, Crescent Rose in assault rifle form aiming at Cinder's back at point blank range, three loud consecutive blast were heard. Dust infused rounds slammed into Cinder's back, launching her into the skies.

Emerald and Mercury reacted a moment later. "BITCH!" Emerald screamed as she tries to cut Ruby. At the same time Mercury launch a dust infused kick.

The sounds of gears turning was heard again. Ruby vanished, and in her place was one of the dust infused bomb form the train. Both Emerald's and Mercury's eyes widened in shock and fear as their attack hit the bomb with explosive result. A massive explosion blew Emerald and Mercury into nearby building, massive chunks of their aura vanished and they were knocked senseless.

Cinder looked back towards the explosion as she slowed down in mid air, she tried to figure out how Ruby Rose was doing this. The attack she received only chipped off a little from her now enormous aura, but the kinetic force from the attack still launched her into the skies.

Within moments, Cinder's instinct screamed at her, she quickly shielded her face and stopped three dust infused round from hitting her, but that did not prevent the other nine rounds from hitting her ribs, stomach and legs simultaneously. The attack threw her back to the ground. Cinder glared up angrily at Ruby Rose, as she was in mid air. Cinder responded by launching a massive jet of flame at the arrogant girl.

The gears turned once again, Ruby vanished before the flame hit. Emerald and Mercury quickly emerged from the building they were blasted into, both covered in dusts and bruises underneath.

"How does she keep doing that!?" Emerald screamed.

"Hell if I know!" Mercury yelled back, all trace of mirth gone from his tone.

"Enough! We need to focus! We don't have time to bicker!" Cinder was her wits end, she could not understand how Ruby Rose was beating her, even with the Fall maiden's power at her command.

A series of loud explosion shook the very ground beneath them, sound of something enormous creaking above them made the three look up, the tall building on either side of them were tilting towards them, a massive groan of shifting steel and concrete from the leaning high rise turned into screeching of steel and concrete breaking apart as they fell towards them.

All three had looks of shock and disbelief as they were seconds away from being crushed to death. Cinder gritted her teeth and snarled. "Don't LOOK DOWN ON ME!"

Cinder unleashed a massive wave of flames in all directions, her control over the element made sure neither Emerald, Mercury or herself were harmed. The force of the flame stopped the descend of the falling building. With an enraged scream from Cinder, the buildings blew apart leaving the three unscathed.

Cinder pant in exhaustion, a huge amount of aura was used up in that attack, so much so, she felt a sense of fatigue and shock through out her body.

"Ma'am. Are you..." Emerald tried to say.

"MOVE!" Mercury shouted in terror as he leaped to the side, Emerald followed him instinctively.

Whether it was due to sudden drop in aura or sudden disorientation. Cinder suffered the full brunt of the attack, as a massive lorry drove into her at high speed. Cinder grunted as she pressed herself against the front of the lorry, her legs digging into the road causing a massive furrow to form. Her body covered in angry orange red aura that was protecting her from harm, but it was dipping dangerously low as this drags on.

Cinder's burning amber eyes locked onto Ruby's cold and emotionless silver eyes, she was kneeling on the roof of the lorry, controlling the vehicle with her aura.

All Cinder could see was a young girl looking down on her. She knew she was being beaten senseless, she knew she had not even landed a single blow against this girl. What had truly infuriated Cinder was the fact, that she has no idea why she was losing!

Everything boiled over for Cinder. Anger! Rage! Hatred! All those dark emotion fuelled her Fall maiden's power. Her eyes glowed brightly as she channelled all the flame forward, tearing the lorry apart in a fiery explosion. Cinder herself was blasted into a convenient store.

Cinder let lose a scream of frustration and rage into the empty store. She stood back up unsteadily and glared with pure hatred at Ruby Rose. The girl stood in the middle of the road, her eyes cold as glacier. She held a detonator switch in her right hand... A detonator switch?

Cinder's face morphed into one of confusion as the switch was pressed, sounds of clicking was heard all around her, blinking red lights of dozens of dust bombs came to life. Cinder's expression turned into one of realization and terror as all the bombs detonated at the same time.

An enormous earth shaking explosion demolished the entire block with Cinder Fall at the centre, building tumbled, raging fires burned. Ruby looked on with an expression devoid of all emotion.

Just when she thought the battle was over, a bright stream of flame flew straight towards her. Surprise marred Ruby's expression as she blocked the attack with Crescent Rose, the force of he attack threw Ruby back by several meters.

Cinder emerged from the flaming wreckage. Emerald ran towards cinder in concern, even she thought Cinder was defeated when the whole block of building exploded. Emerald ignored Ruby Rose, she wanted to make sure Cinder was all right first. As the smoke cleared and Cinder was in full view. Emerald stumbled and gasped in horror, she almost backed away.

Cinder was alive, she really thought that was the end of her when all those bombs exploded. "Ma'am! You're going to be all right. We'll fix this, just stay calm."

'That was Emerald shouting, why did she sounded so concerned?' Cinder thought.

"..." Cinder said, it was then she realized something was horribly wrong, her throat made no sounds at all. Her disorientation began to clear and she saw a shattered mirror on the floor. However, she could not recognise the face that was looking back at her. The right half of her face was covered in horrid burns, partially blackened with angry red underneath. Her right eye... her right eye was gone!

'This cannot be happening!' Cinder wanted to deny this horrid visage, she lifted her right arm, what she saw almost made her scream. The skin on her right arm had turned charcoal black, she could barely move her right arm.

'This is all her fault!' Sorrow and despair turned into raging infernal as she looked at the struggling Ruby Rose. Cinder would have gone after her if not for a flash of pink she saw in the corner of her eyes.

Cinder saw where Ruby Rose had hidden Madoka, the girl was still unconscious. The cover she was under had blown away in the last explosion. Cinder's sadism took over, she was going to kill Madoka Kaname first, then she will kill Ruby Rose after sending her to the depth of despair.

Ruby saw what Cinder planned to do as she walked over to Madoka, flame gathered at the ruined right arm, Cinder smiled maliciously as she raised her arm and aimed her flames at Madoka.

"Don't you hurt her! Don't you dare hurt Madoka!" Ruby screamed as she tried to stand up, but she fell on her knees as blood began to trickled down from her nose.

 **A surreal purple eye opened fully. 'Madoka!'**

The flame along Cinder's right arm extinguished instantly.

 **AN: And there, sorry for another cliff hanger, since this was the perfect place to put it. Now I bet there are going to be a lot of speculation springing up now, but I promise most should be answered in the next chapter. (I can't even predict what you lot are going to ask.)**

 **Now onto the review.**

 **Peacethroughfirepower: Sorry have to put you through another one.**

 **Student: Dude, that guy got his Shish kebab, even Kyoko isn't that mean. Hope this chapter answer your question.**

 **When I was writing this, I find it's very difficult to find a way for Kyoko to be open about her past. (Let's face it, out of everyone, she got the worst deal out of her wish. What happened to her is just plain messed up.) I already thought of a couple of scenarios, but in the end they got scrap, because it just ain't Kyoko's way.**

 **ultima-owner: That's way I did it with her, and lets face it. We always wondered what would happen if Mount Goodwitch finally erupt.**


	18. Chapter 18 – Unending Wrath

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **AN: Release will not be as fast as before, I need to keep up with my typing to produce chapters from here on out. This chapter will answer a lot of question that's been plaguing this fic from the start. And as I said, it will diverge massively from cannon from here on out.**

 **As always I own neither RWBY or Madoka Magi. Gotta make my own story soon to own anything. Anyway enjoy this chapter and leave a lot of feed back, I always answer them.**

 **Chapter 18 – Unending Wrath**

At first Cinder was confused when the flame she summoned was suddenly extinguished, she tried to summon the power of the Fall maiden again, but it will not answer her, she tried again, then again, then again. Panic began to set in when she failed every single time.

 **'You hurt Madoka... You tried to kill her... You tried to kill my beloved Madoka... with my power... Unforgivable!'** A voice not her own echoed in Cinder's mind.

'What is going one!? Why is this happening!?' Cinder thought in panic as the world around her bleed black, obscuring everything around her. Within moments everything turned pitch black.

Cinder tried to control her panic and fear, as she also attempted to look for a way out. The voice returned once more, it was clearer, haughtier and much more angry then before. **'You could have left Madoka alone. You could have reined in your pets. But you chose to hunt Madoka down, you chose to hurt her, you tried to murder her!'**

'She is weak!' Cinder snarled. 'She does not deserve such power! The power of the maiden belong to the strong! The ruthless! The one who is willing to do anything and everything! It does not belong to a weak little..." Cinder screamed at her tormentor.

 **'SILENCE!'** The voice boomed around Cinder, she felt as if her eardrums were about to explode. Cinder whimpered in pain as the voice continued. **'Madoka is infinitely more precious then an insect like you can ever hope to understand.'**

Cinder was shaken to her very core. Everything felt wrong. 'What are you? What do you want!' Cinder tried to be defiant, to show no fear to what ever this is.

Before Cinder's very eyes. Something even darker appeared, it held the shape of a young girl with waist length long hair, all Cinder could make out was an outline. The voice came from her. **'What am I. I am what you call the maiden, I am the Fall, the Winter, the Summer and the Spring. I am the power you sough to control. What do I want..."**

The girl suddenly grabbed hold of Cinder's head with pitch black hands, her blackened nails digging painfully into the sides of Cinder's head, making her scream in pain, pain unlike anything she ever felt before. **'To make you suffer, to make you pay for hurting Madoka. I am going to kill you slowly.'**

Even in the throngs of pain, Cinder growled defiantly. 'I... control you! I am your master! You are just a power, a source of energy! You belong to me! And I can use you however I want!'

A wide inhuman blood red smile appeared on the girl's shadow like face. **'Pathetic. You honestly think this is a matter of resolve, of will? If that was the case. You have already lost.'**

Cinder gasped as unimaginable pain exploded in her chest, the girl drove her hand through Cinder's chest. Cinder screamed as the pain intensified ten fold, then with a sudden motion from the girl's hand, Cinder felt something break and ripped away from her.

Tears began to well up in Cinder's eyes, as she felt the source of her will, her determination, her very purpose ripped away from her. **'Is that it? This is all you amount to? You truly are pathetic.'**

The girl mocked mercilessly as she held a part of Cinder's soul, still tethered to her by a tiny thread. The core of what made Cinder who she is today.

'...Give it back... give it back...' Cinder whimpered as she tried to reach out for what was most precious to her.

 **'No.'** The girl said then her mouth widened. Cinder watched in horror as the girl devoured the most precious part of her soul.

The tether snapped, Cinder could no longer react like the way she used to. She had been reduced from the fearless woman she used to be, to how she had been before meeting Salem, a powerless little girl. The truth was she had been reduced to even less then that, she became a empty shell of her former self, that could only whimper in fear and terror as the monster before her wrapped her hands around Cinder's throat, black ichor of vileness dripped from the monster's face and rained down onto her, smothering her, chocking her, killing what was left of her in the slowest manner.

 **'I curse you... I curse you from the bottom of my heart... Now scream... Scream for all eternity...'** That was the last thing Cinder heard before being drowned out by her own scream.

(Line break)

Emerald thought they had the upper hand when Cinder emerged from that horrific attack, she was worried sick when she saw the state Cinder was in. so much so that she didn't even notice Cinder was about to kill that girl Madoka in cold blood.

However Emerald did take notice when Cinder's flame cut out, she most certainly notice Cinder stumbling back onto the street, her expression twisted in agony.

Within moments, Emerald was next to Cinder when she fell and gave out the most shrill and piercing scream of pure agony. Emerald was lost on what to do when Cinder started to convulse violently in her arms, she could see Cinder's usual orange aura being torn apart by a sickly purple aura, it was devouring Cinder.

"Ma'am! Snap out of it, Please! Tell me what to do! Tell me how to help you!" Emerald shouted in panic.

It was then Mercury stood right beside her and placed a purple egg shape dust crystal, encase in golden effigies onto Cinder's chest. The purple aura began to flow into the dust crystal, leaving only tattered remains of orange aura.

"Mercury! What did..." Emerald then changed her mind. She needed to check on Cinder. "Ma'am! Can you hear me? Everything is all right now..." Emerald noticed Cinder's remaining eye remained glassed over, she was completely unresponsive. "Ma'am... Cinder... you have to get better! Wake up! Wake up!"

"That's enough. It is too late for her, we got what we came here for. We need to leave now." Mercury said as he tried to lift Emerald up by her arm.

Emerald snapped at Mercury violently, an ugly sneer on her face. "You! You could have stop this! If you had, Cinder won't have ended up like this!"

"I did try to stop you!" Mercury shouted in anger. "I tried to stop the both of you! But you just have to let your petty vengeance get in the way!"

Mercury then grabbed Emerald by the scarf of her collar. "There are things going on that's bigger then us or even Cinder, bigger then even the fate of this damn city! You and Cinder almost fucked it all up!" Mercury then shoved Emerald away before she could lash out. "Now let's get..."

"No." Emerald interrupted which caused Mercury to groan. "Not until I kill those two, I'm not going anywhere." Emerald then began to walk towards a weakened Ruby.

"Emerald! We don't have... Oh fuck." Mercury paled when he looked up and saw a red meteor heading towards them. Mercury braced himself as the red meteor slammed down in the middle of the street, between them and Ruby Rose.

Emerald and Cinder were blown back several meters by the shock wave, even Ruby was almost send flying, even thought she was furthest away from the epicentre of the impact zone.

As the dust cloud cleared, a girl with fiery red hair and a massive spear slung over her shoulder emerged. She looked over to Ruby. "Rube! I already told ya not ta over do it!"

Ruby flinched as she looked over to the unconscious Madoka. "But..."

"Ya did good protecting Madoka. Ya get Madoka outta here and leave those guys ta me." Kyoko twirled her spear as she approached Mercury and Emerald with unrivalled hostility.

"You're not going anywhere!" Emerald screamed as she ran straight for Ruby.

However, Emerald's charge was cut short when she had to dodge a wide horizontal slash aimed at her neck, the massive spear head sheared off some of her hair as she leaned back to avoid the attack.

"Ya ain't getting anywhere near Madoka and Rube!" Kyoko said as she followed up with a wide horizontal low cut, which Emerald leaped away from.

"Then I will just kill you before going after them!" Emerald unleashed a torrent of sub-machine gun fire at Kyoko, which was deflected as Kyoko spun her spear at impossible velocity.

"Ya know, I'm done! I'm done playing around wiv ya! From here on out, I'm getting serious!" Kyoko took an offensive stance, an intimidating aura much like those of the maiden began to emanate from Kyoko. "I hope ta both of ya haf premium health cover, cause when I'm through wiv ya. Ya be eating through a straw!"

The ground beneath Kyoko's feet shattered as she propelled herself forward with ridiculous amount of strength and outrageous speed. Mercury barely had time to lift his right leg to block the swing of her spear, the impact jarred his very bone as the it resonate from his artificial leg. He knew without a doubt if he still had his real legs, they would've been broken, even with aura.

The force of the impact launched Mercury back quite some distance. Kyoko turned her attention to Emerald as she charged at her with an enraged scream.

Spark flew as Emerald tried to press down on Kyoko with uncountable numbers of slash and gun fire. However Kyoko never gave ground even once as she fought back with an even greater ferocity.

Emerald barely blocked an over powering thrust, which had cost her the durability of her weapon, green pieces of metal chipped off at the blade. Fortunately for her, Mercury jumped in and launched a series of kicks at Kyoko.

Even with the combine effort of both of them attacking, they barely held on. Kyoko's mastery of the spear was terrifying. Emerald knew they needed an edge in this fight, she broke off and activated her semblance.

Mercury saw what Emerald tried to do and tried to buy time, but he became alarmed when Kyoko's expression turned grim.

He barely made it out when Kyoko's spear turned into segmented metal shaft and chain that was becoming longer and longer. Kyoko spun like an whirlwind and her elongated weapon followed. Mercury tried to minimize the incoming damage by placing his legs to interpose the incoming storm of metal shafts and chains. He was only partially successful, his aura dwindled even further as metal and chain slammed into the side of his body and both his arms. He was almost send spinning when a couple of metal shafts hit his head.

'She's way out our league!' Mercury thought grimly, he noticed Emerald was worse off then him, the only thing kept her on her feet were her desire to avenge Cinder.

Mercury winced as Emerald used her dwindling aura to create another illusion against Kyoko, Emerald charged as Kyoko looked behind her, where she placed her illusion. Just as she was about to drive the blades of her gun into Kyoko's neck, the blunt end of Kyoko's spear slammed into her solar plexus, knocking the air out of her lungs and caused her diaphragm to go into convulsion, making it almost impossible to draw breath.

"H-How?... How did... you break... my... illusion!?" Emerald growled angrily with tears in her eyes.

"It takes an illusionist ta see an illusionist. N I hate people like ya, lying and deceiving for ya own gain. So do me a favour n stay down already!" Before Kyoko could bring her shaft down onto Emerald's head, a blue dust empowered shell slammed into her spear.

"Emerald! Get the hell out of there NOW!" Mercury shouted as he kept firing dust rounds in a three-hundred and sixty degree arc. He kept spinning and launching dust rounds in all direction. Nearly a hundred round spun around in the shape of a massive blue dome all around them. It's as if an invisible signal was given, they all plummeted towards Kyoko. Emerald barely got out of the way.

Series of ground shaking explosion resounded through out the ruined section of Vale.

"Finally!" Emerald said with no small amount of satisfaction.

However Mercury's face began to pale when he saw a dome made of thousands of red diamonds. 'A barrier!' Mercury swore internally. The red barrier faded to show an unscathed Kyoko before them.

"Well, gotta hand it ta ya. That was a scary technique ya used." Kyoko then glared at the both of them. "Now that's over with, it's time ta show ya two the true meaning of pain."

Mercury knew she was way beyond them, it wasn't even funny. There was only one way to escape.

"Why won't you die! Ruby! And that girl Madoka! I will never rest until each and every last one of you are dead!" Emerald was beyond rational reason. Even Mercury could see that.

He ignored Emerald's rant. "You're actually a nice person. The number of times you could have killed us were insurmountable and yet you chose to let us live, even if it prolong the battle."

"Are you seriously praising the people that hurt Cinder right now!?" Emerald shouted.

"And that why you're going to lose." Mercury then turned to Emerald. "I told you before that I will kill you if you ever screw things up badly."

Emerald looked confused as Mercury kicked her straight in the stomach. A loud bang echoed as Emerald flew with a trail of blood from her stomach and her mouth. The severely injured girl landed before a shocked Kyoko.

"You can either save her or come after me, but not both. Goodbye, maiden of the spear." Mercury said coldly as he turned his back on the two girls.

Just as he was about to leave. "Ya bastard!" An enraged scream had Mercury turning, just in time to receive a spear to his chest. The force of the thrown spear send Mercury flying into a wall, impaling him to the wall through his left lung. Mercury coughed up blood as the lung began to fill with blood.

Even in this state he was aware of everything around him, he was even able to laugh. "I guess I was …Cough!... wrong. You can do both... Cough!"

Kyoko's left hand had a faint red glow, which she placed on Emerald's stomach, stemming the flow of blood.

Mercury coughed as he felt his body began to get weaker and colder. "Cough!... But in the end... Cough!... we have already won." With his right hand he took out a purple egg shape dust crystal.

Kyoko's eyes widened in shock. "Where da hell did ya get that!?" Kyoko then felt a familiar present within that soul gem. "Homura?"

It was then a white blur snatched the soul gem from Mercury's hand. He smiled blissfully, knowing he had completed his mission. "We've won..." Mercury wheezed as he took his last breath. He died with a smile on his lip.

"No!" Kyoko wanted to chase after the Incubator and take back the soul gem, but she knew if she did, the girl would've died for certain. Also it was already too late as the Incubator vanished into the shadow.

(Line break)

Vale airspace

Their timing could not had been worse, Qrow swore as their Bullhead evaded another hail of black feathers launched at them, that came from a massive Nevermore.

"What the hell is wrong with the ant-aircraft defence platform!?" Qrow swore loudly.

Specialist Schnee took over the flying, she shouted right back. "You think I know!? If this was Atlas, this never would have happened!"

"Oh spare me your Atlesian superiority speech and get us to safety!" Qrow yelled right back.

"Shut up the both of you!" Raven shouted at them.

Mami sighed as all three 'adults' argued like primary school kids. It was then Qrow's scroll rang in his backpack, Bebe picked up the scroll and answered it.

"Hello." Bebe greeted. "This is Bebe, Qrow's love interest and bed partn..."

It was then Qrow snatched his scroll from Bebe's hand. "Qrow here." His expression turned into one of horror and disgust. "Ozpin! For the last time! I am not into little girls!" Qrow shouted down his scroll.

"Could have fooled me." Winter said snidely while avoiding another barrage.

Qrow growled angrily at Winter, he decided to be professional and talk to Ozpin. "Anyway. What is it you want?"

Qrow groaned as he listened to the current situation. "How could you and Ironwood let this happen!?"

After listening some more, Qrow sighed. "I will see what we can do." Qrow then hung up his scroll.

"Listen up everyone. We have a problem." Qrow said while trying to get their attention.

"Way to state the obvious, you and Ozpin seriously get paid for this?" Raven said while Qrow gave her a wilting glare.

"A virus has disabled all aerial defence platform in Vale, they also crippled Jimmie's robotic toys, Penny here is the only functioning one for now. Both Ironwood and Ozpin along with a team of computer programmer are trying to purge the virus and stop it from making things worse then they are. It was a miracle they stopped the virus from taking over Jimmie's toy and send them on a rampage." Qrow explained.

"What!?" The bullhead swerved hard as Winter shouted in disbelief.

"Damn it Schnee! Focus on flying the damn thing!" Qrow then turned to everyone else. "But we got a bigger problem, the virus have forced opened the north gate of Vale, they can't get it to close. To make matter worse, there are merchants and civilians in that area. The teams that are already there are ill equipped to deal with the larger Grimm that are bearing down on them. If the Goliath break through, the civilian in that area will be slaughtered." Qrow looked very worried as he explain the disaster at hand.

"Then the solution are simple, we just need to wipe out the Grimm, while all of you evacuate the civilian and close the gate." Mami said as she patted Bebe on the head.

"Kid, this isn't just one or two Goliath, the report stated a whole herd are making their way to the north gate now, along with a horde of other Grimms." Qrow warned.

"I will go with them." Raven said casually. "If event turns for the worse, my semblance can get us out fast."

Qrow didn't want to leave Mami and Bebe alone with her sister, but then again, he didn't have much choice. There was too many crisis that needed to be resolve and too few people to handle them. He should be glad that Raven was even willing to pitch in.

"All right. Penny, I need you to come with me to manually close the north gate." Qrow then turned to Winter who was piloting the Bullhead. "Schnee, I need you to evacuate the civilians when we land."

"Don't order me around! I only answer to Atlesian military. However I will assist Vale civilian as dictated in our treaty and international agreement." Winter said as she flew towards the belige area.

"Yes would have suffice!" Qrow said sarcastically.

Winter ignored him as she focused on landing the Bullhead. "We are here! Everyone go!"

As the Bullhead's cargo door opened. "Bebe, It's time we get to work." Mami said with a smile.

"Right!" Bebe replied enthusiastically as the two existed and charged straight into the fray of combat.

"Girls! Don't just run off like that!" Raven shouted as she chased after them.

Qrow took out his sword. "Let's head over to the gate, sooner we get it closed. Sooner we can help the rest of them."

"Affirmative! Agent Qrow." Penny said with enthusiasm. Qrow still felt creep out working with an android.

As each member made their moves, little did they know this would be just the beginning of a far reaching and much more complicated series of events.

 **AN: And done. A bigger battle has been ignited, this is far from over yet. There are plenty of clues left in this chapter for most to see, couple of them are pretty damn huge. But then again it probably raised more questions then answers.**

 **Now onto the reviews.**

 **mafia king: And it's only going to escalate more in the future, just have to wait and see.**

 **ultima-owner: It wasn't Ruby who pulled a miracle that time. Hope you like that little twist.**

 **Student: Hope this chapter answered most of your question. As for the Incubator's plot, they got something REALLY big planned out, and Cinder almost screwed the pooch so to speak. As for the rest of your questions, fufufufu, you have to wait and see. As I said it's big and very ambitious.**


	19. Chapter 19 – Battle of Vale

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **AN: Sorry this one was a bit late, can't type as fast as I thought and no back up chapter already made, so update will be when I'm done typing out the chapters. One side of good news, the written format of this story is almost done, about two major battle left to write and it's epilogue.**

 **Chapter 19 – Battle of Vale**

Team JNPR and CFVY were having a very bad day. Team JNPR were sent to back up team CFVY when the northern gate malfunction came to light, professor Goodwitch was back in Vale dealing with the underground breach. They had severely underestimated how bad thing was getting at the northern gate.

"Cover me, need to reload!" Coco Adel shouted as the ammo drum of her Minigun ran empty. Horrid screech screamed above them.

"Griffin!" Jaune shouted as a dozen of half eagle and half lion Grimm dive bomb them.

Jaune was almost knocked down blocking a swipe from the agile and powerful Grimm. Ren dodged and put a few bullets into the flank of one Griffin with Storm Flower, but the Grimm only screeched in pain and was able to shrug off the damage. Nora and Pyrrha was fairing better, they managed to take out their Grimm.

Yatsuhashi pushed back three Grimm by himself. Fox defended Velvet against the Grimm that was targetting her. Coco screamed in anger and disbelief when a Griffin snatched her ammo then flew away. All the Griffin followed suit.

"Son of a bitch! It took my ammo!" Coco yelled angrily.

"Why did they do that? That makes no sense!" Jaune said in exhaustion.

His answer came in the form of screeches of the Griffin and the panic cries of the civilians as the Grimm dive bomb them.

"No! We're not going to make it!" Pyrrha said as she tried to reach the civilians that was about to come under attack.

Just as a Griffin dived at a mother shielding her daughter, it's head promptly exploded after a deafening bang. A girl with curly blond hair in yellow white shirt, a black corset, black skirt, yellow stocking and black high heel boots appeared. The girl stood without fear among the group of cowering civilians, with a single musket in her hands.

"Everyone please get to a safe place, I will hold them off." The girl said with supreme calm. The people around her quickly ran to safety.

The flock of Griffin only stayed shock for a brief moment after one of theirs died so suddenly. With a roaring screech of rage, over a dozen Griffin dived at the girl.

Pyrrha renewed her haste, trying to reach the girl before the Griffin does. She could not possibly take on all those Grimm by herself! Pyrrha was proven wrong a moment later, as her jaw almost hit the floor at the acrobatic display before her.

Six muskets appeared around the girl in a flash of yellow light, they rested point first in the ground with their handles within an arm's reach. The first Griffin was only second away from reaching her when a musket was shoved into it's beak and blew it's brain out. Another tried to claw at the girl's back, but an overpowering blunt blow to the side of the griffin's head send it spinning, moments later it's head exploded in a shower of dark mist.

The girl danced on the spot, blasting Griffin left and right, bludgeoning them when they came too close, each attack a critical bow, the Griffin were being massacred. Pyrrha was mesmerized along with her team and team CFVY, they stayed like that even after the girl was done with the Griffin.

Another enraged screech brought the two teams back from their stupor as another group of Griffin dove towards them. Both team braced themselves.

It was then a girl no more then ten appeared among them, her long wavy white hair shone in the light, her multi colour eyes was almost hypnotic to look at.

"It's okay, Bebe will take care of them." The girl said in a childish voice.

Coco was stunned at the civilian among them. "Velvet! Get that kid out..."

Before Coco could complete the sentence, a trumpet horn materialized out of thin air in the girl's hand, she brought the horn to her lips and blew in the direction of the diving Griffin. Musical sound trumpeted through the area, along with a flurry of clear giant soap bubbles.

Pyrrha almost groaned along with the rest of her team and team CFVY. That was until one of the Griffin collided with one of the dozens upon dozens of soap bubbles and exploded. The explosion was beautiful to behold, a split second flash of white blinding light like a star exploding, leaving flakes of white snow everywhere. It was too late for the rest of the Griffin flock, as a dozen of them unable to change course and slammed into the cloud of exploding bubbles.

Countless series of concussive explosions tore the flock of Griffin apart in a display of white super nova flashing across the skies. The girl smiled all the while as she looked around her.

Neither teams could believe what they just saw, a ten year old girl just decimated an entire flock of griffin with ease.

"How the hell did you do that? And who are you?" Coco yelled in shock and surprise.

"Huh? Bebe kill Grimm like she always does. And Bebe is Bebe." She smiled cutely at the two teams.

"Guys! Incoming!" Jaune shouted as a group of two dozen Ursa and Beowolf descended upon them. Three Beowulf leaped at Bebe with malicious intent. Before Coco could come to her defence, a silver dinner tray with silver cover materialized in Bebe's hand. Coco had to rub her eyes when the conjured dinner tray 'sucked' the three Beowulf into it's interior.

"What the hell!?" Coco swore as the girl danced among the Grimm and pulled each of them into the dinner tray.

As the mob of Beowulf and Ursa were decimated, mostly by Bebe's strange method. Three massive Nevermore descended on the group. What happened next almost made Coco question if she was still sane and hadn't gone mad. Bebe swipe one hand across her face, her face changed from that of a cute young girl into a surreal pure white face of a clown with a wide smile.

Both teams stopped in total surprise at Bebe's transformation, their logic process came to a grinding halt when Bebe's head enlarged to swallow the dinner tray whole, along with all the Grimm it had captured so far.

There was a moment pause as everything came to a stand still in that one single second, even the Grimm came to a stop at this strange turn of event, incalculable amount of explosive bubbles erupted from Bebe's surreal mouth. The three massive Nevermore were the first casualty as the wave of bubbles blew them to smithereens. The wave of bubbles kept going into the skies, blasting any aerial Grimm that strayed into their path, the eruption kept going until most of the skies were filled with bubbles.

Any Grimm flew in this area quickly ran afoul of Bebe's bubbles. White flashes of explosion erupted through out the skies like so many super nova stars. The aerial Grimm dwindled rapidly in numbers. Even the most juvenile of Grimm quickly forgot the prey on the ground as they tried to dodge and evade the exploding bubbles that seem to close in on them.

"Holy... I'm at a lost for words." Coco said as she looked up like everyone else.

"She-IS-Awesome!" Nora shouted as she picked up the petite girl and hugged her. Bebe with her mask still on squealed in surprise. "And she sparkle like Sayaka, Kyoko and Madoka, although she smell like candy, a really sweet fragrance." By this point Nora was spinning on the spot with Bebe in her arms.

"Fu fu, I see you have already met all my other colleague. I assume you also knew Ruby and her sister Yang as well." The blond hair girl said as she approached the two teams.

"Yes we know them, we been helping each other since the initiation." Pyrrha said with surprise.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Velvet asked timidly.

"Oh my. How could I forget to introduce myself like that? Qrow must be rubbing off on me..." That sounded wrong on every level. "My name is Mami Tomoe, it is a pleasure to meet you all." Mami curtsy.

"Jaune Arc of team JNPR, this is Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie." Jaune introduced, but he also tried VERY hard not to stare at Mami's chest, they're humongous, even bigger then Nora's. Unbeknownst to him Pyrrha was giving him the evil eyes. "Oh! And this is..."

Coco interrupted. "Hate to break up the celebration early, but we got a BIG problem." Coco looked beyond the gate at the herd of Goliath with hordes of other Grimm coming over the horizon.

"I think we only got ten minutes top before they get here. That's far too many Grimm even if we do get the gate fixed. We can't hold them with this number." Velvet said with worry.

Mami looked over at the distant hordes of Grimm, it didn't take her long to decide. "Miss Nora, please keep Bebe safe, she used up quite a bit of magic in that last attack."

"Okay! Gotcha!" Nora said enthusiastically as she kept Bebe close to her bosom.

"Wait! Magic!?" Coco said with disbelief.

"Don't ask, we know it sounds strange." Ren said with a sigh, there was no point in hiding it if said girl announced it like it's an everyday occurrence.

"Oh? Didn't Sayaka and Kyoko tell you what we are?" Mami asked.

"Actually they were very evasive about that." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Mami sighed then said with a bright smile. "We are magical girls, and we will keep everyone safe."

No one knew what to say to such proclamation. Even Coco had a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"We should be safe enough from here, is there anyone near the Grimm hordes?" Mami asked with a serious tone.

"None, as far as we know." Fox said as he tried to ignore the magical girl comment. "What are you going to do?" Fox followed up.

"Stop them of course." Mami said as her whole body began to glow bright yellow, an enormous magic circle appeared on the ground. "You all might want to step back." The glow intensified.

Everyone began to back away quickly. If anyone doubted the existence of magic before, they most certainly changed their mind at the scene unfolding before them.

From within the magic circle which shone like the sun itself, an enormous cannon, easily the size of a three stories building emerged. The cannon was bright silver with beautiful and intricate carving at it's side, and at the back were some of the most bizarre objects one would ever find with a terrifying weapon. The cannon were surrounded with enormous sliced strawberry, melons, apples and various assortment of equally large hard candies and ice cream.

Everyone blinked once, twice, then three times at what they saw. They wandered if they were dreaming. Everyone except Nora, who happened to be drooling like a waterfall at all the delicious snacks. Unfortunately Bebe was right under the drooling Nora.

"Kyaaa! Bebe going to get eaten! Bebe going to get eaten!" Bebe cried out in fright as she bolted out of Nora's grasp.

The girl ran from Nora and body slammed into Coco's stomach. "What the!?"

"Bebe afraid! Don't let crazy girl eat Bebe!" Bebe hang onto Coco for her dear life, Coco was clueless on what to do.

Camera flashed in the direction of Coco and Bebe. "That is so adorable!" Velvet squealed in delight, before she turned and took a picture of Mami and her massive cannon.

Mami stood on top of the barrel, she levelled her hand at the oncoming Grimm. "Trio Finale!"

A resounding boom followed by a buffering shock wave slammed into the two teams. Everyone except Jaune stood their ground, the poor blond was on his ass.

A massive golden sphere could be seen flying towards the Grimm horde. "No way that will get rid of all..." Coco said with worry.

She was interrupted by a bright flash that briefly out shone the sun itself, the flash erupted in the middle of the incoming horde. A massive orange sphere rose from the ground, bright as the sun. It devoured the entire horde in it's fiery inferno. The force of the explosion flattened trees for miles around, it even gave both team a nice tan as the heat wave washed over them. The epicentre of the explosion was cratered and transformed into black glass for a mile around.

Jaune with his hair blown back comically blinked several times at the scene before him. "Ummm... Ren..."

Lie Ren in an equally dishevelled state as Jaune. "Yes Jaune?"

"Do you think we need to rethink our career path. I heard delivery driver get paid really well." Jaune said in a hopeless tone.

Ren just patted Jaune on his back.

It took almost ten minute for the shock to wear off for Team JNPR and CFVY. Even after the gate was closed and the civilian celebrated. Unbeknownst to all, a civilian had recorded the entire battle on his scroll.

(Line break)

'She'll be all right. I know she will.' Ruby thought to herself as she carried an unconscious Madoka on her back. She was worried sick about Kyoko, it was two versus one.

A thousand questions flashed through Ruby's mind. The most prominent of all were Madoka, she was exactly how she saw her in her dream. The same pink and white magical girl uniform, the same bow... the same Madoka. Tears began to well up in Ruby's eyes.

Ruby wiped away her tears. 'It doesn't matter! Keeping Madoka safe come first. We will have plenty of time to talk after all this is over. Everything will be just like it was before.' Ruby thought to herself as she kept running.

Whether it was her excessive use of magic, exhaustion from the fight, her injury or combination of all three. She almost ran into the person before her. Ruby let off a small scream of fright as she nearly collided, only to be caught on the shoulder. The person held her gently.

"It's OK Ruby, you don't need to be scared. It's only me." The voice said gently.

Ruby looked up into concerned blue eyes, blue as the ocean itself, even her hair were a vibrant type of blue. Ruby recognised her anywhere, tears once again threatened to spill from her eyes. "S-Sayaka... Sayaka!" Ruby cried as Sayaka embraced her.

"Ruby!" A distant yell came, Ruby looked over and saw her sister Yang ran towards her along with Weiss and Blake.

Team RWBY reunited, Ruby cried in relief. Yang gave Ruby her much needed hug as Sayaka checked on the unconscious Madoka.

"What happened? Who did this to Madoka!?" Yang said as she looked over her own sister and Madoka.

"I don't know who they are, I think I saw them before in Beacon. When I got there... one of the girl was about to kill Madoka." Ruby reined in her emotions and explained to the best of her ability.

As predicted, Yang's eyes turned bright red, her anger visible as her aura exploded from her body. "They are dead! Where are they!?"

"Calm down." Sayaka said to them, her hand on Madoka's forehead. A light blue glow came from her hand. "Madoka will be all right. It's only a light concussion, I can fix that easily."

"Sayaka. You as well?" Yang's eyes changed back to their normal colour.

Sayaka laughed. "I guess Kyoko didn't hold back at all, If you're saying that. But this isn't the time to talk about that, we need to go check on Kyoko."

"T-That's right! Kyoko is fighting them now. We need to help her!" Ruby said urgently.

Sayaka picked Madoka upon her back. "Let's get going."

Weiss and Blake exchanged glances. 'The rabbit hole goes deeper and deeper.' They thought.

The group ran towards where Ruby left Kyoko. When they finally arrived at their destination. Yang, Weiss and Blake gasped at the war zone and the bloodied scene.

Kyoko kneeled next to an unconscious green hair girl with a horrific stomach wound. "Sayaka, need ya ta look at her, A did what I could ta keep her alive."

"I'm on it." Sayaka passed Madoka back to Ruby.

Sayaka's expression turned grim as she examined the girl. "Her spine is shattered beyond repair. I can save her, but fixing her spine is beyond me. I don't think she will ever be able to walk again."

Yang almost reeled back in shock. "Kyoko, t-that's pretty brutal even for you." For once all mirth were gone from Yang's tone.

Kyoko clicked her tongue. "It ain't me that did tis ta her. It's her 'partner' that shot her. He did it ta stop me from chasing afta him."

"By partner, do you mean the dead guy pinned to the wall." Weiss said with a pale face. Weiss heard of people dying all the time, but to see it first hand... that was a different experience.

"Ya. N no. I didn't mean ta kill him before ya ask. Must've nicked an artery when my spear hit." Kyoko growled as she was in no mood to be lectured by people who never been in a life or death battle against another human being, or think the good guy never kill.

There was another factor she would never let anyone else know about, and that is her hatred and anger toward anyone that back stab or betray those close to them. Kyoko herself suffered that betrayal due to her own wish and her own flesh and blood father, it was the day she lost everything close to her. Although she forgave Mami for shooting her in the end, but that's was the only exception she was willing to make.

"We got another one here, she's barely alive!" Blake shouted in concern. Yang quickly joined her and gasped in horror.

Both Blake and Yang carried the catatonic Cinder Fall into the open. Yang said with a tint of anger and fear. "God dammit Kyoko! This is going too far even by my standard. How could you burn half her face off, take out one of her eyes and virtually ruined her entire arm. Haven't you ever heard of the word 'restraint'!? You gotta be a real monster to do this to another person!"

Kyoko was utterly baffled by Yang's accusation, while Sayaka examined the catatonic Cinder.

Just before either Kyoko or Yang could say anything else. Ruby interrupted them with downcast eyes. "...Sis... Kyoko didn't do that to her. ...I did..."

"Oh..." Yang said with a pale face. In Yang's mind she swore at herself for being a God damn idiot.

"Way ta put ya foot in ya mouth. Ya God damn idiot!" Kyoko growled angrily.

Yang looked like she just kicked a puppy twice over. Before she could comfort Ruby. Sayaka spoke up. "Ruby can't have put this woman in this state."

"I'm sorry. I was the one that..." Ruby said dejectedly.

Sayaka interrupted. "Not what I meant, this woman's aura have been completely shredded. Burns and such on the body can be healed, but aura, the manifestation of our soul. Not when it's damaged to such a degree. Someone had literally torn this woman's soul to pieces."

Kyoko's expression turned grim. "N I'm pretty sure Rube don't haf that kinda power... unless I'm wrong." Kyoko looked towards Ruby.

Ruby panicked and shook her head. "No! I can't do something like that. But it sort of explain why she was screaming, after she tried to kill Madoka as well."

"Wow, back up a bit. Explain to me in detail what happened." Sayaka said to Ruby.

Ruby described what she saw, how cinder was unable to attack Madoka, how she convulse and screamed. That only stopped when Mercury put... a soul gem on Cinder's chest! It was only now Ruby recognised the soul gem.

Kyoko looked extremely concerned as she began to put everything together. "Sayaka, we got a problem. Ya know. 'The Problem.'"

Comprehension shown on Sayaka's expression. "We going to have a talk when Mami gets here."

Sayaka then looked into the distance. "Heads up everyone. We got company."

"Secure the area! The junior detective are coming through!" A familiar voice shouted.

Blake face palmed. "For God's sake."

"YEA! No body move! Specially the bad guys!" Another familiar voice shouted.

The entire team RWBY sweat dropped collectively. Kyoko said with a grin. "Someone ya know?"

"...Yes..." Team RWBY said with burning embarrassment.

Out of the dust cloud, a blond hair monkey Faunus along with a blue hair human appeared. It was Sun and Neptune.

"Sun! What are you doing here!?" Blake growled angrily. Poor guy literally jumped in fear.

"Hey Blake. Didn't expect to see you here." Sun said with a big smile.

Blake narrowed her eyes, Neptune quickly jumped in. "We're on escort duty. Body guarding and all."

It was then professor Ozpin, General Ironwood along with a few soldier appeared. "Hello team RWBY..." Ozpin looked genuinely surprised when he saw Kyoko, Sayaka and Madoka. Even more so at the two heavily injured Haven students on the ground. "Miss Kyoko Sakura, Miss Sayaka Miki and... is Miss Kaname all right?" Ozpin asked in concern.

"She will be." Sayaka said as Madoka's eyes slowly opened, she looked Sayaka in the eyes. "Hey Madoka."

"Sayaka?" It took Madoka a moment to take in her surrounding. "Sayaka! Why are..." Madoka looked around and saw team RWBY, Kyoko and many other people she didn't know herself. It was then she saw the unconscious Emerald and Cinder, along with a deceased Mercury with a spear through his chest. It was Kyoko's spear.

Kyoko noticed the look of horror when Madoka looked towards the grey hair man, Kyoko looked away from Madoka with a grimace.

"Kyoko..." Madoka said as she stood up, Kyoko braced herself for the rebuke that would surely come from the kind and gentle girl. Instead Madoka checked her over for injury. "Are you okay, they didn't hurt you, did they?"

Kyoko said in surprise. "N-No, A-A'm fine, A thought ya be angry at me, ya know for hurting them."

Madoka shook her head. "I'm not happy that they are hurt... or killed. But they are not good people. They told me they were the one responsible for letting in the Grimm."

Ozpin became alarmed along with Ironwood. "Secure those three, treat their wound with utmost urgency and keep me informed. Post twenty-four hours security and no one visit them without my say so." Ironwood commanded.

"Yes General!" The soldier replied as they secured Cinder and Emerald, although Mercury was placed into a body bag.

Ozpin approached Madoka. "Miss Kaname, I want to give you my most sincere apologies. I should have anticipated this outcome and assigned someone to ensure your safety."

Madoka was confused. "Eh?"

"Yow Ozzy, watcha talking about?" Kyoko said with equal confusion, while almost everyone looked at her like she just grew an extra head. With the exception of Yang, who was laughing her ass off.

"Dame it! Kyoko! Show some respect!" Sayaka hit Kyoko on the up side of her head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What da heck Sayaka!?" Kyoko complained while nursing the bump on her head.

"Look! This is the guy who got serious connection in Vale, he's not a simple headmaster, he's like a..."

Ozpin interrupted with a cough. "As I was saying. Miss Kaname, Qrow have suspected that you are also a maiden and I should have taken action sooner to protect you, knowing there was a certain faction that had been hunting down the maidens within Vale. I have no excuses. Please accept my most sincere apologies." Ozpin bowed and lowered his head.

"N-No! Please! It's not your fault, I was told to keep my power a secret! It's wrong for me to expect you to know and keep me safe!" Madoka said frantically.

Ozpin sighed in humour and relief. "Miss Kaname, you really are a good person. Still, it was a failure on my part and I swear you will be safe from here on."

"Yow Ozzy, don't worry ya pretty head on keeping Madoka safe, we're here now. Not even da greatest Grimm or an army of Grimm will hurt her, ya can be sure of that." Kyoko said with confidence, while others face palmed at Kyoko's attitude and nickname. Even Ozpin was speechless on how to handle this rather unique maiden.

Just as everything seemed to be returning to normal, a horrid scream came from one of the Atlesian soldier, some black goo was melting his helmet and face.

An insectoid Grimm detached from Cinder's hand with an abnormal screech, as it charged straight for Ozpin with terrifying speed. Everyone was caught off guard... except for one.

A pink arrow made of solid light struck the abnormal Grimm dead centre as it leaped at Ozpin, sending it flying towards a ruin pillar. The force of the attack pinned the Grimm to the pillar. Before the arrow could obliterate the Grimm, it let off one last deafening screech that could be heard in the outskirts of Vale, then it shattered like glass.

"What the hell was that!? I never seen a Grimm like that before!" Weiss yelled in surprise.

"That's a first for me as well. Never seen that one in our travel." Sayaka said in concern.

"Umm... I don't want to jinx everyone, but I'm getting a really bad vibe here, everything on my body are standing on it's end, and it's not just my hair." Sun said with trepidation.

Blake looked at Sun incredulously, a light blush on her face. "Is this REALLY the time for..."

Blake was interrupted when the very ground shook violently, moments later, sound of rumbling rock could be heard in the distance. A mountain near the abandon city of Mountain Glenn was suddenly splitting apart, a gigantic Grimm dragon flew out of the massive opening in the mountain. It's roar was heard by all in Vale.

 **AN: Oh yes, it's another cliff hanger for all. As I said before, there will be massive deviation from the original cannon, now we are treading into the realms of the unknown. (Not for me, but mehh.) Stay tune and find out in the future chapter. Now onto the review.**

 **Student: Well for starter, I always kept the statues of Ruby as a closely guarded secret for a reason, it won't be too long before that is revealed. And when it does, it will blow your mind. As for the reason why Homura split herself up, that is actually indirectly linked to Ruby, as you will see in future chapters.**

 **As for Kyubey or Incubator, let's say there was a hitch in their plan and they need Homura to complete it. To them it doesn't really matter if Homura is willing or not.**

 **Now as for Qrow, hate to say it. But he is innocent, he's being trolled by Mami and Bebe. The real pervert is a blond and had her eyes set on a certain red head.**

 **ultima-owner: That she did, even now I still think she got off lightly. I tried my best, but I imagine Homura would be a lot more vindictive and vengeful to anyone that tried to hurt Madoka. My imagination just isn't up to that level of violence and I gotta keep this in rating 'T'.**

 **TykkiMikk: Ahh now that's a good question. Does this 'Madoka' actually remember Homura at the moment. As for how Homura became the source of the maiden's power became a thing, I need to use a bit of creativity for this one. That story will come later, explain it here will spoil the main Ruby plot and Homura plot.**

 **pre74: Excellent question! To be frank, Kyoko is the second most messed up person in the Madoka series. Her wish backfired on her big time, her father found out about her wish and went insane. He tried to kill Kyoko and failed, but he managed to kill Kyoko's mother and younger sister, then took his own life afterwards. Kyoko essentially woke up finding all her family dead, she probably saw their corpse as well. Which would be messed up.**

 **Because of all this, I imagine she will react VERY badly to anyone that back stab or betray their friends, families or comrade. Because it reminded her the betrayal she suffered at her father's hand. Truth is I was surprise that she didn't turn into a witch there and then, but then again absolute anger and rage can put off despair any day. It just makes you a bit unhinged.**


	20. Chapter 20 – Dragon of Brimstone Fafnir

**Remnant of Dream**

 **AN: Sorry this one took awhile, work, games, reading, games and more reading kinda chewed up the time before I knew where it all went. Anyway enough about me, lets get the next chapter up and running. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 20 – Dragon of Brimstone Fafnir**

Raven had a lot to think about as she replayed Mami's and Bebe's fight from earlier. There could be no doubt both girls are maidens. The power they exhibited were beyond anything she had witnessed, even from the former Spring maiden, their powers and technique were completely alien to behold. It's almost like fairy tale came to life.

'Perhaps I can bribe Bebe with cheese, the girl seem easily enough to please. And with such a young maiden, we can mould her into what we need.' Raven thought to herself.

"Lien for your thoughts. Give up already." Qrow said with boredom.

Raven almost jumped in fright, although she would never admit it. "You know I cannot do that! My clan depend on the existence of the maidens!"

Qrow sighed. "Look, I will be frank. You won't be able to separate those girls, all of them have been friends with each other since they were five. Their strong bonds to each other saw them through hard and difficult time. If it's any consolation, they won't agree with Ozpin's plan either. They won't go into hiding and never meet each other again."

"So what do you want me to do? Disband the clan!? Live in settlement and city like a herd of sheep following the Shepard. You KNOW why we chose this life, we will not bow down to another 'Tyrant' or 'Master' ever again!" Raven hissed angrily.

"The clan was only able to exist with the help of the Spring maiden. Without her you and the clan will never survive the bad lands, but time has changed. The four maiden of the seasons are almost gone. Those girls are not 'our' maidens and they will never act like them. Neither you, Ozpin or Atlas will be able to manipulate them." Qrow said as he looked over the decimated landscape where the army of Grimm once stood, now nothing more then a black crater.

Qrow turned back to Raven. "Why not take this opportunity and come back. Be a mother to your daughter. You had your differences with Tai, but that should not stop you from seeing Yang."

"You know what? UP YOURS! How dare you lecture me about families after what you did..." Raven said venomously before being cut off by a deafening roar.

"No... No No NO! This can't be happening!" Their previous conversation forgotten as an enormous Grimm dragon began to fly towards Vale.

Team JNPR and CFVY ran towards Raven and Qrow with Bebe piggy backing Coco, Mami got to them before either team. "Qrow, you seem to know about that Grimm, care to share what you know." Mami said while looking at the massive Grimm.

"It's not possible! It should have been sealed by the power of the Fall maiden... this could only mean Amber is dead." Qrow said with a regretful tone. "Ozpin was suppose to keep her safe!"

"Miss Tomoe, can you use that attack... 'Trio Finale' and take out that Grimm." Pyrrha asked.

"No. If I use that attack, there is a chance it could damage the city even if I hit, we will be putting civilians at risk." Mami said analytically.

"That might be a risk we have to take." Coco said grimly. "Unless you got a better plan."

Unexpectedly Mami smiled. "Actually I do have a better plan. But we will need to meet up with everyone for this to work."

"Wait! You mean Kyoko and Sayaka? Do you know where they are?" Jaune asked.

Mami looked towards Vale and smiled. "Yes, I can sense them at the centre of Vale." Mami turned to Raven. "Miss Branwen, can you take us to the middle of Vale?"

"Only three at the most in one go, not including myself." Raven said with confidence.

Mami turned as Bebe jumped off Coco. "Thank you all very much for your time. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Bye bye. Coco lady." Bebe said with a wave as Raven opened a portal. Qrow ran in first followed by Mami, Bebe then Raven.

"Ya know, I got a funny feeling we're going to see them again." Nora said with a big smile.

"Can they really win against that Grimm dragon?" Velvet said with worry.

"Yep! Without a doubt!" Nora said without hesitation.

(Line break)

A hill overlooking the city of Vale

The roar of the Grimm dragon could be heard even in this remote location, a woman with pale sickly skin and long black dress looked at the dragon with a smile on her face. The woman was none other then Salem.

Salem had personally come to witness the fall of Vale. Her trusted advisor Dr Watts had assured her they would soon have the last of the four power of the seasons. The Fall maiden's power would be theirs along with the other three, and the relic would activate with them.

Dr Watts appeared at her side. "Ma'am. I am happy to inform you we have secure the Fall maiden's power." Dr Watts presented her the purple soul gem.

Salem frowned. "Where is Cinder and her underling?"

"They have fallen in Vale, they were beaten by a student of Beacon." Dr Watts said with disdain.

"Then she was weak, and now utterly worthless. To think I was going to have her at my side when we create our new world. But no matter, we have all the pieces." Salem said with a nonchalant tone.

"Indeed Ma'am. The relic is secured and being moved to a safe location. We will be able to complete the ritual in due time." Dr Watts said as a white cat with long tussle like ears sat down next to him.

"I will leave the arrangement to you, dear doctor. Now leave me. I wish to witness the fall of Vale and savour it's despair." Salem said as she turned towards the city of Vale.

"As you command, my queen." Dr Watts said with a hidden smile.

(Line break)

Ozpin looked on in disbelief. One of the four legendary Grimm Fafnir has been awoken. The one that was sealed by the power of the Fall maiden centuries ago. It's awakening could only mean one thing. The Fall maiden's power had fallen into Salem's hand. Amber has passed away.

Ozpin was about to order the evacuation of Vale when he was interrupted. "That is one big lizard. How da heck did we miss tat in our travel!?" Kyoko said while eating a biscuit.

"No idea. If it has remained dormant and inactive, we won't even know it was there... Hey, is that Ruby's chocolate chip cookie you're eating?" Sayaka said while looking at the biscuit in Kyoko's hand.

"What!?" Ruby yelled in angry disbelief.

"Course not! I bought those at dat shop before we left Patch." Kyoko was not about to admit she had indeed stolen those cookies from Ruby's secret stash in her room.

Kyoko didn't want a repeat of kung fu Ruby kicking her butt. How she went from useless in hand to hand from one moment to kung fu master the next still gave her nightmares. Of course Ruby still gave her the evil eyes.

Ozpin coughed and tried to get everyone's attention. "Students, we will need to evacuate the city. This Grimm is not something we can beat with fire power and numbers."

"B-But we can't just leave! We can't just abandon Vale and let the Grimm have the city!" Ruby shouted.

"I agree with Ruby. We have to at least try and defeat this Grimm." Weiss backed up Ruby.

Ozpin sighed. "Children, I do not want to lose the city either. However, this Grimm is one of the most ancient Grimm. It's sheer size and power is not it's real advantage. This Grimm cannot be killed, it is one of the four immortal Grimm passed down from legends. The city is lost the moment it has awoken."

Everyone took in the grim news, almost everyone were at a lost on what to say. Except for Ruby. "I refuse to give up without even trying. Vale is my home now, Vale is also Madoka's home..." Ruby looked over to a smiling Madoka. "And I will fight to protect all those I love and treasure." Everyone around Ruby agreed with her.

As admirable as Ruby's and everyone's determination were. The reality of the situation would say otherwise. Ozpin had made many mistake in his life, he was not about to let his students throw their lives away on a hopeless battle. Just as he was about to order them to join the evacuation. An unfamiliar voice joined them.

"Well said Ruby. Don't ever give up, no matter how hopeless a situation is."

Ruby along with everyone else looked towards the source of the voice.

"Mami!" Both Ruby and Madoka yelled in surprise.

"Hello everyone. I am happy to see you all in good health." Mami then looked over to Ruby. "Especially you, Ruby."

Ruby blushed in embarrassment. "T-Thank you..." Although Ruby did not understand why Mami was worried about her.

It was then Bebe, Qrow and Raven appeared. Which caused Yang to squeal in delight at the adorable and exotic little girl, so much so that Yang was standing before Bebe in an instant and hugging the stuffing out of her.

"I take it Yang did not change at all." Mami said with a worried tone as Bebe cried out in surprise.

Several in Team RWBY groaned, other sighed. While the majority of those outside of team RWBY stare speechlessly at Yang's blatant sexual harassment.

"Oh my God, who is this adorable little cutie pie!? Where did you find her Mami!? Do they come in sets?" Yang spoke in rapid fire.

However before Mami could answer Yang's question. Bebe reverted to her doll form in a white puff of smoke.

It took a moment for Yang's brain to register what had just happened. Then she screamed in surprise. "Bebe!"

Yang almost threw the doll into the air by complete surprise. While Yang was messing around. Ozpin approached Qrow and Raven. "Qrow." There was a small hesitation. "Raven."

Qrow then said in haste. "Ozpin. We... I mean Mami Tomoe have a plan to take down that Grimm."

Ozpin was unsure what to make of Qrow's opinion. The maidens are powerful, most certainly. But the risk was too great.

Before Ozpin could refuse Qrow's request. Mami said to them. "Indeed. With the five of us, we can safely deal with this Grimm. I can assure you of that. But just to be on the safe side. Please evacuate all those that will not join the fight."

Ozpin hardly knew Mami Tomoe, as the protector of Vale and headmaster of Beacon, he should have ordered everyone to evacuate, he should have told them to leave the city. However when he looked into Mami's eyes, what he saw was confidence beyond measure, unwavering resolve and determination.

It was then Ozpin realized, this maiden would defy his order without a second thought. He also realized she was not charging into this situation without a plan, she knew she can and will win against this Grimm.

Despite his long experience and better judgement, Ozpin decided to take a gamble. "Then I will trust you with saving Vale, Miss Tomoe. All those who wish to join her, you may do so. Any who wish to leave, nothing will be held against you." With the exception of Atlesian soldier, everyone stayed.

Meanwhile Yang finally noticed the woman next to her uncle, her voice stuck in her throat. What was she suppose to call her? Mom? Raven? Why did she leave? There was so many question she wanted to ask.

"Fire cracker, save your questions for later. This isn't the time for them." Qrow said while Raven obviously ignored the both of them.

"R-Right." Yang said while trying to focus on the upcoming battle.

"Hate to say this, but how are we suppose to reach the dragon? It's really high up." Neptune said while looking up.

"Leave that to me." Sayaka said as she took out her sabre. The sound of music echoed all around them as blue glowing music notes appeared everywhere, forming footpath of shiny blue.

The music note footpath led all the way to the flying dragon and followed it, much to it's surprise and irritation.

While almost everyone's jaw met the floor at the outrageous display of magic. Mami took command. "Madoka, Bebe and I will setup a 'labyrinth' to contain and ultimately destroy the Grimm. I need everyone else to inflict as much damage on the Grimm as possible and bring it to the ground."

Mami turned to Ruby. "Once we brought the dragon to the ground. It is vital that you follow us into the labyrinth. Once we are inside, I will explain what needs to be done. Okay?"

Ruby nodded. "Yes, got it!" Even thought Ruby have many questions, she couldn't help the excitement that was bubbling up within her, all her friends are here with her, fighting by her side.

"That's bring dis turkey down!" Kyoko yelled as she ran up the music note footpath with astonishing speed. That was the signal for everyone to move, each took a path leading to the dragon, with the exception of Madoka, Bebe and Mami, as they followed the dragon on the ground.

(line break)

The skies of Vale

The Grimm dragon roared in agitation as the blue music notes followed it no matter what. The dragon tried to destroy it with it's fangs and claws, but it just went right through as if it was cutting air. It banked sharply to the left, but the music note kept up without losing a single inch, it was infuriating!

However it was not stopping it either as the dragon flew towards Beacon tower, it's new home, it's new kingdom.

It's thoughts was interrupted when it felt something landed on it's back. A gnat compare to it's gigantic body. At first the gnat only caused some minor itches on it's hide, but that soon turned to pain as scales were ripped from it's body.

The dragon roared in pain as more gnats were running on the blue music note beside it. Launching irritating and sometimes stinging lights. The dragon roared in challenge as it swipe and bite at the annoying gnats.

'This... IS... Awesome!' Yang thought as she literally ran to the skies. For most people, being so high up would scare them witless. The sheer hight and terminal fall would scare anyone. Except for Yang and adrenaline junkies like her, the thrill was unlike anything she had ever experience as she ran beside the enormous Grimm dragon.

Yang let lose several bolts of dust rounds into the Grimm's side, but it just ignored her. "Tsk! Tough bastard. How are we suppose to hurt this thing!?"

It was then Sayaka came up beside her, unlike everyone else, she was gliding on her music notes rather then running on them. "Let me give you a hand."

Sayaka glided parallel to the dragon's flank, her sabre cut clean through the scales and the raw flesh underneath. The dragon roared as part of it's scale was cut away. "Aim for the flesh now!" Sayaka shouted as she dodged a claw swipe in mid air.

"Right on it!" Yang let lose another volley of dust rounds and smiled as dragon flesh exploded on impact, another roar of pain came from the dragon.

Meanwhile on the Grimm dragon's back. Kyoko was wrecking devastation, scales pulverised and shattered under her spear. Qrow and Raven hacking away at the flesh underneath, severing tendons and muscles.

However due to the Grimm dragon's massive size, it was slow work at best. And everything almost ground to a halt when Creepers began to materialized on the dragon's back, its blood capable of creating other Grimm, some of it even form juvenile Nevermore. Vast amount of the Grimm dragon's blood fell on the streets below. Soon there was a small army of Creepers on the ground.

Sun joined in on the melee on the back of the dragon trying to help out. "Those Creepers are really slowing us down! No matter how much we hack away, the dragon isn't landing!"

"Just keep going! Head for ta wing joints. If we can break one of da wing, then we can bring dis turkey down!" Kyoko shouted as she stabbed two Creepers in front and one at her back.

"Easier said then done KID!" Qrow shouted as he cut down three Creepers in a row then shot down a Nevermore.

It was then a single resounding bang rang through out the skies as over five dozen Creeper suffered a dust infused head shot simultaneously. Ruby then shouted from her music note path. "Go! I cleared a path for you."

Kyoko grimace at Ruby's use of time stop, but instead of berating her. She quickly made her way to the dragon's wing joints.

Qrow shouted. "What the hell! How did Ruby do that?"

"Not now! A'll tell ya later!" Kyoko shouted back in annoyance, as the group made their way, a few moments later more Creepers materialized on the dragon's back.

Meanwhile Blake, Weiss and Neptune continued to fire on Nevermore and Creepers, but the number never seem to diminish, for every one they fell more took their place.

"This isn't working!" Blake shouted as Gambol shroud shot another small Nevermore out of the sky.

"I know! This is endless!" Neptune yelled as he score a head shot on a Creeper. He looked down and saw pitch battle on the ground. Flash of pink and yellow bloomed beneath them.

It was then Ozpin joined them. He was still fascinated by Sayaka's unusual power. It certainly was very versatile. "Focus your attack on the dragon, mister Vasilias. General Ironwood has the ground under control."

"Sir. I have an idea that might work, can you distract the Grimm for a few second?" Weiss said as she took out a bright blue dust crystal.

Ozpin's eyebrow quirk in curiosity as he speculated on Weiss's plan. "Most certainly I can. It might have been a few years since I fought, but those old bones still has a trick or two in them."

Weiss nod at Ozpin, she was ready to execute her plan. Ozpin vanished in a sphere of green light, then appeared at the snout of the dragon. A thin sword came out of Ozpin's cane as he send green slash of energy at the dragon's snout, leaving deep gouge on it. The dragon reared back and roared in pain. The blinding pain was sufficient enough distraction for Weiss plan as she ran to the side of the Grimm dragon's head.

Weiss activated her Semblance that was also powered by the blue dust crystal in her hand. The crystal has the highest purity even in comparison to her collection of dust crystals. A massive glyph formed before her, with a grunt of exertion. The glyph appeared right on the Grimm dragon's left eye, then exploded in a massive blast of ice, freezing it's left eye in a solid block of bone chilling frost.

Just as the dragon was about to turn and devour the white hair girl. Sayaka appeared. "Nice one, I will take it from here."

Sayaka then slammed into the enormous frozen eye, her first strike with her sabre cracked the eye. Then she spun with a backhand slash, further cracking the frozen eye. With a final spin she drove the sabre point first into the already cracked eye. It shattered like an oversize glass balloon. The Grimm dragon gave off it's most agonizing roar of pure pain. As it was about to wreck bloody vengeance on it's tormentor, an enormous explosion erupted on it's back and it lost control to one of it's wing.

Moments earlier. "Hey Kyoko! If you got something really powerful up your sleeve, it's time to use it NOW!" Qrow yelled as he cut up several Creepers in front of him.

"For once I have to agree with my idiot of a brother. There are too many of them!" Raven shouted as she cut down one Grimm after another.

"A'm almost done! Just a few seconds more..." A bright red aura condense on the tip of Kyoko's spear, as she focused majority of her power on this attack. "There!"

Kyoko launched herself at the exposed wing joints of the Grimm dragon and drove her spear point first into the bony joints. A bright red explosion erupted. The Grimm dragon left wing detached from the rest of it's body.

Qrow, Raven, Sun and Kyoko were thrown off the Grimm dragon's back as it spin out of control, along with a horde of Creepers. Sayaka's music note footpath weaved and caught the four from falling to their death.

"Nice save Sayaka." Kyoko said as she regained her balance.

"You're welcome, but it's not over yet. Look." Sayaka said as she pointed at the grounded Grimm dragon, it's eye and wing began to regenerate.

"Are you serious! It took almost everything we had to do all that and it can just regenerate like that!" Yang shouted as her eyes turned red in anger.

"It is named an immortal Grimm for a reason." Blake said while running towards the ground like everyone else.

"Don't ya guys worry. It's almost da end game for da turkey. I just need ta hold it there for a moment." Kyoko said as she ran for the Grimm dragon.

Sayaka then turned to Ruby. "Come along Ruby. We need you for the finale."

"O-Okay!" Ruby said as she ran along with Sayaka.

"Hey! I'm coming along!" Yang shouted as she ran after Ruby and Sayaka.

"H-Hey! Don't leave us behind!" Weiss shouted as she dragged Blake along.

The Grimm dragon had crash landed right in the courtyard of Beacon, right before the main tower itself. It growled in frustration and rage. It looked around with it's one remaining eye, it came to a stop as a red hair girl stood before it with a cocky and infuriating smirk. The girl was one of the gnats that had injured it so, the Grimm dragon growled in rage as it gathered all it's fury and unleashed it as a torrent of bright orange flame onto the girl.

"Kyoko!" Ruby screamed as her friend was enveloped in flame. Just as everyone else were about to rush to Kyoko's aid. Sayaka held Ruby back.

"It's okay. A little flame like that won't hurt Kyoko at all. Watch." Sayaka said to everyone.

Before their eyes a gargantuan spear emerged upright from the flame, it stood as tall as Beacon tower itself.

"Holy shit!" Yang swore.

"I'm feeling rather inadequate right now." Sun said in disbelief.

"You and me both, my man. You and me both. "Neptune said in shock.

The gargantuan spear toppled down towards the Grimm dragon, gaining tremendous speed as it fell, the spear slammed down onto the Grimm dragon's head with an almighty crack, it's jaw slammed shut as it met the ground, the weight of the spear pinned it to the ground, cutting it's flame off.

Kyoko stood unhurt next to the gargantuan shaft of her spear, covered in ruby red aura and a massive smirk on her face. "How da ya like that! Ya over grown turkey!"

The Grimm dragon roared in rage as it tried to push off the ground. It was then pink flower petals similar to those from cherry tree rained down all around them, countless yellow ribbon surrounded the entire Beacon academy within moment. The entire area was then consumed within a blinding white light.

 **AN: We're almost to the end of this massive battle, next chapter will conclude the battle of Vale itself. There are far more chapters to come, and it will take me a little time to type it all out, so please be a little patient. Now onto a couple of reviews.**

 **ultima-owner: Did the best I can on the action front. Now the question is, how will it end for the Grimm dragon Fafnir.**

 **student: All that will be telling, some times fairy tales are just that fairy tales. But there is a plot regarding the four maidens. I might post a hint as a side story in the future.**

 **How will the people of Vale react, I already have that in one of my books, it will take some time for them to react to all this. Rebuilding the city will come first, but stay tune I didn't neglect that aspect of the story.**

 **Btw, I read the fan manga of Homura starting a religion for Madoka, it was actually quite entertaining.**

 **Also sorry for the wait. But my touch typing speed is increasing. Now just gotta stop misspelling every ten words.**


	21. Chapter 21 – Celebration of Cakes

**Remnant of Dream**

 **AN: Sorry this one taking time to type out, but I swear I am getting better and it has nothing to do with playing ESO all the time. Anyway enjoy the end of this arc, the end of battle of Vale.**

 **Chapter 21 – Celebration of Cakes**

The blinding bright light was exceptionally painful to Blake, due to her Faunus heritage and being part cat. It took her a few moments to blink the blotches of shadow from her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she really wished she hadn't.

Kaleidoscope of bright colour met her vision, she and the others found themselves in a place of clashing fantasy, dreams and impossible logic. Bright rainbow colour building, enormous curtains of rainbow colour drapes made of ethereal lights, flowed down from the skies. Giant size tea cups, sweets and everyday miscellaneous scattered through out the landscape. There was no order to anything, it was both beautiful and bizarre.

"W-What the hell! W-What is this place?" Weiss said with a tinge of hysteria in her voice.

"I... I don't know..." Blake tried to apply logic in this strange place, but that was an obvious mistake as she felt an enormous head ache developing.

Blake looked around to see how everyone else reacted.

Yang looked around with a massive grin, then mentioned that one time when some idiot spiked her drink with unexpected result. Namely she almost crippled the guy and turned his house into a burning ruin.

Sun and Neptune looked at everything with a slack jawed expression. They looked like a pair of drooling idiots.

Qrow and Raven were also stunned, but that soon changed when Raven punched Qrow across his jaw.

"What the hell!?" Qrow yelled angrily.

"Yep, still awake. I'm not dreaming." Raven replied.

"Punching me proves that you're still awake!? How does that work!" Qrow complained bitterly.

Professor Ozpin looked at this bizarre world with analytic eyes, humming all the while.

It was then Blake noticed Ruby was missing. "Weiss, Yang, where id Ruby?"

Before anyone could say anything. Sun shouted. "Everyone! Over there!"

Sun was pointing down at the edge of their platform. Blake came to realized they were at the very edge of this bizarre world. Behind them were a surreal wall of patterns and colours. Blake focused what was in front of her, where Sun was pointing.

What Blake saw was a massive round table. Madoka, Mami, Sayaka, Kyoko and Ruby sat around the table on their respective chair. At the centre of the table was the Grimm dragon, reduce to the size of a small dog, it sat on a silver dinner tray with a large transparent glass cover. And on top of the cover was Bebe in her doll form. The Grimm dragon spun and looked around within it's prison.

"What the hell!?" Sun said with shock.

"Dude! How did they do that to the Grimm dragon!?" Neptune piped in.

Before anyone else could say anything more. Bebe in her doll form opened her mouth impossibly wide. An enormous serpentine 'Grimm' erupted from her mouth, it then flew in circle around the five girls and the table.

Everyone except Qrow and Ozpin were reduced to stunned silence. Those two already knew about Bebe's unique form, while the others...

"The Sweet Witch... Charlotte." Blake said with a trembling voice. Ruby's description was spot on. However seeing a Witch in person was something else altogether.

"I-It's real... T-They are actually real." Weiss was shaking her head in denial. Blake knew Weiss always had a hard time believing Ruby's story and experience as Homura Akemi. And this just blew whatever shred of doubts into ashes.

Yang's jaw just hit the floor altogether. Blake doubt she even remembered The Sweet Witch Charlotte. Yang wasn't good with details, no matter how much Ruby and Weiss explained it.

It was then Blake became alarmed, Ruby was down there! She had no idea how Ruby was going to react to a Witch that had killed Mami in numerous time lines.

Blake wasn't wrong in her assumptions. Ruby almost activated her time stop and shot Bebe, she only stopped when a comforting voice stopped her.

Madoka said with reassurance. "It's okay Ruby. Bebe is on our side, you don't need to be afraid."

Ruby calmed herself down, her previously racing heart slowed back down to it's normal pace. Madoka's reassuring words helped Ruby greatly, even thought she had a thousand questions. She knew it will have to wait. "I'm okay. I'm ready."

Ruby turned a little red at what she was about to do next. Sayaka had told her what needed to be done, it seem simple enough as well. Unfortunately they didn't have time to explain all the details or mechanics to her.

Ruby followed after her friends around the table as they sung.

"Big cake, round cake, right in front of me. Who do you think this cake could be?" Everyone on the table sung as they all sway left and right to the rhythm of the music in the background.

"Is the cake Sayaka?" The Sweet Witch asked as she faced Sayaka.

"No, it's not me. I'm just a little, old, raspberry. That big, round, cake's too red, don't you know?" Sayaka made a cross with her arm, then pointed to Kyoko. "Could the cake be Kyoko?"

A raspberry magically appeared above the confined dragon, it ate the raspberry in one bite. A strange shine entered it's eyes.

"Na, not me. A'm the juicy apple in dis story. Dat big round cake loves Bebe, can't ya see?" Kyoko leaned back on her chair as she tapped the table with her palms. "Is da cake Mami?"

An apple magically appeared above the dragon, it enthusiastically leaped up and devoured the fruit.

"No, it's not me. I am the cheese. This big, round, cake is tumbling, you see." Mami made a cross with her fingers, then she looked over to a very nervous Ruby. "Could the cake be Ruby?"

A triangular slice of cheese magically appeared above the dragon, it ate the cheese with gusto as it's tail sway left to right.

"N-No, n-not me. I-I am the pumpkin, full of seeds. T-This big round cake looked sweeter then sweet." Ruby stuttered with nervousness, then quickly looked over to Madoka. "Is the cake Madoka?"

A pumpkin magically appeared above the dragon, it ate the pumpkin with obvious joy then eagerly awaited for it's next treat.

"No, it's not me. I'm the melon, don't you see? When you slice the melon, it will bring you sweet dreams." Madoka sung as her iris turned bright gold.

A whole melon appeared above the dragon, it ate the melon with a happy squeal of delight. Numerous shinning stars began to flash brightly within the depth of the Grimm dragon's eyes.

"So why is the dream so bitter of late? Cause the kitty's dream is the one on the plate. It's so plump, it's gonna taste great!" Everyone sung as they got up from their chair, each one pulled on their table cloths.

As the cloths were pulled away, the Grimm dragon transformed into an enormous cake with raspberries, apple, cheese, pumpkin and melon topping. The Sweet Witch dived down from above.

"Mo-ju-Mo-Be." The Sweet Witch sung before devouring the enormous cake whole.

Almost everyone couldn't believe what they just saw. Blake along with Weiss were completely baffled and lost through out the entire song... and battle? If one could even call it that!

"That just made it to the top of weirdest stuff I have ever seen in my life list." Qrow said as he caught Raven's fist. "And no, hitting me isn't going to confirm if you are dreaming or not!"

While almost everyone were responding to this bizarre and weird event like any other normal human or Faunus. Yang had a completely different priority.

"Well. I just got that all on the scroll. The blackmail potential are endless! I can't wait to see Kyoko's face when I show her this." Yang laughed lecherously.

Blake had to resist the urge to shoot Yang, but within moments they had bigger things to worry about. As Bebe belch out an enormous black cloud, almost the size of the Grimm dragon before it entered this bizarre realm. Also said realm began to crack apart like an egg. The labyrinth shattered giving way to the real world, Blake and her companion found themselves high in the skies, the fall would have been fatale..

However instead of falling rapidly, something slowed their descend to the ground to a gentle float, it was almost pleasant..

"It's okay now, you don't have to curse anyone any more. You don't have to hate anyone any more. I will take on all your burdens. You are all free from your curse." Madoka said in a voice that was angelic, peaceful, even majestic. Blake had to resist the urge to gasp in shock as she looked into Madoka's golden eyes.

'No! It's can't be! She is...' Blake was cut short when the black cloud turned white, a white that was as pure as snow and as bright as the sun itself, and yet not as painful to look at, there was no pain at all. Then the ball of white light expanded suddenly, engulfing everyone.

Blake felt her aura flare and swell, flashes of memories not her own appears before her eyes, happy and joyful events that almost brought tears to her eyes, it brought hope to her very soul. The complete opposite of the Grimm.

The flash of light spread out through the city, every human, Faunus and Grimm were touched by the light. Those who were in despair found hope and a reason to fight. The boost allowed them to fight back even harder, their determination bolstered by the mysterious and holy light from Beacon.

It had the opposite effect on the Grimm. They were repelled by the light, they hesitated, they became slower, they became confused. Those Grimm within the city became easy target. Those on the outskirts, those that had lived for a long time turned and ran. They know they had lost.

(Line break)

Victory should have been in her grasp. Nothing should have been able to defeat the ancient Grimm dragon, no weapon should have hurt it on a permanent basis. Nothing on Remnant should have been able to kill one of the four immortal Grimm.

However reality defied Salem. One of her greatest weapon and creation permanently destroyed, one of her greatest asset permanently removed from the chess board.

Salem snarled in disgust as the white light that was once the Grimm dragon shone brightly from Beacon, smoke rise from her pale flesh, her eyes was burning looking into the light. Salem felt her anger and hate rises as she felt the nature of the light. It was anathema to her very being, to what the Grimm represented.

"Watt! We are leaving!" Salem said with anger, she would not let this stand, they have won the battle, but not the war.

"Yes Ma'am." Dr Watt said as he and the Incubator looked towards the source of the light, their eyes gleamed with hidden glee.

(Line break)

As Ruby along with Madoka, Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko landed on Beacon's ground. She couldn't help but feel a great sense of achievement. Bebe plopped down on her shoulder in her doll form.

"Bebe proud of Ruby! Ruby did good." The little witch said in a childish voice.

Ruby should be afraid of Bebe, she knew how dangerous a witch could be, but Ruby could feel in her heart of heart, that Bebe was and always will be a kind girl. Ruby couldn't bring herself to hate the bubbly, joyful and beyond adorable girl.

Just as Ruby was about to answer Bebe, everything became hazy, she felt dizzy along with something warm and wet hitting her hand. Ruby looked down and saw splotches of blood on her hands and the floor beneath her, that seem to be increasing in numbers and volume.

Ruby could only stare in confusion as shouts of concern surrounds her. Everything sounded muffled, everything became even more blurry and she eventually lost her footing. Someone caught her before she hit the ground. Ruby looked up and saw Madoka, there was tears in her eyes, she looked really concerned and worried. Within moments everything turned black.

(Line break)

It had been just under a day since the massive battle of Vale, things could have been a lot worse, there could have been far greater casualty then a mere handful for such a huge Grimm incursion.

They had been very fortunate and very lucky. However it did not feel like a victory for team RWBY and all those close to Ruby Rose.

The young girl has been unconscious since that fateful battle. Ruby laid motionless on the medical bed within Beacon's infirmary. Yang sat beside her, she has not slept at all since Ruby collapsed, her eyes red and puffy.

"Rube... please wake up." Yang pleaded softly.

Sayaka had already done all she could to help Ruby, she fixed all of Ruby's physical ailments. Ruby's nose bleed was due to sever haemorrhaging within her head, Ruby even suffered a concussion due to how much she overused he time stop. Both injury happened because Ruby's body couldn't handle the strain of such powerful magic. But amazingly Sayaka was able to fix all that.

However what Sayaka couldn't fix was the severe depletion of Ruby's magic and Aura. They also didn't know what kind of effect magic depletion has on someone like Ruby. Since neither Sayaka, Mami, Kyoko, Madoka or even Bebe ever used their magic to the point of depletion.

Yang began to feel depressed as she remembered how frantic Weiss tried to push for an answer, but all she got was uncertainty. Yang cried at the thought of Ruby never waking up again.

(Line break)

Ruby gradually opened her eyes and found herself in a strange place. It was night time without a cloud in the skies, there were stars and a whole unbroken moon... an unbroken moon!

It was then Ruby realized she was standing on a very, VERY high place, namely a red construction crane. In her surprise she almost lost her footing, luckily she regained her balance and her footing. Although it might take awhile to calm her beating heart.

Ruby wondered how she got here and why. It was then she noticed a familiar girl sat on the far end of the crane. Her long black hair blew in the wind, her dark purple eyes looked longingly out towards the sea of artificial lights that was the city.

"Homura." Ruby said in recognition. "But how?" Ruby realized she wasn't looking at this from Homura's perspective.

Of course this was still a memory, Homura did not respond to Ruby's question. Homura looked into her hand, a red ribbon flittered within. Tears began to gather within Homura's eyes.

"I miss you. Everyday without you by my side... I want to be with you again. I don't care what I have to do..." Homura cried.

Ruby felt her hearts ache, she could almost understand what Homura was going through. If it was her who lost Madoka, Ruby knew she would be just as hurt and miserable as Homura.

As Homura cried into the ribbons in her hand, a transparent Madoka appeared behind her, Madoka's long pink hair trailed behind her, her golden eyes shone with sadness and hope.

"I'm sorry Homura, you've waited all this time for me." Madoka embraced Homura from behind. "But we will be together soon. I promise."

The scene brought tears to Ruby's eyes. Homura did not notice what had just transpired. Madoka was as invisible as the air itself, her reassurance were as silent as the night.

It was then Ruby saw the Incubator sat at the end of the crane, with a malevolent smile on it's face. Then everything turned black before Ruby's eyes.

 **AN: A little side story to tie you all over, it will give you a little insight into what's happening on Remnant. Hope you enjoy this little extra.**

 **Side story – Buran**

"This is space shuttle Buran to Atlas command. We have successfully detached from the rocket and heading into the exosphere." A female astronaut reported in.

"Copy Major Tereshkova. We read you loud and clear." The onboard communicate replied. "Congr...*static*...atulation o...*static*...n bei...*static*...ng the fi...*static*...rst..."

"Command repeat. You are breaking up." Major Tereshkova looked over to her fellow astronaut. "Check the instrument. We need to re-establish communication."

The man nodded. "Yes ma'am, I will... oh merciful God, what the hell!" The man swore as he looked out the view port of the space shuttle.

Major Tereshkova looked out the same view port, she could not believe her eyes. From horizon to horizon, a strange formation of light was covering everything as far as the eyes could see. She went from view port to view port, it was everywhere. The rainbow hue light formed multiple triangular formation around what she began to suspect to be the entire planet of Remnant.

How was it they did not see this from the ground!? It was then to her horror she saw something that was most certainly not made by nature itself. At the junction of those triangle of lights, red glyph orbit the planet, and within those red glyph were a single eye with red iris, it was looking down at the planet. Her face paled as she saw more and more of those eyes in the distance.

"Captain..." The man was in shock. "Oleg!" The Major shouted.

"Major." The man instantly replied.

"Get the recording device and film all of this. Remnant must know about this!" The Major felt a chill down her back, she turned and saw one of the eye was looking at her, at the space shuttle.

Then everything went to hell, the entire shuttle began to shut down and veer out of control. "This is Major Tereshkova of the Atlas shuttle Buran! Something! Someone is watching our planet! It has surrounded Remnant in some kind of force field! One of it's... eyes has shut down our shuttle! If you find this. Warn Remnant! Warn the world! We are not alone! The target is hostile! I repeat! They are hostile!"

The Major recorded what was outside the shuttle as she was shouting into the recording device. As the shuttle began to buckle around them, the major threw the recording device into the black box. Soon the shuttle burst into flame as it made a violent re-entry into the atmosphere

At the burning wreckage of the space shuttle Buran. Watt approached the shuttle's black box along with the Incubator. He took out the recorder and replaced it with an identical device.

"Hopefully this will dissuade them from making any further attempt from going into space." Watt said as he looked towards the Incubator. The white cat tilted it's head side way. Watt nodded. "A full report of Dust become ineffective as it move further away from Remnant would be more then sufficient."

The Incubator looked into the distance and perked up. Watt looked in the same direction. "Oh my... She succeeded I see. The child actually called down the Goddess for us." The Incubator looked towards Watt. "I will begin surveillance of Patch and the child Ruby Rose. This is most fortuitous indeed."

That day was forever know as the day the ambition of space colonization ended, the dream to be free from the Grimm ended with the revelation of Dust losing it's potency when it move further away from Remnant.

Unbeknown to most however, this was also the day when a tiny little voice, a honest little soul cried out for help. And it was answered in the most unexpected way.

 **AN: The final end of the Grimm dragon Fafnir might raise some eyebrows, but I like to use something a bit original and outside the box, and I really like to think no one has pulled this out of the hat yet. The opportunity to turn a Grimm dragon into a cake was too much to resist, sorry if this isn't what you're expecting.**

 **Now onto the review.**

 **pre74: I thought it might be a bit strange to start any sort of conversation between them. Since Raven did leave Yang almost at birth (I think). That's a bit of a big pink elephant in the room so to speak. Also thanks for the encouragement, will get better as time goes by, I hope.**

 **ultima-owner: Pheww... It's always good to receive some sort of feed back on battle scene, I'm trying to aim for exciting but not drawn out over ten thousand words. Thank you for the fee back.**

 **Student: You won't have to wait long for the other three to make a mini appearance. I already on my way on typing up what I wrote in my note book.**

 **As for your question on God tier and how they got there. There is one simple factor that always held true in Madoka series. The longer a magical girl survives and live, the more powerful they become.**

 **If you take Mami for example, in the beginning she could only use her ribbons... well, as ribbons. That's how she lost against her first witch and had to abandon a child to the witch she was fighting. At later stage she was able to form guns and other weapon with her ribbons as she gain more experience and understanding.**

 **This also applied to Sayaka in Rebellion. The only factor that could have change Sayaka from useless with sword and suicidal charging in like a bull to awesome dual sword fighting with various magic backing her up was time itself.**

 **As this fanfic progress, you will discover some of the more hidden plot that's in progress. If I say any more on this I gonna end up spoiling you.**


	22. Chapter 22 – A moment's respite

**Remnant of Dream**

 **AN: Been a little busy as of late, but here is chapter 22. let's get the story rolling.**

 **Chapter 22 – A moment's respite**

Ruby woke up slowly, she blinked at the white roof of Beacon's infirmary. A small sniffle drew her attention to the side. Yang laid her head on the side of her bed, tears ran down her face as she slept.

Ruby felt guilty for making her sister cry, she gently laid her hand on Yang's shoulder. "Yang."

Yang's eyes fluttered open, her lilac eyes looked into Ruby's silvery eyes. "Rube?" There was a moment of silence as Yang took everything in. "Ruby! Thank God you're all right!"

Yang hugged Ruby fiercely and cried her eyes out. "I'm okay Yang, but you're squeezing a bit too hard." Ruby choked out.

"Yang, can you be a bit more gentler to Ruby. I rather not use any more magic to treat her injury." Sayaka said as she entered the room with Kyoko.

As Yang finally let Ruby go. Kyoko stormed up to Ruby menacingly.

Ruby took one look and squeaked in fright as Kyoko raised her clenched fist. Ruby was expecting pain, except it never came. Instead she received a light knock to the top of her head, a really gentle one.

Ruby peeked through one eye as Kyoko huffed. "Ya really had us worried, ya know the, right?"

"I-I'm... I'm sorry." Ruby said with a downcast expression.

"Even afta I told ya not ta over do it." Kyoko huffed again. "But A'm glad ya okay."

Ruby glanced up at a smirking Kyoko. "You're not mad at me? I thought you were going to hit me."

"Pfff, If A did that. Ya sista and Sayaka would lynch ma ass." Kyoko said with a light laughter.

"Damn right I will, after what I went though to fix Ruby, I will be less then amused if you gave her another concussion." Sayaka said with an angry undertone.

"Yea! What she said, and will you call me by my name already! It's Yang, you know Y.A.N.G! Yang!" Yang was almost yelling at the end.

"Gaaah! Keep it down will ya. Beside ya name are way taa difficult ta pronounce." Kyoko said as she took out an energy bar.

"Difficult? Difficult! It's only four letters! And quit eating while I'm talking! You little brat!" Yang tried to snatch Kyoko's energy bar, but grabbed air instead.

"OY! Stop that! Ya know I hate it when peep tried ta grab ma food!" Kyoko shouted as she dodged another lunged from Yang.

Ruby laughed, a mirthful full belly laughter at Kyoko's and Yang's antic. She was happy that everyone was all right. She was happy that all her friends are here with her.

"Glad to see that you're feeling better now, because there are a lot of people that want to see you. And we're all glad that you've pull through." Sayaka said happily, then she opened the door and shouted. "Hey! Everyone! She's awake."

Before Ruby could even respond, a pink missile slammed into her, causing both Ruby and Madoka to laid out across the bed.

"Madoka..." Ruby said as the pink hair girl tightened her embrace.

"I'm so happy... sniff... that you're all right. I was... we were really worried and scared that we lost you." Madoka said tearfully within Ruby's bosom.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for worrying you like this. I should have been more careful." Ruby returned Madoka's embrace while apologising.

"On my. Oh my. Should we give you two some time alone? Whatever will your father and uncle Qrow say, if they saw this." Mami teased as she walked into the room with Bebe by her side.

"We're not like that!" Both Ruby and Madoka yelled at the same time, their face bright red. Everyone else laughed at their expense.

"Fu fu. It's good to see you in good health again, Ruby, Madoka." Allow me to introduce this young lady beside me."

"Hello, many of you known me as Bebe." The young girl said nervously. "My real name is Nagisa Momoe... It's a pleasure to meet you all." The girl bowed nervously.

"Oh my God! She is a cutie!" Yang squealed in absolute delight as she rushed towards Nagisa, before anyone could react, anyone except for Blake and Weiss as they double cloth line the blond pervert. Yang went down in a groaning heap.

"Is it so much to ask, that you don't go molesting a young girl for a single day!" Weiss said angrily.

"Actually. I would prefer if Yang NEVER molest any girl she come across." Blake added as everyone came to grip with what just happened.

Nagisa hid behind Mami. "Bebe scared. Is the yellow monster going to get me?"

"There, there. Don't worry about Yang. I'm sure the nice ladies will take her some place far, far away." Mami reassured Nagisa.

"Damn right! Let's send her to Atlas. I know a coven of nuns that will be more then happy to re-educate Yang." Weiss said coldly.

"Tell me more." Blake said with interest as she and Weiss dragged Yang out of the room.

"Nooooo! Save me! I'm too YANG to be ugly and full of wrinkles!" Yang cried out.

"Oh Madoka. Dr Iris called earlier and ask you to call her back. It sounded urgent." Mami said with a smile. "Oh and congratulation by the way, on getting an apprenticeship."

"Oh no! I forgotten all about that!" Madoka turned to Ruby. "I'm sorry I have to go. I will come back later. Take care of yourself Ruby. I love you."

"Love you too." Ruby said as Madoka left.

Mami then approached Ruby with a look of concern. Then she took out a familiar shield and handed it to Ruby. "I'm sorry I took it without your permission."

Ruby took the shield as she began to feel nervous. "I guess Kyoko told you what I can do." Everyone looked at her with concern. Ruby hugged her shield and asked the one question that had haunted her since the dream began. "Am I... Homura Akemi?"

"No. you are Ruby Rose. You always have been and always will be." Mami said without a moment of hesitation.

"Then why do I have those dreams? Her power to stop time. Why am I... becoming more and more like her? What is happening to me?" Ruby was crying at this point, she would've also added why they are all exactly like they were in her dream. The way they dress, the power they wield.

Mami gently embraced Ruby. "I'm sorry. I can't give you those answers now, but we will soon. After we have a chat with Qrow and Ozpin."

Ruby wanted to know everything now. The wait was eating away at her. "Please tell me. I can handle it, no matter how horrible it is. I already seen everything in Homura's memory, all the time line she went through. Please I need to know." Everyone around her winced at what Ruby has revealed.

"Rube..." Kyoko was about to say before Sayaka cut her off. Sayaka shook her head with a grim look.

"Ruby. I promise you I will tell you everything, even the time that was left out of Homura's memory. I give you my word." Mami then looked into Ruby's tearful eyes. "Ruby. This is very important, you must never reveal anything regarding Homura, not the event and the life you have seen to Madoka."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Unlike us, Madoka never remembered her past life and we need to keep it that way, for her sake." Sayaka said.

Ruby looked over to Sayaka. "Is it because of Kyu... I mean the Incubator." Ruby said with surprising amount of venom in her tone.

Mami the said with worry. "Ruby, listen to me. Never listen to what the Incubator says. If it tries to talk to you, ignore it and run. Come to us, okay. Promise me that."

Ruby was baffled by that request, Ruby didn't understand the reason why every one looked so worried and concerned about her. But she has no reason to refuse Mami's request. "Okay. I promise."

Mami looked visibly relief. "I know it's asking a lot, but please trust us. Just be patient for a little while longer."

Ruby nodded solemnly. Sayaka then said to her. "Now you need to get more rest, it will still take some time before you fully recover your magic. Take care of yourself okay."

For once Kyoko wasn't eating anything. "Rube, no matter what happen, we're ya friends and always will be. Remember that, kay."

Ruby slumped back into bed as everyone left. But all those unanswered questions kept nagging at her. Ruby looked to her Hexennacht's Horologe.

'They're going to have a meeting with headmaster Ozpin and uncle Qrow. Would it matter if I hear what they say now instead of later?' Ruby thought to herself.

Ruby gazed out the window then to her shield, her mind made up as she turned Hexennacht's Horologe.

(Line break)

Grimm land. Uncharted location.

The bad land or often known as the Grimm land. A place of blackened rock and earth, a place with unnatural inky black pond that spawn the youngest of Grimm, a place with monolith purple crystal doting the land, as far as the eyes could see, a sickly red mist covered part of the land.

At the centre of this land, Salem stood before an alter, beside her stood Hazel, Tyrian and Watt with the Incubator by his side.

They stood before three Grimm seers pulsating with sickly yellow light, the flying jelly fish like creature were abhorrent to look upon, clear disgust flash across Hazel's expression as he looked upon the three Grimm.

Salem took no notice of her subordinate, she took a deep breath and began to sing. A song that send a shiver to all those who heard it, a song that could cut through glass itself. A song that seem to twist and warp reality, a song that dredged up the darkest of emotion, be it despair or hatred. A song fit for the worse of Grimm.

In the continent of Solitas, buried deep within the glacial ice, a truly ancient Grimm awoken. The massive ice sheet, undisturbed for millennia cracked open for a hundred miles in all direction. From the centre of this crack ice, a Grimm of colossal proportion burst froth, awoken once again as it obey it's mistress.

In the land of Anima, on the mountain of the once dead volcano that was now cover in lush jungle. This place had always been impossible to reach due to jagged terrain, impossible height and numerous of terrifying Grimm that had been attracted to this area.

A pair of truly enormous wing opened for the first time in centuries. The shadow it cast darkened the foot of the mountain. With a screech, the Grimm took flight. It's colossal size darkened the whole village as it flew past. Casting unnatural fear to all those in it's shadow.

In the one continent without a major city, or known human settlement. Only minor outpost within the continent simply known as the Dragon Land. Within the heart of the ancient forest that had stood since the beginning of Remnant. Trees taller then any building man had ever made, they cast a deep darkness within it's heart. There another Grimm stood on it's four legs, it's slumber ended by the call of it's mistress. The Grimm slowly made it's way to the clearing. It howled under the deep night and the light of the broken moon.

Salem smiled as all three ancient Grimm answered her call. "Think you have won, Ozpin. You truly think those anomalies will save you and your precious city, your kingdom, your race. You do not know what it means to truly anger me."

Salem focused on the three Grimm seers. "Go. Eradicate Vale and it's inhabitants. Hunt down the anomalies and eat your fill."

'They will learn to fear the Grimm, they will learn to fear her. They will all learn that there is no spark of hope. Once she snuff out that spark, there shall be only darkness.' Salem thought with a triumphant smile.

"Watt. Is all the preparation ready for the Relic?" Salem asked.

"Yes Ma'am. The ritual site has been setup in the heart of Mountain Glen. We are ready to unleash the Relic at anytime."

"You sure it will work? It will grant our Goddess the greatest weapon Remnant have ever seen." Tyrian said with narrowed eyes and a deranged smile.

"It better, or your neck will meet the business end of my axe." Hazel growled.

Watt sighed as the white cat pawed at the ground playfully. "Ma'am, I wonder if you can muzzle both your pets. They are becoming quite annoying."

"Why you!" Tyrian shouted as he activated his punching dagger, while Hazel glared dangerously at Watt.

"Enough!" Salem's shout silenced them all. Tyrian once again cowered before the fury of his Goddess. "Dr Watt has not failed us yet. He gave us the means to locate and trap the Maiden's power. He has located the Relic that has been hidden from us by Ozpin and his little order. And with the activation of the Relic, we shall remake the world to our own image and rule it as Gods."

"And you shall rule all, my Goddess." Tyrian literally crawled at Salem's feet.

"We will have nothing to fear again." Hazel said with a rumble.

"And all our wish will come true. Ma'am." Dr Watt added.

The Incubator watch the scene unfold before it's beady little red eyes. 'Everything is going as planned.' It thought with amusement.

(Line break)

"I-I am speechless." Glynda said as she watched the video replay of the incident known as the 'Cake song'.

"I have to agree with Glynda." Ironwood said as he message his temples, willing away the growing migraine without much success.

While the two were baffled and bewildered, headmaster Ozpin sipped on his coffee and analyse the recording he took from Yang Xiao Long. This was actually the sixth times he watched the recording.

"It is fascinating, is it not." Ozpin said with a smile.

Glynda's eyebrow rose at that. "How so? It looks to me as if they were playing a game."

"Imagine a thousand years ago, if you show our ancestor the Bullhead. How will they interpret the power of flight, would they think it's magic, would they see the Bullhead as some sort of mystical beast. We may understand how a Bullhead take flight and the theory behind it. But they don't."

"I see..." Ironwood contemplated what Ozpin said. "Their method of defeating the ancient Grimm are beyond our understanding... at least for now."

"Precisely. During their travel, Mami have revealed advance knowledge and inner working of the Grimm to Qrow. My apologies that I have kept you two in the dark on this." Ozpin said as look of weariness dominated his expression.

"What does Miss Tomoe know that we don't?" Glynda asked.

"The Grimm originated from those who died on Remnant." Glynda and Ironwood's face paled, before either could voice their scepticism and outrage. "She also shown proof of this to Qrow, and you both know how cynical and suspicious he is at all times. If she managed to convince him..." The rest Ozpin left unsaid.

"Qrow and I have our differences, but I do respect his skill and judgement. "Ironwood said as he digest this information.

"Then the light from Beacon, that massive wave of... Aura?" Glynda questioned.

"Souls that have been purified by the five Maidens, although I am unsure as to what role Miss Rose played in all this." Ozpin said, fully expecting the next question.

"Five!? Did you just day five Maidens! But how?" Glynda was flabbergasted.

"Truth is, I don't have the answer for that either. But there is no doubt Madoka Kaname is also a Maiden, thus this cannot be the fairy tale of the Seasons. There must be more to it." Ozpin said as he refilled his coffee.

"Hold on, back up a moment. They can purify Grimm, even the ancient Grimm dragon that was sealed by the Fall Maiden." Glynda said with shock, which was rare for her.

Ozpin smiled. "Yes, as you saw on the recording, aside from purifying Grimm. They seem able to create a whole new reality, or in Bebe's case, manipulate her physical form. What we presume to be the limit of magic was very inaccurate."

"Ozpin. That girl Bebe, that form of hers make me very uneasy. It almost look like... Grimm." Glynda said with worry. The thought of such young and innocent child could be a Grimm was horrifying.

"Qrow has already informed me beforehand of Bebe's unique ability . He has assured me Bebe is not a Grimm or anything like... Salem."

Ironwood breathed a sigh of relief. "There are far too many unknown regarding those girls, are you sure they will answer out questions truthfully?"

"I do not know. The truth is, if they chose to lie to us, we won't know about it. They really have no reason to tell us anything. However everything they done so far have benefited the people of Vale and Remnant as a whole. They most certainly not on Salem's side." Ozpin said in careful contemplation.

They all took a moment to think about their discussion. Ozpin decided to change the subject. "James. How goes the interrogation of Emerald Sustrai?"

"Unexpectedly well." Ironwood said as Glynda glared at him. He quickly explained. "I did not resort to any unsavoury technique. We made a deal."

"Oh, that was unexpected of you." Ozpin added his own opinion.

Ironwood sighed. He already knew what sort of reputation Atlas and it's military had obtained since it's founding. Schnee Dust company did not help matter either in recent years. "Emerald Sustrai only imposed two condition. One, find ways to heal Cinder Fall, which is in line with Atlas interest."

"How so?" Glynda asked.

"We cannot bring an unresponsive comatose criminal to court. No matter how militaristic and ridged we might be. We will not put a defenceless individual before court." Ironwood said with exasperation.

"And what is the second?" Ozpin asked.

"That we allow Emerald Sustrai to visit Cinder Fall before her own trail." Ironwood answered.

"Is that not a bit risky? Would she not attempt..." Glynda questioned.

"No. she lost the use of her legs, Emerald Sustrai is currently a shadow of her former self. The girl is broken when we took custody of her." Ironwood said grimly.

"What have you learned?" Ozpin asked. He felt sympathy for Emerald, even pity.

"Cinder Fall is the one that had stolen the Fall Maiden's power. The three were the one that had assaulted Amber. In the end Cinder Fall killed her for the rest of her power." Ironwood replied.

Ozpin nodded. "Mercury Black died at the scene. From what we have learned from Team RWBY and Kyoko Sakura. Mercury Black sacrificed Emerald in order to escape."

"Is that all they told you?" Ironwood said with confusion.

"Was there something more?" Ozpin asked.

"Emerald Sustrai confessed their attempt to murder Madoka Kaname, and for some reason Mercury Black was against their decision." Ozpin leaned forward in interest. And indicated for Ironwood to continue. "Mercury Black also possessed a strangely decorated purple dust crystal. That was used to extract the power of the Fall Maiden from Cinder Fall."

"What!?" Glynda yelled in surprise.

"Continue." Ozpin was both concerned and curious.

"Ozpin... Mercury Black mentioned a plan, something big that involve Madoka Kaname. Also Emerald and Cinder's attempt on Madoka's life would critically jeopardised Mercury's plan." Ironwood said with a tone of concern.

"Ozpin... is there a third faction beside us and Salem?" Glynda said what was on their minds.

Ozpin muled over what he heard, then said. "James, did you recover the dust crystal from Mercury Black's body?"

"No, we searched the area, his belonging, even his false legs. We did not find the strange dust crystal." Ironwood said with frustrated sigh.

"Events are becoming more and more complicated. And for reasons beyond my understanding. Madoka Kaname has became a part of the plan of whomever this third faction is, there is a chance they are working behind Salem's back or without her knowledge. As shown with Mercury Black." Ozpin said in concern.

"Then I recommend we bring Miss Kaname under Beacon's protection. Have her live on campus for a time being." Glynda added.

Ozpin thought for a moment. "We will have to discuss the matter with Miss Kaname and her employer Iris Black." Ozpin was not looking forward to meeting doctor Iris Black, the good doctor always sounded angry at him for reason unknown to him.

Ozpin decided on another subject. "On another matter. How's our other prisoner? Roman Torchwick and his partner Neopolitan."

Ironwood actually smiled. "You should have seen his expression when I informed him that a transport will take him to an Atlas high-security prison. Effective immediately. The little weasel even tried to cut a deal. I guess he was expecting us to hold him on our ship over Vale. Maybe even a rescue from Cinder Fall and her group.

Ironwood expression turned grim. "As for Neopolitan, she is wanted on numerous homicide, torture and terrorism charges. The girl is a certifiable psychopath. I already have government from Mistral, Vacuo and Vale all demanding we hand her over to them. But we can deal with that later."

"Indeed. For now we need to prepare for our meeting with five Maidens." Ozpin looked over to Goodwitch. "Glynda, will you kindly prepare a tea party for all of us."

Glynda's right eye twitched as Ozpin smiled at her. "Of course Ozpin. It will be done right away." Then she glared at Ozpin. "You do know that coffee are not allowed in a tea party." Glynda smiled at Ozpin's expression of dismay.

"G-Glynda! Please be..." Ozpin pleaded as Goodwitch walked out of the room, his despread plea ignored.

"I will see you all sixteen hundred sharp." Ironwood said to a shell shock Ozpin as he also left his office.

 **AN: As I said, sorry this took awhile. Got a bit too wrapped up in ESO again, my guild leader went a bit nuts and made five different emperors in our guild at Vivec. Which is impressive consider I don't think my guild leader even slept while on this campaign. Anyway enough about my skiving off and so on. Here is reply to some of my review.**

 **TrimusicaDrag00n90: Thank you, it's always good to be appreciated.**

 **ultima-owner: Well, having a Grimm 'die' in that fashion should be the first compare to other fics so far. Can't call it original since cake song belong to Madoka series. As for the 'barrier', it will be explained further down the chapters.**

 **Student: Thank you for that. And sorry this took some time to get release. Also it won't go on Hiatsu since I already written book copies of it. So the story is already down on paper, just need the time to input it in digital. Oh, and Yang already earned the wrath of a couple of magical girls, she already well ahead in that. As you will see in the next chapter.**

 **Guest: Wait and see.**

 **Death Jump: The barrier I thinks it's just called the Incubator barrier. Nothing fancy as far as I know.**


	23. Chapter 23 – The Mermaid

**Remnant of Dream**

 **AN: Slowly getting there, the written version is on it's last battle segment, out of four or is it five? Have to check it again. Anyway, I still have many chapters to type up, the next two chapters after this will bring a lot of the plots together. I actually consider the next two chapter to be the most important out of the whole fic. Well enjoy, I will try and get as many chapter done as I can.**

 **Chapter 23 – The Mermaid**

Because of Ruby's sudden collapse and hospitalization, no one really had time to catch up or answer questions while everyone worried about Ruby's condition. It wasn't until now that everyone could breath a sigh of relief and finally catch up with each other.

"Ara Ara. So you're Ruby's new teammates and friends." Mami said to Weiss and Blake.

Weiss turned a little pink. "Well friend is a bit much. We are just teammates and co-worker, maybe partner. But we are a long way off from friend."

Sayaka nudged Kyoko. "I think someone is protesting too much. Maybe friends isn't quite right."

"Yep! More like lov..." Kyoko was about to finish before Weiss shot forward and placed her hand across Kyoko's mouth.

Weiss's face turned even redder "Look. We're not like that, alright! So don't... EWWW!"

Weiss pulled her hand away with a cry of disgust. "Did you just licked my hand!? Eww! Eww! EWWWW!"

"HEY! Don't wipe it on me!" Blake yelled as Weiss wiped her saliva covered hand on Blake's cloth.

"YEA! Don't wipe it on Blake! Wipe them on me!" Yang shouted in righteous fury.

Everyone looked at Yang with disbelief. Mami then sighed. "Well something never change. Now Yang is even more perverted then before."

"Yow perv! Don't ya dare pull any of da crap on me again! Or there will be a restraining orda!" Kyoko said as she placed Mami and Sayaka between herself and Yang.

"OH come on! It wasn't that bad!" Yang complained.

"Actually it was that bad." Sayaka added.

"You know. What did Yang do exactly. I like to know." Blake asked.

Kyoko and Yang thought back to that fateful day.

(Flash back)

A ten year old Kyoko Sakura walked down alone on the street in the town of Patch. She wore a white shirt, a dark blue skirt. The usual school uniform for the public school of Patch, what was unusual however, was the massive yellow backpack that resemble an overstuffed rooster chick. It was actually filled with food and sweets.

Kyoko hummed happily down the street as she made her way home. However her day were about to take a turn for the worse as a thirteen year old Yang appeared behind her, running at breakneck speed, then tackled her from behind.

Kyoko screamed in surprise at the unexpected assault. A massive heave on Yang's part threw Kyoko straight up into the air.

"Kyoko! You little brat! I'm damn please to see you!" Yang shouted as Kyoko turned in mid-air towards her. Yang gave her a couple of kisses on her cheek before throwing her back into the air.

"Kyaaa!" Kyoko cried in surprise as she fell back towards a lecherous Yang with a massive grin.

"Hey! What's this I heard about you leaving Patch!" Yang yelled as Kyoko's chest bounced off Yang's face.

"Kyaaa! Kyaaaaa!" Once again Kyoko flew back in the air.

"Before you go, let me get a good feel of your chest!" Yang said lecherously as she balanced Kyoko above her by her stomach.

Kyoko came out of her shock just enough to register what Yang just said. "Huh? KYAAAA!"

It soon turned into a scuffled between the two girls. "Quit struggling! It makes taking off your panties harder!"

"Kyaaa? KYAAAA! RAAAGHHH!" Kyoko screamed with all her might, then within the next instant, an evil red glint flashed within her eyes as she bite down on Yang's arm. HARD!

"Holy shit! Owww! OWWW!" Yang yelled in pain as she desperately tried to shake Kyoko off.

Kyoko took this chance to disengage and literally ran up a tall tree, then squatted on a massive branch.

Yang knew she had pushed Kyoko over the edge when she hissed angrily like a cat and an angry red aura covered Kyoko's entire being. Her sis and old man ain't going to be happy when they hear about this.

(End of flash back)

"Kyoko was stuck in that tree for three hours and she scratched anyone that got near her, including Tai and Qrow." Sayaka said with a sigh.

"Oh my. If it wasn't for Madoka and Sayaka, my poor Kyoko would still be stuck in that tree." Mami said with a smile as Kyoko turned bright red.

"I-I'm at a lost for words." Weiss said with a groan.

"...Blake. Why are you looking at me like that?" Yang said with worry as Blake glanced at her with obvious disgust.

Blake took out her scroll. "Hello. Police, I like to report child molestation..."

"WOW! HEY! STOP!" Yang yelled in panic. "Look! I'm better now! I swear I won't do anything weird again!"

Blake reluctantly put away her scroll as Yang got on all four and begged for forgiveness.

While Blake and Yang messed around. Weiss decided now was better time then any to bring up what was on her mind. "There is something we need to talk about. It's about Ruby and some of the... event she seen."

Mami put her hand up, her smile gone. "Not here. It is best we leave it till..."

"NO!" Weiss interrupted. "I had enough! Do you know what it is like watching Ruby wake up in tears? Those dame memories follow her even in her wake. There were even time she thought she was going crazy. So no more delay. Who is Homura Akemi? Who are all of you? What is going on? What is your goal!"

Mami along with Sayaka and Kyoko all looked hurt by Weiss's revelation. "Miss Schnee. Please under..." Mami was then interrupted by Sayaka as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Mami, they need to know. They need to be ready when the time comes." Sayaka said with a sombre tone.

"Sayaka..." Kyoko said with concern.

"It's okay. Out of all of us I'm the most comfortable sharing my past and answer their questions. Leave this to me." Sayaka said as Kyoko and Mami nodded in acknowledgement.

Sayaka turned to Ruby's teammate. "Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna, Yang. Please follow me. As Mami said before, we really can't talk here."

Weiss along with Blake and Yang followed after Sayaka as they left Mami and Kyoko behind. Yang voiced her concern. "Hey Sayaka, you sure it's okay leaving Mami and Kyoko behind?"

"Yes. Despite how they act and behave. Truth is none of us like to discuss our past. And to answer your questions, it is inevitable that you must know our story." Sayaka said with a sad smile.

Weiss grimaced at Sayaka's discomfort, but she pushed on. "Who is Homura Akemi?"

"I suspect you know that better then we do. I'm sure Ruby told you everything. How much of Homura's memories did Ruby recover?" Sayaka asked as they walked down a deserted side street.

"Up to and beyond the point Madoka became a concep... something. I don't really understand it myself. But that can't be real, right?" Yang said with scepticism. A cotton ball with moustache ran across the street behind the group.

Sayaka laughed softly. "I will be surprised if you understood all that." Sayaka then looked back at them.

"Hey! I know I ain't smart, but you don't have to rub it in!" Yang complained. None except Sayaka notice the background began to shift into a surreal environment.

"I can say this, everything Ruby told you is the truth. But I guess the best place to start is my own story." Sayaka said as she led the group down the rapidly changing side street.

With a single wave of her hand, a flat square of water appeared on their side. A picture of a very young Madoka and Sayaka appeared, then it began to move like a movie with a man and woman joining the two girls.

"Who are they?" Yang asked in curiosity.

"Madoka's parents." Sayaka said sadly.

"What!?" Both Weiss and Blake said in shock.

"Did you know, Madoka is one of the most blessed person I've ever known. She had a happy family, an adorable little brother." A moving picture of Madoka's baby brother appeared. "She does well in sports and school, her personality allowed her to make friends easily. She is the most carefree and kind person I've ever known." A moving picture showing Madoka and Sayaka growing up side by side in a place none of team RWBY had ever seen before.

"What is that place?" Yang said in a bewildered tone.

"The city of Mitakihara, the world we originally came from has one hundred and ninety five nations with world population of six point nine billion. It is a world without the Grimm, it is also a world at peace." Sayaka said with nostalgia. All three girls were left speechless.

"But enough about the world me and everyone else came from. My story as a magical girl began at the Mitakihara district hospital. You see a good friend of mine injured his hand badly, so much so, it completely destroyed his ability to play his violin." A beautiful sound of violin playing echoed around them all. Moving picture of the said boy playing violin appeared, with an adoring Sayaka watching on.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Sayaka had a crush on this boy. Normally Yang would've teased Sayaka about her and this boy, but she could guess what happened next. "You made a wish to heal him."

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Sayaka said with a chuckle as an image of Sayaka in her magical girl outfit appeared. "Then again back then, I was really obsessed with the idea of becoming a hero of justice. I really saw everything black and white." Just out of everyone's sight, 'Anthony' gathered around.

"What happened then?" Blake asked grimly. She knew it didn't end well, not from what Ruby already told them.

"It went down hill." A picture of a girl with forest green hair confessing to Sayaka's crush. The moment she learned that her true self was locked in the soul gem and the body she has was nothing more then a puppet... a zombie...

Weiss felt like she was going to be sick when she saw the moving image of Sayaka fighting a witch with not a care to herself or anyone else. Numerous laceration and life threatening injury dotted her body, all the while she was laughing with absolute madness.

"Sayaka... what the hell..." Yang was on the verge of tears. This event was new to them.

Everything really went downhill fast. In the next image it showed Sayaka covered in blood. Several bodies of men laid at her feet, none could tell if they're still alive. They finally came to the moment when Sayaka sat on the bench alone.

"Yea... the path to becoming a witch is not a pretty one. Death is a mercy compare to this." Sayaka said as the skies above them changed into an unnatural and surreal colour.

Everyone was glued onto the magical television screen. It was at this moment Kyoko joined Sayaka on the bench, the red hair girl offered Sayaka sweets. There was no sound, neither Yang, Weiss or Blake could hear their conversation. But they could read the reaction of shock and fear when Sayaka took out a dark and tarnished soul gem. They definitely could read the panic on Kyoko's expression, they most certainly could read Sayaka's expression of sorrow and despair.

They almost cried out when reality imploded around Sayaka, her lifeless body taken into the witches' labyrinth.

"You know... It was then I realized what a great person Kyoko really is. It was then I fell in love with her. Back then it was one of my greatest regret. Back then I really missed her." Sayaka said with melancholy.

"Well, you're together now, right. But I got to say... I'm really confused. How are you here, if you... died." Yang said while transfix on the screen.

"You can say Remnant is our second chance of a sort, to live like we should have. What you saw is literally another life." Sayaka said with the main screen behind her. Now the massive screen was dominated by the picture of Oktavia, the Mermaid Witch.

"You didn't answer the most important question." Weiss glared at Sayaka, although it has soften considerably. "What is your goal? What are you after."

"That should have been obvious." Sayaka smiled. "We're here to bring Homura Akemi home. She sacrificed almost as much as Madoka did, and we are not leaving her here."

"Wait! Where are you taking Ruby?" Yang said with panic.

Sayaka quickly gestured for Yang to stop. "There seem to be a misunderstanding. Ruby is not Homura. You can believe me on that."

"Then why did she have Homura's memories?" Blake asked.

Sayaka sighed deeply. "Ruby is a whole other problem... one that we will have to deal with."

Weiss became alarmed at Sayaka's tone. "What do you mean 'deal' with. What are you saying?"

"Haven't you all being paying attention? Eventually Ruby will fall into despair and become a witch." It was then an orchestra of music played around them all. By entity that was beyond normal comprehension.

It was then Weiss, Blake and Yang looked around them in total shock. Weiss was the first to recover. "A labyrinth!? A witches' labyrinth!"

Blake backed away from Sayaka. "Y-You're a witch!?" Blake said with a tinge of fear. It was then the massive water screen shattered into countless pieces, but the surreal image of the witch Oktavia remained. That was not an image, it was the real witch herself.

It was one thing to hear about the witch and their labyrinth. It was a completely different experience seeing them in person. Everything in this world was bizarre to look at, almost like the world that they used to trap the Grimm dragon, except everything here felt more personal and much darker. Faceless musician in formal suits played various classical instruments, the witch Oktavia directing the orchestra with Sayaka mimicking her movement.

Weiss trembled in fear as she looked around her. Blake wasn't any better off, every movement had her pointing Gamble Shroud at any perceived threat, her nerves on a hair trigger.

Yang was still in a state of disbelief.

Sayaka then turned towards them, still directing the orchestra. Her personal wish and reality. "Ruby is a threat not just to us, but everyone on Remnant. It is not a question if Ruby will become a witch, it is when she will become a witch. If it will make you feel better. It will be fast and painl..."

An enraged scream interrupted Sayaka as Yang close the distance in an instant, her fist ready to smash into Sayaka's face. A deafening clang of metal on metal was heard, as Yang's Ember Celica smashed into the broad side of Oktavia's gigantic sabre.

The massive sword stood between Yang and Sayaka. Yang's Ember Celica had numerous cracks on it, blood seeped out of the gauntlet. However Yang ignored the pain, her eyes bright red. "How can you say that!? You have known Ruby since she was five years old! How dare you say you're going to kill her!" Yang yelled angrily.

From behind the massive sabre Sayaka said impassively. "I know what it was like to be a witch, it is a fate worse then death. Back then I wished someone had killed me before I became a witch. Are you saying you're going to be the one to stop Ruby from becoming a witch? And when she does succumb to despair and became a witch. Will you be the one to kill her?"

"I ain't killing Rube! I will save her! No matter what!"

"Naive. You can't save a magical girl once they turned into a witch. Death is their only release. Oblivion is better then an eternity of despair and insanity. If you try to save Ruby, you'll die and then be consumed by the one you're trying to save." Sayaka said from behind the sabre.

"Then I will just have to prove you wrong and beat your face in!"Yang yelled as she activated her semblance, she swung her uninjured fist and smashed it into the gigantic sabre.

Unexpectedly the blow jarred Oktavia from her position, the massive sabre lifted off from it's previous position, even if it damaged Yang's uninjured fist and the other half of Ember Celica. Yang smiled as she heard gasp of surprise from Sayaka.

"If you think we're just going to let you do as you please, you got another thing coming." Weiss appeared at Sayaka's side and jabbed her rapier towards her side.

Sayaka easily parried Weiss's Myrtenaster. However she hissed in pain as ice coated her intercepting arm in solid ice.

Blake appeared on Sayaka's other side. Gamble Shroud out and a hail of sub machine gun fire were let lose. But they were countered as a white cloak shrouded Sayaka and she vanished from their onslaught.

Sound of ice shattering could be heard above them. "I have to admit that caught me by surprise. But if you think this will stop me... I will show you what zero survivability truly means." Sayaka said from Oktavia's shoulder.

Weiss felt a fire unlike any other burning within her chest. 'How dare she casually talk about killing Ruby! Didn't their friendship mean anything to her!'

An unimaginable anger burn within Weiss, more so then the anger towards her father. Fortunately she have a target to unleash that anger on.

Oktavia's massive sabre descended on the three girls. Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster to the ground. Determination unlike anything else she had ever felt before bloom within her hearts. 'I will not lose! I will not lose to someone like her! I will save Ruby!'

A thunderous clang of steel echoed as a massive white broad sword intercepted Oktavia's sabre. A large knight emerged from the summoning circle.

"Good job." Blake praised as she fought off countless Anthony, keeping them from being swamped by cotton ball with moustache.

"I have to say, I'm impressed. But how long can you hold on?" Sayaka said as massive black wheels roared towards Weiss's summon.

Black wheels smashed into the broad sword of Weiss's summon. The force of the collusion drove the knight back. Soon multiple wheels ran all over the place. Each girls dodged and dive from the demented hazard.

Weiss's summon was soon overwhelmed as a black wheel smashed the knight's broad sword from it's grasp. In an instant, Oktavia grabbed the smaller knight in her armour grip and squeezed. Sound of metal armour buckling could be heard as Oktavia crushed the knight literally in her hands. The knight disappeared in motes of light.

Weiss fell to her knees in exhaustion, even Yang was running on fume as she fought familiar after familiar alongside Blake.

"Now do you see how out matched you all are. How hopeless this is. Do you honestly think you can fight like this against Ruby." Sayaka said from Oktavia's shoulder.

"Shut up!" Yang shouted. "I don't care if we don't stand a chance! No one is going to hurt Ruby or take her away from me. They will have to go over my dead body!"

"Then I will put that to the test." Sayaka said as Oktavia raised her sabre, then brought it down on them.

'This was it.' Blake thought as Oktavia's sabre bear down on them. They were hemmed in by her familiars, they have nowhere to run or hide. But Blake choose to stand and look death in the eyes as the enormous blade descend on them. She refuse to run away any more. She refuse to cower to a greater force. She should have done this sooner against Adam. The blade then suddenly stopped a couple of feet above their heads.

"What? Why are we still alive?" Weiss said as all the familiars also stopped.

Now that Blake had a moments of respite, she was able to address the lingering doubt and suspicion in the back of her mind. She remembered Madoka's wish, her final wish to destroy all witches before they were born and rewrite the law of the universe. Blake's palm met her face as she groaned.

"Why? Why did you provoke us like that? If Madoka's wish came true, then..." Blake groused angrily.

"Oh? Ohhh yeah! That wish! Wait... what is it again?" Yang asked.

Weiss swore unladylike at Yang's response. "The one where Madoka wish to destroy all witches before they were born! You blond idiot!"

Before Yang could kill off more of Weiss's brain cells by joining the conversation. Sayaka replied to Blake's questions. "You know, if Ruby fall into despair, she still going to... no, that's not correct."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Ruby will be taken away by 'The Law of Cycle." Sayaka replied.

"The Law of Cycle?" Blake said as her mind scoured all the literature knowledge she had.

"That will be explained later, as for why I tested you all." Sayaka leaped down from Oktavia and landed before them. "Is because I need to know how much Ruby meant to you all and that you'll stand by her no matter what."

It was then Yang walked right up to Sayaka and hit her on the top of her head... full force. "And you have to scare us half to death in order to confirm that!? Did you know how scared and pissed off I was at you! Do you? Punk!"

Sayaka held her head in agony as she rolled on the floor, trying to will the pain away, ironically Oktavia was also holding her head in pain as well. "Oww! Damn it Yang! That actually hurts! God damn it!"

"Not as much as my fists are hurting! You brat! You're getting as bad as Kyoko!" Yang yelled at a down Sayaka.

"Seriously! What kind of idiot punch a solid steel wall, not once but twice!" Sayaka yelled back, while both Blake and Weiss pointed at Yang, the 'idiot' in the comment.

Before those two really begin to argue in earnest. Weiss shouted angrily. "Will you two knock it OFF!" Once both Sayaka and Yang stopped their bickering. Weiss said to Sayaka. "I want to know why exactly did you test us like this. That was excessive and extreme at all count. Now spill!"

Sayaka's expression became downcast. "Ruby... is in danger right now."

"What!?" Yang yelled.

"Let her explain." Blake said with a tint of worry.

"The danger is from Ruby herself, not only did she exhausted her magic to a dangerous degree. There are also..." Sayaka hesitated.

"Also what?" Weiss said with impatience.

"It is easier just to show you." Sayaka took out a folder and handed it to Weiss.

Weiss opened the first page, a look of bewilderment on her face. As she flicked through the pages, she became paler and paler. Now she was flicking through the pages at a frantic pace, hoping to deny what she was seeing.

"W-What is this! T-This cannot be real! I-It just cannot be!" Weiss shouted with hysteria.

"Hey Weiss! Calm down, what's the big deal?" Yang said as she took the folder and look through it. "Hey. This girl look like Ruby when she was six. This one when she was eight. Hmmm. Not sure about the purple colour hair though."

Blake was looking over Yang's shoulder as she flicked through the files. Her face also became as pale as Weiss. She spotted one thing that Yang overlooked. "All of them are either missing or dead. All those are the last photo taken of them."

Yang's face dropped like a stone, now replaced with mortification.

"You all ask earlier why Ruby has Homura's memories and power. The reason why I pulled you all into this labyrinth is so 'they' cannot overhear what I'm about to tell you. Something that I'm sure Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna had already figured out." Sayaka said with a pained tone.

"What did they figure out? What's wrong with Ruby, tell me!" Yang yelled as she was freaking out due to everyone's reaction.

"Ruby along with all those girls in the folder are Aura clones of Homura Akemi."

 **AN: No cookies for those who figure out who was responsible for creating all those Ruby clones, or Homura clone. Yes this is a important plot in this fic, as the next two chapter will bring everything together.**

 **I know some people might find the idea of Aura clone or Soul clone to be strange. But this does play a massive and very important plot twist in the future, and made damn sure RWBY is not a sideline story.**

 **Now onto the review.**

 **Student: You got your wish and then some in the next two chapters. As for how this fic will end. Well, I will keep you guessing.**

 **ultima-owner: Oh, the rat got something much bigger at work. You will see in time. In this Fic I had Incubator play a more active role then their counter part in the cannon. As for those super Grimm, more will be revealed as chapter progress.**

 **bond56: Glad you like it. And I won't spoil anything for you.**


	24. Chapter 24 – Incubator

**Remnant of Dream**

 **AN: Here is one of the important chapter. This chapter will... Actually I will let you all find out. The typing is coming along nicely, next chapter is already half way done and if I keep this up I can get it done soon and post it right after I done proof reading. Well, hope you all enjoying this still. Because I do enjoy writing this as well.**

 **Chapter 24 – Incubator**

Team RWBY dorm room

Yang sat by herself, her hands already healed by Sayaka. Yang was doing something very unusual for a change, she was deep in thought.

'Ruby is still Ruby. It doesn't matter if she is an Aura clone of Homura. She will always...' Yang thoughts were cut off by knocking on the door.

Yang groaned as she got off the bed. "Yeah. Who is it?" Yang said as she opened the door.

"Hey firecracker." A man with blond hair and an unshaven face said with a smile.

"Dad!" Yang shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here!? I thought..."

"Nothing has to be wrong for your old man to see his daughter." Taiyang said with a smile. "Can I come in?"

"Yes! Sure." Yang said in a hurry. Taiyang surprise visit had caught Yang flat footed.

"I'm glad you and Ruby are okay. The doctor said Ruby was only exhausted from her fight and she will be out tomorrow." Taiyang said with relief.

'If only that was all there is.' Yang thought to herself.

"But I have to say, I almost didn't recognise Mami when they put her on the news along with that new kid." Taiyang said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah I bet..." Yang was distracted at the time, it was only now she caught on to what her dad had just said. "Wait! Hold up! News! What news!?"

Taiyang was taken back by Yang's sudden outburst. "W-What? Haven't you seen the news broadcast. Our Mami took out an entire army of Grimm along with a herd of Goliath, all with a single shot. Have to admit, that is one terrifying semblance she's got. I expect Beacon and every other academy will be clamouring for her to join them."

Yang was speechless. "Show me! I need to see this!" Taiyang took out his scroll and showed Yang the recording he saved.

Yang watched the entire battle with awe. "Holy shit! That is one REALLY big boom!"

"Every news network are covering the attack on Vale and it's saviours. I won't be surprised if Mami and the other girls become world famous within a week." Taiyang said with a boisterous laughter.

'That's going to be bad when they figure out Mami's power is magic instead of Aura or semblance. It's going to be bad when they also figure out Sayaka, Kyoko, Madoka, Bebe... and Ruby are magical girls.' It finally hit Yang what this meant, what it entails. Yang's mood darkened when she thought how she was going to explain all this to Ruby.

"Hey firecracker. I heard you saw Raven." Taiyang had misinterpret Yang's mood. "Qrow already told me. It's also the reason why I'm here."

"...oh... yea. I didn't get a chance to speak..." Yang hesitated. "... to mom yet."

"It's okay to call her that, she is your mom after all." Taiyang said with a small smile. "Yang, it's a bit early for this. Originally I wanted to have this talk after you graduated from Beacon, but since Raven is here. I think it is time you knew why she left."

Yang swallowed nervously. She couldn't help the emotion seeping into her voice. "I... I always wanted to know why mom left, you never told me no matter how much I asked." A glimmer of tear began to form in her eyes. "Did she leave because of me? I mean she can't even look at me when we first met."

Taiyang gave Yang a much needed hug. "It's not your fault, don't look at it that way. Gods... I'm so sorry, if I had known." Taiyang let his daughter cry on his shoulder. It took awhile before Yang calmed down again.

"So... you're going to tell me why... why mom left us." Yang said in a quite tone.

Taiyang took a deep breath. "This was years before you were born. Both Qrow and Raven came from an ancient Mistral clan, a clan of nomadic warriors that was charged with the protection of the Spring Maiden and she in turn protect them from the Grimm in the Bad land."

"Both Raven and Qrow came to Beacon to learn and gain additional strength. They needed the strength to challenge the new leader of their clan. That was the reason why they even bother joining Beacon and became Huntsmen." Taiyang's expression turned grim.

"The new leader was a greedy and blood thirsty monster. He gathered like minded people around him. They raided and pillage village and settlements, the atrocity they have committed remained to this day and remembered by those effected."

"Raven and Qrow wanted to change all that... at least that was the plan." Taiyang sighed.

"What happened?"

"We fell in love. Raven and I fell deeply in love, we were going to settle down in Patch... That's why we have you. Us being a family, living together." Taiyang said with a tone of regret.

"Then why did she leave?"

Taiyang sighed. "Firecracker, promise me you're not going to be angry at Qrow when I tell you this. He has his reasons." Yang nodded. "Qrow offered to take the leadership in Raven's place. He went out to the bad land and succeeded in taking the leadership of the clan. The old leader was killed in the challenge."

"That's horrible!"

"It was a death match. You can't be soft out there. But after a month of leading the clan. Qrow returned and said he was quitting."

"Why? If he did that... then..." Yang could not help the bitterness in her tone.

"They aren't worth saving. Qrow told me some of the things they had done. They were things that still gives me nightmare to this day. The clan has changed beyond what either of them had known." There was venom in Taiyang's tone as he recall the atrocity committed by Raven's clan.

"But mom saw it differently." Yang said.

"Yes she did and still do. Despite the horrific atrocity the clan has done. Raven still want to save them, change things back to how they used to be before the old leader took over. And she saw what Qrow did as dishonourable and cowardly, but I agree with him."

"Is that why mom never came back... even for a visit." Yang said in a small voice.

"That would be my fault. I... we said things that can never be taken back. We really tried to make things work. But in the end, Raven chose her clan over us. She hated Qrow for abandoning his duty. She hated me for siding with Qrow... and you remind her what she could have had. You... are the choice she never took or could have taken." Taiyang said with an undertone of sorrow.

"Is the clan really beyond saving?" Yang asked. She wanted to know they made the right choice... or perhaps have someone to blame.

"Before Qrow took over. Any opposition or what was good left in the clan were made to disappear or left the clan for good. Qrow consider the rest as guilty as the worse of them, even the Spring Maiden herself. There was another reason why Qrow quit and came back, but that is not my secret to tell."

Yang took a moment to digest everything her father told her. "Dad... thank you for telling me this. But I need to be alone and I want you to leave now."

"Yang..." A look of hurt on Taiyang's face.

"I love you dad. But this is something you should have told me a lot sooner. Now leave... please." Yang was also hurting, too much had happened in the last twenty-four hours,even for her.

"Love you too. Firecracker." Taiyang said as he left. Leaving Yang alone to her own thoughts.

(Line break)

Weiss's perception of the world had changed drastically. Existence of magical girl with ability to control their witch form. Ruby being an Aura clone of Homura Akemi... along with possibly countless other girls like her. Then there was also 'that' conversation she had privately with Sayaka.

Weiss couldn't help but feel both angry and helpless at the reality of the situation presented to her, how was she suppose to keep Ruby from falling into despair if 'all' this was happening to her.

But if what Sayaka told her is true... there was nothing they or anyone else could do to stop what was inevitably going to happen.

"Hey, you okay?" Weiss was brought out of her thoughts by Blake's question.

"I'm fine. Really." Weiss replied. She was anything but fine.

"We're almost there. Yang, you sure you want to do this." Blake asked her partner. Who was also just as distracted as Weiss was.

"Huh?" Yang then came out of her daze. "What? Did you say something?"

Blake sighed as the elevator door opened to Ozpin's office and all three girls were greeted to a tea party. Headmaster Ozpin's desk was still there. However the usual empty space has two long tables with various snacks, sweets and selection of tea on them. There was also cheese on crackers, various muffins, cookies and chocolate. Professor Ozpin had gone the extra miles preparing all this.

In one area of the tea party, Sayaka, Mami, Kyoko and Bebe gathered with Raven a little further away.

In another area, Qrow, Taiyang and Glynda formed a rather unusual group, while professor Ozpin sat at his desk with Headmaster Ironwood by his side.

Raven, Qrow and Taiyang seemed surprised by their presence here. However Mami smiled knowingly. "Yang, Blake, Weiss. Over here."

"Glad ya three made it." Kyoko said while munching on chocolate on thin breadstick.

"Not that we're not grateful, but why did we get invited to this meeting?" Blake asked.

Yang piped in. "It was really sudden as well."

"We asked that you three needed to be here. Everything we are going to talk about here. You three need to know." Sayaka answered, she looked over to Weiss and gave her a small nod.

Weiss acknowledge Sayaka's greeting and their conversation earlier.

Yang walked over to Raven. "Dad told me everything." Raven turned towards Yang, her expression unreadable. "I'll like to talk to you soon, if that's okay." Yang said awkwardly.

When Yang got no reply, she decided it was better to go back to her teammates and her friends. Just as she walked away. "Yang." Yang turned in surprise. "We will talk soon... just not right away."

Yang smiled. "Thanks... mom."

"Since everyone with the exception of Madoka Kaname and Ruby Rose are here. We can get this meeting underway." Ozpin said from his desk with a cup of tea by his side. If one had looked with a microscope, they would see a minute twitch on his eyes.

"Hey Ozpin. I can understand Ruby or even her team not being invited to this meeting, but why did you keep Madoka from this meeting?" Qrow asked.

"It is not I that made the request on either count. Miss Tomoe insisted that I stop either of them from this meeting and requested the rest of team RWBY to be present." Ozpin answered.

"It is absolutely vital neither hears or learn of the things we are going to discuss here." Mami explained.

"Mami. Can you tell us why?" Taiyang said with concern.

"One moment." Mami took out her soul gem, moments later a flash of yellow light enveloped them all. After the light died down. "That should prevent unwanted eavesdroppers."

"Who are you expecting to listen in on us? I have specialist Schnee and her team secure the area." Ironwood said with a frown.

"Something none of us can stop, if it is determined to drop in." Sayaka said grimly.

Qrow noticed Weiss, Blake and Yang froze up. A look of both concern and a hint of fear on their face. It was then Qrow knew that those three knew something they don't. "Hey Schnee girl. You know that 'something' don't you. All three of you knew."

Before anyone in team RWBY could answer. Mami interrupted. "Qrow, remember what I ask when we met. I ask if you thought Grimm, Dust and Aura are normal."

"I said yes, aren't they normal?"

Mami smiled wearily. "No they are not. None of those three are meant to exist at all." Mami then turned towards the window behind Ozpin. "Isn't that so... Incubator."

Everyone turned, looking towards the area Mami was looking at.

A white cat with long white tussle like ears with golden hoops phased through the window. It casually sat down in front of them.

"You know, it is quite troublesome for our kind to use vocal communication. Did you have to shield everyone from our telepathy?" The Incubator spoke.

"Holy shit! Did that cat just talked!?" Qrow swore.

"I never knew Madoka's cat could even talk!" Taiyang said in shock.

While most observe this event with curiosity and shock. Blake, Weiss and Yang took a step back in fear. Bebe hid behind Raven and hissed at the Incubator.

"Tsk, as if we'll eva trust ya, ya damn evil furball." Kyoko said venomously.

"Oh my 'Kyubey', are you saying you won't read our mind if I chose not to shield everyone?" Mami said with a fake cheer.

The Incubator didn't answer her accusation.

Ironwood was alarmed. "Wait! That cat can read mind?"

"It can do far more then that. I bet you have a hand in the creation of Aura, Dust, Grimm and even Faunus." Sayaka said with a grim tone.

Silent reigned as all those not in the know absorbed this news.

"Well, I suppose you three would have figured that out eventually. Yes, we imbue the people of Remnant with the power of Puella Magi. You can say they're hybrid human of a sort." Kyubey said with a somewhat cheerful tone.

"Ya son of a bitch!" Kyoko growled.

"What is a Puella Magi?" Glynda asked.

"Magical girls, that is our official title." Mami explained.

"Wait, are you saying we're half human and half magical girl!?" Weiss said in shock. "Why!?"

"Simple. We created the people of Remnant in our attempt to circumvent the one you call 'The Law of Cycle'." Kyubey explained.

"But it failed. It also explain the existence of Dust and Grimm." Sayaka added.

Kyubey let out a disappointed sigh. "Yes, the energy we harvested was no better then the Wraith. Our attempt had unforeseen and undesirable results. Most of those energy transformed into Dust, while the negative emotion and energy became Grimm."

"You neglected to mention one thing. When do you harvest those 'energy'." Sayaka said with a frosty tone.

The incubator did not hesitate. "At their death, of course."

"What!?" Taiyang hissed.

"The moment a hybrid dies, they release two type of energy, one fill with positive emotion which became Dust and one fill with negative emotion which became Grimm. We harvest the energy during the transition of positive to negative. Which unfortunately fell far short of our expectation. The over all process are not dissimilar to the theorised Puella Magi system if magical girl turn into witches. But in the end we suspect that 'The Law of Cycle' also interfered in our attempt on the people of Remnant. But not all is lost." The Incubator smirked.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Yang said angrily, but the Incubator ignored her question.

"How can you say that so easily!? What are we to you? We're not some experiment in a lab!" Glynda yelled angrily.

Kyubey sighed. "Even after all this time. I cannot understand you humans, for us the concept of what you call emotion are alien to us. If such thing exist in our race, we will treat it as a disease. To answer your question. We created the people of Remnant as a mean to halt entropy, or as you call it the universal heat death. You should be happy. Your death will contribute to the continue existence of the universe."

Glynda was about to snap at the critter when Ozpin interrupted, his tone ice cold. "Countless people died at the hands of Grimm over the millennia, and we're suppose to believe everything you say."

"The Incubator are incapable of lying, but it is capable of misdirection and not telling the whole truth. They are master at lies of omission." Mami answered.

"Why? Why did you create us Faunus! Why did you make us look like this!" Blake yelled. Her anger has been building since the Incubator claimed to created them.

The Incubator looked over to Blake, it's smile never faded. "Why? Isn't it obvious. To promote conflict. Human being and Faunus by default always fear and mistrust those that looked different from themselves. It was a simple matter to modify a few selected human to have animal like traits and behold, we have world wide war that greatly increased the number of Grimm and the quantity of dust on this world."

Tears began to gather within Blake's eyes. "You monster!" Blake shouted as she pulled out Gamble Shroud.

Kyoko quickly grabbed Blake's arm and stopped her. "Don't waste ya bullet, if it was that easy ta kill, we would've done it long ago."

There was a restless and angry energy within the room, almost everyone anger were boiling over, even Ozpin was visibly angry at the cruel and callousness of the Incubator. "What business do you have here? If you only came here to gloat, then I must ask you to leave." Ozpin said with a visible aura of killing intent.

"As you wish. I only came here to say two things." The Incubators turned to Mami. "Homura Akemi will awaken soon as we have successfully collected the power of the four Maidens of the seasons or more accurately the four fragments of Homura Akemi."

"You! You're the one responsible for the Spring Maiden's death!" Raven hissed as she drew her katana.

The Incubator tilted it's head to one side. "Oh no, we did not kill the Maidens. But we did lead her killers to her." It sounded almost cheerful.

Raven would have sliced the critter in half if not for Mami's ribbon restraining her.

"All you will do is stain the floor with it's blood. The incubator has countless clone bodies. We are not even sure this is it's real form." Mami said with as much calm as she could muster.

"Why are you doing this? What is the purpose of killing all the Maidens and stealing their power." Ironwood growled, this creature was really getting on his nerves. Even Jacques Schnee did not anger him this much.

"Why? To make 'The Law of Cycle' remember who she once were, to awaken her and everyone wins." The Incubator replied..

"The Law of Cycle?" Glynda said in confusion.

"You never told them?" The Incubator said to Mami.

Mami sighed. "Qrow, I must apologies for two things... first you are right, it seems we are Maidens like those of the four seasons. And the other is Madoka..."

"Hey! That's right. YOU told me Madoka isn't a magi... I mean Maiden!" Qrow interrupted.

"And she most certainly is not." Kyubey said in a gleeful tone. "Madoka Kaname never existed in the past, neither is she a future possibility. To us Incubators, she never existed."

"What are you talking about. She is as real as my own daughters." Taiyang growled.

"Madoka Kaname is The Law of Cycle. An existence beyond the plane of reality, a being transcended the very law of karmic destiny. She is a being of unimaginable power. She is the closes thing to God." The Incubator said with sincere reverence.

Everyone with the exception of team RWBY and Puella Magi were stunned into silence, it was soon broken by Qrow. "I'm calling bull shit! Mami, back me up! It's not..." Qrow stopped when he looked over to Mami. She's not denying anything.

"Qrow. Incubator cannot lie and it is true, we the Puella Magi always knew who Madoka really is. What she is to us." Mami only confirmed what the Incubator said.

"Hey Mami, why not come and work for us again. Just like back on Earth two thousand years ago. We can even give you another wish, anything you..." The Incubator was interrupted by a yellow flash of light.

Mami pointed her musket at the Incubator. "Don't push your luck. I'm willing to hear you out, because it is pointless killing an expendable clone. However, if you continue to insult my integrity. I will hunt down every last clone you have in this city." Mami said with ice cold rage.

The Incubator sighed. "Human are so illogical. And we worked so well together."

"Hang on. Did you just say two thousand years ago. That was long before the recorded history of Remnant. Come to think about it, that actually made a lot more sense. Mami does behave like an old mai..."

Qrow never finished that sentence as a loud bang echoed in his ears, a few strand of Qrow's hair drifted to the floor as a bullet pass by the side of his head.

"I would appreciate if you keep your comment to yourself. Mr Branwen." Mami said angrily with a strained smile on her face and a terrifying aura that was burning around her.

"Ya, real smart there, wise guy." Kyoko glared at Qrow. "Wanna take a crack at my age too?"

"Qrow... You sure you ever been with a woman before? You really should know how sensitive they are about their age." Sayaka added.

"Bro is a real idiot. That hasn't change." Raven put in her two Lien.

"It is okay Mister Qrow. Bebe will always be a child at heart." Bebe said from behind Raven.

"What the hell!? Is it bash a Qrow day today!? It's not a laughing matter when you SHOOT someone!" Qrow's complaint went unheeded as every female in the room ignored him and no man will stand up for him, for fears of their own manhood and lives. They were severely outnumbered.

"No matter how many millennia goes by. I can never understand you humans."

"Hey! Fuzz ball, why are ya still here? Scram already if ya done." Kyoko said while munching on a cookie.

"I still have one more thing to take care off." The Incubator looked over to the air ventilation grid. "Someone I want to personally give thanks to."

"What kind of twisted person would even help you." Yang said with disgust.

It was then the ventilation grid gave way and Ruby Rose fell into view with a surprise yelp.

"God dammit ya blond idiot! When will ya stop putting ya foot in ya mouth!" Kyoko yelled angrily.

Before anyone else could say anything. The Incubator beat them all to the punch. "Ruby Rose, or should I say subject one nine eight one of the sister project."

 **AN: And done, sorry to leave you all with a cliff hanger here. But it's sort of needed since a lot of information have been revealed and what is going to happen next will most certainly overshadow this chapter.**

 **Now I need to address a few things on this chapter. First of all. Why Raven left Yang and everyone else. I cannot predict the future, this is purely something I made up after some brain storming, and yes I know Raven came from 'Tribes' and not 'Clans'. There is a reason why I chose those term, this is AU after all.**

 **Second part is the hard sell. Why is the Incubator so open about everything? Simple, they got everything in place, everything they need. And only their final plan to execute. I tried my best to think like an emotionless sociopath and really hope I did NOT succeed on this. I speculated on the behaviour of the Incubator, it's lack of understanding on human emotion that we take for granted, it's inability to lie (I think this is a racial trait that was develop over their evolution.), It's technological superiority (Lets face it, if it can time travel and grant any wish imaginable. It's ridiculously advance.). From those I tried to create a mind set of the Incubator, it's plan and it's thought process. I hope most people will be satisfy with this explanation.**

 **Now the third part. People of Remnant being hybrid Human/Puella Magi. From my point of view it sort of make sense if you look at Semblance as wish that was unique to the soul of the individual, aura being the manifestation of the soul. I can honestly see Huntsmen and people who can use aura to be watered down version of Puella Magi, that's not exclusively female.**

 **My apologies for this long author notes, I'm just covering my basis from what I can perceive as the usual complaint when you make a big reveal like this. Now onto the reviews.**

 **Guest: That she is indeed. But a good kind of dummy.**

 **Student: You actually... got that half right! Without spoiling everything, the next chapter will answer a lot more about Ruby as well. I will say this, dying is not a requirement for Madoka to visit anyone in the mortal realm. Otherwise Mami and Kyoko would be boned at the end of rebellion. Madoka is a goddess of salvation, not Death from Discworld by Terry Pratchett.**

 **I tend to keep things simple and straight forward on plots if I can help it. And the thing is, the simplest tend to be the cruellest. Don't expect happy episode in the next chapter.**

 **fanficobsessed15: Gotta find time for that one. I hope you enjoy my fic so far.**

 **ultima-owner: They did have the original on hand, but with Incubator's tech, they can manufacture without the original to begin with, although not perfectly. Next chapter will cover that part.**


	25. Chapter 25 – Broken

**Remnant of Dream**

 **AN: As promised, it didn't take long for me to type this one out. Now for a little pre-chapter warning and heads up. This chapter will be rather harsher and more tragic then usual, there will be a lot of drama. I apologise in advance if anyone find this chapter difficult or too emotional to read. But on the other hand there will be some massive revelation on this chapter, which I am sure you will all enjoy.**

 **I will try and pump out the next chapter asap as usual and hope for the best.**

 **Chapter 25 – Broken**

"Incubator! Don't!" Mami shouted in panic.

"W-What are you talking about?" Ruby stuttered.

"You, Ruby Rose are our one thousand nine hundred and eighty one attempt at creating a soul clone of Homura Akemi. Unlike all previous attempt, you alone managed to summon Madoka Kaname to Remnant. The cries of your soul was indistinguishable from the original. It was enough to get the attention of a God." The Incubator said with a proud tone.

The news struck Ruby like a sledge hammer. She sank to her knees as she began to process the information.

"Ruby! Don't listen..." Sayaka shouted desperately.

"What happened to the others? T-The other thousand nine hundred..." Ruby asked as she realized she didn't know what to call 'them'.

"Isn't it obvious? They died when they failed to call down Madoka." The Incubator said in a nonchalant tone.

Taiyang came out of his shock. "What do you mean they died! Did you kill them!?"

The Incubator gave some thoughts to what it want to say next. "In a round about way. We either arrange a small attack when they are alone or a full scale invasion if they remained in the settlement. Either way we place them in a situation of distress. One that would increase the possibility of bringing Madoka to Remnant. And you Ruby Rose succeeded eleven years ago where all others have failed."

The Incubator quickly jumped to the side when a shot was fired. A bullet hole appeared where it's head previously was. To everyone's surprise, it was James Ironwood that had pulled the trigger, a mean looking pistol in his bionic arm. A look of pure fury on his face.

"How many lives has ended because of you!? Have you no regards for the lives of those you effected! What you have done is pure evil!"

"We Incubator have no concept of good or evil, that's something you human invented. But we are sincere when we give our praise. And Ruby Rose earned ours twice over, she even managed to stop Cinder Fall from killing Madoka Kaname. Who knows what kind of delay that would've presented if she had succeeded."

"Son of a bitch! You're the one that sent the Beowolf after Yang and Ruby! We always wondered how they made it to the island!" Qrow snarled as he took out his weapon.

The Incubator tilted it's head to the side, then said with curiosity. "Now this behaviour I can understand. It is only natural to be angry when your own biological daughter was put in harms way."

What the incubator said brought stunned silence to everyone except for Taiyang, who sighed deeply.

"Q-Qrow is my dad?" Ruby said in shock.

"Yes. We are absolutely certain of that, after all it would be bad for our research if we don't know everything about our sub..."

The Incubator said mirthfully before being interrupted by Ozpin. "Leave! You have outstayed your welcome." Ozpin stare down at the Incubator, he was on the verge of drawing his weapon.

"As you wish." The Incubator made it's way to the window. "Victory is already in our hands. Madoka Kaname will remember who she once was. When that happens, Puella Magi will fulfil their original purpose."

Ozpin had to suppress the temptation to slash that abomination apart. That creature had seriously railed him up. Ozpin watch it vanish through the window as if it had never been there.

"Ruby..." Kyoko reached out, only to have her hand slapped away.

Ruby's eyes began to fill with tears, her silver iris began to dim. "How long have you known? How long did you all know I'm a clone!? When you're all away? Before you all left on that 'journey'! Or have you all known from the beginning!" Ruby was shouting at this point.

"Ruby, please calm..." Mami said in concern.

"NO! Are any of you even my friend!? Did you all became my friend because I'm exactly like Homura. Is that why Madoka..." By this point Ruby was becoming hysterical, tears flowed endlessly from her eyes. Her silver iris dulled even more.

"Sis stop it! You're scaring me." Yang said.

"Don't call me that! I'm not your sister!" It was too late to take those words back. Yang looked as if someone punched her in the guts.

Qrow tried to approach Ruby, but to his dismay she backed away like a frightened animal. "Get away from me!" Ruby screamed.

"Ruby... please listen to me..." Qrow pleaded with a hurt expression.

"Why? Why did you lie? Why pretend to be my uncle. I don't get it..." Ruby cried. "Did I do something wrong? Am I a bad girl..."

It was then Sayaka noticed Ruby's eyes. All the shine had gone from her silver iris, a shadow began to encroach into the edge of her eyes. "Ruby... your eyes..." Sayaka said in shock.

However it was too quite and too late. Within the next moment Ruby turned her shield and vanished.

"Ruby!" Kyoko shouted as Ruby vanished.

Mami turned to Ironwood. "General, I need you to contact Penny. She is the only one that can find Ruby."

"What is going on? What just happened!?" Goodwitch said in alarm.

"I can't explain right now. Every second we waste, the closer Ruby..." Mami hesitated. "She come closer to dying."

"What do you mean!?" Taiyang shouted.

"This is not the time to explain, get Penny! I will get Madoka and hope it is not too late." Mami's voice cracked as panic sets in. she quickly ran out of the building and headed towards the city of Vale.

(Line break)

Ruby ran with all her might within her time stop, she ran within the frozen grey world passing all those unaware of her existence. She didn't know how long she had maintained the time stop, when time finally resumed, Ruby found herself on a desolate street in Vale. Darkness began to shadow the city, much like her own soul.

Ruby had gone past the state of exhaustion, her magic depleted, her hearts breaking, her mind filled with thoughts of despair, suspicion and anguish.

Paranoia filled Ruby's thoughts. All this time her friends lied to her, all this time they knew what she really was. They're not the only one to have lied to her. Her uncle... no... her dad lied to her, they both did.

A pair of beady pink eyes watched Ruby from afar. The shadow behind Ruby grew unnaturally.

A hand made of pure shadow wrapped itself around Ruby's ankle. A flash of memories not her own assailed her.

 _"See. This is how you know which strawberry are good to eat. Look how red it is." A kind and gentle voice said to her._

 _She then heard rustling in the nearby bush. She saw a King Taijitu rose from behind the bush, she froze in fear and the last thing she saw was the open maw of the Grimm._

Ruby staggered as the shadowy hand made it's way up her leg.

 **A life not your own. Everything has already been written out. A family out of a script, a story played out as planned by the puppet master.**

Ruby felt extremely tired, all her boundless energy, her optimism had vanished. But was any of those even hers in the first place. Was the person Ruby Rose even real? Or was she Homura Akemi, her clone with her memory, her feeling, her soul. Was anything even hers?

Numerous hands of pure shadow congregated on her as another memories assailed her.

" _Mum! Look, dolphins!" The girl pointed towards the open ocean as dolphins leaped into the air._

" _Enjoying yourself so far sweetie." The woman asked. However before the girl could reply, ship wide alarm blared around them._

 _A massive serpentine Grimm slammed into he ship. It then rose up and glared down at the girl and her mother. The mother hugged the terrified girl as the Grimm lunged towards them..._

Several shadow like hands wrapped themselves around Ruby and brought her to her knees.

 **The stage is set, just like all the others. Countless play with their own stories, inescapable fate written by the puppet master. Dancing obliviously to their tune, dancing in an unending circle. Forever trapped.**

Tears flowed freely from Ruby's eyes. The endless death she had seen, the fear, the despair, the cries to be saved. She heard them all. Rationally Ruby wanted to cry, wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all, she wanted to at least fight back or curled up into a small ball. But instead of any of those.

She laughed.

A twisted laughter escape from her lips as countless shadowy hands enveloped her and smothered her sanity. Another memories made itself known.

 _A young boy with long black hair with stripes of pink at the front appeared before her eyes, along with an orange hair girl, her eyes bright blue. The girl had dirt all over her and she fidgeted nervously._

 _A voice that was hers and yet not hers said to them. "Little Ren, take good care of this girl. What you did today is very brave and righteous. I would've done the same to those bully."_

 _It was then a loud bell sounded around the village. She looked around in alarm. "Ren! Take Nora and hide. I will check what's going on."_

" _Nee-san!" Ren said with tears in his eyes._

" _I'll be fine. Now go!"_

 _After Ren and Nora left. The girl rushed to the open gate and came face to face with a horror unlike anything she had seen before. She fought the best she could, but she fell just like everyone else._

Shadowy hands made their way towards Ruby's face, now she sat in a sea of deep shadow. Endless numbers of hands clamouring for her.

 **Forever the fool. Spinning endlessly, chasing endlessly for a happy ending. All your choice, all your action, all your thoughts are written, predicted, engineered to the needs of the puppet master. A marionette on the string. A fool led by fate.**

 **A true incarnation of Helplessness.**

Ruby laughter became hauntingly familiar to her ears. Dozen of beady pink eyes watched with open joy and glee...

That was cut short as scythe, blade, bullet and fists rained down on the Incubators. Qrow easily bisected one at his position. Raven beheaded another with a vindictive smile. Ozpin stabbed one through it's head. Glynda flattened hers like a pancake. Weiss and Winter frozen their respective target before shattering them. Yang turned hers into Swiss cheese with an enrage roar. Blake cut the Incubator into ribbons with a vengeance. Taiyang crushed his between a rock and his fist.

After all the observing Incubators were taken out, Penny made her appearance. She hugged and held onto a hysterical Ruby, she looked around in fear as endless shadow like hands grabbed at Ruby.

"Friend Ruby! Please stop! Please come to your senses!" Penny pleaded and felt a fear unlike any before. Somehow she knew what was happening is beyond even her worse fear, beyond injury, beyond even death.

Penny knew without a doubt if this continue. She would lose Ruby to the worse possible fate. Then she did something she never did before, she prayed for help.

"Please help Ruby. Please save her, I'll give anything for my dearest friend, even my existence." Penny said as she held onto Ruby with desperation.

Soft white light grew brighter behind Penny, the shadow like hands stopped their advance and as one they seemed to turn towards the source of the light. Penny turned to look into the light and found a pair of golden eyes looking right at her.

(Line break)

After what seemed like an infinite number of memories assailing her mind, after what felt like an eternity. Another memory assailed Ruby's mind.

" _Father! Father!" The young girl shouted as she turned towards her father. "Look! Those ice tree are so pretty!"_

 _The man smiled. "Just wait until night time. The skies will be even prettier."_

" _Really!? Is it the Aurore... uhh Aurora... it's hard to say." The girl pouted as she tried to pronounce the difficult word._

 _The man laughed joyously. "Come along. Let's go inside before you catch..."_

 _The alarm began to go off around their caravan. Another man in military uniform rushed towards them._

" _Sir! Scouts' reported a swarm of Nevermore heading this way. Please get to safety!"_

 _The man frowned. "Violet. Lets go inside quickly!"_

" _Yes father." The girl said with a hint of panic. The father and daughter ran towards the military convoy. The girl came to a stop when a screech sounded close by._

 _A badly injured medium size Nevermore dove towards her. Everything happened in an instant. Her father shouted in terror, sound of gun shots were heard, A Nevermore feather embedded in her chest, where her little heart is._

The memories was suppose to end there.

However flashes of images appeared in front of Ruby's eyes. A brief flash of a medical facility, a research lab. The purest dust crystal she had ever seen. The girl's father aged before her eyes.

Within the next memories, the same girl opened her eyes. The aged man stood before her, his face stern and harsh. Age had taken a toll on him.

 _The girl noticed knowledge came easily for her, but for some reason her own memories were beyond her reach. Her relationship with the man known as the 'professor' were distant and cold._

 _None the less the girl did everything asked of her. All the tests, all the diagnostics, answering all the questions._

 _Until one fateful day she looked in the mirror and asked herself. 'Is this how I always looked?'_

 _It was then the professor entered the lab. A sense of nostalgia filled the girl's hearts._

" _Professor..." The girl hesitated. The professor turned to her with a frown. She pushed on."May I have your permission... to call you father?"_

 _For the first time since the girl woke up, the aged man's expression cracked. Tears began to welled up in his eyes, his face softened. A truly happy smile appeared on his face._

" _Yes... Yes you may." The man croaked out with unbridled emotion. It was from then on the girl knew she brought joy to her father everyday, even if she did not know why._

"Enough..." Ruby said as she huddled up, she made herself as small as she could, buried her face in the fold of her arms. "I can't take this any more..."

Ruby had long lost count the number of memories that had invaded her mind. It was always the same, everyone of Homura's clone died with the exception of the last one.

Was this her punishment for being alive, for being a pawn to the Incubators, for calling Madoka to Remnant.

'Madoka...' Ruby thought with guilt. 'It is my fault that you're in this god forsaken world. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

A small part of Ruby wondered if this is what it was like to be a witch, all those uncontrollable emotion flooding through her, until it drowns her endlessly. She didn't even have the strength or the will to call for help... she deserved this... this is a just punishment.

"Ruby." An unfamiliar voice called out. "Ruby. It's okay. I'm here now." The voice said again.

Ruby opened her eyes and looked up, she was in a place of endless white, as far as she could see, horizon to horizon. And stood before her was a six year old girl. She wore a yellow sundress, her hair was silky black that came down to her shoulder, much like her own. Except instead of red highlight, the girl has purple. The girl's eyes was shinning brightly with blue green iris that was tinted with speck of purple. The girl looked exactly like her when she was six years old, except she has freckles.

"Salutation! Friend Ruby." The girl greeted with the most natural and beautiful smile.

It took a moment for Ruby to realize who the girl was. "...Penny? Is that you? How?"

"I... don't really know. It was only awhile ago that I've recovered my memories and understood what is really going on. This is how I looked before I died, before I became a robot built by father." Penny said with a small smile.

What Penny said felt like a stab through Ruby's hearts, her guilt began to resurface. "I'm sorry... this is all my fault..."

"Why?" Penny asked. "Why are you apologising? Why do you think this is your fault?"

Behind Penny, countless shadow image of Ruby at various height and age appeared, they all looked towards the duo.

"Because I lived while everyone else died. It is because of me... that the Incubator has won. Because of me... Madoka..." Ruby cried as she kept blaming herself.

Penny embraced Ruby, she rested her head on Ruby's shoulder. "None of this is your fault, none of us blame you, because you done absolutely nothing wrong."

"Then why? Why are they here? Why do they want to drag me down?" Ruby asked tearfully.

"You misunderstood, they were reaching out to you, because of your connection to her, to salvation herself. And in a way they too made a mistake, but they don't hate you, neither do they begrudge you for being alive." Penny answered.

"Friend Ruby... sister." Penny looked into Ruby's eyes. "We love you very much. We're happy that you lived and escaped the Incubator's plot. I need you to do something for me... for us."

A soft pink light began to appear behind all the shadowy clones of Ruby, behind Penny. Everyone beside Penny turned towards the light.

"Ruby. Whatever happen next. Know that it is not your fault and I love you with every part of my soul." Penny said as an enormous surreal golden eye opened behind her.

Every shadowy clones began to reach out towards the eye as one, as they all desire the same thing. Salvation. Soft pink light began to enveloped each and everyone of them, soon the light was behind Penny.

"Penny, what is happening!? What is going on!?" Ruby said in panic.

Penny smiled serenely. "Ruby. Promise me you will treasure your life. Promise me you will live a long and healthy life."

"I will! I will! Penny please..." Ruby said in panic and haste, somehow she knew their time were becoming shorter.

Penny looked back towards the golden eye. "Someone have to guide them to The Law of Cycle. Someone have to show them the way." Penny turned towards Ruby. "I'm happy to have met you, friend Ruby. I'm happy to know that I have such a sweet and adorable little sister."

Ruby didn't want to acknowledge what was going to happen, she wasn't ready. "Please... please don't go. Don't leave..."

Penny smiled with tears in her eyes. "Goodbye Ruby. I love you." The light enveloped Penny and flooded the world with light.

(Line break)

"Penny!" Ruby woke up suddenly, she found herself on the same desolate street she was in before. There was no shadow like hands grasping for her, her mind was her own again.

Ruby noticed a weight on her lap, she looked down and saw penny laying there, her eyes close, a serene smile on her face. Ruby sighed in relief.

"Penny, I'm so glad you're okay. You won't believe..." Ruby stopped when she noticed Penny hadn't responded to her. "Penny?" Ruby chocked as tears began to gather in her eyes.

"Penny... Please wake up... Please." Ruby pleaded, but she knew the truth deep down.

"Ruby." Ruby looked up towards the source of the voice and saw Sayaka, sorrow etched deeply on her expression.

"Sayaka... please... please save Penny. Please bring her back... I'll do anything... please." Ruby said desperately as she cried, her words breaking with each wrecking sob.

Sayaka kneeled down and hugged Ruby. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The dam within Ruby's hearts broke as she had no choice but to accept the truth. Ruby let out a heart rending cry. Penny sacrificed herself to save her. That day she lost one of her best friend, a sister she never knew she had.

Qrow wanted to go to Ruby, he need to do something for her, but Mami stopped him. "Not now. We can't afford for Ruby to become unstable again."

Qrow scowled, he barely held back from shouting at Mami. What had happened to Ruby earlier scared the living hell out of him. If not for Mami's warning, he would've jumped right in.

Qrow looked towards Mami with Madoka sleeping on her lap. What anger he held vanished when he saw the sleeping girl... 'Is that even correct?' He thought. 'Is Madoka really just an ordinary girl?'

He never would have thoughts like those, to him Madoka has always been a kind and sweet normal girl, but after what he saw down at that street... he wasn't so sure any more.

"We'll take Ruby to the Black Mountain Clinic, it is best she stay with Madoka for a time being." Mami said while gently patting Madoka on her head.

"Mami. I need to talk to Ruby. I need to explain to her... Damn it!" Qrow swore and thought how the hell do you explain pretending to be your daughter's uncle.

"Qrow. You will have your chance to explain your situation to Ruby. But right now Ruby will only trust Madoka... in the end, all of us hurt Ruby. Even thought we did what we thought was best for her." Mami explained with a downcast expression.

Qrow didn't know how to answer that. It was the Kyoko and Bebe appeared beside them.

"Ta area is clear. We got all da evil fur balls." Kyoko said as she chomped down angrily on a lemon, which made Qrow raise his eyebrow.

"Bebe secure Black mountain, Bebe's magic should tell us if Kyubey try to get close to anyone there." Bebe said while clinging to Qrow, normally he would've told her off for that. However there was something different in the way Bebe behave that gave him pause.

"It seemed like Ruby finally calmed down. Let's get her out of here." Mami then turned to Qrow with a small smile. "Qrow, I'm sure you and everyone else still have many questions. Come by the clinic tomorrow with team RWBY. I will answer the best I can."

Mami picked up a sleeping Madoka with ease, soon they were joined by Sayaka with an exhausted and sleeping Ruby on her back. They left Penny with Qrow and Ozpin.

 **AN: Have to admit this was not an easy chapter to write. Also I left a massive clue behind which should really tell you everything you want to know about Ruby. Now I'm going to bet a lot of people probably don't like the idea that Penny was killed off like this. But this is needed to move the plot forward. As we get closer to the ending, you'll begin to see what shape it will take.**

 **And yes there will be a 'REAL' ending for this fic. It will not be left for a maybe continuation or anything of the such. Hope you enjoy this, please leave your review and feel free to express your revelation.**

 **Now onto the reviews.**

 **Student: I will answer that one question you got. Salem is actually another Incubator's experiment. It won't make any sense if the Incubator didn't explore all options to get around The Law of Cycle, and that include creating a Grimm/Human Hybrid to see if they could create a witch directly. Obviously this avenue of research didn't yield the result they wanted.**

 **As you said, they are still harvesting energy in vast quantity. But it wasn't enough for their goal. Without giving away the plot, I will just say that the Incubator got another goal in mind.**

 **ultima-owner: Well, Homura getting upset over Cinder trying to kill Madoka is more then enough to trigger a death flag. Although that does raise a good question on how Homura will react to so many clones of her being created. Might make an Omake of that one.**

 **Well until next time, see you all later.**


	26. Chapter 26 - Mending

**Remnant of Dream**

 **AN: Sorry this took awhile. I have to decide if I need to stick with no more then 4K per chapter rules or put more in each chapters. Reason for this is due to how long the 'Peace' period chapters are or how many there will be if I decided to do 4K per chapter. Beside the usual of getting distracted by games, other fanfic and so on. I will try and update as much as possible.**

 **Chapter 26 - Mending**

Joyous laughter could be heard all around her, Ruby took in the scene before her. An endless green field filled with light blue flowers with a soft glow on their petals. Many girls of various age dotted across the field. They were chatting, laughing and playing to their hearts content.

Ruby couldn't help but smile in joy at the scene before her, even if every girl look almost like her. One girl stood out among all the others, her yellow sundress drew her eyes towards the girl like no others. Ruby instantly recognised the girl's dark hair with purple highlight.

'Penny.' Ruby called out, but no voice left her throat. 'Penny! Over here!' Ruby tried again, but to no avail.

Ruby tried to move towards Penny, but found herself rooted to the spot. She desperately reach out, she cried out in despair, and nothing changed. Penny was beyond her reach and no one noticed her. Ruby never felt so alone, so helpless.

It was then a sudden flash appeared before her eyes. When it was gone, Madoka stood before everyone.

Madoka's appearance took Ruby's breath away. Madoka was older, taller, her hair reached an impossible length, she wore a majestic white dress that seemed to be made from heaven itself. Her golden eyes shined with boundless compassion and power. Her ethereal wings added to her majesty.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they all turned to Madoka, they all watched her with reverence, then called out to her in unbridled joy and bliss. Madoka walked towards her.

Ruby felt Madoka's warm embrace, the sweet scent of cherry blossom filled the air around them. "It is okay. I kept my promise. You don't have to curse anyone any more, you don't have to suffer any more. I've stopped you from becoming that which you fought against all your life. You are safe now, you all are."

Ruby couldn't help but cry into Madoka's bosom as she returned her embrace.

Ruby woke up, she felt tears trailed down her face and someone snuggled up behind her. Ruby turned and came face to face with a sleeping Madoka in her pyjamas.

"Madoka..." Ruby whispered, she came to realized she was in Madoka's room in Black Mountain clinic.

Madoka's room was filled with dolls and teddy bears. It was a warm and welcoming room, it has a soft and comforting atmosphere to it. Ruby realized the Black family must have really liked Madoka to let her have a room like this.

The smell of cherry blossom wafted into her nose as Madoka snuggled up to her with a small smile. "Ruby..." Madoka whispered in a lucid state.

"Good morning Madoka." Ruby smiled softly.

Madoka's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning." Madoka said drowsily, she then snuggled up to Ruby. "Just five more minutes..."

Ruby barely kept herself from bursting out in laughter as Madoka nestled up to her bosom. It took a moment for Madoka to register what happened.

Madoka bolted upright. "R-Ruby! W-What!? W-Why!? A-AHHH..." Then Madoka fell off the bed.

"Madoka! You okay?" Ruby said in concern as she looked over the bed.

"Owww... I'm okay... I only hurt my dignity." Madoka said as she laid spread out on the floor.

Ruby sighed in relief then laughed at Madoka's state. Madoka puffed out her cheeks in a cute angry pout. "I-I'm sorry... haha... I'm sorry... but that was really funny." Ruby quickly apologised.

Madoka pouted at her. Ruby barely suppressed another wave of giggles. "I think everything is coming back to me now. Although everything is still a bit disjointed and weird." Madoka then looked at Ruby with concern. "Ruby... are you all right?"

The memory of what happened last night flooded back. Even thought tears began to gather in Ruby's eyes, she wore a small smile. A big part of her knew Penny is at happier place. Most of all she wanted to honour and fulfil Penny's last wish for her.

"No, not really. At least not right now. But I will be soon... it's what Penny wanted." Ruby said with a smile, even thought she began to cry again.

Madoka clime back into her bed and embraced Ruby. "Tell me about Penny. Tell me everything about her." Madoka said with a gentle tone.

Ruby nodded as she began to retell how she and Penny first met and their friendship there after.

(Line break)

"How is Ruby doing." Mami asked as Sayaka entered the spare room within the clinic.

"Better. Bust she won't be joining us on this discussion." Sayaka said with a sigh.

"Dis ok wiv ya all?" Kyoko said while chewing on a jerky.

"Not really. I'm guessing Ruby still isn't comfortable being around us. After what happened." Mami said with a frown as she sip on her tea.

"Well, there is that. But the main reason is actually Qrow. Ruby is having a hard time coming to term with him being her dad." Sayaka said with a sigh.

"Mannn, having a drunk for ya dad really suck. Still miles better then my old man." Kyoko said while ripping the jerky in half with her teeth.

"I can sympathise. Qrow really isn't a great example of a grown up, nor is he very hygienic." Mami added with a sigh.

"Yea, I mean seriously, who the hell boast about his 'scores' and 'adventures' with his daughter. That's a real example of bad taste." Sayaka groaned.

"Will you all stop talking about me as if I am not here!" Qrow yelled angrily.

In the room sat Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko on a sofa with Blake, Weiss and Yang on another sofa. Goodwitch sat by herself while Qrow leaned against a wall.

Yang sighed. "Uncle Qrow, you know I think you're cool, awesome and all that. But after what happened to sis..." Yang hesitated. "After what happened to Ruby... I have to be honest. You suck at being a parent."

"Yang..." Qrow was mortified by Yang's brutal honesty.

"You know, I don't know mum quite as well just yet. But even in that short time, I realized you both are lousy parents to your kid. Kind of make me wonder if it runs in the family."

Mami placed her cup of tea on the table. "Qrow, you should be glad Ruby is your daughter. Because she will forgive you in due time. Just not right away."

"Despite what happened yesterday. Ruby has a big heart. She will over come all this sooner then we expected." Sayaka said with confidence.

"And just what did happen yesterday?" Goodwitch said with a scowl. "That was one of the most terrifying burst of dark emotion I have ever experience in my life. If not for the fact that all the Grimm were eradicated for hundred of miles around. It would have drawn them all to Vale."

Qrow remembered the dark sensation from his dream, the night when he found Bebe in his bed. "Girls, you all know what is going on. More so then us. What happened to Ruby? Why did that little rat call her a clone."

"It will be best if her teammate explain this, since they know more about... Homura's memory then we do." Mami said to them.

"Hey! I thought you are Homura's..." Weiss complained before being interrupted.

"Whity, Homura kept to herself... a lot. Trust ma when we say, ya know a lot more about her then we do. Specially when Rube has all her memories." Kyoko paused in chewing her jerky, before resuming with gusto.

"Seriously. What the HELL is going on!" Qrow almost shouted. He would never admit it, but he was getting concern for Ruby.

Blake sighed. "It all started..."

The discussion took almost two hours. Blake along with Weiss told them about Ruby's dreams, along with her new found ability.

"... God dammit!" Qrow swore at the end.

"Children... I understand why you didn't come to us immediately with this, I can respect that. However! This is not something you should left until now to tell us!" Goodwitch said angrily at all those involved.

"Sonava... dammit Homura." Kyoko swore with exhaustion.

"You really didn't know." Yang asked when she saw Kyoko, Sayaka and Mami's reaction.

"No... In those later time line, Homura really isolated herself. We really didn't know how bad it got for her." Mami said with consternation.

"I really didn't help things back then. No wonder she always seemed pissed off at me all the time." Sayaka sighed.

"How much of Homura is in Ruby?" Qrow asked with dread.

Qrow still trying to get his head around the fact that Ruby is Homura's soul clone. After hearing about Homura's life, he could not help but fear the worse. A cold and detached Ruby, that would mercilessly take apart her enemy without a second thought.

'Son of a bitch!' Qrow thought to himself. Ruby already done that to Cinder Fall when she tried to kill Madoka.

"I'm sorry Qrow, I'm not sure. But I am certain that Ruby is not Homura." Mami said while shaking her head.

Glynda sighed as she sat down. "Regardless we will have to assess and create a new psychological profile for Ruby Rose when things calm down. I'll get professor Oobleck on the case, since we can trust him to keep Ruby's new ability a secret."

"Dammit Glynda, is that necessary?" Qrow growled.

Goodwitch glared back at him. "Yes Qrow. It is 'necessary'! The girl Homura Akemi is a certifiable basket case..."

"Hey! Goldilocks! Ya know this ain't her fault!" Kyoko argued.

Glynda gave Kyoko one of her most wilting glare. "Miss Sakura, I understand and I can sympathise with Homura Akemi, but that does not excuse the fact that she witnessed her best friend died God knows how many times!" Glynda turned to Qrow. "You of all people should know what it was like to lose friends and even love ones. What do you think the psychological impact is like to witness that over and over again with no end in sight!"

"Glynda, this is Ruby, Summer's kid..." Qrow tried to argue.

"And your daughter. Also let's not forget last night either. From what they told me, she almost 'broke' and nearly turned into a witch. We cannot ignore that!" Glynda was almost shouting at this point.

"What are you going to do?" Sayaka asked.

"Depends. Best case scenario, Ruby will be placed under observation with regular session to assess her psychological state. Worse case scenario, she will be excluded from Beacon until we deem her safe and not a danger to all those around her." Glynda explained as calmly as she could.

"Tat dis bullshit!" Kyoko shouted angrily.

"Mind your language! Young lady. Do not think I take pleasure in doing this. You cannot deny the real danger Ruby Rose can pose if she fell down the wrong path." Glynda and Kyoko glared at each other angrily.

Weiss tried to defuse the situation. "We won't know anything till Ruby see professor Oobleck, there is no point arguing about this." Weiss turned to Mami. "Miss Tomoe, can you explain something to me."

"Depend what it is."

"What happened after Madoka made her wish?"

"To understand Madoka's wish, we need to explain what it was like before Madoka made her wish. Before Madoka's wish, the Incubator would trick potential magical girl into making a wish and wait for them to turn into a witch. Hence the name 'Incubator'. They then collect a vast amount of energy from the process of magical girl transforming into a witch." Mami said while sipping her tea.

"And they almost done it with Ruby." Blake said with a shiver.

"Almost. That is why I asked all of you to eliminate all nearby Incubators and provided you all with their location. That disruption not only took away their ability to observe Ruby, but also took down the isolation field they erected to keep The Law of Cycle away." Mami replied with a frown.

"Isolation field?" Weiss questioned.

"A magic field that is designed to keep a certain phenomenon from happening. Namely the disappearance of soul gem after they ran out of magic. A field design to interfere with The Law of cycle. During out travel... No, it is best we keep that information to ourselves for now." Mami hesitated at the end..

"Mami..." Qrow said with impatience. He really didn't like being left in the dark.

"No. Not this time Qrow. You cannot protect your mind from the Incubator. This information is crucial to out victory against them." Mami said with finality.

Qrow gave Mami a stern glare which she returned in kind. Goodwitch coughed, interrupting their glaring contest. "You said 'before Madoka made her wish'. What happened after she made her wish?"

"I would like to know that as well. Ruby was a bit vague about it, then all this happened." Weiss added.

"After Madoka made her wish, she was erased from our plane of existence. No one remembered her, not her friends or her family. She became a 'concept'." Sayaka said with obvious hurt.

"Only one person remembered her, and das Homura. I guess Madoka felt it would be cruel ta make her forget as well." Kyoko said while eating a cookie.

"We know Madoka's wish is to erase all witches everywhere at all time, before they were born. So why did the Incubator bother with us at all?" Blake said venomously when she mention the vermin's name.

"The witches were replaced by a different being called Wraith. They were born from the dark emotion and curses of people. The Incubator still contract magical girls to fight and collect the Wraith energy and Grief cubes." Mami explained.

"And all this happened on a planet call Earth. Why am I feeling this is going way over my head." Qrow complained.

"So on your world you have witches at first then Wraith. On Remnant we have Grimm... I beginning to think there is a pattern." Goodwitch said with suspicion.

"Once is an incident. Twice is a coincidence. Three time is a pattern. We knew the Incubator was involved in the creation of witches and they all but admit creating Grimm indirectly. It won't surprise me if they had a hand in creating Wraith." Sayaka said with a growl.

Blake thought for a moment. "How did the Incubator learn about the witch, If Madoka was erased along with the existence of the witches... Actually, how are you all able to remember her and the world prior to Madoka's wish?"

"That is a good question." Yang added.

Mami sighed. "I wish you all had forgotten about that. As for how Incubator came to know about the Puella Magi transformation into witches, we really don't know how they learn of it. That is a mystery to us. As for how we knew... It's because we died a long time ago and was collected by The Law of Cycle. Once we were collected, we also remembered all the previous time line or nearly all of it."

"Y-You all died?" Yang said in mortification. Weiss's gaze hardened as she looked away.

"Puella Magi don't live for very long after they contracted. Our emotional state along with the need to purify and recharge our soul gem determine how long we live." Mami said with a sad smile.

"I only lasted a month after I contracted." Sayaka said bitterly.

"Me... bout a year or so after Sayaka left us." Kyoko said while slowly nibbling on a biscuit.

"I was about nineteen when The Law of Cycle came for me. It was considered quite an achievement to have lasted that long." Mami added.

Goodwitch was horrified. "At what age did the Incubator recruited you all?"

"Randomly between nine to fifteen. Bebe was quite young when they recruited her." Mami answered with a frown.

"If I ever see that fur ball again..." Qrow threatened.

Yang interrupted. "But you're all here to stay now, right? You're not just going to suddenly vanish one day, right?" There was a sense of panic in her tone.

"Hey blondy! We ain't going anywhere, we been here since we're five." Kyoko said with a big grin. "Ya ain't getting rid of us that easily."

Unbeknownst to all, Weiss's fist tightened.

"...Kyoko is right. Remnant is our second home. We have plenty of magic power and we don't need to purify our soul gems any more like before." Mami said with a bright smile.

Weiss gnashed her teeth. "Sorry, I need to go. I need some fresh air." Weiss stormed out of the room angrily, but not before giving Sayaka an angry glare.

"What crawled up her butt?" Yang said with confusion. While Sayaka looked away with guilt.

"I think we heard enough for now..." Glynda groaned as she sat down with a headache.

"Damn it, this is a lot to take in. Far too much." Qrow groaned as he drank from his flask.

Glynda looked Mami in the eyes. "Once you find Miss Akemi, what is your plans after that. Can we expect some form of retaliation from the Incubators."

Mami sipped her tea. "We have plans in place against them. As for retaliation... perhaps."

"Lets hear it then." Qrow said while quaffing his own drink.

"Sorry... but that is a secret." Mami said while sending an adorable wink at Qrow.

Qrow choked on his drink. "C-Cough!... Mami!" Qrow spat and swore up a blue streak.

Glynda groaned at Qrow's behaviour. "Can we at least know why."

"Same reason as before. Ta fur ball might read ya mind. Secrecy dis our greatest weapon at ta moment. N we need that." Kyoko explained as she drank her tea in one go and grimaced. "Dang it! Yuck! No sugar!"

Qrow turned to Kyoko while wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Kid... You know we can't plan anything if we don't know what you're going to do."

"We know. All we can say is that we need to wait for the right moment. When that moment comes, we need to seize it to end this once and for all." Mami said while looking out of the window towards the skies.

Glynda's scroll rang, she scowled in annoyance as she looked at the message within her scroll. "We will end this conversation for now. Qrow, you need to come along as well."

"Ozpin?" Qrow said knowing the answer. Glynda nodded in reply.

"One last thing before you all go." Mami said to them.

"What is it? Kid." Qrow asked.

"Don't say anything to Madoka. Everything we talked about here today must be kept from her, and before you ask why. It is part of the plan to force the Incubator to reveal Homura to Madoka. Please keep this a secret." Mami pleaded.

"Homura means a lot to all of you, doesn't she." It wasn't a question when Blake asked this.

Sayaka smiled softly. "Even thought we're not the best of friend. Homura meant a great deal to Madoka. It is only right we save her from the Incubator."

"As you now know, Homura sacrificed greatly for Madoka and in turn all the Puella Magi everywhere. For that, we will not leave her in the Incubator's hand. We will save her." Mami said with conviction.

"Homura has been away for ta long. It is time ta bring her home. Back ta Madoka's side. Because she most of all deserve a happy ending." Kyoko said while eating a strawberry cake.

Yang have one of the biggest smile on her face. "And we will have the most awesome party with Homura among us. We will throw the grandest, biggest and greatest party of all time."

Almost everyone sweat drop at Yang's declaration, they wondered if Yang actually realize Homura is a very anti social person or she was just looking for an excuse to throw a party.

"Well kids, I'll see you all later. Don't go do anything that'll cause me trouble. Okay." Qrow said as he left the room along with Goodwitch.

"Ta's rich coming from ya!" Kyoko fumed at Qrow's remark.

Something was throw in Kyoko's direction, which she caught easily. Kyoko looked in confusion at the key in her hand.

"That's the key to our dorm room at Beacon. Feel free to drop in anytime you want." Yang said with a smile.

"That is... nice of you." Sayaka said with confusion.

"Also if you two drop in at night. I know a few private spot in Beacon where we can..." Yang was interrupted when a key hit her forehead with tremendous force, launching her out the door.

"Just leave! Ya dang pervert! As if we'll visit a degenerate like ya at night!" Kyoko yelled in anger as Blake dragged Yang away with a dark look reserved for her 'partner'.

"B-But we must do it while we're YANG! Get it... CRACK!" Silence followed after what sounded like metal hitting skull.

All one would hear were dark mutters from a demonic cat girl.

 **AN: And that's another chapter done. As I said we will have a bit of peaceful day to day chapter. This might last awhile before we get to the massive battle arc that I got penned down. Now onto the review.**

 **Student: Sorry dude for the wait, gotta sort out Christmas and all Just got this chchapter done when you send me the 3 weeks reminder, will try harder to push more chapter out soon. And thanks for your review btw. I will throw you a bone about Ruby, she will do something rather unexpected. (Can't tell you any more without spoilers.)**

 **ultima-owner: Not Grimm. Incubator are an advance magical race, it's a barrier similar to the one used on Homura's soul gem, but planetary scale with certain flaws to it.**

 **Holyknight5: Ironically I was deciding if I should make a what if side story about that. This is something that I picked up from Sayaka during the Madoka series. Sayaka mentioned that with fortunate event it must be balanced out with unfortunate event.**

 **The thing with Incubator's wish is this. They manipulated the Karmic destiny of a person to create a wish, you can say they gathered all the good fortune or good karmic luck and used it in one go to create a wish. This in turn has a rebound effect of making all the bad karma to happen at once.**

 **Proof of this in the Madoka series is when Madoka became a Witch faster after every time line. Her Karmic destiny was so massive, the rebound became equally as massive.**

 **Can a soul purge her own despair, perhaps. But not without a cost to offset those bad karma. Even Madoka might not have escape from those rebound effect. One can always escape the emotion despair with various methods (Mami and Kyoko are good example of this.) But they can never escape the misfortune rebound of their wish.**

 **As for able to make a second wish, I suspect the Incubator could give a second wish if they wanted to. It just mean the rebound would be twice as bad and twice as fast. But the Incubator has time on their side and no reason to speed up the inevitable demise of Puella Magi into Witch.**

 **Brave kid: I did actually thought about making a what if story on that. I'm still on the fence about it.**


	27. Chapter 27 – Looming darkness

**Remnant of Dream**

 **AN: A slightly longer chapter with an extra 'What if' side story. I wish you all a very happy Christmas (I know I posted this after the holiday.) and a great new year for all. Now I present you chapter 27.**

 **Chapter 27 – Looming darkness**

Beacon tower. Headmaster's office

One final signature and it was done. Ozpin sighed in relief as he placed one last documents among a mountain of paper work next to his desk. He along with James Ironwood had been dealing with almost endless amount of bureaucracy that they had put off since the invasion.

Paperwork are like Karma, they always come back and bite you in the ass, and the longer you put them off, the harder they bite. Hence it had taken both man all morning to clear it out between them.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee as he read the report from the team he had assigned to secretly guard and protect Madoka Kaname. He felt a cold shiver down his spine when he read the passage on how Doctor Iris polished her baseball bat in anticipation of his arrival to talk to her.

The old man became resolute to buy something expensive to placate the good doctor.

One look at another document had Ozpin's attention turned to another important matter.

"James. How is doctor Polendina? After the lost..." It still took some getting use to calling the previous android a real person. "Of Penny Polendina."

"Not good. After he heard of Penny's condition, he went into shock... his heart took too much strain. We placed him in a medical induced coma for now. He will receive the best care Atlas can provide." Ironwood said with a sigh.

Ozpin read over another document. "I'm still surprise he found a way to transfer the soul and Aura of his fatally injured daughter into a purified dust crystal. He even kept his research and result a secret from all of us."

"Even so... it is not as shocking as the fact that Penny is also... a soul clone of this Homura Akemi. Just how many clones did those Incubator created?" Ironwood said with an undertone of anger.

"Too many." Ozpin answered, his eyes dulled as he thought of all the atrocity this secret race had committed and not once did he suspect such being behind the shadow of Remnant in his very, very long life.

What was even more disturbing was the fact that the Incubator race might have had a hand in creating Remnant and it's people. They engineered and created all this for their own goal, uncaring whom they trampled or the harm they caused in the process.

"Ozpin." He was brought out of his thoughts by Ironwood. "Do you believe what those Incubator said. What their true goal is, and that Madoka Kaname is..."

"A God." Ozpin had to smile at that. "That is... rather difficult to believe and I will always doubt every word those Incubator says. They may not outright lie, but they will twist the truth and leave out crucial facts. There is still much we need to learn. That is why I sent Glynda to talk to the Puella Magi and send specialist Schnee to collect that unique artefact."

"Not that I mind you giving order to my soldier. I'm just surprised that specialist Schnee even listened to your request and followed it." Ironwood said with bewilderment.

"I have my ways." Ozpin said with a smile behind his coffee.

It was then Winter Schnee along with Glynda Goodwitch entered the office. Glynda took one look at the people assembled in the room, then turned to Ozpin.

"Ozpin. Here is the recording and my report of our meeting with Miss Tomoe, Miss Miki and Miss Sakura. I must insist you read the report first before sharing this with anyone else." Glynda demanded in a nonchalant tone.

Ozpin looked at the report curiously while Ironwood and Winter raised their eye brows at the unusual demand.

"As you wish Glynda, you know I always value your judgement." Ozpin replied as he put away the recording and reports.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Glynda groused with irritation.

Ozpin chose to ignore that comment and turn his attention to another matter. "Specialist Schnee, did you obtain the item I requested."

"I have obtained the digital duplicate and all it's research note and translation. The original will take at least a week to get here, even if we clear all the bureaucratic channels. I must remind you professor Ozpin. Jacques _Schnee_ is not amused that you knew the existence of this item." Winter warned with a smile, she was secretly pleased that Ozpin had rattled the old fool that is her father.

"That should be sufficient. May I?" Ozpin reached out for the copies in Winter's hand, which she gladly handed over. "Now Miss Schnee, everything you are about to learn must be kept utmost secret."

"Ozpin!? Are you sure this is wise?" Goodwitch complained.

"With the appearance of the new threat, we need as many able and trustworthy personnel as we can get. Even then I am not certain we can beat those Incubators." Ozpin said grimly.

"Incubators?" Winter questioned.

"You will be fully debriefed after this meeting. Know this, everything you hear are classified. If this information gets out, it will cause untold panic." Ironwood said with utmost seriousness.

"Understood General." Winter saluted.

As all of that was going on, Ozpin quickly looked through the transcript note and found everything he was looking for.

"Just as I suspected. I knew I heard that phrase before or I had assumed it was a phrase." Ozpin said what was on his mind.

"And that being?" Goodwitch asked curiously.

"The Law of Cycle." Ozpin answered with mixed reaction from others, Glynda eyes widened to epic proportion, Ironwood was leaning over Ozpin's shoulder to have a closer look at what he was reading, while Winter Schnee looked confused.

"It is a tale that was older then the two brothers. Not much is known about 'The Law of Cycle.' Many years ago I heard it during one of my travels." For Ozpin it was a literal life time ago. Long before he came to inhabit this body. "One of the retainer of the Winter Maiden spoke of this in passing. Wish I had paid more attention back then." Ozpin laughed bitterly.

"So what does the stone tablet say?" Winter asked cautiously. "Since it was found along with the mural of the Atlas Angel."

"The Atlas Angel! Why isn't this submitted to the museum along with it?" Ironwood said with a hint of anger.

"Jacques Schnee has a twisted sense of humour. He thought it was hysterical that he knew something that no plebeian will ever know." Winter replied like all good soldier does. She placed the blame firmly on the guilty party.

"When I return to Atlas, he and I are going to have a VERY long discussion." Ironwood promised.

Ozpin cut through their banter and answered Winter's question. "The Law of Cycle. The Goddess of Salvation, of Hope. She sacrificed all that she had, all that she was to break the cycle of despair and hopelessness. With her own two hands she saved all those trapped within 'The Law of Wheel' and granted salvation and hope to all."

Ozpin moved onto the next passage. "Even if all of creation forgotten her, even if no one remember her existence... I remember. And she will be remembered through me and those who knew me. Her sacrifice, her achievement, her wish. 'The Law of Cycle' will never be forgotten."

There was a moment of silence among them, that was broken by Winter. "Is that all?"

Ozpin narrowed his eyes as he compared the translation and the original tablet. He saw something that stood out. "The original text is in ancient Mistral. A forgotten branch that has disappeared from history." Ozpin pulled out his scroll and input his security keys. Then he pulled out two key symbols from the scan of the ancient tablet.

"One must look outside of mere research to reach the truth." He found the comparison of the two symbols, its' pronunciation in ancient Mistral.

"Madoka." The scroll sound system bleeped out, shocking Glynda and Ironwood.

"The words 'Law of Cycle' is also pronounced as Madoka. The ancient text always knew who 'The Law of Cycle' really is. And this was dated back prior to recorded history of Remnant." Ozpin said with a tone of excitement.

"Who could have written this? How is this possible? This is over two thousand years old." Ironwood said in disbelief, it was still difficult to believe the young girl Madoka is actually a God that had existed in the most ancient time of Remnant's history.

"Homura Akemi." Glynda said without a doubt.

"...Yes. That would be the most logical conclusion. The question is what actually happened to Miss Akemi over those two thousand years." Ozpin pondered.

"We know at some point she became the four maidens of the season. We also know she somehow frustrated the plans of the Incubator. And there is also the fact that they are going to awaken her soon." Ozpin said to them.

However something did not add up. He was missing something crucial. What was Homura Akemi doing for the past two thousand years? Why did she became the four maidens? Why did the four maidens constantly travel through out Remnant and never settled down? Ozpin was convinced he was missing something important.

Ozpin was brought out of his thoughts by Winter. "Sirs, I must confess I am at a lost in all this. Who is Madoka and Homura Akemi?"

Ironwood sighed. "I think it is time I debrief you on the situation, agent Schnee."

"SIR!" A soldier barged into the room with a look of utter fear.

"What is the meaning of this!? Soldier!" Winter Schnee shouted angrily.

The soldier immediately snapped to attention. "Ma'am! We revived urgent report from various regions though out Remnant... It's a catastrophe! If half what they say is true. The very kingdom of Vale is in grave peril!" The soldier reported the best he could, given the utter terror in his tone.

"Hand me the report soldier." Ironwood said with command.

"Yes General!" The soldier handed the report over.

"You are dismissed." Ironwood commanded.

"Yes sir!" The soldier couldn't be happier to have left the room. After his rather unprofessional display before his superior.

Ironwood look through the report, his face turned pale white. "Ozpin... we have a problem."

(Line break)

At a remote village in the wilderness of Mistral, it was a bright sunny day with only a few clouds. The people of this small village, guarded by a small squad of huntsmen goes about their daily lives. Trying to make the village prosperous.

It would have been just like any other day if not for the skies suddenly darkening as if night suddenly came early.

The huntsmen looked up and froze in terror. Countless giant Nevermore flew over the village from horizon to horizon. Their numbers beyond counting, numbers great enough to turn day into night. Their endless caws vibrate the very ground itself.

Even then that was not the most terrifying spectacle. High above all other giant Nevermore, a gargantuan Grimm flew above them all, it's two heads cawed with deafening volume. Many hardened huntsmen fell to their knees in despair. Families huddled together and cried. They all knew this was the end, they stood no chance against this horde.

However the horde did not attack, they carried on their journey and flew on. Soon the skies had brightened up again and the horde was no more then a dark cloud over the horizon.

Once everyone came out of their shock. One of the huntsmen shouted. "We need to contact Mistral... NOW!" A mad scramble ensued.

(Line break)

Meanwhile at the beach on the continent of Dreki, the dragon shape continent of Remnant. A small expedition team from Atlas funded by the Schnee Dust Company, set up camp on the previously uninhabited mass of land, as far as they knew.

The team's mission was to find anything of value and why this continent was uninhabited or if they encounter any civilization, they were to make evaluation of said people.

However, what the team didn't know was they were not the first expedition team to Dreki. Many had come before them, then vanished without a trace. Unbeknownst to them, they were walking on the crushed and pulverized bones of all those who came before them.

The SDC expedition team consist a group of four experience huntsmen working directly under Schnee Dust Company. A squad of twenty Atlesian soldiers affiliated with the SDC. A small group of five surveyor and scientists. And finally a large team of thirty Faunus workers, each looked miserable and underfed.

As they made landfall, a strange mist rolled in, cutting down visibility drastically.

"Form up and keep your eyes open." The leading huntsman shouted as his fellow huntsmen group up with him, the Atlesian soldiers stood in formation around the workers and scientists.

Sound of subtly displace air resounded just on the right, it made the huntsmen twitch, another suddenly appeared on their left, much close then previous. Which resulted in one of the huntsman to fire his double barrel shotgun, a wet thud was heard soon afterwards.

"Dammit Leeroy! What the hell are you doing!" The leader shouted angrily.

"It's okay sir. It's only a Beowolf." Leeroy shouted back as he stood near the evaporating corpse of a Beowolf Grimm.

The leader looked over to Leeroy. "That is not the point! Who knows what is in..."

The leader froze when he saw a massive maw opened vertically behind Leeroy's head. Within a single instant Leeroy lost his head in a spray of crimson.

"Son of a bitch! Defensive formation now!" The leader pointed his halberd with a customise build in flame thrower towards Leeroy's headless corpse and let lose.

The flame temporary cleared the mist to reveal a massive wolf Grimm the size of a van with jet black fur, several white scale like plating over it's head, shoulder and spine. It's long muzzle dripped with fresh blood. To the experience huntsmen, this was the first time they saw this type of Grimm.

His fellow huntsmen opened fire on the unidentified Grimm, but it nimbly evaded their shots and disappeared into the mist.

A single scream erupted behind the huntsmen as an Atlesian soldier lost his arm in a flash of crimson, by the time the leader turned around, cataphonic of screams echoed around them, countless of those wolves were taking the soldiers apart. Those Grimm utilized hit and run tactics. One soldier was disembowel before another wolf bite his head off. Another lost both it's legs screaming for help. The injured and dead soon piled up.

A wet gurgle erupted from the leaders right as another of his fellow huntsmen lost a portion of his neck, crimson liquid sprayed him. They were getting overpowered and overwhelmed.

The leader shouted at the remaining soldiers. "Shoot the animals in the leg and retreat! They will buy us time... SPLAT!"

The leader was cut off when an enormous paw flattened him like an oversize crimson pancake. The battle stopped as one surviving huntsmen along with the scientist and workers looked up through the clearing mist.

A gargantuan Grimm wolf glared down at the survivors. Many lost all their strength at the impossible monstrosity. It was utterly impossible for them to gauge it's height or size due to the fading mist. But it was easily the biggest entity they have ever seen.

The wolf then looked over to the sea, with a silent command, the attack ended and as one the Grimm horde move towards the sea shore and vanished into the mist.

"R-Retreat! Retreat!" The sole huntsman shouted in true fear. He was not about to question why they were spared. Once they were safely out at sea, they reported the disastrous expedition to Atlas high command.

(Line break)

At the southern ocean of Atlas, a cruise liner was ferrying goods and holiday makers alike from the cold city of Atlas to the continent of Sanus.

Luxury cruise liner like those from Atlas were equip with the best weapon and security Atlas could provide. Deep sea sonar for early warning, enormous dust infused cannon on rotary turret and most of all permanently stationed huntsmen that oversaw the protection of their clients.

Within the command deck, the deep sea sonar began to go on the fritz as it detected an enormous shadow moving under the cruise liner. The operator bashed the top of the monitor, trying to clear the screen, not knowing what it saw wasn't a technical fault, but reality itself.

On deck, several crewmen and tourists looked on in puzzlement at the bizarre event before them. The sea had turned dark and was releasing a dark vapour as far as the eyes could see.

"What is going on crewman?" A huntsman said, startling the crewman.

"S-Sir! We don't know. One moment it was clear and blue, the next... well, it is as you can see. Have you seen anything like it before?" The crew asked in curiosity.

The closes thing the huntsman ever saw, were the dark vapour that the Grimm tend to give off. The dark and nauseating miasma...

"Get everyone on deck inside now." The huntsmen said with a tone of urgency.

"B-But..." The crewman tried to argue.

"NOW! I say! And get me the captain!" The huntsman shouted back.

Moments later, general alarm sounded and every non-essential personnel gone below deck. The captain came on deck, then walked next to the huntsman.

"What is the situation Paul?" The captain asked.

"I think we are about to come under attack." Paul the huntsman lookout towards the sea as the vapour still poured out of the ocean around them.

But as suddenly as they came, they were gone. "Well, whatever that was, it's..."

Paul made a shush motion then look over the railing. One fish came belly up, an unhealthy dark and green tint on it, then ten, then hundreds, thousands, tens of thousands floated up dead. Every crew staggered back at the endless dead fish floating to the surface. It was a scene out of the apocalypse.

It was then a deafening roar slammed into the ship, the sound wave shook the vessel, one could even feel their bone vibrate.

Over at the horizon, a gargantuan serpentine Grimm risen from the sea, towering to an unbelievable height, then it slammed down into the ocean. The resulting wave almost capsized the liner.

The remaining crew along with the huntsmen and the captain hang on for their dear life as the massive wave crashed into the liner, after everything had settled down, the captain gave his order.

"Return to port! And someone get me the heading of that Grimm! We need to warn Atlas and all ships in that area!"

Pandemonium broke out on and below deck as crews rushed to fulfil the captain's order.

 **AN: After much consideration, I decided to create an alternative side story. One in which Cinder Fall made direct contact with the Incubator. This is just a 'what if' scenario that will reveal some of the small mechanic I contemplated and discussed in my previous comment. I decided to make a small side story of that. Hope you will all enjoy this little segment.**

 **Devil's bargain part one**

Torchwick's hideout

Mercury flew and slammed painfully into the steel crates, a burn mark on his chest. He groaned in pain and almost swore colourfully at his assailant, which would have been a very VERY bad idea.

"Oh dear Mercury, why did you betray me? Haven't I been good to you?" Cinder said with flame smouldering within her eyes.

Torchwick laughed with Neo by his side. "Well, I never imagine I would enjoy this so much. Watching children being disciplined. It truly warms my hearts to see such bonding between a parent and her child." Torchwick said as he received a warning glare from Cinder.

"Merc, I knew you were stupid, but this is beyond even your level of stupidity." Emerald said with a sadistic grin.

"Enough!" Cinder was in no mood to listen to the side shows, her focus solely on Mercury Black. She took out his spare Scroll with an unknown number on display. "Tell me Mercury. Who are you working for? Is it Ozpin? Atlas? Tell me the truth and I might make this painless."

'Oh fuck!' Mercury thought to himself. He knew he fucked this one up big time. They warned him to hide the spare scroll or memorize the number by heart. Now he was paying the prize of his carelessness. Then again he might be able to salvage the situation. It was fortunate he memorized Dr Watts number or he would have been dead no matter how this turns out.

"None of them." Mercury gasped. "'They' have their own agender that has nothing to do with our 'Queen'."

"Oh. And who are 'they'? What did 'they' offer you?" Cinder said with a sadistic smile.

He needed to be careful here, there are two ways to save his own hide. A logical argument that was in his favour or make Cinder laugh... second option ain't happening.

"The Incubators. As to what they offered me, they offer me the truth... of everything." Mercury wasn't about to tell the whole truth. His undying loyalty to Dr Watts, the offer of true power. But it was true he had an insatiable appetite for knowledge, specially one that only a handful knew about.

Cinder laughed, she actually laughed. "Truth of everything. Oh you are precious. Tell me one of those truth."

Here is the moment of life or death. "They know where the Fall maiden is."

Mercury held his nerve as Cinder's laugher died down. Her voice cold as ice, which could be VERY bad for him. "Really. And pray tell me where?"

"Under the Beacon academy, in a secret secure vault." Mercury said with a smile, which was wiped off as Cinder grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"And you kept this from me all this time!?" Cinder voice now an inferno. Her hand emitting scalding heat on his neck. Even with his aura, it still burns.

"You still need them to open the vault! I can show you! I can lead you to them!" Mercury was really panicking now.

Cinder threw him against the steel crate once again, then threw his spare scroll at him. "Call them, and pray they can deliver what you promise. Or your suffering will be legendary."

It didn't take long for Mercury to make the call. "Its me. We got a situation."

Vale's Museum of cultural history

The Museum was surprisingly empty considering it was midday, there should have been some people around, even security guards. However when Torchwick along with Neo, Cinder, Emerald and a rather roughed up Mercury in tow turn up at the reception desk. There was no one there.

Torchwick looked around in concern, there should be someone here. "So where to now?"

"Atlas exhibit. It will meet us up there." Mercury said as he tried to move ahead of them. But Neo's umbrella stopped him dead on his track.

'It?' It was a mere thought from Torchwick, before he dismissed it for something more important. Thinking Mercury was hit in the head one too many times.

"I don't think so boy. You stay where we can make sure you don't make a runner." Torchwick said with an infuriating grin as he pushed Mercury back into the middle of the group.

They moved to the Atlas section of the museum, meeting not a single soul along the way. They made it to the main exhibit of the Atlas Angel. A single white cat with long tassel appendage with golden hoop stood before the mural, looking at them with those beady pink eyes.

"So where is this 'benefactor' of yours Merc. I really hope they didn't show up, then I get to see you really suffer." Emerald said with a sadistic smirk, no doubt imagining all the pain she would witness.

"Come on kids. Give the boy a chance. I'm sure they are just..." Torchwick tried to say.

'Late? Our kind are very punctual when it comes to time and planning.' A voice echoed in all their minds.

"Did you just hear that?" Torchwick said to all of them.

"Where are you? Show yourself." Cinder ignored Torchwick's question as she demanded with an air of authority.

'I am in front of you. Look down.' It answered.

Torchwick looked towards the cat, his brain reluctantly added one plus one then came to an answer of 'You got to be shitting me.'

"I-Is it coming from that cat?" Emerald said with a tone of shock.

'Please don't be so shock. The truth is as you sees it.'

Roman then came to a sudden realization and close off all his thoughts. The damn thing could read his mind like an open book.

"What are you?" Cinder said with a hint of interest.

'We are the Incubator. As Mercury Black has revealed. Although I must say, we are rather disappointed in him. We did warn him repeatedly to memorize our contact number.' The Incubator seemed to sigh, but was none too bothered by this development.

"It was twenty digit long! You could have chosen something shorter." Mercury complained.

'You know the secrecy of our work, and it was rather irritating having sells people from Vacuo calling our old number constantly.'

"Enough. You will talk to me directly. What did you offer my traitorous subordinate for him to change side?" Cinder said while creating flame within her hands in an open display of hostility.

'As you wish.' The critter appeared to be thinking. 'It is within our power to grant any wish a person wants. Young Mercury merely chose the most logical course of action and worked with us on our endeavour.'

"Greed. Well go figure, Mercury is a normal person after all." Torchwick commented while Mercury rolled his eyes.

"And what endeavour would that be?" Cinder said with a growl.

'To recover a fragment of Homura Akemi. Or as you call it the Fall maiden's mantle.'

Emerald pulled out her weapon and aimed it at Mercury. "Merc. You son of a bitch!"

"Emerald... I will deal with him myself." Cinder turned to the incubator. "Who is this Homura Akemi? What does she have to do with the Fall Maiden."

A chuckle entered her mind. 'Homura Akemi IS the Maidens of the season. All four power united will complete her. What you hold is not just power, it is a fragment of a very powerful Puella Magi.'

"I see, then that makes you my enemy. I need this power for my own goal. Farewell Incubator." Cinder incinerated the cat like critter in an instant. She then turned to Mercury. "As for you..."

However she was interrupted. 'That was uncalled for.' Another Incubator emerged from behind the mural.

Cinder spun with shock in her eyes. "How!?"

'We have unlimited amount of clone bodies. But please hear me out. In exchange for that fragment of Homura Akemi, we will grant you any one wish you want.'

'That sounded too good to be true.' Torchwick thought to himself. "Cinder. Don't make..."

"Shut up Roman." Cinder said as she locked gaze with the Incubator. "That is quite a claim, any wish I want."

'Of course! With your Karmic 'destiny', any wish is possible. Give us that fragment of Homura Akemi and the one within Beacon's secret vault. And we shall give you anything you want.' Unbeknownst to the Incubator, the word 'destiny' has a special meaning to Cinder.

"And why should we believe you?" Emerald said what was on Torchwick's mind.

'We Incubator cannot lie. We created Puella Magi and in turn the power of the Maiden. If you wish it so. WE can give you the 'whole' power of the Maiden and not just one quarter of it. A power that is your own and not borrowed from another person.'

'Something is seriously wrong here.' Roman thought. 'Something is not quite right about this. Why offer more power in exchange for less? Why this Homura Akemi?' Roman wanted to warn Cinder against this deal. But when he saw her expression of greed and hunger, he knew he would not sway her.

"I was told you can help me gain the other half of the Fall Maiden's mantle." Cinder asked.

'Most certainly! We just need a distraction to lure the headmaster away from the tower.'

"I can arrange for that. I can have Atlas latest knight-200 to malfunction and go on a rampage." Cinder said with an evil smirk.

'And I will show you the way and disable all alarm in the vault. We will have all we wanted and wish for.'

And thus an unholy alliance was formed.

(Line break)

It was ridiculously easy to steal the other half of the Fall Maiden's power. Cinder felt the complete power of the Fall maiden's mantle... and more...

The Incubator was right, she could feel another consciousness sleeping within her. It was far more complete then it was before, thus more noticeable. And she didn't like it one bit. The idea of relying on another for a power such as this made her uneasy, she had to wonder if this power will turn against her if she chose to do something that 'she' might not like.

No, she will not risk it. She will complete the bargain with those Incubator and gain more power. And most importantly, it will be her power.

They met back at the museum again. This time without Mercury at her side. She left him with the Incubator as a gesture of good will. And this also prevent her from turning the traitor to ash.

Mercury stood beside the Incubator. 'So are you ready? Cinder fall.'

She smiled victoriously. "Yes. Tell me what needs to be done."

Mercury produced a purple dust crystal in the shape of an egg with golden effigy caging it. "Just lay your hand on this, it will pull the Maiden's power from you."

'Oh yes. When she has the chance. Mercury will answer for this in the future.' Cinder thought venomously. She had no doubt that Mercury was planning to steal the power of Fall maiden from her.

Cinder placed her hand on the dust crystal and felt the Fall Maiden's power pulled from her body. Once the process was done. "And now for your part of the bargain."

Cinder was ready to turn this Museum to rubble if it refuses, then steal the power back. 'Most certainly! You did your part most magnificently. Tell me, Cinder Fall. What is your wish? What wish do you have that will make your soul gem shine.'

"Power! Undisputed power to rule my destiny! Power to rule others. To NEVER bow down to anyone ever again!" Cinder Fall wanted power, the more the better.

The Incubator's eyes gleamed with joy as Cinder's body glowed. Cinder screamed briefly as a fiery orange red dust crystal emerged from her chest. She ignored Emerald's scream and threats to the Incubator. Cinder reached out and grasped the crystal.

Unimaginable power flooded her being, way more then even the Fall maiden's mantle. Flames erupted around her as everyone moved away from her. It was brighter, hotter then before. And it came so easily to her.

Cinder laughed, drunk with unlimited power. "This is it! This is what I have been looking for!"

No one saw the hidden smile on Mercury's expression.

 **AN: Hope you all like this little segment. As I said, it is only a 'what if'. This will not be implemented or related to the main story. Now onto the review.**

 **TykkiMikk: He will. It won't be until the next chapter. As you said, there isn't a good reason for it. But from his point of view, it was his only choice. I will save the detail till then.**

 **ultima-owner: Well, that won't happen for a little while yet. Enjoy the peaceful bit for now. But when it hits the fan, it really hits the fan.**

 **Guest: For the LOL. I decided Yang is perfect for the comedy relief side of thing. And truth be told, I always viewed Yang as one of those 'Good' open closet pervert, like Jiraiya. I just shifted her interest a bit due to Ruby making a lot of friends with cute girls. Not to everyone tastes, but if I catered to everyone else, it won't be my fanfic any more.**

 **Student: Merry Christmas to you as well. Onto some of your question. This is a good question, do Incubator have regret? Personally not really. They might say this is a bad plan, they might even terminate their plan mid way or even say it was a bad idea or far too much risk meddling in something. Personally I see regret as something only someone who knew good and evil are capable off. Without emotions like those, regret is not something the Incubator could grasp.**

 **Regret can also be seen as wishing for a different result then what it actually is. Personally the Incubator won't regret anything at all, even when Madoka's wish was not what they expected, they gleefully watched the result regardless. Anyway that's my view.**

 **The only exception are Akuma Homura, but then again by that point she might have tortured and broken the Incubator mentally, which would have meant emotion was instilled into it by brute force.**

 **Weiss knew one of my main plot twist at the end, and I can say she is not happy about it. I will leave that reveal near the end. As for what Weiss would do, I will let you guess on that.**

 **In a round about way, the Law of Cycle also protects the people of Remanent. Being part Puella Magi is a qualification in itself. As for religion, wait a few more chapters and you will see something interesting.**


	28. Chapter 28 - Misfortune

**Remnant of Dream**

 **AN: Yep, no excuses, this one was a bit late. This chapter is a bit longer then all the others, hopefully that made up for it. I know I say this all the time, but I will type up as fast as possible. Please enjoy this chapter and bonus side story.**

 **Chapter 28 - Misfortune**

Black mountain Clinic

"So how long has she been moping?" Kyo asked Madoka as Ruby crouched in the corner of the room.

"I'm not moping..." Ruby moaned.

"Unnn... since our friends arrived, even after... Qrow and Goodwitch left along with Yang and Blake." Madoka said with worry.

"Oookay, I don't really get what is going on, but shouldn't Ruby at least say hi to her sister Yang, when she was here?" Kyo said with worry. The effect was instantaneous as Ruby became more withdrawn and a dark cloud hang over her head.

"From what Ruby told me, everyone got into a horrible argument and..." Madoka looked over to Ruby. "Ruby. Is it okay..."

"Yea... you can tell him. I'm free loading after all, if not for you... I would've slept on the street." Ruby said with the thundercloud pouring on her head.

"Its that bad?" Kyo said with concern.

Madoka then added. "You see, someone let out that Qrow is... actually Ruby's father, that both Qrow and Taiyang had kept this from Ruby since she was born."

Madoka decided to keep what happened to Penny to themselves for now, there was no need to open that fresh wound.

"And I guess that's what led to the argument and all." Kyoko guessed wrongly, but he was close enough.

"Yes, kind of like that." Madoka answered.

Kyo thought for a moment. "Sorry, I ain't' good with stuff like that. I know my old man do some pretty crazy shit. But lying to your own kid for almost fifteen years kinda tops it."

"And that's why they call you the orange idiot of class three 'A'." Yuki said as he entered the room with a book in his hand.

Kyo jumped sky high then fell off his chair when he landed. "OY! How long have you been listening in!?"

"Long enough to kill a few brain cells. Now do be quite as I give Miss Rose some advice." Yuki said while looking away from Kyo.

"It will be great if you can help Ruby." Madoka said with a pleading tone.

Yuki smile warmly. "Anything for you, Miss Kaname. You did save me and my sister from the Grimm. Although Kyo just excess baggage."

"OY! Ya prick!" Kyo shouted.

Yuki ignored him and kneeled down at eye level to Ruby. "I don't really have a solution to all your problems, Miss Rose. But I think it would be best if you start by talking to Miss Tomoe and Miss Miki. Problem can only be solved by talking with each other."

"Umm Yuki, you left out Sakura." Madoka noticed.

"Please don't remind me, I'm actually trying to forget her." Yuki said with a grimace.

"Oh and whys that?" Kyo said with interest.

"She is the female version of you, which I find rather terrifying." Yuki answered with dread.

It was then both Ruby and Madoka had the same mental image simultaneously, comparing Kyo and Kyoko, their behaviour, their aggressive way of speaking. Both girls burst out in laughter. Madoka tried to restrain herself by holding her stomach, without much success, while Ruby just laughed, which she needed very much.

"Will you look at that. You can actually make a joke." Kyo mockingly praised Yuki.

Yuki rolled his eyes at Kyo before turning his attention to Ruby. "Miss Rose. I think you should at least greet your friends, they're still here and I believe they really want to see you."

Ruby thought for a moment then nodded. "Okay."

Ruby knew she could not put this off. It has been so long since they last got together. She didn't want to lose them over something like this, not over a misunderstanding, not when her mind was gradually taken over by...

Ruby stopped her train of thoughts that instant. She realized it would take time to come to term with that revelation, the truth of who and what she really is.

Ruby turned to Madoka. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course." Madoka said with a smile.

Meanwhile with Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko. "You know it's rude to eavesdrop." Mami said while sipping her fifth cup of tea.

"Well, A just cant stand around kay, just ain't ma style." Kyoko said while listening through the door. "Ahh! Crud! They're coming!"

Kyoko quickly scrambled for the sofa, snatched an apple from the desk, then laid on Sayaka's lap. Pretending she wasn't eavesdropping earlier. She made it just in time as well.

Madoka walked in with Ruby hiding behind her, the Black brothers sighed at what she was doing. It was just plain embarrassing watching Ruby use Madoka as some sort of cover.

Mami stood up, then approached them. Ruby decided to get this over with, she moved beside Madoka. "I-I'm sorry! I-I said some really m-mean thing. I-I'm so sorry, please forgive..."

Ruby was cut off as Mami held her close to her bosom. "It's okay Ruby. You don't have anything to apologise for. You didn't do anything wrong."

Tears gathered in Ruby's eyes. "B-but I... I-It's my fault that Penny... I-It's all..."

"It isn't your fault Ruby. Please believe us on that. So please stop blaming yourself. Okay." Sayaka said as she got up with Kyoko.

"Ya should listen ta Mami and Sayaka. Cause ya held up pretty well considering what ya were up against." Kyoko said as she ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Ruby. I know it might seem difficult now. It might even seem wrong. But you have to move on, I'm sure Penny would want that for you." Madoka said while squeezing Ruby's hand.

Ruby sniffled and nodded. "I'll try... for Penny."

Both Black brothers felt like they were intruding on something very personal. "I think me and Yuki better get going. This seem..."

"No! No! This is your house. If anyone is intruding. It's us." Madoka said in a hurry.

Mami said while still embracing Ruby. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mami Tomoe."

"Sayaka Miki."

"Oh. A'm..." Kyoko was then interrupted by Yuki.

"Kyo, meet Kyoko. Kyoko meet Kyo. Your male doppelgänger." Yuki said with a far too bug smile.

"Ya serious? Ya think orange here is like..." Kyoko stopped when her eyes met Kyo's eyes. There was a flash of lightning as their eyes met. A sudden revelation.

At the same time both Kyo and Kyoko took out their scrolls and started exchanging information.

"W-What!? What are you doing!? Kyoko!" Sayaka said with panic.

"Exchanging contact number and ta like. Isn't it obvious?" Kyoko said as she speed type on her scroll with Kyo doing the same.

Sayaka stumbled back. "A-Are you breaking up with me!? D-Do you find him more attractive?"

Kyoko looked up in surprise. "Say wha now?! Course not! It ain't..."

"That kind of attraction." Kyo said as he kept typing. "It's more like finding a like minded individual or a long lost buddy. We just sort of clicked." Kyo explained.

And of course, it did nothing to assure Sayaka and only confused everyone around them even more.

"Just outta curiosity, ya won't happen ta have a dad who's also an ass hole." Kyoko asked.

"Actually yes... on the note, excuse me for a second." Kyo said as he grabbed a coat stand next to the door, then jabbed it straight into the ceiling.

A second later, a man with a goatee slammed into the floor face first as he crashed from the ceiling.

"What ta..." Kyoko swore.

"Kyoko. Meet Ichiro Black, the meddling old goat." Kyo growled with anger.

"Kyo... you disrespectful son! You should treat the elderly with more respect!" Ichiro groaned from the floor.

"... Old man. What are you doing? Please tell me you are not eavesdropping on us." Yuki said with a sigh.

Ichiro got up like a Jack in a box. "What am I doing! What AM I DOING! why my sons! I'm meeting my future daughters in laws!" Ichiro announced grandly.

The resulting reactions were a moment silence as everyone tried to process what the crazy old man just said.

"What ta hell! Old goat, are ya out of yar flipping mind!?" Kyo yelled angrily.

"God. There is only so much crazy I can handle in one day." Yuki groaned in despair.

Ruby and Madoka reacted with bright red face as they finally registered what Ichiro just said. Mami was smiling like always and decided to let the chaos continue. While Kyoko ans Sayaka took a step away in horror.

"With so many beautiful girls in one room. I thought Kyo would have pounced on one by..." Ichiro said dramatically.

"Old goat! What ta hell ya trying ta imply!?" Kyo growled.

"...now. Or Yuki would have tried to flatter and steal the hearts of multiple girls..."

The ever calm Yuki had an angry throbbing vein on his forehead. "Old man, there is only so much I can take before I snap."

"I even went through all the trouble of finding an adorable apprentice nurse their age and have her living in the same apartment, and not once did they try to sneak into Madoka's room in the middle of the night! Oh shame on you. My... WHAM!"

Both Kyo and Yuki decked their old man at the same time, their fists still smoking from the devastating impact they inflicted on the unconscious Ichiro.

"My sincere apologies. Now if you will excuse me. Kyo and I need to take out the trash." Yuki said with his usual smile, if one ignore his dark and terrifying aura.

"For once me and my bro agree on something. Lets bury the old goat in Mount Glenn and let the Grimm have him." Kyo said as he dragged the unconscious Ichiro out of the room, along with Yuki helping out.

After both boys and their unconscious father left the room. Mami giggled. "Fu fu. What a nice and wonderful family. I do hope you two remember to lock your doors at night. They are healthy young men after all."

"Mami! It's not like that!" Both Ruby and Madoka yelled in protest with massive red blush on their faces.

"Ta's is one crazy ass dad, still doesn't top ma one. Hey Sayaka, lets..." Kyoko was then interrupted.

"Don't talk to me." Sayaka huffed..

"W-What? H-Hey Sayaka, what did A do?" Kyoko was baffled.

"Why don't you go and play with Kyo. I'm sure he can do a lot more 'things' that I can't." Sayaka sulked as she began to leave the room.

"H-Hey! Hang on! It ain't like tat! Sayaka!" Kyoko chased after Sayaka.

"And no special 'treats' for you tonight!" Sayaka yelled back.

"Aaahhhh! Come on! Tat ain't fair! Sayaka! Sayaka!" Kyoko yelled after her.

Both Ruby and Madoka became even redder as they could guess what Sayaka meant by 'special treats'.

Madoka tried to change the subject. "So, what should we do for today?"

"Not sure. It's getting dark now..." Ruby replied.

"Fu fu. How about we have another 'talk' again. Considering how embarrassed you two managed to get from those conversation alone. You two need an update." Mami suggested with a big smile.

"No-thank-you!-We-will-go-and-eat-out-tonight!-Just-me-and-Madoka!" Ruby shouted at tremendous speed as she took Madoka away in a flurry of rose petals. Mami was left all alone.

"Fu fu. So predictable. Now, if I was Qrow, where would I be..." Mami mused as she left the room.

(Line break)

Junior's night club

Junior's night club was a somewhat borderline legitimate business, it really depend on which angle you look at it.

If one look at it from an ignorant, first time here or a tourist point of view, it would be just like any other nightclub with a lot of men in shade and business suit. Which really should have clued visitors in on some really 'shady' business going on in the place.

However none of the patron here are tourist, even the one from out of town, there was one in the club everyone steered well clear off. And that one was none other then Qrow Branwen.

The old Qrow drank at the bar near Junior, as usual he tried to drink his recent trouble away, and if one judge by the number of empty glass beside him, you would have known he has a lot of trouble on his mind.

"Hey Junior! Give me the strongest you got, preferable something that will set my stomach on fire." Qrow shouted.

"Right, sure thing." Junior knew better then telling the man he had more then enough. He like his bar to stay intact.

Junior quickly whipped up a special cocktail, then slide the ruby red glass of drink towards Qrow. The colour of the drink had an unintentional effect on him.

Beside the colour reminded him of Ruby's favourite cloak, it reminded him of his daughter. The truth was, he never wanted Ruby to find out that he was her father. He even made Taiyang agree to take this secret to his grave. He sure as hell would have done, if that little rat didn't blabber out their secret for all to hear... worse of all for Ruby to find out.

Qrow thought back to how it all began. How he fell for Summer. He still remember how she would straighten him out when he became sloppy, and he honestly tried to better himself for her. He cut back on his drinking, he tidied up, he dressed nicely. And the main reason why he gave up on the clan was for her.

He remembered how happy he was when Summer was carrying Ruby. He was never happier to be a dad. He was going to make it official, to announce their wedding. To tell everyone they knew they were going to have a kid.

However it all fell apart when Summer fell down a flight of stairs. That was also the day he lost control of his semblance and discovered what it truly does.

Qrow always thought his Semblance was 'Good luck'. He would always win his fight by sheer luck. Fight he should have lost were won when his opponent made a mistake. His hands were always better then his opponents when playing card.

That really should have been the warning sign that he should have spotted.

It all came too late that day, the day he almost lost Summer and Ruby. The day he discovered his semblance was actually 'Misfortune'. And he has no control over it.

Days later he told Summer of his discovery, but instead of hating him, she tried to convince him they would work something out. But he couldn't take that chance and broke up with her. He took the most dangerous and long term mission there was. He left Summer with Taiyang, knowing he would look after her and his kid.

At the time he had justified it as both Ruby and Yang needed a mother and father, and this arrangement suited everyone. That was until Summer went missing and presumed dead.

Qrow knew without a doubt the worse had happened, because he knew Summer would never leave Ruby behind. Summer's demise devastated him as well as Taiyang. He lost a lover and Taiyang lost his best friend.

Both lost to their grief that almost cost them their daughter and niece. That was one of the most terrifying moment in his life when he found out Ruby and Yang went missing in a Grimm infested wood.

That was also the moment he had his revelation, he needed to be there for Ruby, Yang and Taiyang. He really didn't have time to be lost in his grief. He knew without a doubt that Summer would never forgive him if Ruby suffered because he drank himself to death.

Then almost half a year later came Madoka, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami and Bebe. Those girls brought more colour and joy into their otherwise grey and dull life.

They became Ruby's friend, his shy and socially awkward Ruby was suddenly surrounded by friends her age. It was such a positive change that Qrow even called in favours to keep those girls on Patch for Ruby.

Of course it might not have been necessary on his part to do that. Eventually they grew on the people of Patch over the time they stayed on the tiny island community.

Qrow down the burning drink in one go, unaware of the drama unfolding behind him or junior's face turning ashen white.

A little while earlier. "I'm sorry ma'am, but no one under the age of eighteen are allowed in the club." The man in suit and shade said nervously.

"Oh my, and I came all this way to meet a good friend of mine. Please mister... won't you just let me in for a moment. I promise you no one will be able to tell I'm under the age of eighteen." Mami said with a cute pout as she showed off her rather nice white frilly dress, which also show off her shoulder and killer figure.

The poor man's will was eroding at a rapid pace. "M-Ma'am p-please. I-I can lose my job if y-you get caught."

"Pretty please with sugars on top." Mami smiled radiantly and gave the man a wink.

The man's will crumbled like sand castle being hit by a tidal wave. "Welcome to the club ma'am."

"Thank..." Just as Mami was about to thank the man, she was interrupted.

"Hey! Newbie! What do you think you're doing?" A girl with long black hair, red stylish dress with frilly skirt, she has matching red make up and red eyeline, berated the man.

"M-Ma'am! I..." The man said in panic.

"Honestly Militia. Men are sooo pathetic, a pretty blond..." Another girl whom was obviously the identical twin of the girl in red said while glaring at Mami. The other girl dressed like her sister, except it was all in white with cyan make up. "...shows up and they all go gaga."

"I know right, Melanie. And the idiot was about to let a kid in." Although Militia's expression turned rather sour when she saw Mami's figure.

"Get out of here newbie, I'll deal with you later." Melanie then turned to Mami. "And this place isn't for kids like you." Melanie then thought to herself. 'Even if you have a figure to die for.'

However Militia decided to speak her mind. "Really Melanie. Kids now a day think they can just slap on some revealing dress, flash their chest, then think they can get whatever they want. You know what we call them... sluts."

Melanie was calmer of the two sister, even thought she was jealous of the younger girl's fantastic figure, she has a lot more tact then her sister.

"Oh my, there is hardly any need for name calling. Where I am from, I was taught to respect my elders..." Mami then continue with an evil laugh. "even if they are old ladies that need to pile on make up to hide their wrinkles."

That actually pissed off the twin, they are not 'THAT' old!

"Melanie, did she just call us old, I swore she just called us old."

Before Melanie could reply, Mami said with a growing smile. "Oh dear, deaf and perhaps a little senile. It is a wonder what plastic surgery can do nowadays."

The silence were deafening as everyone around the three girls backed away in fear. Militia snarled as she brought out her claws. "That's it bitch! You're dead!"

Before any of the three girls could act. Junior appeared behind the twins, a hand on top of each of their heads, Junior forced the twin into a bowing position with a loud cracking of bones from their backs.

"EEEOOOWCH!" The twin's cried out in pain by the sudden position change.

"Please forgive my associates of their rude behaviour, Miss Tomoe. Our club is always open for a heroine such as you."

"What!?" Melanie said in shock.

"Dammit Junior! Are you high! Let me at this b... Owww! OWWW!" Militia cried out as Junior bend her even further down.

"Excuse me while I talk to my associates. Please order anything you like at the bar." Junior then quickly dragged Melanie and Militia to a quite part of the club, leaving a slightly surprised Mami behind.

When the three reached their destination. Militia snarled. "Junior! What the fuck!? You just let a minor into the club! I swear if this is another of your blond fetish..."

"Are you two trying to turn my club into ground zero! Do you know who she is? What she can do!" Junior was almost yelling at this point.

"What are you talking about?" Melanie asked calmly, while Militia fumed at Junior.

Junior took out his scroll, then selected a movie file. "Watch this recording. And if you still want to fight her, then do me a favour..."

"Yea I know, take it outside the club." Militia snarled.

"No. Take it outside the city. Now if you will excuse me, I got customers serve." Junior left his scroll with the twins, then prayed he still have a club left at the end of the night.

While at the bar with Qrow, the hunter himself ignored what was going on at the entrance. The drinks he had earlier really dulled his senses.

"Good evening Qrow." Mami said as Qrow's head slammed into the table.

"Kid! What're you doing here! Why did they let you in!?" Qrow said as he picked himself off the table and tried to gather his senses.

"My incredible charm and winning personality." Mami said with a smile while Qrow glared at her.

"Not funny." Qrow said as he was not in the mood for this.

Meanwhile Junior returned to the bar. "What will you like? Miss Tomoe. It's on the house." Junior said while quirking an eye brow at her choice of companion.

Qrow eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Seriously! I have to pay for my drink, why does she get free drink." Qrow asked suspiciously.

"Miss Tomoe save the city, you didn't." What Junior left out was the fact he did not want to mess with someone that had taken out a herd of Goliath with a single shot. "I doubt anyone will complain if you order alcoholic beverage. But I'm still against serving under eighteen alcohol."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. Despite how young she looks, she legal to drink. In fact she is way WAY over..." Qrow stopped suddenly as a deathly chill crawled up his spine, in fact everyone in the club felt a sudden chill.

"Fu fu... Qrow, you really don't learn, do you. Or perhaps you are feeling brave because of all the drinks you had so far." Mami said with an arctic chill in her tone.

Qrow felt the sudden urge to shut up. He had a feeling if he continues down his current path, he won't see the next sunrise or even the one after.

"I-I'm just s-saying it's okay for you to drink. J-Just don't o-over do it." Qrow couldn't help the stutter as he saw Mami's patent angry smile. He quickly turned to Junior. "What are you waiting for? Serve the lady."

"Y-Yes!" Junior was brought to his senses after that unnatural chill and fear for his very life. "What would you like?"

Qrow took a swig of his flask to calm his nerves while Mami thought for a moment. "Sex on the beach, please." Mami said with a smile.

The effect was instantaneous as Qrow spat his drink out in an impressive arcing spray through his mouth and nose. Junior seem to slip on an invisible spill on the floor as he landed painfully on his back. Qrow was chocking to his grave at that point.

"Honestly men, I am only ordering a popular Vacuo cocktail. Not my fault if you thought of something... inappropriate." Mami said with a giggle.

"C-Cough-G-God Dammit!-Cough-Mami!" Qrow half choke and half yelled as he tried to get his gag reflex under control.

"C-Coming right up." Junior said with a flushed face as he stood back up from the floor.

After Junior had gone to make Mami's drink, Qrow hissed. "What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be watching over Ruby?"

"Bebe is looking out for them. She will make sure the Incubator keep their distance from Ruby and Madoka." Mami said as Junior came back with her drink.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here." Qrow persisted.

"You mean beside spending time with you." Qrow gave Mami a wilting glare. "I'm here to talk about Ruby."

"What is there to talk about." Qrow said as he drank another shot of something quite strong.

Mami glared at Qrow. "How about the fact you kept a massive secret like you're her father from her."

Qrow did not want to talk about this. He was not in the mood for this. "And what business is it of yours to tell me what I can or cannot do! And you're a fine one to talk about keeping secrets. So don't you dare lecture me."

Silence rein between the two as Mami sipped on her drink. "You're right. We both kept secrets from Ruby, but I did it because I wanted to protect Ruby, and I was right to keep it from her, considering what it almost done to her."

Qrow slammed his glass down, cracking it. "And you think I've been keeping this secret for my own benefit! I want nothing more then be Ruby's father, I'm proud to be her dad. But I'm not going to let her get close to me. She almost died twice because of me. I can't lose her as well!" Emotion began to seep through Qrow tough exterior. He soon got it under control.

"Why? What is stopping you? Ruby needs her father more then ever now. She needs her family most of all." Mami said with genuine concern.

"You want to know why? Fine, I'll tell you. It's my semblance. My semblance is 'misfortune', bad luck. It is great against enemy and Grimm, but you see I cannot control it. This semblance activate when I don't want it to. And all it takes to work is for me to look at a person, have them in my mind when I see them. Then without warning... Slam!" Qrow emphasise this point by slamming the table with his fist.

"At the happiest moment of my life. This semblance screwed me over. That day I almost lost my lover and my unborn kid. So don't you dare even insinuate I kept this for my own benefit. I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to Ruby... Oh, and just to let you know. Drinking makes me forget. It really does keep everyone safe." Qrow chugged another potent liquor.

"I'm sorry." Mami said with remorse.

Qrow sighed. "Shit kid. I'm sorry I snapped at you. But now you know. I can't be at Ruby's side, not if I want to keep her safe."

Mami drank the rest of her drink. "Qrow... if things were different. Do you want to be at Ruby's side, to be her father."

Qrow smiled, even if it was a sad smile. "More then anything."

"Got a dust crystal on you?" Mami asked.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Now what's that got to do..."

"Please humour me." Mami asked with a smile.

Qrow groaned as he fished out a blue dust crystal. It was a Ice element dust crystal he kept in case of fire. He handed the crystal over to Mami.

"Thank you." Mami said as she cupped the crystal in both her hands, she brought the crystal close to her chest, her eyes closed as wisp of yellow light emanated from her close palms. Just as sudden as the light came, it was gone.

Mami opened her hands. The blue Dust crystal had turned into a yellow oval gemstone with gold effigy cage. The gem stone gave off an inner glow, as if a star was trapped within the gem.

Mami handed the gem back to a bewildered Qrow. "This should help a bit."

Qrow took one look at the gemstone. "Hmm... This isn't my style. I'm not really into this gold and pretty gemstone stuff. What did you do to it anyway?"

Mami stood up, and as she made her way towards the exit. "Think of it as a good luck charm. Keep it with you always... then you will have what you wanted the most. Good night."

Mami left soon afterwards. Leaving a bewildered Qrow to look at the unusual gem that was once his common day to day Ice dust crystal. He decided to pocket the gem and maybe figure out what it does later.

For once he felt like he had enough drink for the night and decided to call it a day.

That night Junior prayed to every deity he could imagine for allowing his night club to see the sunrise and to his surprise he found the twins in the underground bomb shelter, under a sturdy steel bed shaking like a pair of leaves on a stormy winter night.

 **AN: And done. The peaceful time are growing shorter and shorter, once the big fight start. It won't stop till nearly the epilogue. I'm half way through the last fight before the epilogue on paper, once that and epilogue is done, this story is officially completed on paper.**

 **Now onto the part two of the 'what if' story.**

 **Devil's bargain - part two**

A resounding slap echoed the small dilapidated wooden cabin, a raven hair child of eight fell to the floor clutching her stinging face.

"Worthless child!" An old woman screamed in rage. "Is this what 'she' taught you!? Knitting!" The old woman picked up the knitting tool, then tore the fabric apart. "Your worthless mother did not understand her destiny, her heritage. That is why she died! And left me with you!"

The raven hair child glared at the old woman when her deceased mother was mention. It was filled with anger and hate.

The old woman sneered. "Perhaps there is hope for you yet. Listen carefully child. You have the blood of the Mistral royalty, you will remember that. We are born to rule, and we will have our vengeance against those traitors that have taken away our rightful destiny after the great war." The child continue to glare as she stood back up. "One more thing." The old woman slapped the child again, but she did not fall. "Don't you ever glare at me like that again."

(Line break)

Cinder Fall woke up with a sneer. How long has it been since she had that dream. Since she spare even a thought, for that spiteful woman she called grandmother. The old woman did indeed teach her much, so much that it always accompanied with scorn and abuse. Cinder smiled as she remembered the bitter old woman on her death bed. Oh how the old woman hated her when she smiled down at her mockingly while knitting beside her.

But grandmother was right about one thing, it was her destiny to be powerful, to take back what was rightfully hers. Cinder looked down at the multicolour bracelet the Incubator had given her, a sneer appeared on her face as she recalled their previous conversation.

(Flash back)

Euphoria filled her as the complete power of the Maiden filled her being. "With this much power, Vale will fall in a single day." Cinder laughed as she admire her newly acquired power.

'That might be problematic.' The Incubator pointed out.

"Oh? What can possibly stop me?"

'You are not the only 'Maiden'. Even thought you are easily one of the most powerful Puella Magi I have even seen. Against the like of Mami Tomoe and Kyoko Sakura, your chance of victory are zero.'

Cinder didn't like this one bit. "And what make you say that? You think I am incapable of defeating them?" Cinder challenge.

'Oh, with time. You will most certainly be more powerful then those two. But their experience and knowledge of their power are years ahead of you. Even now they may be able to track you down as a new Puella Magi. That is why I will like to make you another offer, that will benefit the both of us.' The Incubator offered.

"And what would that be?" Cinder ask as she motion for Emerald to stand closer to her.

'We will give you a device that will hide you from the Puella Magi, in exchange for you leaving Vale alone for a period of one year. After that, you should be experience enough to challenge even the most powerful Puella Magi like Mami Tomoe.' The Incubator reasoned.

"Why are you so interested in Vale? What the hell do your kind want with this dump?" Roman said what was on Cinder's mind.

The incubator sighed. 'Our goal is in a delicate phase at this moment, and Vale itself is an important location for our overall plan. We rather not have the complication of it being destroyed before our plan came to fruition.'

"What plan is that?" Roman said with a raised eyebrow.

The Incubator ignored him and turned to Cinder. 'It will be a shame to have all this power, then lose it because you have no idea how to utilize it in the most effective ways. All we ask is one year. And beside, don't you have something that you wanted far more then Vale? A 'destiny' to fulfil.' The Incubator's eye glittered as it said that last part.

"Hey! You haven't told us what..." Roman was then interrupted by Cinder harsh gesture for silence.

"Deal. There is somewhere else I rather be then Vale. But know this, when the year is up, all the kingdom shall fall." Cinder said as her eyes smouldered.

'You will make a fine Puella Magi.' A bracelet materialize before Cinder Fall. It possess surreal amount of colour along with a single gemstone, which for an instant had a red eye ball inside. When Cinder blinked, it was gone. 'With this, no Puella Magi will find you.'

(Flash back end)

Oh she agreed with the Incubator on not confronting Mami Tomoe or Kyoko Sakura. At first she thought about ambushing those two, but after the video of their fight against the Grimm surfaced. Cinder begrudgingly admit she would have a hard time fighting against them, she need to learn to mould her power first, find it's limitation, it's true potential.

And she discovered wonders beyond her wildest dream.

"Ma'am. We have arrived." Emerald informed her as she entered her cabin.

Cinder smiled as she strolled onto the deck where numerous white fangs members were operating the air ship. She disembarked the small vessel with Adam and Emerald at her side. Then with a snap of her finger, 'They' heeded her command.

Several white fang members backed away in fear as never seen before Grimm emerged from the shadow of the forest. They took the shape of Beowolf, Creeps and other horrors. But they were not your average Grimm, each of their white spike bone plates have been replaced with molten rock with lava dripping between the cracks, fire seem to spill from the eyes and mouth, the very earth they stood on scorched.

Cinder's new Grimm army stood ready before a massive fortress. The Emerald Gate, a glorious military fortification of massive proportion that guarded the valley into the capital city of Mistral, the key defence of the Royal palace that lay within the heart of the city itself. Her rightful heritage.

An envoy of the Emerald Gate along with a single contingent of elite royal guard stood before Cinder after disembarking from their airship, they looked nervously at Cinder and her army of Grimm.

The Envoy said in an authoritative tone. "Cinder Qin, former heir of the old Mistral Royal monarchy. Turn your army around this instant, the Emerald Gate have stood since the founding of the kingdom of Mistral and it shall not be breached by the likes of you and your minion. A thousand royal defender of Mistral stand against you at the gate and thousands more stand behind them. Turn your foul minion around..."

"ENOUGH!" Cinder's shout was filled with infernal wrath as her voice rebounded within the valley, causing pain to all those who heard it.

Cinder took a deep breath, lately her temper seemed harder and harder to control. She smiled. "Your request shall be considered."

Her smile widened as she lift her arms towards the skies, unnatural wind blew across the valley towards the fortress, the envoy and his guards looked nervously around them, then they looked above Cinder with awe and terror.

The previously blue skies was now covered in angry storm cloud of unnatural amber and red lightning. Then without warning, a massive obsidian black tear opened up just above the envoy. The poor man fell to his knee as an enormous burning meteor emerged from the tear, then hurtle towards the Emerald Gate at terminal velocity.

The impact was nothing short of apocalyptic, the once majestic fortress was smashed apart on impact, the fiery meteor then set everything alight with flame comparable to the fire of volcano itself. What was left was nothing short of a burning ruin from the deepest depth of hell itself.

"Your terms... are unacceptable." Cinder said with a malicious laugh.

Before the Envoy could respond or utter a curse, the army of Grimm charged with a deafening roar. The man and his guards were swiftly put down in the most unique fashion of burning claws and teeth that dripped with molten rock and lava. It was not a pretty way to die.

Scream of despair and sounds of battle soon echoed thought out the city of Mistral.

 **AN: And that's part two of the side story, next part will be the final chapter of this little side story of 'what if'. It will be in either the next chapter or the one after. Hope you all enjoy this. And now onto the review.**

 **Student: Sorry dude. I did get carried away with a few things and recently I got hype by the new Battle Fleet Gothic Armada 2 that will be release this year. Anyway, lets answer some of your queries.**

 **The reason why Homura split for two thousand years, part of it will be reveal in the next chapter.**

 **As for Emerald and other making a wish, I got enough stuff, that it will be unwise to make any more 'what if' stories. Hell even now I got a mad inspiration for a Jaune Arc stand alone fic that adds element of Ragnar Crimson.**

 **Ultimate-owner: Oh yes, a lot is being called to one place and for good reason. Salem is a sore loser in every way, having one of her most powerful weapon disposed will get her very angry.**

 **Killerbee77: Glad you like it. Hope you continue with this fic and see this reply I left you. ;)**


	29. Chapter 29 – A little day here and there

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **A/N: Apologies for how late this update was, got a few things going on in RL that needed my attention, it certainly has nothing to do with too much playing games, find a genuine Hong Kong restaurant then pigging myself out on their Dim Sum menu, getting lost in a snow storm, getting man... I mean bug eating plant for my terrarium, drinking Mead and behaving like Eddie** **Elizabeth Hitler** **or thousands of other stuff that has been going on lately. I do have one good news, this story is nearly completed in written version, it's on the epilogue. Now all I need is to type it all up. Wish me luck and next chapter I will be getting some brainstorm on what story I should invent next.**

 **Chapter 29 – A little day here and there**

Ruby stood in a vast crystalline cavern, Dust crystal of every imaginable colour were all around her, Dust crystal that could buy a small kingdom. As much as Ruby admire all the various pure Dust crystal around her. What had her attention the most was in the centre of the cavern.

The mural was there, the mural that Weiss talked about, the mural that looked so much like Madoka. And there was a person kneeling before the mural, one hand touching the base of the mural, she wore black dress with a black veil over her face.

"...Why? Why can't I remember? Why can't I recall what you look like... Madoka." It was Homura, her voice on the verge of breaking.

'All you have to do is call her.' Another voice said to Homura. Ruby spun on the voice and almost hissed in anger. 'It is what you wanted, is it not. To be reunited with the one you love.'

Ruby could almost feel the anger radiating from Homura. "You did this!? What have you done to me!"

'Only a small manipulation of you memories. We simply made it impossible for you to recall what Madoka looks like.' A loud bang echoed through out the cavern as the Incubator's head were blown clean off with a single shot from Homura.

"What are you planning? What do you think you can accomplish by doing this!" Homura yelled in rage.

Another Incubator appeared, then began to devour the deceased Incubator at a rapid pace. If this wasn't a dream, Ruby would have lost her dinner there and then.

'We are merely interested in the phenomenon known as 'The Law of Cycle' or the one you call Madoka.' The Incubator said as it devoured it's clone.

"What do you take me for. What are you really after? What do you want with Madoka!?" Homura shouted.

The Incubator merely tilted it's head to the side and did not answer. Ruby knew without a doubt that the Incubator were planning something, something more then observation or curiosity.

"It doesn't matter." Homura stood up. Ruby wonder what she meant. "I will never call Madoka."

Homura began to glow, purple light enveloped her.

The Incubator became alarmed. 'W-What are you doing!? No... it can't be! You are willing to go that far for her?'

"You will never get to Madoka through me. I may not be able to die after what you done to my body and soul gem. And I can never expect rescue after you brought me to this planet. But you will never have Madoka." Homura said venomously as the bright purple light engulfed the entire cavern. Four purple orbs blast through the roof of the cavern, then sped off into four corner of Remnant. Homura Akemi was gone.

The Incubator sighed. 'Human are so illogical. You are the one who told us about the witches and Madoka. Matters not, we just have to alter the plan a little. We have all the time in the world.'

Ruby woke up and found herself in Madoka's room, in Madoka's bed, with Madoka beside her. She was very confused. What was the Incubator talking about? Why would Homura tell them about witches and Madoka?

"Mmmm... Ruby..." Ruby was brought out of her thoughts as Madoka gradually woke up, her eyes opened half way before burying her face back into the pillow. "Hmmm... just five more m..."

Ruby smiled as she laid beside Madoka. Ruby want everything to stay as they were, just like this forever. Ruby closed her eyes as she returned to peaceful slumber.

(Line break)

Beacon Headmaster's office

Ozpin sighed deeply as he finished the report and the recording Glynda provided for him. Official paper laid before him on his desk, an exclusion form for Ruby Rose. Ozpin signed the document with a heavy heart, this really wasn't what he had planned for Miss Rose when he invited her to Beacon all those month ago.

When Ozpin first met Ruby, he truly saw untapped potential, and she shattered that expectation in ways he never expected. The power to freeze time, a truly overwhelming ability and power. However this was countered by the danger of Ruby turning into a horrific entity known as a Witch.

It was a chance he could not take, no matter how much he favoured Miss Rose. It had taken every favour he had within the Vale council to conceal Ruby's new ability, let alone how dangerous she truly is.

Taking a newly brew coffee into his hand, he drank a mouthful to keep his focus. He had not slept at all since last night. He created a detail lay out of Homura's time lines and Madoka's ascension.

The entire layout gave him the whole story, a whole picture of what transpired. Ozpin couldn't help but smile at all this. He had spend multiple life time seeking a higher meaning, a higher purpose. He thought the story of the two brothers were the key to explain humanity's existence along with Dust and the Grimm.

However now he knew better. Reality were far crueller then any fairy tales. Remnant as a whole had been nothing more then a massive testing ground for the Incubator, and their final goal involving Madoka Kaname, The Law of Cycle. Ozpin couldn't even begin to guess what the Incubator plan to do to Miss Kaname. But he will stop them at every turn, that much he can do.

This also brought on another massive headache which wasn't helped by high consumption of caffeine. Raven Branwen had send out encrypted message into the outland of Mistral, Vacuo and Atlas. He couldn't stop the message from going out, but he did intercept one message and decrypted it's content.

To say Ozpin was not happy would be an understatement. Raven revealed the existence of the Incubator and even issue a kill on sight order. That in itself was a nightmare to explain when it will eventually reach the public. But what truly angered Ozpin was Raven declaration of Madoka as the one and only God of Remnant, calling her the Goddess of Salvation.

This by itself would not have been a problem, one could dismiss this as a raving of a mad woman, but she secretly recorded their entire meeting and send them out to all the tribes and clans that once supported the four Maidens.

One could only imagine the political shit storm and total mayhem this will cause when the four kingdom learn of a true living Goddess among them, let alone what the public will think or demand.

Ozpin was a hair breath away from signing his own resignation letter when he contemplated all this. He was not only getting too old for this shit, he was feeling too old for this shit as well.

In the end Ozpin could only keep Ruby Rose's power and the near incident of her turning into a Witch a secret. Ozpin estimated within a week, everyone will know about Madoka along with Mami, Sayaka, Kyoko and Bebe. There was nothing he could do to stop it.

Then there was that matter yesterday... The door to his office swung open as Ironwood strode in, there was bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, even his uniform was far from pristine.

"James." Ozpin greeted as his friend looked like hell has stepped on him.

"Ozpin." Ironwood said tiredly. "It is confirmed. Three massive Grimm hordes are heading to the city of Vale, and there is more."

Ironwood placed down three pictures. Ozpin paled when he saw them. "This cannot be, they were suppose to be legends." Ozpin said in shock.

"I had to triple check the reports. They are the biggest Grimm we've ever seen on record, each leading numerous Grimm of unparalleled size. They will be here in a week." Ironwood said in concern.

"As they should, and all we have is a week..." Ozpin picked up one photo of a two headed Nevermore. "Huginn and Muninn. The first Nevermore." He then picked up a picture of a wolf emitting pitch black mist. "Fenrir. The wolf father." Ozpin picked up one last photo, it shows a creature erupting from the ocean. "Jormungandr. The world serpent." Ozpin groaned. "Salem is going all out against us, which I should have expected. Since we did kill Fafnir the Immortal dragon of Brimstone."

"Ozpin... what are we going to do? Even if we combine the military force from all four kingdom..."

"They will only be obliterated. The sheer number of Grimm are beyond overwhelming. They are accompanied by three immortal Grimm." Ozpin said with dread. "There is only one thing we can do. I am ordering the evacuation of Vale this afternoon, after I inform the Vale council. Let's hope we have enough time to get everyone out."

Ironwood grabbed hold of Ozpin's shoulder. "Oz, you know why Salem send them here. She will chase them all over Remnant until every last Puella Magi are killed. And she will kill anyone that gets in her way."

"We have stood against Salem since this brotherhood was founded, nothing has changed. We will protect Miss Kaname and her group or we will die trying."

Ironwood smiled. "Then we will throw everything we have at Salem and protect the Puella Magi. I will contact Atlas council and arrange a safe passage for everyone."

A thought came to Ozpin as Ironwood left. 'Will Miss Kaname and her group agree to leave?' Ozpin had a nagging feeling they are all here for a specific reason and a fight will be inevitable.

(Line break)

It was early morning and a cloudless day. Yang yawned as she stretched out in the sun. She decided to vacate the dorm room for a time, since Blake was really ticked off with her and Weiss was being more of a bitc... nastier then usual.

Yesterday didn't go very well for them. After their meeting, Blake knocked her out. When she woke up, Weiss was a real pain in the rear, as she got them all to do homework, assignment and exercise. It almost looked like Weiss was trying to keep herself as busy as possible.

Then she tried to contact her mom Raven, all she got was busy signal the entire time. Yang really should have seen this coming, just because she met her mom, it didn't mean she will act like one.

To make everything even worse. She just discovered this morning that Kyoko, Sayaka, Mami and Bebe are lodging at Beacon! And she has no idea where they were lodging!

It is a well known fact and a rule of the universe, that even a pervert could get lucky from time to time, and Yang was not excluded from this rule. Much like all other great pervert through time, space and parallel universe.

Yang had to do a double take and even slapped herself just to make sure she was not dreaming. She wasn't, as a bright red hand print appeared on her face. Before her Kyoko slept soundly on a park table, Bebe slept on the bench beside Kyoko, and Sayaka slept opposite of that bench.

Unbeknown to Yang. Kyoko and Sayaka were catching up on their sleep after an extensive cat and mouse chase, a lot of apologies from Kyoko and an excellent make up session between the two girls to amend past wrong. On the other hand, Bebe was sleeping off her night of surveillance and a massive binge on various cheese cake along with assortment of cheese and sweets, all at Beacon's expense.

Yang put on a thinking pose, then said out loud. "You know it's not as if I like the brat or anything." Yang started to stretch out both her arms. "I mean she can be a real pain in the rear." Then she began to stretch her legs. "Don't even get me started on the constant muck up of my name. I mean how hard is it to say Yang. It's only four letters!" Yang began to stretch out her back and body. "Seriously, she kept saying she bite her tongue every time she says my name. Like I'll believe that!" Yang then crouched down into a sprinting position.

Then without warning the ground shattered as yang sprinted with all her might at the three sleeping girls, Yang leaped high into the skies.

"K~~YO~~KO!" Yang shouted as she landed, causing an enormous explosion.

Sayaka and Bebe were blown right across the courtyard while Kyoko was launched high into the skies vertically.

Kyoko woke up sluggishly at the crest of her launch and wondered why she felt weightless, that was until gravity decided to resume it's duty and pull Kyoko back to ground. Now that Kyoko was fully awake and looking towards the ground, her eyes locked onto Yang with a cat ate the canary grin and wide open arms, ready to catch her. Kyoko panicked and started to doggy paddle in mid-air, attempting to defy the law of gravity. Without success obviously.

Kyoko cried out with tears in her eyes as Yang caught her by the waist in a pose that would have made most ice skating pair green with envy. There was a moment of perfect stillness, before it was dominated by total chaos.

"Kyoko! It's SOOO nice of you to DROP in!" Yang shouted in joy as she scuffled with Kyoko and pinching her bum.

"Kyahhhh!" Kyoko screeched.

The scuffle intensified. "You may look hard and tough most of the time, but you're actually a big softie! Soft and squishy everywhere."

Yang proceeded to grope Kyoko's chest and stomach, while rubbing her face against the side of Kyoko's face.

"Kyahhh! Kyahhhh!" Kyoko screamed as she tried to break away from Yang, which only intensified the struggle.

"Oh man! I just can't get enough of your scent, sweet and milky and... ohhhh... is that the scent of... hehehe! Just to be sure let take your panties!" Yang yelled triumphantly as she grabbed hold of Kyoko's pants.

"Kyaahhh! Kyahhh! AAARGHHH!" Kyoko let out an enraged roar as she summoned inhuman strength from the depth of rage itself.

Kyoko wrapped herself around Yang's right leg, then bite down on her thigh. Sayaka appeared suddenly, then wrapped herself on Yang's left leg then bite down on her thigh as well. Bebe appeared behind Yang's head, then bite down on her head.

It was one of the most bizarre scene that have graced the face of Beacon. Yang with an expression of bliss as three girls bite down on her. The moment was immortalized by a passing bunny girl with a camera.

Soon it turned into an enormous scuffle as Yang fought against all three girls. It was three versus one, it was fierce, it was brutal, and Yang barely escaped by the skins of her teeth as she scrambled from the melee.

"Wow! Hey! Let's all calm down, okay. I won't have really strip Kyoko, I swear!" Yang shouted in panic as she continued to back away. All three girls scowled at her with rage infused light within their eyes. "Look, I was kidding, okay. Kid-ding, get..."

Yang was interrupted when a meaty black hand rested on her shoulder. Yang looked over her shoulder, sweat began to pour from her face when she saw two very ticked off police officer smiling angrily at her.

"Miss, I need you to come with me. We need to have a nice long chat about what you're doing to those girls." The burly black police officer said with menace.

"Miss, you have the right to remain silent..." The other officer was white with red beard, recited Yang's right.

"Kyoko! Sayaka! Bebe! You gotta help..."

"Who ar ya again? Neva seen ya in ma life." Kyoko growled while picking her ear.

"... You have a right to a lawyer..." The police recited.

"We don't appreciate random stranger attacking us while we sleep." Sayaka said while hugging Bebe.

"Is the blond monster going to get us?" Bebe asked.

"Oh come on! This is serious..." Yang yelled while being cuffed.

"If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you." The police kept reciting.

"Guy! Seriously! I'm too YANG to be on the register!" Yang thought for a moment, then shouted. "And prison!"

"And anything you say can be used against you in the court of law." The police finished his recital.

"NOW you're telling me that!? This ain't cool! HELP!" Yang protested.

"And for your information. We're not the old Mistral Mazi Party, we don't use fear and hate policies like the registries to score votes of the fearful ignorants. But we do draw the line when you assault underage girls. Take her away Mikarea."

"With pleasure." The black officer said as he manhandled Yang to the nearby police cruiser.

"Good day to you all." The officer bid his farewell as he joined his colleague in the police cruiser.

While Kyoko, Sayaka and Bebe tried to get their temper under control. A little distance away, Blake put away her scroll with a vindictive smile.

"Mission accomplished." Blake said to herself, she did not regret calling the fuzz on Yang.

 **A/N: And done on that one. Just two full note books to go... Hooray... Will try and get the next chapter out asap, I will try my very best on that. Hope you all like this little scene of Yang being cuffed, don't worry, this little flag will lead into the next chapter which will be quite interesting. Now I will also present you the final part of Devil's Bargain. Enjoy!**

 **Devil's bargain - part three**

Cinder sat on the Emerald throne with a smile. After the defeat of the royal guard, it was a breeze to take the capital, then all of Mistral. Now the White Fang serves her, even if they don't acknowledge it publicly. Adam Taurus was now the supreme commander of the White Fang and what remain of the Mistral military. The former leader Sienna Khan had a rather unfortunate accident with a flammable appliance, it was truly a tragic accident, there was almost nothing left of the former leader of the White Fang.

The fear was palatable within the royal chamber, every noble families and peoples of influence gathered before her, each avoided eye contact in utter terror. Cinder smiled at this. Absolute power was the key, she did not need their loyalty or love, all she needed are their fear and complete obedience. And she obtain that after what she did to the former loyal family.

After her ascension to the throne, the people of Mistral tried to rebel against her. It was swiftly put down when she paraded the capture royal family in the city square. Not one was spare from her fiery wrath, be they men, women or children. Cinder extinguished the royal blood line in burning flame. How it brought joy to her heart to hear their screams and the power of total domination when the people of Mistral looked at her in utter terror, they knew they would be next if she wills it.

It was a shame her grandmother died long ago, the old woman would have approved, at least before joining them on the stake and burned alive.

Although the past two month were not without it's frustration. There are traitors all around her, well hidden rebellion she was having trouble rooting out. She had seen neither hide nor hair of Torchwick or that traitor Mercury. Cinder clicked her tongue in annoyance, Roman was a coward, but to think he managed to wriggle his way out of her grasp still aggravated her.

As for Mercury, the boy was smart, far too smart. He has completely hidden himself.

"Empress Cinder..." Cinder was brought out of her thought as Leonardo Lionheart pathetically grovelled before her.

"Ahh Leo. Do you have a message for me from... her." Cinder said with a smirk.

Relation between Cinder and Salem has come to a rather heated conflict. Cinder converting the Grimm into the now lava spewing counterpart had greatly angered Salem, the queen of Grimm saw this as theft and send one of her agent to 'correct' the situation. It was truly unfortunate... for the one send against her, she even kept Tyrian's head as a souvenir in the treasure room, a new centre piece mounted on the wall for all to see, A real headpiece.

"Y-Yes..." Leo said with shaken voice.

"Well, out with it."

"Please Empress... I-I..."

"Leonardo. This is not a request. I command you to tell me."

"...Salem demand that you submit yourself to her... If you fail to obey her, all Grimm will turn their attention to Mistral..." Leonard stood up, then looked to the assembled nobles. "Salem offer clemency to all that bring Cinder... GARHHH!"

Leonard found a burning blade protruding from his chest. "I guess there was a Lionheart in there somewhere after all." Cinder gave the conjured blade a twist, ending Leonard's life. His lifeless body hit the floor with a loud thud before the silent assembly.

Cinder knew everyone here with the exception of Emerald would betray her at the drop of a hat, as to why they chose not to act on Leonard's offer? It was really simple, Cinder took away all the noble houses' children and kept them hostage. They knew she would burn their precious heir and love one, just like she did with the royal family.

After all, she only needed their obedience, not their love or adoration. It will only be a matter of time before she rooted out all the traitors, until then she will always be vigilant and execute anyone she suspect of being a traitor. It has been a good day so far, only ten were executed.

Sound of distant explosion shook the palace, Cinder's eyes widen in surprise as she felt the power of other Maidens coming in from the north... the east... the west... and the south. Cinder did not panic or fear the other Maiden, she was ready, she was convinced her power will be more then enough against those children.

"E-Empress!" A White Fang grunt shouted urgently as he entered the chamber, the grunt look like he was about to throw up as he call Cinder by her title. "Vale and Atlas warships have been spotted! Rebel has disabled all air defence within the city!"

'No... Not rebels, it was those Maidens.' Cinder thought as she narrowed their location with her power. "Tell Adam to rally all our forces, we will make them regret attacking our great nation."

The messenger along with all the other nobles vacated the chamber with indecent haste, all except for Emerald. "Ma... Empress. What shall..."

"Secure our trump cards. Make sure 'they' don't take this opportunity to escape. I would hate to round them up after our victory against the invader... and Emerald." Cinder glared at her. "Don't slip up again, I hate to discipline you so soon after you just recovered." Emerald paled and felt phantom pain on her back.

Cinder quickly made her way towards Bullhead waiting for her arrival, it was just as she was about to get onboard. She noticed something very odd. The four Maiden signature waited at their spot for the last five minutes, if anything they seem brighter to her senses... as if calling out to her.

'Something is wrong, they are making this too obvious.' Cinder thought, then looked towards where she kept the hostage. Cinder then ran with all speed towards that section of the Emerald Palace. Cinder bristled when she saw the Bullhead loaded with her hostage about to take off, she focus a intense ball of fire in her palm, then launched it at the Bullhead, hostage be damned!

To her dismay then amusement, a section of metal blocked the fireball as the Bullhead accelerated from the courtyard, taking it's precious cargo with it. Well, all cargo except for one. "Pyrrha Nikos, why am I not surprise to find you here, playing the hero."

"Cinder Fall." Pyrrha hissed as she glared at the woman.

"Oh my. Whatever could have made you so upset with me? Is it my power? My destiny to be the Empress of this nation, your Empress." Cinder taunted.

"You are not MY Empress! You are a monster through and through! After what you did to the Royal family... to princess Astraea. She was a child! A thousand death won't be enough for the likes of you!" Pyrrha felt hot tears in her eyes.

Cinder laughed. "Oh my. Now I see..." Cinder smile widened. "I think you will want to know this... Your princess cried out your name... as she burns." Cinder took joy in tormenting Pyrrha. "She lasted quite awhile, the entire time she cried out for y..."

Cinder narrowly avoided Pyrrha spear thrust for her heart, glare of pure hate within Pyrrha's eyes. Cinder smiled all the while narrowly avoiding a series of attack from Pyrrha, that was until an unseen metal bar tripped her up. Pyrrha drove the point of Milo right at Cinder's face. Cinder caught the blade with her bare hand then hissed. "My turn."

Cinder sweep her legs in a circular arc, knocking Pyrrha off her feet, despite the surprise attack, Pyrrha landed on her feet with unnatural and impossible position. Two flaming whips appeared within Cinder's hands, Cinder twist and turned as she lashed out at Pyrrha in a flaming dance of death and destruction. Cinder laughed as her whips met Pyrrha's shield, burning streak appeared on her shield, it began to glow orange after each successive lash.

However it did not even slow Pyrrha down, she did not even take notice that her shield could melt flesh and charred bones. Or perhaps she did, as her shield flew right at Cinder. The sadist smiles widen as she wave her arm, an orange shield easily deflected Pyrrha red hot shield.

"How amusing. Your semblance is polarity, that shield was never in contact with your arm... and it explain why there are so many metal debris on the floor." Cinder's smile turned vicious. "Did you plan to ambush me? A mere child like you?"

"This 'mere' child is going to end you! For Astraea and everyone you killed!" Pyrrha slammed her hand onto the floor.

Dozens upon dozens of metal fragments from pipes to boxes to sheets risen up, then launched themselves at their target. Cinder met Pyrrha challenge by materializing arrows of flames in equal numbers and have them counter the improvise projectile. None came near Cinder, not even a scrap.

"Is this all you can do. I am disappointed." Cinder mocked. She never saw the gathering mass above her.

Molten metal gather high above Cinder, all the one she thought she countered gathered at one spot. "I don't care if you're disappointed. I don't care how you really feel. I just want you dead!" Pyrrha made a downward cutting gesture. The mass of molten metal reshaped itself into an elongated spear, then descend on Cinder at Mach one speed. The explosion was enormous, the ground where Cinder was standing, had been totally smashed apart, a dust of cloud kicked up. Pyrrha fell to her knees in exhaustion, her Aura almost depleted.

"Bravo. Well done." Pyrrha shiver in fear and disbelief, she looked towards the impact zone and saw a dome made of orange diamonds. "If you had done that a little over a month ago, you might have killed me. And now the little game ends here, Goodbye Pyrrha Nikos, give your princess my regards in the afterlife."

A jet of flame flew towards Pyrrha, she quickly placed Akouo between herself and fiery death. But it was only a temporary solution, her shield began to turn bright orange, that soon turned bright red. Pyrrha tried to move towards Cinder, then she stumbled to the side with Akouo completely melted. Pyrrha was completely enveloped in flame, even the ground melted.

Cinder smiled as she drew in a deep breath, savouring her victory, her triumphant... then she frowned. There was no smell of burning body, no ash, just flame.

Emerald appeared with a badly burned and unconscious Pyrrha in her arms. "Ma... Ma'am. Please stop. There has been enough death already."

"Emerald... what have you done?" Now that Cinder had a moment to think, she came to realize that Emerald was suppose to stop the hostage from escaping.

"I am so sorry. But you changed, you really changed after the Incubator granted your wish... I-I contacted the other Maidens, I asked them to help..."

"You betrayed me!" Cinder hissed. "You! I trusted you! Out of all those backstabbing traitors! I TRUSTED YOU!" She screamed in fury.

 **Cinder's already dark soul gem darkens rapidly.**

"Ma'am. You have to take that bracelet..." Emerald pleaded.

"No... You will die, this whole country will BURN!" Cinder poured every ounce of her power into the sky, a massive flaming sphere appeared, growing larger and larger.

 **Crack began to appear within Cinder's soul gem... then it imploded.**

The miniature sun vanished above Cinder as she fell to her knees, clutching her chest in pain. Her mind began to overwhelm with unnatural dark feelings. It felt as if her entire being turned against her. "W-What is H-Happening to me! W-What did... you do!?"

Before Emerald could answer. 'You lasted longer then we expected. I must say, I am impressed with your endurance and your capacity.' The Incubator said as it emerged from the shadow.

"What is... happening to me!?" Cinder growled as unbearable pain engulfed her, her mind gradually slipping into madness.

'Something we only theorised, we wondered what will happen if we put a Puella Magi or a Maiden within an enhanced isolation field, will they become the fable witch we theorised? Will they become the epitome of despair? Simply put, we want to see a witch. And you have been such a wonderful volunteer.'

"You dare mock me! I am... an Empress! I have... a great destiny! I am not... your experiment!" Cinder yelled as she stood on sheer will power.

'I agree. You do have a great destiny, one of the greatest I have seen. Your wish was truly powerful, if you have wished to change the world or even erase the Grimm. It would have happened. Your Karmic destiny are truly impressive.'

"D-Destiny... what did you... do to it? What did you... do to me?" Madness began to muddle Cinder's mind.

'We use the positive Karmic destiny to create and shape your wish, think of it like this. We gathered all your good fortune to make a wish possible. All that positive karmic destiny arrive at the same time, thus all the negative karmic destiny will also appear at the same time later on. It's only natural...' "Bang!" A loud bang silenced the Incubator as Emerald shot it with hatred in her eyes.

Emerald rushed to Cinders side. "Ma'am, stay with me. Fight it! You..."

Cinder looked towards Emerald with tears in her eyes. A moment clarity before true madness took hold. "Emerald... please... save me..."

 **A Grief seed emerged from the imploded soul gem.**

Those words would forever haunt Emerald as she was blown across the courtyard by a massive eruption of energy. The back of Emerald's head struck the wall, knocking her out.

From within the dark torrent of energy, a monstrous entity emerged. The entity was as large as the palace itself, it floated up just above the courtyard. The being resemble a dried up mummified corpse with grey skin, wearing ancient Mistral courtesan robe of sickly orange and red. An orange silken cloth wrapped the upper half of the witch's head with a Mistral symbol of 'sealing evil', the witch's hair was a tangle mess that flung out in all direction, all their ends burning like candle fire. All around the witch's, tapestry of hand woven cloth spun with balls of yarns and dancing needles, all of which are burning without end.

Cinder looked at her own mummified hands, she could feel the rotten and missing teeth in her sunken cheek, an image of herself being replaced by the old woman she hated so much. 'No! Not like this! I didn't ask for this!'

However that thoughts was a very small part of her, now as a witch most of her thoughts are consumed by mad desires and destructive impulse. The witch roared in illogical rage, a madness incomprehensible to the normal mind.

All fights within Mistral stopped as both forces stare in horror at the witch above the royal palace. Every eyes stare at the horror before them, they could even feel the rage and despair emanating from the monstrous entity.

'Don't look at me! STOP LOOKING AT ME!' Cinder cried out as her last strand of sanity frayed. The witch reached out to the heavens, multiple glyphs and orbs of fire began to from above all of Mistral. It didn't take a genius to know what was going to happen next, both defendant and invader began to ran from the city.

Just as the Witch was about to call down the apocalypse, the bracelet shattered, unable to contain the form of the enormous witch. The a pink arrow flew and struck the witch in the centre of her chest.

Cinder's regained a moment clarity, she looked down at the tiny pink arrow protruding from her monstrous chest, her form began to break up into mote of pink lights. Cinder looked towards where the arrow came from and saw Madoka Kaname looking at her with genuine sorrow.

As Cinder's mind began to descend into the void, she felt something she never felt before. She was ashamed of herself, she felt guilt for all the pain she caused. She saw all the suffering she caused from the one who suffered. She hated it. Cinder welcomed the embrace of oblivion, at least it would mean she will never have to experience those unpleasant feeling ever again.

The Witch broke up in the skies of Mistral, it was the day that Mistral was freed from the Tyrant's grasp, albeit at a great cost. Cinder would be forever remembered as a monster that took the crown of Mistral, and the instigator of countless atrocities. In a twisted way. She was remembered by all.

 **A/N: That's the end of the 'what if' side story. Hope you all like it. The image I had for Cinder's witch was taken from the Chinese Jiangshi, although a lot less stiffer and much less jumping. Wiki it to get an idea what the hell I was talking about. Or better yet, watch the Youtube done by Beyond Science, it's a bloody good laugh.**

 **Now onto the reviews.**

 **Ultima-owner: Only going to be another two chapters before the Grimm arrive. Then the real fights starts.**

 **Student: Thanks for all the heads up, I will get to work asap and start churning chapters out, don't worry this story is not forgotten. Hope this chapter is within your expectation. Now gonna go and get the next chapter out, till nxt time.**


	30. Chapter 30 – Mother and Daughter

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **AN: Another one done, this one came out faster then the last, hopefully I can keep up this speed or faster.**

 **Chapter 30 – Mother and Daughter**

Vale's police station

"This is so not cool!" Yang raged as she was locked up in her own cell.

Yang knew nothing serious would come off this, Kyoko and the others will clear this up... she thinks. Even if they didn't, Madoka most certainly will. Not to mention Beacon and her dad...

Yang groaned in agony. 'If dad hears about this...' Then Yang paled as she thought what Goodwitch would do to her when this reaches her. "Okay Yang. Calm down. We get one phone call..." Yang said out loud then thought about who she'll have to call in order to get out of this mess.

A black and red portal opened up behind Yang, which made her jump in fright. Raven step through the portal.

"Mum!" Yang shouted in surprise.

"Let's go." Raven said without fanfare.

"Uhhh... you're bailing me out?" Yang said in surprise.

"You wanted to talk, or do you prefer to stay in jail then talk to me." Raven asked.

"I'm totally going with you." Yang quickly agreed as Raven opened another portal.

"Just a quick question. You didn't pay for my bail, did you?" Yang asked with grimace.

"No." Raven then step through the portal.

"Yep. I'm a dead woman walking." Yang followed after Raven.

(line break)

A random shady bar in Vale (Junior's club... again)

Junior's night club opens only at night, hence the name 'night club'. But it made no difference to his least favourite blond, and to add cherry to this rather lethal cake, she brought her mother with her.

Which Junior had to be really honest with himself, this Raven woman scare the living shit out of him. It was also two third of the reason why he made sure the boys didn't do anything stupid like pulling out the machete and firearms. He also let out words that Miss Tomoe was in the area, which sent the twins to the bomb shelter again.

Now he just quietly deliver their drinks in the quite corner of his club and prayed once again his club remain standing by the end of this, he may even consider moving to Vacuo, at least the weather is always sunny there.

After their drinks arrived and Junior left them alone in a hurry. The mother and daughter duo sat sipping their drinks, having literally nothing to talk about.

After five minutes of this. Yang just couldn't hold it in any more, she needed to say something, anything!

"Well, this is awkward..." Yang was screaming on the inside when she realized what she just said.

"...Yes... I must admit, it has been years since I actually socialize." Raven said with a sigh.

"Huh? But I thought you're the leader of your clan and... don't anyone talk to you there?" Yang was confused.

Raven quirk an eyebrow. "It is because I am the leader that normal socializing became impossible. We are an ancient Mistral clan. We can be... as Qrow put it. A bit stiff. There are always protocols and traditions to follow."

Yang really didn't know what to say to that. "Sounds like fun..."

Raven snorted. "Yang. I did not become the leader of the clan for fun."

And they gone right back to being awkward again. Raven drank a mouthful of her drink, then sighed. "I am sorry Yang, I am just not good at this. Guess I should ask if you are eating well, do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, but that won't really be like... me."

"I can understand that, this is a bit sudden. I know, why not just say what's on your mind first." Yang said with an awkward smile.

"So what did you do to get bang up in the slammer?" Raven asked.

'That is such a mom's question.' Yang thought with a groan, she also groaned out loud. "I might have gotten a little... ahem!... touchy with Kyoko..." Yang said nervously.

"A little?" Raven snorted.

"All right! A lot, it's been a LONG time since I last saw her. I just can't help it..." Yang had a sudden revelation. "Hey... were you there when..."

"Yes. I saw you send Kyoko sky high then openly molested her along with your arrest afterwards." Raven confirmed as Yang's head hit the table.

"I guess you're going to tell me how wrong it is and all that." Yang groaned.

"No." Raven replied.

"No?" Yang said in surprise.

"Because you got that from me." Raven smiled as she finished her drink, then ordered second.

Yang's brain suffered the 'blue screen of death' as she processed what her mom just said. By the time Raven's second drink arrived, Yang snapped out of her stupor. "WHAAAT!?" Yang yelled in total shock.

Raven gave out a long suffering sigh. "Don't be so surprise, Yang. You may have gotten a lot of Tai's personality and his blond gene, but that 'preference' definitely came from me. After all, Summer and I also 'experimented' while attending Beacon."

Yang made a perfect imitation of a gold fish as she processed a whole new concept of reality. Which was as successful as Yang grasping the concept of quantum mechanic or a good pun, her brain overheated and crashed.

"Was it that hard to believe that me and Summer had a relationship back in Beacon?" Raven asked.

Yang looked at Raven with an expression of pure astonishment. "Well YEA! My mum and my mom having a relationship is a bit hard to grasp!" Yang decided to save what was left of her brain, along with her dignity by changing the subject. "I guess in the end you and dad got together instead. How did mom... I mean Summer taken that?" Yang ventured.

"Yang, it was a mutual breakup, no hard feeling on both sides. We both know it was a bit of fun on the side. She was happy for me when Tai and I got together. And truth be told, I was happy for her when she got together with Tai, even if I was a bit angry about them getting together and had a daughter together. But it turns out that was not the case at all."

Yang became crestfallen as she was once again reminded that Ruby wasn't her sister. "I really don't want to be reminded of that. I... I always saw Rube as my sister. I still can't believe dad and Qrow lied like that."

Seeing her daughter like this, Raven was at a lost. What do you say? What does a parent say in situation like this? Raven realized this was way too much trouble, she would do this her own way. "Yes, about that. You and Ruby... are not doing anything that might be questionable, like between you and Kyoko."

Yang's face turned ashen. A picture of horror on her face. "Mum! I won't do anything like that to Rube! God almighty, she's my sister for crying out loud!"

Raven smirked. "There you go. Does it matter if you're completely related or partially related. As dreadful as this might seem, Qrow is my brother by blood."

Yang was stunned into silence for once, then she laughed. "Mum... did you just tried to... cheer me up?"

"It is all in your imagination." Raven smiled.

"Well, either way this deserves a celebration." Yang then shouted towards Junior. "Hey! Bartender, I will have one of everything on the menu."

"I see you inherited Branwen's love for alcohol." Raven then shouted. "Junior! I will have everything she has."

"Think you can keep up." Yang challenged.

"Pfff. You're still too young to match me, daughter of mine. Let's see how far you can go."

"I may surprise you yet... old lady." Yang bragged.

"I'm only thirty nine, you cheeky brat." Raven said with a smile as Junior brought a tray of potent liqueur.

"Down the hatch it goes. Cheers!" Yang downed her shot with a grimace.

"Cheers." Raven said as she down her shot.

Junior swore up a blue streak at how much the mother daughter duo were drinking. He swore the first chance he got, he was moving out of the city.

(Line break)

Taiyang Xiao Long woke up with a splitting headache, dry mouth and dizziness. He couldn't recall how he got here. On second thought, he had no idea where 'here' even is. However, none of this really register as urgent or important. No, that falls to the chair he was currently tied up to.

Tai tried to wriggle his hands, legs and body. Everything was secure, whom ever done this knew what they were doing, there was no wriggle room what so ever.

He tries to recall what had happened to him, his last memory began to surface, he had gone to collect Zwei... the adorable corgi had something in his mouth... he took the object... it was a remote control stun grenade.

Tai groaned in misery. He could not believe he fell for that, he must be really out of shape if one stun grenade knocked him out. It was then bright light flooded his eyes. Tai mentally prepared himself to face his kidnapper. He was ready for them.

"Hello... Hic... husband dearest." On second thought, he is completely screwed.

"Hhheeeyyy Daaad." Correction, he is doubly screwed.

Tai's eyes adjusted to the light, he was in a small sparse room. Raven slouched on a single chair while Yang leaned against the wall. Tai almost whimpered when he smelled the overpowering stench of alcohol on both women. He realized this might be his last day on Remnant.

"Hic... I'm gonna... just.. hic... cut to the... chase. Hic... did you sleep... hic... with Summer?" Raven said incoherently.

"What!?" Tai said with bewilderment, before he could think any more on this, Yang interrupted.

"Hehehe... Hic... Ya see. Mum and... hic... mom had a really... hic... really close relationship. Hic... I was surprise... hic... too."

"Wait. What!?" Tai was very confused at this moment.

Raven stood up then burped. "That's better... Okay. Summer and I used to sleep together, girl on girl... Hic... so I ask again. Did you sleep with her?"

Tai sighed. "No... No I didn't. She was like a sister to me."

It was then Yang took an ungraceful tumble and fell flat on the floor. "I'm okay." She said with a thumbs up.

"Start talking Tai. Why did Qrow leave my best friend? What happened between them? I want to know everything." Raven didn't take long to sober up after Yang fell unconscious on the floor.

Tai sighed, then nodded. "I'll tell you everything. It all started..." Tai told Raven what had happened between Qrow and Summer, their break up and how he arranged for Summer and Ruby to live with him and Yang. To be a family of sort, until Summer disappeared ten years ago.

(Line break)

On the street of Vale

"In the latest news. Following the arrest of Roman Torchwick, dust prices have stabilized prior to the notorious criminal's crime spree..."

While on another television. "David! I'm telling you she is an Atlesian super soldier. I have documented facts that Atlas have experimented on their own citizen to increase their Aura. Mami Tomoe is the ultimate proof..."

Further down the road on another broadcast. "On other news. Atlas and Mistral have increased their military presence and declared temporary martial law. Our analysis..."

All broadcast simultaneously switched to a single channel, a single broadcast. "This is Tracy Lavender. Bringing you breaking news from Vale council." The camera switched to Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. "Citizen of Vale, it is with great difficulty and trepidation, that we must announce the evacuation of the city."

There was an uproar among the journalist and the crowed. "It was not an easy decision to make, but due to the threats and the sheer number of Grimm heading to the city. The council have passed the resolution unanimously. The evacuation will proceed immediately, all citizen of Vale will be evacuated to the other three kingdom over the week, before the Grimm arrive. That will be all." Ozpin walked off the stage with a grim expression followed by the others of the Vale council. Shouts and demand for answers followed them.

"As you can see, our journalist are demanding..." Tracy Lavender then looked to the side, a look of worry flashed across the broadcaster's face. "This has just came in! We have live footage of the Grimm hoard over the skies of Mistral. Over to you Ken."

The screen switched to a male journalist inside a Bullhead. "Tracy! We are getting live feed from our drone. We are keeping our distance from the Grimm horde that mostly consists of Nevermore."

Every television broadcast were dominated by the footage of countless Grimm flying across the skies, as far as the news broadcast drone could see. The resident of Vale fell silent at the grim and unbelievable sight.

"As you can see, their numbers are beyond counting and their heading are the kingdom of Vale. Expert are calling this the day of darkness." It was then a Griffon smashed into the drone. The camera spun before being cut off.

"Ken! Ken! Are you there!" Lavender shouted in concern.

"We're fine! We are getting out of here. We just spotted a small group of Nevermore breaking off towards us! This is Ken Brown. Over and out." The feed cut off.

(line break)

White fang base. Unknown location outside of Vale

Deep within the wilderness of Vale, a bastion of stone and steel stood, it was a small fort with some geological defence around the structure. Sheer mountain cliff and impassible terrain at the back, part of the fort overlook the cliff. It was an ideal location with an easy access and defensible point. The fort was previously a resupply station during the great war, it has lost it's use after the war. That was until the White fang took over and made it their resupply station, now it has become their headquarter after their disastrous attempt to attack the city of Vale.

Deep within the fort, within one of the room reserved for commanding officer, Adam Taurus punched through the glass monitor of the console with utter rage. His lieutenant Ilia stood beside him, she had the expression of anger and disgust.

"Ridiculous! How dare those humans propagate such obvious lies!" Adam snarled as he paced angrily.

"Do they really expect us to believe this? That those Incubators created our ancestors! That we are actually human... modified with animal traits!" Ilia spat in disgust.

Earlier that day, one of the white fang sympathizer intercepted the encrypted message and recording from Vale, that individual then send it directly to the fort.

To say Adam was not happy with the content would be the understatement of the century. Although the content of the message would not have changed the fact that Faunus were discriminated by humans, but it will cast doubt on their origin, their belief that Faunus were chosen and a far superior race then human.

Adam's wish to dominate all humans would be place into doubt and even challenged by the other faction's leader within the white fang. He could not and cannot believe such entity as the Incubator, being their de facto creator. It would bring untold chaos to Faunus everywhere and even destroy the fundamental core of White fang itself.

"Sir. He's here." A White fang foot soldier informed him.

That was another matter. After their failed invasion, Cinder Fall along with Emerald Sustrai were captured. His informant told him Cinder was in a permanent coma and Emerald was a shell of her former self. Adam would have like nothing better then to run Wilt through their beating hearts, but he will settle for Mercury Black's death.

And now a new representative, a replacement of Cinder was here to see him. Adam would hear what he has to say. Maybe he will get another chance at striking down the humans. But he also decided against attacking Vale any time soon. He has no wish to pick a fight against Sayaka or this Mami girl.

Adam along with Ilia froze when they entered the conference room. A man well into his middle age with grey hair and moustache sat before them. The man was not the reason why they froze, it was the critter beside him, a white cat with long tussle like appendage with golden hoops and beady little pink eyes, it stared out at them.

"Took you gents long enough. Shall we get down to business." The man said.

"Who are you?" Adam asked, not taking his eyes off the Incubator.

"Ah, how rude of me. Excuse my manners. I must remind myself that I am meeting people, not animals."

"Why you!" Ilia growled, Adam gestured her to calm down.

"Doctor Watts the name. I presume you are Adam Taurus, the leader of White fang." Watts then looked towards Ilia. "Pardon me for not remembering your name. I make no effort to remember the name or face of nameless grunts."

Ilia growled in anger as Adam once again indicated for his subordinate to calm down. Adam Taurus glared at Watts. "Before we get started." Adam then snapped his fingers, four White fang foot soldiers instantly pointed their automatic weapons at Watts.

Unperturbed by the sudden hostility. "What is the meaning of this?" Watts asked with an undertone of disdain.

"I will deal with you later, but first..." Adam drew Wilt, then pointed the katana at the Incubator. "How long are you planning to remain silent. Incubator."

Many of Adam's subordinate looked very confused at his action. That was until a voice echoed in all their mind. 'I did not expect our existence to be known so quickly. It is truly astonishing how fast information travel among you humans.'

Almost Faunus in the room sneered in disgust at being compared to humans. Except for Adam and Ilia, now they are confronted with how real an existence the Incubator are.

Ilia pointed her needle gun at the critter. "We are Faunus, we heard what you and your kind did to our ancestor. Why!? Why did you make us look like THIS! And you better give us a more detail explanation then you did with those humans."

'Very well. You asked.' The Incubator said with a tone of glee. 'Allow me to show you.'

Images flashed through every Faunus' mind. Images of human warlords and every unsavoury character imaginable bargaining with the Incubators. Images of those very men and women transforming into monstrous creatures of legend, the likes of Minotaur, lizard men, Harpy and so on. Those very beast waged war against their own settlement, neighbouring village and even early kingdoms.

They were shown those beasts were as monstrous inside as they were outside. Every atrocity imaginable and unimaginable were committed against their human subjects and captives. The very legend of the Minotaur were far worse then they could have possibly known. Men and boys were eaten as food for those monsters, while the women and girls...

At this point Ilia threw up. Many other Faunus looked nauseous at this point, true anger flashed across Adam's expression.

"Monsters... You Monsters! How can you allow this to happen!" Ilia screamed in apocalyptic rage.

"Huh? But we did not do anything. All we did is grant the wish and desire of those ambitious enough to ask us, and were willing to exchange or fulfil our request. What they did after that is entirely their own decision. It is illogical to blame their actions on us." The Incubator explained as if giving a casual lecture.

"And what did you gain from all this!?" Adam snarled, his expression a veritable storm of anger.

'With each and every death of human and Faunus alike, it create Dust and Grimm. The first Faunus were instrumental in the explosion of Grimm population along with the numbers of Dust deposit. It kick started the perpetual cycle of death, Grimm and Dust on Remnant. If not for the first Faunus. There would never have been enough Grimm and Dust for our final purpose.'

Ilia was beyond enraged. "Is that all we are to you!? Some lab rat to experiment with! What you did to those..." Ilia realized she was lost for words, the first Faunus were not the victims, they were monsters! The human they hated were the real victim back then.

'You cannot deny the fascinating result. Especially the offspring the first Faunus produced. We never seen such stable mutation, it was truly...'

"Shink!" The Incubator lost it's head in a flash of red.

"I am sick of hearing you talk." Adam growled.

"I wish you hadn't done that." Doctor Watts said with annoyance.

"What did they offer you, filth." Adam couldn't even bring himself to call the man before him human, Adam was still debating the reason behind that.

"More then you can ever imagine. More so then your savage ancestor at any rate." Watts answered easily.

"You just lost everything. Kill him." All four Faunus opened fired.

However confusion ensued. "Hmm. I shall take it the negotiation has failed." Doctor Watts said with not a scratch, except a slight flickering. "How disappointing, now I shall have to be sure to eradicate your kind from Remnant."

Fortress wide alarm began to blare as the hologram of Dr Watts vanished. Just as Adam was about to contact the guards, Ilia screamed in fright.

Adam saw what had frightened her and felt bile rise in his throat. Two Incubator appeared out of nowhere and rapidly devoured the deceased Incubator. Ilia managed to gather her wits and opened fire. But it was too late, the nimble critters evaded the shot, then vanished into the shadow.

It was then Adam's radio cackled. "Sir! We are under attack! I-It's a horde of Beringel! They are climbing the cliff!" There were screams and gun fire in the background. "We need backup! And heavy weapons. I repeat we..." An unholy screech almost deafened Adam. "God have mercy on us." The operator of the radio said in despair.

"What is the situation, soldier answer me!" Adam shouted.

"Geists, dozens of them." A massive boom echoed, the shock wave could be felt even deep inside the fortress. "The wall is coming down! I repeat the wa..."

Sound of rock smashing into rock could be heard all around them, the radio gone into permanent static. Cracks began to appear on the wall and the roof.

"Everyone out! Get out now!" Adam shouted. Soon the entire fortress collapsed into rubble.

 **A/N: Another one done, one chapter to go before the big fight, before the Grimm descend on Vale. Hope you all like this chapter, will try and get them done as fast as this if not faster.**

 **Now onto new idea for my future stories (Might do them, might not, still on the fence about them.) First one, A Familiar of Zero and Elder Scroll Online crossover. Yes you heard correctly, I plan to use character from the second Era, after the soul burst event for this. Louise doesn't just summon one person, she accidentally summon the island of Eyevea and it's inhabitant. More humour then serious.**

 **Next. Warhammer 40k and Game of throne crossover. With this one I thought about using Ciaphas Cain and the Valhallan Regiment, along with the Inquisitor Amberley , got some plot twist for that one. Main problem with this fic is, I need to write it from Cain's point of view (Edited by Amberley.) so it could get a bit tricky.**

 **The third. Naruto and one punch man cross over with a twist. Sasuke is Saitama, the emo got his wish and paid heavily for it. This one will be more crack orientated then serious, got some good ideas for this one.**

 **Got a fourth one, but decided to shelf Stargate and warhammer 40K cross over, this one would be too large a story then I am comfortable with, considering I got obligation to at least start on year three of my main story. Anyway, give me your input, it would give me something to write on paper for a time while I get the rest of this story into digital format.**

 **Now onto the review.**

 **Ultima-owner: You should see some of the nineties Chinese ghost stories, some of those stuff can seriously creep you out, like Thailand voodoo flying head (or known as Krasue) with complete set of organs just under the neck.**

 **Pre74: Aye, got three. Need to think on those a bit.**

 **Tigracho: Need a crazy arse family, and that cough 'Bleach' cough. Fits the bill nicely.**


	31. Chapter 31 - Fire dancer

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **A/N: Here is another chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one. As usual, I own none of RWBY or Puella Magi franchise and I don't possess enough worldly possession for a successful and profitable lawsuit, the usual disclaimer and so on. (Can't believe I have to say all that. Lol)**

 **Chapter 31 – Fire dancer**

Beacon faculty housing

After yesterday's announcement to evacuate the city, many of the foreign students from Atlas, Mistral and Vacuo began to leave. With the Vital festival cancelled, they have no reason to stay and with tension rising in all four kingdom, each kingdom decided to consolidate their defence against the massive Grimm horde.

Even with all those events happening, it didn't effect the Puella Magi, team RWBY, team JNPR and along with many other teams in Beacon. Many have decided to stay and help fortify the defence of the city, some chose to help with the evacuation of the citizens. At this very moment, the Puella Magi along with Weiss and Blake are spending times together. Although one could still feel the icy chill from Weiss, she decided to stay amicable, in the end it was impossible for Weiss to stay angry when she has Bebe to cuddle up to.

Blake was curious about the world the Puella Magi came from and was having a discussion with Mami.

A little while later, team JNPR came over, but they threw Ren and Jaune out for a girl's only group. Much to Jaune's distress and Weiss's delight. At this very moment, Sayaka, Kyoko along with Pyrrha and Nora are playing Remnant the Battle in a loud and boisterous fashion.

It was a very lively setting, it was loud and cheerful... and very much to Qrow's distress, as the girls were partying in his house at Beacon, first thing in the morning with a brewery induced migraine and hangover.

"What the hell are you all doing in MY room!?" Qrow roared in anger, which also was a bad idea as it cause intense pain to bloom in his head.

"Wat? Cant ya tell? We're keeping ya company. Normally ya halfta pay for stuff like tat." Kyoko said as she move her Vacuo troop across the board while eating a croissant.

"We all know Qrow can be quite a perv. Remember his stories, he always check out the bar maid's chest and rear." Sayaka said as she looked at the card in her hands.

"Oh! Bebe knows! Qrow call them ass and tits." Bebe shouted while in Weiss's lap.

"Bebe! Those are bad words. Don't let the bad man teach you those nasty words." Weiss admonished Bebe while glaring at Qrow.

Qrow would have returned the glare if not for the pounding headache and the hellish situation he woke up in. he still wondered if this was some sort of alcohol induced nightmare.

"Mami... why are they here? Why are you here? Why my place!" Qrow really hope Mami would give him a straight answer.

"Oh my, I guess I should have told you first. This is an Intervention. We're going to help you stop drinking." Mami said with a bright smile.

Qrow had a few very carefully chosen words for this, but he need a drink first. He reached for his flask in the pocket and found nothing. He reached for the hidden pocket, then emergency supply cache. Nothing there! He literally teleported across the room to all the hidden places that he stashed his supply. There was nothing there at all.

Qrow began to sweat profusely. "Mami! Didn't you promise me you will NEVER stop me from drinking!" Qrow growled.

"Mami didn't do anything Yo! I hid all ya booze, n A gotta say tat's a lot ta booze." Kyoko said as she devoured her croissant.

"Why?" Qrow was reaching for his scythe.

"Because Ruby need an upstanding father to take care of her." Sayaka said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, and do try and keep this place clean. I swear your laundry has a life of it's own."

"Ya! It tried ta run away when Sayaka was gonna chuck it in ta washing machine." Kyoko laughed.

"EWWW!" Both Pyrrha and Weiss said in disgust.

Qrow then took a look at his bed room, then all the other rooms. His jaw almost hit the floor. It looked like an army of cleaner had sweep through his house and gave it a complete face lift. He almost didn't recognise it.

"You guys cleaned up my place!?" Qrow said in disbelief.

"To be truthful, it was a pigsty. It was easy enough to sort out when you use magic." Mami said with a proud smile.

"You cleaned up my place!?" Qrow said again.

"I think you broke him." Blake commented.

"AWW and I didn't even use my hammer." Nora pouted.

Qrow snapped himself out of his shock state. "Mami! You know why I need my booze. If I sober up, you're all in..."

"Qrow. I gave you a luck charm, remember. It will cancel out your bad luck, please trust me on that." Mami said with a kind smile.

"Man, Ya a 'lucky' guy ain't ya. Now ta's a pun!" What Kyoko had just said also resulted in Qrow's door being kicked down.

"Hey! Only I get to do puns..." Yang shouted as she kicked the door down "SMACK!" Yang was then interrupted as Kyoko threw the board game right into her face.

"HEY!" Sayaka, Nora and Pyrrha shouted as their game was ruined.

"Why don't ya and the other perv stay outside YA! It's girls only with ta exception of Qrow." Kyoko yelled at Yang.

"Oh that is it! I challenge you to a duel!" Yang shouted as she jumped back onto her feet.

"Oh YA! Bring it on Ya perv! I'm gonna enjoy tis!" Kyoko shouted back.

Before Qrow could get a single word out, everyone left except for Mami, who stood beside him.

"Shall we." Mami said as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Mami... I really need those drink. I don't want anyone hurt over my..."

Mami placed a finger over Qrow's lips. "Please. Just trust me this one time. As long as you carry that charm with you, you will always have control over your 'semblance'. I can swear my soul on it."

Qrow sighed, he knew better then to argue with Mami. He was in such a distracted state, he didn't even notice the scandalous whisper as he walked arm in arm with Mami, and they just left his house.

(Line break)

Beacon's open air duelling arena

What happened between Yang and Kyoko were brutal, it cannot be call a duel or a fight. What happened were so cruel and devastating, the universe itself refused to record such event ever happened.

Or perhaps the one who was suppose to record the fight gave up recording such event when Yang was handed her ass on a silver plater, then a golden plater, then a platinum plater, rinse and repeat this a dozen time and even the creator himself decided to chuck the transcript into the nearest trash bin.

Kyoko had the biggest smile on her face as she sat on the prone Yang's back while eating a bucket of Vale's Colonel fried chicken.

"With... all... my... HATE!" Yang growled from her prone position.

It just so happened that Goodwitch was over seeing the fight. "Now children. Can anyone tell me what Miss Xiao Long did wrong."

Jaune raised his hand. "Pick a fight she has no chance of winning?"

"Using her face to block the flat end of the spear." Pyrrha added.

"Allowing her opponent to get behind her and receive multiple attack on her Gluteus Maximus." Ren tried to be polite.

"They should have aimed for the legs! And break them!" Nora shouted and everyone tuned her out. Everyone except Kyoko.

"A'll do tat next time." Kyoko then drank a can of coke that went with the chicken.

"I... hate... you... all!" Yang growled tiredly.

"You know firecracker, maybe you should stop screaming and yelling when you attack someone. Also try not rushing head first into an attack." Qrow said with a chuckle.

"Well Yang is never really a technique fighter, she is more of a rush in, tank and bash their face in type. She barely follows formation in a team fight." Weiss said as she fed Bebe a slice of cheese.

"Help if you don't make dirty joke in the middle of the fight." Blake added her piece.

"It... was... suppose... to... make... her... slip..." Yang groaned.

"Fufu, you cannot make Kyoko angry with dirty joke, and she hardly ever slip up in a fight due to anger or embarrassment." Mami said with a chuckle.

Kyoko grind the butt end of her spear onto Yang's head. "Hear dat, Ya still need a lot more training before ya can take me on."

Yang growled as she found her second wind, she rise with a roar, which Kyoko easily evaded with her bucket of fried chicken. Her energetic revival lasted all of five seconds before she began to wobble left then right.

"Easy there firecracker, that ain't a recovery move." Qrow kept Yang standing by her shoulder.

"...Uncle Qrow. I need you to do me a favour." Yang said with determination.

Qrow laughed. "Sure, what is it? Firecracker."

"Beat up Kyoko for me." Yang asked shamelessly.

"Oh man! Now that is shameless." Sayaka said with laughter.

"But not a bad idea, to be truthful." Mami added.

"Huh?" Qrow and everyone said in confusion.

"Hey! Wait a dang second. Ya agreeing with idiot there?" Kyoko said in amazement.

"Qrow is a close combat specialist and so are you. Out of all of us, you are the foremost in weapon combat, if you use your illu..." Mami tried to finish.

"Ain't happening. Ya know how I feel about tat power, don't ya ever bring tat up again." Kyoko interrupted.

"I-I'm sorry. I was out of line. I don't mean to bring up bad memories." Mami apologised.

Qrow was gob smacked, this was one of the few times he saw Mami sincerely apologising to anyone, but he wondered what that was all about.

"Ya thx, but ya right. Tat was hardly an exercise fighting blond and clumsy."

"Hey!" Yang yelled in indignation.

Kyoko ignored Yang and continued. "Let's have a real fight, mano o mano, let's see if ya as infamous as ya say ya are." Kyoko had a massive grin on her face as she walked towards Qrow, she put down her bucket of fried chicken.

"Sure thing kid. Mami is a bad match for me because of those damn ribbons. I might stand a chance against you." Qrow said as he drew his weapon.

Kyoko's smile grew ever larger, in a blink of an eye Kyoko vanished, leaving only a small crater on the ground. Within the next moment Qrow's sword collided with Kyoko's spear. Qrow gritted his teeth as shock wave blasted from the impact of their weapon, he almost swore as he felt the power from that one attack.

"Ya. Forgot ta tell ya, when Mami and I fought. It was a draw." Kyoko had a blood thirsty smile as she spun and brought her spear across in a horizontal slash.

Which was blocked by Qrow, his eyes held an inner red glow, a wide smile plastered on his face. "Then I best not hold back." Qrow shifted his whole body forward, then invaded Kyoko's space. Their weapon still locked, but Qrow had a hand free which he used to throw a punch. Kyoko evaded with a back flip, one hand struck the ground to create inertia for greater distance, she landed farther away.

"Ha! Ya pretty strong for an old drunk! Let's dance!" With a single kick to the ground, Kyoko leaped back into the fray.

"Better then being a glutton! Seriously! Where did all those food go anyway!?" Qrow yelled right back as he parried the first attack.

Flash of sparks ignited across the battle field, sudden explosion of displace air and disturbed dust erupted everywhere when sword met spear. Both combatant move at inhuman speed, two red blur exchanging blows at super sonic speed.

"Got cha!" Kyoko yelled as her spear bend at an impossible angle and went straight for Qrow. The spear almost had a mind of it's own.

Without even looking, Qrow bend at an almost impossible angle and evaded the attack.

"What da hey!?" Kyoko yelled in disbelief.

"You can thank Mami for that one. Being constantly tied up in ribbons made me more aware of sneak attack as well as being more flexible." Qrow said as he twist and turned away from Kyoko's segmented spear.

"O-Oh m-my God. I-I didn't know uncle Qrow and Mami was like that.. I-I better tell Rube..." Yang said as she pulled out her scroll.

"For the love of... Qrow! You cannot fraternise with a Maiden! I thought you would have learned after the first time!" Glynda groaned with anger.

"Will you all STOP coming to a wrong conclusion! There is nothing going on between me and Mami! Yang! I swear if you text Ruby, I will paint Bumblebee pink and hunt down every last stash of booze you have in Beacon!" Qrow threatened, which also resulted in Glynda giving Yang the third degree.

"If ya all done with da comedy act, Qrow n I got some fighting ta do." Kyoko said as her segmented spear danced around her, creating a cocoon of chain and steel.

"Guess I better take things up a notch." Qrow then flicked a switch on his weapon, his sword transformed into a scythe.

Kyoko smiled. "So ya gonna take this seriously. It's bout time!" A storm of steel shafts and chains hurtled towards Qrow, their numbers and volumes increased as they got closer.

Instead of freezing in shock at the sheer mass heading towards him, Qrow moved like lightning, a whirlwind of scythe blade clashed and battered away infinite numbers of steel shaft. Each recoil build up momentum after momentum.

"If all ya do is defend, ya gonna be worn out, A can do tis all day!" Kyoko said with cheek.

With a blast from his scythe, Qrow cleared a distance. "The I better use this special move. I was originally saving this for Mami. But you will do."

Kyoko laughed. "then A shoulda feel honoured." Kyoko took an offensive stance. "Come at me bro!"

Blake whispered to Weiss. "Is it just me, or did that sound very perverted?"

"Just you. Those Ninjas of love are rotting your brain." Weiss whispered back.

Qrow replaced his bullet cartridge with specially labelled one. He took a deep breath, then entered a heightened zone of combat awareness. Time slowed to a crawl as his brain processed information at a ridiculous rate. He could only hold this state for a handful of seconds, but it would be enough.

He pulled the trigger with his special cartridges. There was no bullet for inflicting injury, instead it fired an enormous blank blast, just under the thresh hold of what his weapon could handle. It gave Qrow an even greater speed boost and inertia.

As Qrow flew at break neck speed at Kyoko, she smirked, then launched her extended and multiplying segmented spear.

Crimson light filled Qrow's iris as he pulled the trigger again and spun his scythe in a deadly arc, blade met chain. Kyoko's eyes widened in shock as the chain was cleanly cut through. Another blast from Qrow's weapon saw him cut through a dozen chain links, then another saw even more cut clean through. Qrow turned into a tornado of crimson light and silver blade.

Within moments, Kyoko segmented spear lay in pieces. Qrow charged right for her, Kyoko smiled as a wall of spears erupted from the ground just in front of her, blocking the deadly scythe from even touching her.

"Dammit!" Qrow shouted as he leaped back from Kyoko. "Just how many tricks do you Puella Magi have up your sleeve!?"

"Pfhaa. More then ya think." Kyoko stretched out her hand towards her broken weapon. A red glow covered every shaft and fragment, then with a simple command, it reformed back to how it was. Brand new and without a scratch. The spear flew back into Kyoko's hand.

"But gotta hand it ta ya, that was an awesome move ya got. Ya probably be able ta take out mid tier Puella Magi with tat, but against someone like me..." Kyoko pointed her spear at Qrow. "Ya don't stand a chance."

"Qrow, I think it will be best to use your semblance at this point." Mami shouted in a joyous tone.

Now that Qrow thought about it, no one had suffered the effect of his semblance, not even Kyoko. Could it be that he needs to will his semblance to work?

Qrow realized he had nothing to lose by trying, then focused on making his semblance work on Kyoko. The effect was immediate as a rectangular pot of plants smashed on top of Kyoko's head.

Silence reigned as carrots, dirt and fragments of said pot fell onto the floor, a distant cries of lost snack from Velvet could be heard.

"Ya know, I was gonna go easy on ya. Don't wanna make ya lose face n all tat." Kyoko said with a deep crimson aura.

That day Qrow realized how dark a light less tunnel look like as he also began to notice how angry Kyoko was at him.

"Ya think what I did ta the blond idiot was bad, just wait..."

"Splat!" Something wet and slimy hit Kyoko's face.

"Nooo! My salmon!" Blake cried as a strange wind threw her favourite snack into Kyoko's face.

That day Qrow saw light in that long dark tunnel, which turn out to be a flamethrower.

Kyoko peeled the fish product from her face, then threw it on the floor, much to Blake's distress at the waste of suck divine food. Everyone turned pale white when they saw Kyoko's eyes, that was the eyes of someone promising a brutal and most violent death.

"Kyoko, calm down. I didn't know that was going to happen, I swear on..." Qrow said as he backs away.

"Save ya prayer for ta after life! Ya dead!" Kyoko yelled as she charged.

However that soon changed as Kyoko quickly swerved left and avoided a fiery collision with a bike that just fell from the sky.

"Holy Moly! Did you see that!? The wind just picked that bike up and chuck it at that girl!" Some bystander yelled from the distance.

"NOOOOO!" Yang cried with rivers of tears. "BUMBLEBEE!" It turned out it was Yang's bike that was smashed up and on fire.

"What the..." Kyoko just about to swear.

"Kyoko! Watch out!" Sayaka yelled.

Kyoko dodged just in time as a car smashed down where she once stood.

"My Regalia!" Professor Port cried out in the distance.

"Qrow! You can stop now!" Mami shouted in worry.

"I-I don't know how! This never happened before!" Qrow said in panic.

It was no surprise that Qrow did not know how to stop this rather unique phenomenon, for one needed to exist in the higher plane of existence to even know about some of the obscure law that the creator has set down since the dawn of time. And one such cosmic law was that all Lancer class have extreme bad luck.

It was not uncommon for Lancer to lose in game of chance, or being kicked in the face by a disgruntle donkey, or having seagull and other unpleasant fowl flying into your face while riding a mount. So much so that it became a tradition to carry a sword or a dagger or even a ice pick as your 'main' weapon and your enormous lance as a 'secondary' weapon. Only the truly fool hardy carry just their spear or announce spear as their main weapon.

Of course when such an unlucky class met with spell or hex of ill fortune or omen, the effect can be rather dramatic and devastating to all those that happened to be close by. As they are all about to find out.

Kyoko found out she literally has no time going after Qrow as she spend those time plus overtime dodging raining cats and dogs, which thankfully are made of stone and pottery.

"Stop! Stop! My collections!" Glynda cried as her cat and dog potteries smashed into thousands of pieces.

"Quick! Get me drunk! Yang got a stash in the fountain!" Qrow yelled at Glynda.

"You pick now of all time..." Glynda yelled back.

"Alcohol stops my semblance! Just do it!" Qrow interrupted.

Glynda whipped out her riding crop, then pulled bottles of wine and vodkas from the fountain. They flew towards Qrow, he snatched one out from mid air then chug the vodka.

"Holy shit!" Kyoko screamed as she dove from a fancy looking Bullhead from crushing her, the explosion blew her across the courtyard.

"Oh dear god! That was Winter's personal Bullhead!" Weiss said in disbelief.

"Hey! Peeps! Can we focus on saving ma ass! YA!" Kyoko shouted as she ran.

Sound of something groaning then suddenly breaking could be heard across all of Beacon.

"The cone! Watch out for the cone!" Sayaka shouted.

"Cone!?" Kyoko said as a shadow loomed over her, she looked up and saw the cone shape roof of Beacon's highest tower falling towards her. "Oh frack me!" Kyoko shouted as she ran with all her might.

An almighty boom shook the entire ground as the massive structure slammed down where Kyoko was.

Everyone except for Qrow were stumped by what happened. Qrow could say nothing as he passed out from drinking Yang's entire stash in two minutes flat.

"Don't just stand there! Help her!" Sayaka shouted in panic.

"Am fine! That was ta damn close!" Kyoko said as she emerged from the dust cloud, she was covered in dust and grime.

Mami sighed in relief. "All well that ends well. Let's all get something to eat, shall we."

Everyone looked at Mami as if she grew a second head. Well all except for an unconscious Qrow and a comatose Goodwitch. Mami glanced towards Goodwitch then pointed towards the exit.

"What a great idea! I know a great place that does killer pasta. Let's go!" Weiss got the message and basically told everyone to run for it while Goodwitch was still out.

Meanwhile at the highest tower of Beacon, Ozpin felt the cold breeze from his roofless office. His coffee machine crushed along with his premium coffee beans.

"This is coming out of Qrow's pay check." Ozpin said with a twitch under his right eye.

 **A/N: And done. Next chapter we are going for the big battles along with Homura coming into this fic. Yes, ladies and gentlemen. Homura will make a whole and complete appearance. So until next time.**

 **Now onto the review.**

 **Student: You got most of them. I will just aim for things I'm not planning to do. Summer Rose, best I stick with we don't know what happened ten years ago. Rooster teeth already threw more then a few wrench into most peeps fanfic by having Raven being the Maiden, I won't be surprise if they threw another wrench like Salem was an evil entity that hijack living bodies, and the person that got possess happen to be Summer Rose.**

 **As for the Incubator's revelation. I only limit this to the Adam and Ilia, you will find out why in later chapter, there really is no point adding more people to the same revelation. I'm sure you will have more to add when some really big revelation come into focus, but you will have to wait and see.**

 **Ultima-owner: Maybe... maybe not. Tune in to find out.**


	32. Chapter 32 – Spiral of Sin

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **Chapter 32 – Spiral of Sin**

 **A/N: This is a extra long chapter, the prelude to the massive conflict that will span many chapters. Sorry this took some time to publish, hope this chapter will make the wait worth while.**

The following day after that disastrous day, know as the 'Day of the Qrow'. Many mourned for their lost love one.

Yang buried Bumblebee in a makeshift grave howling in grief, which put a pack of Beowulf to shame.

Professor Port cried a single tear as his beloved Regalia was lowered into the earth.

Glynda stoically scattered the remains of her collections of pottery cats and dogs, those she was unable to put back together.

Ozpin erected a monument for his favourite and hard working coffee machine, it has earned it's place next to the heroic huntsmen of the past, since none of them could serve a coffee to save their lives.

Qrow had chosen to go underground and went into hiding, as a certain Winter Schnee sought vengeance for the death of her Hello Kitty plushy, that just so happen to be in her personal Bullhead.

Of course Qrow being Qrow, his escape did not go exactly as planned.

"So this is where you been for the past two days." Qrow said to Taiyang while tied to a chair.

"It seem your sister, my wife saw fit to punish me for making her think I slept with Summer and have Ruby as the result. She made it very clear that I've hurt her feelings." Tai answered.

"And all this has to do with me because...?" Qrow prodded.

"Qrow, it's not just Raven that was here, she and Yang tagged teamed my sorry ass. I had to tell her about you and Summer, along with why I was looking after Summer and Ruby after your break up." Taiyang groused.

"Dammit Tai! We agreed to..."

"A bit difficult when everyone found out! It's time to come clean, even if that Incubator didn't reveal our secret, we would've eventually have to tell Ruby and Yang. You didn't really want to take this to the grave... did you?" Taiyang asked.

"Oh brother dearest would've done exactly just that." Raven said as she entered the room.

"Hello Raven, nice place you got. Away from prying eyes. Completely hidden and off the grid. Great place to lay low after that stunt you pulled in that meeting with the furry rat." Qrow said with heavy sarcasm.

"Wait what did I miss?" Taiyang asked.

"Come now brother. All the Clans' has the right to know. The Maidens has been with us since the beginning. They all have the right to know a Goddess is among us."

Raven pulled up a chair. "Besides, what's done is done, and I heard you needed a place to lay low after what happened yesterday. Yang is still very upset because of you."

"Qrow. What did you do to my daughter?" Taiyang said with a dangerous tone.

Before Qrow could answer. "His semblance trashed her bike, along with numerous personal properties and Beacon tower itself. I hear Ozpin felt the breeze through his office."

"You did what!" Taiyang shouted.

"It was an accident! I didn't know..."

"Okay! Enough!" Raven interrupted. "Now brother dearest." Qrow felt goosebumps all over his body. "You and I are going to have a long, long talk about Summer, about Ruby, and most of all about family."

"Oh! That is rich coming..." Raven shoved an apple into Qrow's mouth, then tied a cloth around his head along with the apple. "Mmmmpff! Mfffphhh!"

"That's better. Now you are going to listen to everything I have to say"

Qrow glanced towards Taiyang and gave him an inquisitive look.

"If you're thinking how bad this can get, wait till she breaks out the vodka and reach the sixth hour mark of her speech."

Qrow began to think it might have been better to face the music back at Beacon, he wasn't wrong six hours later.

(Line break)

Vale's coffee store

"Is there nothing we can say to convince you and the others to leave Vale?" Ozpin said with exasperation. Ironwood and Goodwitch stood at his side.

"No. this is where Homura will most likely make her appearance. The Incubator will see to that, and this is where we will make our stand." Mami said while sipping her coffee, Bebe by her side eating a slice of cheesecake.

"Miss Tomoe, please reconsider this. The number of Grimm heading for Vale are incalculable, surely you must understand why retreat is the best option." Glynda argued.

"Atlas can provide the best protection for you and your friends. We can..." Ironwood interjected.

Mami held up her hand, a motion for silence. "I appreciate all your concerns and offer of safe haven, but all of us agree that we will make out stand here." Before anyone could argue further against her. "And we intend to win."

Ozpin looked Mami in the eyes, he was searching for any sign of hesitation. "I see. If you change your mind, you know where to find us." Ozpin sighed.

"Ozpin!" Glynda yelled in disbelief.

"They made their decision, Glynda. We must respect that." Ozpin turned to Mami. "Although I am curious, what are you and everyone else plan to do now?"

"We will spend our time together with Ruby and our friends. We still have a few days before the Grimm arrive." Mami wiped the cream from Bebe's mouth. "We will treasure every moment of those time together, while we still can."

"I see. Then I wish you all the best." Ozpin stood up then held out his hand. "It has been a pleasure meeting you, Mami Tomoe."

Mami shook his hand. "Like wise. Ozpin."

(Line break)

"Is my hair okay? No wait! My cloth is not too yellow is it? How is my teeth?" Yang fretted.

"Dammit Yang! You're fine! You're making this sound like a date! We're only visiting Ruby!" Weiss growled with annoyance.

Blake sighed. "She's been like this all morning. She's actually acting more like Ruby then herself." Blake said as she flipped through her book.

"I can't help it! I'm really worried, what if she hates me. What if she want nothing to do with me any more! What if she drop out of Beacon because of me! Then she will leave home, live by herself in a a strange place. Oh my God! What if some strange guy..." Yang was hyperventilating at this point.

"Yang! STOP! Everything will be alright. Stop freaking out on us!" Weiss shouted.

"Right! Right!... The guy will do this and that to her! RUBY!" Yang was freaking out big time. That was until Blake knocked some sense into her by hitting the back of head with her book.

"Quit it! We're here by the way." Blake said, which caused Yang to scramble behind Weiss, much to her displeasure.

Meanwhile within the entrance to Black Mountain clinic at the reception area, all the Puella Magi, plus Kyo and Yuki looked left then right, left then right. Why you ask? They were following the nervous pacing of one Ruby Rose as she walked from one end of the reception to the other at sonic speed.

"What am I going to do!? I said such mean thing to Yang... to sis. What if she hates me now. What if we can't live together any more. Does that mean I need a new team! A new place to live!? What if they kick me out of Beacon! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Ruby said in rapid pace laced with nervousness.

Sayaka nudge Kyoko. "Uhh, shouldn't we stop her?"

"Na, it's like watching ta train wreck. All A need tis popcorn." Kyoko said with a grin.

Madoka was at a lost on what to say as she watched Ruby continue her pacing. Bebe meanwhile munched on a slice of cheese. Mami just sighed at them all.

Kyo groaned. "Aren't you just worrying too much? From what Madoka told us, you got a pretty good relationship with your sister, unlike us."

Yuki glanced at Kyo. "I agree. I am sure everything will be fine between you two, Miss Rose."

"But-But-But! This never happen before! It is the first time I had such a big argument with sis... I mean Yang. Aaarrrgh! I don't know which one to pick! You two got any advice? You both got doctor Iris as your older sister." Ruby was panicking even more now.

Kyo and Yuki looked towards each other. "Our sister is a bad example of older sibling." Yuki said.

Kyo followed up. "She's more like a ruthless dictator that rules over us with an iron fist, which is literal in some cases."

"Remember that time she caught that pervert." Yuki added.

"You mean that guy she hanged upside down, water tortured in the lake, drag behind a motorbike, burn his earlobe with a zippo..." Kyo listed.

"Oh my God! Is your sister a gangster!?" Ruby said with fear.

"No no no! She used to be the leader of a gangster called the Red Butterfly." Kyo said with haste, which did not assure anyone.

"Look, there is nothing to worry about. Sis really mellowed out over the years, she is a lot..."

"You old bastard!" Sound of glass smashing, along with something heavy slammed onto the floor above them. "How dare you go through my laundry!"

Yuki sighed. "Forget everything I said."

"I think I will feel much safer outside." Ruby said as she walked without looking, she ran face first into someone's bust.

"Hey! Watch..." A familiar voice said. Ruby looked up into lavender eyes, there was a moment of silence as Yang and Ruby stood facing each other.

"Hey..." Ruby muttered nervously, but with determination, Ruby pushed on. "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't m-mean..."

Ruby was then interrupted as Yang gave her a near bone crushing hug. "I-It's okay. I-I miss you so much." Yang cried, which in turn made Ruby tear up.

"Maaa... tis is getting ta mushy far me." Kyoko said with annoyance.

"Kyoko... are you crying?" Sayaka said with bewilderment.

"It's just da rain, I ain't crying ova tis mushy stuff, Ya!" Kyoko said with a glimmer of tears in her eyes.

"...uhhh. It doesn't rain inside the clinic." Kyo pointed out the obvious.

"Well it bloody well does now! KAY!" Kyoko yelled with bright red face.

Beside Kyoko's small outburst of emotion, much to her embarrassment. Yang and Ruby reacquainted after the Incubator's revelation, they had a lot of catching up to do.

As for everyone else, they decided to give the sisters some time alone to catch up and went about doing their own thing.

(Line break)

Over the days until the Grimm horde arrive, the city of Vale gradually became more and more empty, the city were almost completely abandon, a day before the horde arrival. The one that stayed behind were the Puella Magi, military personnel from Vale and Atlas, along with teams of huntsmen that had volunteered to stay.

Over those days before the city was completely abandon by it's civilian population, team RWBY along with all the Puella Magi had as much fun as they possibly could have. They spend their days as good friends does. They went out for meals, movie, amusement park, game arcade, among many other activities.

They became the best days in Ruby's life, for her every day were wonderful, fun and unforgettable. It was the sweetest and most angelic days of them all.

But in the end, the city gradually shut down and the family of the Black Mountain clinic were one of the last group to leave.

"Nurse Kaname, is there nothing I can say to make you come with us?" Doctor Iris said emotionally.

Madoka shook her head with a sad smile. "My place is here. My friends and I will stop the Grimm... we talked about this, even thought I'm scared. I need to do this."

"Madoka..." Iris wanted to say more, but she knew Madoka needed to do this.

"Sis, this is her choice. Unlike us she has the power to push those Grimm back." Yuki said kindly.

Iris nodded, she took out the house key then gave it to Madoka, much to her bewilderment.

"Take this key and promise me that you will come out of this alive and return this to me." Iris said sternly, but the tears in her eyes betrayed her.

"I will. I promise." Madoka said with a smile.

"Goodbye Madoka." The Black family said their farewell as they departed with the last group of evacuee.

(Line break)

Forgotten location near Mountain Glenn

At the edge of Mountain Glenn stood an abandoned cathedral, or at least it was abandon until recently. A large group of Grimm congregated at this location, thousands surrounded the cathedral. They were part of her escorts, the sea of black, white and glowing amber eyes parted way to the entrance of the building. Salem along with Dr Watts, Hazel and Tyrian made their way into the interior of the dilapidated building.

"This is the relic?" Salem said with disgust as she gaze upon the mural of a faceless angel, the renowned Atlas angel.

"If this is a joke, it will cost you your head, Watts." Hazel growled in anger.

"If the mistress wishes, I can kill him then smash this abomination... Yes I can, I will." Tyrian ranted. The past month had not been kind to him, the lack of killing flesh and blood people along with a humiliating defeat had driven the scorpion Faunus farther into madness. At this point, he was willing to kill anyone.

Watts ignored all but Salem. "It is nothing more then a triggering mechanism. The 'Relic' is something else as a whole. Something far more." Watts said cryptically as the Incubator sat before the mural.

"How do we make it whole?" Salem asked.

"By offering the captured Maidens' power before the mural, it will do the rest." Watts explained.

"This had better work." Hazel threatened.

Four Beringel entered the cathedral, then took up guard position at Salem's command. "We need the relic to ensure our total victory over those anomalies. I want them to know true despair as I wield this weapon along with my army of Grimm. I want them to know there are no such thing as hope."

Watts took out four purple egg shape dust crystal, all framed in golden effigies. He laid them before the mural.

"And it will be as you wish, Ma'am." Watts said with a hidden smile as the four soul gems reacted.

The four soul gems floated up in mid air, then converge before the mural at chest level. Then as one they merged with each other into one single soul gem.

A massive pulse of power erupted from the now single soul gem. This eruption of power did not physically effect those nearby in any ordinary way. No one was flung from their spot, no sound assailed them. Not even the sense of unease was felt.

However, what it did do was distort reality itself. The world around the soul gem changed drastically, the roof of the cathedral opened up into a massive spiralling spire with the broken moon in full view. The massive twisted and impossible structure materialized as if it had always been there.

Salem and her entire Grimm escort were in this otherworldly structure. The mural vanished and before them stood... a five storey doll house with it's glass panels facing them.

Everyone with the exception of Watts and the Incubator were surprised by the change before them. A song in an unknown language began to echo within the building along with the echoing footsteps of a marching army. Even the Grimm became unnerved when faceless surreal dolls assembled before the doll house.

Each of those dolls wore purple, black and white uniform, they wore tall black furry hats, red frame glasses. They wielded strangely shape pure black spear. The dolls had a feminine form and was rather short compare to a fully grown human.

They formed up with military precision and stance. There were hundreds before Salem and her escort. Salem could not shake the feeling this was once a long forgotten army. An army of a long lost civilization.

A single glass panel lit up with light, there was someone within that doll house. A young girl of fourteen with long black hair down to her waist, she wore an all black dress with black veil, her purple colour iris barely visible.

The mural was up there with the girl, the girl's hand gently caressed the mural's face, she completely ignored Salem and her escort.

Hazel looked around frantically, he scan for position, number of enemies and most importantly, an exit strategy. He growled unhappily as he and his mistress were flung literally into the unknown and possibly enemy territory. It was then he noticed Watts did not look worried at all, in fact he was smiling.

"You knew! You knew this was going to happen! What have you done!?" Hazel shouted, drawing the attention of Salem and Tyrian.

"Fascinating is it not. To think human kind has such potential to reshape reality as we know it, and all this are born from her obsession and desire." Watts said in admiration.

"You knew all along what we are dealing with. You... told the mistress that you knew little. You lied to our Goddess." Tyrian cackled, and not in a good way.

Salem gestured for Tyrian and Hazel to stop. "Watts... did you betray me. Did you not swear to serve me till the end of your days."

"Betray you? I never truly served you in the first place." Watts replied.

Salem was the picture of calm as she held Tyrian and Hazel back. "And who do you serve? Ozpin. Atlas, Mistral or some no name human? It matters not. Hazel."

"I've been wanting to do this since I met you Watts." Hazel cracked his knuckles, then made his move on Watts.

However, before Hazel could take another step, a burly hand grabbed Hazel's arm, he looked in confusion as a Beringel stopped him. Salem looked equally confused as the horde of Grimm growled at them.

"They were right, you really are a failure, my dear Salem." Watts said with his back to his three former colleague.

Salem looked around at each Grimm, she tried to reassert her command over them, but was rebuffed at every attempt. "What have you done!? How did you take them from me!" Salem snarled angrily. She never felt so humiliated or powerless in her entire existence.

That confusion increased when Watts turned his head to look at them. Salem hissed sharply when she saw Watts's eyes. Glowing amber iris with black sclera, black veins were also visible around his eyes.

"Now I must kindly ask you all to behave yourself, for we are in the presence of an individual that has lived even before the creation of Remnant." Watts turned his attention to the girl in black veil that was looking down at all of them. "It is a pleasure to have finally met you, Miss Homura Akemi."

Homura looked down at them all with disinterest, all except for one. "To think there are human deprave enough to work with your kind, even knowing your true nature and what you have done to this world. You have certainly found yourself a useful tool, Incubator." she said hauntingly.

'What!?' Salem thought with confusion, it infuriated her that this girl had looked down on her... No, she didn't even acknowledge her. First it was Watts's betrayal, now this!? What could possibly happen next!

'It has been a long time, has it not? Homura Akemi. I'm glad to see you whole once again.' Incubator's 'voice' echoed in everyone's head, which left Salem speechless.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am doctor Arthur Watts. I am the one that has facilitated in your return to Remnant. And I bring good tidings with my business partner."

'For a human, doctor Watts is the most logical I've ever met, our mutual agreement benefited each other over the decades. If not for the good doctor here, your return would have taken much longer.' The Incubator said with glee.

Salem could not believe what she was hearing, she was betrayed by Watts over a cat! this Incubator! Salem was beyond infuriated. She was furious!

"Tyrian, be a dear and bring me that girl's head." If their goal revolve around this Homura Akemi. All she has to do was remove this infuriating chess piece.

"As you command, my Goddess." Tyrian said as he beheaded the Beringel next to him in a flash.

Tyrian jumped and leaped from one structure to the next with supreme acrobatic grace and unbelievable speed, within the span of a few seconds he was almost upon Homura Akemi, his wrist blades ready to decapitate the girl with a scissor attack.

If Tyrian had spend even one second to look around, he might have noticed something was very wrong. None of the Grimm interrupted him, neither did those weird faceless dolls, Watts and the Incubator did not show any reaction to his sudden attack. The only thing that happened during this short period of time was Homura Akemi glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

Just as Tyrian was about to punch though the glass panel and take the girl's life, insane cackle that was not his own erupted before him. Four doll like abomination suddenly appeared before him, their entire being possess surreal colour, strange inanimate eyes bore down on him, smiles filled with sharp pointed teeth directed at him. Their pitch black spear barred his way.

The doll Pride, Gloominess, Liar and Coldheartedness pushed against Tyrian, with a grunt he pushed off against them and kicked back, scattering the dolls as he fell towards the ground. Drop from such a small height was nothing for Tyrian, with a simple forward flip he would land on his feet, then he would carry out his Goddess's wish.

Except his feet never hit the ground, an explosion of blood erupted from his stomach and mouth as four pitch black spears pierced his back and exited out of his abdomen. Tyrian choked on his blood as those insane cackle came from behind, just below him.

Those same four dolls emerged from his shadow, each held a spear that pierced him. Tyrian could not understand how this was possible!? He could still feel his aura at full strength, those spear had bypassed his aura.

Before Tyrian could cry out for help, the dolls sang. "Fort! Da! Fort! Da! Fort! Da!"

Tyrian's body began to twist in strange angles and rotation, his head gone clockwise, his body turned anti-clockwise, each of his limbs twisting and turning in their own directions, as the Clara dolls spun around him in a playful manner. Worse of all, he felt all this as his flesh and bones twist and break, then it all ended in a vicious implosion of himself. Tyrian ceased to be and all that was left was a puddle of blood.

Both Salem and Hazel blinked in surprise. They were not surprise at Tyrian's rather violent and gruesome death, but how quickly he was disposed off by this Homura Akemi, who barely acknowledge Tyrian's existence.

"Time has not made you weaker. I will even dare say you have become even more powerful then you were before. But then again, this is to be expected, since you are on the verge of becoming a witch." The Incubator said with a pleased tone.

"Don't waste your breath." Homura said with a haughty tone. "I will never call Madoka for you. I will split myself up again to prevent whatever machination you have for Madoka."

"That will not be necessary, Miss Akemi." Watts took out a metallic sphere that floated above him. "For Miss Kaname is already here on Remnant."

The sphere projected holographic display above them, at Homura's eye level. A video recording of Madoka in school at the island of Patch displayed before her. It was followed by another screen showing Madoka shopping and laughing with friends, then another of Madoka working at a medical clinic, greeting patients with that ever radiant smile.

A single tear ran down Homura's cheek.

"Madoka." A single word filled with such longing and desire, it echoed through this strange place and it's inhabitants. Even the faceless dolls seemed to reflect their master's desire, as impossible as that may seen.

"Call out to her. I am certain if you call out to her, she will remember who she once was, what she is truly capable off. She can save you from becoming the thing you hate." The Incubator implored.

"Go before her Miss Akemi. Is it not your wish to be reunited with Miss Kaname, to be by her side, to live happily ever after. She is only a short distance away from here, in the city of Vale." Watts said with a victorious smile.

Homura appeared to be deep in thoughts. They thought she was considering their reasoning, their offer.

They were wrong.

"Why?" Homura glared at the Incubator . "Why go through the trouble of creating Remnant?" The Incubator gave no answer. "Why amass 'Dust' or should I say imperfect soul gem?" The Incubator moved to the highest point of this unnatural place. "Why did you spend two thousand years on something like this? Spending this amount of time and effort are illogical."

Salem looked at the Incubator with curiosity. The Incubator look towards the shattered moon.

Homura looked angrily at the silent Incubator. A revelation hit her as she looked towards the skies. The atmosphere changed instantly into one that came out of a nightmare.

"You want to capture Madoka!" Homura screamed in apocalyptic rage as all the glass panel shattered. Every faceless doll reacted instantly as they became hostile, they threw their pitch black spears at the Grimm horde, the Incubator, Watts, as well as Hazel and Salem.

The Incubator ran for cover. 'I am surprised you figure out our goal with only those clues, but I suspect you have been observing event unfolding even in your scattered state.'

Two shadows with spears skewered the Incubator before imploding and annihilating the critter. Watts commanded the Grimm to push back against the faceless dolls. The battle was fierce and grounded to a stalemate as dolls and Grimm tore into each other.

Hazel stabbed shards of Dust crystal into his arms, then dispatched three dolls with elemental fury. "Ma'am! Stay behind me."

"Hazel. When you get the chance, kill Watts. He must not leave alive!" Salem said venomously. Hazel nodded in agreement.

As the battle rage on, another Incubator appeared out of the shadow. 'To think you primitive being have achieve such an amazing evolutionary jump, it has really intrigue us. Imagine the amount of power such being as Madoka possess. Power to rewrite the law of the universe.' Namake the Laziness doll captured the Incubator in her grasp, before devouring the critter whole.

'It was not easy to convince the others, but after a long debate, they saw things my way. And so instead of just observing the Law of Cycle. We have decided to capture her.' Just as another Incubator finished it's monologue, Mie the Vanity doll smashed it away with a swing of her spear.

"Do you truly think your pitiful plan can capture Madoka and hold her here!?" Homura snarled.

'Truthfully, the probability of a successful capture is around ten percent. But it is worth a try. However the chance of holding her for a period of time to study her are around ninety nine percent.' The Incubator said as it evaded rain of pitch black spear.

'If we can study her, we will eventually understand the phenomenon known as Madoka. If we can understand her, then we can control her. In the end we will eventually capture her. Once we achieve that, we can do so much more then just halting entropy.' A ring of spear encircled the Incubator.

The battle became even more intense as dolls and Grimm fought, eventually the Grimm began to push back as Watts called on more Grimm to join in. The dolls also have their reinforcement, but not at the number the Grimm has. As the larger Grimm such as ancient death stalker and king Taijitu join the battle, the dolls were decimated at an alarming rate.

'This is so illogical, why are you resisting like this? You finally get to meet the one you've been waiting so long for. You get to be with her again. I thought you would be happy.' The Incubator said with bafflement.

"Happy? As you are now, you won't know this. The reason why I chose to become a magical girl was to save Madoka. I've always stood by that choice, and you used me against her..." The entire atmosphere filled with sudden dread.

"I am anything... BUT HAPPY." Spiderweb of blood red tears flowed from Homura's eyes.

Reality shuddered around Homura and all those nearby felt it. Black tar like fluid began to flood the floor, every Grimm began to roar and scream uncontrollably.

Watts instantly knew something was horribly wrong with the Grimm. The Grimms' are attracted to negative emotion, it draws them to the source of that negativity. But the current situation was unprecedented. The sheer weight of negativity could literally be felt by him. And it was not coming from Homura as from her person, it was coming from the entire structure. Now he knew without a doubt to be the witch's labyrinth that has crossed into the real world.

The Grimm trapped within this maelstrom of negativity with nothing to lash out at began to go into a terrifying frenzy, as they lashed out at anything close to them.

Salem screamed as the black tar touched her feet, indescribable dark and negative emotion invaded her thoughts. It was unlike anything she had ever encountered. It's depth, a darkness beyond the deepest black, and this was just a run-off.

With supreme effort on her part, Salem managed to force the foreign emotion away from her, she guarded her mind from the unnatural intrusion.

"Ma-am! Ma...am! Salem!" She snapped herself out of her confused state as Hazel yelled at her. "Are you alright?" He said in a gruff tone filled with concern.

"I am fine. We need to retreat at once." Hazel nodded in agreement.

Salem looked towards the girl known as Homura Akemi, the girl's eyes were closed in focus as reality shifted around her, the black tar were spreading rapidly from her. For once in her life, Salem felt genuine respect for this girl. If anyone could withstand such dark emotion, they have her respect.

'W-What are you doing!? A-Are you creating a curse! Do you have any idea what this will do to this world, do to Dust!' The Incubator shouted in real panic.

"Yes. This curse will corrupt the thing you call Dust. I will not let you do as you please with Madoka." Homura's voice echoed all around them.

'S-Stop this! Over fifty percent of this planet's core are made of Dust. If that is destroyed, the planet will collapse on itself. You will kill everyone on this planet. If not for them, then think about yourself. If you become a witch here on Remnant, a planet completely under our isolation field. The Law of Cycle cannot rescue you. You will be stuck here as a witch on a broken planet. You cannot possibly want that!' The Incubator pleaded frantically.

"Will you SHUT UP!" There was a resonance in Homura's voice. It was as if the whole labyrinth was shouting all at once.

It was then eerie white silhouette of Homura began to appear from the black tar, dozens upon dozens appeared. Some kneeled down and prayed, while some embraced each other lovingly, others reaching out to the skies. One name echoed from them.

"Madoka."

That were soon smothered by black silhouette of Homura, as they fell from the heavens'. They smashed into the white silhouette, obliterating it and anything close by, as many have found out when dozens of black silhouette rained down. Each laughing madly, cackled with twisted joy.

Grimm that were splashed by those dark silhouette began to dissolve rapidly, the previously dominating horde were reduced to a mere handful.

Watts knew the fight was lost, he had hope to subjugate Homura Akemi, then bring her to Madoka, but now a change of plan was needed, he would instead bring Madoka Kaname to Homura.

"Haven't forgotten about me, have you?" Watts ducked as Hazel swung his dust empowered fist at his head, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the kick.

Watts flew across the black tar floor from Hazel's vicious kick, which was followed up by Hazel throwing a massive piece of masonry at Watts, intending on crushing the traitor. However the satisfying sound of pulp flesh and crushing bones was not heard, there was no blood, just crushed masonry.

"Oh Hazel my good man, of course I did not forget about you. Be a good chap and keep them occupy." Watts said as he made his way towards the exit.

Hazel would have charged at Watts if not for three Beringel bearing down on him. Hazel snarled in frustration as he fought the Grimm with his bare hands.

"But you did forget about me. Dear Watts." Salem said as she rammed her hair pin into Watts's back, his Aura mysteriously shattered.

Watts screamed as he felt the sharp object in his back, then to his horror he felt the 'hair pin' wriggled and moved deeper into his body. Watts felt pain and revulsion as the 'hair pin' moved up along his spine.

"I see you can only control the Grimm that is within your sight." Salem gloated with a vicious smile.

Watts lost all feeling to his legs as the 'hair pin' severed the nerve to his legs. "What did you do to me!?" Watts said in panic.

"That is a very special Grimm I have created. A parasite that I was saving for dear Ozpin. But I think you have truly earned my wrath to be it's first victim." Salem said while grabbing a handful of Watts's hair, then dragging him across the floor.

"Take it out! Please! I can make it up to you! Give me a..." Watts begged as he felt the parasite chewing it's way through his internal organ, the pain was unbearable.

"Oh it is far too late to beg. 'Dear' Watts. Far too late." Salem then threw Watts next to a pair of hugging white silhouettes. Watts did not even have time to cry out as the black silhouettes smashed into their counter part, they also smothered Watts in those vile dark liquid. The man was consumed in moments.

Salem wore a vicious smile as she basked in victory over the traitor, she never noticed the black silhouette dropping down towards her.

"Salem!" Hazel shouted as he pushed her away just in the nick of time.

Salem looked back at her loyal servant, part of his body cover in those black ooze. "Hazel..." Salem's voice tinged by despair.

"Run... Hurry!" Hazel grunted weakly as four black silhouettes with blood red smile embraced his arms, leg and his neck, their touch turned the dust crystal embedded in his arms midnight black. They began dragging him down into the inky black pool.

Hazel fought with all his strength, but the more he fought, the further he was dragged in.

'Brother.' Hazel froze, eyes wide in shock. One of the silhouette took on the appearance of his sister. Her voice like the angel he remembered.

"This can't be real. You died! Ozpin killed you!"

'But it is real. And you always knew it wasn't Ozpin's fault that I died.' The silhouette smiled as she leaned in next to Hazel's ears. 'I died because of you. I had to get away from you. You smothered me...'

The looked of absolute agony appeared on Hazel's expression. "Please... Forgive me... I only wanted..."

'It's okay, I forgive you. We will be together from now on. Forever and ever.'

The last sight Hazel saw was the ear to ear blood red smile on the silhouette's face.

(line break)

Homura opened her eyes and found herself on a field of ever green grass. A warm summer wind blew through the field and made her white dress flutter. She sat on a pure white wooden chair... right next to Madoka.

Madoka wore a similar white dress, she stood up on her chair, her arms stretch out on either side. Madoka smiled at her, that ever content smile.

"Madoka..." Homura said with uncertainty, her eyes became haunted.

Without warning Madoka fell to the side, off the chair. Homura cried out as she leaped out of her chair trying to catch Madoka. Homura's dress turned pitch black. But she was too late.

Madoka smashed into the ground as if she was made of ink, a splash of red stained the ever green grass. A look of incomprehensible horror appeared on Homura's face as she kneeled over where Madoka once was.

 **Guilt of failure ate away at her very soul.**

A fist hammered down on Homura, turning her into a black and purple stain on the dulling green grass.

Homura cried out in denial, in anger, in self loathing as she smashed down on her 'failure', again and again.

 **She cannot accept a reality without her. A reality where she utterly failed to save her.**

The once lustrous grass turned brown and dead, the skies darkened and grey. The once pristine white chair rotted. Three faceless and distorted Homura looked down on the crying Homura with not an ounce of emotion on their expression, for they are incapable of even that.

 **A skeletal hand closed on this marble of reality. Putting to rest on the last remnant of Homura Akemi.**

'So this is what it means to be a witch. All my emotions came back to haunt me.' Homura's thoughts echoed within her new form.

A surreal humanoid witch stood on a podium of overflowing fountain of black muck, countless of green transparent gears turned all around her. The witch has no discernible feature on her face, just a white eyeless mask with lace tying up her mouth vertically. She wore a tall black witches hat, a black dull dress that covered everything.

Within one corner of this labyrinth, the doll house that she once resided in closes it's door. At the centre was a new mural of Madoka, smiling happily with every bright colour imaginable, surrounded by teddy bears, beautiful dolls, sweets and cakes.

 **Her hearts yearn for what is forever lost. The one thing she would never get back.**

The door closed completely, forever locked away Homura's hearts. "Madoka... My despair... How I wish to see you again."

The humanoid witch sank into the podium, only for a gigantic version of the same witch to appear from the massive lake of black muck. The towering witch smashed through her own labyrinth. The smashed masonry transformed into birds very similar to their Grimm counterpart, except instead of white bone like mask, they have multi colour cloth like mask stitched onto their entire head.

The entire labyrinth broke down, forming thousands upon thousands of those birds. Even the witch herself also transformed, gone with the black dress that covered everything, it was replaced with a frilly vest of the same style, showing off literal arms of white bones. Both arms held in a wooden shackle. Her spine and ribs visible to the eyes.

It was then the top half of her head fell off, along with the witch's hat. Where the top half of her head used to be, it was replaced with a bouquet of enormous red lily.

Battalions of faceless doll soldiers of white and purple rose around the witch, they moved in formation, leading the newly born witch to her new destination.

 **Her one last wish to gaze upon the face of her beloved Madoka. Before committing acts of unimaginable destruction on the planet of Remnant.**

The dolls lead their master and prisoner to the ground of execution, for it is upon her death, the curse will be fully unleashed on Remnant, that would result in it's annihilation.

"Madoka... Thank you for coming here for me... Thank you for caring about me... But all I can repay you with is this God awful sight of myself... I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry." Homura long march to Vale began. Her very last mission.

 **A/N: That's that one completed. Hope you all enjoy that. Here is a extra side story for you all. Best time to insert this one since the character related to this story is now dead.**

 **Side story: Buried history**

Mistral uncharted southern region

"My lady, perhaps it will be wise to turn back. Our guide refuse to go any further then this." A middle age bald man with little tuff of brown hair on the side said with dignified concern.

"Oh nonsense Stibbons! Remind me to dock our guides' pay for their blatant cowardice. We are very close to the origin of Faunus, their birth place. I will not let this expedition be ruined by superstitious and cowardly guides', they should know their place." The woman said with haughty tone that tend to associate with the higher class. Even in wilderness gears, the woman's clothing screamed noble born and high class, even her long brown hair were unusually clean in this hot and humid environment.

"Very well my lady, I shall endeavour to do my best, even if we encounter those beastly Grimms." Stibbons said as he patted his hunting rifle.

"I knew I can count on you Stibbons. And here we are, The lost settlement of Crete." Stood before the duo were a ruin covered in overgrown jungle, statues smashed long ago had trees growing on top of them, what remain of any grand building were reduced to rubble covered in centuries of vegetations.

Stibbons looked around him. "My lady, this must have been a massive settlement. How old is this place?"

"Why Stibbons, I say well over a thousand years. Our target is the central building of this settlement, which I suspect is a temple dedicated to some unknown deity." True to her words, at the centre of the ruin settlement, a small mound of forest stood out.

The two entered the forest, Stibbons hacked away at the overgrown vegetation while Lady Laurent searched the uncover ruin for an entrance.

"Over here." Lady Laurent shouted as she jammed a crowbar into a rectangular slot. "Stibbons, be a good man and help me with this."

"With pleasure, my lady." Stibbons help his lady by adding his weight to the crowbar.

The sound of grinding stone echoed around them as a secret passage slides open. The two switched on their dust empowered torch, bringing light to an area of forgotten civilization that had laid hidden for over a thousand years.

"My word Stibbons. This place is..."

"Truly remarkable."

As the light lit up the walls and interiors of the untouched building. The pair saw mural and drawing of legendary beasts.

"My lady, do you think the origin of Faunus originated from those... monsters?"

"It certainly would explain a lot about Faunus. Look here." Lady Laurent pointed to a section of the wall with her light. "It shows a group of Minotaurs' victory over a greater number of humans. And, oh my word..."

Lady Laurent didn't not need words for what followed, Stibbons could see for himself. "So the old legend is true. How terribly dreadful."

"It certainly explain the Faunus barbaric nature." Lady Laurent shone the light over to another part of the wall. "This can't be right? Cat people? Is that a Werewolf? Even Harpy!"

"My lady, over here!" Stibbons said as he shone his light to an altar and the wall behind it.

"This... is astonishing!" Lady Laurent gazed upon the wall, it depicted all the legendary monsters paying homage to a single creature, a strange cat like creature with long floppy ears. There was ancient writing at the base.

"Stibbons, my note pad please."

"Yes my lady." Stibbons handed over a small note pad with a pen.

Lady Laurent quickly traced the words, then wrote even more. "Let's see, if I move this here... read from here to here... arrange this letter... oh my."

"My lady?"

"Wish Maker." Lady Laurent said with a glint in her eyes.

"A Genie? My lady?"

"I think it's more like a Djinn. There is more to the letters. Something about trade." Lady Laurent said as she moved to the altar, she picked up a golden plate and smiled.

"That would certainly go well with you collections, my lady."

"More then that Stibbons. There are inscriptions on this plate... It is the coordinate of a temple dedicated to the Wish Maker." Lady Laurent quickly stuffed the golden plate into the bags, she never asked why it was left behind.

"My Lady, should we contact Mistral historical council about this find?" The two made their way out of the ruins.

"No Stibbons, not until we find the Wish Makers temple." They started to make their way towards the camp where their guide should be waiting for them.

The two stumbled into a pack of Beowulf.

(Line break)

Mistral Black market

"Come one! Come all! Come check out Dibbler's finest ware! Ancient Mistral pottery! Poem! And many more! All came with sausage in a bun!" A skinny man well into his fifties shouted like many others. "Hey Mister! You look like an scholar. How about this lovely research note from Lady Clarisse Laurent. Only a hundred Lien, and that's cutting my own throat!"

"I thought I recognise that voice." The young man turned to face Dibbler. "Why. If it isn't Cut my own throat Dibbler. I never expected to see you again after you left Atlas in a hurry."

Dibbler turned pale white. He spun, grabbed the bag on his stall then ran into the back alley. Just as he turned a sharp corner, he was cloth lined by a man with grey hair. Dibbler saw stars as the back of his head hit the floor.

"Now why did you run? Mister Dibbler." The young man said as he walked towards the dazed man.

"M-Mister Watts! I-I'm sorry. P-Please..."

"Ahh. Yes. There was a little issue with some wares that had gone missing. Imagine my surprise when they turned up at... the most unexpected places. I am very disappointed in you."

It was then the grey hair man stamped down on Dibbler's hand, one that was holding the bag. "P-Please! It was all a misunderstanding! I-I can make it up to you! T-There are ruins! T-Treasure! I-it's the truth! R-read the book!"

Watts pick up the book, he flipped through the content. "Seem genuine, but I must say I rather not be accused of thievery. Is this another setup?"

"N-No! She's dead, she and her manservant, found what remained after the Beowulf had their ways with them!"

"Oh my, that awfully convenient... and very detailed."

"L-Look, I was their guide. When the Beowulf showed up, I hid! I won't have stood a chance! I swear!"

"And this is all you recovered?"

"Yes!"

"Interesting. So why do you have a death grip on that bag?"

"Nothing! Nothing at..."

"Mister Black. Break his hand." Marcus Black stamped down with bone cracking result.

Dibbler cried out as he cradled his broken hand. Watts reached down and took the content out of the back.

"I can see why you tried to keep this from me. Pure gold, must worth more then a few Lien." Watts said as he examined the plate and it's inscription.

"P-Please, just take it. It make us square, right?"

Watts looked towards a quivering Dibbler, then back to the plate. His attention completely enraptured by it's inscriptions. "Most certainly. Now be a good man and be on your way. You will receive no harms from me."

Dibbler stood then ran down the alley.

"You sure that's a good idea? That weasel would sell his own mother for Lien."

"Most certainly. What we have here is authentically valuable, and I am not talking about the gold." Watts looked towards Black, then smiled. "Please follow Mister Dibbler home, make sure he does not have any copies." Watts stashed the plate into the bag, along with the journal. "Then give what Mister Dibbler always wanted. His moniker... Cut his own throat if I recall correctly."

Black smiled as he vanished into the shadow. That night a fire broke out in the slum, oddly the owner was found a few alley away with his throat cut opened, a bloody scalpel in his own hand. Dibbler became one of many forgotten by the darker side of Mistral.

While Arthur Watts had one of the most life changing meeting of his life.

 **A/N: That is officially the longest chapter I have done for this story. Hope you all didn't find that exhausting. Now onto the review.**

 **MegaElite: Thank you very much. I will try and not disappoint. I do try and keep a certain logic going when I combine two worlds and still produce a (Hopefully) unique story telling. Thing will get more interesting here on out. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **TheFelRoseOfTerror: Na, everyone knows Lancer are bad luck. Just using some combo and ideas. Nothing to do with Fate Stay Night. No trolls is going to pop up... yet.**

 **Student: Actually I got my idea from Love Hina the book, when Todai tried to kill Keitaro. Got him in the end with a giant onion.**

 **Lordsunshine64: Thank you. Much appreciated.**

 **Ultima-owner: Yep, hope we see her again in future RWBY series.**

 **Bobo77: Lets be fair to Lancer, it wasn't his fault.**


	33. Chapter 33 – Witches' Conclave

**Remnant of Dream**

 **Chapter 33 – Witches' Conclave**

 **A/N: Here is another chapter for you all. Enjoy.**

Humiliation... Total utter defeat... Complete lost of dignity... Those were Salem's thoughts as she ran from the labyrinth of Homura Akemi.

Salem snarled like an angry animal, she lost all semblance of composure, dignity and pride. Most of all she felt fear, a feeling she hadn't felt in her very long life.

Salem tripped and splashed into the wet mud, everything topped over in her mind as she screamed in utter rage. This very day she lost two loyal subordinate, one even turned traitor on her.

'How long has Watts worked against me!? How did he gain the power to control Grimm!? What are those Incubator? What are their goals!?' Salem thought with mounting hatred.

It didn't matter, what mattered was that she have been humiliated in the worse possible way. And she was going to make everyone pay for this insult. Starting with that abomination known as Homura Akemi.

Salem was covered in muck as she watched the gigantic witch march towards the city of Vale.

'Perfect.' Salem thought as she summoned three Grimm Seers to her side. With a mental relay, she ordered the three legendary Grimm to dispose this abomination first, then she planned to sack the city of Vale.

After that she vowed to destroy the rest of the kingdoms and leave no survivors, this world will belong to her and her alone, not Ozpin, not Homura, not Madoka and most certainly not those Incubators!

(Line break)

Atlesian flag ship's Bridge

There was a deathly silence on the captain's bridge as everyone onboard beheld the horror before their eyes. Even thought everyone were battle hardened soldier serving the Atlesian air force, that had seen the worse of Grimm that Remnant could offer, fought despicable terrorist and bandits. But nothing could have prepare them for Homulilly. The Nutcracker Witch.

This is a horror that no conventional mind could rationalize. Grimm give shape to the most horrific monsters from one's worse nightmare. The Nutcracker Witch was something beyond what one can possibly imagine, for her existence was utterly wrong in every way.

Glynda broke the silence. "That... is a witch?" She was beyond horrified.

Ozpin didn't even have his trademark coffee on him. "That is Homura Akemi in her witch form 'Homulilly'."

"And how did you know that?" Qrow said with equal shock, he didn't even try to drink this away.

"Miss Tomoe informed me when she first sensed Miss Homura's return... and her transformation." Ozpin said with a grimace.

"Ozpin, I don't think there is a weapon powerful enough to take that... thing down." Ironwood said with trepidation.

Qrow snarled. "Jimmy. That 'thing' is a person, a girl that's Ruby's age, don't even think about hurting her."

Ironwood glared at Qrow. "That girl as you called it, is the most dangerous entity that Remnant has ever seen! Salem pale in comparison to her. Or did you mistaken Homura Akemi to your daughter, who almost turned..."

Qrow physically slammed Ironwood against the wall. "Jimmy, if you know what is good for you, you better shut the hell up now! You don't bring family into this."

Several guns pointed at Qrow's head as Ironwood's soldier reacted instantly.

"Stand down!" Ironwood grabbed Qrow by his collar, a scowl on his face. "Get your head out of the sand! This is what she almost turned into, you need to face the reality of what Ruby Rose truly is. And what she is really capable of."

Ironwood then shoved Qrow away. Qrow on the other hand seemed to give what Ironwood said some thoughts, before raising his fist to punch his lights out.

"Enough!" Ozpin shouted as Glynda stopped Qrow with her telekinesis at the last second.

"This is not the time to fight amongst ourselves! I have already received words to leave Homulilly to Miss Tomoe and the others. And we will respect that." Ozpin then glared at Ironwood. "As for how you came to possess that information on Ruby Rose. We WILL be having talks about that when this is over."

Qrow huffed. "I'm out of here, I'll take a Bullhead to where Mami and the others are to back them up. If I spend any more time here near Jimmy. I may regret what I'll do next." Qrow left before anyone could stop him.

"That man..." Glynda groaned.

"Ozpin, I said this before, but are you sure we can leave this to the maidens, shouldn't we try and evacuate hem." Ironwood straightened his necktie as he asked.

"James, unlike us. The Puella Magi already have plans in place for this. The best we can do is support them and not obstruct their plans." Ozpin said as he watched Homulilly march towards Vale.

"Sir, there are three legendary Grimm along with countless other greater and lesser Grimm within their ranks. Now we have this witch heading to Vale. I cannot see how the Maidens can possibly win against this odds." Glynda said with concern.

"Hope." Ozpin said with a smile.

"Pardon?" Both Glynda and Ironwood said at the same time.

Ozpin smiled as he remembered the lecture he got from Miss Kaname at the dance. 'How fitting I received a lesson about hope from the Goddess of Salvation herself. The incarnation of hope.' Ozpin thought.

"I am willing to take a leap of faith and place my hope with Miss Kaname and her group. And I am going to bring everything I have into this fight. Because this is a fight we are going to win." Ozpin said with conviction.

Glynda sighed. "When you put it like that, How can I refuse. I will round up all the remaining teams and brief them on the current situation."

"I better do the same, it was not easy. But I did manage to secure several regiments of Atlesian combat androids along with as many Paladin I can get my hands on." Ironwood left to instruct his troops.

"Madoka Kaname. I am placing my hope in you." Ozpin said wistfully.

(Line break)

"That is Homura?" Weiss said with shock.

Team RWBY along with team CVFY and JNPR were stationed at one of the tallest building in Vale. All the Puella Magi were also there.

Team CFVY were speechless. Poor Velvet was shaking like a leaf as she looked upon the witch.

Team JNPR weren't much better, even the ever boisterous Nora was silent.

"This... This is what the Incubator want you girls to turn into? This... this is..." Jaune was lost for words.

"Monstrous." Pyrrha said angrily.

"Yes. That is the final form we Magical girls' take. The transition from hope to despair generate enormous amount of energy. And that is what the Incubator harvest. It is their ultimate goal." Mami explained to them.

Earlier team RWBY along with Mami and Sayaka explained and debriefed what both teams will be facing. As it turns out it was quite another matter facing such terrifying entity.

Ruby was transfixed on Homura, the massive witch was being led by battalion of faceless dolls. From this distance it looked like Homulilly was crying, but upon closer look, they were molars falling from her lower jaw, hundreds of them fell to the ground.

It was then the ground shook, a rumbling sound echoed in the distance. Everyone looked in the direction of the disturbance and saw a gigantic guillotine raising from the earth.

"What the..." Coco swore.

"Why? Why is there a guillotine there?" Velvet said with fear.

"Homura Akemi is trying to kill herself." Everyone turned to the speaker, many instantly took out their weapon when they saw it was the Incubator.

"Kyubey?" Madoka said with confusion.

"Madoka, listen to me. Remember who you are. You have the power to end all this. You can save Homura Akemi from this."

"...Homura..." Madoka said with a tinge of nostalgia.

Ruby felt her chest tightened in anxiety, she didn't understand the feeling that was welling up within her.

"Please! If not for Homura, then for the people of this planet. If Homura's curse is fulfilled and she succeed in killing herself, her curse will obliterate all 'Dust' on this planet. It will result in this planet's destruction!" The Incubator pleaded..

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in the news.

"What!?" Team JNPR, RWBY and CFVY shouted.

Kyoko tsked. "Get real fur ball, as if ya give a damn about anyone but ya self on tis planet."

"But we..." Madoka tried to say before Mami interrupted.

Mami placed her hands on Madoka's shoulder. "Madoka, remember what we talked about earlier. Believe in us, believe in yourself. You will know what needs to be done when the time comes."

A loud bang was heard as the Incubator's head exploded. "So what did I miss?" Qrow said with a smocking barrel along with Taiyang by his side.

"Oh. Not much, except Remnant is doomed if Homura dies and unleash her curse. Just your everyday end of the world crisis." Sayaka said with sarcasm.

Qrow took out his flask then took a long drink. "No pressure then."

It was then Qrow noticed Ruby was hiding behind Sayaka. "Hey squirt." Qrow said awkwardly.

Ruby peeked out from the corner and fidgeted nervously. Sayaka sighed at being used as a shield, she gently pushed Ruby towards Qrow. Poor Ruby squawked.

Before Ruby could voice her complaint, Sayaka interrupted with a light tone. "You can't avoid him forever. Trust me when I say this, you want to treasure every moment you have with your family." Sayaka then looked towards Qrow, then his flask. "Even if they are not the greatest example of a good parent."

"Hey!" Qrow protested as he quickly put away his booze.

Ruby pulled up her hood and hid her face as she tried to face her... dad. "H-Hi..." Ruby said lamely.

Kyoko tried to stifle her laughter, while almost everyone looked rather uncomfortable. Even Tai was sweating bullets.

Qrow sighed. "Look squ... Ruby. Can we talk after all this is over, just the two of us. There is... a lot we need to talk about."

Ruby peeked out of her hood, her silver eyes glimmering. "...Okay."

"That's all I ask." Qrow then turned to Mami. "So what is the plan now. You do know we have three legendary Grimm and their hordes to deal with as well."

"We hold them off until Madoka can get through to Homura." Mami replied.

"Y-You can't be serious! Hold them off!?" Qrow said with exasperation.

Tai cut in. "Kids, in case you haven't notice. We got enough Grimm to overwhelm all four kingdom three times over. We got a formidable force here, but they won't last thirty minutes, at best."

Sayaka smiled. "I'll keep Homura occupy, team RWBY will go with Madoka and break through Homulilly."

"Okay." Ruby said with a nod.

Qrow growled. "And who is going to take care of the Grimm?"

"A will take care of ta big bad wolf. Calling shot gun on tat one." Kyoko said as she moved to the edge of the building.

"Then I will take care of the two headed Nevermore. I am more suited for an aerial opponent." Mami said as she looked to the distant horde of Grimm in the skies.

Sayaka said with a serious tone. "Qrow , Taiyang, team JNPR and team CFVY. We need you to protect Bebe and help her deal with that enormous serpent Grimm."

"Hey! Wait up!" Coco yelled. "I ain't doubting any of you and your ability to take down Grimm, specially after what Miss Tomoe did. But you need an army to take on that... Homulilly or Homura, along with all those Grimm. There is only so much one person can do!"

Sayaka smiled as she jumped to a nearby building, her voice echoed loud and clear, despite the distance. "Don't worry, we still have one more trump card we can use."

"It better be helluva trump card." Qrow groused. He didn't notice Weiss had gone paler then usual.

Sayaka looked towards Homura in the distance. "It's okay Homura, we're not going to leave you like this" Sayaka took out her sabre, then pointed it at her own chest. "I promise." Then she drove her sabre through her own heart.

Qrow literally dropped his flask in shock, everyone who saw Sayaka with a few exception were left stunned. Ruby cried out. "Sayaka!"

Before anyone else could react further, an enormous pillar of water erupted from the impaled Sayaka. Reality changed around her as faceless musician in tuxedos played an upbeat and powerful tune. Countless white frame windows appeared from thin air with moustachio white cotton balls overflowing out of them. Each cotton balls then stood up on match stick bodies, most wielded spears while some wielded wands.

The massive eruption of water vanished giving way to a colossal armour mermaid with equally enormous sabre in each hand. It was so completely surreal, it took time to register in everyone's mind.

"Oktavia." Ruby said with a glimmer of tears in her eyes, she didn't know why she felt such sadness within her hearts when she laid eyes on Sayaka's witch.

"Qrow... I think she can take on an army." Taiyang said with his jaw dropped.

"Y-Yes, yes she can." Qrow was in such great shock, he didn't even notice he was loosing his booze to the floor.

While team JNPR and CFVY gapped like a school of gold fishes, trying to salvage their missing brains.

"Holy...! She can bring it out of the witches labyrinth!?" Yang swore.

"It doesn't make sense! With the exception of Walpurgistnaught, witches are suppose to be trapped in their labyrinth!" Blake exclaimed in shock.

"Tat's because Remnant is special." Kyoko said as she looked towards Oktavia.

"How so?" Weiss asked.

"Because half your planet is made up of Dust or should I say 'Soul Gems', in essence it made the whole planet's environment similar to that of a Labyrinth. This very planet made manifestation of Aura possible and with strong enough desire and will power, it can manifest your 'Wish' or what you call 'Semblance' into being." Mami explained.

Weiss's eyes widen in shock as the revelation hits her.

"But dang, didn't know Sayaka is such a drama queen, guess A betta do da same and help out." Kyoko leaped onto another nearby building.

Kyoko took out her pendant with a smooth red gem in the centre. She gave a soft kiss to the pendant before kneeling down and prayed. A pillar of fire erupted from where Kyoko once was, the flame reached high into the heavens for all to see. As the flame vanished, Kyoko's witch emerged.

It was bizarre to look upon. A colossal knight on a black and white checker horse emerged. The knight wielded a multi colour lance of every clashing colour imaginable, it also has candle flame for a head, the witch wore a rainbow colour robe. With a giant leap, it leaped from one building to the next, heading towards the Grimm horde.

"Ophelia." Ruby felt unease in her hearts, she begin to realize how she knew the names.

Mami gave Ruby a gentle hug. "Stay safe Ruby." Mami whispered.

Mami then leaped towards a different building closer by, she turned to the group, then curtsied. "And now I bid you all farewell as the curtain closes. May we see each other again on the other side."

Massive yellow curtain closed on a curtsy Mami. When the curtain opened again, an enormous witch made of yellow ribbons and clothes emerged, the witch glided gracefully and speedily towards the approaching Nevermore hordes.

"Candeloro." Ruby whispered as she recognised each witch in her heart of hearts. She already knew what it all meant.

"Just what are you all!? Are you all part of The Law of Cycle?" The Incubator said with shock as it emerged from the shadow.

"Na, we're more like her personal secretary." Sayaka answered as she appeared beside Madoka and Ruby.

"Sayaka!" Both Ruby and Madoka shouted in surprise.

"Hey. I need you both to help me with Homura. Only you can reach her, Madoka." Sayaka said with a smile.

"Okay." Madoka turned to Ruby. "Ruby?"

"...Sorry. I was a little distracted. Lets go team RWBY, lets bring Homura back to her senses!" Ruby shouted with determination, team RWBY yelled back in agreement.

Team RWBY and Madoka soon joined Oktavia in their attempt to bring Homura back.

"But if you all have this power..." The Incubator said with bewilderment.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." Bebe said in a serious tone, devoid of her usual childishness.

"Each of us hold a portion of Madoka's memory and power." Sayaka said as Oktavia face off against Homulilly.

"And when it is time to give them back, Madoka will be restored to her full power." Bebe said as she signal for everyone to follow her.

Sayaka laughed. "You've been so focused on Madoka, you never noticed us in the background. This is where your plan to capture Madoka falls apart, as we spring our counter attack."

The Incubator's eyes showed true concern and fear as it realized it had made a tactical error of massive proportion.

 **A/N: The next chapter the fight will start up, this is just a short chapter, before the somewhat lengthier ones. The next fight will be Kyoko vs Wolf father Fenrir, hope you all looking forward to that one. Now onto the review.**

 **Guest and FanOfRWBYFanfics: It will have to be someone else doing the reaction fic, I got my hands full already and I won't be a good person to write such fic (since I wrote this fic).**

 **Students: Damn, time does fly does it not. As for Homura, I won't want to spoil anything, but there will be a very different ending. As for Watts, no clones. There is really no purpose for the Incubator to make one for him, and he most definitely did not plan to die either. Also the story need not be any more complicated then it already is.**

 **MarioLover3752: Guilty as charge, but it will be VERY different. There will be way more of it, with different outcome.**

 **ultima-owner: It's a long bend. There will be longs of fight after this chapter.**

 **bobo77b0.7: No planning now, she just going to wipe everyone out. She is furious at everyone.**


	34. Chapter 34 – The Wudan Witch

**Remnant of Dream**

 **Chapter 34 – The Wudan Witch**

 **A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter then I thought it actually is. A problem I discovered as I just kept writing into my draft book, you don't actually know how many words are in each page. But none the less, I hope you all like this chapter. I shall endeavour to update as often as my touch typing can go. Enjoy.**

Vale's Western wall

Glynda led a massive group of volunteers. The Vale's defence force, which includes team SSSN, Team ABRN, Team BRNZ, Team NDGO along with professor Oobleck, Professor Port and any other Beacon's team that had choose to stay and defend Vale.

Despite the numbers along with the excellent quality of the huntsmen and it's defenders. It was a losing battle.

The wall were breached within minutes. Never seen before Grimm decimated the automated defence. Everything went down hill fast as multiple breaches appeared along the wall. Soon the Grimm horde was within the wall.

Raging skirmish flashed across the battle field as teams battled massive wolf with white scales, along with other rare horrors like Nuckelavee, Drider, Lamia and so on.

Glynda was losing people left and right, mostly the Vale's defence force, along with a few inexperience huntsmen. She notice with grimace that team CRDL lost three of it's members, it's leader Cardin Winchester went into a berserker rage as he flatten a Nuckelavee's head, unheeding of his own injuries as he avenge his comrade.

She also noticed Team NDGO were on their last leg as Team SSSN tried to cover them, allowing them to fall back. Scarlet from Team SSSN lost his left arm for his effort.

Despite all the professors' and experience huntsmen' best effort, they were losing people at an unacceptable rate, they were being pushed back farther and farther into the city.

Glynda knew the Grimm were playing with them, they were not being taken seriously. The reason being was the colossal Grimm wolf, Fenrir. It just sat there behind the wall observing the attack. It knew it has already won.

Glynda already did her best to push back the Grimm, but for every one she killed, ten would take it's place.

A cry drew her attention as she saw a pink hair monkey Faunus girl send flying, her aura broken. The girl's partner, a black man with a saxophone blew away the surrounding Grimm. However an enormous wolf Grimm ignored the man and went straight for the girl.

Glynda closed her eyes in grimace, she expected the dying cries of the girl as the Grimm devoured her.

However the sound that greeted her were the thunderous hooves of something landing close to her, along with the howl of pain from the enormous wolf Grimm.

When Glynda opened her eyes, she was stunned by the bizarre sight of Ophelia, the Wudan Witch. Several Grimm were flattened by the gigantic witch, the enormous wolf Grimm impaled by Ophelia's spear in it's flank, it struggled with futility at the end of Ophelia's multicolour spear.

"Hell Ya! Suck on dat!" Kyoko yelled on the Wudan Witch's shoulder.

Glynda groaned as she heard Kyoko's awful accent, but she was glad to have some genuinely powerful backup, even if it was very bizarre to look at.

"Hey! Goodwitch lady. Get them ta fall back, A got it from here."

For once Goodwitch agreed with Kyoko. "Everyone fall back!"

Several Grimm weren't about to let that happen as they charged at the retreating huntsmen. With just enough time for a blink of an eye, Ophelia bisected the wolf on her spear, within the next second, her hoof flattened a Nuckelavee that had tried to pull a huntsmen towards it, in the next second she bisected three Drider, separating it's human torso from it's spider abdomen. In another moments she ran down and trampled a dozen Grimm.

The chase halted as the colossal Fenrir howled, it issued a challenge to Ophelia.

"So now da big bad wolf wanna play." Kyoko grinned viciously as she exude a bright red aura. "What da ya say, we duke it out with our army."

Ophelia levelled her spear at Fenrir. Countless decorative paper door materialized along the ground between the Grimm horde and the retreating huntsmen.

Hundred of Zoe marched out of the paper door. The familiar and subordinate of the Wudan Witch. They are only slightly less bizarre then the witch herself. Each wore robe as otherworldly and colourful as Ophelia, they are more similar to the Mistral ceremonial dolls then human beings, each carried an enormous white candle.

The Grimm roared in challenge at their new foes, thousands of Beowolf, Ursa, Creeps, Boarbatusk charged, followed by larger Grimm like ancient Death stalker, King Taijitu and massive draconic wolves.

A veritable black sea of Grimm descended on the colourful Wudan Witch's familiar, just as the Beowulf leaped at their adversary, just as they were on the verge of being on top of their opponent.

Hundreds of Zoe levelled their candles at the Grimm and an ocean of bright orange flames lit up the Grimm before them, the bright flash almost blinded Goodwitch as the Zoe's flame turned night into day in an instant.

Thousands of Grimm burned in that first clash, almost just as many perished. However the older Grimm were undeterred, they were determined to lay low their bizarre opponent as their flaming bodies slammed into the rank of the Wudan Witch's familiar.

Although many Zoe were destroyed in the following clash, they were not helpless in melee combat, many Zoe's head transformed into that of dragon's head. As the Grim tore into them, they fought back by biting chunks out of the Grimm, also immolate them when the chance presented itself.

The sound of bells began to toll and rang through the battle field, at the rear of the Zoe's rank bell bearer rang their bells furiously. With each toll, more Zoe were summoned from their realms and into the ever more furious battle.

It all turned into a gruesome melee as two abnormal armies tore each other apart. Meanwhile a stand-off occurred between Ophelia and Fenrir, as neither one moved. Neither Zoe or Grimm approached the two colossus. Then without warning, Fenrir moved suddenly, it close the vast distance in an instant, it moved faster then the speed of sound. Fenrir lashed out with it's enormous claw at Ophelia. However the witch evaded the attack at the last moment, the horse jumped back, just out of reach.

As soon as Ophelia touched down, Fenrir snapped forward, then bit down on the horse's neck, but it bitten down on an after image that was left behind as Ophelia appeared at Fenrir's flank, her spear lashed out at the exposed flank. The legendary Grimm moved at impossible speed and evaded the attack. Within the next instant, sonic booms erupted from Ophelia and Fenrir as they clashed across the battle field.

As the colossus battle it out on the outskirts of Vale. Grimm and Zoe that was in the path of those two battling titans stood no chance as they were trampled and smashed with titanic force. As the two clashed, a wall of sound and wave of displace air could be felt and those that were too close were blown away.

"Hey Sun! We gotta do something!" Neptune yelled over the clamour of battle.

"I don't think there is much we can do! This ain't a battle between human or Faunus any more." Sun replied.

"There has to be..." An unnaturally loud clash was heard as the two titans paused in their fight.

Part of Ophelia's robe was shredded, but soon it was mending by itself. There was also damage on the Fenrir's flank, but that was also mending as black mist began knitting the gapping gash.

"I got an idea, but it is freaking nuts, I need your crazy sniping skill! You with me? Neptune my man." Sun said as his eyes glimmered.

"Hell YEA! I know that look, and he's back in the game!" Neptune high five Sun as they proceeded with their plan.

Multi-colour walls sprang up along Ophelia and Fenrir, creating a narrow corridor. It was a cavalry charge show down. Ophelia lower her spear at Fenrir.

Neptune fired one sniper shot after another, while Sun was in meditation position, his focus fully on his two bright yellow clones weaving and running towards the wolf father Fenrir. Neptune did his best to take out any Grimm that was in the way. When the walls sprung up, Sun increased the power of his Semblance, then had his clones hitch a ride on Ophelia.

Within an instant both Ophelia and Fenrir charged at each other along the artificial corridor. This blow will determine everything, who win and who lose.

As the Fenrir close in on Ophelia, it widened it's jaw, it planned to evade the spear and dismount this abomination, but at the last moment, two small bright humanoid light leaped off Ophelia's back, then exploded in bright yellow light just behind her.

The sudden flare of bright light caused Fenrir to veer to the side unintentionally, the move cost the Grimm greatly as the gigantic spear punctured Fenrir between it's neck and shoulder, and drove into it's chest cavity, seeking it's black heart.

Fenrir roared in pain then bite down on the shaft of Ophelia's spear, halting it's deadly advance. A vicious tug of war began, Fenrir stopping and holding onto the spear of it's foe. While Ophelia tried to drive the spear all the way through. The sudden change had the remaining Grimm turn their attention to the massive witch.

"Oh crap! We gotta do something! All the Grimm are heading towards... I don't even know what it is!" Sun yelled in panic.

"Not the time to question what it is! Oh man!" At first Neptune was panicking, but then he had a revelation. "Hey Sun! It's a Grimm wolf, right? So it still behave like a wolf, right!?"

"Well yea, despite being Grimm, they tend to behave like their natural counterpart." Sun answered with confusion, he has no idea why Neptune was asking such question.

Neptune lined up his shot. "Then I will have to make the greatest shot of my life."

"Dude! No offence, but that wolf ain't going to even feel your shot, even if it is charged with lightning dust!" Sun said with worry as Neptune took in a deep breath.

"Dude! This is going to be the greatest shot of my life! Come on! Say it with me! I will make the greatest shot of my life..." Neptune chanted with sweat pouring down his face.

"Fine! You'll make the greatest shot of your life!" Sun chanted with Neptune.

"The greatest shot of my life! The greatest shot..." Neptune pulled the trigger as he exhaled.

A streaking blue bolt flew across the battle field, just wide from the struggling titans.

"Dammit! It miss..." Sun swore.

The blue bolt struck a shiny metallic fragment on the floor, then ricochet at an angle, heading straight into the wolf father Fenrir's nostril, striking one of it's nose hair by it's root.

The tingling sensation within it's nose made it sneeze, in that moment when it's jaw involuntary let go of Ophelia's spear. The colossal witch did not miss her chance to drive the spear through Fenrir's black heart, then out the other end. Fenrir let out a pained howl as it slump to the ground with a spear right through it from shoulder to hip. However the witch took no chances with the immortal Grimm as a dozen colossal spears materialized, then impaled Fenrir to the ground on various parts of it's body. Even with this amount of damage, Fenrir did not die, but it was out of the fight for the foreseeable future.

The charging Grimm halted when Fenrir fell and the witch Ophelia turned towards the horde with a new spear in her hand. The Grimm knew defeat when Ophelia charged at them and the Wudan Zoe smashed into their rear flank. The horde lasted a whole minute before it was wiped out.

"That... was the BEST shot of my life!" Neptune shouted in jubilation.

"The best shot of your life! My man! Hell YA!" Sun was fist bumping, chest bumping, then tap dancing with Neptune.

"OY! Monkey boy n Water boy! Who da heck told ya two ta butt in on ma fight!" An angry red head shouted, which made both Sun and Neptune duck for cover.

When they realized it was just a fourteen year old girl shouting at them, they felt very silly and unmanly at the same time.

Sun peeked his head out. "Wait! Your fight?"

"Ya! Ma fight, now who took a pot shot at dat wolf!" Kyoko growled as she approached Sun and Neptune.

"It was him!" Sun remembered a vital lesson from his old man.

'Son, never get in the way of an angry woman. If you see an angry woman going for you, throw the closes person next to you at her, while making a run for it.' Word from a wise man indeed, if the old bastard didn't immediately threw him at his angry mum after making that speech.

"So it was ya huh, water boy. Hope ya ready for ta consequences!" Neptune looked like a deer caught in the headlight of a high speed express train. Sun prayed for his soul.

"Please have mercy! I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry!" Neptune pleaded with his eyes shut in fear, then he felt something soft like a kiss on his cheek. "Huh?" Neptune's brain overloaded.

"Could haf taken ta wolf down in due time, but ya little trick saved me da hassle. So thx, water boy." Kyoko said with a cheeky smile.

"W-Wait! I know you! You're the girl that wallop the dragon with that giant spear." Sun shouted in shock.

"Took ya long enough ta remember. Men, bloody slow on ta uptake n just bout everything else." Kyoko said with a yawn.

"That is one impressive semblance you got there." Neptune said as he pointed at the colossal Ophelia.

Kyoko's smile widened ear to ear. "That ain't a semblance, dat... is actually me. Ya can say that's what A'm as a witch."

Sun's and Neptune's jaw hit the floor as they process all this. "It's... very colourful." Neptune tried to compliment Ophelia.

"Tat's nice of ya ta say, glad I gave ya the witch's kiss." Kyoko decided to mess with Neptune's head. "It allow me ta enslave ya ta ma will. Wiv but a thought ya do anything A say."

"W-Wait! W-What!? You're joking right. Come on!" Neptune was sweating bucket at this point.

"Well, that doesn't change much. You do anything the opposite sex says anyway." Sun said with a stifle laugh.

"Dude! Not cool!" Neptune shouted.

It was then the skies brightened up dramatically. Kyoko looked in the lights direction. "Bout time."

 **Once again, apologies for the shorter then usual chapter. I could have linked it with the next battle, but that would have ruined the highlight for this chapter. Also I wanted to do a chapter each for each Puella Magi.**

 **To add a bit more to this chapter, I will disclose some extra information on Fenrir, the wolf father.**

 **The 'Grimm' Philosopher**

It is with a heavy heart we leave our homeland for the past hundred years to the Grimm. The previous Summer Maiden tried her best to seal the immortal Grimm Fenrir, the wolf father. But it was no use. The new Summer Maiden is too young to attempt such a dangerous task, and we loath the idea of sending our most revered Maiden on a suicide mission.

And so we evacuated the entire clan and it's people from all we have build.

As I stood on the bow of our great ship, I look back onto the lore and power of the Immortal Grimm Fenrir. The beast were said to possess supernatural speed and agility. It has even been argued that Fenrir was one of the greatest and most powerful Grimm of the four Immortal Grimm. Despite all it's strength and power, what terrified me the most was the legend of it's unique power.

The Fog of Shadow Realm. It was recorded the beast possess the unique ability to shift into the shadow of the world, along with all that accompanied it. Great nation and cities that once stood proud against all were turned into silent corpse as Fenrir and it's ilk slip through it's sentries and fortifications, slaughtering all while they sleep.

Despite our proud, noble and great warriors. Fenrir will slaughter us all when it awaken from it's seal. Our only hope is to flee as far away as we can and hope it does not come after us.

As I look upon the dark ocean I cannot help but remember the lore concerning the origin of the wolf Father Fenrir. It was said Fenrir was once a man, a noble. Long ago the said noble met a young woman and fell in love with her. It was a mid-summer night dream of romance and lust, one that was meant to be short and sweet. For the noble cannot marry a common girl, he was already promised to another noble of great influence and wealth.

It was a full year later, the same young woman approached the noble with a joyful smile as she presented his children. The noble was shock, not because his action bore fruits of consequences. The woman he was with previously was not human, but a great she wolf transformed into human shape. His children bore the shape of man and wolf.

The noble felt nothing but revulsion and disgust. He ordered his guard to slay the pups before their mother as he took up the headsman's axe.

The noble glared down at the woman as he lifted the axe, it was then the woman cursed him. A vile and dark curse spilled from her mouth as the axe fell. As the woman's head rolled, the spilled curse covered the slain pups' body, their form changed into great dark bipedal wolf. They easily slew the guards. Thus the first group of Beowulf were born.

The curse did not end there, the dark vile liquid crawled into the Noble's mouth, nose, eyes and ears , then transforming him into a massive great wolf, one with skin as dark as midnight. What was left of the noble was devoured by the curse of the wolf, leaving an entity known as Fenrir, the wolf father. Forever cursed to suffer for all eternity for his unspeakable crime, for his unimaginable betrayal.

However in the end, it was just a fanciful tale. How can Grimm originate from human? I do not know the origin of this story, only that it was passed down since the founding of the Summer clan. As I looked back at the shore of our home, I swore me and our descendent will reclaim our lost home, for a Shimazu never stay down.

We will return stronger.

 **A/N: Now onto the review.**

 **Maelstrom232: Actually it was the revelation that Ruby almost turned into a witch, that he was not suppose to know about. That has a far more detrimental effect on Ruby's future.**

 **Guest: Yes and Yes. But I will not spoil you on that one.**

 **ultima-owner: I don't think The Incubator are such great planner at all, specially when it involves emotions or any aspect of it. This was proven when they tried to convince Madoka to make a contract with them in the original series, they showed her everything they did to the previous magical girl without holding anything back.**

 **TheFelRoseOfTerror: Yep.**

 **Lordsunshine64 : There are more to come, far more.**


	35. Chapter 35 – The Dress-up Witch

**Remnant of Dream**

 **A/N: Here are the next chapter of Remnant of Dream, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 35 – The Dress-up Witch**

Vale's Eastern wall

Around the time when battle first started at the Western wall of Vale, the Eastern wall and it's defender were besieged by countless number of Nevermore, Griffons and many other unidentifiable flying horrors.

When Winter Schnee realized what was coming towards them, she ordered as many of her men to take up sniper positions within buildings and alike, the anti-aircraft guns were surrounded with Atlesian combat androids and Atlesian Paladin.

A dozen Atlesian warships also created an aerial blockade against the incoming Grimm. Five of them directly belong to the Schnee dust company.

Winter gnash her teeth as they reminded her a rather unpleasant communication from her 'father'. She really should have known better when Jacques Schnee decided to send a massive bulk of his security forces to Vale, backing up the Atlesian military.

That man actually 'demanded' her to bring Madoka Kaname, the 'Atlas Angel' to him. That man's obsession was beyond belief. Winter did not even spend an iota of her thought process on why he wanted Madoka, such thoughts were beneath her and she might commit patricide if she thought too deeply on this.

Even after she made her refusal clear. Jacques still send in his forces and even pulled all the favours he had to secure additional forces into Vale.

Winter was not born yesterday, she already had her own subordinate keeping an eye open on her father's security forces.

Although the force amassed on the eastern wall were impressive, even with it's internal complications, they were but a flicker of a single candle light before the ocean of Grimm. Anti-aircraft guns opened fired with it's explosive flack rounds, blasting scores of Nevermore and other Grimm into black mist. The android defender around the defence platform has been firing none stop, taking Grimm out left and right, the Paladin also killed an incredible numbers of Grimm.

The Atlesian soldiers setup within and on the rooftop of abandoned buildings also took their fair share of Grimm with automated rifles, heavy weaponries and even explosive when the Grimm got too close.

The Atlesian battle cruisers launched volley after volley of explosive dust round and energy blast into the hearts of the Grimm horde.

Even with all this fire power and destruction, it hardly made a difference to the Grimm, for every one they killed, more took their place, it's reserve near infinite.

Then the unthinkable happened, an enormous explosion shook all the building as one of the Atlesian battle cruiser exploded in a massive fire storm.

"Report! What just happened!?" Winter yelled at one of the command's operator.

The poor man paled considerably. "We are getting random reports from various ships, they said several..." The man hesitated.

"Out with it! Soldier!" Winter commanded.

"Hundred meter long feathers struck the Arrow of Dawn... there are no survivors."

Winter paled as she realized what this meant. She grabbed the closes comm headset. "Eye of Atlas, what do you see. Report!"

The radio cackled. "... It's massive! How can something like that even fly!?"

"Captain! Pull yourself together and report!"

"It has two heads, it look like a Nevermore, only much larger... Oh lord! Evasive manoeuvrer NOW!" The radio cut out.

Everything went to hell, storm of colossal feathers smashed into defence platforms, destroying everything around the impact zone. Building sliced in half as the massive feather cut through them, along with more explosion from above.

Winter barely saved the command centre when the burning cruiser smashed into a hastily created glyph, it strained her like never before as she diverted untold tons of wreckage away from herself and those under her.

"Status report!" Winter shouted.

"We lost half of the anti-aircraft platform!"

"Two cruisers lost! No survivors!"

"Building Delta, Epsilon and Zulu reporting heavy damage, casualty still rising!"

'Half strength at best...' Winter thought with dread. They barely held on before now. "Order the remaining android and Paladin to lay down suppressive fire. Get all the non-essential personnel into the..." Winter was interrupted when an unnatural shadow came over them.

Winter could feel the warmth leave her body in the most literal way. Several people fell on their knees around her, their body turning pale white, their lips turning blue. Whatever this shadow was, it was killing them.

Then without warning yellow ribbons criss-crossed the floor, the warm yellow glow drove the shadow away. Many around Winter began gasping for breath as colour and warmth returned to their body.

Winter would have given thanks to whoever saved them, but she was too busy finding her own voice, which had deserted her when she gazed upon the Dress up Witch, Candeloro.

The massive witch glided before them all, interposing herself between them and the Grimm horde.

The Dress up Witch was bizarre to look upon, it has a button for a face, a massive yellow hat that look more like a fan, a blue corset followed by a massive yellow skirt, it has long flowing sleeves for arms and ribbon like legs...

It was at this point Winter's logic process gave up. The being before her was more like clothing then any living being.

"Take the wounded away from here, I will cover you." A familiar voice said to Winter. It was Mami Tomoe.

Winter snapped herself out of her unprofessional stupor. "Get all the wounded out of here now! Radio everyone to evacuate their wounded and fire on the damn Grimm!"

"Ma'am, what about that... thing?" One of the operator asked.

"Assist her in every way we can, and if anyone attack 'her'. Who happen to be holding off the Grimm. I will shoot them myself!" Winter threatened.

The remaining crew at the command centre hurriedly relayed the order.

"Incoming!"

A mix of several hundred Nevermore and Griffon dived towards the Dress up Witch and the defenders behind her. The witch pointed her arm towards the group, several hundred muskets appeared beside her. A silent gesture signalled the roar of several hundred muskets firing at the same time.

The diving Nevermore and Griffon were turned into charred dust as fiery projectile incinerated everything in their path.

A deafening caw had Winter along with many others covering their ears in agony. Then to Winter's horror, Huginn and Muninn once again launched those massive feathers at their position. And it seemed the legendary Grimm decided to give it it's all, as there are three times more feathers then the first assault.

Each of those feather possess such destructive capability that had cut apart Atlesian battle cruiser, concrete buildings with reinforced steel and even the solid reinforce steel wall of the defence perimeter. Winter could not see how they are going to survive this attack, especially if their greatest defender was made of clothes.

Winter wasn't wrong in her assumption, Mami's ribbons are especially vulnerable to any form of cutting or even piercing attack. However that only applies if she tries to block this attack head on with her ribbons.

Countless yellow ribbons appeared from the Dress up Witch's arms, they spun counter-clockwise, one could feel the vibration in the wind as the ribbons spun at ultra sonic speed, the sound it made set everyone's teeth on edge.

The the barrage of devastating feathers slammed into the spinning ribbons. The result made everyone's eyes widen in wonder. The feathers were completely tangled up as the ribbons caught them all in the side and held them fast.

Building outside the protection of the ribbons were either smashed to bits or cut to pieces, but there was no one inside them, thus not a priority. With a single flicker from the Dress up Witch, the offending and immobilized feathers fell to the ground with a series of thundering thuds.

Huginn and Muninn screeched in rage, the horde of avian Grimm split into three groups, one group flew around the right, another to the left and the rest right above the Dress up Witch. It was then everyone realized the hordes planned to bypass them to reach the city, to reach Homulilly.

"Get the rest of the fleet online now. We need to take them down or they will overwhelm all of us!" Winter shouted with a hint of panic in her voice.

"It's okay." Mami said as she appeared beside Winter in a flash of golden light. "It's all within my prediction. That is also why I called for some help."

Winter had to stop herself from gawking when the Dress up Witch's familiars appeared beside Mami. They looked like bizarre modern painting stitched together by children, but even Winter recognised this bizarre version of Kyoko Sakura and Sayaka Miki.

The Dress up Witch's familiar were all the magical girl that Mami Tomoe had trained or formed a positive bond with, and Mami had trained many many magical girls. Sayaka and Kyoko being her favourite and closes.

As to why each of her familiar dress up as a French maid were best left unanswered, for the sake of everyone's sanity.

Out of all the familiars' through out all the witches that once existed. The Dress up Witch possess possibly the most powerful and versatile familiar. They possess almost all the ability of their original, however this is also offset by the numbers of familiar the Dress up Witch possesses, she possess the fewest familiar in comparison to other witches.

With a single gesture from Mami, the Dress up Witch Candeloro launched two ribbons at Huginn and Muninn. It did not ensnare the legendary Grimm as it evaded the ribbons. However it was never Mami's intention to ensnare the Grimm, the ribbons were just footpath for her familiars.

Huginn and Muninn realized this far too late as Sayaka and Kyoko doppelgänger landed on it's back, then they proceeded to wreck total havoc on the massive Grimm. This gave the Dress up Witch time to prepare for a debilitating attack on the legendary Grimm.

While Mami was preparing her attack. On the flag ship of General Ironwood, Havana. They are faced with one of the three massive horde heading towards Homulilly. The General only have three cruisers with his flag ship. They were severely outnumbered.

"Sir! We are counting over a thousand Grimm and it is still raising! If we face this horde head on, we will..."

"Enough! We stand our ground. Prim our weapons and brace for impact!"

"Sir!" Ironwood was suddenly interrupted. "We got an anomaly at the helm of our ship... Wait! It's at the helm of ALL our ships!"

"What! Bring the camera online!" Ironwood shouted then thought the worse. 'Did a Grimm sneak onboard?'

When the image displayed what was at the helm of their ship, everyone was baffled. On the helm of Havana, a strange creature in a maid costume wielding a wooden staff, she stood facing the horde. Then she slammed the staff into the helm of Havana. A wave of rainbow colour light rippled through out the ship, strange accessories like broaches, jewellery and gemstones appeared all over Havana.

"Report! What the hell is happening! What did that thing do to my ship!?" Ironwood demanded.

"T-This can't be right?" One of the operator said as he held a earpiece.

"Elaborate! Soldier!"

"Our energy output has increased by five hundred percent! All Dust onboard are glowing, their energy reading are off the scale! T-This is impossible! The ship have it's own Aura! Havana have a force shield!"

Ironwood then realized what the thing did. It gave them a fighting chance.

"All ships reported the same power upgrade on their ships... should we send security to apprehend the creature?"

Ironwood looked at his subordinate with exasperation. "Do not interrupt them! If they gave us the means to fight this horde. Then we will take it! Even if our ships look like something out of a jewellery store. Inform all fleet to open fire on the Grimm with everything we have!"

"Yes SIR!" All crew shouted with enthusiasm.

"Acquiring target. Permission to fire the main cannon." The chief gunner reported.

"Fire!" Ironwood commanded.

Many on the bridge covered their eyes as an overly bright particle beam emitted from the prow of the flag ship. The beam of destruction wrought total devastation on all that came into contact. It sliced through the horde like scythe through a field of wheat. A visible potion of the Grimm horde were vaporized in blinding light of destruction, which also left Ironwood speechless, but not for long.

"All secondary weapons fire at will! Tell all ships to open fire!"

The explosive dust infused cannon shell exploded with over five time their original explosive yield, causing impressive destruction. The combine fire power of the flag ship and three cruisers, it was beyond devastating. The destruction were so severe, the Grimm horde had to break up into even smaller group to avoid total annihilation. It soon turned into an aerial pitch battle as ships' shield resisted Nevermore feathers, Atlas soldier fought off Griffon boarder and so on.

With the help of Mami's familiars, they gradually turned the tide of the battle. Familiar wielding magic staff and wands wrought elemental devastation on the Grimm, there was even one familiar with an enormous frying pan, even so, there were other familiar with even stranger contraptions, they enhanced and helped the defender repel the boarders.

While an epic aerial battle raged on between Ironwood's military force and the horde of Grimm. Huginn and Muninn cawed in raging agony as the doppelgänger of Sayaka and Kyoko wrought distressing amount of pain on the legendary Grimm. A rain of sabres sunk hilt deep into Grimm flesh. One sabre might feel like a minor pin prick to the Grimm, but a thousand felt like a raging inferno of inflamed nerve and piercing agony. A massive spear stabbed down into it's spine, cutting bones and nerves, causing even more pain. However it did not inflict enough damage to cause mobility issue.

Huginn and Muninn flew up, then down, it roll and spun, avoiding aerial bombardment and attempted to shack off it's unwanted passenger. It even created tiny Nevermore to harass it's tormentors, but they didn't even slow them down.

It was during it's madden dive that it hit solidly on something invisible in the mid air, it soon revealed itself to be a massive ball of yellow ribbons. In an explosion of yellow flowers, stars and endless ribbons. Huginn and Muninn was tangled up in a net of ribbons, then plunged to the ground in an earth shaking collusion.

"That should hold it for awhile." Mami said as Candeloro tightened her hold on the ancient Grimm.

"Hold it!? Can you not destroy it?" Winter asked with concern.

"No. A Grimm like this cannot be killed so easily..." Mami then looked in the direction of the city and smiled. "And there is no need for me to do so."

Before Winter could question what Mami meant, a bright light erupted from where Mami was looking.

 **A/N: Here is a little extra for this chapter. I am adding this in while I still can. Enjoy.**

 **Omake: Naughty naughty Ruby**

It was very late into the night, almost midnight to be precise. Madoka along with everyone else were fast asleep in their dorm. No one noticed a slight clink near the open window, a grappling hook balance precariously on the window frame before falling back out, it made a loud clonk as it struck something outside.

"Ouch!" Someone cried out outside, it was quickly followed by a quite angry muffle. "Why did they have Madoka sleeping on the third floor! Stupid orphanage!"

Another clink met with success as the grappling hook held fast to the open window frame. A red shadow crawled into the room with a dim torch, it looked frantically around. The shadow saw Madoka then smiled.

"Ma-do-ka, are you asleep?" The shadow asked as it turned it's torch towards Madoka.

"Mmmmfp." Madoka moaned.

The shadow smiled as it turned the torch towards it's own face, revealing an eight year old Ruby Rose. Ruby looked though a book on Hypnotism with her meagre light, she cleared her throat.

"Ma-do-ka. You will be BFF with Ruby." Ruby said with an evil smile.

"Mmmmpf... But we're already best friends..." Madoka mumbled.

Ruby looked confused, this wasn't what the book said would happen, time to try something else. "Ma-do-ka. You will play with Ruby all day tomorrow..."

"Mmmmpf... Sure. That sounds nice..." Madoka mumbled with a smile.

Ruby furiously flipped the pages within the book. This wasn't part of the script! Madoka was suppose to resist at least a little! It's what the book said would happen!

"Ma-do-ka. You will wear a matching outfit with BFF written on it... same as Ruby."

Madoka turned a little to her left. "...Okay..."

At this point Ruby threw the book onto the floor, then jumped up and down on it. 'Time to go big!' Ruby thought.

"Ma-do-ka. It is Christmas today, buy plenty of gifts for Ruby, make lots of chocolate chips cookies, get everyone to buy stuff for Ruby... I command y..."

Ruby was interrupted when she felt a hand landed on her head. An unfathomable chill like never before spread through Ruby's whole body. It was worse then that time when a tree full of snow fell on her. Ruby turned her head jerkily and looked behind her.

Mami smiled down at Ruby, a smile so terrible that it brought tears to Ruby's eyes. The shadow of Candeloro appeared behind Mami. "Ruby. You mustn't treat you friends like that."

"Meeep." Ruby squeaked as rivers of tears cascaded down from her eyes.

(Line break)

"Ruby... Why are you looking at me like that?" Weiss said as she back away from Ruby with her puppy eyes and a large donation box in her arms.

Yang walked passed. "Oh, it's that time of the year already? Here you go. Keep up the good work." Yang dropped some Lien into the box.

"Hey! Don't walk away! Explain what is going on." Weiss pulled Yang back.

"It's Ruby's charity fundraiser. She raise funds for the orphanage every time just before Christmas. I remembered the first time she started this when she was eight years old. She gave away all her favourite toys and even her stash of precious chocolate-chip cookies to the orphanage. Dad and I were so proud of her when she discovered the spirit of Christmas." Yang explained with a proud and happy smile.

"You make it sound like something really exceptional." Blake asked as she glanced a look away from her book.

"You have no idea. Ruby back then was really selfish and like to horde all her 'treasure'. She used to pester me and dad for anything that took her fancy." Yang nodded as she talked about her darling little sister.

Ruby pouted. "You make me sound really horrible! I wasn't that bad!"

"Maybe not, you're just like all the other kids back then. Although you are a little greedier then most. But even I didn't think a little nightmare would scared you like that. I mean sure, it's a 'little' scary to have Mami mad at you..."

"Meeep!" Ruby squeaked involuntary.

"... But Mami turning into a cloth monster and teaching bad kids a lesson..."

"Meep Meep!" Ruby squeaked even more.

"...It is just a bit far fetch."

Weiss looked to Ruby. "Ruby... Are you okay. You're looking a bit pale. Well, more then usual."

"YES! I AM FINE!" Ruby shouted with a hint of hysteria.

"Okay! Okay! Here, it's for a good cause." Weiss dump some Lien into the box. She looked to Ruby then sighed, she put more Lien into the box. At least Ruby looked a lot calmed now.

"Thank you Weiss! I would've called you my bestie, but I already have one." Ruby cheered.

"Whoopie... I sure am missing out..." Weiss said sarcastically.

"I need to go all over Beacon and get more fund for the orphanage. Bye!" Ruby was out the door in a flash.

"She's in a rush." Blake commented.

"Did I ever mention we found Ruby hiding under her bed when she was eight. She bunked there for almost a whole week, neither me or dad could convince her to leave. The funny thing is, when Mami came around, Ruby almost run out into the forest. Good thing Mami caught her even with Ruby's semblance. Oh god! I was laughing my ass off at Ruby's expression, she looked like a rabbit caught by a fox... or a mother hen in this case."

"You know Yang. You're a horrible sister." Blake said with smile.

"Pish! I love Ruby and all. I'm just glad she have all those friends thinking the best for her." Yang then took out her scroll. "If you don't mind, I got a letter to write to one of Ruby's friend. Her replies are hilarious, all those threats to beat me black and blue are great! As if she would ever stand a chance against me in a fight."

Blake wondered what kind of message she was sending to get that kind of reply.

 **A/N: And another chapter done. To be honest I think this chapter is a little lacklustre. Compare to the previous chapter and what is to come, this one is a grade lower. Hopefully I didn't bore you too much, I promise the next chapter will be more interesting.**

 **Now onto the review.**

 **UCCMaster: Got a bit of inspiration from Terry Pratchett's novel and his unique sense of humour (May he rest in peace, God bless such good author, we shall miss him) and of course I cannot pass up fate stay night Lancer's luck.**

 **Shaolin Fury: Love your enthusiasm. I shall continue to entertain.**

 **ultima-owner: I laughed when I thought of that idea, I really wanted Sun and Neptune to have a part in all this, so I found a way to fit them in.**

 **That is all, until next time.**


	36. Chapter 36 – Little Mouse

**Remnant of Dream**

 **A/N: This is part three of four of this massive battle. I think most of you will like this chapter, compare to the last one, this one got something more into it. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 36 – Little Mouse**

Through out aeon of research into Grimm. The wisest and most diligent of those researcher, at least those that left notes before being eaten by the said Grimm they were observing. They came to a startling conclusion.

Grimm behave just like their animal counterpart when there was no humans around. Ursa hunted fish in the rivers. Boarbatusk root out truffle from the dirt. Beowulf - Manage Storieschase after large mountain cats and got it's face ripped off by the angry feline.

And so it was no surprise that even the enormous serpentine Grimm, Jormungandr, followed it's hunting instinct as a snake, along with hundreds of King Taijitu, Cave Cobra, Hydra and various variety of serpentine Grimm.

The entire reptilian horde chased after Nagisa Momoe, also known as Bebe. All because the girl just so happen to resemble the most delicious mouse they have ever seen. Bebe with her white flowing hair, pale white skin, unnatural agility and speed, along with her adorable squeak as she ran, also her penchant for cheese and cheese cake. Nagisa Momoe possessed an uncanny resemblance to a little white mouse on the run.

"Eeek! Why are they going after Bebe and Bebe alone!? Bebe don't like this!" Bebe yelled as she turned ninety degree and ran down a small alley at top speed.

Several smaller cave cobra Grimm went down the alley after her and were promptly diced up or smashed to a messy pulp by Qrow and Taiyang.

"No idea, but you make a great bait so far against them." Qrow said as he pulled out his flask.

Bebe glared at Qrow, then stuck out her tongue at him.

"Why not just transform and... you know, summon your familiars?" Taiyang asked.

Bebe pouted. "Bebe is not as strong as everyone else. Bebe's not good at fighting."

A radio crackled to life. "Hate to break this up, but you all need to get out of there. Jormungandr is heading right for you. Go north after you exit the alley, then take the third road on your right. Coco should be able to slow down anything that is chasing you." Jaune said over their ear pieces. "Oh! Over and out."

As if right on cue, several King Taijitu slammed into the alley entrance, damaging building on both sides.

"Come on! Let's move!" Qrow shouted, just as Bebe ran ahead of him on exiting the alley. Several Grimm hissed angrily at the prey that was getting away.

As soon as Taiyang and Qrow exited the alley, they saw a horde of Grimm charging towards them from the south. Both men followed Bebe north, every alley and road were spilling out Grimm of serpentine origin, all except for one road. They ran towards that road then turned the corner. Qrow quickly grabbed Bebe around the waist, then dove to the side of the street along with Taiyang.

"Give them everything we have! Fire!" Jaune shouted as soon as Bebe, Qrow and Taiyang got cleared, leaving them an open line of fire at the onrushing Grimm horde.

Velvet held a hard light copy of Coco's Minigun, while coco's Minigun was already unfolded and ready to fire. Adding in Nora's grenade launcher, the three heavy weapons were let lose on the Grimm horde with devastating effect. None of the Grimm had any cover, combine with two Minigun launching specialize burn dust tracer rounds, the bullets easily burned through multitude of Grimm, a single round even passed through several numbers of Grimm before it was extinguished.

Over the next few minutes, the Grimm were turned into Swiss cheese, splatter of dark gore from explosive rounds, diced up from Yatsuhashi's great sword, or pulverized from Fox's unique martial arts. Both Jaune and Pyrrha provided combine cover to stop any and all range attack from the Grimm.

The sound of battle soon died down. "I think that's all of them." Pyrrha said with exhaustion. That was the largest body of Grimm she had ever fought.

"Ren. Can you give us the latest on the Grimm's position." Jaune asked.

"One moment." Ren took out his scroll, then gave it a few tap. Various camera images flashed up. "We're in the clear for now. It will take them at least three minutes to reach our position and close us off. We should be safe if we continue our hit and run..."

Ren was cut off as a skyscraper collapsed in the distance. Jormungandr roared at them as it toppled the building, then it spat something out at them all.

"Duck and cover!" Qrow shouted as everyone took cover.

A black biomass hit where they previously stood, some of those vile liquid hit Jaune's shield and it began to turn black and was belching smoke.

"Jaune! Take it off!" Pyrrha yelled in panic.

Jaune did just that, then threw the shield away just in the nick of time, it soon melted into a puddle of slag.

"That was close." Jaune was interrupted by Ren who was coughing violently, a splotch of blood appeared on his hand.

"Don't... Hack!... Breath in..." Ren's warning came too late as everyone began to cough and felt their strength began to sap.

A sound of trumped was heard, golden bubble splashed into everyone and the Jormungandr's bile.

"I-I can breath again." Ren said as everyone began to recover.

"Bebe might be bad at fighting, but Bebe is really good at support magic. Bebe cleansed everyone and removed the poison." Bebe said with a golden trumpet in her hand.

"Well done kid. All of you, we have to move NOW!" Qrow yelled as Jormungandr barrelled towards them, knocking down everything in it's way.

Everyone took off to the roof of the buildings, even Jaune managed to keep up, with a little help from Pyrrha's Semblance.

"We're going to run out of places to run to!" Taiyang shouted.

"We need bigger guns to deal with that Grimm. My Minigun won't hurt it!" Coco added as a building began to topple behind her.

"Maybe if I summon Miss Tomoe's cannon with my semblance..." Velvet said before being interrupted.

"No! Last time you tried, it almost drained your aura dry. We didn't even get to the firing stage. Save your strength." Coco rebuked.

"I'm only trying to help." Velvet said dejectedly.

"I know Vel."

"Everyone! Watch out!" Qrow yelled as he bisected a winged snake.

"Ohpis! Don't let them bite you!" Ren warned as a swarm of Ohpis Pterotos dive towards them.

A blare of trumped and explosion dispersed the swarm of Grimm.

"Everyone get to the ground. We are going to get swamped if we stay up here." Qrow shouted.

As soon as they landed on the street, an enormous Hydra Grimm attacked, it's nine heads went straight for Bebe. Even thought everyone did their best to block the attack, it was too sudden, two heads broke through, their maws wide open to devour the tiny girl.

A red flash simultaneously cut off both heads. "As incompetent as always, dear brother."

Qrow growled as Raven made her appearance. "If you helped us from the beginning, we won't be in this mess!"

"Excuses, excuses. Besides I needed some 'extra' help and got some." Raven said with an all too wide smile.

Several King Taijitu and another Hydra came into view as they exited the side street. As everyone got into position, a loud bang echoed around the building, a whizzing sound was soon accompanied by the squelching sound of torn flesh and broken bones. One of the King Taijitu found an extra hole in it's forehead, within moments something curved multiple times in mid air then slammed into another Grimm, blasting a hole through it, then another and another. Soon the small horde was riddled with holes, even the Hydra was struggling.

"Tough little bastards aren't they, Raven." A man in his fifties with an eyepatch said with a large grin. "And it is good to see you again, boy. Been a long time." The man have straight long black hair down to his waist, scruffy moustache and beard. He wore traditional ceremonial samurai garb, he also wielded an ornamental musket.

"Holy..." Qrow then turned to Raven. "You brought HIM here! Are you nuts!"

"We need all the help we can get. And he isn't the only one." Raven said with an infuriating smirk.

"...Raven... Tell me you didn't..." Qrow was then interrupted.

"Hate to say this, but we got a problem! Jormungandr is almost on top of us!" Coco shouted as she blasted the massive Grimm with her Minigun.

It did nothing more then pissing Jormungandr off as bullets ricochet off it's thick armour. It hissed angrily then charged right at them.

"Leave this to me." An effeminate voice said, which was followed by a massive roar of pain from the Jormungandr.

The man or woman, wore long dark hair tied up in ponytail, wore a dark blue vest with chain mail, dark blue pants and held a massive long bow with rows of quivers just below his or her waist.

Jaune blushed up a storm when he saw the individual's face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter kid. That's a man you're looking at." Qrow growled when he saw the bowman.

"Ara. If it isn't little Qrow, did you bring me flowers again. We should really catch up." The bowman said with a grin. Qrow face palmed and turned red in embarrassment.

"Hey! You might want to put more arrows into that huge ass Grimm." The bearded man then added as an afterthought. "You can play with the boy later."

"Hai Hai." Within an instant the bowman drew back the string, then launched an arrow at Jormungandr's forehead, then another within second of each other.

Pyrrha and Ren were able to track the trajectory of the arrows and could hardly believe what they saw. The arrows sunk through the armour of the massive Grimm with ease, Jormungandr roared in pain as each arrow seemed to pierce the enormous Grimm with no resistance at all.

Qrow then came to a realization. "If those two are here..." He turned to Raven. "Tell me that nut job is not..."

Qrow was cut off by an ungodly screech that was worse then nail on black board. It got the attention of all the Grimm.

"Nora!" Ren yelled.

"It wasn't me! I swear! Cross my heart!" Nora defended herself frantically.

Indeed it was not from Nora. A man in blood red samurai armour appeared, he has short spiky black hair, he wielded a massive two handed Shinogi-Zukuri katana. The man has the most vicious smile anyone has ever seen.

"How glorious! The head of such beast will bring glory beyond measure! I must have it!" The man cackled in glee as he charged the Grimm horde.

"Is that guy crazy!?" Coco yelled as she had to stop her Minigun from hitting the man.

"Oh no, he is way beyond that." Qrow said with frustration.

What happened next had Team CFVY and JNPR blinking in shock. The man decapitated any Grimm that came too close, those that stood in his way were either cut apart or smashed aside like rag dolls. The man ran in a perfect straight line, never deviated from his intended target.

Then the man made a great leap at Jormungandr, his form tiny in comparison to the World Serpent. He cleaved down with a mighty stroke and gave a painful cut on Jormungandr's snout.

The world serpent roared in rage as it reared back by reflex alone, then it flung it's colossal tail straight at it's tormentor, smashing all the building on it's right side. The colossal tail hurtle towards the man. The enormous and unstoppable amount of Grimm flesh and armour bearing down towards him.

The man reacted by raising his left palm to meet the wall of flesh. With unexpected result. A deafening explosion of air was visible to the naked eyes for a split second. The Jormungandr's tail was smashed back with sickening crack of bones and armour. The red armour man was blown back to Qrow's group. His body smashed through multiple vehicles, crumbling them, it finish with him leaving a massive hole in the building's concrete and steel wall.

"Oh my god! It killed him!" Pyrrha shouted in shock.

"Yea right, if only." The older man said with a groan.

"Kids this days, how adorable!" The effeminate man said with a smile.

Qrow looked to Pyrrha. "Kid, it would be a beautiful day for all of us when that nut job finally kicks the bucket."

It was then the door of said ruin building was kicked off it's hinge, sending it flying. The red armour man walked out with an expression of annoyance. "Tsk! Tough bastard, that should have taken it's head off!"

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Qrow said with a sigh.

"Hey Toyo! Ya didn't really expect to take out a legendary Grimm just like that, did ya?" The old man asked.

"Of course he did. This is Shimazu we are talking about." The effeminate man answered.

"Ya right, I forgot why I stop inviting those crazy bastard to drink. He's as bad as his old man. The whole clan is freaking nuts." The old man groused.

The red armour man creaked his neck as he stretched out. "Pahh! Ya Winter clans don't haf ta balls for half ta stuff we do. All dat snow have frozen ya balls off. And the Autumn Clan, Pish! They got a girly man as their leader."

"The Summer clan has been the same for hundreds of years, led by the Shimazu." The red armour man looked very proud at that comment. "Led by a bunch of southern hicks. Ah yes Shimazu, who the fuck are they again?" The effeminate man said with venom.

"I will murder the both of ya!" The armour man shouted as he drew his katana.

"Enough! In case you idiots didn't notice, Jormungandr is still alive and kicking!" Raven shouted as she pointed at the massive Grimm.

True to her words, Jormungandr had recovered and glared at them with burning rage within it's eyes.

The old man scratched his beard in thoughts. "It's going to be mighty difficult to kill this Grimm."

Bebe jumped up and down to get everyone's attention. "Everyone just need to hold it off for a moment longer. Bebe only need a little more time."

The old man nudged Raven. "This is one of the maiden you told us about?"

"Yes. And?"

"Now I see why you called first dib on her, such a young maiden... YEOWWCH!" The old man yelped as Bebe bite him on the leg.

"Bebe is Bebe! Don't talk like I m not here! Bebe need you all to hold the Grimm off just a little longer. It is important!" Bebe pouted angrily.

"Right! Okay! All we need to do is to hold it off. That is dead easy." The old man said while nursing the bite mark on his leg. While the other two man laughed at his misfortune.

The red armour man heft his katana, then smiled. "If ta maiden we get is half as feisty as dis one, then I ain't complaining. I'll hold da Grimm off for ta time ya need."

"Thanks for the offer Toyo. But I got this." The old man then turned to Jormungandr. "You heard the young maiden, men! Restrain that Grimm!"

Five dozen men covered from head to toe in black robes appeared from the shadow of the ruins and the remaining buildings. They said as one. "Your wish is our command. Shogun-dono."

Each of those man took out a Kunai with steel wire attached from the hoops of the Kunai to the wrist of it's wielder. Each men flung their Kunai at Jormungandr, the blade sunk into the armour of the titanic Grimm, doing no obvious damage what so ever.

However that soon changed when each men channelled purple aura from their body to their weapon. The Jormungandr pulsed in purple aura, it became sluggish, it's movement slowed to a craw.

"In the past, the Winter Maiden taught us sealing technique to assist her in destroying enormous Grimm or seal away one's we could not kill. That teaching has been passed down through generations. This should hold it for awhile." The older man said to the astonished students and their group.

"Just who are you people?" Ren said with mild surprise.

The older man cackled. "Forgot to introduce myself, must be all the excitement. Oda Nobunaga of the Winter Clan."

"Nasu Suketaka Yoichi of the Autumn Clan." The effeminate man introduced himself.

"Shimazu Toyohisa of the Summer Clan." The red armour man introduced.

"Also known as the Clan of the Seasons. Raven, I already told you they will never..." Qrow tried to say.

"I know brother. That is why we decided to come here and offer our service. The clans will join as one for the first time." Raven said with a big smile. "We are going to create a new kingdom under 'The Law of Cycle'."

Qrow and Taiyang were left speechless, but before either could voice their strong opinion, Bebe interrupted.

"There! There it is!" Bebe was looking straight up into the skies, then she took out a platinum blow horn, pressed it against her lips then blew into it with all her might.

A high pitch and strong sound that was both surreal and indescribable slammed into everyone. None were ruffled by the bizarre sound wave of multicolour music notes, but everyone became bewildered as the night began to light up.

 **A/N: Still more chapters to go, hope you all like this one. And yes I threw those three in, since they were perfect for the role of the other three clans of The Seasons.**

 **Before we go into the review, I will be adding some extra information regarding the three leaders of The Seasons, think of this as a little extra.**

Atlesian report. Clan leaders of The Seasons. (Continue)

In my previous report I have given detail analysis of Raven Branwen, leader of the Spring Clan. Through our surveillance, spies and our captives, whom are under the jurisdiction of the Torture and Interrogation department. I have gathered a more complete intelligent on the three others leaders of The Seasons.

Oda Nobunaga, the leader of the Winter Clan, thus far the oldest of the four clan. His leadership have span well over thirty years. His tactical genius on the field of combat have undone many strong Huntsmen team and even our most elite of platoons.

Oda Nobunaga possess a unique semblance known as Bullet Devil. The Semblance allows him to control the velocity and trajectory of bullets he fire from his arsenal, which he chose an ancient musket with large titanium ball as ammo. As one can conclude, this choice of weapon have the potential to wreck havoc on all those that stood in it's path, be they Grimm or Huntsmen.

Nasu Suketaka Yoichi, leader of the Autumn Clan. The youngest of the four, and only just recently obtained the title of leadership. Nasu Suketaka Yoichi was a former assassin with success ratio of a hundred percent, no one has survived his assassination so far, and the reason for this are linked to his Semblance.

Nasu Suketaka Yoichi posses a semblance know as the Ultimate Spear, to put it simply he has the power to imbue any weapon with unrivalled power to pierce any object regardless of armour or Aura. There are no known defence that can stop his arrow, his weapon of choice.

Shimazu Toyohisa, the leader of the Summer clan. The man was raised from childhood to be the leader of his clan, like his father before him. It was said Shimazu Toyohisa had taken a man's life in single combat at the age of eight. His desire for battle and bloodshed were well know and this applied for all those with the name of Shimazu. It is said all Shimazu are berserker that are second to none in the field of battle. Shimazu Toyohisa are more so in this case.

Shimazu Toyohisa posses the Semblance know as The Juggernaut. The semblance made him an unstoppable force to all but the most ridiculous force or opposition. He is well known to charge head first into any and all fight, cutting down all before him, even Goliath had been rumoured to being send flying by this man.

But I am certain we shall get to the truth behind this ridiculous claim, as our interrogator continue tirelessly to extract the truth from our captive.

This conclude my report so far, I sincerely hope our request for extra staff and funding are approved. The threat of The Seasons must not be underestimated.

(Note: This was the last transmission we received from the director of Atlesian Grimm land Intelligence. Our supply team found the base destroyed and all the personnel dead or missing. No captive was ever found or recovered.)

 **A/N: And that's that chapter done, we only have one more chapter to go in this long battle arc (For me anyway). Then we move onto the more interesting chapters, those that will fit everything together. Now onto the review, I still do them even if there is only one.**

 **ultima-owner: Just don't say that to Mami. No woman like to be called big in anyway, even if she got big pair of... (Click!)... No comment at all. And just to be absolutely clear, no one is holding a musket to my head.**


	37. Chapter 37 – Treachery

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **A/N: A fast release this time round, mange to find time to do some typing. Hope you enjoy this as we closing in on the final chapter.**

 **Chapter 37 – Treachery**

This has officially became the most bizarre and freakiest battle that Yang has ever fought in. Even if she wasn't in the main battle between Oktavia and Homulilly.

"Get away! Get away! Get away!" Yang shouted as she blasted one creepy faceless doll after another.

Blake sighed. "Yang, calm down and create a proper distraction for Madoka and Ruby!"

"Easier said then done!" Yang then jumped high in the air, then smashed the ground with an overhead punch, blasting a swat of Lotte away.

"There... Wooah!" Yang screeched as she duck and weaved from a series of spear thrusts. Three dolls with surreal eyes and razor sharp teeth giggled madly at her.

"That's new." Blake said as she move beside Yang.

"They are REALLY creeping me out! This is part of Homura's personal wish!? Thank god Ruby won't dream up anything weird like them."

"You're saying that now. Anyway, keep your guards up, those spear they use are giving me some really bad vibes." Blake readied herself in a defensive stance.

"Kitty sense at work, huh." Blake gave Yang an icy glare. "And you don't need to tell me. Those spear can cut through Aura." Yang then showed Blake a shallow cut on her arm, with some fair amount of blood seeping through.

Blake's eyes widen in alarm. "We need to patch you..."

"No time! Here they come!" Yang shouted as she deflected a black spear with Ember Celica, then countered with a right hook. However the second doll intercepted her, while the third was about to stab Yang in the stomach.

Blake stepped in and wrapped the spear with Gamble shroud's ribbon. "Watch it Yang! Those things fight smart!"

"I know you got my back, pussycat." Yang then threw a devastating straight into the second doll's torso, sending it flying.

The first doll gave Yang a shallow cut on the side of her ribs, which she returned with an one two combo to the face. Punching it through a window.

The third doll struggled against Blake in a tug of war, which was interrupted as Yang grabbed it's face with her left hand, then send it flying sky high with a right upper cut to it's chin.

"Okay, that should..." Yang was saying when she saw a doll emerged from Blake's shadow. "Bla..."

She was too late as a black spear erupted from Blake's chest, the doll cackled with delight. That was until the Blake it stabbed vanished like smoke, which was quickly followed by Blake decapitating the doll with Gamble Shroud. The decapitated doll sunk back into the shadow.

"We better get out of here Yang."

"You really scared me there pussycat. And why? We got them, didn't we?"

"Look behind you." Blake pointed behind Yang.

Yang looked behind her then turned pale. Seven of those dolls appeared, one was holding it's own severed head, then reattached it in moments. They cackled menacingly.

"That is bull shit! Run!" Yang yelled as she and Blake ran down a side street, the dolls hot on their heels.

The sound of battle between the armies of Homulilly and Oktavia echoed through out the empty city. Blake and Yang managed to lose their pursuers and hopefully created enough diversion for Madoka, Ruby and Weiss to advance on Homulilly.

"I think we lost them." Yang gasped.

"Shush!" Blake hissed as her ears twitched.

"What is it?" Yang whispered.

Blake frowned. "People."

Blake then moved behind a trash bin just around the corner. "They're heading this way. Hide."

"I thought we evacuated everyone?" Yang whispered.

It was then they heard talking from a group of six, one they assumed to be leading the group. "Recon Delta. Is the target in position? Over."

Blake barely heard the crackle over the radio. "Affirmative. Target sighted with two other, one is Miss Schnee. No info on the unknown. Over."

'What? They are observing Madoka, Ruby and Weiss.' Blake thought as she process what she had just heard.

The leader swore angrily. "Do not harm Miss Schnee, our contractor will have our hide if we hurt his daughter. Eliminate the unknown, there must be no witnesses. Hold position until we arrive. Over!"

Blake's eyes widened in shock at what they just heard. They're after Madoka and they planned on killing Ruby!

Blake turned to Yang. "We need to warn Ruby! They're..." Blake accidentally knocked over an empty can.

Dead silence dominated until one man shouted. "Come out with your hands up. We're with the Atlesian military. We'll get you to safety."

Blake and Yang didn't buy that for a single second. And they were right as the six men team raised their battle rifle into firing position.

Blake nodded to Yang and she nodded back. Blake's shadow clone ran at the six men as they opened fire, the clone exploded in a flash of fire and light, as the real Blake along with Yang ran away from the soldiers.

"Don't let them get away! Use the ECM! Jam the communication! And kill them!" The man shouted as he rubbed the black spot from his eyes. His subordinate activated the Electronic Counter Measure.

Yang trust Blake's decision and knew she made the right call. Those 'soldiers' weren't average or standard. Yang hissed as a dust infused bullet glanced off her Aura. They were extremely coordinated and their aim were some of the best she ever seen, even compare to Ruby. Yang knew they were in trouble.

"They're still hot on our heels! We can't shake them." Yang voiced her concern.

"They're veteran Huntsmen and mercenaries! If we face them head on, we'll be lucky to beat even half of them." Blake left out an important information, she seen the insignia of sword and dust crystal on their shoulder. Those insignia belong to Schnee Dust Company Commando, made entirely of elite Atlesian Huntsmen with their own White Fang kill counts. They were the next most sought after target to the White Fang, just after the Schnee family members.

The SDC Commando squad specialize in protection detail, defensive perimeter, security advisor and transport details. However that was only their business front. They also specialize in kidnapping, torture, assassination, sabotage and they were very good at getting rid of anyone that got in their way.

Blake took out her scroll and cursed when it failed to connect. It confirmed it was really the commando chasing after them.

Meanwhile further down the side road, the squad leader of the Commando had enough. "Alpha to White Swan. Target coordinate N2789 E896 of the Vale district. Fire three salvo. Over."

"Affirmative. Over." The radio crackled.

The White Swan is a battle frigate class airship, half the size of a normal Atlesian cruiser, but with all it's fire power. It focus was more on speed and stealth, then armour and durability. The battle frigate's triple cannon locked onto the location, then fired three dust infused rounds with devastating effect.

Three bright orange orbs detonated above Yang and Blake, bringing rubble down around them.

"Blake!" Yang cried out as she tackled the cat Faunus, shielding the cat girl with her own body as debris and rocks smashed into her. It was total chaos for ten seconds.

Blake was still conscious, much to her surprise. But the same could not be said for Yang. She was injured all over, blood poured from a gash on her head. Blake frantically checked the unconscious blond and was relief she was still breathing. That joy was short lived.

"End of the line animal." Three rifles pointed at her, Blake looked up with fury in her eyes.

"Nothing personal. We're just doing our job." One soldier said as he pulled the trigger.

However nothing happened, much to the soldier's confusion. Then his severed trigger finger fell to the ground.

"Oh. But this is all VERY personal to me." Adam said as he cut the three soldier apart into bloody chunks with a sudden surprise attack.

"Son of a..." The man was silenced as he was cut from shoulder to naval, the rifle he tried to block with cut cleanly in half.

Adam followed up by slashing the fifth soldier across his eyes, blinding him. Mercifully it was soon followed up with a decapitating slash.

"Damn you! Taurus!" The leader of the slain commando shouted as he blocked Adam's attack. The two exchange quick series of blows, barely half an arm-length apart from each other.

This came to a stand still as the commander locked Adam's katana with it's serrated combat knife. The commander quickly drew a pistol and shot at Adam.

Adam only just managed to raise his left palm to the pistol muzzle, six shots echoed loudly in the ruin alley. Which were received with the sound of bullet striking solid steel.

"What!?" That was all the commander manage to say as Adam crushed the pistol and the owner's hand with his prosthetic arm, finish with a katana through the commander's throat. The man died chocking in his own blood.

Blake watched with horror at how Adam so casually killed those six in cold blood. Old fear began to craw within Blake's hearts, telling her to run, to hide. But Blake did neither as she looked to Yang.

"Hello my love." Adam said as he looked down on Blake.

She looked back with steel and determination in her eyes. She swore she will never run away again and she's determined to keep that promise. "Adam..."

Blake's eyes drift to Adam's left arm. A flash of concern in her eyes.

Adam looked to his prosthetic arm, a faint smile on his face. "Something worrying you? My love."

"Your arm... what happened? Who did this to you?" Blake said with a tint of hurt and sorrow.

"I didn't think you cared... perhaps I was wrong about that too. This is the prize I paid for fighting on the wrong side. As for who, you already know them, my love. The Incubators."

Blake looked at Adam with total surprise. "How?"

"That is not important right now. What is going to happen next is."

Blake became defensive as she shielded Yang. "I won't let you hurt..."

"Not what I meant. Love." Adam interrupted. "White Fang's war with the human are over. I have declared a ceasefire for now. Until every last Incubator are gone from this planet. Our focus are on them and their plots."

Adam kneeled down to eye level with Blake. "You know what is really going on. Tell me how to foil their plan, tell me how to stop them."

Blake looked into Adam's eyes, her thoughts running at the speed of light. She nodded. "We need to stop the SDC commandos from kidnapping Madoka. I don't know why they are after her and from their radio chatter, there must be another team, along with an Atlesian cruiser. After that we can only hope whatever Madoka had planned works."

"I can work with that. Love."

"I'm not coming back to the White Fang. You know my reasons." Blake said with determination.

"I know my love. You were always too soft of heart to do what needed to be done. But then again, that's what I love about you." Adam stood up.

"Adam..." Blake never knew this side of Adam.

"Maybe in another life, things would have worked out. Maybe it would have been different if we were born in a more peaceful world. Blake... My love. The White Fang will never come after you. I will make sure of that. So live the way you want, live the way you believe is right. For the both of us... Goodbye." Adam vanished into the shadow.

After he was long gone. "...Goodbye Adam." Blake said with tears in her eyes. This really wasn't the goodbye she imagined. For just a moment, she saw the old Adam, the man she fell for.

(Line break)

'What the hell is going on!?' Weiss thought as she saw a series of explosion not far from her. 'Is that an Atlesian battle frigate! What is it doing here?'

As Weiss pondered and battle her way through a handful of Lotte. She realized she had separated from Madoka and Ruby just a little while ago. It was then her Scroll rang.

"Weiss -Static- Weiss! Can -Static- hear me!?"

"Blake! What happened, why is there so much static!?"

"Listen -Static- me! -Static- -Static- are after Madoka! -Static- let -Static-. Stop them! Don't -Static-any Atlesian -Static- take her!"

"What! What do you mean Atlesian!? What is going on!?" Weiss said frantically, the only reply she got was further static.

Weiss did her best to put everything together, the best she got was someone in Atlas wanted to take Madoka. And they got someone in Atlesian military to go after her. Weiss looked over towards the battle frigate, a Bullhead just undock, then headed straight towards Madoka and Ruby.

"I don't know which selfish bastard would do something like this, but you are not getting past me!" Weiss growled as she stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground.

A summoning circle appeared, a pure white knight risen from the circle, it looked over to Weiss then to the Bullhead.

With a flourish and a spin, Weiss summoned a series of white glyph foot path towards the Bullhead. The knight stepped on the glyph, then charged at the Bullhead with sound shattering speed. Each glyph it stepped on increased it's speed even more. By the time it steppes on the final glyph, it had build up enough momentum to leap and close the vast gap of empty space between it and the Bullhead.

Just as it was about to land on the Bullhead, the knight summoned it's enormous two handed Claymore, then stabbed it into the wing of the Bullhead. The vehicle listed as the knight struck, then it spun out of control as the knight severed one of it's wing and an engine along with it.

Weiss exhaled a breath she was holding as the Bullhead crashed, she felt a chunk of Aura vanish as her knight dispelled. She hope that would stop whatever scheme that was in progress.

She was wrong. To Weiss's horror, the battle frigate increased it's speed and was heading straight towards Madoka and Ruby.

(Line break)

White Swan's bridge

"Why isn't the package on board yet!? What is the delay!" The operation commander and the very captain of the White Swan shouted at his subordinate.

There was an atmosphere of tension and stress in the air as everyone tried their best to complete the mission, even as everything had gone horribly wrong.

"We lost contact with team Alpha. Team Beta and Delta are reporting heavy engagement against the White Fang. They are pinned down!"

"Those damn animals! Get team Epsilon onto a Bullhead, send them directly to the package." The commander ordered.

"But sir, that is not within the mission per..."

"Question me again soldier and I will have you shot. Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes sir! Dispatching Epsilon."

The dispatched Bullhead was visible from the bridge as it approached their mission target. When they thought nothing could go wrong this time. A white knight landed on the Bullhead and took it out of the sky. Everyone watched in dismay as they lost contact with team Epsilon.

The operation commander gritted his teeth in rage. "All ahead full! All hands be on the ready to capture the target!"

"But sir! This is madness! If we get that close to the target. Those 'things' will notice us! We won't stand a..."

"BANG!" The crew was silenced as the commander put a bullet in his head.

"I SAID all ahead FULL!" The remaining crew followed the order. "Once we are in range, security personnel will land and capture Madoka Kaname. We will complete our mission!"

"I cannot allow that." Someone said to the operation commander's ear as that person held a blade against the commander's throat.

"Who the devil are you?!"

There was gasp of shock around the deck, one crew said in recognition. "Ozpin!" Many security personnel drew their firearm.

"Ozpin as in the headmaster of Beacon. How did you get onboard my ship!?"

"Trade secret. Now turn this ship around while I am asking nicely." Ozpin held his blade even closer to the commander's throat.

"Everyone on deck are trained huntsmen and there are dozens more across the entire ship. You may be one of the most powerful huntsmen in history, but even you will not get away unscathed against all of us."

"That is true, but you will not escape this unharmed. I think you and I both know how this will really turn out if a fight breaks out here." Ozpin said coldly. "You have two choices. You can turn this ship around and forget this ever happened. Or you can fight me and see for yourself how strong I really am. The choice is yours."

(Line break)

Weiss made her way up to the tallest building that was nearest to her. With the help of her glyph, she reached the top in a very short time.

She watched as the battle frigate got closer and closer to Madoka and Ruby's position. Then she saw a yellow flash in the bridge of the frigate, that was soon followed by a series of green flash with white and yellow in between. The battle frigate began to tilt to the right, it's right wings and propulsion system smashed into a skyscraper. Weiss could see critical damage to one side of the ship and it's new heading.

Now the battle frigate was diving towards Homulilly and this got the witch's attention.

Homulilly pointed one skeleton finger at the battle frigate, countless jagged black arrows appeared from behind Homulilly, then flew at the battle frigate. It's armour are nothing more then paper before the supernatural power of Homulilly.

Series of explosion rocked the battle frigate, it soon turned into a burning wreckage as it crashed into the ground with ground shaking impact.

(Line break)

It felt like an eternity for Ruby as she fought side by side with Madoka. An eternity she felt she needed to treasure.

As Oktavia and Homulilly fought each other in the distance. Their familiar fought on the ground in a massive pitch battle. Ruby and Madoka fought and dance across the ever changing building of Vale. The closer they came to the duelling witches, the more the building twist and change.

Ruby never felt so synchronize, so coordinated. Every move she made matched up perfectly with Madoka. It just like the Beacon dance, when Madoka taught her how to dance.

Together they cut through a swat of Lotte, they sprinted and danced, closer and closer to Homulilly. Their focus entirely on her, they only noticed the battle frigate at the last moment as it crashed and burned.

"Homura." Madoka said with a tone of distress as she raised her bow.

A streak of luminous pink flew at Homulilly while she was distracted. The sound of shattering glass was heard as the arrow flew past and over the shoulder of the witch. The space behind Homulilly smashed open into pitch darkness.

" **Stop! What are you doing!? You don't understand! I have to die here. It is the only way!"** Homura's voice echoed all around them.

"Jeeze Homura. Chill out already. We're trying to help." Sayaka shouted at Homura as numerous music note path appeared towards Homulilly. Oktavia stopped her from blocking the path into the black void.

"I have to go. That place... It's Homura's heart. I have to go to her." Madoka said with desperation.

It broke Ruby's heart to hear Madoka so upset. She could almost feel Madoka's pain and desperation. And all she could think about was how much Madoka cared about Homura over her...

It was then Ruby realized she was envious of Homura, she has the one thing Ruby could never truly have... Ruby snapped herself out of her self loathing. With suddenness Ruby carried Madoka in a bridal carry.

Before Madoka could say anything. "Hang on! I will get you there. I will get you to Homura!" Ruby shouted as she ran towards the music note path.

The moment Ruby stepped on the music note path she activated her semblance. Ruby drew on everything she has and a blazing trail of rose petals was behind her. Ruby achieved an unbelievable level of speed, fastest she has ever gone. A speed so great, the air around her turned into a great storm of twisting and spinning wind. Any familiar that stood in their way were blown away by the sheer air pressure.

Then finally with a great leap, Ruby with Madoka in her arms jumped over Homulilly's shoulder and into the black open space that was Homura's heart.

 **A/N: And this conclude the end of this part of the story, this arc. In this story I made Adam a bit more 'human' instead of a complete douche bag from season three and onwards. I always felt there should be more to his character then the always angry bull Faunus we see now. Some might agree with this version of Adam, some might not. Only Oum knew what he planned out, it's always the good one that dies young (sigh...)**

 **The next chapter will reveal the final plan and the result of Puella Magi's work since the beginning and it's effect on Remnant. I will say there is around 3-4 chapters left before the epilogue. Stay tune and I honestly hope I can get this story done before the end of the year.**

 **Now to the review.**

 **Student: Good to hear from you again. This chapter should answer your question about the White Fang.**

 **Lordsunshine64: Sorry man, already brought out sweet witch twice. I know you're curious as to what other thought of her, so I will just mention this. If Nobunaga further ignore Bebe after being bitten on the leg, she would have bitten his head in her witch form. Mind you she would only shake him up a little, instead of biting off his head.**

 **S. M. L. Stevhmaklie: Yep, bit of a left field out of nowhere. But I really think it fits very nicely, I think the original intention for Raven's 'clan' was more base on Japanese themed architecture and culture (Judging by Yang's dream of Raven on season two), again something we will never truly know for sure.**

 **Ultima-owner: This chapter is the last ramping up so to speak. But stay tune... It's not over yet.**


	38. Chapter 38 – The Law of Cycle

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **A/N: Two more chapters to go until the epilogue. This chapter will reveal one of the crucial plot of this story. As for what that is, read on. I will discuss that at the end of this chapter. Please enjoy this chapter of Remnant of Dreams.**

 **Chapter 38 – The Law of Cycle**

The scene before Ruby's eyes looked as if someone ran an archaic movie player in slow motion before burning the film with a match.

Ruby once again found herself looking down at a dying Madoka, laying her head on her knees, within the broken ruin of Mitakihara city.

'This is were it all started.' Ruby thought as she tried her best to suppress the despair welling up within her hearts.

Once again Ruby found a pitch black pistol in her hand. Indescribable guilt filled her hearts as she raised the firearm.

The scene changed in an instant, Ruby was back in her own body, Crescent Rose levelled at the kneeling black outline of Homura. To Ruby's horror, she could not control her body. She desperately tried to point Crescent Rose away from Homura, but to no avail.

A wave of guilt, loathing and despair washed over Ruby, urging her to pull the trigger, to end it all.

The sound of a single tear drop echoed in the infinite darkness. "Please Homura. Stop."

And just like that, Madoka's voice broken Homura's control over Ruby. Ruby fell to her knees in relief as she regained control.

"Madoka?" The shadowy Homura said as she raised her head.

The scene around them changed, the pitch darkness began to fill with stars and nebulas, a single white window with double door frame appeared.

"I told you before, you shouldn't go off by yourself like that." Madoka's soothing voice said as the window gradually opened.

A surreal pure white arm with an ethereal inner glow gently reached out for Homura. Ruby felt tears ran down her face as she saw the numerous scars on what she knew without a doubt was Madoka's arm.

 **The 'Real' Madoka's arm.** A foreign thought ran through Ruby's mind.

"No matter where you are or how much time have passed. You will always be you. And I will never abandon you." As Madoka said this, an image flashed before Ruby's eyes.

Madoka dying in Homura's arms, she cried as Madoka reach up to touch her face with a content smile. A wave of guilt, sorrow and regret flooded Ruby's heart from Homura.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Homura said as she reached out and embraced Madoka's hand. "I just wanted you back with me again. I didn't care what I had to do."

The darkness and distortion around Homura broke away and vanished as if she was cleansed by a wave. "Even if it turns me into a monster... as long as I can have you back, then none of it really matters."

Even as rolling emotion slammed into Ruby, only a small portion of her thought asked what Homura meant by that.

The Madoka Ruby knew appeared before Homura with a smile. "Come on Homura. Let's end this... together."

Before Ruby could ask what Madoka meant, the world she was in flooded with blinding white light.

(Line break)

During that very moment when Bebe's blow horn trumpeted across Vale, the silent wave of supernatural sound was also a signal to all they have worked towards during the past four years of travel.

At the ruin village of Kuroyuri, white motes of light began to drift up from the ground, they launched themselves towards the skies.

The same events happened across all the continents of Remnant, on all the abandon or ruin settlements and cities.

Many observer were baffled when they saw multiple white orbs launched themselves into the skies from the ruin of Mt Glenn. However what happened next shocked everyone under the open skies of Remnant. The bright light shattered the skies and revealed a surreal sight of multiple red glyphs and numerous eyes, all with angular prism of rainbow light between them.

The Incubator's planetary size isolation field was revealed for all the world to see.

"W-What the hell!?" Qrow swore as team CFVY, team JNPR looked at the skies in grim fascination and shock.

"The Incubator's Isolation field. They been here since the creation of Remnant." Bebe answered as she focused on one part of the seal.

"What is the purpose of this isolation field?" Nobunaga asked with trepidation.

"To interfere with Madoka and stop anyone from leaving Remnant."

"What are those lights from Mt Glenn? What did you do?" Raven asked with interest.

"Bebe along with Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko have been cleansing Grimm in key location. When Bebe and everyone else did the cleansing. We imbued a part of our power into that place and the soul are set free." Bebe looked back at the seal. "Bebe just told all those we helped. It is time to fight back. Bebe told them it is time to break the illusion and set everyone free from the Incubators."

It was then a bright pink light shone brightly from the centre of the city of Vale.

Elsewhere Ironwood was on the ground, closes to the source of the light. He helped a gravely injured Ozpin to sit up.

"Oz. Hung in there. The medics will be here any minute now."

"J-James. Tur... Turn me towards... the light. I-I want to... see." Ozpin said with short gasping breath.

Ironwood held back his grimace. "Of course."

Ironwood help Ozpin to face the source of the light and became transfixed by what he saw before him.

It was strange and beautiful sight. Homulilly's head transformed into a blooming cherry blossom tree.

A massive sigil of 'The Law of Cycle' appeared above Homulilly, with four smaller sigils orbiting the largest sigil. Radiant light illuminated the city of Vale.

Everyone within visual sight of the unearthly and surreal sigils were in awe by the strange and divine phenomenon before them. Even the Grimm seem to be drawn to this strange event.

Madoka and Homura stood under the blooming cherry tree. "Homura. You're not afraid, are you?"

Madoka along with Homura raised their right hand towards the heaven. Homura shook her head. "Nun-un. I'm ready. I'm not afraid any more."

A massive white bow appeared in their hands, the bow was indescribable to look upon. It appeared as if it was created out of the very concept of beauty, the divine and purity. It's size was as visible as the tree itself.

Then within moment, a comet size arrow of bright pink energy was launched at the primary node of the Incubator's isolation field. All those on the ground gasped in awe as the Isolation field shattered and the cascade effect caused it to shatter globally.

(Line break)

Mistral airspace

Three Mistral transport ships flew over the ocean and in-between floating island size landmass, those tiny island stayed afloat due to the gravity dust crystal on them.

Despite the size and defence on those transport ship, all three were in trouble. They were being attacked by a swarm of Grimm Lancer, a hornet like Grimm.

The Black brothers were helping with defence and repairs, while doctor Iris along with doctor Ichiro tend to the injured on deck.

It was in between patients, a small white orb appeared before doctor Iris.

"What the..." Before the good doctor could finish, the orb vanished leaving a letter behind.

Doctor Iris picked up the letter and opened it. Her house key fell into her hand, the very same one she handed to Madoka.

Doctor Iris barely held back her tears as she read the letter. 'Thank you for everything. Goodbye. Love Madoka.'

"Nurse Kaname..." It was then the skies lit up, that was soon followed by the strange eyes and glyph filling the skies.

All the Grimm suddenly stopped attacking as they looked up. The strange skies shattered and was replaced by numerous circular pink glyphs as far as the eyes could see.

Infinite pink bolts of energy, similar to those Madoka launched from her bow began to rain down. Each arrow found a Grimm, then shattered them out of existence. Within mere moments, the swarm of Lancer were wiped out, even it's queen was shattered with a single arrow.

Doctor Iris realized what Madoka had done for them, for all of them when she saw countless pink bolt of energy rained down from horizon to horizon.

"Sis! What is going on!?" Kyo shouted as he watched the skies rain down pink arrows.

"Madoka..." Iris Black held the key close to her chest with a happy smile. "She's getting rid off all the Grimm on Remnant."

Iris had no idea how true her words was. No matter how deep the Grimm dwell in the ocean or under the earth, no matter how enormous or old those Grimm were. Each arrow of Salvation found their target. Most shattered in one hit, while those that took more then one, there were infinite numbers of those arrow from The Law of Cycle.

Several refugee caravan groups and settlements that was under siege from Salem's command to eradicate all Faunus and Humans, saw their hordes of Grimm eradicated instantly in front of their eyes. Many had trouble believing what was happening, but that only lasted a short time. Soon many of those besieged settlements cried out in joy and celebration.

(Line break)

City of Vale

The pitiful wail of Fenrir echoed the city as Madoka's arrow shattered it out of existence. The immortal Grimm was no more. Jormungandr along with Huginn and Muninn also met the same fate. The sight and the event that had just transpired were so unbelievable, all those participated in the battle were left speechless. That was soon broken by cries of jubilation, as they all came to realize they had won, they have beaten the odds.

During the celebration, Kyoko looked towards Homulilly with a small smile.

"Miss Sakura..." Goodwitch said as Kyoko turned her attention to her. "It is not easy for me to say this. But thank you for what you have done for this city and all those you saved. Once the clean up is done, your effort will be recognise..."

"A'm afraid, A won't be around ta see tat. But thanks anyway."

It was then Glynda saw the sadness and regret within Kyoko's eyes. "What ever do you mean..."

"There ain't enough time ta explain. Tat time is better spend with da one person who need tat ta most." Kyoko turned towards Homulilly. "Goodbye Goldilocks, find a good man ta marry n live a nice long life."

Before Goodwitch could retort or demand an explanation. Kyoko vanished before her eyes, as if she never existed.

Unbeknownst to Goodwitch, Mami, Sayaka and Bebe also vanished at the same time.

(Line break)

Outskirts of Vale

'No! No! No! This is not happening!' Salem thought frantically.

Salem, the de facto leader of the Grimm. She always has a link to the numerous mass of the Grimm on Remnant. Although she could not directly control all of them at once, she could sense all their presence.

And what she was sensing terrified her. Her Grimm were being wiped out, every last one of them erased at ungodly speed.

Salem screamed in both fury and fear as her immortal Grimm were erased. She spun on her three Grimm seers, only to see them shattered by pink bolts of light.

She became more and more frantic as her connection to the Grimm dwindled rapidly. What could possibly destroy so many of her Grimm in such a short time!? Nothing short of a...

"No! I refuse to believe such a being exist! There is no such thing as a God! There is no hope! There is no light! There is only darkness!" Salem screamed as she descend into madness.

A pink light shone as she looked up defiantly at the glyph cover skies. She cried out in fear as a pink bolt flew straight at her.

But instead of pain or coldness of death. Salem felt warmth, she opened her eyes and beheld a girl floating before her. She knew this girl. This was the first time she met her in person. This was her first face to face meeting with Madoka Kaname.

"That is enough, you don't have to do this any more. You don't have to shroud yourself in darkness, in hate, in curses." Madoka said with a soft melodic voice.

"What do you know! What could you possibly know!?" Grief, anger and sorrow suffused Salem's heart. A feeling long buried from a time she long forgotten began to surface. "I cried out for help in my darkest hour."

Memories began to surface, a pious woman of the north, unwavering faith in her God. She wielded miraculous power that she gave thanks to everyday.

"Even with all my power, even with all my faith. I couldn't save him." A familiar yet unfamiliar face surfaced within her memories. "I served God faithfully all those years and yet they would not grant me that one wish, they took him from me!"

Human feeling began to break through the Grimm exterior of Salem's heart. Another memories surfaced. In the hours of her most dire need, when she was most vulnerable. A voice whispered to her, promising to grant her wish in exchange for her soul.

"I sold my soul willingly, just to see him one more time." But even that voice betrayed her. A stranger claiming to be her love showed up.

In her panic, in fright. She reacted in way she never predicted. The Grimm answered her call and took form. They killed the stranger, then her neighbours, then the entire village. When she realized the truth form of her wish, it was too late.

"I killed him... I brought him back only to kill him with my own two hands. I killed them all."

Something darker, more malicious took her over. It was almost like she became the Grimm itself. The terror of humanity.

"That is not you. The real you always love and cherish those you met. So please, don't blame yourself any more. Because I am here to take those burdens away. I am here to set you free." Madoka said with a kind and benevolent smile.

During those short confession, Salem only began to notice the gradual transformation she underwent. Her pale white skin began to regain their healthy pink tone. The dark and purple veins vanished. Her eyes returned to those of bright crystal blue. Salem returned to her human form, her Grimm side vanished under the light of Madoka.

Salem was an elderly old woman of seventy with snow white hair. She looked at her wrinkled human hands and cried in joy. The darkness of Grimm that had clouded her mind for untold aeon was gone. Emotion other then anger, hatred and loathing came back to her.

She was human again.

"What is going to happen now?" Salem asked, dreading the answer. Will she be condemned to damnation for all her sins?

"It is time to go home. It is time to rest and be at peace."

"I see. I could do with that. If it is not too much trouble. May I ask who you are?"

"I am Madoka, The Law of cycle. I am the incarnation of hope, the salvation of all Puella Magi."

Salem smiled peacefully as she vanished in a burst of light along with Madoka.

(Line break)

"Hang in there Oz." James Ironwood said as two medic worked frantically to secure their patient.

"J-James... It is beautiful... is it not..." Ozpin rasped, as he looked at the glyph filled skies.

"Save your energy. Just hold on a little longer."

It was then James spotted a single pink arrow flew straight for Ozpin, he shouted out a warning as the medic dove for cover. But before the arrow could strike Ozpin, it burst in a splash of pink light.

Madoka Kaname with a surreal glow about her floated before them all with a serene smile.

"I see... I never thought... this day... will come... It is time... for me to go." Ozpin said with a grimace of pain.

"Wait! What!?" James said in panic.

"Tell me... are they all gone... the Grimm... Salem?"

"Yes, soon all the Grimm will vanish from Remnant. Salem has return to The Law of Cycle." Madoka held out her hand. "And it is time for you to let go of your burden, to return to your rightful rest."

"No! Wait!" Ironwood shouted. "You can't take him, please! The people of Remnant still needs him, we need him."

"No James... The people of Remnant... are stronger then they think... I am... A relic of the past..."

"Please Oz, don't do this. We need you. I need you, I am not ready for this." Ironwood pleaded.

Ozpin smiled. "You will... in time... believe in yourself..." Ozpin looked towards Madoka and reached out. "Thank you... for doing what I could not... for putting Salem to rest..."

Ozpin vanished in a flash of green light along with Madoka's pink light.

"Goodbye Ozpin. Thank you for everything you did for Remnant." Ironwood said stoically as the two medic resemble fish out of water.

(Line break)

The Incubators in their thousands looked at the skies in disbelief. The Grimm were all gone, all their work over the millennia completely wasted. A final burst of pink energy flew at the remaining Incubators.

"This is so illogical!" The collective Incubator cried out as they were blasted into atoms. Their presence vanished from Remnant.

(Line break)

When the blinding white light finally subsided from Ruby's eyes, she found herself looking out into the city of Mitakihara.

The city was truly marvellous to look at during the night. There was a sense of peace and serenity to the city. A truly beautiful place where Madoka was born and lived in when she was human.

Ruby wondered what it would have been like to grow up in such a peaceful world like this. A world that was not under the constant threat of Grimm.

"Ruby." Ruby turned towards the source of the familiar voice.

She was greeted by the sight of Mami with Bebe sat on her lap, Sayaka and Kyoko were also there. They sat around a low table with tatami mats under them.

It was then Ruby realized she was in Mami's apartment. She could barely remember it from Homura's memories, since she only came here at the beginning of the time loop.

Now that Ruby had taken a good look and feel of Mami's apartment, she came to realize it was a warm and homely place. A place that was never meant to be live in by only one person, this is a place that was meant to be live in by family and best friends.

"Come sit with us Ruby. Make yourself comfortable." Mami said in her ever kind voice.

"O-Okay." Ruby said as she sat down. She noticed there were tea, cakes and her favourite chocolate chips cookies on the table.

Ruby couldn't help the squeal of delight as she reached for the cookies, but she froze when she noticed Kyoko's plate was empty and none of the snack has been touched yet.

Ruby felt a pit opened up in her stomach, the only time when Kyoko wasn't eating something, was that one time before they left Patch. The day when they told her they were leaving the tiny island village.

Ruby slowly withdrew her hand from her favourite snack, her head lowered, she couldn't bear to look at Mami, Sayaka, Bebe or Kyoko. She was afraid to be correct, to be right about her guess.

"Y-You're leaving again..." Ruby stuttered, she barely held back her emotion.

There was a moment of silence between all of them.

"...Sorry, there really is no easy way of saying this." Sayaka said with a pained tone.

Streams of tears rolled down from Ruby's eyes. "B-But why? W-We only just got b-back together. A-All of us. W-Who knows how..."

The it hit Ruby. 'They are not coming back. They are going for good. They all are...'

"Y-You a-are not coming back... a-are you..." Ruby felt her hearts break at this revelation, her whole body began to numb as shock begin to set in.

Ruby then suddenly felt someone hug her tightly, the smell of spice and the feel of warm summer embraced her.

"A'm sorry... A'm sorry for leaving it till now ta tell ya... I want nothing more then ta stay... then ta live on Remnant wiv ya all." Ruby was shock by what Kyoko has told her and the tears that she could feel on her shoulder.

"T-then don't go... stay..." Ruby pleaded.

"We can't..." Sayaka said tearfully. Before Ruby could ask why. "Ruby... we all died a long time ago. Remnant... even thought it was our second chance, it's always a temporary one. We are fortunate to even get this much."

"I-I don't understand. Y-You're alive... Y-You're here... Y-You all are..." Ruby didn't want to face the cruel reality. Even if she knew the truth deep down.

"Ruby. We are all part of The Law of Cycle, it is because of Madoka, we are even able to have this second chance. But in the end, the dead cannot be returned to life... even Madoka don't have that kind of power." Mami said with a glimmer of tears.

"...but Madoka, s-she is here... isn't she?" Ruby wondered why Madoka isn't here.

Sayaka held Ruby's hand. "Ruby. The Madoka you knew. The Madoka you grew up with, is a fragment of the original. The Madoka you have been living with was the Madoka before she became The Law of Cycle."

"Rube. A know how much dis hurts. That Madoka isn't here. She didn't do dis on purpose, because A know she would want ta see ya one more time before we all hafta leave." Kyoko said in a pain tone.

"The Madoka you grew up with has returned to The Law of Cycle, the moment the Incubator's barrier came down. I... really don't know if the real Madoka will remember the life she had on Remnant." Mami said as she cup Ruby's tearful face, gently raising it so they could see eye to eye.

Tears ran down Mami's eyes. "There is so much I wanted to do and say. But it really would be asking too much." Mami hesitated for only a moment. "Ruby. I know this isn't what you want or hope for. But when you meet the real Madoka... Please don't be angry at her."

"I... I won't." Ruby honestly could never hate Madoka. She wanted to stay with all of them, to be with them.

"...Please... Take me with you." Ruby whispered.

"R-Rube!" Kyoko said with shock.

"T-Then we can all be together. Just like before all this started. Just like before I join Beacon..."

"Please... Ruby..." Mami was crying as she tried to stop Ruby.

"Like how we always go on adventures. It can be like that again. We can..." Ruby said with a hurt smile.

"Ruby stop!" Sayaka shouted in tears. "What about Yang. Your dad Qrow or your uncle Taiyang. What about your teammate Weiss and Blake, or your friends at Beacon. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren..."

Ruby choked back her tears. There was nothing she could use to counter Sayaka's argument.

"...or your dream to become a huntress and help everyone. You have so much to live for, please don't throw all that away." Sayaka pleaded.

"...but... I want to... be with you all... I want to be with... Madoka."

"I know, but please don't make the same mistake I made. You have family and friends that loves you very much. Don't leave them for us." Sayaka said as she embraced Ruby.

Mami patted Ruby on top of her head. "This isn't good bye forever. We will meet each other again. So live a full life..."

Kyoko then interrupted. "Find a good man and have lotza kids, then tell us all ya adventure an ya great an awesome life."

Ruby turned bright red then laughed. "Okay. I will. I'm really going to miss you all. It's never going to be the same without you."

"N A'll miss ya ta." Kyoko said as all four girls hugged Ruby fiercely.

"Bebe promise to give you the best cheese cake in heaven when you finally come by." Bebe was also influence by everyone's emotion.

"I'll be sure to look forward to it." Ruby said with a fond smile as they were all enveloped by a bright light.

(Line break)

Ground zero, battle of the witches

At the ground where Homulilly once stood. Nothing was left of the massive witch, building for a mile around were flattened. All that were left at the centre of this clearing was a pure white slab of dust crystal with Homura Akemi laying atop of it.

Her eyes closed with her black rose bow held to her chest, she wore a beautiful black gown dress as if she was in eternal mourning. One could have easily assumed she would sleep forever.

Qrow gently picked up the dark purple soul gem that was beside the white slab of dust crystal, then placed it on Homura's chest.

'They are as different as night and day.' Qrow thought as he tried to compare Homura to Ruby. He really could not find a single similarity. He wondered if Homura had grown up with them, would she then be just like Ruby. However that was only a fleeting thought on his part.

"Let go! You stupid old man!" Qrow thoughts were interrupted by Raven's angry shout.

Qrow turned around and beheld the sight of Nobunaga wrapping his arms around Raven's waist and being dragged across the ground by her.

"Hell no! Ya ain't getting away till ya explain why the maiden just vanished like that!" Nobunaga yelled at Raven as she grind the handle of her katana into his head.

Qrow sighed as he noticed both Yoichi and Toyohisa watched the unfolding chaos with a grin on their faces. Soon many more people congregated at his location. Taiyang along with Team JNPR and CFVY. Team RWBY without Ruby staggered up to him. Taiyang fussed over Yang with her injury. Winter and Goodwitch soon followed with students from all four Kingdoms. Ironwood arrived last.

"This is Homura Akemi?" Goodwitch said as she moved next to Qrow.

"Yes. The original maiden of the seasons." Qrow answered with a small smile.

Before anyone could add anything more. A blinding light flashed into the clearing. When it dissipated, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, Bebe and Ruby appeared. The four Puella Magi embraced a sobbing Ruby.

Qrow couldn't hear the whisper Mami said to Ruby, as soon as they broke away from the embrace. Weiss Schnee ran to Ruby with glimmer of tear in her eyes.

Qrow could never guess what was on Weiss's mind or the truth she learned after her team confrontation against the witch Oktavia.

(Flash back)

A resounding slap echoed the silent street as Weiss struck Sayaka with glimmer of tears within her eyes.

"How dare you... How can you do that to Ruby! How can you expect us to keep her from despair when all of you will leave her!" Weiss shouted in anger.

Sayaka looked away with sadness within her eyes, her cheek stung and redden from the earlier slap. "We don't have a choice."

Weiss grabbed Sayaka by her collar. "I don't believe you! Everyone has a choice! You and everyone else chose the most selfish and hurtful course of action against Ruby. How can you even call yourself her friend..."

Sayaka suddenly became translucent and completely insubstantial. Weiss lost her hold, it felt like she was grabbing smoke, she was speechless at what she was seeing before her. A translucent Sayaka with consistency of smoke and air.

"We died a long time ago. What you see before you, what me, Kyoko, Mami, Bebe... and Madoka have are bodies made from pure Aura. We are literally ghost made from Aura." Sayaka said sadly as solidity return to her form.

Weiss was shocked by this revelation. But still... "Stay... Stay for Ruby, don't just leave her after recovering Homura." Weiss tried to hold back her tears.

"We can't... no matter how much..."

"No! I don't believe you! I refuse to think that someone as powerful as Madoka can't just..."

"Do what!? Bring us back to life! Do you think this is easy for us! For Madoka! This Madoka won't even know she will leave Ruby in the end!" Sayaka was getting agitated.

"What? What do you mean!?" Weiss had no idea that Madoka was unaware of the whole thing.

"Madoka isn't all powerful. She already gave up too much for all of us. When this is over, Ruby will be like a day dream to her."

"I hate you! I hate all of you for what you are doing to Ruby! This isn't fair!"

"No one ever said it was." Sayaka wiped away her tears, then looked into the heiress's eyes. "I need to ask you to keep all that we talked about a secret from Ruby and everyone else."

"Why should I." Weiss said defiantly.

"If you want to be the one to break the news to Ruby. Be my guest." Sayaka challenged.

Weiss gritted her teeth in anger. "You bitch! I will keep your secret. But know this, if Ruby comes to harm over this. I will find a way to end you!"

Weiss stormed off in fury. She only barely heard Sayaka's soft whisper.

"Ruby is fortunate to have a friend like you by her side."

(Flash back end)

Weiss gave Ruby an almost bone crushing hug. "W-Weiss!?"

"It's okay. I will always be here for you. I am not going anywhere. I promise." Weiss barely held back her sorrow as Ruby openly cried.

While most wondered what was going on. Mami with Bebe by her side approached a bewildered Qrow.

It was also then Raven managed to bash Nobunaga over the head and off her waist. The old man laid twitching on the floor.

"Bebe, Miss Tomoe. I am so glad to see you are all right." Raven said frantically.

Mami interrupted. "Sorry Miss Branwen. But I need to speak with Qrow for a moment. It is very important."

"... sure." As much as Raven wanted to secure a maiden, she knew she need to bid her time.

"What is it? Kid." Qrow said as he brought out a flask to drink. Mami sighed as she snatched the flask off his hand. "Hey!"

"Qrow... try and take better care of yourself. You don't need those any more." Mami said as she closed the lid on his flask.

"Kid, has it ever occur to you that I might actually like drinking." Qrow argued.

"No. because those taste really awful." Mami said with a smile.

"And how would you..."

"Qrow..." Something within Mami's voice gave him pause. "The past month was really fun. I got to know you a lot better during that month then I did the whole time on Patch. I'm honestly going yo miss travelling with you."

Qrow sighed. "Look... Mami. If it really means that much to you. We can travel together again. Just cut back on the nagging. Okay."

Mami giggled at that. "That is what I have come to love about you. Qrow can I ask you a favour."

"Depend what it is." Qrow said cautiously.

"Close your eyes until I say it is all right to open them."

"Now look here..." Qrow said with annoyance.

"Please." There was that tone of voice that kept nagging at the back of his mind. Something familiar, something he pushed away into the back of his consciousness.

Qrow sighed. "Fine." He closed his eyes. "Kid, I swear if you prank..."

Something moist and soft touched his lips. Qrow's eyes shot open in surprise as Mami gave him a chaste, but warm kiss. It felt like an eternity, when in fact it was only a few seconds.

Mami then broke away with a sorrowful smile and tears in her eyes. "Goodbye Qrow. I really wish we had more time together."

Bebe looked up at him, then to Raven. "Bebe like to thank you all for looking after Bebe. Thank you for the fun time and the cheese."

Before either sibling could ask any questions. Mami became translucent then vanished in motes of yellow sparkling light. Bebe also vanished in motes of silver light.

An unbidden memory surfaced within Qrow's mind. The day when he broke up with Summer. The day when she said goodbye to him as she took their Ruby with her. It was a true farewell that spoke of something wonderful broken forever.

"...Mami. You can't just leave like that. Not after all that." Qrow did his best to hold back his tear and sorrow. It did rain after all.

(Line break)

A little earlier, before Mami bid her farewell to Qrow. Kyoko rushed towards an injured Yang, who was being supported by Blake. A look of concern on Kyoko's expression.

"What da heck happened ta ya!?" Kyoko scowled before placing her hands on the worse of Yang's injury.

"Some building fell on me. But I'm alright, because I'm Yang and hard. Get... Owww-OWWW!" Yang yelled in pain as Kyoko put pressure on her injury.

"NOT! FUNNY! Now hold still YA!" A red glow appeared on Kyoko's hand, Yang's injury began to fade.

There was an uncomfortable silence as neither Kyoko nor Yang said anything to each other. Soon all of Yang injury were gone.

"Blake. Mind giving me some space. A little time between me and Kyoko." Blake gave Yang a doubtful look. "Please..."

Blake sighed as she moved away from Yang. Yang turned to Kyoko as she looked away. "You're leaving again... aren't you." Yang barely held back a sob. "And this time you're not coming back."

"Ya... a lot smarter then peeps took ya for. I always knew ya had figure it out long before now." Kyoko said with a sad smile.

"It's not hard you know. People close to me, left me all my life. Mum, Ruby's mum, Qrow... It's just like five years ago..." Yang barely held back her tears. "Isn't there anything I can say or do to make you stay..."

"I think ya already know why we can't stay. Ya heard Ruby's stories bout us. Then ya should already know..."

"No! It's not fair! All right! Not fair to us! Not to Ruby! And most of all not to you! I know you want to stay!" Yang was openly crying.

Blake rushed back when she heard Yang shout. "Yang! What..."

"If what I said isn't true... then why are you crying." True to Yang's words. Kyoko had tears running down her cheeks.

"Tis true. What ya say tis all true."

"Then stay..."

"Ta dead can't stay. Ya know tat." Kyoko then looked to the skies. "No one choose ta die. No one choose ta leave those they love. We sure as heck didn't choose tat."

"Madoka can bring you back... can't she? Like now. Like before." Yang tried to convince Kyoko, but most of all, she was trying to convince herself.

"She can't. Tis is already pushing da limit. Madoka already done ta much for us... far ta much." Kyoko began to become translucence.

Yang noticed this, it looked like a simple breeze would blow away what was left of Kyoko. She decided to ask one last question, one that she hopes would reassure her hearts.

"So what is it like... up there?" Yang asked with a heart wrenching smile.

"It's like ya having da best dream every day. Time really don't haf meaning unless ya want it ta. Every moment is wonderful, we are at peace. We are happy." Kyoko said with a bright smile.

"Will I see you again?"

"Course ya will. Ya just like us, but ya can live a full life. Even if ya can't see me. A will always look out for ya."

"Try not to peek at me when I undress. I know I'm awesome..." Yang laughed. Kyoko then suddenly hugged her.

Yang found herself at an evergreen field, gentle wind blew across the field and a pure white cathedral. At the steps of the cathedral, Kyoko laughed and shared an apple with a much younger girl with red hair tied into an up top ponytail. Yang could not help the tears or the sudden laughter that came to her as Kyoko said one of the worse pun she ever heard.

Kyoko and the young girl who resemble Kyoko looked towards her. "Take care of ya self. Live a long happy life. Goodbye Yang."

"Ha! I knew it! You can say my name! I..." Yang found herself back in Vale and all she saw of Kyoko was bright red motes of light sparkling where Kyoko once stood, that soon vanished in the next moment.

Yang cried as she fell to her knees, mourning the lost of her friend and rival. Blake held Yang close as she cried along with her.

 **A/N: Quite some time ago someone pointed out to me that I wasn't using the soul gem system of the Madoka series. It is honestly a fair thing to point out, but as you can see I cannot reveal this plot at that time. So now you know all the Puella Magi are literally ghosts made from Aura, they are also agents to The Law of Cycle.**

 **This bring me to my second discussion that I will head off before I receive complaints over. Madoka's behaviour towards Ruby in this chapter and a strange inconsistency (Congratulation if you spotted that one.) in her action. That I will cover in a bonus chapter just before the epilogue, since it will reveal a massive plot if I do so now.**

 **Now onto the review.**

 **Student: Sorry, no extra story on Adam and his arm. And don't worry, this will not be Rebellion again, there will be a lot more to it. Far far more, as you will see in the next chapter.**

 **FutureTrunksFan94: I hope you kept going to this chapter and saw this message. Hope by then it would have answered all your questions Hope my PM helped a little.**

 **Brave kid: Thank you.**

 **ultima-owner: There are more to come.**

 **Lordsunshine64: There are still more to come. Don't count this as the last of the excitement.**

 **A/N: That is all for now. I will get the next chapter ready ASAP, because that one will be an earthquake, the big reveal so to speak.**


	39. Chapter 39 – Intervention

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **A/N: And here we go. All the clues, all the plots I have placed through out the fic led to this chapter. This chapter will reveal one half of the plots, the next will reveal the other half. I will add more A/N after this chapter to discuss some of the decision I made and why I made them. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and the reveal, only one chapter left to go till epilogue.**

 **Chapter 39 – Intervention**

The Puella Magi always knew this day would come, the only exception was the fragment of Madoka. Sayaka along with Mami, Kyoko and Bebe knew their overall goal and plans to bring Homura back with them. Originally they were going to keep to themselves, minimize contact with the locals. Then begin their search when opportunity arrives.

However their plan were derailed literally days after their arrival. Ruby Rose, the girl who's very existence alerted Madoka of Homura's presence on Remnant, became Madoka's friend.

The shy little girl 'mistaken' Madoka for the angel that had saved her and her sister Yang from the Grimm. Ironically she didn't make a mistake in her assumption, and to this day Sayaka wondered if this was fate at work.

The bubbly girl's innocence and kindness created a special place in all their hearts. Before they knew it, they became a part of Ruby's family. They got to know Yang, her less then subtle infatuation with all of them, specially Kyoko. They came to know the kind and scruffy Taiyang. Then the dusty old Qrow whose antic and lay back lifestyle was refreshing in it's own way.

And it was hard to leave them the first time round, to search for signs of Homura. During their search they stumbled across Incubator's many plots and projects. Ruby being the Aura clone of Homura was a shock to them and the subsequence find of all the other clones infuriated them. They came to realize what extent the Incubator had gone to, in order to draw Madoka to Remnant.

This time they have to leave for good, they have to return to Madoka 'The Law of Cycle'. And it broke all their hearts to say farewell to all those they care about, to all those they came to love.

Sayaka watched as Mami vanished along with Bebe, then Kyoko vanished soon after. Sayaka could feel the pull from Madoka, from The Law of Cycle. Her connection to Remnant were weakening by the seconds.

"Miss Miki!" A frantic looking Raven was soon followed by a perplex Nobunaga, a confused Shimazu and a concern Yoichi. "What is going on!? Where did Bebe, Miss Tomoe and..."

"They have gone home. Our mission on Remnant is complete."

Nobunaga shoved Raven to one side. "B-But what about us!? The plan! How will we survived the Grimm without the maidens?"

"The Grimm are gone, every last one of them, and they will never threaten humanity again. Madoka saw to that." Sayaka sighed as she tried to reassure them.

Nobunaga yelled in pain as Raven kicked him in the shin. The old man went down cursing. "Wait!What do you mean the Grimm are all gone? Where is Miss Kaname, if I can just speak to her..."

Sayaka sighed once again, Raven doesn't realize Madoka isn't someone you can manipulate or use to your own end. She's way above that. Sayaka tuned Raven out as she turned her attention to Ruby.

"Ruby..."

Weiss hissed. "You got what you wanted, leave her alone."

"...Weiss, wait, please..." Ruby said as she wiped away her own tear.

"Madoka... she will be here soon. You will get to see her one more time. You will meet the real Madoka. Please..."

"I know..." Ruby interrupted. "Sayaka. To me the Madoka that I grew up with is as real to me as Madoka will ever be. To me Madoka is Madoka. Whether she is a fragment, or The Law of Cycle herself. I will never be angry at her, no matter what." Ruby felt fresh tears flow from her eyes.

"Ruby..." Weiss said with concern.

A bright pink flash lit up the city f Vale. Everyone looked towards the origin of the flash, they saw section of the sky being replaced by a surreal and very complex pattern of glyph. The amount of exotic patterns and surreal colours were impossible to truly look at, it was beyond otherworldly. From the centre of this glyph, a zigzag path appeared. The surreal path was filled with flowers and grass of every imaginable bright colours.

Madoka appeared from the centre of the glyph. Her pink hair impossibly long and graceful, she wore a majestic and surreal white dress, white shoes with wings on them, but they were nothing compare to the surreal pure white wings on her back.

Madoka's bright golden eyes shone with unrivalled compassion and kindness, her radiance brightened the very world around her. The goddess Madoka was both beautiful and divine before all.

The junior detective gaped like a couple of gold fish. "Dude... You said you wanted..." Sun said to Neptune.

"And I still do. Wait, did I just commit blaspheme? Am I going to suffer divine punishment?" Neptune began to worry.

"Well... I still be your buddy even if you get turned into salt."

"Dude! Not helping!"

The reaction of witnessing Madoka, The Law of Cycle varied from person to person. For the remaining people of Vale and Atlas, seeing was believing, even among the most cynical and scientifically minded individual, what hey saw was beyond logic.

As for most, their reaction were more positive. Team CFVY were speechless, except Coco. "I got to get me one of those dress."

"I don't think white or a dress will suit you at all." Velvet replied while looking at Madoka.

The other two member of team CFVY nodded in agreement.

Many of those from Mistral already declared her a goddess, even some from Vacuo fell to their knees, offering up their prayers and devotion.

However none were more greatly effected then the White Fangs from Menagerie.

Ilia fell to her knees with tears in her eyes, along with many other members of the White Fang, devotion shone bright within their eyes, along with hope.

Adam Taurus began to worry when he saw this. It would be bad for him and the goal of the White Fang if they worship a human...

His thoughts were interrupted when he took another look at Madoka and a realization struck him.

'She has wings!'

Adam's mind was already racing, it would be child's play to make her into a 'Faunus goddess', and one that represent Salvation would be a beacon of hope to all repressed Faunus everywhere.

A wide smile appeared on Adam's face. He could already foresee membership for the White Fangs increased by a hundred fold. With the pretence of freeing Faunus everywhere and claiming to do the work of the Goddess.

He could already foresee the White Fang becoming something that would last for thousands of years. The Faunus would never again be less then human... No, they would be superior to human. His dream might even come true within his life time.

While there were those who looked upon Madoka in awe and wonder, some other even plotted to find a way to use her for their own benefit. There was one whose purpose are different from everyone else.

"Madoka!" Ruby shouted as she ran towards her best friend.

Madoka turned her gaze towards her. "Madoka... I... I want you to know that I will always remember the time we had together... that I... I will never regret meeting you. I will always remember you... even if it hurts so much to know... that you won't be here." Ruby tried her best not to cry at the end, but it was futile attempt. "I will always remember... even if you can't..."

"Thank you Ruby." Madoka said with a sorrowful smile.

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise. 'Madoka... she remembers.' Ruby thought to herself.

"Even thought our time together felt like a day dream. I remember the time we spent together. The day we first met, when you thought I was an angel..." Ruby cried and laughed at the same time. "...I remember the most kind and innocent girl in her red hood. Her love towards me and all my friends. I will always remember those days, no matter how fleeting they felt."

"I love you Madoka and I always will..." Ruby whispered with tears in her eyes. In the end she wasn't brave enough to let Madoka know how she truly felt towards her.

"...Madoka..." A tiny voice said, Ruby then saw Homura began to wake up, her eyes fluttered open blearily.

"Homura. I can't believe how long it has been. I almost forgotten the reason why I waited so long. Madoka said as she drifted towards Homura.

Sayaka smiled. "Well, things did get complicated along the way. No one can blame you for that."

'They deserve each other. Homura deserve to be happy, after all she has done for Madoka.' Ruby thought. But deep down, she also wanted to be with Madoka. She knew the more 'treacherous' part of her wanted Madoka all to herself.

Madoka was only an arm length apart from Homura, floating towards her, reaching out. "You have waited all this time for me. It's over now... we will be together forever..."

"Yes... You have no idea... how long I have been waiting for this." Homura said with a smile that send chills down Ruby's spine.

Homura grabbed hold of Madoka's arms, the sound it made was like thunderclap.

"H-Homura?" Madoka said with confusion and concern.

"I got you now." A kaleidoscope of of dark tainted colour filled Homura's soul gem.

Blake was the first to act as she ran full speed towards Madoka and Homura. "What is she doi..."

Before Blake could finish her sentence, a massive wave of dark multicolour energy slammed into her along with everyone around Madoka and Homura, throwing them off their feet and sending them flying.

Sayaka slammed into the ground next to Qrow and Raven. All three struggled to get back onto their feet. Multicolour strands of exotic energy floated around everyone like some strange underwater currents, it also greatly resembled one. Everyone felt unnatural pressure forcing them back, away from Homura and Madoka.

"Kid! What the hell is she doing!? What is going on!?" Qrow yelled as he struggled against the unnatural force pushing against him.

"I-I don't know!? That's not a curse! Is that desire!? Obsession!" Sayaka said with panic.

"Doesn't matter what it is! Someone need to stop her!" Raven yelled then drew her dust infused katana. Which promptly exploded as the dust blade came into contact with the unnatural currents of sickly colour.

The explosion destroyed her weapon along with the barrel sheath. Raven's aura just barely stopped the lethal shrapnel.

"Raven!" Qrow shouted in concern.

"I'm fine! What the hell..."

"Dust... The Dust crystal." Sayaka interrupted as she looked in horror at the white block of Dust crystal Homura was laying on changes colour, now it is the same colour as Homura's soul gem. "She's changing them! What is she trying to do!"

Qrow quickly took out a spare dust crystal, then threw it away with pure shock. The blue water crystal took on the same sickly kaleidoscope of colour.

Madoka looked around in panic. "H-Homura! Stop! You will tear me apart!"

The unthinkable happened, reality fractured around Madoka and Homura like a broken panel of glass. In that single instant, Madoka was broken into two. The Goddess Madoka appeared behind the fractured world, while the mortal Madoka fell unconscious into Homura's embrace.

"Madoka!" Ruby cried out in panic as she struggled against the oppressive energy.

Homura risen up, floating in the air, an unconscious Madoka held in her right arm against Homura's chest. Within Homura's left hand, her soul gem floated an inch above her palm, expelling nauseating kaleidoscope of dark energy. Reality shattered more and more around them.

"Why!? Why are you doing this!? I thought you cared about Madoka!" Weiss shouted as she fought against the tide with Myrtenaster stabbed into the ground as a handhold.

Homura looked over to Weiss contemptuously. "Why? Because I remember the reason why I went back through time again and again. Madoka is so dear to me. Even the pain I went through for her became precious."

Weiss's face turned ashen white at a horrid realization. 'She's insane!'

It was then Homura's soul gem imploded and took on a new form. Something more grand, more sinister. Unnatural kaleidoscope of dark colour light flickered within the soul gem.

"I remember the reason why I made my wish, it was all for her. For Madoka, what taint my soul gem is not a curse. Homura looked towards Madoka with a melancholic smile.

"If it isn't a curse. Then what is it?" Blake asked with horrid fascination.

"It is the pinnacle of all human emotion. More passionate then hope, far deeper than despair... Love."

As Homura said this, her soul gem devoured all nearby dust crystal. Homura's outfit transformed, a purple and black dress that was both sensual and sinister. Midnight black wings sprouted from her back along with a new sigil appearing above her.

The sigil was that of a black lizard with white wings.

Glynda had always speculated what kind of trauma the girl Homura Akemi had gone through with her time jump. There were at least a dozen psychological condition she could diagnose from constant exposure to the repeated death of her best friend.

Oobleck warned her that Homura would never see Madoka's ascension as victory. Homura will always see that as her failure to save Madoka.

How Glynda wish she had came up with a contingency plan of some sort. Even if such plan was doomed to fail against such super natural force.

Glynda tried to activate her telekinesis against Homura, but she could feel her Aura being siphoned away with every attempt.

"What are you!?" Glynda growled in frustration.

A giggle was her reply. "What am I? Madoka who is as sacred as god I took her from the heaven and undermine her. A being that could perform such feat. I guess you can call me a demon."

Reality began to rapidly unravel around them all, cracks in reality began to widen.

"Homura! Stop! You can't do this!" Sayaka yelled as she tried to close the gap between them.

Homura ignored Sayaka as she held Madoka closer to her. "Finally, I will be able to fix all this. I will have you back with me again."

The sound of gears clicking resonated next to Homura. Ruby appeared next to her and gripped Homura's forearm. A look of utter shock and disbelief surface on Homura's expression as she looked into Ruby's silver eyes.

Moments later the world of Remnant was completely flooded with kaleidoscope of dark nauseating colour.

(Line break)

Countless memories flooded Ruby's thoughts. One same sequence of image appeared over and over again.

Women of all ages dropping a dust crystal of dark rainbow of nauseating colours. The crystal would always sink into the ground. The location constantly changes as does the women.

 **'They were the four maidens of the seasons.'** A foreign thought said to her just before it all turned black. **'Homura Akemi planned this from the very beginning.'**

(line break)

When the colour returned to the world, Ruby found herself in a corridor of a rather nice house, nice wall paper, furnishing, flower...

A voice drew her to the open door on her left.

"I can't take this any more. She keeps getting sick, it has been like this since she was born." A feminine voice said.

"The doctor said she will get better after the heart surgery. Once the operation..." A man's voice replied.

"And we will be broke! Have you seen how much this will cost! We will lose this house, everything we have worked for! I wish she was never born!"

Ruby cringed at what the voice said. She looked through the corner of the door and saw a woman bearing some resemblance to Homura.

"Dear! You can't mean that! I think you have enough to drink. We will work..."

Ruby lost track of their conversation when she heard a muffled cry beside her.

Ruby was startled when she saw a slightly younger Homura Akemi crying, both her hands muffled her own cries. A look of tremendous hurt and sadness within Homura's eyes.

Ruby felt her hearts ache when she realized Homura must have heard what that woman said. She tried to reach out. "Homura..."

Then everything turned to mist and faded away. This was just another memory, another one that Ruby saw from a third person perspective.

" **Homura Akemi was an unloved child, or so she was convince on that day."**

Ruby spun to the source of the voice, and all she saw was mist. "What..."

" **Soon after, her parents were involved in a fatale accident. Even thought Homura had an uncle. He was never interested in rearing a child. This further isolated her."**

"W-Who is there?" Ruby shouted.

" **So was it any surprise she fell for her saviour and one true friend, Madoka Kaname."**

It was then the mist cleared up to reveal a whole universe. Ruby found herself standing within a massive square room made entirely from glass or something like it. Beyond the glass walls, Ruby saw the birth of galaxy. Uncountable stars and nebulas exploded to create dazzling colours and gas clouds. Galaxies both old and newly born all around her.

Someone stood before Ruby Rose. The girl was shorter then her by a clear margin, she has shoulder length brunet hair, brown eyes. Her skin was almost as white as Ruby's, she has a heart shape face that was adorable to look at. The girl wore a teddy bear onesies pyjama, which caused Ruby to blink several times.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Ruby asked as bewilderment began to set in.

The girl looked around her. "Where? I guess it's about a dozen reality removed from the one you came from, a place where time and space has no influence. While we are here, nothing will change outside. At least from our perspective, sort of like Einstein Rosen Bridge, except we're in the middle of it. Just encase you don't know what that is, it's a space time worm hole."

Ruby was not ashamed to admit she was a bit of a nerd when it came to weapon and mechanics, but what this girl was talking about flew right over her head. The girl noticed and giggled.

"In another words, we can talk as long as we want here, and I can send you back to the same point in time I took you from." The girl explained.

"Oh I see now..." It took Ruby five seconds to understand the enormity of her situation. "W-W-What!? H-H-How!?"

While Ruby flail around in panic, the girl continued. "Of course that leads to your other question. Who am I? You already knew the answer."

Ruby got herself under control. "H-How? This is the first time I met you, isn't..."

A memory flashed through Ruby's mind. 'Sorry, I've gotta go meet the others now.'

"You are the 'others'." Ruby said with revelation.

"Yes. That is the best description for myself." The Others answered.

Ruby came to another realization. "Are you like Madoka? Are you a..."

"God. Yes I am. As for if I am like Madoka, the answer is no. I am no mere concept." The Others looked into Ruby's silver eyes, the Others iris shift into prism of multiple bright colour, more colour then any beings could name. "Many call me God, Kami, Akasha, the Void, the Beginning and even the End. I am one and I am many. I also know you have many questions for me."

"Yes... I do... Why? Why did you allow the Incubator to do all this?" Ruby tried her best to hold back the anguish in her voice. "When you could have stopped them. If you had. Madoka... Mami... Sayaka..."

The Others smiled, almost kindly. "Because I have no right to interfere with the event of your reality, your universe. I am merely an observer at most time."

'At most time...' Ruby thought. "Then you could have stop them." There was a tone of angry accusation in Ruby's voice.

"Yes... but then to what end? If I chose to 'erase' all your definition of evil. The universe would have become a much smaller place, with no variable or variety. Only one outcome. To demand only one set of thinking, only one set of what is 'right'. That is not freedom, it is tyranny. And unlike a certain pair of brothers. I have standards."

Ruby remained unconvinced, her anger and hatred towards the Incubator overshadow her rational thoughts. The Others could see that.

"Ruby. I have the power to eradicate an entire species, no matter how advance they are. I can unmake god like entity, even horror beyond the boundary of reality itself. But I am a care taker, my first and foremost duty is to care for all those under me. I only use those power as the very last resort."

"Everything would have been better without the Incubator. I know that, and so should you." Ruby argued.

"Yes. But only in a certain way. Without the Incubator, Madoka Kaname along with most of her friends would have grown older, got married, have children and lived a full life."

"That would have been better..."

"Mami Tomoe would have died along with her parents." Ruby felt as if someone had punched her. "And without the Incubators, Madoka would have never ascended. You would have never met Madoka, or even known her." Ruby felt moisture gathering in her eyes. "Will you be alright with that if I wiped out the Incubators. Are you willing to make that sacrifice?"

Ruby wanted to shout 'YES!' She wanted to wipe out the Incubator without a moment hesitation. She wanted them gone for all the suffering they have caused to Madoka and everyone else. But Ruby was unable to voice her desire. The very thought of never meeting Madoka drove a knife through her hearts, the pain she felt was unbearable.

'How can I be so selfish? How can I be thinking of only myself at this point?' Ruby felt miserable, she never notice the tears that ran down her face.

The Others was able to read Ruby like a book, she could see Ruby's thoughts as clear as days. The Others smiled compassionately.

"I was right to approach you." The Others gaze off into the distance, seeing something only she could see. "Ruby, soon you will come to a fork in the road of Karmic destiny. The choice you make will determine if the cycle continues or break forever."

"Which is the right choice? What do I..." Ruby tried to ask.

"There is no right or wrong choice in this, only free will. All I have done so far is show you Homura's choice and her life."

It was then Ruby realized where all those third person perspective memories came from. "It was you. You showed me those memories... No, events."

"Yes. All to help you understand."

"But I don't get it. How are any of those suppose to help me?" Ruby complained.

The Others smiled. "Just be yourself, after all you are Ruby Rose and Homura Akemi. If anyone truly understand Homura, it will be you."

The Others cryptic answer only further confused Ruby. The Others continued. "Madoka is a true miracle, to think something as primitive as mankind managed to produce a truly unique gem like her, even if the Incubator had interfered in the event of Madoka's ascension."

"Wait, I still don't understand what Homura is trying to do or your intention in all this, why me?" Ruby asked.

"Madoka is one of my favourite, and most importantly, you deserve a say in all this. As for Homura's goal, you can ask her when you see her." The Others raised her hand and turned her palm to Ruby. "And now you must go and face your Karmic destiny, face Homura."

Ruby began to turn translucence. "Wait! I don't get any of this! My Karmic destiny?! What do you mean!?"

"You already know the answer, you can't ignore 'her' forever." Ruby turned pale, a look of fear on her expression. "I will give you one last piece of advice... Madoka always knew, she knows everything."

Ruby vanished from the Others domain. The being known as the Others smiled knowingly. She knew there are two possible outcome and she knew Ruby Rose's fate were already sealed the moment she grabbed Homura.

(Line break)

Ruby found herself in the city of Mitakihara, a city under construction by gigantic glove hands. The hands gently place skyscraper on the ground by their highest tip, smaller hands did the same with houses, trees, lamp posts and so on. There were even hands painting the skies, countless animated buckets of every colour pouring water into the rivers, ponds and oceans.

It was both marvellous and bewildering to witness. Ruby marvelled in a large clearing that has yet to be worked on.

"So you end up following me here."

Ruby spun to the source of the voice. Demon Homura hovered before her in all her dark and malevolent glory.

"Homura."

"You have me at a disadvantage. You know me and yet I do not know you." Homura said with an air of haughtiness, which was honestly wasted on Ruby.

"Ruby Rose. Madoka's childhood friend." Ruby said as she returned Homura's glare.

"Ahh yes. I recall seeing you in that human traitor's recording. You are very close to Madoka. Are you not." Homura looked down on Ruby.

"I am. And I want you to give Madoka back to us." Ruby demanded.

Homura's smile were filled with contempt and amusement. "Give Madoka back to you? You really are amusing."

The smile vanished from Homura's face. "And incredibly stupid. I will never return Madoka to you or anyone else. Madoka belongs here, in this city, with her real family, with her friends... with me."

Ruby felt a pang of pain in her hearts, she knew Homura's desire and her wish to be with Madoka... after all she herself was almost identical to Homura. "Why? Madoka was going to take you with her. You would have been together, you would have been happy, so why do this!?"

"Yes, I would have been happy. I would be together with Madoka. But then I realized, is Madoka truly happy? Trapped in an eternal cycle of fighting witches, suffering for us... for me, for all times." A single tear ran down from Homura's eye. "How can I possibly be happy with that."

Madoka's confession of her fears on that night of the Beacon dance came into Ruby's mind. Now Ruby understood why she said 'I never should have let you go.'

However there was something very important Homura overlooked, something that should have matter to the both of them. "What about Madoka's wish? What about her choice in all this! Are you going to disregard her wish, her sacrifice, her choice!"

"She NEVER should have made that wish for me! Not for me!" Homura shouted angrily as she lost her temper and more.

Dark cracks appeared in the blue skies, building and such dropped haphazardly around them. A surreal purple eye appeared behind Homura, her anger and anguish reflected on the world she was trying to make.

A brief thoughts flash through Ruby's mind. 'Sorrow and guilt consumes her. The lost of Madoka was unbearable already, but knowing Madoka sacrifice herself for Homura's happiness pushed her over the edge.'

Soon the crack in the skies mended and everything returned to it's proper order, but Ruby knew this was a fragile facade.

"You really are Madoka's friend. I will give you that." A strain smile appear on Homura's expression. "When I remake Remnant, I can make you her friends again. That way neither of us have to lose her."

Ruby understood Homura's gesture and goodwill towards her, for being a good friend to Madoka. However Ruby has no intention of backing off.

"I stand by what I said. I respect Madoka's wish, even if that meant losing her. I believe in Madoka, I believe in her choice and her wish..." Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose. "And if fighting you is the only way to convince you, then so be it."

Homura smiled condescendingly. "You think you actually stood a chance against me..."

Homulilly appeared behind Homura along with an army of her familiar, led by her Clara Dolls.

"What can you possibly do? You are a helpless little girl in over her head."

Homura wasn't wrong about that, had Ruby been her old stubborn self, she never would have stood a chance, but after that cryptic conversation with the 'Others'. Ruby chose to accept the truth about that darker part of herself, Ruby choose to accept 'her'.

"You're right, there is nothing I can do against you. I alone won't stand a chance against all this." Ruby glared at Homura with iron cast resolves. "But 'we' can stop you. For Madoka, 'we' will stop you."

Homura's eyes widen in shock as an enormous shadow emerged from behind Ruby Rose.

A vicious grin soon appeared on Homura's expression. Laughter escaped from Homura's lips. "To think I would meet you here..." Homura then glared venomously at Ruby Rose.

"Walpurgisnacht!"

 **A/N: And there you have it. I have left many many clues to Ruby's true identity, or who her witch is. This was planned almost from the very start. Now before we go into some discussion about some of the more interesting anomalies.**

 **I like to ask you all to consider a few things about posting your reviews. I cannot control what people post on the review, but I want you to have consideration for the new comers for this fic.**

 **I mean it would be a bit of a spoiler if you yell. 'OMG! Ruby is Walpurgistnaught!'. But as I said, I won't stop you or even reprimand you if you wish to post that on the review, just be considerate to you fellow readers.**

 **Now onto a few topic.**

 **The Others. Yes, Madoka did mention there were others in that higher plain of existence when she said farewell to Homura. I took that opportunity to bring an alternative ending to this fic and give it a bit of my own flare of creativity. As for the Others appearance, if your into pre-Evangalion, you will know who I mould her from.**

 **The Brothers. No big surprise who I am referring to here. Did Others interfere with them? but that will be a minor story that I might or might not create.**

 **Ruby being Walpurgistnaught. This was planned from almost the very start, the clues are the name of Ruby's shield. The Aura clones of Homura Akemi. Ruby almost turning into a witch. Walpurgistnaught also have a massive significant to the original Madoka's story, but that I will leave as another surprise for you all.**

 **Now onto the reviews.**

 **MechaDragon99: I am glad you enjoy this story thus far. I hope this chapter met your standard and keep you interested.**

 **Student: I wasn't expecting my guess on Salem was that close to Rooster's version. That was a surprise to me as well.**

 **This time round I won't be answering any of those questions, because I think you are going to like my epilogue, as it cover almost all the question you raised. Just be patient a little longer.**

 **As for Ozpin, I can honestly see Salem renting him out to the other Puella Magi for the lol.**

 **Also I find the Two Brother of Light and Darkness to be complete arseholes.**

 **Ultima-owner: There are more to come, but I think you might also like the ending.**

 **brave kid: thank you.**

 **Maelstrom232: It will be different, very different. There will be an ending.**

 **A/N: And that's all for now. The next chapter might be a long one, as I plan to have it all done then move to the epilogue. Hope I find the time to quickly type it all up. Until next time.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Remnant of Dreams**

 **A/N: The last chapter before the epilogue. This chapter contain the other half of the over all plot, the last build up to the conclusion to this fic. There will be revelation and they will be explained at the end of this chapter.**

 **There will also be a special mini chapter, as this is the last chapter before the epilogue. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and the coming ending.**

 ***Story edited at 28.12.2018***

 **Chapter 40 –** **Walpurgisnacht**

It was several days after the battle of Vales, it was during one of the best week of her life. That Ruby began to have strange dreams. What had appeared within those dreams made her afraid to sleep.

Because 'she' will always be there to greet her.

"Go away... this isn't real. I can't be you!" Ruby shouted as she faced away from 'her'.

No matter how much Ruby denies this, she knows the truth, so does 'she'.

'She' never said a word, 'she' didn't need to. 'Her' presence spoke louder then any words could ever express.

Ruby turned with tears within her eyes, denial died on her lips.

Right in front of Ruby was herself, her counterpart has obsidian iris instead of silver, eyes that was devoid of any shine in them, even the red colouring in 'her' hair seem dull in comparison to hers, she wore a long black and purple dress.

As strange as all this was, the one thing that truly hits home for Ruby, was her counterpart floating upside down with an unnaturally wide smile.

(Line break)

Two massive broken skyscrapers levitated off the ground, Walpurgisnacht laughed as she threw the building at Homulilly, it was easily countered as black clockwork arrows intercepted and tore the buildings apart.

Thousands of Homulilly's familiars charged across the clearing of the imitation Mitakihara city towards Walpurgisnacht, only to be met by hundreds of Walpurgisnacht's silhouettes.

Each multi colour kaleidoscope silhouettes resembled Ruby at various age. Some held shape and outline of children, while most took the shape of adult or teenagers. Each held a copie of weapons from Remnant.

One dove down with a massive two handed sword, scattering familiars on impact. Another with a halberd cleared half a dozen familiars with a single swipe. At the edge of the battle, one wielding rapier made short work of her opponent with quick jabs as she danced through them.

Clara doll Jealousy got her head knocked clean off by a silhouettes with shotgun gauntlet. However the silhouettes was dispatched by two other Clara dolls, when she was stabbed in the back. The two Clara dolls were promptly ambushed by two silhouettes with massive hammers.

While the skirmish between familiars raged on, the witches Homulilly and Walpurgisnacht waged their titanic battle. Among the floating debris caused by Walpurgisnacht special ability, Ruby Rose fought against Homura Akemi.

Multiple purple arrow of corrupted energy rained down on Ruby as she evaded them with astonishing speed and agility, a line of destruction trailed behind her, everything behind her was obliterated, a whole section of floating building blown to pieces.

Ruby retaliated with sniper fire, each shot crippling and lethal against almost any opponent... but not her, not Homura. Each shot were stopped dead in their track, as if the bullet suddenly lost their momentum before reaching their target.

Ruby didn't have to worry about her ammo supply or number of dust crystal on her. Ruby felt an instinctive knowledge and understanding that came from Walpurgisnacht. She could materialize any ammo and dust she wanted, just like how she summon Walpurgisnacht. Knowledge and power she never knew she had slowly trickle into her mind.

Homura hovered in the air with a dark smile, each twang from her black rose bow launched dozen upon dozen of destructive arrows at Ruby.

"To think that the most evil witch I have ever faced is such a weak little girl. It is such a bad joke, I cannot even begin to describe how I feel." Homura growled with venom.

"I didn't choose to be Walpurgisnacht! I didn't even know until..." Ruby yelled back angrily.

Before she was interrupted as Homura appeared behind her. "To think someone as despicable as you befriended Madoka..." As Ruby turned to face Homura. Homura kicked her in the stomach with utter fury, Ruby was sent flying. "It makes me sick!"

Ruby cried out as her back slammed into another floating building, her aura flickered, barely protecting her.

As Ruby struggled to pull herself out of the crumbling wall. Homura's shield materialized on her arm. "Once I dealt with you, I will erase your entire existence when I remake Remnant. Not even Madoka will remember you."

Homura turned her shield. However instead of a singular sound of gears turning, there was an echo.

Time froze.

Ruby Rose appeared before Homura in a storm of rose petals. Crescent Rose poised to slash her from shoulder to hip. Homura snarled in annoyance as she blocked the scythe with her shield.

"How dare you! How dare you try to manipulate Madoka's memory like that! How can you do something so cruel as taking away her memories! Are you going to erase Mami, Sayaka, Kyoko and Bebe as well!? And you call yourself her friend!" Ruby yelled in anger as she pushed down Crescent Rose with all her strength.

"Madoka doesn't need to remember you! She doesn't need to remember all the time you killed her!" Ruby flinched in guilt at what Homura said. "She doesn't need to remember her time as 'The Law of Cycle'. She doesn't need to remember all the pain and suffering of being a concept. All she need to be is the Madoka I remember."

Homura pointed a pistol straight at Ruby's eye, mere inches away. "So please just die already!" Homura pulled the trigger.

A deafening bang echoed around the grey time frozen landscape. All battle froze except for one. Ruby narrowly avoided the bullet, which froze behind her. Crescent Rose in it's assault rifle form fired a single shot at Homura's chest, which was countered as Homura forced the rifle to the sides with her arm. The dust round froze behind her as well.

Ruby broke away with a spin and threw a fire dust crystal towards Homura, then shot it. However Homura froze the fire dust crystal in mid explosion with time freeze.

Homura retaliated with a hail of sub-machine gun fire. Just before a hail of bullet could strike Ruby, she instinctively focused on each bullets and froze them in their track.

After the battle against Cinder Fall, Ruby had started collecting an arsenal of small arms and miscellaneous weapons. Ruby pulled out replicas of Stormflower, then let lose as she close the distance. Homura responded by taking out a Tommy gun, then returned fire with another hail of lethal bullets.

Both girls evaded and dodged each others' attack, even those that would've inevitably hit were frozen in time before it could reach them. A blossom of bullets, dust rounds and exploding dust crystal expanded around the floating ruins.

Time resumed.

Countless bullets and dust rounds blowing apart concrete building and familiars alike, dust crystal exploded like fireworks among the ruins. Neither Homura or Ruby were harmed by the apocalyptic storm of bullets, debris and explosions, both girls stood on the clearing facing each other.

Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose into it's scythe form. "Stop this now Homura. Let Madoka go! I don't want to hurt you."

Homura giggled. "You think you actually stood a chance. You think you can beat me..." Nauseating kaleidoscope of corrupted colour erupted from Homura's wings, they formed a pair of gigantic devil like wings that have fully dominated the landscape. "Allow me to show you how wrong you are."

One moment Ruby had a clear view of Homura, the next she found herself flying through the air along with a horrid pain in her stomach. Horrid streaks of colour then slammed into her side like a wrecking ball, Ruby cried out as she skidded and rolled over rough asphalt ground.

"You never stood a chance from the very beginning. You will never land a clean hit on me." Homura flung out her right hand.

Ruby barely saw the kaleidoscope coloured bolt came at her. She blocked the malevolent bolt of energy with Crescent Rose.

Crescent Rose held the bolt back for all but a second, then shattered into a hundred pieces.

Before Ruby could react, her feet were swept up from under her, she landed hard on her back. Homura then slammed her foot down onto the side of Ruby's head. Ruby struggled to push her high heel from her face, which starting to really hurt as Homura applied more pressure.

"It's over." A purple sword formed in Homura's hand.

Before she could bring the weapon down on Ruby. Walpurgisnacht blew a stream of multicolour flame at Homura.

Caught by surprise, Homura was knocked off Ruby, but suffer no damage as her kaleidoscope wings protected her from Walpurgisnacht's flame. That small victory was short lived as Homulilly tackled Walpurgisnacht. Both titanic witch once again fought up close and personal.

During that moment of distraction. Ruby launched herself at Homura with her semblance, then punched Homura right across her face. A trickle of blood flowed from the corner of Homura's lips, she glared malevolently at Ruby.

Homura backhanded Ruby viciously, sending her flying. "And what do you think you accomplish by doing that?"

Ruby struggled back up unsteadily. "That you're wrong. I landed a clean hit on you. If you're wrong about me like that, then you can also be wrong about Madoka... because I know she will never regret her choice. She's happy knowing that she saved..."

"Will you SHUT UP!" Homura screamed, which also darkened the skies. "It doesn't matter what you say. I will save Madoka, and I will kill you then erase you existence. It ends here!"

Countless dark multi colour orbs appeared around Ruby, each reshape itself into a weapon. Soon countless of sharp and deadly implement of death hovered around Ruby.

"You will become nothing, not even a memory." Homura dropped her arm signalling a bloody and gruesome execution, as all the multicolour weapons launched themselves at Ruby with sound shattering speed.

At that precise moment, an explosion of silver light erupted, not dissimilar to a super nova.

(Line break)

Evolution is a curious thing. Over the millennia, life form evolve to adapt and take advantage of their environment. Some did not even take millennia to evolve. In those rare instances, we call them mutation. Some mutation work, some did not.

The silver eyes was one of those instance of mutation, a rare evolution that only occurred in a specialize hostile environment, one that was filled with Grimm, the darkness personification of negativity. Similar to those Wraith on earth or even the Witches prior to Madoka's ascension.

The silver eyes was the ultimate evolution against corruption, against despair, against anything formed from the negativity of the soul. The silver eye was one evolution that the Incubator purposely kept encase the Grimm got out of hands or if they need it to deal with any unforeseeable outcome in their meddling of Karmic destiny.

Ruby Rose possess those very silver eyes, the Anathema of despair, the silver cleansing fire that burns away the dark corruption.

All the multicolour weapons that were flung at Ruby shattered as they came into contact with the silver light.

Homura felt a tinge of fear, her power, her world, her very being shuddered as she gazed into that silver light. It was the very same fear she had long ago when she fought Walpurgisnacht, it was that same hidden fear of absolute defeat whenever she faced her nemesis.

The light cleared to show Ruby covered in a silver aura, as her eyes gradually open, silver flame seemed to spill out from the corner of her eyes. Ruby looked towards Homura with unyielding determination.

Ruby reached out towards the side with her right arm, her hand open as if grasping something unseen. Broken pieces of Crescent Rose glowed with silver light, they floated up into the air, then reassembled itself within Ruby's right hand. Complete and whole in it's scythe form, Ruby took hold of her restored weapon and spun it with fluid grace.

"Good to have you back." Ruby said with a smile. Crescent Rose pulsed with white light, as if answering her creator.

Ruby looked towards Homura with those bright silver eyes. "It ends here. Homura!"

Countless dark orbs of pure destruction launched themselves at Ruby, in an unrelenting stream of total annihilation. The explosive force of each of those orbs shook Homura's imitation reality.

However for each of those orbs, Ruby countered with shooting star of pure silver. Crescent Rose fired the silver star at an impossible rate, each shooting stars turned and curved through the air, then smashed themselves into the dark orbs, causing super nova of explosion. Silver and purple lit up the skies.

Within Homura's imitation reality, the ground shattered, water ran freely into the dark void. The sky sundered like a glass dome, the blue and white sky faded away, giving way to eternal darkness. The world was on the verge of falling apart, much like it's creator.

Ruby could see desperation within Homura's eyes, her cold and impassive expression began to fill with fear and uncertainty. Ruby did not just see this, she also felt Homura's emotion seeping into her.

Homura changed her tactic, if numbers would not reach her, then perhaps size and quality will. Homura formed a titanic lance of dark energy, one that could easily skewer Walpurgisnacht herself. Then flung it at Ruby Rose, the massive projectile created a sonic boom as it travels the space between it's target and creator.

Silver light gathered within Ruby's right hand, then she placed her right hand before her, her palm facing the incoming lance. A shimmering wall of diamond light sprung up between Ruby and the titanic lance. Within moments, darkness and light clashed.

Ruby grunted as the lance smashed into the wall, there was a moments pause as the two forces struggled for dominance. Eventually one gave way. Homura's lance began to shatter from tip to shaft, then Ruby's wall also began to break down, a single fragment cut Ruby's cheek, causing a small rivet of blood to run down her cheek.

"Why must you always get in my way!" Homura screamed. Ruby could hear a tinge of hysteria and fear in her voice.

An enormous hand of kaleidoscope of dark colour lunged after Ruby, a hand of such size, one of it's finger easily the size of skyscrapers.

As the enormous shadow of the hand loomed over Ruby, she positioned herself in a half crouch, Crescent Rose in it's scythe form held horizontally.

Light began to gather within Crescent Rose, then the gathered light grew experientially along with Crescent Rose. When the flash of silvery light faded, a double headed scythe of pure light emerged, the new scythe was easily more then a hundred time larger then Crescent Rose, even then it was tiny in comparison to the surreal hand heading towards Ruby.

With a shout of exertion, Ruby swing the massive scythe at the approaching hand. There was no sound, no sudden displacement of air as the scythe made it's passage, there was no sound at all. The scythe possessed such unrivalled sharpness, sound itself was cut apart.

The enormous hand was cut in half horizontally, along with the broken sky behind it.

With a cry of disbelief and rage, Homura flung her gigantic wings forward, unleashing a flood of pitch black sludge at Ruby. The sludge bubbled with endless curses and despair, and they enveloped Ruby Rose.

The broken landscape of the imitation city was flooded with nauseating black mud, it roiled and bubbled with corruption. That was until it erupted, a silver orb blasted off from the centre, within the orb, Ruby remained unscathed, there was not a smudge on her.

Ruby leaped towards a massive floating section of a crumbling skyscraper. Dozen of colossal skeleton hands emerged from the corrosive mud, they all made a grab for her. Ruby landed on the near vertical surface of the skyscraper, her scythe returned to it's normal size. She held Crescent Rose in a horizontal ready position, her posture not dissimilar to a coiled spring ready to unleash all it's momentum in one go.

Ruby rose cloak began to turn silver white, her entire being suffused with a silver aura, bright as the sun. Crescent Rose changed form once more to it's silver white counter part.

Then she unleashed that pent up power in one decisive moment. The ruin building shatter, along with the sky behind it. Ruby Rose leaped towards Homura as an enormous silver white tornado, all the skeleton hands were torn apart by the violent and destructive maelstrom, as Ruby was about to slam into Homura, a wall of black hands rose from the sea of mud to meet her.

There was a moments pause as two opposing energy met, a silent collusion, the moment the very universe held it's breath. Then they shattered. The wall of hands obliterated, the tornado of pure white light vanished.

Ruby slashed down at Homura with her transform Crescent Rose. Severing one of Homura's black kaleidoscope wing, along with the sky and the ground.

 **A single straight crack appeared on Homura's soul gem.**

Homura cried out in surprise and agonising pain, a purple sword instantly appeared in her hand, she tried to slash Ruby with her sword. Only to miss as Ruby vanished from her sight.

Scream of utter agony erupted from Homura's throat as she felt blinding pain seared through her remaining wing. Ruby had just severed her other wing, much like the previous one.

 **Another crack appeared on Homura's soul gem. The gem began to lose it's colour. Only darkness filled the gem, dark ichor poured from the crack.**

Sound of body hitting the ground echoed through the rapidly broken world, Homura whimpered in horrid agony as she struggled to stand back up, the blacken stump where her wings used to be, bleed black ichor.

"...Please... Stop this Homura. It's over, let Madoka go, release her." Ruby could not stop the sorrow from entering her voice. It was painful seeing Homura like this, even if she did try to kill her.

"No! NO! It can't end like this! Not again! I refuse to lose to you again!" Homura screamed in desperation, she grabbed her sword frantically. "I won't let her go! ...I can't let her go... she will hate me if she knew... If Madoka knew... I will really lose her." Homura stood back up on shaken legs, her eyes darkened with madness, insanity and indescribable pain.

"Homura... Please! Don't make me do this! I don't want to kill you!" Ruby felt tears in her eyes as she raised Crescent Rose.

Ruby's plea fell on deaf ears. "I will save Madoka... she will be back with me again... I will never lose her again." Homura muttered, oblivious to everything around. That changed when she looked towards Ruby with hate filled eyes.

Homura screamed in rage as she charged at Ruby with her sword in hand.

Ruby raised Crescent Rose up and wished she knew what Madoka would've done. Madoka must know...

'Madoka always knew, she knows everything.'

What the Other said came back to her, the revelation hit Ruby with the force of a runaway train. But it was too late, Crescent Rose came down like a guillotine on Homura.

The sound of tearing flesh echoed the broken landscape.

(Flash back)

It was one of Ruby's earliest memories, one of the few she has of her mother Summer Rose.

It was a clear summer night, a night with countless stars. The young Ruby Rose sat on her mother's lap, nibbling on her favourite chocolate chips cookie, also looking at the pretty stars. Both of them were out on the cliff that was one of her mother's favourite place.

Ruby giggled as she felt her mother hug her. She snuggled up to her warm embrace. "Ruby... when you love someone with all your hearts, when you really love them... You have to be ready to let them go..."

Ruby looked up to her mother, her silver eyes met another pair of silver eyes. They really do look alike. "Why?"

"Because they can only be the person you fell in love with, when they are free to be themselves... even if it hurts you in the end." Ruby could only show confusion at what her mother said. "You will understand when you get older... and find that one person you love with all your hearts."

This memories stood out for Rub, because she saw her mother cried.

(Flash back end)

Crimson red blood began to rapidly pool at both girls feet. Ruby finally realized that Madoka truly love Homura. Madoka loves her with all her hearts.

Madoka already knew Homura planned to betray her, she always knew. And Madoka let herself be captured. Because Madoka want to save Homura in every way she can, even if it means risking her wish and her position as The Law of Cycle.

Maybe even Madoka's very own existence.

Ruby finally realized all this as Crescent Rose fell from her grasp, a sorrowful little smile on her lips. She was glad she managed to stop in time, even if it meant Homura's sword piercing her chest.

The purple sword buried up to the hilt in Ruby's chest and through her back, both girls were mere inches from each other. Ruby embraced Homura and covered her in silver aura.

"Why?" Homura said in shock and confusion, the madness gone from her mind.

"Because Madoka loves you, and I love her more them anything else... I just want her to be happy." Ruby said as tears ran freely from her eyes. "But there is a better way to save you. Now I know... what I have to do..."

Everything began to fit, all the puzzle pieces fell together and formed a picture. One that Ruby understood. Homura could only love Madoka, she was incapable of loving anyone else, not her parents, not her classmates, not her friends, not even herself. There was only love for Madoka and Madoka alone.

It was heart breaking when Ruby finally realized this, and she knew how to fix this. How to return the ability to love back to Homura. And most of all for Homura to love herself. Ruby's silver aura began to brighten as she poured the last of her strength into it.

 **The crack and darkness on Homura's soul gem began to vanish as silver light engulfed it, it's colour began to change. No longer a sickly kaleidoscope of colours. The silver light has turn the soul gem bright purple with ethereal silver lights threaded within.**

Ruby knew this will work, as she had already experience the same process done to her over and over again when she met all her sisters. Ultimately in the end, she was another version of Homura, one that was loved by her parents, sibling, friends and many more. Ruby was what Homura could have been if she never came to the conclusion of an unloved child.

Ruby felt all her strength leave her, she fell back with the sword still in her chest, she fell through the massive chasm in the ground, into the void. Her eyes closed one last time. "Sorry... I can't... keep my... promise..."

"N-No! No! What have I done..." Homura fell to her knees and cried as emotion and memories not entirely her own surfaced within her mind. Her dark and malevolent clothing turned pure white as the silver aura banished her madness and curse completely.

Ruby's lifeless body along with Walpurgisnacht in the distance transformed into a million ruby red rose petals, the imitation reality of Mitakihara city was completely shattered soon afterwards.

 **Thus the cycle has been broken once and for all.**

(Line break)

As the imitation world of Mitakihara broke apart, Remnant was restored as the kaleidoscope of unreal colour faded away like a bad dream.

Weiss was the first to wake up, she gasped then leaped to her feet, Myrtenaster already in her hand, but her target, the instigator Homura Akemi was nowhere to be found. Neither was Madoka or Sayaka. Almost everyone around her groaned as they woke.

"Did anyone get the number of that van? I got a headache to settle with the driver." Yang groaned.

"Ooohhh... What happened?" Blake complained as she tried to shake off her dizziness.

"By the Gods. That has to be worse then that time I drank that batch of expired..." Qrow also woke up.

It was then Weiss felt her heart freeze, as the last memory of what happened before they were overwhelmed began to surface. The memory of Ruby grabbing hold of Homura.

"Ruby... RUBY!" Weiss shouted frantically. She couldn't find her anywhere, the bad feeling grew stronger.

That was until a red cloak floated down from the clear blue skies and into Weiss's arms.

Weiss fell to her knees, denial and disbelief in her teary eyes. "No... No!" Weiss looked defiantly to the heavens. "You can't have her! Giver her back! Give Ruby back! Madoka! Y-You... can't take... her! Not... Ruby..." Weiss broken down into sobs.

"...Rube...sis?" Yang tried to reach out for Ruby cloak. "This is... a joke... right? Please tell me this is a... joke. She can't be gone." Yang broke down in tears.

Qrow stared at the red cloak in disbelief. "Not again... not her as well..."

While others began to come around, and many mourned. Madoka was not deaf to their pleas or accusation, and she was not the only one.

Out of phase from the material universe, Madoka, Homura and Sayaka witnessed it all.

"What have you done..." Sayaka said with sorrow.

Homura felt pain and anxiety within her hearts as she watched Ruby's friends and family anguish over their lost. Memories and feeling not her own began to surface, feeling and emotion she had not felt over the millennia began to eat away at her.

"Do you have any idea what you just did!? What you've done!" Sayaka yelled angrily at Homura.

This was not the pain Homura relish or found precious like before. That twisted feeling and views were gone, they have been replaced by emotion that came normally to almost everyone, to those that held a heart, to those that knew what love really is.

And those new emotions, those feelings are hurting her in ways she never knew existed. No... that was incorrect, the emotion she locked away all those years ago finally came back to her with haunting clarity.

Sayaka grabbed Homura by her collar. "Say something! Give me an excuse to punch you!"

"Sayaka, please stop." Madoka pleaded with a pained tone.

"No. You're just as guilty as she is." Sayaka glared angrily at Madoka, she let go of Homura. "Now I understand why you refuse to show us Homura's life and what she been through. It wasn't because it was wrong to reveal her life and hardship to us. It is because you knew she planned to betray you. And you let her capture you."

'What!?' Homura thought in shock. 'Madoka... knew all along?' Homura honestly thought she kept her plan a secret, her plan to save Madoka. 'But why?'

Madoka looked away from Sayaka, unable to meet her glare. Sayaka continued unabated. "I know why you did what you did. You want to save Homura. I get that."

Once again Homura was baffled. Wasn't she the one that was suppose to save Madoka, how was it the other way around? Before she knew.

"Why?" Homura spoken out loud.

"You don't know?" Sayaka said with a bitter laugh. "Madoka cares about you, she loves you more then any of us. She loves you so much she was willing to risk her wish and all our salvation to ensure your happiness... they were right, you really are messed up."

'Because Madoka loves you and I love her more then anything else...' Ruby's words echoes in Homura's mind along with the depth of Ruby's love for Madoka.

"Sayaka... Please that's enough." Madoka pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Enough? We are way pass that, because of your selfishness... Ruby is gone." Sayaka cried. "I can't sense her anywhere within The Law of Cycle, she's really gone. Do you understand what that means, do either of you comprehend the gravity of what you have done. Our Ruby is gone forever."

Madoka began to cry as reality began to set in. For Homura it felt like her whole world have imploded.

"T-There has to be a way to fix this. There must be something we..." Guilt and regret suffused Homura's words, the sheer weight of it could be felt in every letter.

"We? There is nothing we can do! We are not all powerful or omnipotent! We are not Gods, it is too late!" Sayaka hissed angrily.

" **Then perhaps I can help."**

 ***Story edited at 28/12/2018***

 **Before we go into further discussion about this chapter. A special mini chapter can now be revealed. Hope this will fill up the hole that was left open in the previous chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Special chapter – Goodbyes**

It was the night before the Grimm Horde arrival, the last peaceful night within the city of Vale. A letter and house key vanished within a globe of light, Madoka smiled sadly as she watched the light fade, she sat in the silent dark for some time before looking over to the other occupant of the room.

Ruby slept soundly on Madoka's bed, a peaceful smile adore her expression. Madoka felt tears welt up within her eyes, gentle pink light lit the room. Casting Ruby into an even deeper sleep.

"I'm sorry." Madoka apologised to Ruby. "For being such a coward, and a terrible friend."

Contrary to what Sayaka and the rest of the Puella Magi believe, Madoka recovered most, if not all of her memories just after saving Ruby from becoming Walpurgisnacht. She remembered the reason for coming to Remnant, she remembered her mission, her real mission to save Homura from herself.

Madoka always knew what Homura planned to do, over the millennia she watched over Homura. She knew Homura's action and her reasons, even if she didn't know where the Incubator had hidden her. Madoka waited for the day when the Incubator revealed the where about of Homura.

The day came with an unexpected surprise, for the one that called out to her was not Homura, but another that possessed the voice and echo of her soul. And that very individual was also the prior incarnation of Walpurgisnacht. Ruby Rose, the true Incarnation of Helplessness. The one who would have become Walpurgisnacht in the future.

To this very day, Madoka still could not understand the flow of Karmic destiny or how Ruby came to be Walpurgisnacht. In a twisted sort of way it started to make sense why Walpurgisnacht always came after her, she was the source of Ruby's pain and suffering.

"I'm sorry... I can only say goodbye to you while you slept. I really am a coward." Madoka cried as she took in every part of Ruby, etching her form into her memories in an almost desperate way. "I never told anyone this, I'm afraid, I am always afraid as The Law of Cycle. I am afraid of failing everyone... and most of all, I am afraid I will forget everyone as I became something I barely understand."

Madoka could barely remembered her promise to meet Homura again, she has already forgotten the face of her parents, she even forgotten she had a younger brother, but she never forgotten the love she had for them all, even if pieces of those memories broke apart.

That was the reason why she wanted to save Homura, she wanted to help her one last time before she lost her identity as Madoka and truly became The Law of Cycle. She planned to let Homura capture her, and from there she would convince Homura to love herself and find happiness without her.

But deep within Madoka's hearts, the current Madoka. The Madoka that has lived on Remnant most her life. There was one fear that really scared her. "I know... I know that if I was to say goodbye to you while you are awake... you will ask me to take you with me..." Madoka cried and hugged Ruby within her embrace. "And I would have said yes... I would have taken you from your family and friends... Because I don't want to lose you. You meant so much to me, it hurts so much to say goodbye. It hurts even more being unable to let you know... how much I love you."

Madoka looked to a sleeping Ruby, took in her form one last time before closing her eyes. "I... I have to be brave one last time. I'm sorry, I have to save Homura. And I want you to be happy..."

Madoka fallen asleep without noticing a single tear fell from Ruby's closed eyes.

 **A/N: And that is the last episode, the next chapter will be the epilogue. Now as promised I will discuss some of the intricacy of the plots and some extra information I found prior to this fic.**

 **The Law of the Wheel: Also Walpurgisnacht. This is the flip side of The Law of Cycle. The creator of Puella Magi Madoka had notes on Walpurgisnacht as being the other half of the Karmic system of Puella Magi. Walpurgisnacht was mention to looked like the top half of a hour glass, while** **Kriemhild Gretche** **n reflect the bottom half of the hour glass.**

 **In this fic I made Ruby not only as Walpurgisnacht, but also The Law of Wheel. The one other thing is the nature of Walpurgisnacht. While almost all witches are independent and lock within their own labyrinth, Walpurgisnacht were said to be a gathering of witches merged into one.**

 **My person opinion, that is incorrect. I find that witches locked themselves into labyrinth out of choice, because it represent their personal wish and desire. One can even say the labyrinth is the witches' personal paradise. One that they don't want anyone to enter unless they want them to.**

 **Walpurgisnacht is an anomaly to this rule. Her lack of labyrinth indicate she didn't have a personal wish or a paradise, and the thought that all those witches willing to merge with her and forsake their own personal desire is mind boggling.**

 **In this fic I made Ruby and her sisters to fit the role of Walpurgisnacht, a paradox role within the Madoka universe.**

 **Now as usual I welcome all review and question, and I think you all might want to ask what you can before this fic come to it's conclusion. I will complete an epilogue and one short final extra chapter plus afterthoughts. If you wish to review and ask question you still have a chance after this chapter and the epilogue, I will do my best to answer them.**

 **Also a big thank you for the last chapter review, for keeping the plot twist out of the review. Now I will get to answering the review.**

 **Maelstrom232: Don't worry about late review, every one is appreciated. I am glad you like the plot twist and found it to your liking. Hope you like the fic so far.**

 **Student: Well, Madoka definitely knew Ruby is Walpurgisnacht, but that isn't what the Other was hinting at. This is something I have always thought as a possibility. That Madoka always knew Homura was going to 'betray' her, and letting Homura capture her on purpose. Hope you like this little twist.**

 **Guest: Thank you. I did try and not make it too obvious.**

 **brave kid: Hope this answer you question back at 11** **th** **of July. Now you see why I can't do what you suggested. Hope the wait isn't too terrible, I know I took awhile to release chapters.**

 **Lordsunshine64: indeed!**


	41. Epilogue - Remnant of Dreams

**Epilogue - Remnant of Dreams**

 **A/N: The very end is near. In this chapter I have made some edit and changes, if you got the sudden sense of deja-vu. That is because I have move the end interaction with the Other into the Epilogue, while deleting that interaction in chapter 40. My reason for that will be explained at the end. Please enjoy this epilogue and the ending to this fic.**

The United Union of Sanus – City state of Vale

The great city of Vale, the glittering jewel of freedom and innovation. A city of truly massive proportion that it was officially recognised as a city state, it's very own country. Millions call Vale their home and countless more saw Vale as home of their hearts.

Tens of thousands of people hurried along with their daily life at the busy shopping centre, massive holographic television screen broadcasting the current event of the world...

"The city state of Vale will be hosting the United Nations summit on the global unification treaties. Over one hundred and fifty nations have sent their representative, some are calling this the new age of enlightenment..."

On another screen further down the road. "This is the most astonishing discovery of the century. We have received extra terrestrial radio signal from a solar system two thousand light years away!"

"But doctor Hawkin, we receive radio signal and back ground radiation all the time, why is this one so special?" The presenter asked.

"Because it is artificial, we have decipher and reconstructed this radio signal... and we got music! Actual broadcasting of extra terrestrial song!" The good doctor said with obvious excitement. "And even now we are sending state of the art satellite to collect more of the data. I can hardly wait for the result. We are even sending one of our best field agent, Colonel Winter Schnee to oversee the deployment..."

Much further down the road towards the suburb of Vale, a young man just left Tukson's book store with an armful of books.

"Thanks again for the business Mr Arc, You sure you don't need a trolley for all that?" Tukson asked as Jaune Arc exited his shop with precarious load of books.

"Yea I'm cool, my ride is only a few blocks away. I'll be fine." Jaune tried to reassure Tukson.

"If you say so. Have a safe journey." Tukson have a feeling this was going to be a messy journey for the young man.

"Thanks man."

Jaune tried to balance the wobbly books on the street, and it really should not come as a surprise when an accident happened, as he turn a corner. Books flew through the air, followed by two girly scream, one of which belonged to Jaune.

"Hey, are you all right?" A red hair girl asked as she offered a hand to Jaune, who was on the floor covered in books.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask that?" Jaune laughed nervously as he took the girl's hand.

The girl saw an ID card on the floor, she picked it up. "Oh my. You're a student at Beacon University."

"Wait! Seriously!" A white hair girl said in surprise beside the red hair girl.

"Actually I'm more of an intern, got in on recommendation and apprenticeship." Jaune laughed nervously. "Oh, the name is Jaune. Nice and smooth, the ladies loves it."

"Really..." The white hair girl said with a flat voice, the red head giggled.

"Well, mom always said..." The white hair girl just gave him an even flatter stare.

"Pyrrha Nikos, and my friend here is Weiss Schnee." Pyrrha said with a bright smile, she picked up some of Jaune's books, along with a reluctant Weiss.

"The legend of the Jade Emperor?" Weiss said with a raised eyebrow, she picked another title. "The Priestess of Winter?" Weiss looked through another few titles. "Just what are you studying at Beacon?"

"Archaeology and history." Jaune said with a goofy smile. "Kinda following my auntie's footstep, she is also the one that got me into Beacon."

"She must be quite popular to have such influence in Beacon." Pyrrha commented.

"Yea. Aunty Croft has a way with people."

"Wait!" Weiss shouted in surprise. "Croft as in Lady Laurel Croft! The finder of lost city of Azcraft! The lost eye of Odin! That Croft!"

"She found a lot more then those, but that kinda sums it up." Jaune said while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Weiss got Jaune by the collar. "You are pulling my legs! There is no way someone great like her is related to you in anyway."

Jaune panicked and dropped a rather heavy book on his foot. "Oww! Admittedly we are distant relatives, but we are related. Look I can prove it! I'm working on her latest find, that's why I got all those books."

Pyrrha gently pried Weiss off Jaune. "Weiss calm down, remember what the school councillor said, deep breath, happy thoughts."

"Right, sorry. It really just came as a shock that... this thing..." Weiss then pointed at a bewildered Jaune.

"Oh come on!"

"... Is related to the great Lady Croft." Weiss complained.

Jaune finally took out his scroll, then selected a picture. It was a picture of him being noogie by his aunt. Weiss's world came tumbling down in more ways then one.

Pyrrha noticed something within the picture. "What is that behind you and Miss Croft?"

"That's auntie's latest find, one that I'm helping out researching."

The object within the picture was a mural of four beings, a man in oriental jade outfit reaching out to a girl in the blue skies, the girl he was reaching out to wore a pink dress. Beside the man, a woman with white hair arranged in traditional oriental style reached out to another girl that was dress in purple and black.

"Hang on... are those girls angels?" Weiss said in bafflement.

"Amazing, isn't it!" Jaune said with a big smile.

Pyrrha raise her hand. "Umm, I don't get it? How is this amazing."

"Ancient Mistral religion don't have angels, even the concept of those dress are alien in that region." Weiss turned to Jaune. "How old is..."

"Carbon dating, just over two thousand years old."

Weiss eyes widened in shock. "H-How!? T-That..."

"The most amazing find in history. It is going to put all my auntie's other find to shame.

Pyrrha did not want to get left out of the conversation. "Is there a story relating to the mural. I mean all this books. I thought..."

"Oh yes." Jaune turned his attention to Pyrrha, enthusiasm shinning within his eyes. "We think this might be related to the fairy tale of the Jade emperor and the winter priestess. Best not get bog down on the long version of the story. Basically the Jade emperor in his quest to unite a fracture Mistral, fought and negotiated through out the continent..."

"But during one sea voyage to a neighbouring island, his ship vanished." Weiss continued in Jaune's place, much to his surprise. "What!? That happened to be my favourite story, okay."

"Ahh... Yes! That correct. Totally awesome..."

"Just get on with it." Weiss growled.

"Right. After the Jade emperor's disappearance, the Winter priestess held a vigil, she always travel to the coast line and held a lantern, praying for his safe return. The Winter priestess continued this at all weathers, year after year..."

"How did it end?" Pyrrha asked with a tint of sorrow.

"Some said she died of old age, saving many sailors during her vigil for her love. Some say she vanished one day into the sea, throwing herself into the sea over her grief... but my favourite one is that a higher power reunited her and the emperor, gave them a single day together before taking them both to the great beyond." Jaune said with a wistful smile.

"That is so sweet." Pyrrha almost gushed on the spot.

"As if..." Weiss thought for a moment. "Wait. Could it be that mural..."

"Might be the confirmation to that ending. Aunty already deciphered some of the text that came with the mural."

"What did it say?" Pyrrha asked.

"Just titles, 'The Goddess of Salvation' and 'The Goddess of Atonement'." A moment later, Jaune continued. "We're here... Hey, if you guys want, I can give you a lift to Beacon and introduce you to my aunt."

Weiss's face fell when she saw Jaune's ride. It was a horrid round van with the word 'Mystery Machine' painted on the side. Weiss was torn between getting into the van and feel humiliated for the rest of her life or meet her idol and example of the greatest woman she ever knew.

It was then a girl with blue hair and music note hairpin walked by them. Weiss noticed her walking by, and felt an unexpected sense of recognition. She turned to look for the blue hair girl, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Weiss. You coming?" Pyrrha asked with a giggle as Jaune open the side door to his van.

"Did either of you saw..." Weiss paused, then realized how silly it was. Why does this matter? She only held a sense of recognition, and this would only make it sound like she fell for a complete stranger. "Never mind."

Although when she thought of that mysterious girl, she began to think about mermaids... weird.

Weiss sighed deeply. "Yes, I will come along, but I swear if you have a scruffy friend with a pet dog..."

"Funny you should ask that, I got this pen pal I write to every week..."

(Line break)

Town of Kuroyuri

"Maaan, why did I chose to apprentice with mom again?" A busty blond hair girl complained into her scroll.

"Because you want to be closer to your estrange mother. I did warn you about your mother, fire cracker." The scroll replied which also elicit a groan from the girl. "So what did she ask you to do this time?"

"Stake out potential Olympic hopeful and see what story we can scoop out on them... and I am exhausted! That girl can REALLY run! She left me in the dust, I don't think she even noticed me!"

"Come on Yang, did you think freelance journalism is all adventure and excitement every day. It is hard work."

"Yes dad. I know its hard work, at least it is waaay better then teaching..." Yang rolled her eyes as she replied.

"Nothing wrong with teaching, you just have to be patient." Yang's dad said with humour.

"Yea Yea. All they teach is boring stuff like maths, language, history, science and so on. If they taught fist fighting and stuff like that..."

"In your dream. There are no school on Remnant that teach children how to fight."

"Funny you should say that. I had this really vivid dream..."

"Sorry, fire cracker, as much as I like to hear about my lovely daughter's dream, class is about to start. I will give you a call after school is done, love you."

"Come on dad! You gotta... damn! He hang up." Yang pouted, then sighed.

With nothing to do, also being midday with everyone working and school in session, Yang wondered the rural town. Soon she came across an old arcade shop.

"Wow! Haven't seen one of those in ages." What Yang said was true, with advancement of personal gaming consoles and internet, places like gaming arcade were on the decline.

Yang walked into the gaming arcade, the shop were full of retro gaming machine, some brought back fond memories, specially the punching bag a couple of guys were using.

She almost burst out laughing when the spiky hair blond punch the bag with all his strength, only to have the bag swing back and send him flying, his blue hair buddy fell on the floor laughing.

Yang walked by a dancing machine called 'Dance Dance Revolution'. Now she knew the two girls were playing truant as the red head danced and scored ridiculously high points, all the while eating Pocky. Her blue hair friend clapped and cheered her on.

It was only a couple of moments after Yang went past the pair that she felt a sudden sense of nostalgia, someone she felt dear and close to her hearts, for some reason she felt she knew that red hair girl, knew her so well that her hearts ache.

Yang spun around looking towards the dance machine. No one was there, the machine were eerily silent. Yang ran straight to the exit, she might still be able to catch the red hair girl. It was then she accidentally collided with another person.

"Owww..."

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" Yang quickly apologised as she got up. "Are you okay?"

"A bit sore all over, other then that I'm fine." The girl with long wavy black hair said while laying on the floor, an orange book laid open beside her.

"Umm, aren't you angry at me for knocking you over?" Yang said with a sheepish grin while helping the girl to get up.

"Perhaps... But I was rather engrossed in my book. It was bound to happen some day."

"Again, sorry about that. Name is Yang Xiao Long, have to admit, that was a 'smashing' introduction." Yang laughed.

The girl didn't. "That is a horrible, horrible pun. I really hope you're not using that as a pick up line..." Yang looked crestfallen then aghast. The girl smiled. "Blake Belladonna, pleasure to meet you, Yang."

"...Hey, did you just crack a joke?" It had taken Yang awhile to catch up.

"I like to think I got a better sense of humour then my boyfriend... so yes." Blake smirked, she didn't know why, but it felt like she knew Yang for a long time, even if she only just met her.

"That's actually a pretty good joke, you got me there. So... a boyfriend with poor sense of humour. Trouble in paradise?" Yang waggled her eyebrows with a childish smirk.

Blake rolled her eyes at her antics. "Adam is a very serious person, far too serious even for our line of work."

"Work? You don't look older then me, and I'm only a journalist in training."

"We're green peace activist. They do some good work even during this era of peace."

Yang took out her notepad. "Ohhh, tell me more."

"You're really a journalist in training?" Blake said with surprise.

"Yep! It comes with great perks, travel the world, sight seeing, meeting new people..."

"Ok, I get it. Why don't we talk over a cup of coffee..." Blake suggested.

"You're buying?" Blake gave Yang the 'Look'. "Right. Right. It's on me, I'm cool with that."

"Follow me, there is a nice little cafe with a view and some interesting selection of books." Blake said as she turn towards the doors.

Yang followed after Blake with a strange nagging thought. Yang thought Blake would look really nice with a pair of cat ears.

(Line break)

Island of Patch

"Oh dammit! Glynda is going to chew my ass out!" Qrow swore as he walk towards his place of work at a fast pace. As for why, he forgotten he was meant to cover for Professor Port's class.

He might just make it in time... "Ren! You won't believe the dream I had! I was ridding on this big black bear with spikes..." Qrow narrowly avoided a collision with an orange hair girl in white and pink combo of shirt and jeans. "... and I got this awesome hammer!"

The girl bolted passed him, not even paying any notice. A boy with black hair and green oriental shirt bowed to him. "Sorry about my friend Nora. Please excuse me, I don't want to lose sight of her."

"Not a problem kid." Qrow replied as Ren tried to catch up to Nora.

Qrow also wanted to quickly make his way. Just as he was about to walk through a crossroad, he felt a pull on the back of his trousers, Qrow stopped just in time to see a speeding car ran a red light, driven by a man with a bowler hat which was followed by a couple of pursuing police car.

"That was close!" Qrow swore if he hadn't stopped, he would have been road kill.

Qrow looked back and saw a young girl tugging on his trousers. The girl has long wavy white hair, she also has the most mesmerizing colour eyes Qrow has ever seen.

"Mister, you should watch where you walk. Bebe will be sad to see you get hurt." The girl Bebe admonished him with a pout.

"Sorry kid, kinda in a rush." Qrow said in embarrassment.

"Mister, do you like the life you currently have? Is it something you will always treasure?" Bebe said with an innocent tone.

'That's a deep question for such a young girl.' Qrow thought, but he answered anyway. "I have a beautiful family, a great life, a somewhat good job. I will treasure them always, come good or bad."

The girl Bebe smiled radiantly. "Bebe is very happy to hear that." The girl turned then ran to an older girl with twin blond spiral pony tails. The blond girl smiled at him as she took Bebe's hand. "Goodbye mister Qrow." Bebe shouted as he turned to cross the road.

'Wait! How does she know my name!?' Qrow thought then something more important came into his mind. "Hey! Why aren't you two in school..."

Qrow's words froze as he turned. The two girls were nowhere to be seen, they have vanished. Which Qrow found mildly disturbing. It was then he was hit by a sense of nostalgia, as if he always knew those two girls. Why? He does not know.

Qrow then took something out of his pocket, it was a yellow gemstone gilded in golden effigies. He always had this lucky charm as long as he remembered, although he couldn't remember how he got it in the first place. As Qrow put the gemstone back into his pocket, he never notice a minute spark within it's depth like a miniature star.

(Line break)

Ruby dreamed, she dreamed of heroes, monsters and magic. She dreamed of running faster then any car, she dreamed of jumping from one building to another.

"...Ruby..."

She also dreamed of fighting side by side with the other girls, that was just like her.

"...Ruby... come on..."

There was one girl that stood out more then the others, to her, she was someone very close and precious to her.

"...Ruby... Seriously..."

Ruby turned to look at her best...

"Ruby Branwen!" An elderly teacher roared as he beaned Ruby right in the forehead with a piece of chalk. "No sleeping in my class!"

"AhhhHHHH!" Ruby cried out as she fell off her chair. "Owwwiee... Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Dammit Ruby. I honestly tried to wake you up." Kyo groaned as his palm meet his face.

"Miss Branwen, even thought this will be your last week with us at Signal Academy, before continuing your education at Beacon University... congratulation by the way. However this does not give you the excuse to sleep in my class. No matter how dull it might be, or you can answer every questions on ANY subjects."

"Sorry sir." Ruby replied nervously as the whole class either giggled or sighed at her antic. Ruby put on her rather nerdy coke lens glasses, then tried to tidy up her bird nest like hair.

The elderly teacher then turned to Kyo. "And YOU young man. Make sure Miss Branwen at least look presentable and lady like when she wakes up in the morning."

"OY! What ar ya trying ta say! Ya going ta give everyone da wrong idea when ya say it like tat!" Kyo yell angrily, while Ruby turned red under her glasses.

"You know when Kyo is angry, he always get that accent, he's nothing like Yuki." One girl in class commented

Kyo managed to calm himself down. "Anyway, I don't see Ruby as a lady or even a girl, she always has her nose in some books or some crazy machine she made on the spot. She can easily pass as one of those mad scientist, and I do NOT find her attra..."

"Kyo, you're about to die." The elderly teacher interrupted with a big smile.

"What!? Why!?" Kyo looked alarmed.

"Miss Branwen is about to hit you over the head with that enormous encyclopedia on all known laws of physic. If that doesn't kill you, it will make you dumber then you already are." The teacher said with malicious glee.

Kyo quickly looked behind him while seated, he screamed like a girl when he saw an extremely angry Ruby hefting an enormous hardback book above her own head and was about to swing the blunt instrument of intellectual death on Kyo.

"Ruby! Wait! I'm sorry for everything I said! Please spare me!" Kyo pleaded frantically.

"You call me a mad scientist! You know I hate that!" Ruby yelled as her face turned bright red from lifting the enormous book.

'You're upset over that? And not Kyo thinking you're nothing like a girl?' Most students thought with astonishment.

"Okay, that enough of that." The elderly teacher beaned Ruby on the forehead with another chalk, it caused her to fall backwards, while sending the enormous book flying into a broom locker, which made a VERY impressive dent. "I will appreciate it if you do not kill your fellow students while in my class, Miss Branwen. The amount of paper work just isn't worth it, no matter how hilarious it would have been to see 'Beloved Kyo, killed by a book to the head. A miracle there was anything to kill in that empty skull.' head stone."

"OY! Ya bloody prick!" Kyo cursed while Ruby moaned on the floor.

"Now before we all get side tracked by the orange idiot of class 3-A, allow me to introduce all of you to your new assistant teacher..." The door to the class room slides open, a young woman sauntered in. "Miss Cinder Fall. She will be with us this semester, treat her with the respect as you would treat me."

'We don't freaking respect you at ALL!" All the students' thought at the same time.

The elderly teacher completely brushed off the incredulous looks aimed at him, then continued. "Now Miss Fall, please properly introduce yourself."

"Hello students. I am Cinder Fall, recent graduate of Haven University. I major in philosophy and social science. I will be in your care for the next three month." The raven hair beauty said hauntingly. Her posture, her bearing and her bright red suit with thigh length skirt made her aloof, it also made her appear as a higher social class then everyone else.

"Wonderful! If you don't mind Miss Fall, I like you to write paragraph three, page one, six, three onto the black board."

There was a flicker of annoyance on Cinder's expression, it was soon covered up. "Of course sir." Cinder proceeded to write on the black board with a piece of chalk.

The elderly teacher turned to all the students before him. "I want all of you to pay special attention to the writing on the board... and not on Miss Fall's mighty fine ass."

Sound of chalk breaking could be heard.

"Oi teach, we ain't a bloody perv like ya!" One student yelled angrily.

The elderly teacher turned his head to Cinder. "You got to watch those guys sometimes, they even check out my mighty fine ass time and again..."

Another sound of chalk breaking on the blackboard was not only hear, a fragment flew from it.

"Who the heck would check out you wrinkly..." One student shouted in protest.

"Miss Asuna. Don't think I didn't see you looking at my fine booty." The elderly teacher gloated, followed by the sound of chalk breaking again.

"It was only one time! And it was years ago!" A girl with long orange colour hair yelled as she turned bright red.

"Her taste in men I do not get." Another girl commented.

"Settle down everyone. I know I am an awesome teacher." Many students called bullshit on that. "Eventually Miss Fall will take over the class, let's try to be civilized and not ogle her like..." The class was near rioting at this point.

At least that was until the sound of nail scratching on black board made nearly all of them whimper in agony. The elderly teacher just smiled all the more, as Cinder lifted her finger nails off the blackboard, she glared at all of them, specially the elderly teacher.

"Sir. I will appreciated it, if you stop railing the students up. Especially with my body." Cinder said as politely as possible, all the while imagining using a flame thrower on her suppose mentor.

"Now now, my dear." Cinder's eyes blazed. "You need to make it absolutely clear to the students where the red line is, or you will have love letters and unwelcome suitor arriving at all time of night and day. I still remember that one girl..."

Cinder was on the verge of spontaneously combust into a human torch. "Stop! Just stop. Let's continue with the lesson." Cinder turned to the blackboard, determine to ignore her mentor. She never saw the widening grin on his face.

"Twenty Lien says she doesn't last the full three month." Kyo whispered to Ruby.

Ruby adjusted her glasses, a glint of light struck it at an angle. "Kyo, that is a sucker's bet. Let's bet on how she plan to take her revenge. I say twenty on something related to fire."

"That's oddly specific. I bet twenty on a blunt instrument, not that she will ever succeed."

"Nope. No one ever managed to take revenge on him, not trainee teacher, not even us students. That's why we call him Zelretch the immortal troll." Ruby huffed in annoyance.

Thankfully school ended without exploding into riots, although Kyo and Ruby did overhear Cinder complaining to someone call Emerald over her scroll.

The sun was getting lower towards the horizon, casting a steady orange glow over the stone pave road within the forest park. The small stream of water ran freely beside the path splashes as younger kids ran across the shallow water playfully. A gentle wind blew, pink cherry tree petals flutters across Ruby and Kyo.

"You sure you got everything? It's only going to be a couple of days before you have to fly to Beacon." Kyo said in concern as he walked in front of Ruby, she followed behind him deep in thoughts, there was a nagging sense that she had forgotten something important.

"Kyo, I will be fine, the Beacon administration made sure I have a place to stay and everything else I need for my stay." Ruby replied.

"You okay staying by yourself? I still can't believe your parents allowed you to attend."

The distraction Ruby felt grew. "I will be in a dorm with another student. I am sure she will be a nice and caring person."

"If you say so." Kyo said, but he was not unconvinced.

Ruby looked up from the floor, in that moment everyone vanished. Ruby noticed a white gilded garden table with a white umbrella in the middle of the path. Two girls her age sat around the table, laughing in joy and bliss. The girl with long black hair fed the other girl a piece of strawberry cake with a content smile.

As Ruby got closer to the two girls, she notice the other girl looked up at her. Her vibrant pink hair fluttered in the gentle wind, her pink eyes brightened even more upon seeing her. The girl smiled warmly at her. Ruby walked passed the two as if she was day dreaming. Then the noise of the world returned, along with everyone else.

When Ruby finally caught on what she just saw, she felt an overwhelming sense of nostalgia. A single name at the forefront of her mind, it was at the very tip of her tongue. Ruby turned sharply towards where she saw her. But there was no white table, there was no one at the middle of the path. The name that was at the forefront of her mind vanished like a mirage.

"Hey Ruby, why did you suddenly..." Kyo stopped suddenly as Ruby turned towards him. "R-Ruby, what's wrong!? Why are you crying?"

"C-Crying?" Ruby said in confusion as she dubbed her face, fresh tears wet her hand. "I-I don't know..." An intense wave of nostalgia and longing filled her hearts. Ruby felt as if she lost someone very dear to her, and she was unable to remember that someone.

Ruby felt more warm tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "I-I don't understand. W-Why am I f-feeling like this? T-This is so e-embarrassing. W-Why c-can't I s-stop c-crying?" The tears just kept flowing.

Then without any warning, Kyo embraced her. The sudden action startled Ruby. "Hey. It's okay. You don't have to feel scared or lonely. Yuki and I are only a phone call away, we'll grab the next flight the moment you need us."

Ruby was surprised at first, but then realized she needed this, the unease and the sadness she felt began to ease up. Ruby leaned her head against Kyo's shoulder. "Kyo... Thank you."

Unbeknownst to Ruby, Kyo turned bright red. He was completely embarrassed with himself, when he saw Ruby like this, he just acted without thinking. Kyo has already admitted to himself, that he have became attracted to Ruby. Sure, she has zero dress sense, she wore lab coat and unattractive glasses, extremely awkward around new people. But he knew her since kindergarten. He also knew how she really looks behind her lab coat and glasses.

Kyo face turned even redder when he remembered Ruby's figure hidden by her pyjamas after a shower, along with just brushed hair and no glasses. He fell hard for Ruby.

He also realized he need to act now or it would be a long time before he got another chance. Kyo chose this moment to confess his feeling for Ruby. "Ruby... I... I want you to know. That for the longest time..." Kyo stumbled over his confession. "What I'm trying to say is, that I am in L... AaaRRrrrghhh!"

Ruby was startled by Kyo's sudden cry of pain, a growling noise behind him. Ruby looked over Kyo's shoulder and saw Zwei's jaw clamped down on Kyo's ass. "Zwei!"

"Grrrr!" That growl did not come from Ruby's pet corgi. It came from a ten year old girl with black hair and purple colour high light, she was biting down on Kyo's other ass cheek.

"Violet!" Ruby shouted in surprise.

"Violet! Dammit! Stop biting me! That goes for the mutt too!" Kyo cried out as he let Ruby go, then tried to shake off the girl and the corgi.

"What did you do to make big sis cry! Stupid Kyo!" Violet yelled as she pointed her finger at the much taller boy, the corgi barked in support.

"I don't know!? I didn't do anything!" Kyo protested.

"Mooom! Kyo is being a big meanie! Kyo hugged big sis and made her cry!" Violet directed her shout behind Ruby and Kyo.

"That is not what happened! I didn't make Ruby... oh dammit... Summer... I mean Mrs Branwen is behind me, isn't she?" Kyo paled considerably.

"Mom!" Ruby yelped in surprise as her mother hugged the stuffing out of her.

"Oh my poor little girl, what did he do to make you look like this?" Summer cooed as she shows affection to her daughter.

"Mooom! I am not little! I'm fourteen and drink plenty of milk!" Ruby protested while still being smothered.

"You will always be my adorable little girl." Summer cooed again.

Kyo slowly stepped away from the mother daughter duo. "You know. I just remembered this really important..."

Kyo wasn't fast enough, Summer's iron grip landed on Kyo's shoulder. "Not so fast Kyo." Kyo felt cold sweat on his face as Summer smiled at him, it was the smile of the devil. "To think you have gotten so bold with my precious little Ruby. You, myself, my husband and your sister will all have a nice little discussion."

"Mercy! Please! Your husband is bad enough! If sis finds out..." Kyo cried out as he tried to flee, but with Summer's grip, he could only run on the spot, unable to get away.

"Oh pish, don't be silly, we're just going to lay down some ground rules and have an open discussion as adults. We know what young people get up to those days. Just thinking about you and Ruby's future." Summer assured with a smile.

"It is going to be an interesting and brutally short future! If Qrow don't kill me first, my sis will finish the job!" As Kyo was dragged away, he looked to Ruby with pleading eyes. "Help! Talk some sense into your mother!"

"Sorry Kyo, when mom get like this, you just have to man up and take it with a smile." Ruby said reluctantly.

"So not helpful!" Kyo was already half way down the street.

Ruby sighed, she will try and save Kyo somehow. It was then Ruby felt a warm and gentle wind embrace her, the scent of cherry blossom all around her. It made her think of all that she has, her mom, her sister, her dad, all her friends. It made her think of her blessed and beautiful life. Even if she felt someone very important was missing from her life.

"Thank you... for this wonderful life, this wonderful world. I will always be grateful for everything I have. I will treasure every moment of this gift." Ruby had no idea why she said all this, she felt her hearts flutter as joy and happiness seemed to manifest around her. Then the moment was gone along with the wind of cherry blossom.

"Sis. You coming? Mom said we're going to have Mistral hot pot follow by chocolate chip cookies." Violet was literally jumping on the spot due to the excitement of the impending sugar rush.

"Coming! And don't eat ALL the cookies like last time!" Ruby took one last look around her, before following Violet home.

(Line break)

A field of luminous white flower glowed in an already dark skies, strangely, the blacken dome of the night sky held not a single star, only a singular whole moon.

A gravely injured Incubator fell on to it's side, the very last of it's kind through all times and realities drew it's final breath, it's body then broke down into flakes of white snow. The Incubator race, at long last was no more.

Homura Akemi fell onto her back, onto the bed of those alien luminous flowers. Unfathomable exhaustion etched onto her face. The darkness of resignation settled deep within her eyes. She had fought for countless aeons and eternity against the Incubator, as well as performing her duty as the Goddess of Atonement.

Throughout those unfathomable stretch of time, many Puella Magi came to her. Most were willing, while some not so much. As the Goddess of Atonement, it was her duty to assist those Puella Magi that had misused their power, to show them how to atone for their own karmic destiny, to mend the wrong they did in life. To perform action of good that would balance out the evil they committed. They atone in two ways, to hunt down those who seek to subvert karmic destiny, like the Incubator, or become guardian angels for the living.

Homura did this for uncountable amount of time, the number of people and Puella Magi she helped were beyond counting. It has reach a point that she began to forget great many things from her life, the weight of her duty, the time she carried them were breaking her.

In the end she was alone, all the other Puella Magi completed their path of atonement, even the unwilling ones. Homura began to wonder.

A faint memory made itself known. _"I am the Others."_ The girl who said this looked towards another girl, one that was a complete blur to Homura. _"And I am here to offer a deal to Homura Akemi."_

Deal? What sort of deal? Homura asked herself.

Homura realized she must have asked what she just thought. _"One that will fix everything, all the wrong will be corrected and far more."_ The Others then looked Homura in the eyes, surreal and impossible light danced within the depth of her eyes. _"But the cost will be enormous. I won't lie to you, the burden might break you."_

Why? Why did she accept such a deal? Why did she go through such suffering? Homura cried as those thoughts flooded her mind.

" _Homura don't... I will work something out."_ Someone said to the Others. _"Please. I will take the burden."_ That person pleaded desperately.

Homura felt her hearts twist with agony. She wanted to remember this person, Homura felt she was someone very important to her.

Was this person the reason why she suffered so much for?

An image flashed within Homura's mind. That someone's arm filled with numerous scars. It was then Homura had a vague revelation.

 _ **'I see you realize what only a handful of Puella Magi suspected. Yes, ###### has continuously taken on the sins and Karmic Destiny of all the Puella Magi she saved... and ###### will be more then happy to take on your sins.'**_ Homura felt tears welled up within her eyes. _**'So what will be your choice? Will you let ###### take the burden of your sin and live happily ever after, or will you take the path of Atonement and help ###### with those burden.'**_

Homura kept wondering why the name kept appearing in static. Was this her punishment? Didn't she chose this willingly?

Homura remembered looking towards the girl that was a blur to her.

" _I'm sorry."_ Feelings of love and regret filled her soul, as well as desire to help this precious person. _"I will take the path of Atonement. I accept your deal."_

" _ **So let it be."**_

Homura remembering seeing something majestic and alien in the skies above, but that was all she could recall.

Homura wished with all her hearts, she wished that she could remember more. She wished that she could remember the person she love. Unbeknownst to her, her soul gem began to react.

 **The silver light within Homura's soul gem flashed.**

A woman with shoulder length dark hair and silver eyes looked fondly at her, the woman's smile brightened everything around her. The chocolate chip cookies were the best she have ever know.

"Mom..." Homura said with a single tear running down her face, a small smile began to form.

 **The silver light brightened.**

An older girl with wild blond hair and lilac eyes picked her up with laughter, the older girl playfully tickled her, teasing her mercilessly. Homura really missed those time.

"...sis..." More tears escapes Homura's eyes. Feeling of longing and joy intensified.

Memories of a drunken uncle and his wild stories flashed through her memories, along with her goofy blond hair dad. Many more familiar faces of friends and close acquaintance also began to surface.

 **A tiny silver star formed within Homura's soul gem, brightening the purple colour to a new vibrant level.**

A single girl stood out above everyone else, a girl with vibrant pink hair. Her pink eyes shone with unbridled compassion and kindness. Her smile made Homura's hearts flutter. She missed her so much.

"Madoka." Homura said with such longing, the ethereal wind answered and all the flowers swayed. The reason why she was set on her path became clear to her. She wanted to save Madoka, more then anything else.

Homura closed her eyes as her emotion overflowed, more tears gushed out. Every moment without Madoka by her side was more painful then anything she has ever experienced. Her longing and loneliness threaten to overwhelm her...

"Homura." A single familiar call startled Homura out of her despair. Homura looked up from the flower bed, wondering if she had finally lost it.

Madoka was there in front of her, her long pink hair dangling inches from her face. Homura reached out hesitantly and touched Madoka's hair. It was real, she was real.

"You're here... You're really here." Homura couldn't stop the tearful sob from entering her voice.

"Yes, thank you for waiting for me. Thank you for being patient." A strong heartfelt emotion seep into Madoka's voice, her eyes began to water. "We will never be apart again." Madoka reached out for Homura.

Another series of memories returned to Homura. "We did it? We completed our mission?"

Madoka helped Homura up from the ground, then held her in a warm embrace. "Yes. The Law of Cycle has ended. We have reached the end of time. Everything will soon be over."

Homura felt pain within her hearts. "How long do we have?"

"A day at most." Madoka answered.

"No... It's not fair, after everything you did. How can they reward you like this? There is so much I want to say. So much I want to do with you. You deserve so much more..." Homura cried.

"And we can have all that, silly. Did you forget who we are. To us, we can make a day last an eternity, we can reshape the world as we want." Madoka looked up towards the heaven, then wave her hand across it.

Countless stars appeared in the night skies, luminous butterfly and humming birds flew around them. Homura looked up with wonders in her eyes.

Madoka took Homura's hand. "There is something I've always wanted to ask you, Homura." Madoka smiled as Homura's face turned red. "May I have this dance with you. Homura."

Homura smiled as Madoka took a ballet stance, she mirrored her stance. "It would be my pleasure to dance with you, Madoka."

It was a dance of joy, of laughter, a dance filled with childish innocence, dance of pure hearts. They cried in joy and happiness, for all their wishes are finally fulfilled.

Neither Homura or Madoka regretted their wish, no matter the hardship. Neither regretted their former duty, for they knew they have truly saved countless. And in the end they saved each other, they enjoyed an eternity of joy and happiness, even as all of reality drew to a close. They lived to their fullest.

 **A/N: And that is the epilogue. I am sure many of you asked why there is a recollection of Homura making a deal with the Other, before I post this chapter, I would be editing chapter 40 and deleting that part of the revelation.**

 **The thing about chapter 40 is, I agree with "Impstar", but for a different reason. Homura's deal with the Other severely overshadow the entire chapter, and I really did not like it one bit. But as usual, I only figure out a solution after I posted the chapter. I hope this little edit did not ruin others enjoyment of reading this fic.**

 **Now onto the review.**

 **Maelstrom232: I hope you enjoy this ending, but don't go rushing off just yet. There is a mini epilogue and after thoughts after this chapter. You can say a last curtain call before I put complete on this fic.**

 **Also I do try my best to keep Madoka and Homura in character, that what made them special in my opinion.**

 **Student: Besides the changes I made, I hope you like this ending. I did make it bitter sweet in a way. But there is a little more to come, so please be patient. A last little surprise you can say.**

 **Alex915: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Ultima-owner: With more question in store I bet. Please ask anything you want, I will answer to the best of my ability in the last post of this fic.**

 **Impstar: I hope you still follow this fic and know that I agree with you (even if the reason was different.). I made some modification and in a way lessen the impact of the deal between Homura and the Other, by using it as Homura recollection. It's not perfect, I agree.**

 **Now before you say God fix everything. Wait a bit for the next chapter and you will come to realize that not everything is as it seems. I won't spoil it for you, but it does include a possible ending that might have followed after 'Rebellion'. If the creator really followed after the Bodhisattva teaching or even Samsara Karma.**

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this, I wish you all a happy new year, also a merry Christmas. ( I Know I posted this after Christmas. I still wish you all well.) Remember to post your review and questions. I will answer them in the last chapter and give everyone enough time to ask before the last chapter goes up. Until next time.**


End file.
